Közelebb
by halfbloodprincess21
Summary: Harry a harmadik év végén egyáltalán nem boldog, hogy vissza kell térnie Dursleyékhez, erről pedig véletlenül Piton is tudomást szerez.
1. Chapter 1

Nekem nagyon megtetszett ez a történet, igyekeztem, hogy a fordításban is vissza tudjam adni ugyanazt a hangulatot, ami az eredetiben megfogott. Jó olvasást hozzá minden magyar és magyarul tudó olvasónak! takiko-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Közelebb<strong>

1. fejezet

Piton dühösen rótta a folyosókat lobogó köpenyében. Utálta és felesleges időpocsékolásnak tartotta az éjszakai szolgálatot, bár készséggel elismerte, hogy szívesen rajtakapná Pottert tiltott sétálgatás közben. _Pont, ahogy az apja, képtelen betartani a szabályokat, amiket az ő, és a társai érdekében hoztak _– gondolta dühösen.

Mindezek ellenére a szokásosnál kevésbé volt morózus hangulatban – lévén a mai a tanév utolsó napja, egy egész nyáron át nem idegesítik majd a kölykök - erre gondolt, miközben a folyosókat rótta. Nem hitte, hogy a mai estén akár a Weasley ikrek megkísérelnének bármi szabályba ütközőt, hiszen mindenki alig várta a nyarat, a szabályok megszegése pedig általában csak addig szórakoztató a kölykök számára, amíg van hozzá közönségük.

Pitonnak azonban mégiscsak szerencséje volt: Potter ma éjjel tényleg nem tartózkodott a Griffendél-toronyban. Ehelyett megvárta, amíg társai csendes szuszogásának hangja betöltötte a szobát, óvatosan magára kanyarította a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és kisurrant a portrélyukon át a sötét folyosóra. Nem volt egyértelmű célja, csupán szeretett volna még egy nyugodt, szabad éjszakát, mielőtt az egész nyáron át tartó Dursley-tortúra megkezdődne. Így került hajnali fél kettőkor az egyik negyedik emeleti osztályterembe, ahol a köpenyt a földre csúsztatva lekuporodott a padlóra. A térkép szerint Frics már rég lefeküdt, Mrs. Norris pedig a pincében ólálkodott, valószínűleg pókokra vadászva. Piton az ötödik emeleti folyosón járőrözött, de Harry nem aggódott – biztos volt benne, hogy a tanár a Griffendél-torony felé tart annak reményében, hogy a szünet előtt még levonhasson pár pontot mondvacsinált ürügyekre hivatkozva.

Miközben erre gondolt lassan hátradőlt, és elmerült a csendes pillanatban. Egyszerűen _muszáj _volt kiszabadulnia egy kicsit, nem bírta tovább odafenn, ahol egész nap úgy kellett tennie, mintha borzasztóan izgatott lenne a nyári szünet miatt. Ron és Hermione persze tudták mi a helyzet Dursleyékkel, de ők sem érthették meg igazán, hogy ez a mostani helyzet miért más, hogy miért sokkal rosszabb, mint eddig bármelyik nyár.

Piton épp ezelőtt a terem előtt állt meg nem sokkal később. Az ajtó résnyire nyitva volt – ez önmagában nem volt nagy ügy normális esetben, de nem hiába volt kém, legtöbbször észrevette a legapróbb dolgokat is. Ráadásul, amikor korábban elhaladt az ajtó mellett, az még rendesen csukva volt, erre tisztán emlékezett, nem kellett hát zseninek lennie ahhoz, hogy kitalálja, nem stimmel valami.

Közelebb óvakodott, és győzedelmes mosoly ült ki az arcára, amikor meghallotta a hangot. _Potter!_

Ilyen távolságból nem hallotta tisztán a szavakat, ezért közelebb oldalazott. Sosem árt, ha tudja, mire készül a kölyök, biztos a társait is magával hozta a tiltott éjjeli sétára. Black szökése után – ami a kotnyeles kölyök műve volt, annyi szent – minden kínálkozó alkalmat megragadott, hogy megadja a fiúnak a büntetést, amit érdemel.

Harrynek szüksége volt valakire, akivel beszélgethet, akinek kiöntheti a szívét.

– Szia, anya – motyogta alig hallhatóan. – Nem tudom látsz-e engem, vagy ilyesmi… de ha odafenn vagy, azok után, ami idén történt, biztosan figyeltél engem.

Piton megütközve jött rá, hogy a kölyök egyedül van, és Lilyhez beszél. A tény, amit általában figyelmen kívül hagyott, hogy a fiú nem csak Potter fia, hanem Lilyé, az _ő _Lilyéjé is, szinte fejbe kólintotta. Ígéretet tett, hogy megóvja Lily fiát, és most is pont erre készült – elvégre meg kell végre értetnie a gyerekkel, hogy nem parádézhat éjszaka a folyosón, mintha övé lenne a kastély, nem szegheti meg önkényesen a szabályokat. Ha eközben kitölti kis személyes bosszúját a fiún, az még nem olyan szörnyű, vagy igen? Legalább tanul valamit, mielőtt visszatér a rokonaihoz, akik minden bizonnyal állandóan körülrajongják, babusgatják, egyszóval elkényeztetik. A kíváncsiság viszont arra ösztökélte, hogy egy kicsit még maradjon veszteg. Tudni akarta, mi mondanivalója van Lily számára a fiúnak.

- Majdnem sikerült anya. Tizenhárom évig imádkoztam, hogy jöjjön valaki és mentsen meg Dursleyéktől és Hagrid tulajdonképpen meg is tette, bizonyos értelemben. Idehozott a Roxfortba, amiért nagyon hálás vagyok, de tényleg, anya.

Hogy megmentsék Dursleyéktől? Milyen ostobaságokat fecseg a kölyök?

- Csak hát… azt hittem, hogy ez alkalommal tényleg sikerül… végleg. Itt van nekem a Roxfort, meg a Ron és Hermione, meg a többi Weasley. Ez csodálatos, és a korábbiakhoz képest, nos, egy nyár Dursleyékkel még egész elviselhető. A lépcső alatti gardróbba se zártak be már három éve! – nevetett fel szomorúan.

- Na, mindegy, szóval én… találkoztam Siriusszal, anya – itt elhallgatott pár másodpercre, mintha azt fontolgatná, hogyan folytassa. – Tökéletes lett volna, ha megvalósul. Tudnom kellett volna már akkor, amikor felajánlotta, hogy ez egyszerűen túl csodálatos ahhoz, hogy így is legyen… de erre vágytam legjobban egész életemben.

Piton zavartan ráncolta a homlokát. Miféle lépcső alatti gardróbról hablatyol a gyerek? És ugyan mit ajánlhatott a bolhafészek a drágalátos Potternek, amije még nincs meg kezdettől fogva? A dédelgetett Kis Túlélőnek minden a lába előtt hever.

- Annyira jó lett volna. Mesélt volna nekem rólad és apáról is. Annyi mindent nem tudok, olyan sok dolog van még rejtve előttem, ami veletek kapcsolatos. Alig három éve még abban a hitben éltem, hogy autóbalesetben haltatok meg! Hagrid arca majdnem vicces volt, amikor ezt meghallotta… na, jó annyira talán mégsem…

Honnan vette a fiú ezt az ostoba ötletet, hogy Lily pont autóbaleset áldozata lett? De Pitonnak nem volt ideje ezen töprengeni, mert Harry lázas sietséggel tovább hadart.

- Tudom, hogy nem igazán ismerem még Siriust, de Dursleyéknél nem lehet rosszabb, nem igaz? Ő volt apa legjobb barátja, és ő legalább _tényleg önszántából akar engem magához venni. _Ez csak számít valamit! – Harry tudta, hogy egyre hangosabban mondja, de annyira jól esett végre kibeszélni magából mindent, hogy képtelen volt abbahagyni. – Elvégre, ha összevetem a dolgokat, ezt kapom: élhetek valakivel, akit nem ismerek, de aki apa legjobb barátja volt, és aki önként felajánlotta, hogy magához vesz engem; vagy maradhatok a _rokonaimnál, _aki a hátuk közepére se kívánnak, sőt úgy utálnak, mint maga Piton. Ez egyszerűen nem fair! – fejezte be, és nyomatékosítás céljából jól belerúgott a mellette álló székbe.

Aha, szóval a fiú boldogtalan a rokonainál, a kutya pedig felajánlotta, hogy vele élhet valahol máshol. Felelőtlen, mint mindig… tudhatná, hogy semmi sincs kőbe vésve, és felesleges hamis reményekbe ringatnia a gyereket. A megjegyzés, miszerint Dursleyék Harry iránti utálata a sajátjáéval vetekszik, különösen megrázó volt a férfi számára. Perselus nem ringatta magát illúziókba. Ahogy Harryvel bánt az nem volt se fair, se kedves. Utálta a fiút, aki szakasztott mása volt az apjának, és ezt az utálatot meg se próbálta eltitkolni: kegyetlen, kemény, rosszindulatú volt vele szemben, de nem bánta. Ha a többiek piedesztálra akarják emelni a kölyköt, az ő dolguk; az övé, Pitoné meg az, hogy letaszítsa onnan. Ahányan vigasztalják, biztos nem szenved miatta túlságosan, és nem esik nehezére túltenni magát rajta. Vagy mégis? Furcsa volt: hallott már más gyereket is, ahogy mérgében a szüleiről vagy rokonairól panaszkodott, de még sosem hallott olyat, hogy valaki ilyen határozottan kijelentse, odahaza utálják és megvetik. Pitonnak el kellett ismernie, kissé összezavarodott.

- Ez nem fair – újabb rúgás -, ez – rúgás - nem – rúgás - fair.

Harry a fal tövébe roskadt és mogorván nézett maga elé.

- Annyira közel voltam hozzá – suttogta szomorúan. – Tudom, hogy te nem tehetsz semmit odafentről, talán nem is hallasz engem, mert ha hallanál, akkor a lépcső alatti gardrób, vagy a rácsok az ablakon fiaskó meg se történt volna. Ha esetleg mégis képes vagy rá, akkor talán… tudod Ron tett egy kis említést valamiféle Kviddics Világkupáról… - elvigyorodott. – Azt hiszem, most már tényleg ideje lenne lefeküdnöm, ugye?

Perselus Piton megütközve állt az osztályterem előtt. A Potter, akit ő ismert - a szabályszegő, szemtelen, arrogáns kölyök – nem ugyanaz az ember volt, mint az a fiú odabent. Valami nem stimmelt; amit mondott, és ahogy mondta, az mind furcsa volt, rossz, nem helyénvaló. A legrosszabb pedig, hogy tudta: Lily összetörne, ha hallaná, min megy keresztül a fia. Minden követ megmozgatna, hogy biztonságban tudja, boldoggá tegye őt. Vajon a rokonai tényleg ennyire gyűlölik a kölyköt? Nem hibáztatná őket, ha így lenne, de tartozott Lilynek, és ígéretet tett, hogy megvédi a fiát. Ha Lily tudná, hogy hallotta ezt a magányos monológot, de nem tett semmit… Tartozik neki ennyivel… megígérte, megfogadta…

Hallotta, ahogy Harry feláll és az ajtó felé indul. Perselus Piton sarkon fordult és elillant.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Perselus egy pohár itallal a kezében ült a szobájában, és gondolkozott. Személyiségéből adódóan komor ember volt, de a ma este után úgy érezte, van is rá oka, hogy ne legyen vidám. Egyszerűen nem mehetett el szó nélkül a mellett, amit véletlenül kihallgatott; ezzel nem csak Lilynek tartozott, de Potternek is. _De miért pont Potter? Miért mindig azzal a kibírhatatlan kölyökkel történik valami? _– mordult fel magában. A fiú mágnesként vonzotta a bajt és a veszélyt, ezúttal pedig sikerült még az ő, Piton életét is felforgatnia.

Mivel saját gyerekkora a mellőzés és bántalmazás mintapéldája volt, képtelen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni egy hasonló esetet, még akkor sem, ha a szenvedő fél maga Harry Potter volt. Szinte hallotta a fiú hangját a fejében, „_A lépcső alatti gardróbba se zártak be már három éve!" _, mégis mi a fenét jelenthet ez? Na és a _„rácsok az ablakon fiaskó"? _Perselus nem lett volna jó kém, ha valaha elsiklott volna a legapróbbnak tűnő megjegyzések mellett, és az ilyen mondatok nem illettek bele egy boldog gyerekkor képébe.

Egyáltalán milyen ház lehet az, ahol rácsokat szerelnek az ablakokra? Mindegy, ha nem is ideális a fiú családi élete, az sem menti fel szabályszegés és arrogáns viselkedés vétsége alól. Megteszi, de nem másért, csakis Lily emléke miatt.

Perselus döntött. Kideríti, mi rejlik emögött, méghozzá minél hamarabb. Ezzel a gondolattal döntötte le Lángnyelv whiskyje maradékát és tért nyugovóra, bár álmaiban egész éjszaka Lily emléke kísértette.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piton türelmesen várta, hogy a Roxfort Expressz begördüljön az állomásra. A gyerekeikre váró családtagoktól kissé hátrébb húzódva fürkészte a tömeget, remélve, hogy kiszúrja közöttük Dursleyéket. Az eltelt évek alatt sem felejtette el a gyerekkora óta gyűlölt Petunia sovány lóarcát, és szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a nő nem változhatott meg eléggé ahhoz, hogy ne ismerje fel. Ő maga inkább az árnyékok közé húzódott, hogy ne keltsen túl nagy feltűnést.

Dursleyék még akkor sem kerültek elő, amikor a vonat végül megérkezett, ezért a férfi úgy döntött, inkább megvárja Pottert, aki majd biztosan elvezeti hozzájuk. Amint a három jó barát leszállt a vonatról, szinte azonnal körülvette őket az egész vörös hajú Weasley-család. Szerencsére a kócos, fekete hajjal keretezett arcot könnyű volt kiszúrni és szemmel követni. A fiú szemmel láthatóan szintén a rokonait kereste; pillantásával többször végigpásztázta az állomást, amíg pillantása meg nem akadt Pitonon. Arcán a megrökönyödést dacos ellenállás váltotta fel, aztán gyorsan elfordult és folytatta a keresést. _Nyilván ellenére van, hogy még az állomáson is a bájitaltan tanára képét kelljen bámulnia _– gondolta Perselus sötéten.

A nehéz kézikocsit maga után vonszoló Harry lassan elindult az állomás túlsó vége felé, és Piton megértette, miért nem vette eddig észre Petuniát. A sovány nő szinte teljesen eltűnt hatalmas, kövér férje és egy fiú mögött, akiről Piton feltételezte, hogy csak a nő saját fia lehet. A gyerek testes volt, vagy ötször nagyobb, mint Potter; a férfi egyszerűen obszcénnak tartotta a gondolatot, hogy ez a két fiú ugyanabban a háztartásban nőtt fel. Egyelőre félretette a problémát, mert kíváncsi volt a Potter és rokonai között lezajló párbeszédre. Egykettőre be kellett azonban látnia, hogy arra hiába vár. A testes férfi Potter közeledtére odamordult neki valamit, aztán családjával együtt sarkon fordult és a kijárat felé indult. Egy teljes évig nem látták fiút, de nem ölelték meg, nem mosolyogtak rá, nem vették át tőle a nehéz kézikocsit, aminek súlya alatt a fiú látszólag szinte roskadozott. Perselusban most tudatosult csak igazán, hogy Potter az összes ünnepet a Roxfortban töltötte, és amíg tartott a tanév, szinte képtelenség volt megszabadulni tőle.

_Talán igaza volt, amikor azt feltételezte, a rokonai nem szeretik igazán _– vonta le a briliáns következtetést.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Épp ideje volt – reccsent rá Vernon bácsi, Harry pedig még idejében visszafogta a nyelvére toluló csípős megjegyzést, annál is inkább, mert hiába erőlködött, képtelen volt beemelni a nehéz ládát a csomagtartóba. Dursleyék szemmel láthatóan nem feledték még el a tavaly nyári esetet, amikor unokaöccsük hatalmas lufivá változtatta Marge nénikéjét, így aztán eszük ágában sem volt segíteni neki. Ehelyett kényelmesen befészkelődtek az autóba, és várakozó álláspontra helyezkedtek. Harry jól látta a jégkrémet majszoló Dudley vigyorgó képét a hátsó szélvédőn keresztül, de igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a bosszantására tett nyilvánvaló kísérletet. Kezdett egyre frusztráltabb lenni, amikor ötödik próbálkozásra a láda olyan könnyedén ugrott a csomagtartóba, mintha véletlenül ő maga varázsolta volna bele. Ijedtében majdnem elejtette, de aztán gyorsan összeszedte magát.

Végül Hedvig is a helyére került, Harry pedig egész hazáig hallgathatta Vernon bácsi morgolódását, miszerint folyton magára akarja vonni a figyelmet.

Mire a Privet Drive-ra értek türelme maradékához ért, és hangulatán cseppet sem segített Dudley, aki a ládáját cipelő Harryt arrébb taszítva bekacsázott az előszobába. Harry jó alaposan beverte karját az utazóláda sarkába, de nem volt ideje merengeni rajta, mert Petunia türelmetlenül rásziszegett.

- Gyorsan, ne parádézz már odakint!

A nem meglepő, ámde igazságtalan megjegyzés miatt dühöngve lépett be a házba. Az ajtó szinte még be sem csukódott, amikor Vernon bácsi kikapta a ládát a kezéből és a lépcső alatti gardróbhoz vonszolta.

- Nem! – Harrynek elege volt. Már az is elég szörnyű, hogy ebben a gyűlölt házban kell lennie, ezúttal nem hagyja, hogy még a dolgait is elvegyék tőle. Gyorsan megragadta hát a láda fogantyúját, mielőtt még Vernon bácsi rácsaphatta volna az ajtót. – Ez az enyém, úgyhogy felviszem a szobámba – jelentette ki és dacosan állta Vernon bácsi egyre veszélyesebben szikrázó pillantását.

- A tiéd lehet kölyök, de itt marad a szekrényben. Ha akarsz, visszamehetsz te is vele együtt, legalább Dudley újra birtokba veheti a szobáját – mondta a bácsi vigyorogva, mert tudta, hogy unokaöccse úgysem nem fog visszatérni a gardróbba. A fiú szemében pislákoló remény azonnal el is tűnt.

- Inkább nem – motyogta, mert tudta, hogy nem éri meg; később majd kilopkodhat a ládából ezt-azt, ahogy tavaly nyáron is tette. Habozva elengedte hát a fogantyút és csalódottan nézte, ahogy a gardrób ajtaja becsapódik.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mivel az első benyomás Dursleyékről nem elégítette ki kíváncsiságát és nem űzte el aggodalmait, Perselus úgy döntött, követi a családot, és meglátja mi lesz. A nyomukban volt, ahogy kiléptek a King's Crossról, és szemmel követte a ládájával vesződő fiút egészen az autóig. Dursleyék továbbra sem vették figyelembe a fiút, Potter pedig egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek a cseppet sem szívélyes fogadtatás miatt, még akkor sem, amikor a bálnaszerű Dursley kölyök látszólagos élvezettel nézte végig hiábavalónak tűnő szenvedését a ládával. Egyértelmű volt, hogy akár estig kínlódhat vele, akkor sem fog sikerrel járni, így aztán Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy már emeli is a pálcáját. A _pillekönnyű_ bűbáj olyan jól sikerült, hogy Potter majdnem utánaesett a ládának, ahogy az szinte bepattant a csomagtartóba. Nem akarván gyanús pillantásokat a fiúra vonzani, gyorsan el is tüntette a ládáról a bűbájt, ő maga pedig a Privet Drive-ra hoppanált.

Azonnal konfúziós bűbájt szórt magára, és elmotyogva egy gyors Alohomorát, már benn is volt a házban. A hely ragyogott a tisztaságtól. Pontosan olyan ház volt, amilyenre minden középosztálybeli, külvárosi család vágyik, pontosan olyan, amilyet elképzelt a pedáns Petuniának. A nappaliban lógó képeken hiába kereste Pottert. _Ha nem tudnám, meg sem tudnám mondani, hogy azon a hájas monstrumon kívül másik gyermek is felnőtt ebben a házban. _

_A rácsok az ablakon fiaskó _– csengtek fel újra a fejében Potter korábbi szavai, ezért azonnal a fiú szobájának keresésére indult. Az első emeletre érve négy ajtót látott, és az egyiken rögtön meg is akadt a szeme. A kérdéses ajtón ugyanis két zár és egy keresztpánt feszült. Ez egy fogoly szobája – gondolta Piton, de gyomra rögtön fordult még hármat, amikor meglátta a kis csapóajtót az ajtó alján. Tudta, hogy Potternek baglya van, arra pedig nem látott bizonyítékot, hogy kutya vagy macska lenne a háznál.

Mennyire neheztelt rád valójában a nővéred, Lily? – motyogta csak úgy maga elé.

Most, hogy szilárd meggyőződése volt róla kié a szoba, Perselus beljebb óvakodott. A látványtól nem lett jobb kedve: a rácsok alig engedtek be némi fényt, viszont középtájon hiányzott az egyik, és a hatalmas karcolás az üvegen azt mutatta, hogy valahogyan kívülről tépték ki a keretéből. A szoba padlóját törött játékok borították, és Piton elgondolkozott, hogy egy gyereket, akit nem szeretnek, miért kényeztetnek olyan játékokkal, amikkel a kérdéses gyerek nyilvánvalóan nem törődik. Újabb rejtély, aminek semmi értelme. A falak csupaszok voltak, egy látszólag kézzel fabrikált naptártól eltekintve, amin Potter múlt évben a Roxfortba való visszatérés hátralévő napjait számlálta.

Ez legalább Potter egyik megjegyzésére magyarázattal szolgált, de a gardróbos problémára még mindig nem kapott választ. Odakint megcsikordultak a kavicsok a ház elé gördülő autó alatt, Perselus pedig óvatosan távol maradt, nehogy beleütközhessen valaki, viszont elég közel, hogy Pottert végig szemmel tarthassa. A lépcső tetejéről nézte végig a fiú ismételt kínlódását a ládával, miközben a család elment mellette, kivéve Petuniát, aki dühösen odasziszegett neki valamit. A túlsúlyos mamlasz nyilvánvaló szándékossággal odébb taszította a fiút, aki hátratántorodott. Egy normális családban az ilyen viselkedés legalább egy megrovó pillantást, vagy szitokszót váltana ki a szülőből, Petunia azonban beérte egy elnéző pillantással, mielőtt bevonult volna a konyhába.

Perselus látta, hogy a fiú megsérült; könnybe lábadt szemmel, de dühös fogcsikorgatással vonszolta végig a ládát az előszobán. Piton lassan kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét a gondolatra, hogy az elkövetkezendő fél órában végignézheti, amint a fiú felvonszolja a ládát az egész lépcsősoron, de hamarosan belátta, nem ez a helyzet. A nagybácsi végre kirántotta Potter kezéből a fogantyút, de nem az emeletre indult vele, hanem a lépcső aljában nyíló kis ajtót kinyitva oda kezdte betuszkolni a csomagot. A fiú szinte azonnal a láda után vetette magát.

Perselus végignézte a vitát, elégedetten konstatálva, hogy Potter máshol is ugyanúgy viselkedik, ahogy az iskolában szokott; nem más csak egy makacs, önfejű griffendéles. Gondolataiból azonban kizökkentette a nagybácsi következő megjegyzése: „A tiéd lehet kölyök, de itt marad a szekrényben. Ha akarsz, visszamehetsz te is vele együtt, legalább Dudley újra birtokba veheti a szobáját." Mintha lámpát gyújtottak volna Perselus agyában. A földön heverő játékok nem Potteréi, ő csak beköltözött a másik fiú szobájába.

„_A lépcső alatti gardróbba se zártak be már három éve!" _Perselusnak leesett az álla. Ha következtetése helytálló, a _gyerek egy gardróbban lakott több éven keresztül! _Lily fia egy gardróbban nőtt fel! Amitől végleg forrni kezdett a vére, hogy az ostoba mugli szavaira Potter pillantása a kis zugra esett, mintha azt fontolgatná, vajon megér-e a dolog ennyi kínlódást, vagy sem.

Perselus nem látott a pipától! Lily ezt sosem hagyta volna, őrjöngött volna, ha megtudja! Petunia Evansról sok mindent elhitt, de azt nem képzelte, hogy képes a nővére fiát a lépcső alatti gardróbban felnevelni. Pillantása a nőre siklott, de az nem nézett az előszoba felé, szórakozottan törölgette a konyhapultot, miközben a fia elégedett vigyorral támasztotta az ajtófélfát és vigyorogva nézte, ahogy Potter holmijai eltűnnek a gardrób ajtaja mögött. Perselus ekkor már tudta, hogy ennek véget fog vetni, nem élhet tovább abban a tudatban, hogy Lily fiának nevelése ilyen emberekre van bízva. De mi tegyen? Menjen Dumbledore-hoz és kezdjen panaszkodni neki? Nem volt ideje tovább töprengeni, mert a kis előtérben ismételten kiabálás harsant.

- El az útból kölyök! – a nagybácsi a fiú előtt állt, a bagolyketrec felé nyújtogatva súlyos öklét. A Potter háta mögötti kalitkából dühös huhogás hallatszott, miközben a fiú saját testével próbálta védeni a ketrecet.

- Nem! Nem engedem, hogy bezárd, szüksége van rá, hogy néha kirepüljön! – kiabálta Potter vörös fejjel.

- Ebből a házból nem fogsz leveleket küldözgetni a bolond barátaidnak, meg abba az-az-az iskolába! – fröcsögte lilára vált arccal a férfi és ismét a kalitka felé kapott.

- Szállj-le-róla… - zihálta Potter, és még hátrébb taszította a ketrecet a háta mögé, mire a nagybácsi fenyegetően felhorkant, megragadta Pottert a karjánál fogva és olyan erővel taszította félre, hogy a fiú megbotlott és egy puffanással a padlón kötött ki. Perselus másodpercekkel később már látható alakban állt Vernon bácsi előtt, annak szívére szegezve pálcáját.

- Érj hozzá még egyszer _mugli, _és halott vagy, mielőtt észrevennéd! – sziszegte, és pálcájával a gardróbra bökött, ami egy csattanással kitárult. Dudley, amint felfogta, hogy varázsló van a házban, úgy eliszkolt, ahogy kövér lába csak bírta. Petunia viszont a csattanást hallva azonnal az előtérben termett, és Perselust meglátva akkorát visított, mint egy malac.

- TE?

- Petunia – vicsorogta ő.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry a padlón fekve csak hápogni tudott a meglepődéstől; alig húsz perce lépett a Dursley házba, és hirtelen Piton áll a hall kellős közepén! Hívják meg Malfoyékat vacsorára, és akkor egy helyen lesz az összes ember, aki ki nem állhatja őt – gondolta keserűen, szinte észre sem véve, hogy Piton védelmezően áll előtte. Csak Petunia kiáltása térítette magához. Homlokát ráncolva pillantott hol egyikre, hol másikra.

- Várjunk csak, hogyan… - kezdte, de Vernon nem várta meg a mondat végét, újra Harry felé lendült, ő pedig rémülten összerezzent, mert a bácsi ebből a pozícióból még a valóságosnál is nagyobbnak és fenyegetőbbnek tűnt.

- Hogy képzeled, hogy a házamba hozol egy magadfajtát? – üvöltötte a bácsi, nyakán kidagadó erekkel.

- Én nem _hoztam _ide senkit… - kezdte volna Harry, de ezúttal sem mondhatta végig.

- De igenis idehoztad, te hálátlan kis szörnyszülött – ordította alig néhány centiméterről a rémült fiú arcába, de egy kéz szinte azonnal megragadta, egy erő pedig a falnak passzírozta, vészes sivalkodásra késztetve Petuniát.

- Szörnyszülött? SZÖRNYSZÜLÖTT, Dursley? – Piton arcáról sütött a gyűlölet, de miközben a ragasztó-átokkal könnyedén sakkban tartotta a férfit, pillantása már a sápadozó Petunián nyugodott. – Sosem tetted túl magad rajta igaz? – vicsorogta, de a nő csak tátogott, és a kötényét markolta félelmében.

- Potter, te várj meg a nappaliban! – vakkantotta oda a fiúnak.

- Tessék?

- Ez elég egyszerű kérés volt! Most. Pedig. KIFELÉ! – szótagolta, pálcáját továbbra is Vernon Dursleyre szegezve.

- Nem, tudni akarom, mi fog tört…

- KI INNÉT! – üvöltötte Piton, mire Harry hátrált pár lépést, és egy utolsó dühös pillantással bemasírozott a nappaliba. Piton egy pálcaintéssel becsapta az ajtót és némító bűbájt szórt a szobára.

-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Tudom, hogyan nevelted fel a fiút Petunia. Sajátodként kellett volna szeretned őt! Lily forogna a sírjában, ha tudná, mit tettél! – sziszegte, hangjában kegyetlen éllel.

- Biztos teletömte hazugságokkal a fejed, nem igaz? – találta meg végre a hangját a nő. – Befogadtuk, ruháztuk, etettük, pedig nem kértük, hogy hozzánk kerüljön. Semmi szükségünk nem volt egy csodabogárra a házban!

- Mindig is féltékeny voltál Lilyre. Annyira más volt, több volt, mint te. Jobb ember volt nálad – mondta Perselus szórakozottan forgatva ujjai között a pálcát, azon tűnődve, megéri-e megátkozni őket.

- ELÉG! – üvöltötte Vernon, nyálat fröcskölve mindenfelé. - KIFELÉ! És vigye magával az átkozott kölyköt is!

- Ó, higgye el Dursley, azt meg is teszem – mondta szinte lágyan, ahogy lassan a férfi felé sétált. - De azt remélem, nem felejti el, hogy nem tisztáztunk mindent. Még visszajövök, Dursley – egy laza intéssel feloldotta a nappaliról a bűbájt. – Gyerünk, Potter!

Ezzel Perselus Piton kisétált az ajtón, Harry pedig ládájával együtt vonakodva követte, erősen kételkedve benne, hogy két rossz közül a jobbat választotta.

- Uram, ez meg mi a fene volt? – tört ki belőle, amint az ajtó bevágódott mögöttük.


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon; Piton, akit összes tanára közül legjobban utált, hirtelen megjelenik a rokonainál, kiabál velük, megtámadja őket, végül kijelenti, hogy ő, Harry, menjen vele. Most meg itt áll mellette szokásos, denevért idéző fekete talárjában dühöngve, és úgy tesz, mintha nem is hallotta volna Harry kérdését. A fiú azonban nem adta fel.

- Mi folyik itt? Dumbledore professzor küldte ide? Történt valami? Miért…

- Merlinre Potter, fogd be a szád! – csattant fel a másik, aztán óvatosan körülnézett, és határozott léptekkel elmasírozott a négyes számú ház elől, miközben hátraszólt a válla felett. – Gyere utánam!

- Nem – közölte Harry, fél kézzel a ládája fogantyúját, a másikkal Hedvig kalitkáját szorongatva. Elhatározta, hogy addig egy tapodtat sem mozdul, amíg nem kap magyarázatot. Piton azonnal megpördült a sarkán a hetyke válasz hallatán.

- Nincs időm a gyerekes hisztidet hallgatni, Potter – sziszegte veszedelmes hangon.

- Hová megyünk? – kérdezte Harry, bár látta, hogy Piton türelmének határait feszegeti.

- Azt reméltem, még a te közel sem kiemelkedő intelligenciáddal is képes leszel kitalálni, mi lesz az úti célunk – jegyezte meg a férfi élesen.

- Roxfort? – Harry alig merte remélni, hogy ilyen hamar viszontláthatja az iskolát. Piton tekintete egy pillanatra mintha meglágyult volna, de arcára szinte azonnal újra a közöny maszkja feszült.

- Valóban. Most pedig azt javaslom, _kövess _végre – hangja már-már fenyegetően csengett, Harry pedig nem ellenkezett tovább.

A legközelebbi néptelen keresztutcából hoppanáltak, és a fiú azon kapta magát, hogy a Roxport főkapuja előtt áll. Az egész csaknem álomszerűnek tetszett, bár Piton jelenléte erősen rontotta ezt a hatást. Harry mégis szinte szédült az örömtől, amikor arra gondolt, hogy talán nem kell visszamennie Dursleyékhez. Vagy lehet, hogy megint csak büntetés vár rá? A morózus bájitaltan tanárból kinézte, hogy képes az iránta tanúsított tiszteletlen viselkedés miatti megtorlás okán visszarángatni ide. És ha valami történt Siriusszal? Gyomra összeszorult már a gondolatára is annak, hogy valami baja esett a keresztapjának…

A kastélyba vezető utat némán tették meg, mivel Piton Harry ismételt faggatózására csak annyit felelt, hogy ha a fiú nem képes befogni a száját, a tanár némító átokkal teszi meg helyette, amit szükség esetén bármeddig rajtahagyhat. A Piton szemében csillanó kegyetlen fényt Harry már jól ismerte, így aztán egész úton azon töprengett, milyen érzés lenne némán leélni az egész életét.

Dumbledore irodájának bejáratához érve Piton csikorgó fogakkal elvakkantotta a jelszót („robbanós cukorka"), és miközben a kőszörny engedelmesen félreugorva utat engedett nekik, ők pedig felálltak a spirális csigalépcsőre, Harry jót mosolygott magában, mert eszébe jutott, milyen lenne Piton, ahogy egy robbanós cukorral teli üst tartalmát kavargatja. Az iroda felé közeledve Harryt izgatottság töltötte el a gondolatra, hogy az igazgató most talán választ fog adni néhány kérdésére. Nagy volt hát a csalódása, amikor felérve Piton megállt, és odavetette neki „Te itt maradsz!"

- Micsoda? Nem! – nyögött fel, és még az sem érdekelte, ha nyafogós kölyöknek nézik. Miért van az, hogy soha senki nem akar elmondani neki semmit?

- Maradj. Itt! – csattant fel Piton, azzal sarkon fordult, kopogtatás nélkül beviharzott a szobába, jó alaposan bevágva maga mögött az ajtót. Harry tudta, hogy a némító bűbáj is működésbe lépett, mert ettől fogva nem hallott semmit odabentről.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Perselus! – zengett fel Dumbledore nyugodt hangja az asztal mögül. – Mi hozott ide ilyen sietve? – a félhold alakú szemüveg mögött megbújó kék szemek a másik férfi pillantását kutatták.

- Ne! – Piton pillantása szikrázott. – Ne is próbálkozzon ezzel velem szemben, Albus!

Az igazgató tisztában volt vele, hogy a kedvesség nem tartozik Perselus Piton alapvető jellemvonásai közé, azonban - hacsak nem volt különösebben mérges - általában nem használta ezt a hangot vele szemben. Aggodalmasan megkérdezte hát, - Perselus, próbáljon higgadt maradni, és árulja el, mi történt.

A tanár pár pillanatig dühösen meredt rá, csak aztán mondta ki a gyűlölt nevet. – Potter.

A válasz meglepte az igazgatót; komolyabb dologra számított, nem egy újabb panaszáradatra a bájitaltan tanár egykori gyerekkori szerelmének fiával kapcsolatban. Fáradtan felsóhajtott. – Alig kezdődött el a szünet, mi lehet máris annak a fiúnak a rovásán?

Piton meg sem próbálta kijavítani, helyette rögtön támadásba lendült.

- Mikor odaadta őt azoknak az _embereknek, _önszántukból vették magukhoz? Biztosították róla, hogy sajátjukként fogják felnevelni? Adott nekik egyáltalán _választási lehetőséget? _– kérdezte olyan hangsúllyal, ami világossá tette, hogy pontosan tudja az igazságot, és egyáltalán nincs vele kibékülve.

- Nem kényszerítettem őket, hogy befogadják a fiút, a varázslat nem is működne, ha ezt tettem volna. De ezt maga is pontosan tudja – felelte Dumbledore nyugodtan. Látszólag nem lepte meg, hogy milyen irányt vett a beszélgetés.

- Nagyon jól ismerem a varázslatot. Nem kell beleegyezned, hogy vigyázol majd rá, nem kell akarnod a gyereket; egy dolgod van, hogy befogadd. Ezt mindketten tudjuk, Albus – felelte, majd kis szünet után folytatta. - Ellenőrizte őket valaha? Odafigyelt rá, hogyan bánnak vele, akik akaratuk ellenére vették magukhoz?

- Arabella Figg végig rajta tartotta a szemét. Figyelmeztetett volna, ha bármi ok van az aggodalomra – mondta Dumbledore óvatosan. Várta, hogy hová akar végül kilyukadni a férfi, alig bírta azonban palástolni meglepődését, hogy Harry jólétével kapcsolatban pont Perselus Piton akarja felelősségre vonni.

- És ön pontosan hogyan definiálná azt, hogy „ok van az aggodalomra"?

- Ha a fiúra bármiféle veszély leselkedett volna, arról azonnal értesülök – ez alkalommal Dumbledore tartott kis hatásszünetet. – Nem hiszem, hogy magyarázattal tartozom önnek Perselus. Hagy emlékeztessem, hogy idáig nem sokat törődött a fiú sorsának alakulásával.

- Nem. Tényleg nem kell magyarázkodnia, de egyvalamit áruljon el. Ha most Lily állna itt helyettem, képes lenne a szemébe nézni, és azt mondani: mindent megtettem a fiáért? – sziszegte dühösen, mert nem akarta, hogy az öreg varázsló kikerülje a kényes témát.

- Harry olyan emberré nőtt, akivé reméltük, hogy válni fog. Biztos, hogy Lily is büszke lenne rá.

- Ez nem válasz a kérdésemre.

- Szüksége van arra a védelemre, amivel Lily védőbűbája látja el; meg kell őt védenünk. Én biztosítom ezt a védelmet, ami nélkül maga is tudja mekkora veszéllyel kéne szembenéznie – most már Dumbledore hangja is megemelkedett.

- Megesküdtem rá, hogy megvédem őt, és nem hagyhatom, hogy ez így folytatódjon.

- Így a legjobb, Perselus – a nyugodt hang pillanatok alatt újra kihozta Pitont a sodrából.

- Nem hagyom, hogy egy teljesen másféle szenvedésnek tegyük ki, miközben megvédjük őt az úgymond „fenyegetőbb" veszélytől. Ne próbálja nekem beadni a „nagyobb jó érdekében tesszük" ostobaságot, mert most LILY fiáról beszélünk! – kiabálta, minden erejével próbálva úrrá lenni a forrongó dühön, ami belülről emésztette.

- Odaadhattam volna szinte bármelyik varázslócsaládnak, kevesen mondtak volna nemet arra, hogy felneveljék őt. De _szüksége _volt erre a védelemre, amit csak ott kaphatott meg. Talán nem olyan volt az élete, amilyen lehetett volna, de legalább biztonságban volt! – állt fel Dumbledore. Piton látta, hogy dühös és védekezni próbál, de nem hagyta magát. Megértette, hogy az öreg mágus pontosan tudta, milyen élete van Harrynek abban a házban, most mégis van képe, hogy megpróbálja igazolni a rossz döntéseit.

- A gyerek szobájának rács van az ablakán! _Rács _van az _ablakán, _és egy _gardróbban _élt majdnem tíz évig! Nekem nincs saját gyerekem, szóval árulja már el, hogy maga szerint ez normális-e? – kérdezte sötét gúnnyal.

- Ennek nincs jelentősége! Elsődleges célom, hogy az ősi bűbáj megvédje őt, amíg csak lehet, Perselus – mondta Dumbledore komor véglegességgel, ami azt mutatta, lezártnak tekinti a témát.

- Lily az életét adta érte, és maga így viszi tovább ezt az áldozatot? – kérdezte nagyon halkan Piton, mereven bámulva a másikat.

- Miért, mi a maga ötlete Perselus? – ült vissza Dumbledore az asztala mögé.

- Hozassa ide, a kastély eléggé biztonságos.

- Valóban? És ki fog gyámkodni felette a nyári szünet alatt?


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

Pitonnak is eszébe jutott, hogy ezt nem igazán gondolta végig, de csak kell lennie valakinek a kastélyban, aki képes egy nyáron át figyelni a fiúra. Nincsenek elég jóban például Hagriddal?

- Hagrid jól kijön a fiúval, biztosan rajta tudná tartani a szemét egy darabig.

- Valóban, Perselus? Hagrid a birtok vadőri teendőit látja el, eme feladata pedig a nyár idejére is kiterjed. Azt már ne is említsem, hogy a kunyhója a szabad ég alatt van, és aligha van benne elég hely Harry számára. Nem hinném, hogy ez a megoldás megfelelő lenne.

Perselus úgy döntött, inkább magába fojtja az epés megjegyzést, miszerint Dursleyék sem voltak _megfelelőek _a gyerek számára.

- Akkor ott a vérfarkas. Ő teljesen odavan a kölyökért.

- Remus jelenleg állástalan – közölte Dumbledore jelentőségteljes pillantást vetve az előtte állóra. – Időbe telik, mire talál magának munkát. A likantrópia miatt pedig nem igazán alkalmas rá, hogy egyedül vállalja a Harry feletti gyámságot.

- Azt akarja mondani, hogy nem tud egyetlen olyan embert sem a kastélyban, aki képes lenne egy nyáron át gondját viselni a fiúnak?

- Perselus, maga is nagyon jól tudja, hogy hiába élünk a tanév nagy részében mi tanárok itt a kastélyban a diákokkal együtt, szinte mindenkinek megvan a saját élete és családja. Ennek ellenére nekem eszembe jutott valaki – jegyezte meg, és sátorszerűen összeillesztett ujjai mögül egyenesen Perselusra nézett.

- Nem, Albus – jelentette ki Piton, hevesen megrázva a fejét.

- Perselus.

- Nem!

- Ha nincs senki, aki itt vigyázzon rá, akkor ott kell maradnia, ahol van.

- Itt áll az ajtó előtt – vigyorodott el Piton.

- Akkor úgy tűnik, önként jelentkezett a feladatra, Perselus.

- Albus, egyszer már odaadta a fiút olyanoknak, akiknek eszük ágában se volt befogadni őt, és a dolog nem végződött jól. Ne kövesse el még egyszer ugyanazt a hibát.

Dumbledore félhold szemüvege felett felpillantott rá.

- Épp most bizonyította be, hogy nagyon is szem előtt tartja a fiú érdekeit, és én tökéletesen megbízom magában. Hagrid természetesen itt lesz a közelben, és ha gondja van, Remusszal is nyugodtan kapcsolatba léphet.

Perselus majdnem felnevetett a gondolatra, hogy még ő keresse meg az átkozott vérfarkast.

- Nem ad nekem választási lehetőséget… milyen ironikus.

- Van választása, Perselus.

- Az szóba sem jöhet.

- Szerintem eleget várakoztattuk már szegény Harryt az ajtó előtt. Ugye?

- El ne árulja neki, hogy én döntöttem így.

- Ahogy óhajtja.

Az igazgató átsétált a szobán, és kitárta az ajtót egy nagyon rosszkedvű Harry Potter előtt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry már vagy jó húsz perce álldogált türelmetlenül Dumbledore szobája előtt, és a percek múlásával egyre frusztráltabbnak érezte magát. Miért nem mondanak végre valamit? Miért kell idekint ácsorognia, amikor nyilvánvaló, hogy azok ketten odabent épp róla diskurálnak? Dursleyék teljesen kikelnének magukból, ha a történtek után hirtelen újra felbukkanna a Privet Drive-on. Már épp azon volt, hogy saját maga szórakoztatására, meg Piton bosszantására elindul sétálni a kastélyban, amikor az ajtó egyszer csak kitárult, és ő ott állt a mosolygó Albus Dumbledore előtt.

- Harry – üdvözölte szívélyesen a mágus. – Gyere beljebb. Sajnálom, hogy annyit várattunk. Kérsz citromos cukorkát?

- Nem uram, nem kérek, köszönöm.

Pillantása Pitonra vándorolt, aki az igazgató asztala mellett állt szokásos fenyegető valójában, de a korábbinál szerencsére sokkal nyugodtabbnak látszott.

- Uram, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte óvatosan, feltűnően kerülve a bájitaltan tanár tekintetét.

- Harry, úgy értesültem, hogy az életed a Privet Drive-on nem mondható éppen ideálisnak. Egyszer tudomásomra hoztad abbéli kívánságodat, hogy szeretnél nyáron is a kastélyban maradni – kezdte Dumbledore lassan, intenzív pillantását Harryre szegezve.

- Igen, uram.

- Akkor nyilván örömmel hallod, hogy idén nyáron engedélyt kapsz az itt maradásra.

- Igazán? – Harry arcát boldog mosoly öntötte el, bár legszívesebben inkább táncra perdült volna. Hihetetlen, tényleg nem kell visszamennie!

- Igen, Harry. Piton professzorral idáig éppen az itt tartózkodásod feltételeit beszéltük meg.

Harry lapos pillantást vetett a gyűlölt professzorra. Nem igazán értette, mi köze van Pitonnak az ő dolgaihoz, vagy egyáltalán miért keverték bele az egészbe.

- Milyen feltételekről van szó, uram?

- Természetesen kell egy felnőtt, aki gondodat viseli majd a nyáron; a kastély ilyenkor nem ugyanolyan, mint a tanév alatt, drága fiam. Normális esetben nem szoktunk olyan kivételt tenni a tanulókkal, mint most veled. Ezt már te is tudod – Harry bólintott. – Arra jutottunk, hogy Piton professzor a legmegfelelőbb arra, hogy gondviselőd legyen a szünidő alatt.

Harry iszonyodva felkiáltott. - Piton?

- Piton professzor! – dörrent rá Perselus mogorván.

- De miért? – kérdezte Dumbledore-t szinte esdekelve.

- Jelenleg nincs a Roxfortban olyan, aki jobban megfelelne erre a feladatra. Piton professzorral fogsz lakni az ő saját körletében, és ő felel majd érted a nyár ideje alatt.

A gondolatra, hogy Piton fog _felelni _érte egész nyáron, Harry gyomra újabb bukfencet vetett. Az álom lassan rémálommá válik; Piton gyűlöli őt!

- Ezek szerint mindent megbeszéltünk, Igazgató úr? – érdeklődött Piton fagyos hangon.

- Mindent, Perselus.

- Indulás, Potter! – ezzel kimasírozott az irodából, Harry pedig vonakodva követte.

Fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon az egészről; elhozták Dursleyéktől, Dumbledore pedig megengedte, hogy a Roxfortban maradjon. Erre megtörténik az egyetlen dolog, ami ezt a csodálatos hírt elronthatja! Hogy lehet az élet ennyire igazságtalan? Piton nyugodtan megalakíthatná Dursleyékkel az utáljuk együtt Harry Potter klubot. Ott fogja folytatni, ahol a bácsikája abbahagyta; mindenért őt hibáztatja majd, és sikálhatja a koszos üstöket egész nyáron. Az is nyilvánvaló, hogy Piton nem ugrál örömében, amiért Harryt kell pesztrálnia. Lehet, hogy bezárja valahová. Egyáltalán van Pitonnak szabad szobája? Harry lelki szemei előtt már látta, ahogy a fél szünidőt a bájitalos szekrénykébe bezárva tölti, és megborzongott.

A pincék felé haladva Harry megismerte a folyosót, bár utoljára másodéves korában járt itt, amikor Ronnal titkos látogatást tettek a Mardekár klubhelyiségében; Piton azonban nem lassított, és hamarosan egy leírhatatlan fajtájú fa festménye előtt álltak meg. Piton elsuttogott jelszavára („Lilium") a fa odújából aprócska kígyó tekergőzött elő, kacsintott, a kép pedig utat engedett nekik befelé.

Harry első pillantásra túl sötétnek találta a bájitaltanár rezindenciájának nappali szobáját, bár annak ellenére, hogy a pincében voltak, a falakra ablakokat bűvöltek. A bútorok és padló is sötét mahagóni színben pompázott, a falakat borító szürke tapétát közelebbről megvizsgálva pedig apró zöld kígyókat vélt felfedezni rajta. Kissé komornak, ámde kényelmesnek és eléggé otthonosnak tűnő helyiség volt. Három ajtó nyílt a nappaliból, mindegyik csukva, így Harry óvatosan a ládájának dőlt, úgy várta Piton utasításait.

- Remélem, szerény hajlékom megfelel az aranyifjú elvárásainak - gúnyolódott a tanár. – A bal oldali ajtó a konyhába vezet; az étkezés _minden alkalommal _ott fog történni, és nem valahol másutt. A jobb oldalon nyílik az én szobám ajtaja. Eddig talán abba a hitbe ringattad magad, hogy a kastély a saját játszótered, de mostantól nem ez a helyzet, a szobámba pedig semmilyen körülmények között nem teheted be a lábad, világos?

Harry legszívesebben a szemét forgatva fintorgott volna egyet, de helyette csak annyit mondott. - Igen, világos.

- A te szobád szemben van, gyere, megmutatom – parancsolta, és belökte Harryt egy, a nappalihoz képest kevésbé komor hangulatú helyiségbe. – Ez a vendégszoba. És… - belökött egy ajtót a bal oldalon -, a hozzá tartozó fürdő. Elvárom, hogy tisztán tartsd őket. A lustaságod nem lehet mentség semmiféle hanyagságra.

A szemtelenül lágy hangra szinte forrni kezdett Harry testében a düh. Fogát csikorgatva sziszegte. - Nem vagyok lusta!

- Figyelj a modorodra, Potter! Ne akarj rögtön kihozni a sodromból. Maradj itt, pakolj ki, egy óra múlva kész a vacsora. Addigra elvárom, hogy elkészülj, és… - pillantása elidőzött Harry Dudleytól örökölt pólóján, ami majdnem a térdéig ért, és a fakó farmeren, amit különféle szakadások tarkítottak, az ülepénél pedig Harry ismételt kozmetikázásának köszönhetően össze volt varrva, - átöltözz valami elfogadható ruhába.

Harry óvatosan az asztalra helyezte Hedvig kalitkáját, aztán jó erősen belerúgott a ládájába. Semmi kedve nem volt kipakolni, ezért inkább duzzogva ült az ágyon és magában dühöngött. Piton egy fikarcnyit sem volt kedvesebb hozzá, mint általában, Harry pedig elképzelni sem tudta, miért egyezett bele a férfi, hogy befogadja őt. _Talán így akarja még nagyobb pokollá változtatni az életem_ – találgatta csikorgó fogakkal. Fél óra elteltével korogni kezdett a gyomra, és úgy döntött, nem akarja ilyen hamar megtapasztalni, hogy Piton vajon kedvesebb-e Dursleyéknél, ha ellenszegülnek neki. Így aztán fogta magát, és pakolni kezdett, ládája pedig Piton beígért érkezése előtt negyed órával már üresen tátongott. Mikor körülnézett, csodálkozva vette tudomásul, hogy az ismerős tárgyakkal körülvéve ezt a szobát sokkal otthonosabbnak érzi, mint azt a másikat a Privet Drive-on. Dursleyéknél soha nem volt alkalma teljesen kipakolni, mert mindig szinte azonnal elvették tőle a ládát.

Még hátra volt azonban a legnehezebb; át kell öltöznie valami _megfelelőbe. _Ezen a ponton kissé tanácstalannak érezte magát. Az összes ruhája nagyjából ugyanígy festett, vagy túl nagyok, vagy túl viseltesek voltak, esetleg egyszerre mindkettő. Irritáltan turkált a ruhakupacban, és dühös volt Pitonra. A tanár vagy azért kért tőle ilyet, mert pontosan tudta, hogy nincs semmi rendes ruhája, amit felvegyen, vagy egyszerűen csak meg akarja szégyeníteni őt. Végül gyorsan magára kapta az iskolai talárját, remélve, hogy a férfi legalább ebbe nem fog belekötni.

Nemsokára Piton kopogott az ajtón. - Miért az iskolai egyenruhát vetted fel, Potter?

- Mert azt mondta, hogy öltözzek át, uram – közölte Harry, a tőle telhető legnyugodtabb hangon.

- Arra kértelek, vegyél fel valami megfelelőt a vacsorához. A legegyszerűbb utasításokat sem tudod követni? – gúnyolódott. – Öltözz át!

- Tessék? – Harry immár teljesen tanácstalannak érezte magát. Az összes mugli ruhája szörnyen nézett ki, az egyetlen normális öltözéke pedig éppen rajta volt. De Pitonnak ez sem felelt meg. Mi a fenét vehetne még fel ezen kívül?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus kezdett ideges lenni. Potter ezt az újabb tréfát csak az ő bosszantására találta ki. Ha a fiú annyira élvezi, hogy rongyokban mászkáljon otthon, az az ő dolga, de amíg az ő gondjaira van bízva nem fog úgy kinézni, mint egy hajléktalan. Piton nem fogja tolerálni a lázadó természetét, és a hajlamot, hogy ellenszegüljön minden utasításnak.

- Azt ajánlom, zabolázd meg a viselkedésedet, mielőtt csatlakozol hozzám a vacsoránál. Öt percet kapsz! – mondta, és Harry jól ismerte már ezt a hangnemet a számtalan büntetőmunkáról, amit odalenn a pincében eltöltött.

A ruhájára bámult. Nincs másik és kész. Egyáltalán mit törődik vele Piton, hogy mit visel? Kezébe akadt a legutóbbi pulóver, amit Mrs. Weasleytől kapott, de tudta, hogy ez biztosan nem felel meg a tanár nevetséges elvárásainak, ráadásul aligha megfelelő viselet nyár elején. Talán az egész arra megy ki, hogy ne kapjon vacsorát. Nem gond, épp eleget edződött már Dursleyéknél ahhoz, hogy kibírja pár napig minimális koszttal. Jobban teszi, ha hagyja az egészet, és inkább olvas egy kicsit.

Így talált rá pár perccel később Piton, ahogy iskolai talárjában hason fekve olvasta a seprűápolás kézikönyvét.

- Potter – kezdte selymes hangon -, talán túl nehéznek találtad, amikor arra kértelek, hogy öltözz át, és gyere vacsorázni?

Harry lassan ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, keresztbe tette a karját, és tüntetően az ellenkező irányba bámult. Tudta, hogy Piton dühös, de már nem érdekelte.

- Képes vagy magadtól felöltözni, vagy sem? – Harry dacosan meredt rá, de nem válaszolt. – Felelj!

- Igen – mondta végül mogorván.

- Igen, _uram _– Piton érezte, hogy pillanatokon belül elveszíti a türelmét. Sejtette, hogy a griffendéles részéről ellenállásra kell majd számítania, de azt nem hitte, hogy pont olyan triviális dolgon vesznek össze, mint az öltözködés. El nem tudta képzelni, miért akar a fiú ilyen nevetségesen kinézni. A szekrényhez masírozott, és kirángatott onnan minden egyes ruhadarabot, amíg egy nagy kupacban ott hevertek előtte a padlón.

- Potter, tisztában voltak vele a rokonaid, hogy nem egy bébi elefánttal élnek együtt?

Harry csaknem felvihogott, amikor Dudleyra gondolt. – Igen… uram.

Piton egyre dühösebb lett, úgy meredt a ruhákra, mintha azok személyes sértést követtek volna el ellene. – Ezek közül melyiket vették a rokonaid csak neked?

Harry a kupacra meredt. – Mrs. Weasley kötött nekem két pulóvert – Piton ajkai elkeskenyedtek, kísértetiesen emlékeztetve Harryt Petuniára, és azon tűnődött, mikor kezd el a férfi kiabálni vele. Ehelyett Piton suhogó talárban kihömpölygött az ajtón, kisvártatva pedig egy rövid ujjú fehér pólóval és fekete nadrággal tért vissza, Harry ölébe dobva őket.

- Összezsugorítottam őket, hogy jók legyenek rád. Vedd fel és gyere vacsorázni – parancsolta érzelemmentes hangon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miközben Potterre várt az asztalnál, Piton végiggondolta az előbbi vitát. Dühös volt magára: dacos ellenállásnak, figyelemfelkeltő hadjáratnak értelmezte a fiú viselkedését, de nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy azok az emberek még a gyerek legalapvetőbb igényeit sem elégítették ki. Potter élete egyre kevésbé hasonlított ahhoz, amilyennek elképzelte, és a gondolat nyugtalanító volt.

Megvárta, amíg a másik befejezi az evést, és csak akkor szólalt meg újra. - Potter, nem állt szándékomban olyan utasítást adni, amit lehetetlen végrehajtani. Ha olyasmit kérek, amit valamilyen okból nem tudsz teljesíteni, közöld velem rögtön. Megértetted?

- Igen, uram.

- A birtokodban lévő ruhák nem elfogadhatóak, ezt a hibát holnap kijavítjuk.

Harry felnézett rá, de egy zavart pillantás után rögtön újra lesütötte a szemét.

- Ahogy már említettem, amíg nálam laksz, az én szabályaim szerint fogod élni az életed. Összeállítok egy napirendet; nem lébecolhatsz a kastélyban akkor, amikor jólesik. Háromszor eszel egy nap, elfogadható szinten írod meg a házi feladataidat – nem a szokásos macskakaparást adod be, amit megszokhattunk tőled – és házimunkát is fogsz végezni. Világos?

A fiú némán bólintott, nyilvánvaló nemtetszéssel tologatva villáját a tányéron.

- Holnap reggel kapod meg a napirendet, elvárom, hogy nyolcra légy itt a reggelinél.


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

Perselus Piton zavartan ébredt. Tényleg befogadta a szívétől legtávolabb álló tanulóját a saját otthonába? Felnyögött, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy egész nyáron össze lesz zárva az átkozott kölyökkel. Tanácstalanul gondolt az előtte álló hetekre; fogalma sem volt, hogyan kell szórakoztatni egy gyereket, és kedve sem volt hozzá, hogy a kedvében járjon. Csak egyben volt biztos: elképzelhetetlen mértékű düh és nyomás nehezedik majd mindkettőjükre az elkövetkezendő hónapokban.

Reggel nyolc harminckor hozta meg a döntést, miszerint kapcsolatba lép Remus Lupinnal. Nem sok kedve volt a dologhoz, de belátta, hogy a farkas együttműködése legalább heti egy Potter-mentes napot biztosítana neki, ráadásul a kölyöknek sem lenne rossz néha egy kis környezetváltozás, és egy olyan ember társasága, aki könnyebben elviseli a látványát.

- Remus Lupin dolgozószobája! – mondta határozottan és zöld lángok közé dugta fejét, fájdalmasan tudatában annak, hogy teste alsó fele méltóságán aluli pozícióban guggol a kandalló másik oldalán. Mikor a pörgés abbamaradt, azon kapta magát, hogy a fáradtnak tűnő Lupin lábszárával néz farkasszemet.

- Lupin, váltanék veled néhány szót – közölte, mellőzve a felesleges udvariaskodást. A férfi összerezzent a hangra, de gyorsan összeszedte magát, és megkerülve az asztalt, a zöld lángok közül előbukkanó fejre nézett.

- Perselus, ez aztán a váratlan látogatás.

- Megengeded? – kérdezte, cseppet megemelve a szemöldökét.

- Csak tessék – Lupin félreállt, Perselus pedig végre kiléphetett a kandallóból. Pillantása végigpásztázta a szobát, elidőzve a kopott, megviselt bútorokon, mielőtt teljes figyelmével a másik férfi felé fordult volna. – Hogy vagy, Perselus?

- Ez nem baráti látogatás Lupin. Potterről kell beszélnem veled – közölte, mert nem volt kedve kedélyeskedni.

- Harry? – Lupin meglepettnek tűnt. – Csak nem történt vele valami?

Perselus fontolóra vette a választ; nem akart mélyebben belemenni a fiú rokonaival kapcsolatos kérdésekbe, főleg mert még maga sem volt egészen tisztában Dursleyék hanyag bánásmódjának mértékével. Másrészt esze ágában sem volt azt a benyomást kelteni, hogy szándékosan intézte úgy, hogy a fiú végül a kastélyba kerüljön.

- Dumbledore úgy határozott, hogy Potter ideiglenesen velem marad a nyári szünet idejére, ez pedig – mint azt nyilván te is el tudod képzelni – nem igazán ideális helyzet – mondta, annyi megvetést sűrítve a hangjába, amennyit csak tudott.

Lupin szemöldökét ráncolva értetlenkedett.

- Miért kell veled maradnia? Azt hittem, a nagynénje és nagybácsikája házában lakik a nyáron.

- Ezt Albusszal kéne megbeszélnetek, ő nyilván képtelen nemet mondani bármire, amit az a fiú kitalál – jegyezte meg gonosz mosollyal, és büszke volt, hogy ilyen jól kivágta magát.

- Perselus – feddte meg Lupin rosszallóan.

Piton, hogy elkerülje a Potter helyzetét taglaló további kérdéseket, és lerövidítse a látogatást, inkább rögtön a tárgyra tért.

- Szeretném, ha legalább hetente egyszer veled töltene egy napot.

Lupin meglepve pislantott egyet. - Velem?

- Igen. Mivel jelenleg úgysincs más elfoglaltságod, nyilván nem lenne probléma egy napra lefoglalni őt valahol a kastélyon kívül – jegyezte meg a lehető legbársonyosabb hangon.

Lupin elkomorodott a nyilvánvaló célzásra, de aztán beleegyezően bólintott. – Ez nem hangzik kivihetetlennek. Melyik napra gondoltál?

- Szombat. Ha találnál munkát, akkor sem lenne probléma, és senki napirendjét nem borítanánk fel vele – kellemes csalódás volt, hogy a farkas ilyen könnyen beadta a derekát, bár Perselus egyáltalán nem volt meglepve. Tudta, hogy a férfi mennyire megkedvelte a fiút, és sejtette, hogy szívesen _megmentené _az ő társaságától, még ha csak egy napra is.

- Rendben, legyen szombat. Hopp-porral utazom majd és egyenesen tőled viszem el őt valahová. Mond meg neki, nagyon várom már, hogy újra találkozzunk.

Perselus bólintott, és gyorsan visszatért a saját szobájába. Negyed órája volt, mielőtt Harry megjelenik a reggelinél, és addigra el akarta készíteni a napirendjét. Elhatározta, hogy úgy osztja be a fiú idejét, hogy mindig legyen valami elfoglaltsága, így legalább nem lesz alkalma elmászkálni és bajt okozni, mint annyiszor az iskolaév során.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry Perseluséhoz hasonló rosszkedvvel ébredt, bár a tudat, hogy Dursley-mentes nyara lesz, még így is bearanyozta a reggelt. Az előző estére gondolva viszont belepirult a szégyenkezésbe. Piton most már tudja, hogy sosem voltak saját ruhái. Ha ezt az információt elhinti a mardekárosai között, azzal könnyedén nevetség tárgyává teheti Harryt.

Sietve felöltötte a tegnap kapott pólót és nadrágot, bár furának találta a tudatot, hogy azokat eredetileg maga a bájitaltan tanár viselte.

Piton tegnap esti viselkedése megdöbbentette; soha nem hitte volna, hogy a tanár, aki nemcsak megvetette, de valósággal gyűlölte őt, hajlandó lesz befogadni. Kegyetlenségben és ridegségben persze nem múlta alul magát, de mégis adott neki egy szobát, vacsorát főzött és a saját ruhái közül kölcsönzött neki. _Valószínűleg kényszerből csinálja az egészet. Dumbledore nyilván nem dicsérné meg, ha felaprítana engem bájital hozzávalónak. Egyértelmű, hogy csak az igazgató kedvéért hajlandó ezekre. _

Pár másodperccel nyolc előtt támolygott be a konyhába, ahol Piton már az asztalnál ült és újságot olvasott. Az étkezés – csakúgy, mint a tegnap esti – a legnagyobb csendben zajlott, és a férfi csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor Harry letette a kanalat. Egy darab papírt csúsztatott elé, Harry pedig óvatosan felvette és rápillantott.

- Itt a napirend, amit vasárnaptól péntekig követni fogsz.

_8.00 – reggeli_

_9.00-11.00 – házi feladat_

_Szabadidő_

_13.00 – ebéd_

_14.00-16.00 – tanulás_

_Szabadidő_

_19.00 – vacsora_

_20.00-22.00 – olvasás, egyéb csendes tevékenység_

_22.30 – lefekvés_

- Tanulás? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry, továbbra is a papírt bámulva.

- Ez kérdés akart lenni, Potter?

Harry a szemét forgatta volna, ha megteheti. – Miért van itt, hogy tanulás, uram? – kérdezte, ezúttal a tanár szemébe nézve.

- Az iskolai munkád múlt évben bájitaltanon csapnivaló volt, s ha ezt a szintet tekinted normának, más tanórákon sem lehetett sokkal jobb a helyzet – jegyezte meg a férfi élesen.

_A munkám nem volt csapnivaló! _– dühöngött Harry magában. _Hogy bájitaltanon nem voltam a legfényesebb az inkább annak köszönhető, hogy ez a zsíros hajú denevér folyton a nyakamba lihegett. _Harry pillantása lejjebb vándorolt a listán. _Csendes tevékenység? _Hány évesnek képzeli őt Piton? Mégsem tette szóvá a dolgot, mert a szabad idő rovat túl szép lehetőségeket rejtett ahhoz, hogy máris elveszítse. – Kimehetek innen a szabad idős órák alatt?

- Meglátogathatod bármelyik tanárt, a könyvtárat, a bagolyházat, vagy kimehetsz bárhová, azzal a feltétellel, hogy előtte tudatod velem, hogy pontosan hová mész. Vagy hagysz egy üzenetet ezen az asztalon, vagy megkérsz egy házimanót, hogy tegye meg helyetted. Ezenkívül, amikor befejezted a házi feladatodat, itt hagyod a konyhaasztalon, mert később ellenőrizni fogom. Látni akarom, hogy erőfeszítést teszel, és annyiszor iratom veled újra a feladatokat, ahányszor szükséges, hogy megfelelő minőségű munkát adj ki a kezed közül.

Harry szeme összeszűkült. _Hát ez parádés nyári szünetnek ígérkezik _– gondolta, de közben észrevett valamit. – Uram mintha azt mondta volna, hogy vasárnaptól péntekig…

- Valóban. Szombatonként a vérfarkas megszabadít majd engem elbűvölő társaságodtól.

Harry szeme felragyogott. Újra találkozhat Lupin professzorral! Izgatott volt, mert nagyon sajnálta, amikor tudomást szerzett a tanár felmondásáról, és leghőbb vágya volt, hogy mielőbb viszontláthassa. Boldog volt, hogy egy napra kiszabadulhat majd ebből a tömlöcből, olyan ember társaságában töltheti az idejét, aki ismerte az apját és Siriust, ráadásul az eddigi legjobb tanára volt.

- Ma reggel még eltekintünk a rendtől, mert muszáj kiküszöbölnünk a ruházat terén fennálló problémát. Semmi okod rá, hogy rongyokban mászkálj.

- Az Abszol Útra megyünk? – csillant fel Harry szeme.

- A Foltozott Üstbe megyünk hopp-porral, onnan pedig felkeresünk egy ruhaüzletet. Gondolom nincs problémád a mugli ruházattal – kérdezte, Harry pedig megrázta a fejét.

- A mugli-Londonban is van némi bevásárolnivalónk. Remélem, készen állsz.

- Igen, uram.

Harry lépett elsőként az elszíneződött lángok közé, hogy aztán esetlenül landoljon a Foltozott Üst padlóján, miközben Piton méltóságteljesen kilépett mellette a tűzből. Szemforgatva nézte a hamuval borított fiút a földön, és sietve odavakkantotta neki. - Igyekezz!

Harry a ruháját porolgatva feltápászkodott, vidáman odaintett a kocsmárosnak, Tomnak, és habozva követte a professzort a sikátorba. Amint megnyílt az Abszol Út bejárata, Piton suhogó talárjában annyira megszaporázta lépteit, hogy Harry szinte csak futva tudott lépést tartani vele. A tanár látszólag elhatározta, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, lezavarja ezt a feladatot. Mikor Harry észrevette, hogy túlhaladtak a bank bejáratán, odakiáltott a férfinak.

- Professzor, várjon! – futólépésre váltott, hogy utolérje a másikat. – Nincs nálam semmi pénz – zihálta, oldalára szorítva a kezét, magában elátkozva Piton tempóját.

- Kedves tőled, Potter, hogy ordibálva adod tudtomra az utcán éppen aktuális anyagi helyzetedet – vicsorogta Piton szarkazmustól csepegő hangon, ahogy továbbsietett. – Igyekezz már, szeretnék mielőbb végezni!

- De nem vásárolhatok semmit, ha egyszer nincs nálam pénz! – ellenkezett dühösen Harry. Miért akarja a férfi folyton megnehezíteni a dolgát?

- Vigyázz, milyen hangnemben beszélsz velem! – csattant fel Piton. – Ugyanolyan arrogáns vagy, amilyen apád volt… - motyogta elfordulva.

- Hagyja békén az apámat!

Piton megpördült, szemében égett a gyűlölet. – Hogy merészelsz így beszélni velem, te átkozott kis… - Harry elhátrált, ahogy a férfi fenyegetően föléje tornyosult, de tekintete makacs és kemény maradt. Piton hátralépett, igyekezve visszafogni magát. – Búcsút mondhatsz a mai szabadidődnek, és ha még egy szót szólsz, az egész hetinek is. Indulás, _most!_

Tekintetét látva Harry nem mert ellenkezni, de dühe fikarcnyit sem lankadt. Miért kéne szótlanul tűrnie, hogy Piton vég nélkül gyalázza őt és az édesapját? Hirtelen eszébe jutott a múlt nyári incidens Marge nénivel, és az emlék hatására igyekezett lenyugtatni magát. Elképzelni sem merte Piton reakcióját arra az esetre, ha Harry _őt _találná véletlenül felpuffasztani. De ez még nem változtat a tényen, hogy nincs egy vasa sem. Mi értelme volt egyáltalán idejönni, ha nem tud vásárolni semmit? Talán ez is csak az „alázzuk meg Harry Pottert" műsor része? Miért nem képes a férfi végighallgatni, ahelyett, hogy rögtön felkapja a vizet?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A fiú durvasága tűrhetetlen volt. Piton még akkor is ezen dühöngött, amikor benyitott a Gladrag's nevű üzletbe. Nem állt szándékában a fiú pénzzel kapcsolatos kérdéseire válaszolni; esze ágában sem volt elárulni neki, hogy ő maga fogja kifizetni a ruhákat. Bármennyit faggatózik, nem fog egy gyereknek magyarázkodni, főleg ha az a gyerek Potter. Lilyért tett mindent, mert tudta, hogy Lily is így akarta volna. A fiú túl fiatal, hogy saját maga finanszírozza az öltözködését. A gondviselője feladata, hogy kielégítse az igényeit, és ezek az igények eddig korántsem voltak kielégítve. Újra emlékeztette magát a Lilynek tett ígéretére: minden szükségeset megad majd a fiúnak, de Harrynek erről nem kell tudnia.

- Nincs nálam pénz, el kell mennem a Gringottsba – szajkózta Potter felnézve rá -, uram – tette hozzá, mikor fenyegetően rápillantott.

Perselus magában elátkozta a fiút a makacsságával együtt.

- A rokonaidnak kellett volna ellátniuk megfelelő ruházattal, s minthogy ezt nem tették meg, kénytelenek vagyunk pótolni a hiányt. Nem kell kifizetned a ruhákat.

- De _valakinek _fizetnie kell értük, és hogy Dursleyék nem fognak, arra mérget vehet. Nekem viszont van elég pénzem, csak el kell mennem a bankba, hogy kivegyem.

Ahogy a fiú tovább kötötte az ebet a karóhoz, Perselus egyre ingerültebb lett, de nem kívánt jelenetet rendezni a bolt kellős közepén.

- Potter, nem fogsz fizetni a ruhákért és punktum! Gyerek vagy még, így aztán felesleges ilyesmivel foglalkoznod.

- Segíthetek? – jelent meg előttük egy fiatal férfi, akinek ruháján kézzel varrott felirat hirdette az üzlet nevét.

Perselus figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Potter azonnal a homlokába simította a haját, amint beléptek a helyiségbe. Az eladó felé fordult.

- Igen. Neki – ezzel Harryre bökött -, teljes ruhatárra van szüksége. Mindenre. Gondoskodjon róla – mondta, és végignézte, ahogy az eladó átvezeti Harryt az üzleten.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry felvidult egy kissé, ahogy körbevezették a bolton, leginkább a zoknik tetszettek neki, amelyeken fekete alapon aranycikeszek röpködtek. Kedvtelve nézegette őket.

- Azokat is becsomagoljam? – érdeklődött az idősebb fiú, de Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, ezek biztosan drágák lehetnek.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piton végig követte a tekintetével Harryt, és észrevette, hogy sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnik, bár akárhányszor a fiatal eladó kérdezett tőle valamit, mindig idegesen a homlokába simította a haját.

Az alkalmazott a vártnál hamarabb tért vissza, kezében egy szerény kupac ruhával, s miközben a kasszához lépett, Piton megkérdezte.

- Ez minden?

- Igen, meg is lepődtem, a gyerekek általában többet válogatnak, de neki csak a zoknik keltették fel igazán az érdeklődését. A fia, Neville igazán jól nevelt gyerek – Piton szemöldöke a magasba emelkedett, és elengedve a füle mellett a rokonsági kapcsolatra vonatkozó megjegyzést, a zoknik részlegénél matató Harryre nézett, aki látszólag eltökélte, hogy amíg csak lehet, távol marad tőle. Az eladó azonban újra kizökkentette gondolataiból.

- Magukkal visznek mindent, vagy kiszállítást kérnek?

- Küldjön el mindent a Roxfortba – közölte kurtán. – Neville, indulunk!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amint kiléptek az ajtón a fiú felé fordult. – Neville, Potter?

Harry, nem akarván magyarázkodni, egyszerűen megvonta a vállát. Azt gondolta ezzel csak újabb okot adna Pitonnak a gúnyolódásra. Tudta, hogy a fiatal eladó egészen másként bánt volna vele, ha tudja, hogy „A Fiú, Aki Túlélte" személyesen vásárolgat mellette, Harry pedig jobb szeretett úgy beszélgetni az emberekkel, ha nem bámultak szájtátva az arcába.

Már nagyon várta a mugli Londonba való látogatásukat. Ugyan volt már ott többször is, például átutazóban az Abszol Út felé, de sosem látta úgy _igazán. _Piton ezzel ellenétben túl zajosnak és zsúfoltnak találta a várost, mindennek a tetejébe mugli ruhákat kellett viselnie, amelyeket közel sem talált olyan kényelmesnek, mint a talárjait. Az Üstben ezért ismételten meg kellett állniuk, hogy Piton átöltözhessen.

- Máris újra itt, Mr. Potter? – köszöntötte Tom fogatlan mosollyal.

- A mugli Londonba megyünk – vigyorgott Harry.

- 'Reggelt, professzor – Tom Pitonnak is bólintott üdvözlésképpen.

A tanár kihúzott egy széket a legközelebbi asztalnál. – Ülj ide! Ne állj szóba senki mással, és ne mozdulj, amíg vissza nem jövök! Két perc.

- Én majd rajta tartom a szemem, professzor – vállalkozott Tom. Piton bólintott, azzal elvonult átöltözni.

Pár perc múlva már az Abszol Útnál százszor zsúfoltabb London utcáit rótták. Harry igyekezett a tanár mellett maradni, aki folyton sürgette, hogy szedje a lábát, látszólag mielőbb végezni akart a bevásárlással. Közben Harry magában megállapította, hogy az általában fenyegető aurát árasztó Piton mugli ruhákban kevésbé tűnik veszélyesnek, bár ami a színvilágot illeti makacsul kitartott a fekete mellett. Ami meglepő volt, hogy a mugli környezet nem tűnt idegennek a számára; Harry emlékezett, hogy Hagrid sokszor meglepődött apró dolgokon, amikor itt jártak, Piton viszont úgy nézett ki, mint aki ide született.

- Ne bámészkodj, Potter! – reccsent rá a tanár, miközben végignézett a hatalmas áruházban sorakozó üzleteken. – Nem érek rá egész nap.

Harry rémes zavarban érezte magát; nem tudta, mennyit illik válogatnia, hogy mit válasszon, és milyen értékben, ráadásul mindezt úgy, hogy gyűlölt bájitaltan tanára lesi minden mozdulatát. Jól emlékezett még korábbi vitájukra, és azt sem tudta hová bújjon szégyenében. Végül a padlót bámulva bátortalanul megkérdezte:

- Mit szeretne, hogy válasszak?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perselus kissé késve ugyan, de észrevette, milyen kényelmetlenül érzi magát a fiú, és magában elátkozta Dursleyéket, akik nyilvánvalóan felelősek érte, hogy Potter még egy ilyen egyszerű dologtól is zavarban érzi magát. Pár pillanatig tűnődött, aztán azt mondta.

- Hat fölsőt, és minimum négy nadrágot válassz. Húsz perced van.

Miután Potter öt perc tanácstalan ácsorgás után újabb ötöt töltött azzal, hogy kiválasztott, aztán az árcímke tüzetes átvizsgálása után visszatett jó néhány ruhadarabot, Perselus belátta, hogy közbe kell lépnie. – Ha lehet, még ma, Potter – mondta, azzal kiragadva egy pólót a fiú mellett álló polcról, felemelte, hogy lássa, jó-e a méret. Potter mereven, szájtátva állt mellette. - Igen, vagy nem? – kérdezte mogorván. A fiú először csak bámult rá, mielőtt elmotyogta a habozó választ.

- Öhm, igen… azt hiszem.

Piton bólintott, és kezébe nyomta a pólót. Hasonló módon folytatták egészen addig, amíg Perselus úgy nem döntött, elég lesz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry nagyon furcsának találta az egész helyzetet. A férfi ruhákat válogat neki – ő maga válassza ki a ruháit! Teljesen össze volt zavarodva, hiszen sosem volt saját pénze, Dursleyék pedig nem hagyták, hogy válasszon magának bármit is, így fogalma sem volt, mire számítson. Bármennyire sokkolta is a tény, hogy Piton a saját kezébe vette a dolgokat, ugyanakkor hihetetlenül meg is könnyebbült. A kasszánál viszont teljesen elképedt a számla láttán. Az ruhák többsége 20-30 fontnál is többe került!

Már nyitotta volna a száját, de Piton nyilván figyelte reakcióját a szeme sarkából, mert azonnal felmordult. - Még egy szó a pénzről, és addig marad rajtad a némító bűbáj, amíg bele nem verem a makacs fejedbe, hogy ne kérdőjelezd meg a döntéseimet – sziszegte halkan, nehogy a közelükben álló muglik meghallják.

Harry dühösen meredt rá. Ez nem teheti meg! Nem volt helyes, hogy az iskola fizesse az ő ruháit, főleg mert nyilván tévesen azt feltételezik, hogy Dursleyék később kiegyenlítik a számlát. Na, persze, majd ha fagy, akkor fogják! Ezt viszont azonnal tisztázni kellene, hogy ő maga fizethessen értük most rögtön. Pitonnal vitatkozni az üzlet kellős közepén azonban nem tűnt jó ötletnek, így Harry a hazáig tartó úton végig nyugtalan némaságba burkolózott.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miután elküldte Harryt házi feladatot írni, ő maga pedig hozzálátott az ebéd elkészítésének, Perselus a reggeli eseményeken tűnődött. A fiú sokszor durva volt, és állandóan feleselt, amin egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, viszont néha érdekes dolgokat művelt, amit Piton nem várt volna tőle. A hírnévre áhítozó, öntelt Potter, akit elképzelt magának, álnevet használt, hogy ne ismerjék fel, és homlokába fésülte a haját, minden kétséget kizáróan azért, hogy ne lássák meg a sebhelyét. _Lehet, hogy az egész nem jelent semmit _– gondolta. Biztos volt valami oka rá, hogy ne akarja felfedni az eladó fiú előtt a kilétét.

Na meg a pénzkérdés. Bármennyire dühös is volt Piton, a kölyök egyszerűen képtelen volt leszállni a témáról, hiába biztosította többször is, hogy nem kell foglalkoznia vele. Valamiért nagyon szívére vette, hogy mindent kifizessen, de a férfi nem értette, miért ennyire fontos neki a dolog.

Megfordult, hogy az asztalra tegye a szendvicsekkel teli tálat, de megtorpant, amikor meglátta az ajtóban álló Harryt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry tudta, hogy megint kihozza a sodrából Pitont, ha felhozza a pénzkérdést, de úgy gondolta, a másik még dühösebb lenne, ha elhallgatná előle az igazságot, nem beszélve Dursleyékről, akik teljesen kikelnének magukból, ha hirtelen benyújtanák nekik a számlát. Bármikor is következzen be a pillanat, amikor majd visszaküldik hozzájuk, Harry tudta, hogy nem akar olyankor szembenézni velük, mikor még a szokásosabbnál is jobban fújnak rá. Bármennyire kockázatosnak is tűnt hát a dolog, vonakodva megkörnyékezte Pitont a problémával.

Reszketve állt az ajtóban, tűnődve, hogyan hívja fel magára a figyelmet anélkül, hogy rögtön magára haragítja, amikor a férfi hirtelen megfordult és meglátta. _Egyszerűen megkérdezem és kész!_ – döntötte el, elvégre a Roxfortban egy irritált bájitaltan tanárnál félelmetesebb dolgokkal is szembe kellett már néznie.

- Nem fogják visszafizetni a pénzt, uram – jelentette ki. A professzor tekintete azonnal elsötétedett, de Harry nem akart esélyt adni neki, hogy megbüntethesse, mielőtt megértetné vele a helyzetet. – Kérem, csak hagyja, hogy visszafizessem az iskolának a pénzt. Amikor Dursleyék nemet mondanak, így is úgy is meg kéne tennem, és így legalább nem kéne később magyarázkodni nekik. Kérem, ne kérdezze meg Dursleyéket, mert ők csak rám lennének _nagyon _mérgesek – kezét tördelve nézett maga elé, tudta, hogy szánalmas és gyenge, viszont ha arra gondolt, hogy egy kifizetetlen számlával kopogtat be a rokonaihoz, tudta, hogy azok inkább kidobják az összes ruhát, semmint fizessenek értük.

Piton arca kifürkészhetetlen volt. – Potter. Tisztában vagy vele, hogy idén nyáron én gondoskodom rólad? – Harry bólintott. – Rendesen válaszolj.

- Igen, uram.

- Ebben az esetben nyilván azt is megérted, teljesen mindegy, hogy a rokonaid – a szót szinte köpte összeszorított fogai közül – hogyan reagálnak bármire, ami veled kapcsolatos.

- Amikor visszamegyek… - kezdte, de Piton közbevágott, mielőtt folytathatta volna.

- Nem fogsz visszamenni, Potter.

Harry oda se figyelve máris a következő kényes témára ugrott.

- Akkor is tartozom a pénzzel az iskolának… - Piton azonban most sem hagyta neki végigmondani.

- Potter, semmi szükség rá, hogy bármit is visszafizess. A rokonaidtól sem várja el ezt senki. A pénzt elköltöttük, de senki nem tartozik senkinek semmivel. Ülj le, ebédelj meg, aztán nyomás fel a szobádba. A büntetésed úgy szól, hogy vacsoráig ott is maradsz – mondta ridegen, azzal eltűnt egy bájital magazin lapjai mögött.


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

Harry már három napja élt Pitonnál, de ezek közül a vásárlás utáni volt a legfurcsább. Ekkor nézte csak meg igazán a ruhákat, amiket a mugli boltban vettek, és rögtön megállapította, hogy a legjobbak, amiket valaha viselt. Piton javasolta, hogy dobja ki a Dursleyéktől örökölt rongyokat, neki pedig nem is telt sok idejébe megszabadulni a sok kacattól, bár sejtette, a tanár egyszerűen csak nem akarja, hogy Harry telezsúfolja a szobát a dolgaival.

A napok csendesen teltek, Pitont leginkább csak az étkezések alkalmával látta, meg amikor visszakapta tőle a piros tintával telejavított házi feladatait. Harry, amennyire lehetett rá is segített a dologra; szabad idejét a lehető legtávolabb töltötte Pitontól, és mikor magában volt úgy tett, mintha nem is élnének együtt. Párszor ugyan összefutottak nap közben is, de ettől eltekintve Harry elég magányosnak érezte magát. Rájött, hogy amennyiben nem közli valahogyan a barátaival a megváltozott helyzetet, hiába vár rá, hogy levelet kapjon tőlük. Még a Siriustól a vonaton kapott levélre sem válaszolt, ezt a mai délután folyamán akarta pótolni.

_Sirius_

_Köszönöm, hogy aláírtad nekem az engedélyt! Jó lesz végre úgy lemenni Roxmortsba, hogy nincs rajtam a köpeny, és nem kell félnem, hogy utána bajba kerülök. Ron üzeni, hogy köszönet a bagolyért, nagyon örült neki. Azért írok, hogy tudassam veled, idén nyáron, ha levelet küldesz nekem, ne Dursleyékhez címezd, hanem a Roxfortba. Remélem, jól érzed magad, bárhol vagy is most!_

_Harry_

_Ez__jól__hangzik__ – _gondolta, miközben átolvasta a levelet. Siriusnak nem kell feltétlenül tudnia, hogy Pitonnal lakik, úgyis csak dühös lenne, elvégre Piton nem volt éppen a szíve csücske fiatal korában. Lehet, hogy jelenetet rendezne, és akkor ő mehetne vissza Dursleyékhez. Azt pedig nem akarta. _Jobb,__ha__nem__tud__róla_– döntötte el.

Mivel a levél gyorsan elkészült, rengeteg szabadideje maradt, ezért gyorsan firkantott egy cetlit „A bagolyházba mentem" felirattal, a konyhaasztalra dobta, aztán ráérősen elindult felfelé a toronyba. Hiába volt teljesen kihalt az iskola, Harry imádott sétálgatni a falak között, ilyenkor szinte érezte, ahogy a mágia áramlik körülötte, ez pedig annyira eltérő volt a Dursley-féle környezettől, hogy teljesen biztonságban érezte magát tőle.

Megnyugtató, de egyben furcsa is volt a gondolat, hogy húsz évvel ezelőtt a szülei ugyanezeket a folyosókat rótták, ugyanezek mellett a festmények mellett haladtak el, és ugyanazokba az osztálytermekbe igyekeztek órára. A Hagridtól kapott fotóalbumot leszámítva ez volt a második igazi kötelék, ami hozzájuk kötötte.

A bagolyházba érve Hedvigért kiáltott, bár szinte azonnal kiszúrta a barna és szürke iskolai baglyok között, a madár pedig rögtön odaszállt hozzá.

- Szia, kislány, hiányoztam neked? – Hedvig elégedett huhogással finoman megcsipkedte a kezét. – Van egy levél, ami el kellene vinned – közölte, miközben rákötötte a papírt a madár lábára. Gyorsan megsimogatta mielőtt útjára bocsátotta, és kicsit szomorúan nézett a távolodó pötty után; hiányolta, hogy nem lehet vele ezen a nyáron, általában ő volt az egyetlen élőlény, aki Dursleyéknél való tartózkodása alatt nem utálattal tekintett rá. Sokszor lehangoló volt, hogy odalent a pincében senki sincs, aki szeresse.

Az ablakon kinézve máris jobb kedvre derült; a napsütéses udvar sokkal kellemesebb látvány volt, mint a félhomályos „tömlöc". Ekkor meglátta Hagridot, oldalán Agyarral, akik épp a kunyhó felé tartottak, ez pedig eszébe juttatta, hogy ennél jobb alkalom nem is kell, hogy meglátogassa őket! Eddig nem volt ideje rá, de annyira áhítozott egy barátságos arcra, hogy szinte futva tette meg az utat a főkapuig, közben ügyesen kitérve a málnával dobálózó Hóborc elől. Titokban azt remélte, a kopogószellem is örül a jelenlétének, így legalább ő sincs egyedül egész nyáron, bár az már kevésbé volt megnyugtató gondolat, hogy ezzel Hóborc első számú célpontjává avanzsált. Szerencsére a tanári lakrészekbe a szellem nem tudott bejönni, így az idő nagy részében nem kellett tartania tőle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A birtok ugyanolyan elhagyatott volt, mint az iskola többi része, de Harry kedvét ez sem lohasztotta le, vidáman bedörömbölt az ajtón. Agyar öblös ugatásától kísérve Hagrid végre kinyitotta az ajtót, és meglepve pislogott a vigyorgó fiúra.

- Harry! Már nagyon vártam, mikor fogsz végre meglátogatni minket!

- Helló, Hagrid – mosolygott fel rá Harry.

- Gyere csak be, gyere! Csend legyen, Agyar! – és visszafogta a kutyát, mielőtt az Harryre vetné magát örömében.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem jöttem eddig, de az előbb megláttalak titeket a bagolyházból, és gondoltam most van itt az ideje egy baráti látogatásnak – a kunyhó ismerős légköre megnyugtatta, ellazulva foglalt helyet a tűzhely mellett, amelyben most szerencsére nem lobogott a tűz.

- Ugyan már, Harry, ide akkor jössz, amikor akarsz. Na, és hogyhogy újra itt vagy a Roxfortban? Dursleyék keze van a dologban? – aggodalmaskodott, helyet foglalva a Harryvel szembeni hatalmas karosszékben.

- Alig értem oda, amikor Piton egyszer csak megjelent és visszahozott a kastélyba. Szóval te se tudtad, hogy Dumbledore meggondolta magát? – kérdezte, fél kézzel Agyar fejét simogatva, másikkal pedig a nadrágjára csöpögött nyálat törölgetve.

- Nem, de ő mindig azt teszi, ami a legjobb, bíznod kell benne Harry. Na, akkor ez azt jelenti, te vagy az egyetlen tanuló az egész kastélyban?

- Igen, és bár kicsit fura, de azért nagyon örülök, hogy itt lehetek.

- De nem a toronyban laksz egyedül, ugye? – vonta össze Hagrid busa szemöldökét.

- Nem – fintorgott Harry. – Ehelyett Piton pincebörtönében raboskodom.

- Aha, és hogy jöttök ki a professzorral?

- Elég jól, azt hiszem. Elvégre még élek, és egy üstbe sem aprítottak fel hozzávalónak – tréfálkozott Harry.

- Mit szólnál egy szelet tortához? – váltott témát Hagrid.

- Öhm… - az udvarias Harry keze hamarosan tele volt a félóriás legendásan csapnivaló sütijével.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus a pincében található legnagyobb tanteremben éppen bájtalt főzött. Szerette ezt a helyet, az _ő__helye_volt, békés, csendes, ahol minden zavaró tényező nélkül merülhetett bele a bájitalfőzés nemes tudományába. A gyengélkedő számára kellett néhány főzetet elkészítenie, és aggódott, hogy Potter rábízott felügyelete mellett elmarad majd a munkájával. Az együttélés azonban korántsem volt olyan szörnyű, mint amilyennek elképzelte. Az igazat megvallva a feszült hangulatú étkezések kivételével, meg amikor visszaadta neki a kijavított házi feladatát, nem igazán töltött időt a fiúval. Szívből remélte, hogy ez a továbbiakban is így fog folytatódni. Ily módon ugyanis úgy teljesíthette a Lilynek tett ígéretét, hogy közben nem kellett James Potter élő hasonmását bámulnia.

Udvarias kopogtatás hangzott az ajtó felől, mire tartósító bűbájt szórt az üstben kavargó bájitalra. Nem várt vendéget, kollégái pedig tudták, hogy főzés közben nem szereti, ha zavarják, ugyanis pár percnyi figyelmetlenség egy egész üstnyi használhatatlan bájitalhoz vezethetett.

- Szabad – szólt ki halkan. Az ajtó kitárult, és elkomorodva vette tudomásul, hogy Albus Dumbledore tisztelte meg a jelenlétével. Irodai vitájuk óta nem beszélt az igazgatóval, és a pár napnyi távollét után sem látta pozitívabb fényben az idős mágus döntéseit. Úgy gondolta, Dumbledore vagy nem veszi őt komolyan, vagy nem tartja elég fontosnak a fiú életkörülményeit ahhoz, hogy intézkedjen, amikor szükséges. Pitonnak egyik verzió sem volt ínyére.

- Szép napot, Perselus – köszönt a mágus ünnepélyesen.

- Igazgató úr – biccentett ő kurtán.

Mikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a bájitalmester nem fog újra megszólalni, Dumbledore vette át a szót. – Van egy-két dolog, amit meg kéne beszélnünk; részemről úgy érzem, tartozom egy bocsánatkéréssel. De ezt talán valahol máshol kéne megvitatnunk.

- A szállásom közel van, az biztosan megfelelne – egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette az üst tartalmát, mert tudta, hogy később már nem sokra menne vele, Hóborc pedig sokszor remek tréfának tartotta a felrobbanó bájitalok látványát.

Szótlanul tették meg az utat, és csak akkor szólaltak meg, mikor már mindketten kényelmesen ültek a nappaliban.

- Perselus, szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. Azt hiszem, a vágy, hogy megvédjem Harryt a Voldemort általi fenyegetéstől kissé elvakított, és nem vettem eléggé komolyan az aggodalmait.

Perselust igen meglepték ezek az őszinte szavak. – Azt hiszem, valóban így volt. Bocsánatkérés elfogadva.

- Pár hétig távol leszek a Roxforttól, de előtte még szeretnék Harrynek búcsút mondani.

- És gondolom, most rögtön szeretne beszélni vele.

- Igen, ha lehetséges.

Perselus a konyhaasztalhoz lépett, és amikor elolvasta a cetlit, fennhangon megszólalt. – Tippy! – egy pukkanás, és szinte azonnal megjelent mellette a szólított házimanó. – Menj a bagolyházba, és tudasd Potter úrral, hogy most rögtön vissza kell térnie ide.

Szinte még le sem ült odabent a nappaliban, amikor a házimanó újra megjelent előtte.

- Piton professzor, uram – cincogta félénken.

- Igen?

- Potter úr nincs a bagolyházban, uram – visította félősen a manó, mintha az ő hibája lenne, hogy nem találta meg a fiút a kért helyen.

- Csak ezt akartam, most visszamehetsz a konyhába.

Piton Harry szobájához masírozott, de hiába kopogott, a szoba üresen ásított. Homlokán elmélyültek a ráncok, ahogy összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Potter megint azt hiszi, minden szabály felett áll – motyogta ingerülten.

- Ugyan, Perselus, ne legyen túl szigorú hozzá – jegyezte meg Dumbledore nyugodtan.

A férfi oda se figyelve elhúzta a száját. – Húsz perc múlva kiderül, hogy Potter úr hajlandó-e legalább a szabályaim egy részét betartani.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry hatalmas vigyorral lépett ki a kunyhóból, keze tele Hagrid cukrásztudományának remekeivel, amelyeket nem volt szíve visszautasítani. Remek délutánt töltöttek együtt, sok mindenről esett szó, Csikócsőrtől kezdve a kviddicsen át azokig a lényekig, amelyekről Hagrid tanítani akart következő évben. Utóbbi téma kissé nyugtalanította, bár majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy a vadőr Norbertnél rosszabb ötlettel már úgysem tud előállni. Mikor Csikócsőrre terelődött a beszélgetés, Harry alig bírta kordában tartani vigyorát, élvezettel adta az tudatlant a hipogriff hollétével kapcsolatban. Öt perccel az előírt idő előtt ért vissza a pincébe, és büszke volt, hogy ennyi mindent el tudott végezni egy nap alatt. A nappaliba lépve meglepetten vette tudomásul a kanapén ücsörgő Dumbledore jelenlétét, aki mellett Piton a szokásosnál is haragosabban vonogatta a szemöldökét.

- Harry, örülök, hogy itt vagy végre, ülj le – mosolygott az öreg mágus, vidáman pillantva rá félhold szemüvege lencséi mögül.

- Oh, um… oké – hebegte, de közben már Dumbledore ittlétének okán tűnődött, és azon, hogy annak van-e valami köze a bájitaltan tanár nyilvánvaló rosszkedvéhez.

Piton sarkon fordult és a konyhába vonult, Harry gyanította, hogy mivel már hét órára jár az idő, valószínűleg a vacsorával foglalatoskodik, ami ilyentájt rég készen szokott lenni.

- Attól tartok várnod kell még egy kicsit az evéssel Harry, ugyanis szeretnék váltani veled néhány szót – mondta Dumbledore, követve a fiú pillantását.

Harry óvatosan letette az asztalra Hagrid ajándékait, lesöpörve a morzsákat a ruhájáról.

- Aha, Hagrid híres süteménye – jegyezte meg az igazgató, élvezettel szemlélve az asztalra koppanó darabokat.

- Igen, nem sikerült az összeset elrágnom, amíg ott voltam nála – vigyorodott el Harry is.

- Jómagam általában jobban preferálom az édesebb fajtát; de térjünk inkább a tárgyra: sikerült beilleszkedned az új környezetbe?

- Igen, azt hiszem – felelte Harry kissé meglepődve a kérdésen.

- Te és Piton professzor jól kijöttök egymással?

- Hát, igen… nagyjából.

- Úgy értesültem, Remus tájékoztatta a keresztapádat jelenlegi körülményeidről – jelentette ki Dumbledore óvatosan.

Harry kerekre nyílt szemmel bámult az igazgatóra, mert a hangsúly alapján azon sem lepődött volna meg, ha Sirius hirtelen beront az ajtón. – Oh!

- Azzal gondolom tisztában vagy, hogy Piton professzor és a keresztapád nem igazán viseltetnek jó szívvel egymás iránt.

- Igen, uram – Harry csaknem felhorkant, úgy érezve Dumbledore enyhén szólva is finoman fogalmazott. Ezt az idős mágus is érezte, mert megértőn bólintott.

- Talán írhatnál Siriusnak, hogy azzal is megnyugtasd, nincs semmi bajod.

- Épp ma írtam neki levelet, de csak annyit árultam el benne, hogy a Roxfortban töltöm a nyarat.

- Szerintem már az is elegendő, ha egyáltalán hall felőled. Hát, azt hiszem, ennyi lenne Harry. Pár hétig nem találkozunk, mert távol leszek a Roxforttól – ezzel felállt, és komótosan az ajtóhoz sétált. – Hallgass Piton professzorra Harry! Viszlát Perselus!

- Viszlát, uram – Harry a távozó igazgatót nézve nem vette észre az ideges Pitont, aki időközben visszatért a konyhából.

- Potter, a konyhába, _most!_

Harry követte, bár nem értette mi rosszat tehetett ez alkalommal.

- Nem is értem miért lepődöm meg, elvégre ez az igazán tipikus viselkedés a híres Harry Pottertől! Egy hírességre pedig nem vonatkoznak az egyszerű földi halandók szabályai – vicsorgott Piton a fiúra.

Igen, megint őrá mérges. Hiába törte azonban a fejét, képtelen volt kitalálni, mi volt az megbocsáthatatlan bűn, ami felingerelte a férfit. – Időben visszajöttem!

Piton oda se figyelt, egyre keményebb hangon fújta tovább a magáét. – Tisztában kell lenned a szabályokkal Potter! S ha ebédkor még emlékeztél rájuk, nem értem hogyan sikerült elfelejtened őket pár órával később.

Harry értetlenül ráncolta a homlokát, egészen, amíg meg nem látta a saját kézírásával írt cetlit a konyhaasztalon; csak ekkor esett le neki a tantusz. – _Ajaj!_ – tört ki belőle önkéntelenül. Nagy szemeket meresztve nézett fel Pitonra, aki fenyegető fintorral nézett rá. – Ajaj… - motyogta, immár sokkal halkabban.

- Ajaj, valóban!

- De hát… én csak… elfelejtettem.

- Igazán kényelmes magyarázat – mosolyodott el Piton gúnyosan.

- De én nem akartam…

- Persze, te csupán úgy érzed, a szabályok rád nem vonatkoznak – folytatta felhorkanva a tanár, és ezt a kifejezést Harry már jó ismerősként üdvözölte, annyiszor látta órán a bájitaltan teremben. A tömör utálat kifejezése volt, az igazságtalan kegyetlenségtől pedig friss düh bugyogott fel Harry lelkében.

- Nem hiszem, hogy _bárminek_is felette állok! – üvöltötte magából kikelve.

- Valóban, Potter úr? – kérdezte Piton veszélyesen mézesmázos hangon.

- Igen, _valóban_– amint a mondat elhangzott, Harry már érezte, hogy kissé túl messzire ment, mégis állta a tanár tekintetét.

- Kifelé! – csattant fel a másik, neki pedig nem kellett kétszer mondani, elcsörtetett a saját szobája felé.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Micsoda durva, arrogáns kölyök! Van mersze ilyen hangon feleselni annak, aki befogadta és ruhákat vett neki! Ugyanott folytatja, ahol abbahagyta, a saját biztonsága érdekében hozott szabályok határait feszegeti. Pont, ahogy az apja, folyton átlépi a határvonalat, kivonja magát a szabályok alól, amiket a nála sokkal intelligensebbek hoztak, csak azért, hogy megvédjék őt. Pár percig még dühöngött magában, csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a fiú tányérja érintetlenül hever az asztalon. Semmi kedve nem volt kihívni enni, érezte, hogy a türelme jelenleg nem bírná ki a kölyök látványát.

Az ajtaja kilincsre csukva volt. Perselus belépve látta, ahogy az ágy szélén ül, elmélyülten bámulva egy pontot a padlón, miközben önkéntelen mozdulattal végigszánt kezével a haján. Diszkréten megköszörülte a torkát, mire a fiú felkapta a fejét, és tágra nyílt szemekkel rábámult. Perselus letette a tányért az íróasztalra.

- A hét további részében büntetésben vagy, nem hagyhatod el a szállást. Mivel nem bízhatom benne, hogy a szabadidődre vonatkozó elvárásokat betartod, ezért megfosztalak tőle. Evés után szeretném, ha leírnád az ideérkezésedkor elhangzott szabályokat, és hogy miért olyan fontos betartani őket.

A fiú nem adta jelét, hogy bármit is hallott volna az egészből, továbbra is kitartóan bámulta a padlót. Perselus kezdett kételkedni, helyesen tette-e, hogy ilyen messzire ment Potter védelme érdekében. Talán jobb lett volna, ha a rokonainál hagyja. Ahogy megfordult, szinte hallotta, ahogy a fiú nagy levegőt vesz, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de végül nem szólalt meg, Perselus pedig némán elhagyta a szobát.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry szörnyen érezte magát, és bár még mindig dühös volt, egyet biztosan tudott: nem akar visszamenni Dursleyékhez. Egy része szeretett volna bocsánatot kérni, és mindent helyrehozni, de legbelül tudta, hogy Pitonnak nincs igaza. Egyáltalán nem volt olyan, amilyennek a férfi leírta, azt meg egyenesen nevetségesnek találta, hogy ekkora ügyet csinál minden apró szabályszegésből. Miért kell folyton ennyit _személyeskednie?_Micsoda egy görény! Hiszen Harry nem akart megszegni semmilyen szabályt, egyszerűen csak elkövetett egy hibát!

Mivel egészen elment az étvágya, rá se nézett a tányérra, a Piton által adott ostoba feladatnak viszont duzzogva nekifogott.

_Ne menjek Piton professzor szobájába. Ez azért fontos, mert (nyilvánvalóan rejteget valamit) tisztelnem kell a magánéletét és ki kell térnem az útjából._

_Az__asztalnál__kell__étkeznem__(de__csak__amíg__nem__vagyok__Piton__útjában)__-_Ennél a sornál elégedett mosollyal az asztalon heverő tányérra nézett - _Ez__azért__fontos,__mert__jó__modorra__vall,__ha__az__asztalnál__eszünk,__és__nem__csöpögtetjük__szét__máshol__az__ételt._

_Miután megcsináltam a házit, el kell vinnem hozzá ellenőriztetni. Ez fontos, mert (Piton napja nyilvánvalóan nem teljes anélkül, hogy legalább napjában egyszer ne sértegesse más munkáját) szeretné, ha rendesen megcsinálnám a feladataimat. _

_El kell mondanom neki, hová megyek a szabadidőmben. Ez fontos, mert nem pazarolná a drága idejét arra, hogy megkeressen, ha nem tudja, hol vagyok._

Mivel ötödik pont nem jutott eszébe, a szabályokat és az ételt is félretolta, és úgy döntött, hogy frusztrációját egy Ronnak írt levélben vezeti le.

_Helló, Ron!_

_Mi újság veled? Üdvözölj mindenkit az Odúban a nevemben. Idén nyáron nem Dursleyéknél lakom, képzeld, Dumbledore megengedte, hogy a Roxfortban maradjak. Ez a jó hír; a rossz az, hogy együtt kell laknom Pitonnal! Egyszerűen borzalmas, Ron, ezt te elképzelni sem tudod! Komolyan mondom, kész rémálom, lassan bedilizek. Kérlek, írj, amilyen hamar csak tudsz!_

_Harry_

Mivel büntetésben volt, vagyis nem mehetett fel a bagolyházba, tudta, hogy más módot kell találnia a levél elküldésére. Talán használhatná a köpenyt, hogy kiszökjön; esetleg megkérhetne egy házimanót, hogy segítsen neki. Még akkor is a különböző terveken töprengett, amikor Piton ismét belépett.

- Arra kértelek, hogy vacsorázz meg – Harry összehajtogatta a levelet és elfordult, mert nem akarta látni, ahogy a férfi megint felpaprikázza magát engedetlen viselkedésén. Kelletlenül felvette a villáját, és ide-oda tologatta az ételt a tányéron, miközben Piton felvette a listát, és olvasni kezdett. Rendkívül zavaró volt, hogy a jelenlétében olvassa el, amit írt, de Piton hosszú ideig nem szólt egy szót sem; Harry pedig egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy sikerült megint felingerelnie.

- Ez nem helyes, Potter – szólalt meg egyszer csak a tanár, sokkal nyugodtabb hangon, mint a mai estén bármikor.

_De__igen,__az!_– gondolta dühösen Harry, de nem szólt közbe, mert a másik közben folytatta.

- Fogd a tányért és gyere ki a konyhába – mondta és Harry, akinek mára éppen elege volt Piton társaságából, habozva követte.

Ahogy kiértek, Piton suhintott egyet a pálcájával, Harry tányérján pedig gőzölögni kezdett az étel. – Egyél. Most! És miközben beszélek, ne szakíts félbe.

Letette Harry listáját közéjük az asztalra.

- A biztonságod érdekében kértem, hogy mindig áruld el a hollétedet. Ez egy mágikus kastély; és ez azt jelenti, hogy nagyon veszélyes tud lenni. A tanév alatt rengeteg tanár és diák van itt, vagyis kedvedre mászkálhatsz, de most nincs itt más rajtam kívül. Ha elveszel, megsérülsz, eltűnsz, akkor sincs itt más rajtam kívül. Megértetted? – lassan, nyugodtan beszélt, mintha épp egy új fogalmat próbálna megértetni vele.

- Igen, uram – felelte Harry bágyadtan, de amikor Piton sarkon fordult, hogy kimenjen, halkan utánaszólt. – Nem direkt felejtettem el.

Piton bólintott és magára hagyta.


	7. Chapter 7

7. fejezet

Az ezt követő hét szörnyen unalmasnak tűnt Harry számára, főleg mert a közelében lévő egyetlen személlyel kölcsönösen megtettek minden tőlük telhetőt, hogy minél több időt töltsenek távol egymástól. Arra sem volt alkalma, hogy elküldje a Ronnak írt levelet, emiatt pedig napról napra egyre idegesebb lett. Nem mintha a levél mondanivalója annyira fontos lett volna, de ismerte barátait, akik hajlamosak voltak elhamarkodott mentőakciókba kezdeni, ha sokáig nem hallottak felőle. Azt sem tartotta elképzelhetetlennek, hogy egy idő után fogják magukat, és elmennek Dursleyékhez, hogy ellenőrizzék, jól érzi-e magát. A varázsutálatáról híres család nyilván nem ugrálna örömében, ha hirtelen egy csapatnyi varázslóval találná magát szemben, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a sérelmet nyilván Harryn torolnák meg, amikor újra találkoznak vele.

Muszáj volt elküldenie azt a levelet, a terve pedig már készen is állt; ott feküdt előtte a mintaszerűen megírt házi feladat, amit tizenegykor készült leadni ellenőrzésre. Napok óta gürizett ezen a dolgozaton, mindent beleadott, hogy amolyan Hermione-féle tökéletességgel és alapossággal készítse el, remélve, hogy ezt látva Piton megfelelően jó hangulatban lesz, hogy meghallgassa Harry kérését a levéllel kapcsolatban. Finoman belemártotta a penna hegyét a tintába, és miközben lerázta róla a felesleget, elgondolkodva nézegette a teleírt pergament. Már így is sokkal többet írt, mint amennyi az elvárás lett volna, ráadásul a tőle telhető legszebb írással; arra jutott, gyanút keltene, ha ennél jobban túlteljesítene. Úgy érezte, akkor sem érné meg többet szenvedni vele, ha a levél elküldése lenne a jutalom. Hihetetlennek tartotta, hogy Hermione képes ezt minden nap, minden egyes házi feladatnál megcsinálni. _Ha__Piton__még__ezzel__sem__lesz__elégedett,__feladom._

A konyhába sétált, és óvatosan letette a pergament az asztal közepére, ahogy általában minden nap. Ma viszont nem vonult vissza a saját szobájába, helyette inkább a nappaliban telepedett le. Úgy képzelte, így rögtön elkaphatja Pitont, amikor a tanár kijön, és elolvassa a házit. Nyilván megállapítja majd, hogy ez a legjobb, amire Harrytől valaha számíthat, és nem lesz ideje, hogy felhúzza magát valamin, mielőtt Harry előáll a kéréssel. A fiú elhatározta, hogy ennek a tervnek működnie kell.

Addig viszont, míg egyáltalán megkísérelheti a legnehezebb részt – vagyis Piton megkérdezését – még rengeteg elütni való ideje maradt, amit nem volt kedve ücsörgéssel tölteni. Tanácstalanul körülnézett, és szinte rögtön megakadt a szeme egy sakktáblán az egyik sarokban. Mellette ott hevertek a bábuk, de Harry inkább gyorsan a szobájába szaladt, hogy előhozza a saját készletét is. Eleget látta Ront játszani, és tudta, hogy jó, ha van egy tartalék szett kéznél. Belőle sosem vált igazán jó játékos, Ron bármikor lemosta a pályáról, de élvezte nézni, ahogy a bábuk elkalapálják egymást – ezzel biztosan jól elüti majd az időt, amíg Piton megjelenik.

Húsz perccel később már teljesen belemerült a két sakk szett közötti nevetséges csata levezénylésébe. Kitalálta, hogy Piton bábuit mardekárosokról, a sajátjait meg griffendélesekről nevezi el. Tudta, hogy ha valaki látná, amit csinál, nem lenne nehéz rájönnie, hogy ez nem annyira a sakkról, inkább a mardekáros bábuk lemészárlásáról szól, de Harryt nem érdekelte, mert nagyon jól szórakozott. Kiskorában volt alkalma megtanulni, hogyan érezze jól magát egyedül; Dursleyéknek az ő szórakozása volt a legkisebb problémája, és játszótársa sem igen akadt, így ha nem akart unatkozni, fel kellett találnia magát.

Nem tudta, hogy Piton időközben előjött a szobájából, s most az ajtóban állva, enyhén megemelt szemöldökkel figyeli sajátos narrációval előadott kommentárját.

- Seamus, irány a G4, tarold le! – és elragadtatva nézte, ahogy rövid birkózás után „Seamus" levonszolja „Monstrót" a pályáról. – Remek, mivel Crak teljesen elveszettnek érzi magát Monstro nélkül… öngyilkos akció az F3-ra! Dean pedig befejezi a munkát… Üsd ki! Mire vársz? – feddte meg a késlekedő bábut.

- Remélem, jól szórakozol – jegyezte meg epésen Piton, lepillantva a táblára Harry válla felett. Ő ijedten felkiáltott, és olyan hirtelen pattant fel, hogy ledöntötte a táblát, az immár sikítozó bábuk pedig szanaszét landoltak a földön. Harry iszonyodva nézte a felfordulást. Érezte, hogy arcszíne céklavörösre vált, mivel korábban nem kért engedélyt a tábla használatára, és azt sem tudhatta, mióta figyeli Piton az időnként igen bolondosra sikerült sakk-csatát.

- Azért remélem tisztában vagy vele, hogy ezt a játékot általában nem így szokták játszani.

Harry furának találta, hogy a férfi még nem kezdett el ordibálni vele. Elvégre hozzányúlt a holmijához engedély nélkül, arra pedig jól emlékezett, hogy a legnagyobb balhék előszele volt, amikor Dursleyéknél ugyanezt tette, és rajtakapták. Most meg nemhogy játszott a bábukkal, de ott hevernek előtte szanaszét a földön. _Már__csak__másodpercek__kérdése,__hogy__kijöjjön__a__sodrából._Talán legjobb lenne, ha rögtön bocsánatot kérne, elvégre a levél ügylet miatt jó hangulatban akarta tartani a férfit. Tartott tőle viszont, hogy megint büntetésre számíthat, és nem akarta, hogy a tanár eltiltsa a holnapi látogatástól Lupinnal.

- Sajnálom... – hadarta, de Piton csak a szemét forgatta.

- Takaríts fel, Potter, a későbbiekben pedig lehetőleg ne a jelenlétemben űzd az idióta hobbijaidat. Egyébként Lupin hívott és közölte, hogy holnap délelőtt pontban tíz órakor idejön, hogy elvigyen téged magával. Gondolom képes vagy addigra elkészülni – mondta, miközben Harry szájtátva meredt rá, és alig merte elhinni a szerencséjét.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perselus a konyha felé tartott, de elhatározta, hogy benéz a szobába is. Ez egyfajta szokássá vált nála; tudta, hogy a fiúnak láthatatlanná tévő köpenye van, és meg akart bizonyosodni, hogy nem lóg ki a büntetésből, amikor alkalma van rá.

Meglepődött, amikor meglátta őt a nappaliban. Egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy elővette a sakk készletet; mivel ismerte a fiú kíváncsi természetét, korábban mindent eltüntetett, amit nem akart megmutatni neki, vagy nem akarta, hogy lássa. Fura volt ez egyszer így látni a fiút; szemmel láthatóan hozzászokott, hogy magát szórakoztassa, és nem volt se dühös, se ideges, hanem békésen ült és játszott. Nyáron még sose volt alkalma így látni őt, azt viszont különösnek találta, hogy a fiút ennyire megrémítette a jelenléte, és a bocsánatkérésre sem számított. A korábbi szemtelenségekért eszébe sem jutott elnézést kérni, ehelyett olyasmiért szabadkozik, amiért nem kellene. Tisztán látszott az arcán a bűntudat – valamiért meg volt győződve róla, hogy rosszat tett.

Perselus úgy gondolta, megnézi a beadott házi feladatát, és ebédnél adja vissza neki. Az eddigi munkái nagyrészt átlagosak voltak, bár már így is fényévekkel jobbak azoknál, amiket nyáron általában produkált. Annak fényében, amit a rokonainál látott, ezen nem is csodálkozott; elég nehéz lehet úgy házit írni, hogy a ládád egy szekrény fenekén hányódik. A gondolatmenet itt megszakadt, amikor belenézett az asztalon hagyott pergamenbe. A kiadott feladat a sajátja volt, és amint kihajtogatta, rögtön látta, hogy nem csak hosszabb, mint amennyit előírt, hanem a Pottertől valaha látott legolvashatóbb írással van írva. _Vajon__mire__készül?_

Úgy osztályozta a munkát, mint ahogy bármelyik másikkal tette volna, és bár még így is számos helyen virított a piros tinta, a fiú láthatóan igazán erőt vett magán, hogy elfogadhatóan oldja meg a feladatot. Piton ennek ellenére eldöntötte, hogy nem fog dicséretet osztogatni neki csak azért, mert végre azt csinálta, amit mindig is kellett volna. Gyorsan készített néhány szendvicset, és megvárta, amíg Potter csatlakozik hozzá az asztalnál. A fiún látszott, hogy még mindig zavarban van az előbbi jelenet miatt, ugyanis egész idő alatt makacsul a tányérjára meredt.

- Itt a munkád, Potter – mondta, és a fiú elé csúsztatta a papírt. Kíváncsivá tette az a nagy igyekezet, amivel elkészítette ezt a dolgozatot, és tudni akarta az okát. Potter maga elé húzta a lapot, és miközben eltüntette szendvicse maradékát, tekintetével végigsiklott a kijavított részeken. Piton tudta, hogy korántsem volt nagylelkű az osztályozás során, de a fiú még így is elégedettnek látszott.

Potter egyszer csak megköszörülte a torkát, és habozva megszólalt.

- Tudom, hogy büntetésben vagyok…

_Aha!_– gondolta Perselus. _Kibújik__a__szög__a__zsákból,__mindjárt__kiderül,__mire__volt__az__a__nagy__igyekezet!_

- De szeretnék elküldeni egy levelet. Lenne rá mód, hogy esetleg még ma elküldhessem, uram? – kérdezte kertelés nélkül, és Perselus nem tudta eldönteni, hogy azért ilyen magabiztos, mert azt hiszi, úgyis eléri, amit akar, vagy csak a legendás griffendéles bátorság ütközött ki rajta.

Volt még egy dolog, ami Perselust nagyon kíváncsivá tette; a fiú képes volt ilyen különleges gonddal elkészíteni egy feladatot csak azért, hogy még ma elküldhessen egy levelet, holott holnap szabadon megtehetné, amikor úgyis lejárna a büntetése. Nos, ha túl hamar beadná a derekát, erre a talányra úgysem kapna választ.

- Bármilyen megható is a barátaid iránti odaadásod, nyilván kibírsz még egy napot, mielőtt elküldöd azt a levelet.

Perselus kíváncsisága fokozódott, amikor a válasz hallatán Potter az ajkát harapdálva mély levegőt vett, látszólag próbálva úrrá lenni kitörni készülő indulatain.

- Kérem, uram. Mindenképp szeretném ma elküldeni.

Igazából nem látott semmi kivetnivalót abban, hogy a fiú elküldje azt a levelet, de az erőfeszítés és látható idegesség láttán úgy érezte, tudnia kell, mi lehet a látszólag egyszerű kérés mögött.

- Pár nappal ezelőtt megbeszéltünk valamit. Elmondtam, hogy ha úgy érzed, valamiért nem tudod teljesíteni egy kérésemet, mondd el, miért van ez, és esetleg eltekintünk a dologtól. Szóval, tedd meg és áruld el, miért nem várhat az a levél holnapig? - kérdezte és némiképp ridegen bámult rá, amikor Potter hosszú ideig nem szólalt meg.

- A barátaim úgy tudják, hogy Dursleyéknél vagyok, és eddig még nem írtam nekik.

- Próbáld meg újra, ez nem volt túl jó magyarázat. _Olyan__az__egész,__mint__a__foghúzás_– gondolta Piton szárazon.

Potter fújt egyet. Szinte látszott, ahogy egymásnak feszül benne a két vágy; hogy ne áruljon el Pitonnak túl sokat, vagy elmondja, és akkor küldheti a levelet.

- Előfordulhat, hogy aggódnak majd értem, és ilyenkor elég… meggondolatlanok tudnak lenni. Van rá esély, hogy eljönnek, csak hogy ellenőrizzenek.

Így már érthető. A barátai valamennyire tudatában vannak, hogyan bánnak Potterrel a rokonai. Eltűnődött, vajon miért hiszi a fiú, hogy a kölykök képesek lennének elmenni Dursleyékhez, és ha megtennék, miért lenne az akkora katasztrófa. Nem volt viszont több indoka, amivel megmagyarázhatná, miért faggatózik tovább a dologról, ezért nemtörődömnek szánt arccal azt felelte:

- Szerencséd van. Nekem is van néhány levelem, amit fel kell adnom ma délután. A tiédet hagyd itt az asztalon – ezzel lobogó köpenyben visszamasírozott a dolgozószobájába.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ez__nem__is__ment__olyan__rosszul_– gondolta Harry. _Legalább__tényleg__elküldhetem__a__levelet._

Volt egy pillanat a beszélgetés során, amikor azt hitte hiába szenvedett annyit a dolgozatával, kárba fog menni a rengeteg erőfeszítés. _Hál__Istennek,__mégsem__hiába__volt__minden._

Elővette a levelet az íróasztalfiókból és kivitte a konyhába. Eltűnődött, írjon-e külön Hermionénak is, de nem akarta kísérteni a szerencséjét. Két levelet már nem akart Pitonra bízni.

Másnap reggel izgatottan ébredt. Végre nincs büntetésben! Fogalma sem volt, milyen idő lehet odakint, de eldöntötte, hogy optimista lesz, és egy egyszerű pólót kapott magára. Nem tudhatta, mi lesz az aznapi program, de az egy hetes bezártság után szinte mindegy is volt neki. Kimozdulhat végre és ez a lényeg. Nem is belépett, inkább beszökellt az étkezőbe, és miközben behabzsolta reggelijét, izgatottan topogott lábával a kövön. Piton rávicsorgott az újságja fölött.

- Próbálj emberi lény módjára étkezni, az igazgató nem lenne boldog, ha hagynálak evés közben megfulladni – közölte olyan arccal, mintha nem értené, mi lenne ebben olyan szörnyű. Harry ez egyszer nem hagyta, hogy Piton felbosszantsa. A mai napon kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt a férfi hangulatainál, főleg mert emlékezete szerint sosem látta még a tanárt máshogy, mint rosszkedvűen.

Amint a reggeli véget ért, rögtön helyet foglalt a kandalló előtti kanapén, és türelmetlenül toporogva várta Lupin érkezését. Tudta, hogy még legalább egy órája maradt addig, de képtelen volt bármi másba belefogni, annyira izgatott volt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A fiú idegesítően boldognak tűnt ma reggel, nyilván örült, hogy végre elszabadulhat innen. Az asztali viselkedés illemszabályainak fittyet hányva lapátolta magába az ételt, most pedig Perselus dolgozószobájában ült a kandalló előtt, és gyakorlatilag majd kibújt a bőréből izgatottságában. Perselus maga is nagyon várta már Lupin érkezését, habár nem igazán osztozott Harry örömében. Alig várta, hogy végre kiélvezhesse első Potter-mentes napját. Éppen becsukta a Reggeli Prófétát, de még így is látta a szeme sarkából, hogy a fiú alig fér a bőrébe.

- A szobádban maradsz, ha folytatod ezt a bosszantó fickándozást – dörrent rá végül mogorván. Az ezt követő percekben dühösen meredtek egymásra és némán ültek a helyükön, amíg a hirtelen zöldre színeződött lángok közül ki nem lépett a mosolygó Remus Lupin.

- Harry! – köszöntötte az érkezésekor gumilabdaként felpattanó fiút.

- Üdv, professzor!

- Maradjunk a Remusnál Harry. Már nem vagy a tanítványom. Perselus, mit szeretnél, hányra hozzam vissza?

- Hatig légy szíves, de ha adsz neki vacsorát, akkor elég lesz kilencre is – felelte kurtán Perselus.

- A vacsora nem probléma. Akkor kilencre itthon lesz.

Piton hanyagul bólintott, és úgy érezte, a tanév vége óta most először nyugodt napja lesz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A kandallóból kilépve Harry Lupin dolgozószobájában találta magát. Egyetlen pillantással felmérte, hogy a férfi még mindig anyagi gondokkal küszködik: a kopottas, megviselt bútorok, és a színtelen tapéta mindenesetre erre utalt. Teljesen más volt, mint a mindig vidám és élettel teli Odú, Remus látszólag meg sem próbálta a helyet otthonosabbá tenni.

- Nem valami nagy szám, de szép nagy kertje van, az idő pedig gyönyörű. Mit szólnál, ha kimennénk sétálni és elmesélnéd, mi történt veled eddig a nyáron? – kérdezte Lupin, amint kilépett a kandallóból.

A kert meglepően elhanyagoltnak tűnt, de Harry a bezártság után nagyon élvezte a friss levegőt, ahogy háton fekve leheveredett a fűbe, és felbámult az égen úszó kósza felhőkre. Remus ahelyett, hogy székeket hozott volna, inkább leült mellé a fűbe, és behatóan fürkészni kezdte Harry arcát. Halkan megköszörülve a torkát, megkérdezte:

- Szóval, hogyhogy nem a bácsikádnál és nénikédnél laksz? – kérdezte halkan, magára vonva a fiú figyelmét. Harry látta, hogy egykori tanárának komoly a tekintete.

- Nem is tudom. Korábban többször felhoztam Dumbledore professzornak, hogy jó lenne, ha a Roxfortban maradhatnék, de mindig nemet mondott. Idén viszont, alig mentem vissza Dursleyékhez, amikor Piton kevesebb, mint húsz perc elteltével egyszer csak megjelent és visszavitt az iskolába – felelte, és pillantása Remus arcáról ismét a felhőkre siklott. Ő maga is bizonytalan volt ebben a kérdésben, elvégre Dumbledore nem magyarázott el semmit, egyszerűen csak közölte vele a tényeket. Furának találta az egészet.

- Piton professzor vitt vissza? – kérdezte Lupin, némiképp meghökkenve.

- Igen, de azt hiszem Dumbledore küldhette utánam.

- Na, és hogy jöttök ki egymással?

- Hááát… nem is tudom – Harry tűnődve elfintorodott. Nem akart panaszkodni, mert félt, hogy Sirius már így is elég nagy felhajtást csapna, ha itt lenne, és nem akart rontani a helyzeten. Egyébként is, Piton nem volt rosszabb, mint amilyennek elképzelte; gyakran mondott undok dolgokat, és napnál is világosabbá tette, hogy cseppet sincs ínyére Harry jelenléte. Remus hangja zökkentette ki gondolataiból.

- De jobb nála lakni, mint a rokonaidnál?

- Nos, igen, jobb. Add enni meg ilyesmik, és legtöbbször békén hagy. Dumbledore mondta, hogy jelenleg nincs más, aki magához vehetne a nyáron.

Remus homloka ráncokba szaladt, kis idő múlva pedig komolyan azt mondta, - Ha bármire szükséged van, Harry, engem és Siriust bármikor hívhatsz, ugye tudod? Mindketten boldogan magunkhoz vettünk volna, ha lett volna rá lehetőség.

- Igen, Sirius felajánlotta… - kezdte volna Harry, de nem volt kedve ezt Remusszal megvitatni, ezért inkább más témára tért át, - Dumbledore azt mondta, Sirius nem volt boldog, mikor megtudta, hogy Pitonnál lakom.

- Sirius igen forrófejű tud lenni néha, Harry. Nehezen tud felülemelkedni a régi diákkori ellenszenvén. De csak azt akarja, ami neked a legjobb – hangja fáradtan csengett, Harry élt a gyanúval, hogy Sirius már elmondta neki a magáét az üggyel kapcsolatban.

- De egyébként semmi gond velem, szeretek ott lenni a Roxfortban. Amíg nem kell visszamennem Dursleyékhez, addig akár Pitonnál is szívesen ellakom.

- Nyugodj meg, Harry. Dumbledore és én már beszéltünk vele erről. Jó helyed lesz Perselusnál.

Elővarázsolt némi limonádét, és töltött Harrynek egy pohárral. Kellemes napot töltöttek a kertben; Harry beszélt a kínossá vált sakk-játszmáról, és hogy hogyan került többször is büntetésbe, Lupin pedig cserébe mesélt neki az apjával és Siriusszal együtt töltött diákévekről.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Remus úgy döntött, hogy mivel Harry majdnem egész héten büntetésben volt, jót fog tenni neki, ha estefelé elmennek kicsit sétálni.

- Mondd csak, Harry. Nincs valami, amit nagyon szeretnél csinálni idén nyáron?

- Mire gondol?

- Van-e hely, ahová elmennél, vagy valami, amit szívesen megtennél?

Harry erősen a törte a fejét; a Roxfortot kivéve korábban nem igazán jutott el érdekes helyekre. Egyetlen alkalom volt, amikor Dursleyék nem találtak senkit, aki vigyázott volna rá, és kénytelen-kelletlen elvitték Dudleyval együtt az állatkertbe. Emlékezett, hogy unokatestvére mennyi mindent csinált hétvégéken vagy a szünidőben: moziba, bowlingozni járt a barátaival, sőt egyszer még korcsolyázni is elment, bár azt csak egyetlen alkalommal. Bizonyára túl megerőltetőnek találta a testmozgást. Amikor elmentek érte a jégpályára, Harry is ott volt, és a látvány alapján nagyon érdekesnek találta a dolgot.

- Egyszer szívesen elmennék korcsolyázni, azt hiszem – motyogta, mert félt, hogy Remus bugyutának fogja találni a kérést.

- Hm, ez jó program, de ha nem akarjuk, hogy másnapra begörcsöljön a lábad, akkor nem lehetünk ott egész nap. De délutánra kitalálhatunk más programot is. Talán a szülinapod környékén egyik szombatra be tudjuk iktatni.

Harry erre szélesen elvigyorodott.

- Szeretnék egy szülinapi bulit!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahogy az óra kilencet ütött, Harry szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy máris vissza kell térnie. Piton nyilván meghallotta őket, mert szinte azonnal megjelent a konyhaajtóban.

- Látom, sikerült egy darabban visszahoznod – mondta olyan hangsúllyal, mintha az ellenkezőjében reménykedett volna.

Lupin szinte meg sem hallotta, helyette rögtön megszólalt, - Perselus, mielőtt elmegyek, szeretnék váltani veled néhány szót – Piton kurtán biccentett, Lupin pedig a fiú felé fordult. – Remek volt téged újra látni, Harry. Jövő szombaton megint eljövök – szorította meg biztatóan a vállát.

- Rendben. És köszönet a mai napért prof… Remus.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Merlin szakállára, mit búcsúzkodnak ennyit, ha hét nap múlva újra látják egymást!

- Potter, megmozdulnál végre? – morogta, mire Harry hátrébb lépett és egy utolsó intéssel a szobája felé indult. Piton várt, amíg a fiú után becsukódott az ajtó, csak akkor fordult újra Lupin felé.

- Köszönöm, Perselus. Rögtön a tárgyra térek: miért pont téged bízott meg Dumbledore azzal, hogy Harry gondviselője légy a nyáron?

- Ez Potter és az igazgató között zajlott, nekem nem sok közöm volt hozzá – felelte Piton kitérően.

- Perselus, kérlek! Tudom, hogy te hoztad őt el a rokonaitól, biztos van némi rálátásod, hogy mi is történt valójában.

Potter nyilván beszélt a farkasnak a dolgairól; felesleges volt tehát tovább ragaszkodni a hazugsághoz. Szerette volna elkerülni, hogy Lupin Dumbledore-hoz forduljon a kérdéseivel, és esetleg kipuhatolja, hogy Harrynek a rokonoktól való elköltöztetése az ő, Piton ötlete volt.

- Kétségeid vannak? – kérdezte.

- Harry mondott valamit, bár szerintem észre se vette… Perselus, nem tudom eldönteni, aggódjak-e, vagy sem! – mivel az aggodalom ennek ellenére rá volt írva az arcára, Piton inkább nem kérdezett vissza, arra viszont kíváncsi volt, a fiú melyik megjegyzése válthatta ki ezt a hatást.

- Mit mondott?

Lupin habozott, nem akarván elárulni Harry bizalmát, de végül úgy döntött, erről mindenképpen beszélnie kell.

- Megkérdeztem tőle, jobb-e itt élni, mint a rokonainál, mire azt felelte, „Igen, mert megetet, meg ilyesmik."

_Potter__ékesszóló,__mint__mindig_– gondolta Piton, de azért eltűnődött. – Nos, ez… érdekes – felelte óvatosan. Lupin fáradtan beletúrt szürke hajába.

- Szerintem érdemes lenne, ha Harry, Albus, te és én egyszer leülnénk, és megbeszélnénk ezt a dolgot. Szeretném tisztán látni, hogy pontosan mit is tettek vele azok az emberek…

- Az igazgató jelenleg nem tartózkodik a kastélyban, de amint visszatér, meg lehet oldani a dolgot.


	8. Chapter 8

8. fejezet

Harry jó hangulatban és kipihenten ébredt vasárnap, ezt pedig még fokozta, hogy amikor álmosan kitántorgott a konyhába, Piton az asztal felé biccentett a fejével, ahol egy levél pihent. Reggelijére rá se pillantva – amiért bezsebelt a tanártól egy sötét pillantást – azonnal a papír után kapott, amin a nemrég megismert kézírással állt ott a neve. Hogy némiképp kiengesztelje a morcos bájitaltan tanárt, gyorsan a szájába tömött egy kanál müzlit, de figyelme rögtön újra a levél felé fordult, amiről biztosra vette, hogy Siriustól jött.

Izgalom lett úrrá rajta, miközben széthajtotta a papírt. _Lehet,__hogy__Sirius__megharagudott__rám,__amiért__nem__szóltam__neki__róla,__hogy__Pitonnal__lakom._A gondolatot elhessentve próbált csak a keresztapjától kapott levél miatti örömére koncentrálni.

_Harry,_

_Remélem, minden rendben van veled; csak néhány rövid sorban akartalak tájékoztatni arról, hogy visszatérek Angliába. Nem akarok ilyen távol lenni tőled, amikor tudom, hogy Pitonnal laksz; ismerem őt, és hidd el Harry, az az ember veszélyes! Ígérd meg nekem, hogy állandóan résen leszel, a pálcád mindig legyen nálad. Nekem vagy Remusnak bármikor írhatsz, ha szükséged van ránk. Ha az a zsíros hajú mocsok megbánt téged, mindenképpen tudasd velünk._

_Válaszolj, amilyen hamar csak lehet, én pedig majd tudatom, mikor értem vissza az országba._

_Vigyázz magadra!_

_Sirius_

Harry egy kicsit zavartan tette le a levelet. Persze azzal eddig is tisztában volt, hogy Sirius és Piton nemhogy utálják, egyenesen megvetik egymást, viszont azt nem értette, miért tartja keresztapja veszélyesnek a másikat, amikor Remus világosan megmondta, hogy bízik benne. Talán Remusnak tényleg igaza volt; ahogy tegnap mondta, Sirius biztos csak túlreagálja a dolgot, hiszen annyira utálja Pitont. Tudta, hogy neki kell valahogy meggyőznie Siriust, mert látszólag Remusnak és Dumbledore-nak nem sikerült megnyugtatniuk. Harry legkevésbé sem akarta, hogy keresztapja jelenetet rendezzen, neki pedig vissza kelljen mennie Dursleyékhez. Tudta, hogy Sirius csak jót akar, de úgy érezte, tud ő vigyázni magára, elvégre már nagyon régóta kénytelen volt nagyjából egyedül boldogulni. Nem akarta, hogy Sirius elrontsa a legjobb dolgot, ami hosszú évek óta először végre megtörtént vele.

Teljesen belemerült annak tervezgetésébe, mit írjon keresztapjának megnyugtatásul, amikor Piton hangja hirtelen magához térítette.

– Nem azért kapod az ételt, hogy kidekoráld vele az asztalt, Potter.

Harry – továbbra is kissé álmodozó arccal – nagy nehezen elszakította tekintetét a levélről.

– Tedd. Azt. Le – szótagolta Piton türelmetlenül, Harry pedig bosszús képpel engedelmeskedett. Gyorsan behabzsolta az ételt, mert alig várta, hogy végre megírhassa Siriusnak a válaszlevelet, de közben azért nem kerülte el a figyelmét Piton sem, aki még a szokásosnál is rosszkedvűbbnek látszott. Reggelenként amúgy sem volt kellemes társaság, de ma különösen sötét felhők gyülekeztek az arcán.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus kedvén cseppet sem javított, amikor reggel meglátta a Harrynek címzett levelet a sajátjai között. A Weasley kölyök nevetséges macskakaparását, vagy Granger gyöngybetűit bárhol felismerte volna, így aztán nem volt nehéz kitalálni, ki lehet a feladó. Rögtön forrni kezdett a vére a gondolatra, hogy Black betolakszik az életébe, holott ő az _utolsó,_akit szívesen látott volna ezen a helyen, még ha jelenlétét csak egy darab papír jelezte is. Gyűlölte az ötletet, hogy a férfi az idősebb Potter diákévekben elkövetett kihágásainak történetével szórakoztassa a gyereket. Biztos teletömné a fejét mindenféle veszélyes csínytevések ötleteivel. Jól emlékezett rá, hogyan küldte volna Black annak idején egy vérfarkas karmai közé; akkor és ott nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy mindenféle gazságra képes. Az ilyen embernek semmi keresnivalója egy gyerek közelében. Potter már így is majdnem szakasztott mása arrogáns, szabályszegő apjának; más se kell, mint hogy az az átkozott _dög_is rossz hatással legyen rá. Sejtette, miféle dolgokat írhatott az a tökelütött a levélben; a fiú képtelen volt megválni attól az átkozott papírfecnitől, csak úgy tömte magába az ételt, hogy minél hamarabb visszavonulhasson. Ez utóbbit persze nem bánta: ha Potter a lehető legkevesebb időt tölti a társaságában, az sosem jelent gondot.

Ebéd előtt, amikor tudta, hogy Harry még nem lesz ott, visszatért a körletébe, hogy ellenőrizze a konyhaasztalon hagyott házi feladatot. Ez lassan rutinjává vált mostanában. Kíváncsi volt, vajon meglátszik-e majd a fiú munkáján a további igyekezet. Legutóbbi házi feladata meglepően nagy előrelépést mutatott – legalábbis Potterhez képest, ami még őt is meglepte. Leült az asztalhoz és maga elé húzta a tekercset, de arca szinte rögtön dühös fintorba torzult; ami előtte feküdt, az egy nyilvánvalóan elkapkodott kísérlet volt a bűbájtan dolgozat elkészítésére. Kézbe sem vette a piros tintát, nem volt érdemes. Az üzenet szerint Potter a bagolyházban volt, ő pedig forrongó dühvel ült, és várta, hogy visszatérjen. Ha a fiú azt hiszi, hogy hülyének nézheti, és ilyen használhatatlan feladatokkal megúszhatja a munkát, hát majd a körmére néz! Alig pár órája kapta csak meg a bolhafészek levelét, és tessék, máris látszik az eredménye.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry a délelőtt nagyobbik részét a Siriusnak szánt levél megfogalmazásával töltötte – nyilvánvaló kárára a kapkodva elkészített bűbájtan házinak, de tudta, hogy Pitonnak semmi sem elég jó, tehát úgyis újra kell majd írnia később. Még Sirius Angliába való visszatérése előtt írni akart neki; elviselhetetlen volt a gondolat, hogy az egyetlen embert, akit igazán családjának tekinthetett, esetleg elfogják miatta. Főleg, hogy semmi oka az aggodalomra, hiszen itt teljes biztonságban van! Arra is választ akart kapni, hogy Sirius miért tartja Pitont veszélyesnek. Úgy gondolta, Lupin – aki látszólag nem értett egyet keresztapjával ebben a kérdésben – nem tudna erre felelni neki.

A bagolyházhoz érve újraolvasta a levelet.

_Sirius,_

_Megkaptam a leveledet, de igazán nem szükséges visszajönnöd, mert én teljesen jól vagyok. Itt van Dumbledore, HAgridot akkor látogatom meg, amikor akarom, és Remusszal is minden szombaton együtt töltünk egy egész napot. Még ha Piton meg is akarna ölni, akkor sem tehetné. Különben sem hiszem, hogy veszélyes lenne rám – kétszer is megmentette az életemet, ha holtan akarna látni, egyszerűbb lett volna, ha nem siet a segítségemre. Te miért hiszed, hogy veszélyes?_

_Tudom, hogy nem nagyon bírod őt, hát én se… elvégre egy undok, zsíros hajú denevér. De ezen a nyáron nagyon szeretnék itt maradni a Roxfortban. Kérlek, ne aggódj miattam, nem szeretném, ha elfognának miattam._

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Harry_

Ennél jobbat nem tudott kitalálni, ha ez nem győzi meg Siriust, hogy ne aggódjon, akkor semmi. Remélte, hogy ez a levél megoldja a dolgot, de azért gyanította, hogy ha Remus és Dumbledore hiába próbálkozott, akkor keresztapja őrá sem fog jobban hallgatni.

Harry elmosolyodott, ahogy felért a lépcsőn. Most először járt a bagolyházban a múlt heti eltiltása óta, Hedvig pedig nagyon örült, mikor meglátta.

– Ne haragudj, Piton nem engedte, hogy meglátogassalak, de ígérem, mostantól gyakrabban jövök.

Hedvig azonnal odarepült hozzá, finomat huhogott, és megcsipkedte az ujját. Látszólag neheztelt a hosszú távolmaradásért; a játékos csípés kissé fájdalmasabbra sikerült a szokottnál.

– Fontos munkám van számodra: muszáj, hogy ez a levél minél gyorsabban eljusson Siriushoz – mondta, és miután a bagoly lábára kötözte az üzenetet, azonnal útjára bocsátotta. Sietve indult vissza a pincék felé; semmi kedve nem volt még egy hetet büntetésben tölteni, és már megtanulta, hogy Pitont gyakorlatilag a legegyszerűbb dolgok is kihozzák a sodrából. Ma reggel pedig sokkal rosszkedvűbb volt, mint általában szokott…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry éppen időben esett be az ajtón, és ült le az asztalhoz, de az ebéd, ami általában ekkorra már készen várta az asztalon, ezúttal nem volt sehol. Pedig Piton nagyon ragaszkodott az időrendjéhez; a fiú gyanította, ez azért lehet, hogy a tanárnak ne kelljen a szükségesnél több időt töltenie vele, és minél hamarabb visszatérhessen a saját munkájához. Harry némiképp zavartan felpillantott, egyenesen Piton haragtól égő szemébe. _Most__vajon__mit__csináltam?_– gondolta meglepve, és kissé ijedten összehúzta magát. Piton csak bámult rá mérgesen, és Harry végül habozva megtörte a csendet, nem bírva tovább elviselni a felé irányuló néma haragot.

– Uram?

– Mi akar ez lenni, Potter? – kérdezte a tanár, és úgy tolta ki elé a pergament, mintha az valami nyálkás rondaság lenne. Harry már értette, mire megy ki a dolog, és tudta, hogy amikor korábban azt feltételezte, nem lesz következménye a hanyagságnak, hatalmasat tévedett.

– Öhm… a bűbájtan házi feladatom – mondta, kényelmetlenül fészkelődve a széken. Piton erre felpattant, de Harry nem húzódott el a fenyegetően fölé tornyosuló alaktól. Miért tenné, ez csak egy nyomorult házi feladat! Ha annyira fontos neki, majd megcsinálja újra.

– Még mindig azt hiszed, a szabályaim nem vonatkoznak rád, mi? Potternek persze miért kéne betartania bármit is? – A vezetéknév úgy pattant ki a száján, mintha egy kimondottan nagy sértést vágott volna a fejéhez.

– Nem gondolom így! – ellenkezett Harry felháborodva.

– Meghökkentő az arroganciád, de mi mást kéne várnom a _híres_Harry Pottertől?

– Nem vagyok arrogáns! – A fiú arcát lassan dühös pír öntötte el, Piton azonban még közel sem fejezte be.

– Pont olyan vagy, mint az apád! Ő sem volt több egy középszerű varázslónál, akit körülrajongtak, csak mert volt némi tehetsége a kviddicshez – sziszegte élesen Piton.

– NEM VAGYOK ILYEN! – Erre már Harry is felpattant a székből. – És az apám nem volt középszerű! Jó varázsló volt, mindenki azt mondja – Piton arca erre az utálat és gyűlölet sajátos keverékét öltötte.

– Apád hitvány szájhős volt, aki előszeretettel kínzott másokat! És te sem vagy sokkal jobb.

– FOGJA BE! – üvöltötte Harry, és próbálva indulatait nagyjából féken tartani, a szobájába rohant.

– POTTER! – Piton beviharzott utána, úgy kivágva az ajtót, hogy az visszapattant a szemközti falról. – Hogy merészelsz így beszélni velem a saját körletemben? Nem fogom eltűrni a szemtelenséged!

Harryt már nem érdekelte Piton mit tűr el, és mit nem. Hogy képes azt mondani az apjáról, hogy másokat kínzott, mikor ő maga az, aki mást se csinál egész évben? Ő a legnagyobb, legundorítóbb álszent a világon!

– Maga képmutató fráter! Bármit is mond az apámra, maga százszor rosszabb annál!

Piton arca a gyűlölet és düh maszkjává vált; Harry a Szellemszállásos incidens óta nem látta ilyennek – szinte minden pórusából sugárzott a harag. Ekkor tudatosult csak a fiúban – bár kissé talán későn –, hogy az előbb kissé elvethette a sulykot. Ami ezután történt, az olyan volt Harry számára, mintha lassított felvételen át nézné; Piton előkapta pálcáját a talárja alól, ő pedig ösztönösen hátralépett. A mozdulat közben megbotlott a szék lábában, és hanyatt esett, alaposan bevágva fejét az asztal sarkába. Már akkor érezte a homlokába hasító fájdalmat, amikor kezét a földre támasztva tompítani próbálta az esés erejét, de utána csak döbbenettől tágra nyílt szemmel nézett fel a padlóról a fölé tornyosuló alakra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus épp arra készült, hogy pálcájával a fiú szeme láttára hamuvá égeti a házi feladatnak csúfolt macskakaparást, ehelyett meglepve nézte, hogy a másik elhúzódik tőle, az ügyetlen mozdulat közben megbotlik a szék lábában, és hanyatt esik – keményen beverve a fejét. Első dolga volt felmérni, mennyire sérülhetett meg; pillantása elidőzött a vékony vércsíkon, ami a homloka bal oldalánál jelent meg, nyilván ott, ahol beütötte az asztal sarkába. Tekintete találkozott az ijedt zöld szempárral, és hirtelen szörnyen elszégyellte magát, mert mintha Lilyvel nézett volna farkasszemet. Lily szemei fájdalommal, döbbenten és félve bámultak fel rá, és a fiú ez egyszer olyannyira nem hasonlított az apjára, hogy Perselus rögtön újra meglátta benne azt a gyermeket, akit alig egy hete hozott el Dursleyéktől. És mindez egy rosszul sikerült házi feladat miatt. Perselus érezte, ez nem a teljes igazság; Black iránt érzett dühét, rosszkedvét és egyre növekvő frusztrációját vezette le a fiún. Egyelőre azonban félretette a problémát, és inkább a földön heverő Harry felé fordította teljes figyelmét.

Határozott mozdulattal letérdelt a fiú elé, aki ijedten hátrahőkölt, majd felnyögött, amikor újra beverte fejét az asztalba. Piton bonyolult mozdulatot tett a pálcájával, mire halvány derengés jelent meg Harry feje körül. Miközben a diagnosztikai bűbájt figyelte, gyors kérdésekkel kezdte bombázni őt.

– Mi a neved?

– Harry – motyogta a másik zavart értetlenséggel.

– Mikor van a születésnapod?

– Július harmincegy.

– Mi a nagybácsikád pontos címe?

– Surrey, Little Whinging, Privet Drive négyes szám. De miért…?

Mikor beszélni kezdett a fény zöldre váltott, Piton pedig csendre intve őt felemelte a kezét. Az adatok nem mutattak komolyabb sérülést, de azért tovább kérdezősködött.

– Nem szédülsz? Nincs hányingered? – érdeklődött közömbös hangon.

– Nem, jól vagyok – vágta rá Harry. Perselus bólintott, és az álla felé nyúlt, hogy közelebbről megvizsgálja, de a fiú elhúzta a fejét. – Jól vagyok – ismételte makacsul.

– Meg kell néznem azt a sérülést, Potter – mondta Piton, igyekezve, hogy az engedetlen viselkedés okozta frusztráció ne érződjön a hangján.

Újra kinyújtotta a kezét, gyengéden megfogta a fiú állát, és félrefordította a fejét. Némán begyógyította a sebet, és egy mozdulattal eltüntette a vért. Látta, hogy a fiú hozzá hasonlóan kényelmetlenül érzi magát ettől a szokatlan közelségtől, ezért igyekezni próbált. Tudta, hogy a zúzódást nem lesz ilyen könnyű orvosolni, ezért a saját szobájából idevarázsolt egy sebgyógyító kenőcsöt, és amilyen finoman csak tudta, a sérült területre masszírozta. A művelet nyilván fájdalmas volt, mivel Harry szinte azonnal szorosan becsukta a szemét, szája vonala pedig megfeszült, de Perselus meglepődésére egyetlen jajszót sem hallatott. A seb máris sokkal jobban nézett ki, ezért megnyugodva eleresztette a fiú fejét.

– Köszönöm – motyogta Potter, de nem nézett a szemébe. A férfi óvatosan szemügyre vette; szokatlan volt tőle a bocsánatkérés, inkább arra számított, őt fogja okolni, hogy egyáltalán megtörtént az egész.

– Fáj még valamid?

– Nem, már jól vagyok. Tényleg – felelte Harry a legmeggyőzőbb hangján.

– Menj a konyhába, még mindig ebédidő van.

Ahogy Harry komótosan feltápászkodott és kivonult, Perselus lassan kiengedte a benntartott levegőt. Semmi sem úgy megy, ahogy eltervezte. Idehozta, hogy esélyt adjon neki egy bántalmazástól és mellőzöttségtől mentes életre, amit a rokonainál nem kaphatott meg. Be akarta tartani Lilynek tett ígéretét, továbbvinni az áldozatot, ami ő hozott a fiáért. Lassan viszont felmerült benne, hogy a fiúnak talán még Dursleyéknél is jobb sora volt. Ha pedig így van, akkor ennek az egésznek semmi értelme; de vissza semmi esetre sem viheti hozzájuk. Ő legalább el tudja látni ruhával, élelemmel és egy saját szobával, ezek közül pedig semmit nem kapott meg azoktól a mugliktól. Úgy tűnik azonban, mindenképp változtatnia kell a hozzáállásán, különben ez a helyzet nemhogy javulni, de rosszabbodni fog. Egyébként is méltóságán alulinak érezte, hogy egy gyerekkel ordibáljon.

Vajon jobban csinálja a dolgot, mint azok a muglik? Nem kell, hogy szeresse a fiút, nem kell, hogy állandóan kedves legyen hozzá. Csak meg kell állnia, hogy sértéseket vágjon a fejéhez. Ezzel a kompromisszummal biztos Lily is kiegyezne.

Leült a konyhában a másikkal szemben, és azon tűnődött, hogyan fogjon hozzá a mondandójához, Potter azonban megelőzte.

– Sajnálom. Nem gondoltam, hogy… Újra meg fogom csinálni. – Idegesnek tűnt, de őszintének is, ami őszintén meglepte a férfit, főleg az előbbi jelenet után. Bocsánatkérésre számított legkevésbé. Tudta, hogy ő maga is túl messzire ment; elvakította a fiú apja, és a nevetséges kutya iránti indulata. Reakciójának durvasága egyáltalán nem állt arányban az elkövetett kihágás mértékével, de indokolatlan sem volt. A fiú tényleg hasonlított az apjára, de érezte, hogy kordában kell tartania az ezzel kapcsolatos érzéseit, ha Lily miatt gondját akarja viselni a fiúnak.

– Ahogy mondod, újra fogod írni az egészet. Múlt héten megmutattad, hogy ennél többre is képes vagy, én pedig elvárom, hogy az összes nyári munkád ahhoz hasonlóan igényes legyen – mondta a lehető legközömbösebb és legnyugodtabb hangon. Nem mehetett el szó nélkül az előbbi incidens előtt, de nem akarta, hogy megint összevesszenek, mielőtt egyáltalán szóba hozná a dolgot.

– Igen, uram.

– Szeretnék még valamit tisztázni, Potter. Bármennyire irritálsz is, vagy engedetlen vagy velem szemben – ami nyilván még sokszor meg fog történni –, sosem fogok dühömben kezet, vagy pálcát emelni rád. Megértetted?

A fiú, úgy tűnt, szégyelli magát, mert az asztalt bámulva motyogta az elhadart választ. – Igenisuram. – Aztán kis szünet után hozzátette: – Sajnálom.

– Ezt már az előbb is hallottam.

– Nem, én arra értettem… ami a szobámban… – Képtelen volt többet mondani, inkább folytatta az asztallap beható tanulmányozását. Ha Piton nem lett volna annyira összeszedett, mint általában mindig, leesett volna az álla. A fiú bocsánatot kér tőle, amiért elesett a szobában. Ahelyett, hogy őt okolná érte, amit könnyen megtehetne, _elnézést__kér__érte._

– Semmi szükség rá, hogy bocsánatot kérj, amiért megütötted magad. Nem leszidni akartalak, Potter.

A fiú nem felelt, de gyorsan felnézett, furán hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett rá, aztán ismét lesütötte a szemét. Tisztán látszott, mennyire zavarban van, és milyen kényelmetlenül érzi magát.

Perselus egy pálcasuhintással két tányér szendvicset lebegtetett az asztalra, és az egyiket letette Harry elé.

– Elmehetnék repülni ma délután? Miután újraírtam a feladatot? – kérdezte reménykedve Potter.

– A szabad időd a tiéd, azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz – közölte nemtörődöm hangon.

– Vagyis nem vagyok büntetésben? – kérdezte a fiú hitetlenkedve.

– Nem, Potter, nem vagy büntetésben.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry gyorsan evett, hogy minél előbb megcsinálhassa a házit, és mehessen repülni. Ez lenne nyáron az első repülése; már alig várta.

Pitonnak végül is igaza volt; tudhatta volna, hogy bajba fog kerülni, ha olyan gyatra módon adja be azt a házit, ami a múlt heti precízen megoldott feladat fényében csak még borzalmasabbnak nézhetett ki. A tanárnak persze nem kellett volna ennyire kiborulnia miatta, elvégre egy dolgozat volt az egész, ráadásul nem is a sajátja. De miért kell _állandóan_felhoznia az apját, és miért inzultálja folyton mindkettejüket? Talán savanyú neki a szőlő, mert legtöbben szerették az apját, aki Piton riválisa volt? _Nem__vagyok__arrogáns__ – __legalábbis__nem__érzem__annak__magam,__és__biztos__nincs__igaza__az__apámmal__kapcsolatban__sem_– tűnődött magában. Azt mindenesetre különösnek találta, hogy Piton képes volt lenyugodni egy heves vita kellős közepén csak azért, mert ő beverte a fejét. Utána pedig furcsán civilizált módon viselkedett…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A szobájában ült, szorgalmasan körmölve a sorokat bűbájtan leckéje végére. Nem is volt annyira unalmas, mint gondolta, a bűbájtant amúgy is szerette, mert nem volt olyan bonyolult, mint az átváltoztatástan, vagy olyan összetett, mint a bájitalok készítése. Négy óra tájban átolvasta az eddig leírtakat; sokkal jobb volt, mint az előző kísérlet, bár korántsem annyira jó, mint az a bizonyos bájitaltan lecke. Ezt részben annak is tulajdonította, hogy a kiadott könyv fele olyan részletes sem volt, mint amiből a másikat megcsinálta, de tudta, hogy reggel még bőven lesz ideje befejezni, ami megmaradt. Így aztán a Tűzvillámmal a kezében kiszaladt a konyhába, és gyorsan firkantott egy cetlit.

_Piton professzor,_

_Ma délután a kviddicspályán leszek_

Sokkal udvariasabb üzenet volt, mint bármelyik az eddigiek közül.


	9. Chapter 9

9. fejezet

Késő este volt, amikor Harry az íróasztala előtt ülve kibontotta a Rontól és Hermionétól kapott leveleket. Annyira várta már keresztapja válaszát, hogy ezúttal kissé csalódott, mikor meglátta, kik a feladók. Remus ugyan megnyugtatta, hogy ne aggódjon Sirius miatt, de a hangjából Harry azt érezte ki, hogy a férfi magától is aggódik eleget. Eléri-e vajon Siriust a levél, mielőtt hazajönne az országba? Vagy csak azért nem írt még, mert amint visszatért, el is kapták? Nem akarta, hogy keresztapja börtönbe kerüljön csak azért, mert minden ok nélkül iderohant hozzá.

Először Ron levelét bontotta ki, és mosolyogva olvasta végig.

_Harry!_

_Ez ám a balszerencse! Hogy történt? El se hiszem, hogy össze vagy zárva azzal a denevérrel a pincében, ennél rosszabb senkivel se történhet, annyi szent. Most mit fogsz csinálni? Bárcsak inkább itt lennél nálunk…_

_Hermione majd csak nyár végén fog idejönni, ezért írtam neki is, hogy tudassam vele a híreket. Valószínűleg sikerül jegyeket szerezni a Kviddics Világkupa döntőjére, úgyhogy ha jössz hozzánk, együtt mehetünk majd el oda is!_

_Ron_

_A__Kviddics__Világkupa__döntő?_– gondolta álmodozva. – _Az__lenyűgöző__lehet._

Ezután a Hermione takaros kézírásával papírra vetett sorokat kezdte olvasni.

_Harry_

_Ron megírta, hogy a Roxfortban töltöd a nyarat. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Pitonnal laksz, akivel ki nem állhatjátok egymást, de ez mégis akkora lehetőség, amit nem szalaszthatsz el – akkor mehetsz le a könyvtárba, amikor csak akarsz! Próbáld meg nem elveszíteni a fejed! Remélem, nyár végén lesz alkalmunk Ronéknál találkozni, de az még csodásabb lenne, ha Dumbledore professzor engedélyezné, hogy a kastélyban látogassunk meg téged!_

_Írj, amint tudsz,_

_Hermione_

Hermione közel sem volt olyan együttérző, mint amire számított, ráadásul nem is igaz, hogy mindig ő veszíti el a fejét! Az viszont tényleg csodás lenne, ha Dumbledore engedélyezné a találkozást, csak az a kár, hogy a távolléte miatt még hetekig nem tud rá engedélyt kérni. Kizárt, hogy Piton megengedje, Dumbledore-nál viszont van esély rá.

Tűnődött, írjon-e rögtön választ, de úgy érezte, ahhoz már késő van, így inkább kiment a konyhába egy forró csokiért. A bögrével és a Kviddics Évszázadaival kényelmesen elnyúlt a nappali kanapéján, és Pitonnal mit sem törődve olvasni kezdett. A férfi elfoglaltnak tűnt az utóbbi napokban, de általában nem bánta, ha Harryvel egy szobában kellett lennie.

Mivel Piton látszólag igen komolyan vette ezt a gondviselős dolgot, sőt, még meg is gyógyította a minap, Harry igyekezett minél udvariasabb lenni vele, bár a férfi még mindig utálta őt, és Harry ezt jól tudta. Dursleyékkel hasonló volt a helyzet; ők is utálták, és úgy is bántak vele, hogy ezt egy percre se felejtse el. Piton gyűlölte ugyan, és kiabált meg gonosz dolgokat vágott a fejéhez, de legalább adott neki enni, vett neki új ruhákat, adott saját szobát és mindig elmagyarázta, miért nem akarja, hogy Harry megszegje a szabályokat. A magyarázat sajnos általában az ordibálás után következett, de akkor is.

A dolgok egész jól álltak a legutóbbi veszekedés óta, és Harry reménykedett, hogy ha ez így is marad, és nem hergeli fel a férfit, akkor biztosan nem kell majd rokonaihoz visszatérnie. Ehhez persze az is kell, hogy Sirius ne rendezzen jelenetet. Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak Dumbledore elmondta volna, miért döntött úgy, hogy elhozatja onnan. Hiába említette, hogy „az életed a Privet Drive-on nem mondható éppen ideálisnak", de hát a professzor mindig is tudta, hogy Dursleyék utálják őt, és nagy változás egyáltalán nem történt ez ügyben. Vagyis, ha múltkor egy kósza gondolat folytán elhozatta őt tőlük, akkor ugyanolyan könnyen vissza is küldheti. Miért dönt a sorsáról mindenki úgy, hogy ő ne tudjon semmit? Elvégre ez Harry saját élete, és nem az övék!

– Potter, fejezd be ezt az idegesítő dudorászást – morogta Piton fáradtan, miközben lejegyzett valamit az előtte lévő pergamenre. Harry, aki észre sem vette, hogy egyáltalán hangot adott ki, gyorsan elhallgatott, és inkább kortyolt egyet az italából.

– Au! – szisszent fel hangosan.

Piton azonnal felkapta a fejét. – Mit műveltél?

– Mhegéghetthem a nyelvhem – nyögte, és könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

– Akkor _fújkáld_, Potter – utasította a tanár, visszatérve a munkájához.

– Igen, uram – mondta, és elvigyorodott a gondolatra, hogy forró csokit iszik Piton szobájában, miközben teljesen hétköznapi társalgást folytat vele.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikor Perselus jóval éjfél után végre befejezte a munkát, szörnyen fáradtnak érezte magát és égett a szeme. Ahogy felállt és egy pálcaintéssel összerendezte asztalon szétszóródott dolgait, a kanapén egy összekuporodva alvó alakra lett figyelmes. A munka közepette nem vette észre, hogy a fiú nem a saját szobájában aludt el, hanem itt. Könyve mellette hevert a kanapé karfáján, ő pedig így összegömbölyödve, csendesen szuszogva hihetetlenül aprónak látszott.

Perselus kissé tanácstalanul állt, nem tudta, keltse-e fel és utasítsa a szobájába, vagy inkább hagyja ott, ahol van. Talán mégis jobb lenne felkelteni; ez a kanapé nem valami kényelmes és még nem alhat olyan régen.

– Potter – szólította, remélve, hogy a hangra felébred. Ehelyett csak motyogott valami érthetetlent, összehúzta magát, szemüvege pedig még jobban az arcába nyomódott. Perselus nem érzett magában elég energiát ahhoz, hogy megmozdítsa, így csak óvatosan leemelte róla a szemüveget és az asztalra tette. Már azon volt, hogy ő is aludni tér, de eszébe jutott, hogy a fiú talán fázni fog éjszaka, ezért odalebegtette a takaróját, és betakarta vele. – Nevetséges gyermek – motyogta, majd elvonult a saját szobájába.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry arra ébredt, hogy arcába tűz a nap, ezért álmosan morogva a takaró alá fúrta magát, hogy visszaalhasson.

– Kelj fel, Potter! – Mit csinál a bácsikája a szobájában? Várjunk csak, nem a Roxfortban van? De akkor hogy kerül ide a bácsikája?

– Mi az? – motyogta, zavartan pislogva, amikor hirtelen valaki lerántotta róla a takarót. – Héj! – kiáltotta, de elhallgatott, amikor felfogta, hogy az előtte álló nagy fekete tömeg nem lehet más, csak… – Piton professzor?

– Nyomás reggelizni, Potter. Most! – Ezzel a homályos, sötét alak kicsörtetett a szobából.

Harry a szemüvege után kezdett tapogatózni az éjjeliszekrényen, de kellett nagyjából tizenöt másodperc, mire felfogta, hogy nincs éjjeliszekrény, és ő nem a saját ágyában fekszik. Újabb tíz telt el, mire rájött, hogy a kanapén hever, vagyis valószínűleg elaludt a nappaliban.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikor Harry néhány napra rá kitámolygott Remus kandallójából, a férfi mellett azonnal meglátott egy vigyorgó alakot.

– Sirius – kiáltott fel, miközben keresztapja vállon ragadta, és alaposan megnézte magának.

– Hogy vagy, Harry?

– Jól… Sirius, mit keresel te itt? Nem megmondtam, hogy semmi bajom?

– Én mégis visszajöttem, hogy meggyőződjek róla – mondta a másik mosolyogva.

– Így nem kap levegőt, Tapmancs. Gyere, Harry, menjünk be – mondta Remus, és elkeseredett pillantását elkapva Siriusról, bekormányozta a fiút a nappaliba. Amint mindenki kényelembe helyezte magát, Harry aggodalmas pillantása ismét keresztapja felé fordult.

– Nem vagy itt túl nagy veszélyben? A Minisztérium még biztos nem adta fel, hogy rád találjon – mondta, hangjában egyre növekvő szorongással.

– Egyet se félj! Tudom, mit csinálok! – nevetett fel gondtalanul Sirius, ami Harryt a legkevésbé sem nyugtatta meg, és egy pillantás elárulta, hogy Remus hasonlóképp van ezzel. Régi barátja visszatérése felett érzett örömét azonban nem volt képes palástolni. – És te hogy vagy, Harry? – komorodott el hirtelen Sirius.

– Jól vagyok – szajkózta Harry. – Nem kaptad meg a levelemet?

– Hogy bánik veled? – kérdezte Sirius, elengedve füle mellett a választ. Harry egyre idegesebb lett a kérdések miatt. Miért faggatózik ilyenekről, mikor világosan megmondta, hogy semmi baja?

– Miről van szó tulajdonképpen? Ezerszer megmondtam, hogy minden oké. – Remusra rebbent a pillantása. – Azt mondtad, nem baj, hogy Pitonnal lakom.

– Úgy is van, Harry – felelte Remus nyugodtan, majd barátja felé fordult. – Tapmancs, fejezd be, Harry már válaszolt neked.

– Remus, én csak biztosra akarok menni. Az az ember egy halálf…

– Sirius, ne! – vágott közbe Lupin figyelmeztetően.

– Mi? Miről van szó? – szúrta közbe Harry gyorsan.

– Semmi. Keresztapád folyton aggódik – vágta rá Lupin éles hangon, jelentőségteljes pillantást vetve a mellette ülőre. Harry kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát. Pedig annyira várta már ezt a találkozást, csak épp Sirius viselkedése legrosszabb rémálmait váltotta valóra. Miért nem hisz neki, amikor azt mondja, jól van? Úgysem hazudna ilyesmiről.

– Sirius, hidd már el, hogy _semmi__bajom!_Inkább maradok Pitonnal a Roxfortban, minthogy visszamenjek Dursleyékhez. Most már hagyjuk a témát, jó? – Sirius komoran nézett maga elé, és szólni készült, de Lupin közbevágott.

– Tapmancs, válthatnék veled pár szót odakint? – kérdezte, fejével a konyha felé bökve.

– Pár perc, és jövünk, Harry.

Sirius kelletlenül felállt, és követte Remust a konyhába. Harry képtelen volt úrrá lenni kíváncsiságán, ezért óvatosan az ajtóhoz lopakodott, remélve, hogy elcsíphet néhány szót. Ahogy odaért, rögtön elvigyorodott; Remus nem gyanakodott rá, ezért eszébe sem jutott a némító bűbáj.

– …Tapmancs, hagyd már ezt, kérlek szépen!

– Nem bízom benne, Holdsáp, ezért nem akarom, hogy Harry közelében legyen.

– Dumbledore bízik benne, és én is. A dolgok sokat változtak az elmúlt tizenkét év alatt – Sirius erre gúnyosan felhorkant.

– Pipogyusz semmit se változott, láttam őt, Holdsáp. Ugyanolyan gonosz kis csúszómászó…

– Hagyd most Perselust, én jobban aggódom Harry miatt – vágott közbe Remus, és hangjában valóban nyugtalanság csendült.

– Én úgyszintén! – vágta rá Sirius némi éllel.

– Ennek Perselushoz semmi köze! Mit gondolsz, mégis miért került hozzá egyáltalán? A gyerekeket nem szokták csak úgy egyik gondviselőtől a másikhoz hurcolni.

Hosszú csend következett.

– Csak nem hiszed, hogy azok a muglik… – A mondat további részét Harry nem értette, de enélkül is kitalálta, miről lehet szó. – Kérdezted Dumbledore-t?

– Nem, jelenleg nincs a kastélyban, heteken belül ér csak vissza. Azt gyanítom, hogy…

Harry úgy lépett el az ajtó mellől, mint akit leforráztak. _Jóságos__ég,__Remus__szájából__az__egész__úgy__hangzik,__mintha__… __De__hát__semmi__ilyesmiről__nincs__szó!__Sirius__ezt__sosem__fogja__annyiban__hagyni,__ez__még__rosszabb,__mint__a__Pitonos__dolog__… _hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha túl szűk lenne a szoba, nem akart már itt lenni, nem akarta látni egyikőjüket sem. Miért gondolnak ilyesmiket? Miért feltételezik, hogy történt vele valami? A gondolatától is rettegett, hogy emiatt majd máshogy néznek rá, hogy kérdéseket tesznek fel… Hisz az egészből semmi se igaz!

Úgy rohant vissza a nappaliba, mintha kergetnék, egy marék port szórt a lángok közé, és ahogy közéjük lépett, azonnal elkiáltotta magát: – Piton professzor körlete!

Szabályosan kizuhant a szőnyegre a nappaliban, de megkönnyebbült, hogy Sirius és Remus elől megszökött, és már azon volt, hogy a szobájába rohan, amikor hirtelen szembe találta magát a kandallóval átellenben ülő Piton izzó tekintetével. Erre igazán nem számított; a férfi a szombatok nagy részét vagy a bájitaltan termében, vagy hozzávalók beszerzésével töltötte. Elég volt egyetlen pillantás, és Harry máris tudta, nagy bajban van.

– Potter, elárulnád, mit jelentsen ez? – csendült fel a rideg hang, amint nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Remus nem fog megjelenni a kandalló tüzében.

– Öhm, én csak… csak elfelejtettem a… a Tűzvillámomért jöttem vissza – rögtönzött Harry, mire Piton szeme megvillant, és a férfi teljes magasságában kihúzva magát, a fiú fölé tornyosult.

– Lupin átengedett a tűzön kíséret nélkül? – kérdezte, gyanakvóan összehúzott szemmel.

– Hát… ott vár a túloldalon…

– Ne hazudj nekem, Potter! Tudja egyáltalán, hogy itt vagy? – csattant fel mérgesen.

Harryt megmentette a válaszadás kötelezettsége alól a hirtelen felszikrázó kandalló, amiből pár másodperc múlva kibújt a rémülettől ziháló Lupin. Arcára rögtön kiült a megkönnyebbülés, amint Harryt megpillantotta.

– Harry! Merlinnek hála, hát itt vagy! – sóhajtotta, majd a bájital mester felé fordult. –Ne haragudj ezért, Perselus. Harry, mégis mit gondoltál, hogy csak így eltűnsz? – feddte meg szelíden, de a megkönnyebbülés még mindig ott ült a vonásain.

Harry szörnyen érezte magát, amiért ráijesztett Lupinra, de képtelen lett volna tovább abban a lakásban maradni. A hallgatózásról sem igen volt kedve beszámolni.

– Nem… nem is tudom.

– Harry! – Remus hangja most már szigorúbban csengett. – Ez nem túl jó magyarázat, halálra rémítettél. Nem tűnhetsz el egy szó nélkül! – Felsóhajtott. – Perselus, adnál nekünk egy percet?

– Nem! – Piton hangja szinte vágott.

– Perselus…

– Nem megy vissza veled, mivel a látszat szerint képtelen vagy kordában tartani! – sziszegte.

Remus elkomorodott, de nem futamodott meg. – Szeretnék négyszemközt beszélni vele. Kérlek, hagyj minket magunkra néhány percre – mondta nyugodtan.

Még be sem fejezte, amikor a kandalló lángja ismét elszíneződött és Sirius rontott ki rajta.

– Holdsáp, megtaláltad? – Pillantása keresztfiára esett. – Harry! – Magához húzta, de mikor Pitonnal találkozott a tekintete, lassan eltolta magától. – Pipogyusz – vicsorogta. Piton azonnal pálcát rántott, és Sirius sem késlekedett.

– Black! – Piton hangjából sütött az utálat.

Harry most már igazán megrémült. Sirius mindent el fog rontani! Feldühíti Pitont, aki azonnal visszaküldi őt Dursleyékhez.

– Tapmancs, menj vissza! Világosan megmondtam, hogy ne gyere ide – lépett a két férfi közé Lupin, figyelmeztetően megragadva barátja karját.

Sirius válaszra sem méltatta, ehelyett lerázta magáról. – Már úgyis itt vagyok – mondta, és gúnyosan Pitonra mosolygott.

– Sirius – próbálkozott Harry.

– Rajtad tartom a szemem, _Pipogyusz_!

– Elég! HAGYJÁTOK ABBA! – üvöltötte Harry hirtelen, mire minden szem feléje fordult. A szobában egy egér pisszenését is hallani lehetett volna, de Harry tanácstalan volt. Hogy romolhatott el minden ilyen hirtelen? Hiába kiáltott utána Sirius, a szobájába rohant, és jól bevágva maga után az ajtót, próbálta rendbe szedni száguldó gondolatait.

Mi lesz most? Piton őrjöngeni fog; nem elég, hogy engedély nélkül jött vissza és hazudott neki, még magával hozta a keresztapját is, aki a saját lakásában gúnyolódott vele. Remus dühös rá, amiért csak úgy faképnél hagyta, Siriusszal pedig, akit olyan rég nem látott, az előbb üvöltözött, és elszaladt előle. Teljes káosz az egész!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Tűnj el a körletemből! – Piton szeme villámokat szórt, pálcája egyenesen Black szívére mutatott. Ó, mennyire szerette volna megátkozni. Hiszen itt van, szinte a markában tartja, elég lenne egyetlen véletlenül odavetett szó, és a Minisztérium máris tudná, hol keresse a szökött fegyencet…

– Nem akadályozhatod meg, hogy beszéljek a keresztfiammal – vakkantotta Black.

– Szerencsétlenségedre, azt kell mondanom, hogy amíg az én gondjaimra van bízva, nagyon is megtehetem.

– Tapmancs, ezzel nem segítesz Harrynek, kérlek, most menj…

– Remus…

– Sirius, kérlek, menj el!

Sirius és Piton öldöklő pillantást váltottak, aztán előbbi a kandallóhoz vágtatott, és eltűnt a zöld lángok között. Perselus legnagyobb bosszúságára Lupin nem követte barátját, hanem tovább állt a helyén, mint akit lecövekeltek.

– Perselus, nem vagyok hajlandó várni Dumbledore visszatérésig. A lehető leggyorsabban tudni szeretnék Harry rokonainál eltöltött idejéről és életkörülményeiről. – Arcán elszántság tükröződött, ami nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy nem fogja hagyni magát lebeszélni.

– Ha emiatt nem lesz több ilyen nevetséges jelenet a házamban, én nem bánom – egyezett bele Piton kelletlenül.

– Visszajöhetek ma este, megbeszélni a részleteket?

Perselus mereven biccentett, bár a háta közepére se kívánta Remus újbóli látogatását.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry szörnyen érezte magát; miért épp akkor történt egy ilyen eset, mikor a dolgok kezdtek végre jobbra fordulni? _Piton__biztos__megint__dühös__rám_ – gondolta, és gyanúja beigazolódni látszott, mikor a férfi berontott a szobába, és megajándékozta egy jéghideg pillantással.

– Szeretnél esetleg mondani valamit?

– Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen nagy ügy; egyszerűen csak vissza akartam jönni.

– Szóval azt gondoltad, nem olyan nagy ügy – ismételte Piton lassan, haragos éllel.

– Csak ide jöttem, nem mászkáltam el másfelé – próbált védekezni Harry.

– Nem mondhatni, hogy a Hop-porral utazás világbajnoka lennél. Belegondoltál mi lett volna, ha a rossz nyíláson esel ki? Senkinek még csak fogalma se lett volna, hol keressen!

Harrynek el kell kellett ismernie, hogy Piton szavaiban esetleg lehet egy icike-picike igazság. Bár nem hitte, hogy olyasmi újra előfordulhat, mégis élénken élt benne első Hop-poros utazásának emléke, amikor véletlenül a Zsebpiszok közben kötött ki.

– Én… igaza van… sajnálom.

Piton egy pillanatra meglepettnek látszott, de aztán gyorsan összeszedte magát.

– A kihágásért egy napi büntetés jár, és ma már nem mehetsz vissza Lupinhoz sem.

Harry megkönnyebbülten bólintott. Ez legalább megoldja a probléma egy részét.

– Igen, uram.

– Ma kétszer kaptalak hazugságon, remélem, tisztában vagy vele, hogy az ilyesmit nem tolerálom. Még egyszer ne forduljon elő! Most pedig áruld el, mi ütött ma beléd, hogy ekkora ostobaságot műveltél?

– Ez… én csak… nem akarok beszélni róla… – Harry habozott, mert hazudni nem akart, de az igazat sem szerette volna elárulni. Egyrészt még maga sem tudott mit kezdeni az érzéseivel a témában, Pitonnak meg aztán pláne semmi köze hozzá, miért rohant el onnan.

– A legkevésbé sem érdekel, mit akarsz, vagy mit nem akarsz, Potter – közölte a bájitaltan tanár kurtán.

– Nem akarja, hogy hazudjak – felelte Harry makacsul.

– Ideje megtanulnod, mennyire fontos az őszinteség. Amíg nem látom, hogy az igazmondás útjára lépsz, elkobzom a seprűdet.

– Hogyan? Nem! Az az enyém! – Miért pont a Tűzvillámot? Ez egyáltalán nem igazság!

– Invito, Potter seprűje!

Ezzel Piton lendületes léptekkel, Harry seprűjével a kezében kivonult a szobából, mire a fiú hangosat káromkodott, és erősen belerúgott a mellette álló székbe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lupin nem sokáig váratott magára, hamarosan megérkezett. Perselusnak nem nagyon fűlött a foga a beszélgetéshez, de azért felfedezte a dolog pozitív oldalát. Amint Lupin számára világossá válik, hogyan bántak Potterrel a rokonai, egy percig sem fogja többé megkérdőjelezni azt a döntést, ami alapján Harry idekerült hozzá. Albus ugyan elismerte, hogy hibázott, amikor mindenáron ott akarta tartani a fiút, de Perselus biztosabbnak érezte volna magát, ha nem egyedül kell bizonygatnia igazát az ügyben. Minden figyelmével a vérfarkas felé fordult, mikor az leült vele a szemben a konyhaasztalhoz.

– Köszönöm, hogy ilyen hamar fogadtál. Hol van Harry?

– A szobájában – felelte kurtán, és némító bűbájt szórt a helyiségre, mielőtt ismét helyet foglalt volna a férfival szemben. Túl jól ismerte a fiú kíváncsi természetét és nem akart kockáztatni.

– Te tudsz valamit? – Lupin arca komor volt.

– Nem tudom, pontosan milyen sérelmeket kellett elszenvednie, amíg a rokonainál lakott. Csak sejtéseim vannak ezzel kapcsolatban.

– Akkor mondd el azokat – vágta rá gyorsan Lupin, de máris olyan arcot vágott, mint aki felkészült a legrosszabbra.

Perselus vett egy mély levegőt, időt adva magának, hogy összeszedje gondolatait.

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy még a legalapvetőbb igényeit sem elégítették ki. Te magad hoztad a tudomásunkra, hogy esetleg nem etetik megfelelően – biccentett a másik felé. – Ezenkívül úgy tűnik, sosem vettek neki saját ruhákat, és amikor hozzám került, egyetlen elfogadható ruha sem volt a holmijai között. Talán észrevetted, hogy az iskola nevében ez a probléma rendezésre került. – Arcizma sem rándult, amikor kimondta a hazugságot. – Saját szobája sem volt soha; több mint tíz évig egy gardróbban lakott. A Roxfortba kerülése után kapott ugyan egy szobát, csak épp rács van az ablakán, csapóajtó az ajtó alján, kívül meg annyi zár, ami egy cellára is túlzás lenne. A ládáját és egyéb dolgait nyár idejére mindig elzárták előle. Okom van feltételezni, hogy néha eljárt a bácsikája keze, de hogy szenvedett-e el egyéb fizikai jellegű bántalmazást, azt lehetetlen megmondani.

Ahogy beszélt, minden egyes kimondott szóval egyre rosszabbul hangzott az egész. Csak akkor tudatosult igazán benne, hogy most tényleg Potterről beszélnek, amikor látta Lupin döbbenettől eltorzuló vonásait. Arról a fiúról mesélt, aki alig pár méterre tőle ült egy másik szobában, de idáig egyszer sem úgy bánt vele, mintha ezzel tisztában lenne. Amikor elhozta őt a rokonaitól, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy megvédje Lily fiát a további szenvedéstől, de minden félresikerült, amikor ehelyett James Potter fiával kezdett el együtt élni.

– Jóságos Merlin! – Lupin kezébe temette az arcát, úgy motyogta. – Hogy nem vettük ezt észre idáig?

– Ő nem tudja, miért hoztuk el onnan, és azt sem, hogy mi mennyit tudunk – tette hozzá önkéntelenül Piton.

– Albus miért hallgatta el ezt előlem, és Sirius elől? – üvöltött fel hirtelen Lupin vörös fejjel. – Miért nem mondta el?

– Attól tartok, ezt vele kell megbeszélned. A döntéseiről csak ő tud számot adni – felelte Piton kitérően.

Lupin erre már nem felelt, csak motyogott valamit arról, hogy ő majd elmondja Blacknek, és hogy nemsokára újra szóba hozzák a témát, de Perselus úgy belemerült a saját gondolataiba, hogy egy szavát sem hallotta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lupin távozása után Perselus a nappaliban ülve gondolatban újrajátszotta magában az eddig Potterrel töltött időt. Folyton az apjához való hasonlóságán lovagolt, de akárhányszor került összetűzésbe vele, egyszer sem vette figyelembe a fiú múltját. Talán többet is tehetne érte? De mit? Fogalma sem volt, mit nyújthatna ő egy gyermeknek, főleg ha azzal a gyermekkel előtte rosszul bántak, ő maga pedig ki nem állhatja. Jó, persze itt nem konkrét utálatról van szó, elvégre csak annyi vele a baja, hogy folyamatosan James Potterre emlékezteti. A fiú ugyan számtalanszor kihúzta már nála a gyufát, de az utálat talán túl erős kifejezés.

– Uram, szeretném visszakapni a seprűmet. – A fiú úgy jelent meg a szobában, hogy szinte észre sem vette, és most határozott elszántsággal állt előtte, előre szegezett állal.

– Tudod, mik a feltételek, Potter – felelte ő.

– Sajnálom, hogy hazudtam.

– Ez dicséretes. De közel sem elég ahhoz, hogy visszaadjam a seprűt.

A fiú keze ökölbe szorult, látszott, erősen vívódik, megér-e a dolog egy újabb vitát. Végül döntésre jutott, és kitört. – Megrémültem, és nem bírtam tovább ottmaradni.

– Erre magamtól is rájöttem, de én az okra vagyok kíváncsi. – Gondosan ügyelt, hogy még véletlen se tűnjön haragosnak, nem akarta elijeszteni a fiút, mielőtt elmondja az igazságot.

– Mit számít, miért jöttem el? – kérdezte dühösen.

– Nagyon is számít, tekintve, miféle ostoba és nevetséges jelenetnek kellett tanúja lennem a saját körletemben – csattant fel Piton, nem bírva tovább kordában tartani indulatait.

– Miért kéne magának bármit is elmondanom?

– Sajnálatos módon rám jutott a gondviselő hálátlan szerepe, így a jóléted terhe az én vállamon nyugszik.

– Igazából nem is _akart_a gondviselőm lenni! Nem _akarja_tudni, miért jöttem el!

– Úgy van, Potter, nem _akarom_tudni. Tudnom _kell!_ Az én dolgom biztosítani, hogy a lehetőségekhez mérten nyugalomban és biztonságban élj, bár a legkevésbé sem könnyíted meg a dolgom.

Látta a fiún, hogy ez a megjegyzés hatott rá valamelyest. Elhallgatott, bár szeme továbbra is villámokat szórt. – Feldúlt voltam! Hallottam… azt hittem, Sirius nem fog hallgatni rám. Mondtam neki, hogy jól elvagyok itt, de nem akart hinni nekem. – Perselus tudta, hogy ez nem a teljes igazság, de érezte, jobban teszi, ha most nem forszírozza tovább a dolgot.

– És ez az esetleges félreértés miért volt ennyire megrendítő hatással rád?

– Nem akarok visszamenni, itt akarok maradni – vallotta be, és elszántan meredt a fal egy pontjára, Perselus bal füle mellett. A férfi megérezte, mire van most a fiúnak leginkább szüksége: megerősítésre.

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy _nem_fogsz visszatérni a rokonaidhoz. Hogy erről Black mit gondol, annak semmi jelentősége.

– De Dumbledore professzor esetleg meggondolhatja magát, ha Sirius eleget panaszkodik neki a dologról.

– Az igazgató nem fogja meggondolni magát. A döntése végleges volt.

– De…

– Most pedig irány az ágy. Holnap reggel visszakaphatod a seprűdet. És mivel előreláthatólag az egész nyarat az én társaságomban fogod eltölteni, jobban teszed, ha engedelmeskedsz.


	10. Chapter 10

10. fejezet

Harry nagyon szégyellte magát az előző esti incidens miatt. Egyáltalán nem akart elmondani semmit, de örült, hogy mégis sikerült eltitkolnia Piton elől a valódi okot, amiért elszaladt Lupintól. Remusnak fogalma sincs, miket beszél; igaz, hogy nem volt éppen Dursleyék szíve csücske, de ez igazán nem olyan nagy ügy. Utálta, ha gyengének hitték, nem volt szüksége az aggodalmukra, főleg azok után, hogy kétszer is szembeszállt Voldemorttal, másodikban meg leszúrt egy baziliszkuszt. Ha Voldermorttal képes elbánni, akkor egy pár mugli igazán nem jelenthet gondot.

Felsóhajtott, ahogy a konyhába lépve meglátta a rá váró Pitont.

– Jó reggelt, uram – köszönt óvatos visszafogottsággal.

– Jó reggelt, Potter. Remélem, nem felejtetted el, hogy ma lesz az első bájitaltan korrepetálás óránk.

– Nem, uram – válaszolt Harry komoran, és összeráncolt szemöldökkel belebökte kanalát a müzlijébe.

– Kilenc órára állj készen, és legyél a nappaliban! Egyelőre az én hozzávalóimat fogod használni, úgyhogy elég, ha csak az üstödet és a könyvedet hozod – jelentette ki, majd eltűnt a Reggeli Próféta egy példánya mögött. Harry nem értette, minek olvassa egyáltalán; időről időre bosszúsan felhorkant, és a Minisztérium kaotikus állapotáról, meg a lap által szerződtetett alkalmatlan újságírókról motyogott.

Az evés végeztével Harry a szobájába indult, de még az ajtóig sem ért el, mikor Piton utána szólt.

– A seprűd a nappaliban van, kérlek, tedd el.

– Visszaadja? – hökkent meg Harry.

– Visszaadja, uram? – A tanár szigorú pillantást lövellt felé.

– Visszaadja, uram?

– Megmondtam, hogy elkobzom, amíg el nem mondod az igazságot, ez a feltétel pedig tegnap teljesült – mondta, majd újra az újságjába temetkezett.

– Király! Öhm… úgy értem, köszönöm, professzor – javította ki magát még mindig csodálkozva Harry.

Visszakapta! Arcán széles mosollyal rohant be érte a szobába, így már nem láthatta, ahogy Piton a szemét forgatja izgatottsága láttán. Néha Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, mintha a férfi a veséjébe látna. Szinte biztos volt benne, Piton tudja, hogy tegnap eltitkolta előle az igazság egy részét, azért várt máig a seprű visszaadásával, mert remélte, hogy a fiú később elmondja, amit eddig elhallgatott előle.

A _korrepetálást_Harry egyáltalán nem várta. A munkája nem volt annyira csapnivaló, hogy extra órákra legyen szüksége. A tanár igényeit persze nem elégítette ki, amit csinált, de nem volt rosszabb a tárgyból, mint bárki más az osztályban, arra pedig megesküdött volna, hogy rajta kívül senkit sem kényszerítenek ilyesmire a nyári szünetben. Szent meggyőződése volt, hogy Piton folyton rosszabb jegyeket adott neki, mint amit érdemelt volna, ráadásul képtelen volt koncentrálni, amikor órán a tanár felette állt és gúnyolta. Ha belegondolt, hogy most kettesben lesz vele, az egész csak még katasztrofálisabbnak tetszett.

Mégis reménykedett: a férfi mintha visszavett volna az állandó gúnyolódásból, jobban bánt vele, mint eddig, és még a Tűzvillámot is visszaadta. Harry a nappaliba lépve megengedett magának egy csipetnyi reménykedést.

– Minden itt van, ami kell? – kérdezte a tanár.

– Öhm… igen, azt hiszem.

– Kövess!

Meglepve pislantott körbe, ahogy Piton nyomában belépett az órákon is használt bájitaltan terembe. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a tanárnak van valami saját laboratóriuma, nem csak ez az egy osztályterem.

Piton pálcaintései nyomán az összes asztal a fal mellé csúszott, egy kivételével, amelyik pontosan a tanáréval szemben foglalt helyet.

– A tavalyi tananyagban szereplő bájitalokat fogod újra elkészíteni, amíg elégedett nem leszek a munkáddal. Általában feltételezem a diákjaimról, hogy elolvassák az aznap készítendő bájital leírását a könyvből; ezt most is megteheted. Aztán szolgáld ki magad hozzávalókkal, és állj neki. Minden különóra után írni fogsz egy összefoglalást az aznap elkövetett hibáidról, hogy miért volt rossz, amit csináltál, és ugyanígy az esetleges fejlődésről is. Ezeket mindig a következő óra előtt fogod beadni. Világos?

– Igen, uram – felelte Harry, bár belülről emésztette a düh. Tulajdonképpen teljesen feleslegesen újra kell csinálnia az egész éves anyagot! Ráadásul nemhogy órákra kell járnia, Piton még extra házi feladatokat is csináltat vele!

A tanárnak nem tűnt fel Harry egyre jobban elboruló homloka, mert ugyanolyan hangnemben folytatta: – Ma a zsugorító főzetet fogod elkészíteni. Kezdheted az olvasást. – Ezzel leült a saját asztala mögé, és belemerült a munkájába.

Harry kelletlenül lapozgatta a könyvet, bár e nélkül is nagyon jól emlékezett erre a bizonyos bájitaltan órára. Neki kellett felvágnia Malfoy hozzávalóit, mert az alávaló mardekáros rájátszott a Csikócsőrtől elszenvedett sérülésére. Piton pedig óra végén majdnem megmérgezte Neville varangyát, Trevort. Harry aznapi bájitala nem volt ugyan tökéletes, de azért egész jól sikerült. Miért kell akkor mégis újracsinálnia?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Nem az a feladat, hogy ízekre szedd azokat a százszorszép gyökereket, Potter! – szólalt meg ingerülten Piton, mikor diákja harcias mozdulatokkal aprítani kezdte a hozzávalóit. Harry észre sem vette, hogy a szerencsétlen gyökereken töltötte ki a dühét, amíg a tanár el nem tüntette, és fel nem cserélte őket új, még ép példányokra. – Kezd elölről, és elég volt ebből a nevetséges magatartásból, kölyök!

– Ne nevezzen így! – szisszent fel mérgesen Harry. Utálta, hogy Piton szavai sokszor Dursleyéket juttatták eszébe. Bácsikája és Petunia néni mindig úgy mondták ki ezt a szót, hogy a fiú rögtön értéktelen senkinek érezte magát, aki se egykor, se most, és soha nem is fog a családjukhoz tartozni. Ezen érzéseikben nyilván Piton is osztozik, ha ezt a kifejezést használja…

– Ne kísértsd a szerencsédet, Potter! Nyugodj le, és gondolkozz, mielőtt megszólalsz! – mondta a tanár, és Harry képtelen volt másként tekinteni rá, mint az emberre, aki minden adandó alkalommal megalázza, és gyűlöli, mióta csak először megpillantotta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perselus titokban tovább figyelte, hogy a nyilvánvalóan dühös tinédzser úgy vagdossa a hozzávalóit, mintha azok személyes sértést követtek volna el ellene. Hát nem képes felfogni ez az átkozott gyermek, miért vannak itt? Ha az a titkos vágyálma, hogy az egész nyarat idelenn töltse a pincében, akkor jó munkát végez – de nyilván nem erről van szó –, viszont Perselus meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy még a szokásosnál is figyelmetlenebbül végzi a dolgát.

Elhatározta, hogy komoly erőfeszítéseket fog tenni a gyermek érdekében, akinek aligha vannak kellemes emlékei a rokonainál töltött időről. Mióta gondjaiba vette őt, erre még csak kísérletet sem tett, túl későn vette észre, hogy hibát követett el. Bármilyen különösen hangzik is, nehéz volt pont Potterben látni azt a gyereket, akinek a védelmére felesküdött. Úgy gondolta, egyáltalán nem lesz nehéz kicsit több megértéssel hozzáállni a dolgokhoz, tekintve, hogy a fiú viselkedése az utóbbi napokban meglepő javulásnak indult. Nyilván elhamarkodta, mikor azt gondolta, ezt a változás maradandó lesz, mert a látszat szerint a fiú ma megint tesztelni próbálja a türelmét.

Felfigyelt viszont a másik hirtelen hangulatváltozására, amikor az előbb kiejtette száján a „kölyök" szót. Az évek során annyiszor hagyta el ajkát gyűlölettől csepegő hangon a fiú vezetékneve, annyiszor illette már ennél sokkal kegyetlenebb, kíméletlenebb jelzőkkel, hogy az erre a szóra kapott heves reakciót kissé érthetetlennek találta. Elhatározta, hogy ma le sem veszi róla a szemét.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry korábbi jó kedve teljesen elpárolgott, a legmélyebb hallgatásba burkolózva folytatta a munkát. Majdnem elkészült, amikor Piton undorodva az üstje fölé hajolt.

– Ezt te minek nevezed?

– Zsugorító főzetnek, uram – morogta Harry összeszorított állkapcsai közül.

– Ebben az esetben vagy új receptet találtál fel, vagy nem olvastad el az instrukciókat. Erről van szó?

– Nem – dohogta a fiú.

– Nem, uram – javította ki Piton.

Harry makacsul hallgatott. Ahogy a tanárra meredt, már egyáltalán nem jutott eszébe Piton megváltozott viselkedése felett érzett korábbi öröme.

– Figyelmeztettelek, Potter. A nap további részében büntetésben vagy.

Harry kifelé indult a teremből, de Piton utána szólt.

– Megmondtam, hogy az órák egész nyáron folytatódni fognak. Ha nem akarsz minden egyes napot büntetésben tölteni, azt ajánlom, nagyon alaposan gondolkodj el a viselkedésedről.

Harry felnyalábolta az üstjét, és minden további szó nélkül elhagyta a termet, jól bevágva maga után az ajtót.

Egyszerűen képtelen volt uralkodni magán; meggyőződése szerint Piton azért csinálta ezt az egészet, hogy kínozza őt. Az elmúlt három év összes bájitaltan óráján meg tudta alázni valamivel, örülhet, hogy most még nyáron is kiélheti magát.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A napok múlásával nem változott a külön bájitaltanórák hangulata. Sőt, a feszült atmoszféra már nem korlátozódott kimondottan erre az időszakra, hanem kiterjedt az egész napjukra is, kitörölve az összes, utóbbi hetekben elért pozitív előrelépést. Perselus mostanáig inkább csak javulást látott a fiú viselkedésében, de ha eddig azt hitte, látta már igazán dacosnak és makacsnak a másikat, hát be kellett vallania: hatalmasat tévedett. Harry mintha bizonyítani próbálna valamit, minden feladatot rideg hallgatásba burkolózva végzett, ha pedig kérdezett tőle valamit, csak bámult rá kihívó nyakassággal. A férfinak türelme utolsó morzsáit is mozgósítania kellett, korábbi elképzelése a megértő hozzáállásról a fiú minden újabb szemtelen megnyilvánulásával egyre messzibbnek tetszett.

– Potter, az óramutató járásával megegyező és nem ellentétes irányban kell keverni. Olvastad egyáltalán a könyvet?

– Igen – csattant fel a másik védekezőn.

– Igen, uram – javította ki Perselus, egyre fogyatkozó türelemmel.

– Hát persze – vont vállat Potter.

– Ne merészeld! Kezd elegem lenni a szemtelenségedből! – Hangja ostorként csattant, miközben fenyegetően a fiú fölé magasodott. Ő azonban nem húzódott el, még csak fel sem nézett, a legteljesebb lelki nyugalommal kavargatta tovább az üstjében sistergő valamit.

– Potter! – Perselus nem szokta meg, hogy ignorálják, a nyilvánvaló tiszteletlenséget pedig mindennél nehezebben viselte.

– Mi az? – kérdezett vissza a másik szemtelenül.

Perselus legszívesebben megfojtotta volna. A korrepetáló órák kezdete óta hatalmas változás ment végbe a fiúban, de elképzelni sem tudta, pontosan mi volt ennyire negatív hatással rá.

– Meglepő módon a mai szabadidődnek is búcsút mondhatsz. Most pedig tűnj a szemem elől! – harsogta.

A tetőpont a heti ötödik órán következett be.

– Mi akar ez lenni? – Piton fintorogva nézte az üst bugyborékoló tartalmát. Kísérletnek nem volt rossz, de tudta, ha a fiú félretenné ezt az idegesítő attitűdöt, sokkal jobban is tudna teljesíteni.

– Kelés kúráló főzet, uram. Amit kiadott feladatnak óra elején – morogta Harry, és minden igyekezete ellenére harag és frusztráció keveredett a hangjába.

– Kelés kúrálónak túl sűrű. Vagyis egy újabb sikertelen főzet. – Ezzel Piton rövid bejegyzést biggyesztett a kezében lévő füzetbe.

– Micsoda meglepetés – dörmögte Harry, és pakolni kezdett.

– Hogy mondtad? – A pimasz megjegyzésre Perselus rögtön felkapta a fejét.

– Azt mondtam, „micsoda meglepetés". Mi mást is adna nekem ezen az egy jegyen kívül? – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Harry.

– Ha legalább megerőltetnéd magad, kaphatnál jobbat is.

– Én mindent megpróbálok! – kiáltott fel Potter türelmét vesztve.

– Ugyanolyan keményen kell dolgoznod, mint bárki másnak; már észrevehetted, hogy nem teszek kivételt senkivel a _hírneve_miatt – jegyezte meg Perselus epésen. Elege volt a fiúból.

– Kivétel? – Potter felkacagott, de a hangban annyi keserűség volt, hogy jókedvről szó sem lehetett. – _Én__magam_vagyok a kivétel a maga számára. Ezt már a legeslegelső közös óránkon bizonyította.

– Ha kinyitottál volna legalább egy könyvet, mielőtt bejöttél az órámra, egyik kérdés sem jelentett volna problémát – vágott vissza mérgesen Piton. Nagyon jól emlékezett arra a napra: évekig várt a lehetőségre, hogy helyre tehesse a fiút, mégis gyűlölt minden percet, amikor látnia kellett James Potter hasonmását, aki Lily szemeivel nézett vissza rá.

– Hermione kivételével egy lélek sem volt, aki felelni tudott volna rájuk, de maga még csak meg se akarta hallgatni őt!

– Pontosan úgy bánok a diákjaimmal, ahogy megérdemlik. Ha ezzel nem értesz egyet, talán neked kéne változtatnod a hozzáállásodon, Potter!

A fiú gúnyosan felszisszent, de végül halk, dühös hangon folytatta: – Gyűlöl engem, mióta először megpillantott. Mit tettem, amivel kiérdemeltem ezt?

Néma csend volt a válasz. Ahogy Perselus lepillantott dühtől reszkető diákjára, rögtön eszébe jutott, hogy tulajdonképpen egy gyermekkel vitatkozik, akivel szemben megértőbb viselkedést kéne tanúsítania. Indulatait kordában tartva próbálta kevésbé személyes témák felé terelni a beszélgetést.

– Hogy kedvellek-e vagy sem, azt teljesen független a bájital órákon mutatott tehetségedtől, vagy annak hiányától – jelentette ki.

– A munkám nem rosszabb, mint bárki másé, mégis úgy tesz, mintha ez lenne a legförtelmesebb, amit valaha látott.

– Akkor dolgozz keményebben, hogy ne találhassak kifogást!

– Ha tökéletes lenne, akkor is találna kifogást rajta!

– Hát persze, ha ezt bebeszéled magadnak, legalább nem is kell próbálkoznod, mi? – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Piton.

– Én _igenis__próbálkozom,_de amikor látom, hogy teljesen hiába, elmegy tőle a kedvem! Magának semmi sem elég jó! – Potter egyre hangosabban kiabált, látszólag megint kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. – Bármit teszek, az csak újabb lehetőség magának arra, hogy megszégyenítsen.

– Nem pont te fogod megkérdőjelezni a módszereim helyességét, Potter. Elég ebből! – A csend hosszúra nyúlt, ahogy a két ember kihívóan egymásra meredt. Végül a fiatalabbik törte meg a csendet.

– Miért utál engem? – kérdezte, egyenesen a férfi szemébe nézve.

– Potter, nem ez a megfelelő időpont egy ilyen beszélgetéshez. – Piton utálta az egészet, bár örült, hogy legalább a fiú órák kezdete óta megváltozott viselkedésének okát sikerült felfednie. Hazudni nem akart neki, így igyekezett rövidre zárni a párbeszédet.

– Ugyan már, tessék, nyugodtan elmondhatja – hergelte a másik kihívóan. – Dursleyék utálnak, maga is utál. Tőlük nem kérdezhettem meg az okát, meg amúgy is tudtam, de magánál más a helyzet. Nem ugyanazért gyűlöl, amiért ők, szóval ki vele, mit tettem? – kérdezte harciasan.

– Potter…

– Mondja el!

– _Potter!_

– MONDJA EL! – A fiú már szinte sikított.

– Úgy vélem, elégszer kinyilvánítottam a véleményem veled kapcsolatban – felelte végül ridegen.

– Na, igen, azt tényleg megtette, köszönöm szépen, uram! – jött a szarkasztikus válasz. – De maga már előtte, a lakomán is viszolyogva nézett rám, és később az osztályban is. Pedig még nem is ismert.

– Az alma nem esik messze a fájától – közölte Perselus mogorván.

– Ez… hát ez… Merlinre! Ők legalább azért gyűlöltek, aki vagyok, de maga… esélyt sem adott, mindig is tudta, hogy utálni fog! – dadogta a fiú összefüggéstelenül.

Piton elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy közbelépjen, mielőtt ismét fellángolnak az indulatok.

– Ülj le, Potter.

– Nekem nem kell…

– _Ülj__le!_

A fiú habozva engedelmeskedett, és mereven, ideges és sápadt arccal várta, hogy a férfi megszólaljon.

– Kivételes türelmet tanúsítottam irántad az utóbbi időben, Potter, de ennek most vége. Ezt a viselkedést nem tolerálom tovább. – Pár pillanatig hallgatott, rendbe szedte gondolatait, aztán folytatta. – Elismerem, már első találkozásunk előtt voltak előítéleteim a jellemeddel kapcsolatban, és ezektől az eltelt idő alatt sem tudtam teljesen megszabadulni. Azonban, mióta együtt lakunk, észre kellett vennem, talán vannak olyan tulajdonságaid is, amikre eddig nem figyeltem fel. Mivel pedig nem ismerlek igazán, Potter, így nem is utállak. Azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy a bájitalaidat a legszigorúbb mércével osztályoztam a nyáron; csodálkozom, hogy a házi feladataid hasonló elbírálása után ez ekkora meglepetést okozott neked. Felismerem, amikor a legjobb formádat hozod, és csakis ennyit várok el tőled, Potter.

– Oh… – hebegte a fiú, figyelmesen tanulmányozva ölében heverő kezeit. Tanácstalannak tűnt arra nézve, mit is mondhatna erre a kimerítő szónoklatra. Végül mégis megtörte a csendet. – Gon… gondolja, hogy esetleg újrakezdhetnénk? – kérdezte tétován.

– Igen, Potter. Gondolom, megpróbálhatjuk. Bízhatom benne, hogy végre viselkedni fogsz?

– Igen, azt hiszem – felelte kissé szégyenlősen. – Sajnálom, uram.

– Hát persze. Most pedig azt javaslom, takarítsd fel ezt a disznóólat, méghozzá mugli módszerrel. Mivel pedig a szabadidőd elvesztése nem bizonyult elég hatásosnak, büntetősorokat fogsz írni ma este. Ötszázszor írod le, hogy „Minden körülmények között tisztelnem kell a gondviselőmet".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry cseppet sem bánta a kirohanását; minden egyes kimondott szót igaznak érzett, csak azt sajnálta, hogy ennyire kiadta magát Piton előtt. Dursleyéket pláne nem akarta felhozni, még csak az hiányzott, hogy további téves ötleteket juttasson a felnőttek eszébe a mugli család felemlegetésével. Egyáltalán nem tartotta nagy ügynek, hogy bárki gyűlölje őt; Piton ki nem állhatta, Dumbledore kérésére mégis magához vette. Hogy ennyivel megúszta az előbbi ordibálást, az kisebbfajta csodával ért fel, még most is alig akarta elhinni. Amikor elhallgatott, rögtön tudta, hogy ezért kapni fog, a szerencsén kívül más okát nem látta az elmaradt megtorlásnak.

Keze máris sajgott az írástól, hogy pihentesse, inkább gyorsan megszámolta mennyi sora van eddig. Háromszáznegyvenkettő – hát ennek már sosem lesz vége?

– Vacsora, Potter – szólalt meg Piton a háta mögött. – Befejezted már?

– Még nem, uram – válaszolta visszafogott udvariassággal.

– Az igazgató úr üzent, hogy előreláthatólag a jövő hét elején fog visszatérni.

Harry felnézett, de semmi értelmes válasz nem jutott eszébe, ezért inkább hallgatott. Nem tudta, Piton mit vár tőle, de mivel a férfi egész vacsora alatt meg sem szólalt, úgy értelmezte, nem vette zokon a hallgatását.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry idegesen ült a bájital magazint böngésző Pitonnal szemben a kanapén, és nyugtalanul várta Lupin érkezését. A múlt heti fiaskó után aggódott kicsit Sirius és Remus reakciója miatt, elvégre elrohanásával nem aratott osztatlan sikert, Lupinnal meg alig találkozott, amíg itt volt. Másrészt viszont rettenetesen várta, hogy újra lássa őket. Siriusszal még nem is töltött időt, pedig már nagyon vágyott rá.

Remus szokásos mosolyával lépett ki a szikrázó lángok közül.

– Harry! – üdvözölte szívélyesen, majd Piton felé fordult. – Perselus! – A férfi biccentett, de nem mozdult a helyéről, Lupin pedig ismét Harryre nézett. – Ha akarod, hozd magaddal a seprűdet. Sirius szeretne repülni veled néhány kört ma délután.

Harryt kellemes meglepetésként érte, hogy Remus nem hozta szóba a múlt heti eseményeket, így aztán széles mosollyal rohant el a Tűzvillámért a szobába. Röviden elköszönt Pitontól, aztán gyorsan belépett a tűzbe, és eltűnt a lángok között.

– Szia, Harry! – üdvözölte a vigyorgó Sirius a túloldalon.

– Szia – mosolygott vissza ő is, miközben gyors ölelést váltottak egymással.

– Minden rendben?

– Igen, jól vagyok – vágta rá Harry, magában imádkozva, hogy Sirius ne hozza fel a Piton-témát.

– Akkor jó. De mindenképp tudasd velem, ha ez megváltozna – tette hozzá a férfi ügyetlenül. Harry arra gyanakodott, Lupin komolyan lekapta a tíz körméről, amiért olyan csúnyán összeveszett Pitonnal múlt héten. Annak örült egyedül, hogy Dursleyéket nem említették a vita során.

Remus a szokásosnál kicsit többet váratott magára, de mikor végül megérkezett, Harry nagy levegőt vett, odaállt elé, megköszörülte a torkát és megszólalt: – Nos, én csak… szeretnék bocsánatot kérni, tudod… a múlt heti miatt – hebegte, szégyenlősen beletúrva a hajába.

– Ne is törődj vele. Csak annyit kérek, legközelebb szólj inkább, ha valamiért rosszul érzed itt magad, és haza szeretnél menni – magyarázta Remus, miközben kivezette a kertbe.

Sirius azonnal hatalmas, fekete kutyává változott, és farkát csóválva körülrohanta a kertet, boldog ugatásával felverve a ház csendjét. Harry és Remus harsányan hahotáztak, mikor őrült iramban elkezdte kergetni a saját farkát. Végül visszaváltozott emberré és saját seprűjén a levegőbe röppent.

– Gyere, Harry, mutass pár szép mozdulatot azzal a Tűzvillámmal! – kiáltotta odafentről, és a fiú felé hajított egy viharvert kvaffot. Remus közben fogott néhány botot, és karikává változtatva a tető magasságába lebegtette őket.

– Ne menjetek túl magasra! Kiszórtam pár védőbűbájt a ház köré, nehogy a muglik meglássanak. Ha csiklandozást érzel, akkor vagy a bűbáj végső hatáskörénél – kiáltott Harry után, aki csatlakozott keresztapjához a levegőben.

Harry élvezetes délutánt töltött repüléssel, kétszemélyes kviddics-csatát vívva Siriusszal. A seprűjéről majdnem leesett jókedvében, amikor a férfi egy kockázatos manőver közben – amikor majdnem saját karikájába dobta a kvaffot – feltekeredett egy fára, és közben azt hajtogatta, „csak egy kicsit berozsdásodtam". Remus a bíró tisztét látta el, de csak a földről figyelte az izgalmas párviadalt – a legutóbbi telihold óta nem telt még el elég idő ahhoz, hogy teljesen kiheverje megpróbáltatásait. A többiek jókedve viszont átragadt rá is, és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon élvezi a társaságot.

Később a nappaliban vacsoráztak, Remus pedig hirtelen megszólalt. – Jövő hét közepén valamikor felmegyünk a kastélyba, Sirius és én.

– Oh, csak nem Dumbledore miatt? Piton mondta, hogy nemsokára visszajön.

– Igen, beszélnünk kell vele néhány dologról. De később valószínűleg hozzátok is beugrunk – Harry Siriusra pillantott, de grimaszoló keresztapja szótlanul turkálta tányérján az ételt.

– Pitont már megkérdeztétek?

– Igen, mielőtt eljöttem, megbeszéltem vele a dolgot.

– Remek! – Harry elvigyorodott.

Az este további részében Sirius a Tekergők egykori kalandjaival szórakoztatta keresztfiát, bár közben kerülte Féregfark nevének említését. Mikor Harry végül visszatért Piton lakosztályába, sokkal jobb kedve volt, mint amikor elment.


	11. Chapter 11

11. fejezet

Perselus elhatározta, hogy amint az igazgató visszatér, rögtön beszélni fog vele. Potter ugyan megtartotta a szavát, félretette azt a lehetetlen viselkedést, csak épp olyan volt, mintha magába zárkózott volna. Korábban sem tűnt persze felszabadultnak Piton közelében, de ennyire visszafogottnak sem. Gyakran azon kapta a fiút, hogy furcsa pillantásokat vet rá, mintha egy bonyolult fejtörőt kéne megoldania. Perselus korábban büszke volt magára, hogy úgy sikerült lecsillapítania a fiú dühét, hogy közben még a kényes témákat is el tudta kerülni, most viszont megértette; ezzel csak rontott a helyzeten. A légkör feszült volt, súlyos vádak lógtak a levegőben, amelyek megválaszolatlanok maradtak, rányomva bélyegét amúgy is levert hangulatukra.

A fiú szavai megakadt lemez módjára újra és újra lejátszódtak a fejében, szinte hallani vélte a vádló, sértődött hangot. Tudta, mit mondana erre Lily, és a teher, hogy csalódást okoz neki, ólomsúlyként nehezedett a lelkére. A fiúnak igaza volt; utálta, sőt megvetette őt, és még csak titkolni sem próbálta érzéseit. Régen ez cseppet sem érdekelte, mára viszont hatalmas problémává vált, mert megtanulta nemcsak James Potter, hanem Lily Evans fiaként is látni a gyereket. Mégis… túl sok gyűlölet, túl sok múltbeli rossz érzés kapcsolódott a fiúhoz, ezért úgy érezte, nem tesz jót neki azzal, hogy a közelében van. Fájdalmasan nyilvánvalóvá kezdett válni, mennyire igényelné egy hozzá hasonló fiatalember a szeretetet és törődést, amit ő akkor sem tudna megadni neki, ha akarná. Azt már nem is említve, hogy úgysem fogadná el tőle.

Elolvasta a konyhaasztalon hagyott üzenetet, hogy tisztában legyen védence hollétével, aztán egyenesen az igazgató irodája felé vette az irányt. Elhatározta, hogy muszáj lesz meggyőznie Albust, válasszon a gyerek számára másik gondviselőt. Ígéretet tett Lilynek, hogy azt teszi, ami a fiának legjobb, és Piton nem érezte megfelelőnek magát erre a feladatra.

A mágus arcán nyoma sem volt meglepődésnek a vendég láttán; mosolyogva beljebb invitálta, és csevegő hangon megjegyezte. – Perselus, nem számítottam ilyen korai látogatásra.

– Albus én nem vagyok felkészülve rá, hogy törődjem ezzel a gyerekkel! – tört ki azonnal, mellőzve a felesleges udvariaskodást.

– Ugyan, Perselus, biztos vagyok benne, hogy csodálatos munkát végez. – Az igazgatót látszólag nem izgatta fel a másik férfi lobbanékonysága.

– Nálam nincs jó helyen, válasszon valaki mást, a farkast, akárkit…

– Tudja, hogy Remus nem jöhet szóba. – A mágus szigorú tekintete az előtte állóra villant. – Pontosan mi a probléma?

Mintha nem tudná!

– Tisztában van vele, hogy egy hasonló hátterű gyermeknek gondoskodásra, törődésre van szüksége…

– Úgy látom, maga is tisztában van vele – jegyezte meg nyugodtan Albus. – Ha pontosan tudja, mire van szüksége, nyilván megadni is képes neki.

– Épp arról papolok, hogy nem! Túl sok rossz érzés, túl sok múltbeli emlék.

– Látja már, hogy nem volt igaza a gyermekkel kapcsolatban?

Perselus szeme összeszűkült; utálta bevallani, hogy valamiben tévedett. Már így is mintha a fogát húzták volna, annyi mindent el kellett árulnia a fiúnak. – Elismerem, talán tévedtem egy s másban őt illetően, de a lényegen ez nem változtat – felelte fagyos hangon.

– Dehogynem változtat, méghozzá mennyire! Tudta, hogy három éven keresztül túlságosan durva és kegyetlen vele szemben, de a jellemében felfedezett állítólagos hibákra hivatkozva igazolni tudta a cselekedeteit. Ismerje be, hogy tévesek voltak nemcsak a feltételezései, de a fellépése is vele szemben.

– Már megmondtam neki, hogy nem gyűlölöm, és hogy nem ismerem igazán. De ez nem elég, ennél többre van szüksége…

– Ez így igaz. Rendes magyarázatra és őszinteségre van szüksége, hogy végre megbízhasson magában egy kicsit.

Perselus úgy bámult rá, mintha hirtelen még egy fejet növesztett volna.

– Én nem úgy értettem, hogy tőlem. Valaki másnak kell megadnia neki mindezt, mert amit én nyújtok, az nem elég. Nem fogok egy gyereknek magyarázkodni!

Albus csalódottnak látszott. – Perselus, megesküdött, hogy Lily fiának javát akarja.

– Ez így is van.

– Akkor tudja, mit kell tennie – mondta, mintha mi sem lenne nyilvánvalóbb.

– Nem fogok… annak semmi értelme nem lenne – zagyvált Piton össze-vissza.

– Teremtsen nyugodt légkört, emelt hangú viták és düh nélkül. És nyelje le végre a büszkeségét, Perselus. A fiúnak nagy szíve van, képes megbocsátani.

– Vagyis megelégszik egy viszonylag megfelelő megoldással? Nem keres neki jobb helyet? – kérdezte Piton. Csalódott volt, hogy nem jutottak sehová.

– Úgy vélem, pontosan tudom, mi neki a legjobb – felelte az igazgató, és hangján érezni lehetett, hogy lezártnak tekinti a vitát.

Perselus fújtatott dühében, ahogy elhagyta az irodát. A mágus meg sem próbált elfogadhatóbb megoldást találni! Albust most sem érdekli a gyerek sorsa, mert ha érdekelné, nem akarná mindenáron mellette tartani. Ennek sosem kellett volna megtörténnie. Perselus egyszerűen képtelennek találta még a gondolatát is, hogy magyarázkodjon egy tinédzsernek, akihez annyi rossz emlék fűzte. Nem működne, akkor meg mi értelme? Ha a dolog ennyire egyszerű lenne, minden veszekedést el lehetne intézni ennyivel, évtizedes vitákat is meg lehetne oldani.

Körletébe belépve – még mindig paprikás hangulatban – bevágta maga után a portréajtót. Nem látta meg Pottert, aki idáig a nappaliban olvasott, most azonban fogta magát, és észrevétlenül a szobájába lopózott.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annak ellenére, hogy nem igazán beszélték meg a múlt heti vitát, Harry mindent megtett, hogy Pitonnak ne legyen oka panaszkodni rá. Hogy a férfi képes volt leülni vele és magyarázatot adni a dolgokra, szinte rögtön lehűtötte Harry haragját. Ha a múltban így kiakadt valakire, sosem úszta meg komolyabb megtorlás nélkül, Dursleyéket pláne nem érdekelte, igaza volt-e vagy sem, sosem próbáltak megbeszélni vele semmit.

Először még szerencsésnek is érezte magát, hogy Piton beszélt vele és nem büntette meg túlságosan, de ahogy volt ideje belegondolni a dolgokba, kicsit átértékelte a helyzetet. Úgy vélte, manipulálták, és ügyes húzással még bűntudatot is ébresztettek benne. Emlékezett rá, Ron azt mesélte, az anyja is szokott ilyet csinálni, csak akkoriban még nem értette, hogyan lehetséges ilyesmi. Most már igen.

Igazság szerint, ahogy teltek a napok, és újra meg újra végiggondolta Piton szavait, rájött, hogy semmi nem lett világosabb, inkább csak zavarosabbá vált minden. Ha a férfi azért nem utálja, mert még nem ismeri, akkor mi lesz, ha később megismeri, és úgy dönt, mégis utálja? Akkor majd visszatér a régi jól bevált „alázzuk meg Harry Pottert" módszerhez? Ha ez valóban megvalósulna, egy percig sem lenne kedve tovább itt maradni, de mi a másik lehetőség? Vissza Dursleyékhez? Ha itt van, legalább láthatja Siriust és Remust néha-néha. Félt, hogy amikor Piton rájön, hogy nem kedveli őt, előbb-utóbb elege lesz, és akkor elküldi innen. Nyilván megteheti…

– Harry, minden rendben? – Meglepve felnézett, egyenesen Remus Lupin aggodalmas arcába. Tudott róla, hogy a férfi eljön Dumbledore-hoz, de arra nem számított, hogy a birtokon akadnak össze, és nem a kandallóból kilépve találkozik vele.

– Öhm, igen – motyogta szinte oda se figyelve. – Szia.

Harry elgondolkozva bámulta a tavat, és azon tűnődött, beszámoljon-e a múlt heti vitáról Remusnak. A hosszú hallgatást végül a férfi törte meg.

– Harry, mi a baj? – Hangja riadtan csengett, a fiú pedig rájött, hogy egy ideje csak bámul maga elé.

– Piton – tört ki végül, szinte önkéntelenül.

– Mi történt? Azt hittem, minden rendben megy.

– Úgy is volt, nagyjából. Mármint ahhoz képest, amilyen az iskolában szokott lenni – motyogta Harry, szórakozottan játszadozva néhány fűszállal.

– De történt valami – mondta Remus, és közben leült mellé.

– Múlt héten bájitaltan korrepetálás órákat kezdtünk.

– Nem tudtam, hogy ez neked ennyire rosszul megy – hökkent meg Lupin.

– Mert nem is! Nem vagyok a bájitaltanórák királya, de attól még nincs szükségem korrepetálásra.

– Bocsánat, folytasd.

– Hát csak… az egész az iskolára emlékeztetett, mert ott is folyton megalázott mások előtt, meg cikizett, és hát… egyszer csak kiborultam. Hatalmas veszekedés volt, mert én arról faggattam, miért utál ennyire, és miért bánik velem másképp, mint a többi diákjával, mire azt felelte, hogy „Az alma nem esik messze a fájától", vagy ilyesmi.

– Nem lett volna szabad ilyesmit mondania, Harry – kezdte Lupin, de a fiú félbeszakította.

– Állítólag már nem utál engem, merthogy nem ismer. És ennyi, semmi mást nem mondott.

– Értem.

– És aztán kicsit aggódni kezdtem, mert ugye eléggé ordibáltam vele, és ő igazán nem tartozik nekem semmivel, sőt, inkább én tartozom neki, elvégre hagyja, hogy nála lakjak, meg ilyesmik…

– Harry, nem! Igenis tartozik neked valamivel: nem viselkedhet veled akárhogy, csak mert tetőt adott a fejed fölé! – jelentette ki Remus szenvedélyesen. Harry komoran megrázta a fejét.

– De nem is igazán akarja, hogy ott lakjak.

– Nem számít. Ettől még nincs joga, hogy rosszul bánjon veled. Ha egyszer ott laksz, az azt jelenti, hogy ő ebbe beleegyezett. Ha pedig így van, akkor vigyáznia kell rád, és jól kell bánnia veled. Ez így helyes, és nincs másik módja – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

– Lehet, hogy így helyes, de nem _muszáj, _hogy így is tegyen – nyakaskodott Harry, mert tudta, mit várhat. Nagyon szerette volna, ha egyszer nem érzi nyűgnek magát azoknak a nyakán, akikkel lakik, de eddig ez nem jött össze.

– De igen, Harry, igenis muszáj. Mind tudjuk, hogy ti ketten nem jöttök ki, én mégis elvárom tőle, hogy ezt félretéve rendesen viselkedjen veled.

Harry elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést. Remus nem érti a lényeget. – Tényleg minden csak az apám miatt van?

– Távol állnék az igazságtól, ha csak annyit mondanék, nem kedvelték egymást. Erről a témáról sosem beszéltem Perselusszal, így nyilatkozni sem tudok helyette, mégis azt gondolom, a kérdésedre a válasz: igen.

– Ez nem igazságos.

– Tudom. – Remus hangjába szomorúság vegyült. – Most sajnos muszáj az igazgatóhoz mennem. Egyedül hagyhatlak? Vagy idehívjam Siriust?

– Ne! Ne mondd el neki, csak felingerelné magát, és… nekem még végig kell gondolnom ezt az egészet – rémüldözött Harry. Még több komplikációra igazán nem volt szüksége.

– Ha nem akarod, természetesen semmit nem mondok el neki ebből, viszont imád veled lenni, és igazán rád férne, hogy valaki felvidítson.

– Na jó, akkor rendben! – vigyorodott el Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perselus nem igazán értette, hogyan szorította sarokba épp Lupin, ráadásul a saját körletében. Valószínűleg el tudta volna kerülni a nem kívánt találkozást, ha nem lett volna olyan szétszórt az igazgatónál tett korábbi látogatása miatt. Gondolkodni alig tudott, nem tudta, mi a helyes és mi nem; ha feltette magának a kérdést, mit szeretett volna Lily, szinte rögtön rávágta magában, hogy nyilván minél távolabb látni őt a fiától. Ezzel a megoldással Perselus is egyetértett volna.

Amint kinyitotta az ajtót, Lupin tőle teljesen idegen hevességgel beviharzott, mintha övé lenne a nappali. Piton először azt hitte, rosszul lát, de mivel feltételezte, hogy csak Potterhez jöhetett, gyorsan megjegyezte: – Ő nincs itt.

– Hozzád jöttem – közölte a férfi, és Perselus hiába kereste hangjában a megszokott udvarias tónust.

Így történt, hogy a konyhában ült, egy nyilvánvalóan rosszkedvű vérfarkassal szemben, aki hanyagul a pultnak dőlve elállta a kijáratot.

– Hallottam Harrytől a vitátokról.

– Melyikről? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan, mert bőven volt miből válogatni. Persze azért kitalálta, honnan fúj a szél.

– Amelyik feltételezhetően a legutóbb történt – felelte Remus, és öntött magának egy pohár vizet. Belekortyolt, és csak aztán folytatta. – Harry sokban hasonlít az apjára. Ami, ha belegondolunk, igazán lenyűgöző, hiszen alig egy évet tölthettek csak együtt. – Elhallgatott, kissé álmodozva nézett maga elé. – Örökölte a jó tulajdonságait: hűséges, bátor, intelligens. Azt mondanám, érettebb, mint James volt ugyanennyi éves korában. Szerinted? – Hiába a közönyös arc, mégis volt egyfajta él a hangjában, amit nem lehetett eltéveszteni.

– Ezt nem tudhatom – vont vállat Perselus. Tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb kilyukadnak majd valahova, de semmi kedve nem volt játszadozni, a fiú apjának emlegetése pedig nem derítette jókedvre.

– Pedig tudhatnád, Perselus! – mordult fel Lupin. – Ő nem az apja! Én szerettem Jamest, de nagyon jól tudom, hogy amit tett – amit tettünk –, nem volt helyes. Harry sosem tenne hasonlót, egyszerűen nincs meg benne, ami ehhez kell. James rossz tulajdonságai benne nincsenek meg, ő egy külön egyéniség, és megérdemli, hogy akképpen is bánjanak vele.

– Beismertem, hogy esetleg tévedtem a gyerekkel kapcsolatban – sziszegte Piton összeszorított fogai között.

– Ezt Harry is elmondta. Én csak szerettem volna tudatosítani. Szerintem ő többet érdemel – mondta, de Perselus itt beléfojtotta a szót.

– Ezzel én is egyetértek, hiába akartam azonban jobb helyet keresni neki, Albus ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy egész nyáron velem maradjon.

A korábbinál sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnő Lupin a konyhaszekrénynek támasztotta a hátát. – Az előbb beszéltem Albusszal. Te hoztad meg a döntést, hogy el kell hozni őt a rokonaitól.

Perselus ledermedt. Az a kotnyeles vénember képes volt elárulni; ehhez nem volt joga! Megígérte, hogy senkinek nem fogja elmondani!

– Nem volt hozzá joga, hogy kikotyogja neked – közölte, rosszul visszafojtott ingerültséggel. Lupin arca megenyhült.

– Igazság szerint nem mondta el, csak közölte, hogy nem mehet bele a részletekbe, amiből nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy nem ő tette – pislogott a farkas bocsánatkérően. – Csak egy érzés volt. Harry korábban már elárulta, hogy te mentél el érte. Ráadásul olyan sok mindent tudtál az életkörülményeiről Dursleyéknél, ezt pedig nyilván nem Harry mesélte el neked, ahhoz nem bízik meg benned eléggé. Szóval összeraktam a dolgokat.

– Remélem, bízhatom benne, hogy ezt az információt megtartod magadnak – Piton sötéten nézett rá.

– Miért?

– Jobb lenne, ha a gyerek azt hinné, az igazgató törődött vele eléggé ahhoz, hogy kimenekítse abból a házból. Nem kell tudnia, hogy valóságos szócsatát kellett vívnom Albusszal, hogy meggyőzzem, mi a helyes.

– Ott akarta őt hagyni? – kérdezte zavart csodálkozással Lupin.

– A vérkötelékből adódó védelmet Albus szörnyen fontosnak találta. Úgy gondolta, inkább legyen védve a Sötét Nagyúrtól – ha az visszatér –, ezért menjen vissza a rokonaihoz.

Lupin összeráncolt szemöldökkel letette a poharát, és így szólt: – Én csak egy valamit mondok; tedd félre az ellenszenved, Perselus. James halott, te pedig undok bosszúhadjáratot folytatsz egy tizenhárom éves fiú ellen, aki nem is igazán ismerte őt, akivel rosszul bántak a rokonai, és akinek biztonságra van szüksége.

Na, tessék! Még egy ember, aki meg van győződve róla, ő ennél többet is adhat a fiúnak.

– Megmondtam, hogy erre nem én vagyok a legmegfelelőbb. Már beszéltem Albusszal…

– Senki más nincs rajtad kívül. Nem haboznék egy pillanatig sem, ha magamhoz vehetném, de ez lehetetlen. Nem hagyom, hogy ezen a nyáron is boldogtalan körülmények között éljen. Nem arra kérlek, hogy légy a legjobb barátja, csak teremts nyugodt légkört, beszélgess vele; csináld, amit Albus javasolt.

– Lupin, erre én nem vagyok alkalmas!

Remus nyugtalannak tűnt, mielőtt újra megszólalt. – Perselus, együtt jártunk iskolába, és mindketten tudjuk, hogy a te otthoni életed sem volt…

– Nem! – csattant fel Piton. Ennek az embernek semmi köze hozzá, semmi joga, hogy felhozza az ő gyerekkorát. – Kifelé! – kiáltotta, de nyilván Lupin is érezte, hogy kicsit túllőtt a célon, mert rögtön engedelmeskedett.

– Harry ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy közöljem veled, a kastélyban van Siriusszal. És még mielőtt bármit mondanál: igen, Albus tud róla, hogy ő is itt van. – Ezzel sarkon fordult és elment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius boldog volt, hogy hét közben is láthatja keresztfiát, bár az esetleges felfedezés veszélye miatt nem maradhatott emberi alakban a kastély területén. Harry azonban így is nagyon jól érezte magát, vigyorogva nézte, ahogy keresztapja boldogan csaholva rohan előtte.

– Csend legyen! – figyelmeztette nevetve, miközben elővette a Tekergők Térképét. – Jaj, ne! Bement Frics irodájába. – A kutya erre még vadabb vágtába kezdett a folyosón. – Várj! – szaladt utána Harry, és majdnem nekiment a sarkon beforduló Lupinnak.

– Hát itt meg mi folyik? – kérdezte vigyorogva a férfi, a fiú és a lihegő kutya között jártatva tekintetét.

– Mrs. Norrist üldözzük – közölte Harry, Sirius pedig hangosan ugatva barátjához trappolt.

– Veszélyes az a macska – nevetett Lupin. – Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy helyeslem, amit műveltek.

– Eddig nem sikerült elkapni – pillantott Harry újra a térképre. – Még mindig az irodában van.

– Sajnos le kell állítanom a mulatságot. Siriusnak és nekem mennünk kell, de előbb visszakísérünk Perselus körletébe.

Harryn csalódottság lett úrrá a korai távozás miatt, főleg, mert korábbi félelmei keresztapja jelenlétét illetően rég elpárologtak. Sirius látszólag nagyon komolyan vette a feladatát: minden megtett, hogy a fiút felvidítsa, ami szerencsére nem bizonyult nehéznek. Harryre villámgyorsan átragadt keresztapja vidámsága, a férfit pedig a fiú láttán, és a kastélyban való szabadon rohangászás hatására majd szétvetette a jókedv.

– Pár nap múlva újra találkozunk. Ha bármire szükséged van, mindenképpen értesíts minket – pillantott rá biztatóan Remus. Harry úgy látta, a férfi nem szívesen engedi vissza Pitonhoz, ezért gyorsan mosolyt varázsolt az arcára, hogy megnyugtassa.

– Oké. De nem lesz gond – mondta.

Sirius két mellső mancsával nekitámaszkodott, a fiú pedig megveregette a fejét búcsúzásképpen. – Nemsokára találkozunk.

Amikor Harry végül belépett a bájitaltan tanár körletébe, arcán még mindig ott volt a korábbi mosoly. Csodálatos volt hét közben is találkozni Siriusszal, talán épp azért tudott neki örülni ennyire, mert teljesen váratlan volt az egész.

Közeledett a vacsora ideje, ezért a konyhába sétált, de csodálkozva látta, hogy az étel még nem készült el. Lassan idegesség kúszott a gyomrába; Piton az a fajta ember volt, aki ragaszkodik az időbeosztásához. Amikor eltért a megszokott rutintól, az sosem jelentett semmi jót. Harry látta, hogy a férfi a konyhapultnak dőlve dühösen bámulja a szemközti falat. A fiú tisztában volt vele, hogy Remus korábban itt járt; direkt megkérdezte tőle, mert biztosra akart menni, hogy Piton tud arról, Siriusszal tölti a délutánt. Nem akart megint bajba kerülni ilyesmi miatt, a tanár ennek ellenére mégis roppant dühösnek látszott. Harry eldöntötte: a férfinak nincs joga amiatt kiakadni, hogy ma együtt játszott a keresztapjával.

Elhatározta, egy élete, egy halála, megpróbálja felhívni magára a figyelmet. – Uram?

Beletelt pár másodpercbe, mire Piton összeszedte magát és rápillantott. – Ma később lesz vacsora. Szólok, amikor elkészült – mondta, de Harry nagyon furának találta a hangját.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perselus teljesen a gondolataiba merült, amikor a fiú végre megérkezett. Nem értette, hogyan keveredik folyton efféle szituációkba. Azzal kezdődött minden, hogy meg akarta védeni Pottert az átkozott rokonaitól, aminek az lett a vége, hogy a nyakába varrták a gyereket egész nyárra. Most meg, amikor végre belátta, hogy a fiúnak értőbb gondoskodásra van szüksége, nem viszik el tőle, hanem azt kérik, üljön le és beszélgessen vele – egyenesen nevetségesnek találta az ötletet. Egy dolog felől viszont nem volt kétség: ezt az ügyet minél hamarabb rendezni kell, mert teljesen eltereli a figyelmét minden másról. Ha az igazgató tényleg nem hajlandó intézkedni, akkor Piton lesz kénytelen tenni valamit a fiú érdekében. Egy rendes beszélgetés – nos, ez talán nem is olyan lehetetlen vállalkozás.

A gondolatok még vacsorakészítés közben sem hagyták nyugodni. A fiú vajon tényleg boldogtalan itt? Jelentett neki annyit az a veszekedés, hogy már ne akarjon itt maradni? Perselusnak kissé megrendült a bizalma Albusban, mert egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a hozzáállása Potter rokonaival kapcsolatban. Tudta, hogy emiatt nem is fogadta volna meg az öregember tanácsát, ha a farkas ma nem látogatja meg. Simán megelégedett volna azzal, hogy Potter viselkedése az utóbbi napokban lényegesen javult; ő csak ezt akarta, hát minek próbáljon a dolgok mélyére hatolni? Ellátta étellel, szobával, ruhákkal. Nem kérte, hogy a fiú idekerüljön hozzá, lehetőségeihez képest mégis mindent megtett érte – annál biztosan többet, mint a rokonai.

A fiú lassan kezdte annyira jól érezni itt magát, hogy képes volt elrohanni a saját keresztapja elől, csak azért, mert nem akarta megkockáztatni a Dursleyékhez való esetleges visszakerülést. Mostanára viszont látszólag eljutott arra a szintre, hogy – ha a keresztapjával nem is – legalább a farkassal megosztja a gondjait, pedig a fiú fejében ez nyilván egyet jelentett annak veszélyével, hogy visszaküldik arra a szörnyű helyre. Igen, valamilyen szinten muszáj lesz felelősséget vállalnia a fiú érzelmi állapotáért is. Meg kell próbálnia beszélni vele; ha nem sikerül, hát nem sikerül.

Ez járt a fejében, amikor bekopogott hozzá, hogy vacsorázni hívja.

– Potter, kész a vacsora.

A fiú egyetlen szó nélkül fogyasztotta el a tányérján lévő ételt, de Piton észrevette, hogy néha óvatos pillantást vet rá. Megvárta, amíg befejezi, csak aztán szólalt meg.

– Mi jár a fejedben, Potter?

– Semmi, uram – vágta rá a fiú gyorsan, a lehető leghamarabbi távozás reményében.

Na, jó, itt egy kis ösztönzésre van szükség, mielőtt rátérhetnek a lényegre.

– Hát jó, Potter. Engem viszont nem hagy nyugodni valami, ami veled kapcsolatos. A múlt heti vitánkat lezártnak, megoldottnak tekintettem, de mostanra kiderült, hogy tévedtem.

– De miért? _Én _sokkal jobban viselkedtem!

– Ez így van – bólintott. – De én talán nem voltam veled annyira őszinte, mint ahogy megérdemelnéd. Ezért úgy gondolom, meg kell ismételnünk azt a beszélgetést, csak nyugodt, tiszta fejjel. Most pedig kérdezhetsz, ha akarsz – fejezte be olyan nyugodtan, mintha nem valami teljesen meglepőt mondott volna.

– Ez most komoly? – A fiú szeme gyanakvóan összeszűkült.

– Az.

Harry némán nézett maga elé. Látszott rajta, próbálja eldönteni, tényleg beszélhet-e nyíltan. Végül mély levegőt vett, tekintete megkeményedett, és belefogott.

– Rendben. Azt mondta, gyűlölt engem, amikor elkezdtem idejárni a Roxfortba, és ezért viselkedett olyan undok módon, igaz? De hát akkor még nem ismert igazán. Később kijavította magát, és azt állította, már nem utál, mivel nem ismer. Ennek egyszerűen semmi értelme.

Perselus elkomorodott ezekre a szavakra. – Utáltalak, amikor a Roxfortba jöttél, mert _azt hittem, _hogy ismerlek. Azonban rájöttem, hogy tévedtem. Nem ismertelek egyáltalán, ezért aztán nem utállak, nem is utálhatlak.

A fiú nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek, de szeme csillogása elárulta, kezdi elhinni, tényleg beszélhet őszintén anélkül, hogy megbüntetnék érte.

– De ezt nem teheti. Nem döntheti el csak úgy, hogy utál valakit, és nem viselkedhet vele olyan rémesen, csak azért, mert megteheti. Ez nem fair, hiszen én semmit sem tettem maga ellen.

– Én mégis úgy hittem, hogy megtehetem. Meg voltam győződve, hogy le kell rántsalak téged arról a piedesztálról, amire az emberek emeltek. Apád fia voltál a szememben nem csak kinézetre, de jellemben is, ráadásul biztos voltam benne, hogy dédelgetett, elkényeztetett életed volt idáig.

Szavai csak még jobban felingerelték a fiút.

– Azt se tudtam, hogy híres vagyok, csak amikor Hagrid elárulta! Nem tudtam, hogy varázsló vagyok, elhitették velem, hogy a szüleim autóbalesetben haltak meg! És aztán maga… nem is érdekelte, jól ítél-e meg vagy sem, pedig csak tizenegy éves voltam! – kiabálta frusztráltan.

– Ezzel nem voltam tisztában! Az én szememben csak egy gyerek voltál, aki ugyanolyan hitvány, mint az apja!

– És mi van, ha az vagyok? – kérdezte kihívóan.

– Nem vagy az apád. És nem fogok róla tárgyalni veled – jelentette ki Perselus szilárdan, erőltetetten nyugodt hangon.

– Ha velem kapcsolatban tévedett, talán az apám sem olyan volt, amilyennek képzelte.

– Azért tévedtem veled kapcsolatban, _mert _tudtam, hogy ő volt az apád. Szerintem nem akarod még egyszer hallani, mi a véleményem róla. Ha mégis, ezzel Lupint kell megkeresned – mondta, mert túl jól haladt a beszélgetés ahhoz, hogy a fiú apját kezdje becsmérelni, bármennyire vonzó is volt ez a lehetőség.

Úgy tűnt, a másik beletörődik a dologba, és gyorsan új témába vágott bele. – Miért kell bájital korrepetálásra járnom? Nem állok belőle bukásra, és sokkal jobban teljesítenék, ha maga nem állna folyton felettem és nem hagyná, hogy Malfoy viccből elszúrja a főzeteimet.

– Ez nem büntetés. A bájitalaid anélkül is elég silányak, hogy bárki megpróbálná elrontani őket. Tudom, hogy többre is képes vagy, csak szeretnék biztosra menni, hogy kihasználod a benned lappangó tehetséget.

A fiú látszólag végiggondolta a dolgot, de arckifejezése elárulta, mennyire érdekli a benne lappangó bájitaltan tehetség.

– Mi lesz, ha végül úgy dönt, nem kedvel? Megint úgy viselkedik majd velem, mint régen?

– Potter, biztosíthatlak, a jövőben sem az osztályteremben, sem, amíg itt vagy, nem fogok igazságtalanul bánni veled, bármit gondoljak is a jellemedről. Nem hinném, hogy nehezemre fog esni; amikor nem próbálgatod a türelmem határait, egész elviselhető tudsz lenni.

– Oh.

Perselus észrevette, hogy a fiú a legenyhébb dicsérő szavakra is veszít valamennyit korábbi harci kedvéből.

– Múlt héten azt kérted, próbáljuk meg újra – mondta Perselus.

– Igen, azt hiszem, azt mondtam.

– De nem érezted, hogy megoldottuk a problémákat, ez pedig aligha tűnik jó alapnak az „újrakezdéshez".

– Na, jó, tényleg azt mondtam, de én azt hittem, hogy kiabálni fog velem, aztán meg elmondja, hogy miért utált engem annak idején, és miért vagyok rossz ember maga szerint – Perselus arckifejezését látva egy pillanatra elhallgatott, de mikor nem szakították félbe, gyorsan folytatta. – Na, mindegy, szóval, amikor azt mondta, nem utál, hát eléggé meglepődtem, de nem hittem, hogy ennél többet is várhatok öntől, de mivel nem akarok visszamenni Dursleyékhez, úgy látszott helyesnek, hogy…

– Már százszor megmondtam, hogy nem küldelek vissza hozzájuk.

– Jó, jó, de aztán ordibáltam magával – felelte Potter olyan arccal, mintha ez számítana. – Aztán meg, amikor jobban belegondoltam, félni kezdtem, hogy ha mégis utálni fog, akkor meggondolja magát.

– Még mindig ideges vagy emiatt?

– Hát, már nem annyira.

– Ha bármi adódik, amit szeretnél elmondani, engedélyt kapsz, hogy megkeress, és beszéljünk róla.

– Jó, rendben.

Perselus később a kanapén, a tűz mellett ülve eltűnődött. Nem sikerült ugyan rosszul a vállalkozás, de volt bármi értelme?

Végül rájött, visszakívánja azokat a bájitaltan korrepetálás előtti időket, amikor még minden egyszerű volt, és problémamentes.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. fejezet**

Perselus oda-odapillantott a szobában lebzselő, bolondosan mosolygó fiúra. Kíváncsi lett volna, mi lehet a nagy vidámság oka, főleg, mert kezdett igazán érdeklődni a másik felől, mióta pár napja lezajlott közöttük egy fura beszélgetés.

_**Visszaemlékezés**_

Perselus a nappaliban ült íróasztala fölé görnyedve, pennája szaporán sercegett az előtte heverő pergamenen. Az idei nyár történései mellett nem maradt túl sok ideje a saját munkájára. Összeszorított ajakkal igyekezett kiszűrni elméjéből a zavaró zajokat, mikor Potter beviharzott a portréajtón, és lendületesen bevágva maga után az ajtót, lezuttyant a vele szemben lévő kanapéra. Ő továbbra is koncentrálni próbált, de ahogy fellapozott egy könyvet, szeme sarkából elkapta a fiú érdeklődő tekintetét. Ezt látva Potter kihasználta a pillanatot, és gyorsan megszólalt.

– Mi ez a sok minden itt, uram? – kérdezte és körbemutatott a pergamenek és könyvek kusza sorain.

Perselus szemöldöke csodálkozva megemelkedett; arra számított, hogy a másik önző módon a vacsoráról, vagy más triviális dologról kezdi el faggatni.

– Egy feladat, amin már régóta dolgozom. Próbálom feljavítani az egyik legismertebb fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt – mondta, de pillantása már az előtte heverő könyv lapjain járt.

– Hogyan javítaná fel? – kérdezte Potter, és Perselus csak önuralmának köszönhetően nem pislantott egyet zavarában. Ugyan mi vitte rá a kölyköt, hogy a munkájáról kérdezősködjön? Tapasztalatai alapján arra tippelt volna, hogy amint a fiú meghallja a bájital szót, azonnal keres magának valami jobb beszédtémát.

– Szeretnéd tudni, hogy min dolgozom? – kérdezte, gyanakvóan összehúzott szemmel.

Potter csak bólintott, és a kanapé karfájára dőlve megismételte: – Hogyan javítaná fel?

Perselusnak feltűnt a hanyag szóhasználat, de végül úgy döntött, nem véleményezi. A fiúnak eltartott egy ideig, míg úgy-ahogy kezdte otthonosan érezni magát a jelenlétében. Ha azt akarja, hogy ez így is maradjon – márpedig pontosan ezt szerette volna – nem tűnt kivitelezhetőnek arra kérni őt, hogy minden adandó alkalommal „uramnak" vagy „professzornak" szólítsa. Sikerült elfogadnia, hogy cselekedetei következményeként a fiú egyelőre nála marad, s amíg itt van, biztosítania kell a kényelmét és az egészségét. Ha apjától elvonatkoztatva úgy gondolt Potterre, mint bármelyik másik gyerekre, nem is volt annyira nehéz együtt lenni vele.

– Vannak bizonyos határok, amelyeken túl a jelenleg forgalomban lévő főzet már nem hatásos. Hasznosabbá tehetném, ha ezt sikerülne kiküszöbölni.

– Miféle határok?

Perselus még senkinek nem szerette volna felfedni a munka valódi célját, ezért óvatosan válogatta meg a szavait.

– A főzet jelenlegi állapotában csak akkor hatásos, ha a fájdalom megkezdése után veszik be, de semmilyen megelőző jelleggel nem bír. Az sem mindegy, milyen körülmények között alkalmazzák, ráadásul bizonyos sebek és némelyik átok által keletkezett sérülés esetén használhatatlan.

– És mit fog csinálni az ön főzete, ha egyszer elkészül?

– Ha sikerül, akkor bizonyos sérülések és varázslatok általi fájdalmak rövid távú megelőzésére szolgálhat – felelte Perselus.

– Mit gondol, meddig tarthat, amíg elkészül?

– Ez sok mindentől függ. Akár nagyon hosszú idő is lehet, Potter.

Perselus magának is alig merte bevallani, de elégedett volt a fiú kérdéseivel – látszólag sokkal jobban érdekelte egy teljesen ismeretlen projekt, mint bármi, amit esetleg órán magyaráznak neki. Még belegondolni is fura volt, de szinte élvezte a beszélgetést. Sajnálta, hogy nem mehetnek bele mélyebben a témába, de jó oka volt, hogy ezt eltitkolja. A feljavított főzet valódi célja ugyanis a Cruciatus-átok által okozott fájdalom megelőzése lett volna. Bár általánosan elterjedt meggyőződés szerint a Főbenjáró Átkok ellen nincs orvosság, Perselus meg volt győződve, hogy a hatásuk ellen igenis lehetne védekezni.

Ezen a bizonyos feladaton már jó néhány éve dolgozott, csak egy időre félretette, amíg fel nem reppent a hír, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr esetleg visszatérhet. Perselus újult erővel vetette magát a munkába, amikor Dumbledore meggyőződéssel állította, hogy szerinte csupán idő kérdése mikor szerez Voldemort új testet, főleg most, hogy Pettigrew megszökött, és személyében a Nagyúr hűséges csatlósra lelt.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kezdődő fejfájását Harry annak tulajdonította, hogy szinte egész nap odakint gyakorolt a seprűjén, és valószínűleg alvásra lenne szüksége, de még ez sem volt elég, hogy lelohassza jókedvét. Mindig elfogta a vidámság, ha a jövő héten esedékes szülinapjára gondolt, és a beígért programokra, amiken Remusszal fog részt venni. Mindannyian úgy találták, hogy Siriusnak túl kockázatos lenne velük tartania, de Harry már megbékélt ezzel, és biztos volt benne, hogy kettesben is remekül fognak mulatni. Izgatottsága egyre nőtt, ahogy teltek a napok, már alig várta, hogy elmenjenek korcsolyázni, aztán meg végigcsináljanak egy komplett turista-programot Londonban. Utóbbit Remus furcsának találta; nem értette, miért érdekli annyira London, ha annyi éven át ott lakott mellette, Surreyben. Harry úgy elbambult, hogy azt sem hallotta, amikor Piton vacsorához szólítja.

– Potter, hozzád beszélek! Megpróbálnál idefigyelni? – morogta a tanár, és a kanapén heverő mosolygó fiú fölé hajolt.

– Micsoda? - Harry önkéntelenül felpillantott, de nem tudta mire vélni, hogyan került oda a másik, és miért néz rá úgy, mintha valamiféle választ várna tőle. – Uram – tette gyorsan hozzá. Pitont nem volt érdemes ingerelni.

– Mi jár a fejedben, Potter? – érdeklődött.

– Semmi – vágta rá Harry, és gyorsan tovább hadart, mikor meglátta a férfi tekintetét. – Tényleg! Csak a jövő héten járt az eszem.

– Miért, mi lesz akkor? – A tanár szemében égő gyanakvás láttán bárki azt hihette volna, hogy főbenjáró bűn boldognak látszani.

– Remus Londonba visz engem a születésnapomon! – vigyorodott el Harry, mire Piton a szemét forgatta, de legalább nem tűnt dühösnek.

– Tégy egy szívességet és próbálj meg a jelenre koncentrálni. Kész a vacsora.

Harry étvágytalanul turkálta tányérján az ételt. A fáradtság és egyre erősödő fejfájás miatt egyáltalán nem érezte jól magát, ráadásul mintha beledugták volna egy kemencébe, olyan melege volt. Semmi mást nem akart, csak összegömbölyödni az ágyán, és mély álomba merülni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Mindjárt megsülök _– gondolta Harry és frusztráltan a padlóra lökte átizzadt takaróját. A fejében tovább hasogatott a fájdalom, és bár este másra sem vágyott, csak lefeküdni, a forgolódással töltött álmatlan éjszaka csak még jobban kimerítette. Kivonszolta magát az ágyból, és dübörgő homlokára szorította a kezét. Reggelinél erőlködve lenyomott néhány kanál müzlit, de Pitonnak, aki vele szemben ült és az újságot bújta, nem szólt egy szót sem. Dursleyék sosem szerették, ha egy egyszerű fejfájás miatt nyavalyog, és most, hogy végre jobban kijöttek egymással, nem akarta próbára tenni Piton türelmét felesleges panaszkodással. Más se kéne, mint hogy a tanár azt higgye, fel akarja hívni magára a figyelmet.

A kínzó fájdalmon túl a sebhelye is sajogni kezdett. Óvatosan végigsimított rajta, és közben eltűnődött, hogy ez vajon a fejfájásnak tudható-e be, vagy esetleg többről is szó van. Voldemort nyilván nem lehet a közelében; a kastély majdnem üres, és itt van Dumbledore. Nem, kizárt, ez biztos csak véletlen – döntötte el, főleg mert lassan gondolkodni is nehezére esett.

Valahogy mégis Piton után vánszorgott az esedékes bájital korrepetálásra. A vita után mindketten próbáltak változtatni a hozzáállásukon. Harry igyekezett nem túl idegesnek tűnni, amiért kénytelen részt venni az órán, amennyire tudott oda is figyelt. Azt is érezte, hogy Piton sokkal türelmesebb, mint eddig. Ugyanúgy pattogott vele, ha valamit elrontott, de legalább nem inzultálta, és mindig elmagyarázta, mit volt a rossz, és hogyan kellett volna csinálni. Sokkal kellemesebb volt azzal a tudattal dolgozni, hogy nem az a tanárod leghőbb vágya, hogy elszúrj valamit.

– Állj! Kétszer keverd meg az óramutató járásával megegyezően, aztán egyszer ellenétesen – csattant Piton hangja a terem túloldaláról.

– Miért, mit csináltam? – értetlenkedett Harry, bár ahogy érezte magát, azon is csodálkozott, hogyan képes megállni a lábán. A két ellentétes irányba való kavargatás eléggé nehezére esett.

– Egyszer kevertél az óramutató járásával megegyezően és kétszer ellenétesen.

– Ja, igen – motyogta Harry, de ahogy megdörzsölte égő szemét, önkéntelenül felnyögött a sebhelyébe hasító fájdalomtól. _Szóval nem csak egyszeri dolog volt _– állapította meg, mert a kín egyre fokozódott.

– Nem figyelsz oda eléggé, Potter – feddte meg Piton.

– Próbálkozom – beledobta az üstbe a következő hozzávalót, de közben úgy érezte, szemhéját mintha mázsás súlyok húznák lefelé. Sebhelyében újra felparázslott a fájdalom, szeme könnybe lábadt, ő pedig önkéntelenül homlokához kapta a kezét.

– Ebből elég. _Evapores! _– Harry észre sem vette, Piton mikor lépett oda mellé.

– Mi történt? – Arra eszmélt, hogy az üstje üres, pedig nem gondolta, hogy ennyire rosszul teljesített.

– A meghajtófű előtt adtad hozzá a bogárszemet. Innentől javíthatatlan lett volna az egész. Ülj le!

Harry engedelmeskedett, közben minden erejével próbálva nyitva tartani a szemét, és félvállról venni a hasogató fájdalmat.

– Pontosan mi a probléma?

– Semmi, professzor, jól vagyok – hazudta Harry.

– Fáj valamid? – erősködött Piton.

– Talán egy kicsit – mondta, pont, amikor sebhelye ismét megsajdult. Keservesen az előtte lévő asztallapra hajtotta a fejét, és felnyögött, ahogy a hús felület a homloka bőréhez ért.

– Elég ebből a nevetséges viselkedésből! Azonnal emeld fel a fejed! – utasította a tanár.

Harry vonakodva engedelmeskedett, de csak annyit látott, hogy Piton keze megindul a homloka felé. Önkéntelenül visszarántotta a fejét. – Mit művel?

– Ha nyugton maradnál, talán el tudnám dönteni, van-e lázad vagy nincs.

– Nem kell. Nincs szükségem…

– Ha nem vagy képes igazat mondani, legalább maradj csendben. Elég forrónak tűnsz. – A tanár figyelmesen nézte egy darabig, aztán hirtelen döntésre jutott.

– Elég ebből. Fel tudsz állni?

– Igen, uram. – Harry nagy nehezen felegyenesedett, de felnyögött a homlokába nyilalló fájdalomra.

– Gyere utánam. – Piton tőle szokatlanul lassú tempót diktált, de Harry még így is csak a nappali bejáratáig bírta, ahol lassan a földre roskadt. Sebhelyébe minden eddiginél erősebben robbant bele a fájdalom, a szoba pedig táncot járt a szeme előtt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perseluson lassan aggodalom lett úrrá. Reggel még nem vett észre semmit a fiún, de mostanra nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy egyáltalán nincs jól. Potter engedelmesen követte őt a portrélyukon keresztül, de a kanapéig hátralévő néhány lépést már bírta megtenni, ehelyett a padlón térdre esett, és hosszan felnyögött.

– Potter… - kezdte, de végül feladta. Legszívesebben meg sem mozdult volna, de tudta, azt nem teheti. Teljesen tanácstalannak érezte magát. Tanárként csak annyi dolga volt, hogy ha egy diák rosszul lett, felküldte a gyengélkedőre, de neki személyesen semmit sem kellett tennie értük. Most mégsem hagyhatta Pottert a padlón, így óvatosan felemelte, a kanapéra fektette, és közben arra gondolt, hogy egy lassan tizennégy éves fiúnak sokkal nehezebbnek kéne lennie.

– Sajnálom – motyogta Potter.

– Mit érzel pontosan? – kérdezte, és leguggolt, hogy egy szintben legyenek.

– Fáradt vagyok, fáj a fejem, fáj a sebhelyem – nyögte a fiú összeszorított fogai közül, miközben lázasan dörgölte a homlokát, ahol a villám alakú sebhely gyulladt pirosan világított a bőrén. Piton gyorsan elhúzta onnan a kezét; nem akarta, hogy kárt tegyen magában.

– Pontosan miféle fáradtságot érzel? Olyan, mintha alvásra lenne szükséged vagy inkább valami más? – Perselus lassú, türelmes hangon beszélt, bár legbelül mindennek érezte magát, csak nyugodtnak nem. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez semmiképp sem jó jel.

– Inkább álmos vagyok, azt hiszem – mormolta Potter. Perselus tudta, a fiú állapota nem lehet csak a fejfájás és a láz következménye. Az átokhegek által okozott fájdalomra nem ismert igazán bevált orvosságot, de amikor Potter mindkét szeméből kicsordult egy-egy könnycsepp, és zihálva kezdte szedni a levegőt, szó nélkül két üvegcsét lebegtetett ki a szobájából. Az egyik láz, a másik fájdalomcsillapító főzet volt – most mindkettőről eltávolította a dugót.

– Tessék, ezt idd meg – mondta, és Potter minden további szó nélkül ledöntötte torkán az üvegcse tartalmát. – Meg ezt – nyomta a kezébe a másik főzetet is.

A hatás szinte azonnali volt – a fiú légzése lelassult, megnyugodott, és csodálkozva pislantott fel a tanárra.

– Köszönöm, uram.

Perselus kimérten biccentett, aztán megkérdezte: – Most hogy érzed magad?

– Jobban. – Pitonnak nem volt szüksége legilimenciára, hogy tudja, ezúttal igazat mondott.

– A sebhelyed?

– Már sokkal jobb.

Piton bólintott, de továbbra sem vette le róla a szemét. A fájdalom egy dolog – ha a fiú nem mondta volna korábban, akkor is jól látta volna rajta, mennyire kimerült. Korábban, a tanteremben is alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét, most meg még ültében is dülöngélt. Perselus könnyen kitalálta, hogy nem lehetett valami pihentető éjszakája. Tűnődve a kandalló felé fordult. Tudta, hogy a lehető leghamarabb értesítenie kell Albust, de kissé unta már, hogy Potterről vitatkozzon a mágussal.

A fiú egyszer csak felkönyökölt, és ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. – Sajnálom, én most…

Miért akar felkelni ez az ostoba kölyök? Hát van ennek normális esze?

– Mi a fenét művelsz? – sziszegte, bár közel sem a szokásos éllel, mire a fiú zavart pillantással felnézett rá. – Merlin szerelmére, feküdj vissza! – dörrent rá hitetlenkedve.

Egy pálcasuhintás, és máris ott állt Potter párnájával és takarójával a kezében. Előbbit a feje alá, utóbbit ráterítette, miközben ráparancsolt. – Most pedig aludj! – A fiú értetlenül nézett, de álomba ájult, amint feje a párnára hanyatlott. Szemüvege szokás szerint az arcába nyomódott, amíg Piton óvatosan le nem vette róla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A kandallóba szórt némi zöld port, és gyorsan áthívta az igazgatót.

– Sürgős dolog, Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore, de amint megpillantotta a kanapén az alvó Harryt, rögtön meglágyult a tekintete.

– A konyhában fogunk beszélni, Albus – jelentette ki Piton. A fiú csak most aludt el, nem akarta felébreszteni. Kiterelte az igazgatót, és halkan becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

– Talán beteg? – kérdezte Albus, mire Piton majdnem felhorkant. Micsoda irónia; az összes baj közül, ami a fiú körül gyülekezik, egy délutáni alvás miatt aggódik a legjobban. Sietve elmesélte Harry viselkedését és tüneteit.

– Adtam neki láz- és fájdalomcsillapítót, de a sebhelye az, ami leginkább aggaszt. Elalvás előtt még mindig nem múlt el teljesen a fájdalom, bár a főzet hatására mutatott némi javulást.

Dumbledore eltűnődött. – Nem hiszem, hogy komolyabb baja lenne. Az, hogy fáj a sebhelye nem valószínű, hogy egy betegség tünete lenne.

– Vagyis a kettő nem áll kapcsolatban? _Ha ez igaz, akkor elég fura véletlen _– gondolta Piton.

Albus megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Harry sebhelye különleges. Egyféle kapocsként működik közte és Voldemort között. Mikor Harry első évében Voldemort Mógus testét használta, nem az ereje, inkább a közelsége okozott fájdalmat a fiúnak – Perselus bólintott, és intett, hogy folytassa. – Ahogy egyszer már megbeszéltük, Pettigrew visszatérése valószínűleg segít majd Voldemortnak abban, hogy lassan újra erőre kapjon, s ennek hatására a közötte és Harry között lévő kötelék is megerősödhet. Olyan helyzetekben, amikor Harry kevésbé képes védekezni – például, amikor beteg –, a sebhelyében lévő fájdalomra is érzékenyebb.

– Vagyis kizárhatjuk, hogy Voldemort a közelben van – vonta le a következtetést Piton. A három évvel ezelőtti eset Mógussal óvatossá tette, így nem mindig mert száz százalékosan megbízni Albus feltevéseiben.

– Igen, azt kizárhatjuk – felelte az igazgató, kitalálva, mi járhat a másik fejében. Végül lassan ajtó felé indult. – Sajnálom, hogy ilyen hamar távoznom kell, de Caramellel van találkozóm. Az idén megrendező Tusa ügyében van némi megbeszélnivalónk. Értesíts róla, ha Harry sebhelye újra megfájdul; ez nem olyasmi, amit fél vállról vehetünk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry arra ébredt, hogy a nappali kanapéján fekszik. Ahogy félrefordította a fejét, egy nagyon homályos foltot látott, aki valószínűleg Piton volt, és aki az íróasztalnál ülve dolgozott valamin. A korábbihoz képest erős javulást érzett. A feje már egyáltalán nem fájt, és a sebhelye is újra normálisnak tűnt. Jobban aggódott amiatt, hogy nem tudta, hol lehet a szemüvege, ami nélkül nagyon gyámoltalannak érezte magát. Lassan felegyenesedett, mire Piton azonnal megszólalt.

– Két lehetőséged van: vagy ülve maradsz, vagy visszafekszel – jelentette ki, pillantását egy pillanatra sem emelve fel az előtte lévő pergamenről.

A férfi nyilván csak viccel. Minek maradjon ülve, ha egyszer most ébredt fel?

– A szemüvegemet keresem, és semmi szükségem arra, hogy visszafeküdjem, hiszen csak most keltem fel!

– Pihenésre van szükséged, Potter - dörrent rá Piton, és miután magához bűvölte a szemüveget, a fiú kezébe lökte.

– Épp most pihentem. Minek kéne még többet, már jól vagyok. – És nyomatékosítás céljából meglengette karjait.

– Először is: ne feleselj velem! Másodszor: a bájital, amit adtam, csak elnyomja a fájdalmat időlegesen, de nem szünteti meg. Szóval azt javaslom, maradj veszteg, mert így csak magadnak ártasz – fejezte be, és hangjában az immár ismerős harag bujkált.

Harrynek be kellett ismernie, hogy a másiknak talán igaza lehet. Mégis furcsa volt neki az egész. Dursleyék nem sokat törődtek vele, mit csinál, amikor beteg, sőt, így visszagondolva, a rokonaihoz képest Piton nagyon is _gondoskodónak_ tűnt. Hihetetlennek tűnt az egész, nem nézte volna ki a bájitaltan tanárból, hogy ilyen messzire megy őmiatta. Pedig megtette; adott neki főzeteket, hogy jobban érezze magát, hagyta, hogy a kanapén elaludjon, és még párnát, meg takarót is hozott neki. Harry érezte, hogy elvörösödik, mikor beugrott, hogy Piton mintha a karjaiban hozta volna ide az ágyra. Meg kellene köszönnie neki, sőt, talán már el is késett. Dursleyék, ha ilyet tettek volna érte – persze sose vetemedtek volna rá, de a példa kedvéért –, ha valaha segítettek volna rajta, amikor beteg volt, elvárták volna, hogy valahogy kifejezze a háláját irántuk. Pitonnal más volt a helyzet. Harry tényleg hálás volt neki, és úgy érezte muszáj köszönetet mondania.

– Professzor? – A tanár felpillantott a munkájából, és kérdő pillantást vetett rá, mire ő gyorsan folytatta –, köszönöm a korábbiakat…

– Nem kell megköszönnöd. A gondviselőd vagyok, az én felelősségem, hogy ne essen bajod – vágott közbe a férfi.

Harry elkomorodott. – Igen, de… nem lett volna muszáj bármit is tennie. Csak fejfájás volt, nem haltam volna bele…

– Hát ebben tévedsz.

Harry szeme elkerekedett. – Meghaltam volna? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

– Dehogyis, Potter, hát persze, hogy nem! – csattant fel Piton.

– Oh – Harrynek lassan leesett a tantusz. – De én úgy értettem, nem lett volna kötelező segítenie nekem.

– Hát ezt nem hiszem el… – Piton a homlokát masszírozta. Végül mély levegőt vett, mint akinek erősen kell koncentrálnia, ha nem akar meggondolatlanságot kiejteni a száján.

– Potter, igazán értékelem a háládat, de kötelességem törődni veled, amikor nem érzed jól magad. És ezzel nem azt akarom mondani, hogy nem _akarok _segíteni rajtad, csak annyit, hogy ez nem számít. Mindenképpen megtenném.

Harry kissé zavarban volt. Piton tényleg azt mondta az előbb, hogy törődni akar vele? Nem látta értelmét a dolognak; a férfi már sokszor kinyilvánította, hogy Harry csak egy nagy púp a hátán, pont ahogy Dursleyékén is annak idején. Miért akarna segíteni neki? Vitatkozni viszont nem mert, mert ismerte már Pitonnak ezt az arckifejezését.

– Uram, maga szerint van bármi különösebb jelentősége annak, hogy megfájdult a sebem? Nem kéne elmondani Dumbledore-nak?

– Dumbledore professzornak, és _nem. _Már beszéltem vele, míg te aludtál, és semmi ok az aggodalomra – válaszolta a tanár elutasítóan.

– És mit mondott, mi volt ez az egész?

– Semmi szükség rá, hogy ezzel foglalkozz – mondta Piton, ezúttal nyomatékosabban.

– De Voldemort nincs a közelben, ugye? Mármint legutóbb akkor történt ilyen, mikor Mógus fejében tanyázott – erősködött Harry.

– _Ne _mondd ki a nevét Potter, és nem, nincs a közelben!

– Ha Dumbledore mondott róla valamit, miért nem képes elmondani nekem? Az én sebhelyem! – Harry tudta, hogy abba kéne hagynia a kérdezősködést, de nem tartotta igazságosnak, hogy Piton nem árul el semmit. Dumbledore mindig… na jó, legtöbbször válaszolt a kérdéseire. Az asztalnál ülő férfi viszont csak hosszan, keményen ránézett, mielőtt azt mondta.

– Az igazgató közölte velem, hogy nincs ok aggodalomra. Azt is elmondta, hogy te tisztában vagy a közted és a Sötét Nagyúr között fennálló kapcsolattal. – Szünetet tartott, mintegy megerősítésre várva, Harry pedig lelkesen bólogatott. Meglepte, hogy Piton tényleg hajlandó valamit elmondani neki. – A jelek szerint a betegséged miatt sokkal érzékenyebb vagy a Nagyúrra.

– Voltam már beteg ezelőtt is, mégsem fájt a sebhelyem.

Piton hallgatott, mintha azt mérlegelné, mennyit mondhat el neki, ezért Harry bátran előrukkolt a saját feltevésével.

– Azért van, mert kezd megerősödni?

– Mit tudsz te a Sötét Nagyúr erejéről?

– Tudom, hogy egyszer vissza fog térni – jelentette ki Harry merész egyszerűséggel.

Szavai látszólag meggyőzték Pitont, hogy folytassa, amit elkezdett.

– Úgy tűnik, ahogy az ereje nő, te sokkal érzékenyebb leszel legyengült állapotban a kapcsolatra, amely köztetek fenn áll.

– Vagyis ez még többször is előfordulhat? – Harrynek cseppet sem tetszett az ötlet, hogy mostantól fogékonyabb lett Voldemortra. Lassan kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy antenna, ami csak egyetlen csatornát képes befogni.

– Ezt nem tudhatom, én csak az igazgató teóriáját ismertetem. Szerintem, amennyiben egészséges vagy, nem leszel rá fogékonyabb, mint eddig bármikor. Elvárom, hogy verj ki a fejedből minden gondolatot, ami a Sötét Nagyúrral kapcsolatos, semmi szükség rá, hogy ilyesmikkel foglalkozz.

– Képtelenség csak úgy megfeledkezni róla! – Mi a fenét képzel Piton? Voldemort talán hamarosan visszatér, ő meg ne törődjön vele?

– Van jó pár idősebb és tapasztaltabb varázsló, aki majd elintézi, amit kell. Egy tizenhárom éves mágusnak nem ilyesmikkel kell foglalkoznia – morogta Piton.

– Ezt senki nem említette, amikor Mógussal küzdöttem, leszúrtam a baziliszkuszt, vagy eltüntettem Denemet – jegyezte meg fagyosan Harry.

– Ezek közül egyiket sem kellett volna megtenned.

– Ha nem tettem volna, Vold… mármint Ő – utálta, hogy nem mondhatja ki a nevet –, megszerezte volna a követ, Ginny meg halott lenne!

– Más se csinálsz, csak veszélybe sodrod a magad és a barátaid életét. Bármelyik tanár könnyebben és hatékonyabban elintézte volna ezeket a dolgokat, de nem! Neked nem kell gondolnod a következményekre, muszáj egyenesen a veszély torkába rohannod! – gúnyolódott Piton összehúzott szemmel.

– Igenis gondoltam a következményekre! – védekezett hevesen Harry. – Vold… Ő megszerezhette volna a követ, vagy visszatérhetett volna és Ginny meghalhatott volna.

– _Te _pedig meghalhattál volna az ostobaságod miatt! Hogy nem így történt, azt csak és kizárólag a vakszerencsének köszönheted!

– Segítenem kellett – hajtogatta makacsul Harry.

– Nem a te dolgod, hogy a Sötét Nagyúrral vagy baziliszkuszokkal küzdj. Neked az a dolgod, hogy iskolába járj és megírd a házi feladataidat. Nem láttam még senkit, akit a saját hibájából ennyire nehéz lett volna megvédeni.

– Semmi szükségem védelemre – feleselt Harry.

Sötét felhő vonult át a bájitalmester vonásain. – Hát ebben – mondta – egyáltalán nem értünk egyet.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. fejezet**

– Lupin, egy szóra – intett Perselus a konyha felé, amint a férfi kilépett a kandallóból. Látta, hogy Potter zavart pillantást vet rá, de nem törődött vele.

– Csak egy perc az egész, Harry – biztosította a fiút mosolyogva Lupin, mielőtt követte Pitont a konyhába.

– Gond van? – kérdezte Remus udvariasan, de némi éllel, mintegy jelezve, hogy nem felejtette el legutóbbi beszélgetésüket.

– Nincs. Csupán tájékoztatlak, hogy Potter beteg volt a héten, ezért tartsd rajta a szemed. Főleg, mivel akkor sem vallaná be, hogy rosszul van, ha már az összeomlás szélén áll.

– Még mindig nincs jól?

– Menetkészen áll a szobában, és egy seprűnyelet szorongat. Szerinted?

– Akkor nem volt súlyos a dolog? – aggodalmaskodott Lupin.

– Nem, viszont fájt a sebhelye, és ha ez újra megtörténik, amíg veled van, Dumbledore és én is mielőbb szeretnénk tudni róla – közölte komoran Piton.

– Vigyázz, Perselus. Lassan kezdesz úgy beszélni, mintha törődnél vele. – Piton meg mert volna esküdni, hogy incselkedő a hangja.

– Nem vagyok vevő a humorodra, Lupin.

– Mit jelent pontosan ez a sebhely okozta fájdalom?

– A betegsége és a Nagyúr megerősödése idézte elő. Attól tartok, ha a Sötét Nagyúr hatalma megnő, ilyesmi akkor is előfordulhat, amikor teljesen egészséges. Ezért szeretném, ha rajta tartanád a szemed.

– Hát persze, de akkor számítanunk kell rá, hogy újból megtörténik?

– Ha Albus elmélete a fájdalom kiváltó okáról helyes, akkor minden bizonnyal meg fog ismétlődni.

Lupin megértően bólintott, aztán egyszer csak megszólalt. – Beszéltél Harryvel a rokonairól?

Perselus először meglepődött a hirtelen témaváltástól, aztán elkomorodott. Ugyan miért pont neki kéne ilyesmiről faggatnia? Tény, hogy mostanában legalább képesek voltak normálisan beszélgetni, és azt is szerette volna, ha Potter boldog, kiegyensúlyozott… viszont a fiú életében szerepet játszó összes felnőtt közül önmagát tartotta a legalkalmatlanabbnak arra, hogy szóba hozza előtte a rokonait.

– Ez aligha az én hatásköröm. Logikusabb lenne, ha tőled, vagy Blacktől hallana erről. – A fiú keresztapjának neve úgy pattant ki a szájából, mint egy rosszízű káromkodás.

– Sokkal könnyebb szívvel tudnám szóba hozni előtte a dolgot, ha őszinte lehetnék vele arról, mennyit tudunk a helyzetéről.

– Szerintem képes vagy enélkül is megoldani – jelentette ki Perselus részvétlenül. – Ha Potter meg szeretné veled tárgyalni ezt az ügyet, meg is fogja, afelől semmi kétségem.

– Szerinted nem fontos, hogy beszéljen róla? – kérdezte Lupin.

– De igen, szerintem is fontos. De azt, hogy te már úgyis tudod, hogyan bántak vele, nem feltétlen kéne elmondani neki. Ha majd készen áll rá, biztos elmesél neked mindent a rokonairól – felelte Perselus türelmetlenül. Nem értette, miért olyan fontos ez a dolog a farkas számára, vagy hogy miért akarja ezt mindenáron megtárgyalni vele.

– Egyszer eljön a pillanat, amikor el kell mondanod neki – mondta Lupin, és a szobaajtó felé indult.

– Nekem nem _kell _csinálnom semmit, és nagyon örülnék, ha nem parancsolgatnál nekem a saját körletemben. – Pitonnak elege volt.

– Harry jó kezekben lesz nálam – közölte Lupin, rá se hederítve az ettől még paprikásabb hangulatú bájitaltan tanárra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Mire készültök? – érdeklődött Harry, amikor a kandallóból kilépve Sirius rögtön egy vajsörös üveget nyomott a kezébe.

– Ünnepelünk – közölte Lupin a háta mögül, és ő is elvette a feléje nyújtott Lángnyelv Whiskyvel teletöltött poharat.

– Holdsáp végre talált magának munkát! – örvendezett Sirius, és lelkesen hátba veregette barátját, mire az ital fele a padlón kötött ki. Lupin csak a szemét forgatta, de egy gyors pálcaintéssel tisztára bűvölte a szőnyeget.

– Nahát, Remus, ez nagyszerű! Gratulálok! – mosolyodott el Harry is. Nagyon jól tudta, milyen nagy dolog ez a férfi számára. Lupin egy biccentéssel nyugtázta a szavait.

– Nem egy nagy szám, de a semminél azért jobb.

– Tőlem viszont egy időre búcsút kell venned – szólt közbe Sirius, mire Harry arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. Keresztapja máris elmegy, pedig alig tudtak néhány órát együtt tölteni! – Csak pár hétről van szó – sietett megnyugtatni Sirius, mikor látta mennyire lelombozta a hír. – Remust úgyis lefoglalja majd a munka, jövő héten pedig elvisz téged kirándulni, így ez tökéletes időpont számomra, hogy a saját dolgaim után nézzek.

– Tényleg? Miféle dolgok után? – kíváncsiskodott Harry. Próbált kevésbé szomorúnak látszani.

– Semmi különleges. Dumbledore szerint nem jó ötlet, ha sokáig tartózkodok egy helyen, ezért keresnem kell valami megfelelő rejtekhelyet – felelte Sirius. Hangja közömbös volt, de látszott rajta, hogy az elválás neki sincs ínyére.

– De miért nem maradhatsz itt? – Harry Lupinra pillantott.

– Nagyon szeretném, ha maradhatna Harry, de nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy esetleg elkapják. Sokan tudják, hogy régen a legjobb barátok voltunk, Sirius és én. Ráadásul nem bíznak bennem, mert vérfarkas vagyok. Féregfark is odakint van valahol, és félő, esetleg már el is terjesztette a hírt, hogy keresztapád animágus.

A Tekergők harmadik életben maradt tagjának említésére Sirius arca elsötétült, ezért inkább gyorsan felhajtotta itala maradékát, és azt mondta. – Ne aggódj, Harry. Úgy tervezem, a Roxfort közelében maradok, hogy rajtad tarthassam a szemem.

– Arra semmi szükség – vágta rá Harry sietve.

– Remus mesélt nekem a viselt dolgaitokról. Baziliszkuszokkal küzdeni? – Arcán pajkos vigyor terült szét, mire Remus is elmosolyodott.

– Ő a keresztapád, Harry. Nem hallgathattam el előle ilyesmit.

– Esküszöm, nem szándékosan keveredek bajba – morogta a fiú, de a vigyor automatikusan kiült az arcára.

– Irigyellek, Harry. Kalandozhatsz, harcolhatsz a rád törő veszélyekkel, élheted az életed – sóhajtott fel Sirius sóvárogva. Harrynek eszébe jutott múltkori beszélgetése Pitonnal, amikor a férfi összeszidta, amiért folyton bajba sodorja magát. Ha a belegondolt, kissé furának találta a párhuzamot kettejük között. A legközelebbi családtagjának tartott Sirius nem bánja, ha folyton veszélybe kerül, Piton meg, aki soha ki nem állhatta, meg akarja óvni a bajtól. Hirtelen nem is tudta eldönteni, melyik esik jobban; Piton különös, túlzott gondoskodása, vagy keresztapja hozzáállása, aki szerint izgalmas dolog életveszélybe keveredni. Persze, az is lehet, hogy mivel Piton első évben megmentette az életét, talán csak nem akarja, hogy ez az áldozata hiábavaló legyen.

– Tapmancs, kérlek, ne mondj ilyeneket – tiltakozott Lupin, majd a fiú felé fordult. – Ne hallgass rá, Harry, rossz hatással van rád.

– Tényleg, Remus, hol fogsz dolgozni? – Harry jobbnak látta, ha témát váltanak.

– Egy mugli könyvesboltban, eladóként.

– Hogyhogy mugli-munkát sikerült találnod? – Harry feltételezte, a mágusok nagy része inkább a varázsvilágban szeretne elhelyezkedni.

– A vérfarkasokat övező gyanakvás szinte lehetetlenné teszi, hogy a varázslók világában munkát találjak, főleg mert a törvény értelmében álláskeresésnél be kell jelenteni, hogy mi vagy. Ebből a szempontból a mugli világban több a lehetőség, de előnyösnek nem igazán mondható. Muglik között aligha dicsekedhetem el azzal, hogy korábban a Roxfortban tanítottam – magyarázta nyugodtan Remus.

– Szerintem illik hozzád ez a munka. Holdsáp már az iskolában is afféle könyvmoly típus volt – ugratta Sirius a barátját.

– Olyan voltál, mint Hermione? – nézett nagyot Harry, bár túlzottan nem csodálkozott. Remusról könnyen el tudta képzelni, bár azt is tudta, Hermione aligha venne részt olyan kópéságban, mint a Tekergők Térképének elkészítése.

– Azért nem egészen – mosolygott Remus.

– Gyere, Harry, játszunk egyet! – kiáltott Sirius, és a seprűk felé biccentett.

Harry vigyorogva kiszaladt utána a kertbe. Mindenképp ki akarta használni a lehetőséget, hogy egy utolsót kviddicsezzenek, hiszen tudta, akár hetekig nem látja majd keresztapját.

– Kettő az egy ellen nem igazság – nyafogott Sirius, mikor Lupin is csatlakozott hozzájuk a levegőben.

– A helyedben inkább örülnék Tapmancs. Én sokkal inkább nyűg vagyok, mint előny – mosolygott Lupin, és ügyefogyottan átpasszolta Harrynek a kvaffot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry kimerülten a legközelebbi székbe vetette magát.

– Felmegyek lezuhanyozni, de nehogy megvacsorázzatok nélkülem! – indult felfelé Sirius, és menet közben összeborzolta keresztfia haját.

– Jó, persze – motyogta ő, gyorsan félrehúzva a fejét.

– Perselus azt mondta, beteg voltál a héten – szólalt meg Lupin, amint Sirius elhagyta a szobát.

Harry vállat vont. – Nem volt olyan nagy ügy. Kicsit lázas voltam, meg fájt a sebhelyem – felelte, de közben arra gondolt, most már legalább tudja, miről beszélgetett a két férfi odakint a konyhában. Különösnek találta, hogy Piton róla diskuráljon bárkivel. Annyira nem volt beteg, hogy hosszan kelljen tárgyalni róla.

– Perselus gondoskodott rólad?

– Igen. Mikor látta, hogy nem vagyok jól, adott valami főzetet és odafigyelt rám – mondta, mert bár nem szokott hozzá a bájitaltan tanár dicsérgetéséhez, hálátlannak sem akart látszani. Hogy Piton nem hagyta magára, amikor rosszul érezte magát, nagyon jól esett neki.

– De te magadtól nem kértél tőle semmit? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Lupin. – Ha szólsz, biztosan adott volna neked fájdalomcsillapítót.

– Nem kellett, csak egy fejfájás volt – vont vállat ismét, és nyakát nyújtogatta, remélve, hogy Sirius lassan elkészül. Kezdett nagyon éhes lenni.

– És mit tettél volna, ha otthon vagy?

– Hogy érted?

– Ha még mindig a bácsikádéknál laknál, mit tettél volna, amikor beteg vagy? – Harry szeme gyanakvóan összeszűkült. Remus kezdett tényleg furcsán viselkedni. A beszélgetés lassan olyan irányt vett, ami nagyon nem volt ínyére, főleg mert Lupin a múltkori meggondolatlan Hop-poros incidens után nem hozta szóba Dursleyéket. Harry remélte, azóta rég megfeledkezett erről az ostoba elméletéről.

– Én… semmit. Fájt a fejem, Remus. Nem kell olyan nagy ügyet csinálni belőle.

– A rokonaid tettek volna érted valamit? – erősködött a férfi.

– Nem tudom. Számít ez valamit? – morogta a fiú védekezőn.

– Igen, sokat számít – Remus arca egészen komoly volt. – Gondoskodtak volna rólad, ha nagyon beteg vagy?

– Nem tudom. Nyilván nem hagytak volna meghalni – motyogta.

Miért nem fogja fel Remus, hogy semmi kedve beszélni erről? Eddig is mindenki tudta, hogy Dursleyék utálják őt, mindenki az égvilágon! Most meg hirtelen folyton beszélni akarnak róla. Mégis mi oka lenne rá, hogy beszámoljon nekik bármiről is? Egyáltalán nem nagy ügy; csupán egy szerencsétlen epizód az életében. Amikor Weasleyéknek kellett kimenekíteniük, senki nem szólt semmit. Amikor múlt évben elrohant otthonról, akkor sem. De most valamiért mindenki azon lovagol, Dursleyék hogyan bántak vele.

És mintha ez nem lenne elég, Remus fejébe vett valami képtelen ötletet arról, hogy ő, Harry, valamiféle áldozat. Hát nem! Kétszer megküzdött Voldemorttal, legyőzött egy baziliszkuszt, Remus mégsem hiszi, hogy képes vigyázni magára. Nem csak arról volt szó, hogy nem akar beszélni róla, arról is, hogy eddig sem volt egy hétpecsétes titok az egész. Elvégre, ha nagyon rosszul alakult volna az élete, tizenhárom év alatt csak tettek volna valamit ellene. Dumbledore, aki mindenről tudott - még a lépcső alatti gardróbról is –, nem hagyta volna ott, sem pedig Weasleyék, akik ismerték az ablakára szerelt rácsok történetét.

– Harry, ha szeretnél beszélni róla…

– Hol van Sirius? – vágott közbe Harry, megelőzendő, hogy Remus a rokonairól kezdjen érdeklődni. – Nem kéne már rég itt lennie?

– Harry, ha most nincs kedved beszélni erről, akkor nem muszáj. Én csak segíteni szeretnék.

– Nincs miről beszélni. Tudom, mit gondolsz – vágott vissza.

– Hogy érted?

– Hallottam, hogy te meg Sirius miről beszéltek, amikor engedély nélkül visszamentem a Roxfortba Hop-porral.

– Harry, nagyon sajnálom… – Remus feldúltnak tűnt.

– Rosszul gondolod, hogy miért nem maradtam náluk. Dumbledore egyszerűen meggondolta magát. Tudta, hogy nem szeretnek ott engem, ezért megengedte, hogy a Roxfortba menjek. Bármit is hiszel, nem azért volt, mert Dursleyéknél rosszabbra fordultak a dolgok. Nem kell aggódnod miatta.

– Sajnálom, Harry. Beszéltem Albusszal és Perselusszal. Ők azt mondták, pontosan azért hoztak el téged onnan, mert a rokonaid rosszul bántak veled – magyarázta a férfi türelmesen.

– Ez nem igaz, hiszen semmi értelme. Dursleyék tizenhárom éven keresztül ugyanúgy utáltak engem. Ha ezért hoztak volna el onnan, akkor Dumbledore miért várt ilyen hosszú ideig?

Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy Dumbledore miért Remusszal beszéli meg az ő, Harry dolgait, és nem vele? És Piton vajon mi mindenről tudhat?

– Harry… – próbálkozott Remus.

– Nem! Figyelj, Dursleyék nem szeretnek engem. Valljuk be, utálnak. De ennyi. Mért ne utálhatnának, ha úgy esik jól nekik? Ez még aligha számít bűncselekménynek – magyarázta hevesen Harry, magában dühöngve, hogy Remus miért nem ejti már a témát.

– Amit veled tettek, az nem volt helyes – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Lupin.

– Fogalmad sincs róla, mit tettek velem! – csattant fel türelmét vesztve Harry, és észre sem vette, hogy egyre jobban kiabál.

– Mi ez a nagy ordibálás? – toppant be Sirius, és csodálkozva nézett hol egyikre, hol másikra. – Csak nem Pipogyuszról folyik a szó?

– _NEM! _– üvöltötte Harry. Mi van már Siriusszal, hogy nem képes leszállni Pitonról?

– Mi folyik itt? – komorodott el Sirius, akit látszólag meglepett keresztfia hevessége.

– Nem értem, miért olyan fontos ez neked! – kiabálta az egyre elkeseredettebbé váló Remus képébe a fiú, mire keresztapja arcán felismerés suhant át.

– Csak nem a rokonairól kérdezted? – érdeklődött, barátjára pillantva.

– Nincs miről beszélni! – Harry már-már magánkívül volt.

– Harry, nyugodj meg, kérlek – könyörgött Remus, és elnyúzott, kimerült arca láttán a fiúba belehasított a lelkiismeret-furdalás.

– Már nem is tudom, mit hiszel, de rossz felé tapogatózol. Nem történt semmi különös – rázta a fejét Harry.

– Nem kell most beszélnünk róla, de ha esetleg meggondolnád magad, tudod, hol találsz – felelte csendesen Remus, mire Harry megkönnyebbülten bólintott. Végre dobják a témát!

– Miért érzem úgy, hogy kimaradtam valamiből? – pislogott Sirius tanácstalanul.

– Nem… nem mehetnék haza? Nagyon elfáradtam. – Harry kerülte keresztapja pillantását. Tudta, hogy még elég korán van, de semmi kedve nem volt Siriusszal ugyanezt végigcsinálni. Remus is nagyon kimerültnek tűnt.

Lupin bólintott, de Sirius komoran nézett maga elé. Mikor kiment, még minden rendben volt, tíz perccel később pedig már mindenki ideges, és nem árulják el neki az okát.

– Biztos ezt akarod, Harry?

– Igen, sajnálom – motyogta a fiú, és zavartan beletúrt a hajába.

– Akkor legalább gyere ide, hadd búcsúzzak el tőled – törődött bele Sirius, és magához húzta egy ölelésre. – Amilyen hamar csak lehet, visszatérek, oké? Nem hagylak a jó öreg Pipogyusz karmai között.

– Rendben, és vigyázz magadra – kérte Harry, viszonozva az ölelést.

– Hát persze.

Mikor Harry és Lupin kiléptek a kandallóból Piton lakrészében, a férfi a vállára tette a kezét. – Remélem, a jövő hét azért még mindig áll.

– Igen. Alig várom – felelte Harry, minden erejét beleadva egy mosolyba. Már megbánta, hogy olyan csúnyán beszélt Remusszal.

– Akkor egy hét múlva találkozunk. Még váltanék néhány szót Perselusszal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Az első dolog, ami rögtön feltűnt, amikor a páros belépett a szobába, hogy Potter nem boldog. Mivel távozáskor még egyértelműen jókedve volt, Perselusnak nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy Lupin kísérlete a beszélgetésre csúfos kudarcot vallott. Ennek eredményeképpen pedig kínosan feszengve itt állt a farkas mellett egy igen boldogtalannak tűnő Harry Potter.

Lupin ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy beszélni akar vele, így aztán újra kint álltak a konyhában, és ismét ugyanarról diskuráltak.

– Igen? – Piton hangja máris türelmetlenül csengett.

– Nem ment jól. Sőt, rosszabbul nem is mehetett volna. Még nem áll készen erre a beszélgetésre – jelentette ki Lupin, és fáradtan megdörzsölte az arcát.

– Ez megmagyarázza azt a fancsali ábrázatát. Talán elfelejtetted? A szombati látogatások célja, hogy olyan emberek vegyék körül, akik boldoggá teszik. Mégis ez a második alkalom, hogy rosszkedvűbben jön vissza, mint ahogy elment – mutatott rá Piton.

Lupin minden önuralmát mozgósítva úgy válaszolt, mintha nem is hallotta volna az élcelődő megjegyzést.

– Ha mást nem is, legalább annyit megtudtam, hogy első alkalommal miért rohant el olyan sietve.

Erre már Perselus is felkapta a fejét. Mivel tudta, hogy a fiú nem bízik benne, meg sem próbálta kiszedni belőle, mi volt az oka annak a kínos epizódnak. – Én is csak az igazság egy részét tudtam kihúzni belőle – vallotta be.

– Az én hibám volt. Meghallotta, mikor épp azt fejtegettem Siriusnak, hogy vajon bántalmazták-e őt a rokonai annyira, hogy emiatt kellett elhozni abból a házból.

Perselus nem igazán értette, miért csigázta fel ez ennyire Pottert. Elvégre logikus volt a feltételezés.

– Rendkívül ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy azok az emberek semmit nem tettek vele – folytatta Lupin. – Nos, ehhez nem tudok hozzászólni, de annyi biztos, hogy Harry szilárdan hiszi, semmi különös nincs abban, ahogy a rokonai viselkedtek vele. Említette, hogy utálták őt, és persze ebből következik, hogy ő sem szerette Dursleyéket igazán, de nem hiszem, hogy felfogta, mennyire helytelen, ahogy mindvégig bántak vele. Vagy erről van szó, vagy egyszerűen csak tagad.

Ez megmagyarázza a fiú idegességét. Össze van zavarodva, mert tudja, hogy rosszul bántak vele, de nem tartja komolynak a dolgot, és gyűlöl még belegondolni is abba, hogy mások esetleg áldozatként tekintenek rá.

– Én úgy látom – folytatta Lupin –, hogy ő nem bántalmazásként tekint arra a bánásmódra, és ebben közrejátszik az a tény is, hogy nem igazán érti, miért hozták el onnan éppen most. Szerintem el kéne mondanod neki, Perselus.

– Ezt már számtalanszor megtárgyaltuk.

– De nem értem, miért…

– Már ezt is elmondtam! – csattant fel Piton. – A füled rossz, vagy csak ostoba vagy?

Lupin azonban nem hagyta annyiban. – Nem veszem be ezt a szöveget Albusról, meg hogy csak attól akarod megkímélni, hogy az igazgató… hidd el, minél tovább húzod ezt a dolgot, annál rosszabb lesz a végén elmondani neki.

– Az én döntésem, és megköszönném, ha kimaradnál belőle.

Később, mikor Lupin már elment, hosszan állt az ajtóban, és nézte a kanapén búslakodó Harryt, aki elgondolkodva bámult bele a kandallóba. Nem állt szándékában hagyni, hogy a fiún a kelleténél jobban elhatalmasodjon ez a fura hangulat, de ötlete sem igazán volt, mit csináljon vele. A korai visszatérést a rosszul sikerült beszélgetésnek tulajdonította, és ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy talán kimaradt a vacsora.

– Ettél már, Potter?

– Nem. Remusnál volt étel, de már nem volt alkalmam enni belőle – felelte a fiú kissé habozva, mert félt, hogy Piton esetleg Lupint hibáztatja az elmaradt vacsoráért.

– Akkor gyere, és ülj az asztalhoz. Készítek neked valamit – ajánlotta fel Perselus. Eszébe se volt hagyni, hogy üres gyomorral feküdjön le, ráadásul így legalább még rajta tarthatta a szemét egy darabig.

– Nem szükséges… nem is vagyok éhes – visszakozott a fiú, a kanapé sarkába húzódva.

– Muszáj enned valamit, Potter – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. _Miért nem tud semmit vita nélkül megcsinálni? _– gondolta irritáltan.

– Tudok magamnak vacsorát készíteni. Nem kell csak miattam főznie – mondta a fiú, és felállt.

– Potter, indíts a konyhába, és ülj le! – Túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy vitatkozzon vele. A másik végül követte, és bosszúsan ledobta magát az egyik székre. – Van valami, amihez kedved lenne? – érdeklődött Perselus, és beletúrt a szekrénybe, hátha talál valami könnyen elkészíthetőt.

– Öhm… talán csak pirítóst – motyogta Potter az asztallapot fixírozva, Piton pedig, magában elátkozva a fiú ostobaságát, megszólalt.

– Ne légy nevetséges. Szereted a bolognait, nem? Készítsek azt? – dörrent rá, türelmetlenül.

– Ne segítsek?

– Köszönöm, Potter, de egyedül is menni fog – közölte Piton, miközben a pultra bűvölte a szükséges hozzávalókat. – Hol tanultál meg főzni? – érdeklődött közben. A diákok bájital eredményein általában meglátszott, kinek volt már tapasztalata a konyhában.

– A nagynéném tanított – felelte Potter kurtán.

– Mióta tudsz főzni?

– Kiskorom óta.

– Általában, ha valaki tud főzni, az több lelkesedést mutat a bájitalórákon is.

– Nem vagyok valami nagy szakács – vont vállat Harry. – Csak egyszerűbb dolgokat csináltam.

– Az nem jelent semmit. A főzeteknél bármilyen konyhai előképzettség nagy előnynek számít. Gyere ide! – utasította végül, mert hirtelen fura ötlete támadt. Potter odasomfordált mellé, és kérdő tekintettel bámult. Perselus közelebb húzta a kikészített hozzávalókat.

– Megvannak a hozzávalóim. Hogyan készítsem elő őket?

Potter értetlenül meredt rá. – Miért…

– Felelj a kérdésre, Potter, mielőtt elveszítem a türelmem! – csattant fel szokásos modorában, bár a düh teljesen hiányzott a hangjából. Hallotta, hogy a fiú mérgesen felsóhajt, mielőtt válaszolna.

– Először a hagymát kell felvágni – mondta, mire Perselus nekifogott szeletelni. Mikor végzett, újra megszólalt.

– És most? Mondd el, mit hogyan csináljak, amíg nem végzek. – És végigmutatott a pultra kikészített hozzávalókon.

– Tegye a serpenyőbe egy kis olajjal, és gyújtson alá. Ne ilyen nagy lánggal! – figyelmeztette, mikor Piton túl magasra tekerte a hőfokot.

Perselus hagyta, hogy a fiú irányítson, engedelmesen követte az utasításait, csak néha-néha tett hozzá valamit, vagy szólt közbe, ha valamit rossznak ítélt. Potter egy idő után látszólag élvezni kezdte a dolgot, és a férfi örült, hogy sikeresen elterelte a figyelmét a farkassal töltött nap részleteiről.

– Most meg kell kevernie, professzor – szólt közbe Potter, mire ő közönyösen engedelmeskedett és pár körkörös mozdulat után letette a kanalat. – Nem jó, _rendesen _kell megkavarni!

– Ne mondd! Vagyis van rendes módja egy étel keverésének? – kérdezte tettetett csodálkozással, miközben szemöldöke felszánkázott a homlokára. A hányaveti mód alapján, ahogy Potter általában kutyulta a bájitalait, nem is gondolta volna, hogy egyszer majd ilyet hall tőle. Amikor a fiú mosolyogva rábólintott a szavaira, megmagyarázhatatlan jó érzés töltötte el, amit igen különösnek talált. Főleg annak fényében, hogy egész eddigi életében mindent megtett, csakhogy megkeserítse Potter életét. Ahogy lassan elkészült az étel, Perselus zavart elégedettséggel nyugtázta, hogy a fiú már-már vidámnak látszik.

Majdnem befejezték a szószt, mikor Potter egyszer csak felkiáltott. – Jaj, ne! Kihagytuk a répát! – És fancsali képpel felemelte a zöldséget.

– És az miért baj? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Mert ezeknek több idő kell, hogy megfőjenek. Először puhára kell főzni őket, különben nem dobhatjuk be a többi közé.

– Én mégis bele fogom tenni – vigyorodott el Piton, és kinyújtotta kezét a zöldség felé, amit Harry még mindig a kezében szorongatott.

– Ne tegye, uram. Fura lenne, nem puhulna meg rendesen – fintorodott el a fiú, és arrébb lökte a répát, nehogy a férfi elérje.

– Menj és ülj le, amíg teljesen el nem készül.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Azt hiszem, már értem, professzor – jelentette ki Harry, ahogy a tanár elérakta a gőzölgő ételt.

– Mégis mi az, amit „értesz"? – kérdezte Piton, és leült vele szemben. Harry meglepődött. Nem számított rá, hogy a férfi vele marad, amíg eszik, hiszen saját magának nem is készített semmit.

– A főzés egy kicsit tényleg olyan, mint a bájitalkészítés – mondta, és feltekert pár szál tésztát a villájára.

– És? – A férfi szemöldöke a magasba emelkedett, és Harry megértette, hogy azt szeretné, ha kifejtené a gondolatot.

– Rendesen kell felvágnod a dolgokat, különben nem lesz jó a végeredmény. Például a gombát sem dobhatod csak úgy bele az ételbe, előtte fel kell vágni – magyarázta Harry két falás között.

– Még valami? – unszolta Piton, fintorogva a látványra, ahogy a fiú tömte magába az ételt. Egy konyhai papírtörlőt hajított felé, és várakozóan nézett rá.

Harry gyorsan lenyelte a falatot, úgy folytatta. – Hát… mindent a megfelelő sorrendben kell csinálni, mert egyébként nem lesz jó. De ezt már eddig is tudtam – jegyezte meg.

– Valóban? – Piton arca láttán Harry szinte látta, ahogy a tanár maga elé képzel minden használhatatlan főzetet, amit valaha eltüntetett az üstjéből.

– Nos, igen, a sorrend dolgot megértettem, de a másikon meglepődtem. Órán egyszerűen úgy tűnt, hogy az ember mindent beledobál az üstbe, és a végén készen van a főzet – mondta Harry a villával hadonászva. – De a másik dologra magamtól is rájöttem.

– Mit gondolsz, ezen a héten jobban fog menni? – tette fel a kérdést Piton, a mosogatóba lebegtetve a szennyes edényeket.

Harrynek ekkor támadt egy ötlete, bár biztos volt benne, hogy a tanár úgyis nemet mond rá.

– Ez nem költői kérdés volt, Potter! - A férfi türelmetlen hangjára eszmélve Harry rájött, hogy még nem válaszolt.

– Talán lehetne, hogy… a bájitalnál is ugyanezzel a módszerrel próbálkoznék, és maga szólhatna, ha valamit nem jól csinálok.

– Ha úgy gondolod, hogy ez segít a tanulásban, nincs ellenemre – jelentette ki Piton óvatosan.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. fejezet**

Amikor reggel Harry leült reggelizni, a postát tanulmányozó Piton az asztal túloldaláról kelletlenül odapöckölt neki egy levelet.

– Ron! – kiáltott fel boldogan, azonnal felismerve a kacskaringós betűket. Gyorsan feltépte a borítékot, és ott helyben mohón falni kezdte a sorokat. Barátja írása a szünidő alatt sem javult, de ez aligha lett volna jó kifogás arra, hogy a levél teljesen egyértelmű tartalmát figyelmen kívül hagyja.

_Kérdezd már meg végre, elmehetünk-e hozzád látogatóba vagy sem! Hermione folyton a fülemet rágja miatta, és én is szívesen találkoznék veled!_

Nem mintha ő maga nem szerette volna látni két barátját – hogyne akarta volna, elvégre éveknek tűnt, mióta utoljára találkoztak. Harry szent meggyőződése szerint viszont Piton ebbe soha a büdös életbe nem egyezne bele. Csakhogy egy ízig-vérig griffendéles nem futamodhat meg hasonló kihívások elől – ezért hát abban is biztos volt, hogy valamilyen úton-módon kénytelen lesz rákérdezni. Még akkor is ennek lehetséges módjain töprengett, mikor hirtelen egy tál gabonapelyhet toltak az orra elé.

– Egyél valamit, Potter. Az óra negyed óra múlva kezdődik.

Pontosan tizenöt perc múlva, teljes felszereléssel és kész haditervvel várta Piton érkezését a nappaliban. Úgy gondolta, ha a hét első bájitalóráján pazarul teljesít, a tanárnak úgy meglágyul majd a szíve, hogy repesve veszi a nyakába Harryn kívül még másik két griffendéles terhét is egyetlen napra… ez volt a megálmodott verzió legalábbis.

– Készen állsz, Potter? – kérdezte Piton, elsuhogva mellette a terem irányába.

– Igen, uram – sietett a válasszal Harry, és utána iramodott.

A férfi figyelte, ahogy felállítja az üstöt, és előkészíti a hozzávalókat.

– Mindent magadtól fogsz csinálni, de közben végig hangosan magyarázod a lépéseket. Remélhetőleg így könnyebben lemérhetjük, mennyit értettél meg, és azonnal leállíthatlak, ha a szokásos ostoba hibáid egyikét készülsz elkövetni – közölte, és két karját keresztbe téve lecövekelt mellette.

– Oh. Oké… - hagyta rá Harry idegesen, de tudta, nem lesz könnyű lenyűgözni, ha közben folyton itt áll felette, és minden lépését ellenőrzi. – Hát… először porrá kell törnöm a bogárlábakat – motyogta habozva, de Piton csak szigorúan, némán bámult rá, így nem volt mit tenni; elővette a mozsarat. Pár másodperc múlva félretette, és kihúzta a dugót a piócaleves üvegcséből. – És most meg kell…

A tanár azonban egyetlen mozdulattal felcsapta a könyvet, és az instrukciók legelső sorára mutatott. – Itt az áll, hogy törd _finom _porrá a bogárlábakat. Mi történne, ha így adnád hozzá őket?

– Nem lenne jó? – vonta le a briliáns következtetést Harry.

– És mért nem lenne jó? – morogta a másik türelmetlenül.

– Háááát… azért, mert… – A fiúnak semmi értelmes nem jutott eszébe, de hiába próbálta húzni az időt, Piton megelőzte.

– Pedig egyértelmű. Ha a megfelelő állagúra törték szét, csak akkor fog a kellő idő alatt elvegyülni a többi komponenssel. – Ezzel Harry kezébe nyomta a mozsártörőt meg a bogárlábas edényt, és intett, hogy folytassa a munkát.

– Aha.

– Szóval, mi történik, ha nincsenek rendesen összetörve? – kérdezte Piton.

– Öhm, akkor ez a lépés sokkal tovább tartana, mint kéne, és ez elszúrná az összes többi időzítését is – próbálkozott Harry.

– A szókincsed lehetne szofisztikáltabb, de valóban, ez a helyes válasz.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

– A helyedben én nem szoknék hozzá – mondta Piton minden él nélkül, mire a fiú mosolya még szélesebbé vált.

Hasonló módon folytatták tovább: Harry minden lépésnél elmagyarázta, mit csinál, közben válaszolt a tanár közbevetett kérdéseire. A vége felé csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy többet tud bájitaltanból, mint képzelte.

– Ezzel a módszerrel sokkal jobban értem az egészet. Miért nem csinálhatjuk mindig így? – kérdezte, miközben a könyv által előírt módon kevergette a fortyogó főzetet.

– Eddig is képes lettél volna ugyanerre, ha vetted volna a fáradtságot, hogy elolvasd az előírt szakirodalmat – mutatott rá Piton némi éllel.

– Elolvastam őket! De az nem ugyanaz, mint gyakorlatban látni.

– Potter, ha eddig nem vetted volna észre, a bájitaltan veszélyes tantárgy. Longbottom rá a legjobb bizonyíték. Szerencsétlenségemre az én feladatom mindezt a tudást úgy átadni a diákoknak, hogy közben ne öljék meg magukat. _Ezért _nem működne órán ez a módszer.

– Neville egyáltalán nem reménytelen – ellenkezett Harry, mert kötelességének érezte megvédeni griffendéles társa becsületét. Elvégre nem mindig az ő hibája volt, hogy olyan rosszul teljesített.

– Longbottom egy katasztrófa; talán nem okozna annyi bajt, ha képes lenne követni az utasításaimat.

– Nem az ő hibája, egyszerűen retteg magától – vágott vissza bosszúsan a fiú.

– Érdekes, pedig másról se hallok egész évben, mint a griffendélesek legendás bátorságáról – túl gyorsan keversz!

– Oh! – Harry azonnal lassított a tempón.

– Oltsd el a tüzet! – parancsolta a férfi, és egy odabűvölt üres fiolába cseppentett párat az elkészült főzetből. Alaposan megvizsgálta, és némi belső vívódás után óvatosan kijelentette. – Ez… kielégítő. – Harry arcán boldog mosoly ömlött a szét a Piton szájából dicséretnek is beillő egyszavas ítélet hallatán. A tanár mintha eltűnődött volna, mondjon-e még valamit, de végül csak biccentett, és kimasírozott az ajtón, egy elégedett Harryt hagyva maga után. Minden a terv szerint alakul – a bájital remekül sikerült, nincs más dolga, mint szóba hozni Ron és Hermione dolgát.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A fiú meglepően jól teljesített. A lustasága volt az egyetlen, ami eddig megakadályozta a továbblépésben, pedig Perselus tudta, hogy ha a meglévő tudást jól használná fel, nem kapkodna, nem kalandozna el a figyelme, az elégségesnél sokkal jobb főzeteket is produkálhatna.

Lilnek nagy tehetsége volt a bájitaltanhoz. Szinte minden tárgyból remekül teljesített, de ebben volt a legsikeresebb, olyannyira, hogy Perselus el se tudta dönteni, melyikük szárnyalta túl a másikat a főzetek elkészítése terén.

Nem úgy a sötét varázslatok kivédése; az mindig is az ő, Piton felségterülete volt. Nem számított, mit tanítottak órán, ő együtt élt, együtt lélegzett a fekete mágiával, ami erőteljes volt és bódító, megadott neki mindent, amire valaha vágyott. Ennek ellenére a bájitalfőzést sem hanyagolta el soha; nem olyan mesterség ugyan, amely erőt, hatalmad ad, mégis megvolt a maga varázsa. Csodálatos érzés valamit teljesen az irányításod alatt tartani; és Perselus imádott irányítani. Lilynek inkább maga a folyamat okozott örömet. Még nézni is ösztönző volt, ahogy fegyelmezetten, mégis kreatívan állt hozzá a főzetekhez, hiszen birtokában volt annak a fajta lenyűgöző ösztönösségnek, amellyel mindig kitalálta, hogyan tehet még tökéletesebbé egy bájitalt.

Ha Potter csak egy kicsit is örökölt édesanyja tehetségéből, és legalább valamennyi szenvedélyt mutatna a tantárgy iránt, nem is nagyon kellene törnie magát, hogy sikeres legyen. Persze lehet, hogy a szenvedély hiányát a tanárának köszönheti, aki nem engedi eléggé kibontakozni – gondolta magában savanyúan Perselus. Mondjuk, ha a fiú egy fényezett seprűnyélen való röpködés szeretete helyett valami értelmesebbet is örökölt volna az idióta apjától, többre menne vele. Ennél ostobább, céltalanabb hobbi úgysem létezik a világon.

Elkomorodott, amikor a nappaliból beszélgetés hangjait vélte felfedezni; Dumbledore és Potter fesztelenül ültek a kanapén, és Perselus úgy döntött, nem zavarja meg őket, inkább kivárja, amíg befejezik a párbeszédet.

– Elment, de azt mondta, mindenképpen a Roxfort közelében akar maradni – mondta éppen Potter.

– Nem tehetett mást, elvégre mindannyian szeretnénk elkerülni, hogy elkapják – felelte komolyan az igazgató. _Azért mindannyian nem _– gondolta gúnyosan Perselus, mert rögtön kitalálta, hogy a bolhazsákról folyik a szó.

– Igen, ez igaz – felelte Potter, aztán hirtelen kiegyenesedve felkiáltott. – Jaj, tényleg, folyton elfelejtem. Már rég szerettem volna köszönetet mondani!

– Ugyan miért, fiam?

– Hát az iskolától kapott pénz miatt. Amit a ruháimra költöttünk – magyarázta lelkesen, mire Perselus azonnal pánikba esett, és elkerekedett szemmel megköszörülte a torkát, hogy jelezze jelenlétét. Potter hátrarántotta a fejét, és motyogott valami köszönésfélét, mikor meglátta.

– Nem egészen értem, mit… – kezdte volna Dumbledore, de Piton gyorsan közbevágott.

– Igazgató úr, minek köszönhetjük a látogatást?

– Oh, igen. Tájékoztatni akartam, hogy a jövő évi tervekkel kapcsolatos ügyek megbeszélése végett csütörtökön tanári értekezletet tartunk – mondta az igazgató, majd újra a fiú felé fordult.

– Értem. Potter, indíts a szobádba! – parancsolta, remélve, hogy a fiú korai távozásával elérheti a hazugság lelepleződését.

– De hát…

– Négyszemközt kell beszélnem az igazgató úrral, úgyhogy távozz, légy szíves. – Utálta, ha kétszer kell valamit elmondania, ezért hangjába némi türelmetlenség vegyült.

– Jó. Akkor viszlát, uram – intett búcsút Potter az igazgatónak, és vetett még egy frusztrált pillantást Perselusra, mielőtt elhagyta a helyiséget.

– Perselus? – Albus szemöldöke kérdőn megemelkedett, és Piton nem habozott rögtön a tárgyra térni.

– Én magam vettem azokat a ruhákat, de mivel mindenáron ki akarta fizetni őket, azt hazudtam, hogy az iskola pénzalapjából ment a vásárlás.

– De miért, Perselus?

– Csak egy gyerek, nem hagyhattam, hogy ő maga fizessen értük – magyarázta magától értetődően.

– A gondviselője. Nyugodtan elárulhatta volna, hogy maga volt.

– Nem fogadta volna el tőlem, nekem pedig eszem ágában sem volt azt sugallni neki, hogy törődöm vele.

– Talán ha nem titkolózna az egész helyzettel kapcsolatban, ez sem lenne probléma – jegyezte meg a mágus nyugodtan.

– Albus, ne legyen nevetséges! Nem fogom elmondani neki, mert nem kell tudnia róla!

– Miért annyira fontos önnek, hogy mindent eltitkoljon előle, Perselus?

– Csak azt próbálom tenni, ami neki a legjobb!

– Ez lenne a legjobb?

– Fogalmam sincs. Mint ahogy azt sem tudom, hogyan kell vigyázni egy gyerekre, és mégis itt van egy a házamban. Ruhákra volt szüksége, hát vettem neki, és azt mondtam, az iskola fizetett értük. Szeretném, ha továbbra is ezt hinné.

– Nem fogok hazudni a fiúnak, Perselus – közölte az igazgató, és gyorsan felemelte a kezét, mielőtt a másik a torkának ugrana. – Nem azt mondom, hogy rögtön rohanok hozzá árulkodni, de ha rákérdez, nem fogok hazudni. Magának meg azt javaslom, mielőbb mondja el neki az igazat.

Perselusnak kedve lett volna a másik képébe vágni, hogy mihez kezdjen a „javaslataival".

– Csütörtökön látjuk egymást, igazgató úr. Köszönjük a látogatást – mondta, udvariasan véget vetve a társalgásnak.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Már el is ment? – kérdezte Harry. Amint hallotta a portréajtót becsukódni, rögtön visszatért a nappaliba. Frusztrált volt, hogy kiküldték, mielőtt végigmondhatta volna, amit akart, ráadásul nem jött túl sok látogatója a nyáron, így örült a társaságnak.

– Igen, elment! – csattant Piton éles hangja, és Harry csalódottan állapította meg, hogy a férfi korábbi jó hangulatának híre-hamva sem maradt.

– Kár. Pedig meg akartam neki köszönni…

– Tudom, Potter. Ott voltam, akárcsak az igazgató – morogta, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt folytatta. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy értékeli a háládat.

Harry ebben nem volt olyan biztos. Az igazgató arca inkább totális értetlenségről árulkodott, s ha nem érti meg, Harrynek mennyit jelentett ez a dolog, nyilván nem is tudja értékelni.

– Én úgy láttam, nem is tudta, miről beszélek…

– Pontosan elmagyaráztam neki, miről hablatyoltál, Potter. Ejtsük a témát! – hördült fel Piton, és dühösen visszavonult a szobájába.

Harry jobbnak látta, ha a Ron-Hermione témát egyelőre nem próbálja szóba hozni előtte. Meg kell várni, amíg lenyugszik; ezzel csak az baj, hogy a férfi látszólag a nap huszonnégy órájában ideges volt valamiért. _Ha Dumbledore nem jön ide, nem kapta volna fel megint a vizet _– sóhajtott nagyot Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Potter, tudom, hogy izgatott vagy, de ha nem hagyod végre abba ezt az idegesítő fel-alá járkálást, _nagyon tartós _ragasztó bűbájjal szegezlek a padlóhoz – fenyegetőzött Perselus. Amikor azt mondta „izgatott", tudta, hogy nagyon távol áll a valóságtól. A fiú gyakorlatilag másról sem beszélt egész héten, csak erről a napról.

– Elnézést, uram – szabadkozott Potter, de pillantása úgy csüggött a kandallóban pattogó lángokon, mintha attól a vérfarkas hamarabb lépne ki közülük. Az egész hét azzal telt, hogy Piton próbálta elviselni Pottert, aki – jobb szó híján – olyan felspanolt állapotba került, hogy alig lehetett elviselni. Nem elég, hogy jól látható módon bejelölte ezt a szombatot a szobája falán függő naptárban, de legalább napi egyszer talált rá módot, hogy megemlítse valahogyan. Végül odáig fajultak a dolgok, hogy előző nap zoknikról kezdtek vitatkozni.

**Visszaemlékezés**

– Uram. Tudom, hogy meleg van, de nem fogok mégis fázni ott a jégpályán? – kérdezte Potter, kidugva fejét szobája ajtaján.

Piton a szemét forgatta, de felnézett, miután megjelölte, hol tart épp a könyvben, amit olvas. – Vigyél magaddal kabátot, a farkas majd lezsugorítja, hogy könnyen lehessen cipelni a Londoni kiránduláson – mondta, és mikor nem kapott választ, ismét a könyve fölé hajolt.

– Öhm… nincs kabátom, amivel a muglik közé mehetnék – szólalt meg egyszer csak Potter a szoba túlsó feléből.

Perselus felsóhajtott, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy mugli-kabátot tényleg nem vettek neki a múltkor. A nyári forróságban, és mert annyira szeretett volna mihamarabb végezni a vásárlással, eszébe sem jutott ilyesmi. Nem számít, télre így is, úgy is kénytelenek lesznek beszerezni egyet a fiúnak, viszont addig más megoldást kell találni. Felállt, a szobájába ment, és egy fekete kabáttal tért vissza, amit a mugli-világba tett látogatásaira tartogatott.

– Gyere ide! – parancsolta.

A fiú meglepett tekintetét figyelmen kívül hagyva ráadta, és megfelelő méretűre zsugorította a ruhadarabot.

– Köszönöm – motyogta Potter, lehajtott fejjel.

– Zoknikra lesz szükséged – mondta, miután visszaült a helyére.

– Már van zoknim, uram – értetlenkedett a fiú.

– Én is tudom! – dörrent rá Piton. Utálta, hogy folyton megzavarják az olvasásban. – Úgy értem holnap. Legalább plusz egy párat magaddal kell vinned.

– Miért?

– Mert különben megfájdul a lábad – közölte kurtán. – Legyen inkább három pár.

– Honnan tudja, uram? Ön volt már?

– Nem – mondta, „úgy nézek én ki, mint aki korcsolyázni jár szabadidejében?"pillantást vetve rá. – A mugli világ nem teljesen ismeretlen számomra, Potter – mondta, és ez részben igaz is volt. Gyerekkorát nagyrészt muglik közvetlen közelében élte le, és bár rengeteg mindent nem tapasztalt meg első kézből, Lily sokszor mesélt neki, és tévét is gyakran nézett.

– De mit csináljak én három pár zoknival? – nézett rá Potter továbbra is értetlenül.

– Hordod őket.

– Nem! Úgy értem, amikor végeztünk.

– A legkevésbé sem érdekel, mit csinálsz velük.

– Nem mászkálhatok egész nap zoknikkal a kezemben. Mi lenne, ha Remus párnázó-bűbájt, vagy ilyesmit használna, hogy ne sérüljek meg.

– Muglikkal lesztek körülvéve Potter – magyarázta a férfi elkeseredetten. – Vidd magaddal azt az átkozott zoknit, hogy a farkasnak ne kelljen kockáztatni a mágia felfedését előttük. _Néha használja is az eszét ez az ostoba kölyök?_

– Annyiszor mondtuk ki, hogy zokni, hogy már nem is hangzik értelmes szónak – motyogta Potter, mintha csak magában beszélne. – Zokni.

**Visszaemlékezés vége**

Az emlékek hatására Perselus ismét a szemét forgatta, de közben ügyesen elbújt a napi Reggeli Próféta lapjai mögé. A farkas sem sokat váratott magára, hamarosan megérkezett, és Piton egyetlen pillantással lemérte, hogy nagyságrendekkel jól öltözöttebb a szokottnál.

– Szia! – üdvözölte Potter, és felragyogott az arca.

– Szia, Harry. – A férfi hangja halk volt, bocsánatkérő. Perselus rögtön megértette, sőt, _pontosan _tudta, hová fog kilyukadni, ezért lecsapva az újságot, összehúzott szemmel méregette a párost.

Potter kissé ügyefogyottan, de reményteljes arckifejezéssel állt a szoba közepén, várva, hogy Lupin végre megmozduljon. – Én készen állok – jelentette ki félénken mosolyogva.

– Harry, tudom, hogy azt mondtam, elviszlek ma kirándulni – a fiú arcáról eltűnt a mosoly –, de valami közbejött. Ígérem, hogy elviszlek magammal, csak nem most, hanem jövő szombaton…

– Ez a múlt heti miatt van? – motyogta Potter olyan feldúlt és sebezhető hangon, hogy Perselus azonnal átkozni kezdte magában a farkast. Ha egy kicsit is használná a józan eszét, rögtön rájött volna, hogy a múlt heti vita után a fiú pontosan erre a hibás következtetésre fog jutni.

– Micsoda? Dehogyis! Harry, kérlek, hidd el, csak a munka miatt van. Egyébként semmi pénzért nem mondanám le a programot, de még csak most kaptam meg az állást, és nem mertem nemet mondani, mikor megkértek, hogy ma is menjek be dolgozni. Ígérem, amint lehet, tisztázom velük, hogy szombatonként nem érek rá.

Lupinon tényleg látszott, mennyire sajnálja a dolgot, ezt még Perselusnak is el kellett ismernie. Viszont a baj már megtörtént, nem lehetett visszacsinálni.

– Persze, semmi gond. Ne aggódj emiatt – válaszolta Potter bólogatva. Piton látta, hogy hősiesen próbál úgy tenni, mintha nem érdekelné a dolog, de a fiú egy nyitott könyv volt. Minden rá volt írva az arcára.

– Köszönöm, Harry. Jövő szombaton mindenképp itt leszek – biztosította Lupin, de látszott rajta, hogy már tűkön ül.

– Rendben. – Harry vállat vont, és sikeresen kipréselt magából egy alig látható félmosolyt.

– Lupin, egy szóra – szólt Perselus, mielőtt a másik távozhatott volna. Most aztán nem engedi el anélkül, hogy jól be ne olvasson neki! Az átkozott farkassal rögtön az elején megegyeztek, hogy Pitonnak is jár néha egy-egy szabad délután, ezért szombatokon mindig magával viszi a fiút.

– Perselus… – Lupin szinte könyörögve a kandalló felé mutatott. Nagyon várhatták odaát, de ez Pitont egyáltalán nem hatotta meg.

– _Lupin! _– mondta ő is, nyomatékosan megnyomva a szót, miközben kezével hanyagul a konyha felé intett. Lupin mély levegőt vett, és követte.

Amint az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, Perselus rögtön támadásba lendült. – Van róla fogalmad, mennyire várta Potter ezt az átkozott kirándulást?

– Perselus, kérlek, ne csináld! Már így is elég rosszul érzem magam miatta, de csak most kaptam meg az állást. Fogalmad sincs, milyen nehéz volt egyáltalán találni egyet!

– A kirándulás szempontjából kicsit késő ezen siránkozni – mondta, de inkább csak hogy irritálja a másikat, akit látszólag sürgetett az idő.

– Perselus, ez csak _egyetlen _szombat! Nem fog újra megtörténni, és nem töröltük, csupán elhalasztottuk az utat jövő hétig. Persze én is látom, mennyire csalódott. Nem vagyok vak – mentegetőzött Lupin türelmetlenül, egyre gyakrabban pislogva az ajtó felé.

– Talán hiba volt megengedni, hogy vállald felette a felügyeletet szombatonként, főleg, ha képtelen vagy betartani az ígéreteidet – sziszegte Piton.

– Ugyan, kérlek, légy ésszerű! Most már tényleg mennem kell. – Ezzel kicsusszant az ajtón, vetett még egy utolsó, bocsánatkérő pillantást Potterre, és eltűnt a zöld lángok között.

Perselus hirtelen ott találta magát egyedül a csalódott fiúval, és rá várt a feladat, hogy valamivel szórakoztassa. Egy sima hétköznapon nem foglalkozott volna vele, egyszerűen hagyja, hogy lefoglalja magát a szokásos dolgaival; a mai azonban nem ilyen nap volt. Még Piton is megértette, hogy a fiú hetek óta várta ezt a kirándulást, és mekkora csalódás érte azzal, hogy mégis elmaradt. Ha nem akarja, hogy Potter egész hétvégén búslakodva kódorogjon a lakásban azon tűnődve, hogy talán múlt heti viselkedése váltotta ki a farkas reakcióját, akkor tennie kell valamit.

Korábban azt tervezte, ma elkezdi főzni a kísérleti bájitalát; a főzet korántsem volt tökéletes, jó néhány elméletet kellett tesztelni, ami az egész napot igénybe vette volna. Nos, ezt a tervet egy bolhás farkasnak köszönhetően nyilván kénytelen lesz jövő hétre halasztani. Más feladata nemigen volt, ezért úgy döntött, kénytelen lesz kitalálni egyet. Majd úgy tesz, mint akinek épp Cornwallban akad dolga, és elviszi a fiút a tengerhez. Azzal biztos eltereli a figyelmét, és legalább feltöltheti a bájitalokba való tengeri alga készleteit.

A nappaliba lépve a kanapén ülve találta Pottert, aki merőn a tűzbe bámult, és minden bizonnyal a farkas viselkedése miatt emésztette magát.

– Vedd vissza a cipődet, Potter.

– Micsoda? – lepődött meg a fiú. – Uram – tette hozzá gyorsan.

– Cipők, Potter! Vedd fel őket. Mivel úgy tűnik, kénytelen leszek egész nap a társaságodat élvezni, eljöhetsz velem hozzávalókat gyűjteni.

A fiú látszólag nem lelkesedett túlságosan az ötletért, de legalább nem vitatkozott és egyetlen szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.

– Azt hittem, az erdőbe megyünk – csodálkozott, amikor a Tiltott Rengeteg szélénél elkanyarodtak, és a kastély főkapuja felé vették az irányt.

– Nem, Potter, nem az erdőbe megyünk.

– Akkor hová? – hökkent meg a fiú.

– Meglátod, ha odaértünk. Fogd meg a karom – parancsolta.

– Mi? – Látszott rajta, azon tűnődik, a tanárnak vajon elment-e az esze.

– Lehet, hogy ez kicsit kellemetlen lesz – mondta, ezzel megragadta Potter vállát és Cornwallba hoppanálta mindkettőjüket.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harrynek olyan érzése volt, mintha egy különösen vékony csövön préselték volna keresztül, és előrehajolva épp azon igyekezett, hogy valahogy lenn tartsa az elfogyasztott reggelit.

– Mi a fene? – tört ki belőle, mikor végre elmúlt a rosszullét.

– Elég kellemetlen tud lenni, ha valaki nincs hozzászokva az érzéshez – mondta Piton, és eleresztette a vállát.

Harry csak ekkor vette észre, hogy már egyáltalán nem ott áll, ahol pár perccel ezelőtt, és kíváncsian szemügyre vette a környezetét. Azt azonnal megállapította, hogy legalább tíz mérfölddel maguk mögött hagyták a kastélyt. Egy, a többitől szinte teljesen elszeparált kis öbölben álltak, ahol a homok aranyszínű volt, és különös alakú sziklák magasodtak mindkét oldalon. A levegő sokkal melegebb volt, mint a Roxfortban, Harry pedig tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta az előtte végtelen távolságban elterülő víztömeget.

– Nahát – sóhajtotta áhítatosan. Még sosem járt azelőtt a parton, és a tengert sem látta soha. – Hol vagyunk?

– Cornwallban, Potter. Még pontosabban: Porthcurnónál. – Ezzel Piton algák után kutatva elindult a víz felé. A fiú látta, hogy cipője és nadrágszára teljesen száraz, ezért valamilyen bűbájra gyanakodott. Őt is nagyon csábította a tenger, legszívesebben cipőjét, zokniját ledobva belerohant volna, akkora volt idekint a kánikula. Mégsem mert elindulni, mert attól tartott, nem maradnak annyira sokáig, hogy kiélvezhesse a dolgot, és félt Piton esetleges haragjától is.

– Itt leszünk egy darabig, Potter, úgyhogy kezdhetnél is magaddal valamit, ahelyett, hogy csak állsz ott, mint egy szerencsétlen – fordult meg Piton, mikor látta, hogy a fiú nem mozdul.

Harry úgy döntött, ennél több ösztönzésre nincs szüksége, ezért cipőjét, zokniját ledobva hagyta, hogy a tenger végigsimogassa a lábát.

– JÓSÁGOS ÉG! Ez jéghideg!

Meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a tőle pár lépésre álló férfi felől elfojtott kuncogást hall, és valóban, mikor Piton megfordult, gonosz kis mosoly terült szét a vonásain. – Mi az, Potter, nem bírsz elviselni egy kis hideg vizet?

– Azt azért nem hittem, hogy ennyire hideg lesz! – fújtatott meglepetten. – AH! – mordult föl fájdalmasan, ahogy a víz újra körülölelte a lábát. – Különben is, könnyen beszél az, aki csal – motyogta.

– Én nem lubickolni jöttem ide, és vigyázz a modorodra, Potter. – Ezzel pálcáját hanyagul meglengetve újabb adag vizet küldött a fiú felé.

– MERLINRE! Mindjárt lefagy a lábam! Miért ennyire hideg? – panaszkodott Harry, bár valójában egyáltalán nem bánta a dolgot. A levegő szinte vibrált a hőségtől.

– Angliában vagyunk. Nem tart elég hosszú ideig a forróság ahhoz, hogy a tenger is felmelegedjen – magyarázta Piton, miközben algát gyömöszölt egy kis üvegcsébe.

– Mégsem hittem, hogy ennyire hideg lesz – mondta Harry, és még beljebb sétált. Nem bánta a vizet, Piton előbbi akciója nyomán már úgyis csöpögött a ruhája.

– Ne menj túl messzire. Még sosem voltál a tengerparton? – kérdezte a férfi, és rápillantott.

– Nem – felelte Harry kurtán. Dursleyék sokszor elvitték Dudleyt a tengerhez, de ő hiába könyörgött nekik. Ezen alkalmakkor általában Mrs. Figgnél kötött ki. – Hogyhogy idekint gyűjt algát? Nem tudná megvenni egy gyógyfüvesnél? – váltott témát sietve. Nem akart Dursleyékre gondolni egy olyan helyen, ahová azok sosem akarták elhozni.

– Minek fizessek egy hozzávalóért, amit magamtól is könnyedén beszerezhetek? – tette fel a költői kérdést Piton, és összezsugorítva a teli üvegcsét, talárja mélyére süllyesztette.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mikor már annyi algát gyűjtött, hogy egy évre is elég lett volna, kicsit tanácstalanul megállt, és eltűnődött, mit csinálhatna még a fiúval. Harry látszólag jól elszórakozott magában, Perselus pedig óvatosan figyelte, hogyan próbál kacsázni egy kővel, sikertelenül.

– Laposabbal próbáld – mondta, és ledobta magáról a nehéz köpenyt. Keresett magának egy megfelelőt és elhajította. Hármat ugrott, mielőtt elsüllyedt, széles mosolyt csalva Harry arcára. A fiú azonban hiába próbálkozott, következő köve az előzőhöz hasonló visszhangzó csobbanással tűnt el a habokban.

– Sosem sikerült megcsinálnom, pedig a Roxfortban is próbáltam, mikor az óriáspolip épp nem volt a közelben – magyarázta Harry, és vállat vont.

– Próbáld újra. Figyeld a mozdulatot. – Ezzel Perselus türelmesen, lassan bemutatta, hogyan lendítse a csuklóját.

Harry újra megpróbálta, és a kő ezúttal ugrott egyet, mielőtt végleg eltűnt volna a hullámok között.

– Látta ezt? Megcsináltam. Ugrott egyet! – kiabálta lelkes örömmel, mire Perselus hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét.

– Igen, valóban – hagyta rá.

– Uram? – szólalt meg végül a fiú habozva.

– Ki vele, Potter, mit akarsz?

– Eljöhetne hozzám Ron és Hermione látogatóba még a nyáron?

Perselus elfintorodott a két másik kölyök érkezésének gondolatára, de nem volt szíve nemet mondani a fiúnak azok után, hogy akkora csalódás érte délelőtt.

– _Talán _valahogy el tudjuk intézni – mondta, úgy megnyomva a „talán"-t, hogy azt akár így is lehessen értelmezni: majd ha piros hó, esik, akkor intézzük el.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. fejezet**

– Miért van az, Potter, hogy még így, két nappal a tengerparti látogatásunk után is homokba botlok a lakrészemben? – tette fel a költői kérdést Piton, ahogy pálcaintései nyomán eltűnt a kosz a kanapéról.

– Nem tudom, uram. A homok mindenhova eljut – pillantott fel Harry, térdén pergament egyensúlyozva, mivel éppen levelet írt.

– Nem is csoda, ha belehemperegsz, és majdnem elásod magad – csóválta a fejét a tanár, miközben a Próféta reggeli számával a kezében leült a Harryével szemközti fotelbe.

– Akkor is megérte – motyogta a fiú, de Piton úgy tett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna.

Az újság széle fölött szemügyre vette a tinédzsert, aki roppant bosszúsnak látszott, holott az utóbbi két napban folyton virágos jókedvvel mászkált a lakásban. Utóbbit Piton annak tulajdonította, hogy a partra tett látogatás nagyon jól sikerült, és célját – hogy elterelje a másik figyelmét a farkas miatti keserű csalódástól – teljes mértékben elérte. Olyannyira, hogy Perselusnak különböző büntetőmunkákat kellett kilátásba helyeznie arra az esetre, ha a fiú nem hagyja abba a folyamatos köszöngetést, és hálálkodást. Harry természetesen nem tudhatta, hogy az egész csakis miatta történt, és a férfi kiegyezett ezzel a megoldással. Vége-hossza nem lenne a sok „köszönömnek", ha még ez is napvilágra került volna – gondolta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius levelének minden egyes sora bosszúság újabb forrása volt Harry számára.

_Harry,_

_Hogy voltál képes kettesben elhagyni Pitonnal a kastélyt? Bárhová elvihetett volna! Hányszor mondjam még neked, hogy nem bízom benne? Fogalmad sincs, mi mindent nem tudsz róla; ne tedd ki magad még egyszer ekkora veszélynek!_

_Értem én, hogy csalódott voltál, amiért Remus nem vihetett magával – ő is nagyon bánta a dolgot –, de ez még nem ok arra, hogy Pitonnal menj kirándulni. Kérlek, ígérd meg nekem, hogy soha többet nem csinálsz ilyet!_

_A szülinapi ajándékod átadásával várok a legközelebbi személyes találkozásunkig. Amikor a Tűzvillámot megkaptad, akkor sem láthattam az arcodat. Élvezd a szülinapodat!_

_Tapmancs_

Igazság szerint Harrynek kezdett elege lenni az egész ügyből, ezért úgy döntött, egyenes lesz, és nem kertel. Szerette keresztapját, de úgy találta, bizonyos dolgokban kissé szűk látókörű.

_Tapmancs_

_Felfogtam, hogy nem kedveled Pitont, de nem értem, mi ne mehetnék ettől még bárhova vele. Együtt élünk, ha el akarna intézni, itthon is megtehetné. Az emberek nyilván gyanakodnának rá, ha egyszer csak elvinne valahova, megölne, és visszajönne a kastélyba, mintha mi sem történt volna. De teljesen mindegy, mert ez nem fog megtörténni. Remus és Dumbledore bízik benne, ahogyan én is. _

_Hidd el, nincs vele semmi gond. Nem a kedvesség mintaképe, de már sokkal jobban kijövünk egymással. Vigyáz rám, és a tengerparton is nagyon jól éreztem magam. Annyira jól, hogy nem ígérhetem meg neked, nem megyek el újra, ha lesz lehetőségem._

_Kérlek, ne légy dühös emiatt, már alig várom, hogy újra találkozzunk. Vigyázz magadra!_

_Harry_

_Lehet, hogy eltúloztam egy kicsit _– gondolta, mikor újra átolvasta az egészet. Szinte maga sem hitte, hogy képes Piton érdekében kampányolni a keresztapjánál, de amikor a bájitaltan tanár került szóba, Sirius mintha elvesztette volna a józan eszét. Harry úgy érezte, magától is el tudja dönteni, kiben bízhat. Pitont három éve ismerte, és ez alatt az idő alatt a férfi kétszer mentette meg az életét. Hiába utálta őt régen, el kellett ismernie, hogy Piton megbízható, és ahogy mostanában álltak köztük a dolgok, már nem tudta igazán gyűlölni. Ami Harryt leginkább bosszantotta, hogy keresztapja látszólag ostobának nézi, aki nem képes eldönteni, kiben bízhat, és mikor van életveszélyben.

– Állj fel, Potter! – szólalt meg hirtelen közvetlenül mellette Piton, mire Harry ijedten felkapta a fejét. Hisz az előbb még az újságot bújta, hogy került ide egy szempillantás alatt? És mit akar? Csak nem olvasott bele a levelébe?

Piton válaszra sem várva egy gyűrött csomagot kezdett bontogatni, közben zsémbesen a fiúra dörrent, amikor az továbbra is értetlenül bámult fel rá.

– Állj fel, Potter, nem kérem még egyszer! – Azzal lezipzárazta, és a fiúra segítette a szatyorból előkerülő mugli kabátot. Összehúzott szemmel végignézett rajta, végül megállapította. – Úgy látom, jó a méret. Megfelel, Potter?

– A születésnapom csak két nap múlva lesz – motyogta Harry, aki kissé zavarba jött.

– Ez nem ajándék – Piton visszavette, és gondosan összehajtotta a kabátot. – Múltkor megfeledkeztünk róla, amikor a bevásárlóközpontban jártunk. Csak pótoltam a hiányt.

– Köszönöm, uram. Nagyon tetszik – mondta Harry, de amikor átvette a csomagot, már máson járt az esze. – Öhm, uram… végiggondolta már, hogy amikor Ron és Hermione a kastélyba jönnek…

– Amikor, Potter? – Piton szemöldöke vészesen megemelkedett.

– Nem mondott rá nemet…

– Ahogy igent sem. Még fontolgatom, engedélyezzem-e.

Harry hangosan kifújta a levegőt, és arra gondolt – ez nem is volt akkora csalódás. Na, jó, igazából kedvét szegte kicsit a válasz, de Pitontól pontosan ezt várta. Biztos már rég eldöntötte, hogy nemet mond, de vár még egy kicsit a bejelentéssel, hogy táncoljon az idegein. _Valami mégsem stimmel. Piton inkább az a típus, aki élvezettel sziszegné a nemleges választ a képembe. Persze az is lehet, hogy taktikát váltott, és várakoztatásra játszik _– gondolta Harry mogorván.

– Ne ácsorogj itt feleslegesen, menj, és rakd el! – intett a férfi a kabát felé.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Akkor éjjel Harry ismét a sebhelyébe hasító éles fájdalomra ébredt, s hatalmasat üvöltve ült fel az ágyon. Tíz másodperc sem telt bele, és Piton már ott is állt mellette.

Ösztönösen mentegetőzni kezdett. – Nem akartam ekkorát kiáltani – motyogta, miközben óvatosan a háttámlának támasztotta a hátát. Bácsikájára gondolt, aki sajnálatosan éles hallással rendelkezett, és gyűlölte, ha éjjel felébresztették.

Piton arca elborult szavai hallatán. – Nyugodj meg, Potter – mondta halkan, és Harry megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy legalább nem fognak kiabálni vele.

A férfi lassan az ágyhoz lépett, és letérdelt. – Ne piszkáld, attól csak rosszabb lesz. Érzel még fájdalmat? – kérdezte, és gyengéden elhúzta a fiú kezét az arca elől.

– N-nem. Nem.

– Potter, áruld el, mi történt pontosan.

– Semmi se történt, uram. Arra ébredtem, hogy fáj a sebhelyem – mondta Harry, remegő kezét ökölbe szorítva. Minimális esélyt látott arra, hogy a tanár nem tartja majd ezek után idiótának, aki folyton felhívja magára a figyelmet.

Piton szeme összeszűkült. – Nincs öt másodperce, hogy azt mondtad, nem fáj semmid – emlékeztette éles hangon.

– Csak egészen picit sajog, nem nagy ügy – vont vállat Harry.

– Hogy mi a „nagy ügy" és mi nem, azt hadd ítéljem meg én, Potter – mondta, azzal felpattant és kiviharzott a szobából, egy zavart, és tanácstalan Harryt hagyva maga után.

_Talán megbántottam valamivel? _

Mindegy, nem is kívánta a férfi jelenlétét. Miért akarta volna, hogy itt maradjon? Se ölelésre, se semmi hasonló nyálas dologra nem volt szüksége, mindössze tudni akarta a hirtelen kirohanás okát. Meglepőnek éppen nem mondható a reakció; Piton nyilván megtudta, amit akart, és esze ágában sincs tovább pátyolgatni. És ez így van jól.

Harry behunyta a szemét, és a sebhelyét dörzsölgette, amelyben időről időre felparázslott a fájdalom. Vajon mi lehet az oka? Reggel mindenképp ki kell faggatnia róla Dumbledore-t vagy Pitont.

Egyszer csak valami hideg borult a homlokára, koponyája pedig fájdalmasan koppant az ágy háttámláján, ahogy ijedten hátrakapta a fejét.

– Au! – szisszent fel, de résnyire nyitott szemein keresztül látta, ahogy Piton egy nedves rongydarabbal és egy pohár vízzel áll mellette. A látványra fura gombóc nőtt a torkában, amit igyekezett gyorsan lenyelni.

– Ezt idd meg! – utasította Piton, kezébe nyomva a poharat, Harry pedig megköszönte, és miközben lassan kortyolgatta a vizet, arra gondolt: _Már megint nem hallottam, hogy jön. Borzasztó halkan tud osonni, ha akar._

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet lenne-e bájitalt itatnom veled, de ha szeretnéd, adhatok valami fájdalomcsillapítót.

– Nem kell, már csak egy kicsit szurkál – motyogta, de ahogy a sebhelyéhez nyúlt, hogy megvakarja, egy kéz ismét lefogta az övét. _Ez lassan szokásává válik – _jutott Harry eszébe, de rögtön el is feledkezett mindenről, mikor a férfi egyik kezével égő homlokára borította a hűvös rongyot, másikkal pedig hátul a fejét támasztotta meg – nyilván, nehogy újra beverje az ágy támlájába.

– Ez… nagyon jó érzés – suttogta, behunyva a szemét. Nem is igazán a hűvös ruha érintése volt, ami annyira jól esett, hanem a tény, hogy valaki itt van, és hajlandó ilyesmit tenni érte. Szerette volna, ha marad még egy kicsit, de félt, hogy már így is eléggé próbára tette a türelmét azzal, hogy egyáltalán felkeltette.

– Uram? Sajnálom, hogy felébresztettem.

– Felébresztettél, de ez nem számít – jelentette ki a férfi, és megfordította a rongyot, hűvösebb felét ismét a fiú homlokára szorítva.

– Tudom, hogy dühös rám ezért…

– Nevetséges. Ha van okom bárkire dühösnek lenni a korai ébresztő miatt, az nem te vagy, hanem a Sötét Nagyúr – mondta, elhúzva vizes ruhát Harry homlokáról. – Fáj még?

– Nem, már rendben van. Mit gondol, miért fájt egyáltalán? Most nem is vagyok beteg.

– Csak feltevéseim vannak. Majd reggel beszélek az igazgatóval.

– Jó, de maga mit gondol? – erősködött Harry. Tudta, hogy a férfi már beszélt egyszer Dumbledore-ral a sebhelyéről, vagyis nyilván van elképzelése arról, miért történnek ezek a dolgok.

Piton lassan felegyenesedett. Nyilván nem volt neki kényelmes az ágy mellett a padlón guggolni. Keresztbe tett karral állt, és hosszú ujjaival dobolva tűnődött. – Nos, ez csupán tipp, az alapján, amit az igazgató múltkor mondott. Úgy gondolom, a Sötét Nagyúr valamilyen erőteljes érzelmet élt át, és mivel éppen aludtál, ez az érzés könnyebben utat talált hozzád a sebhelyeden keresztül. Kétlem, hogy bármit is éreztél volna, ha ébren vagy.

Harry bólintott. – Értem. De bármi volt is, amit érzett, elég aggasztó, nem?

– Azt javaslom, _te_ még csak ne is gondolj ilyesmire – jelentette ki szigorúan Piton, és megajándékozta egy kemény pillantással.

– De Voldemort biztos készül valamire! – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Harry.

– NE mondd ki a nevét!

– Dumbledore mindig kimondja – védekezett Harry mérgesen, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Piton csak megpróbál témát váltani. Különben is, mit zavarja, hogy kimondja a nevet? Ő az, akinek fel kéne hagynia ezzel a „sötétnagyurazással".

– Dumbledore _professzor _a legerősebb mágusok egyike.

– Jó! Szóval _Ő _biztos megint készül valamire…

– Biztosíthatlak Potter, hogy neked ezzel nem kell foglalkoznod. Az igazgató hamarosan tudni fog erről – zárta le a vitát Piton.

Harrynek ekkor jutott eszébe, mennyi lehet az idő. Lehet, hogy már szülinapja van?

– Mennyi az idő, uram?

– Alvásidő, Potter – nézett rá a tanár megemelt szemöldökkel.

– Nem kaptam levelet?

– Nem szokásom hajnali egykor ellenőrizni a postát, még szülinapokon sem – morogta a férfi.

– Tudja, hogy ma van a szülinapom? – lepődött meg Harry.

– Nagyon is tudatában vagyok, Potter.

– Oh. Akkor megnézhetem a leveleimet? – És már készült is lemászni az ágyról.

– Nem. Nem engedélyezem, hogy feleslegesen kódorogj a lakásban az éjszaka kellős közepén, hacsak nem életbevágó az ügy.

– De… csak most az egyszer. Utána rögtön visszafekszem!

– Szerintem képes vagy várni reggelig az ajándékaiddal – jelentette ki Piton homlokát masszírozva. Látszólag nagyon igyekezett, hogy ne veszítse el a türelmét.

– De nem tartana soká – Harry már-már könyörgött.

– Áruld már el, miért olyan fontos ezt _most rögtön _csinálnod? – csikorgatta a fogát a férfi.

– Nem is tudom. Ez egyfajta szülinapi rituálévá vált nálam. Mióta a Roxfortba kezdtem járni, mindig éjjel néztem meg az ajándékaimat.

– Nem érdekel. Reggel ugyanúgy születésnapod lesz, mint most, és _nem _áll szándékomban további vitát nyitni erről – emelte meg a hangját, mikor Harry tiltakozni készült. A fiú megadóan elhallgatott. – Feküdj le! – utasította szigorúan, bár szinte biztos volt benne, hogy megpróbál majd lopva kisétálni. – Jó éjszakát.

– Gon-gondolja, hogy újra megtörténik? – Harry két könyökén támaszkodva nézett a távolodó tanár után.

– Nem túl valószínű, de ha gondolod, adhatok egy adag Álomtalan Álom főzetet. Attól olyan mélyen fogsz aludni, hogy semmilyen kötelék kettőtök között nem zavarhat meg reggelig.

– Az jó lenne – motyogta Harry, bár kicsit szégyellte, hogy esetleg nyafogó kisgyereknek tűnhet a tanár szemében. Mégis félretette büszkeségét, mert nem akart még egyszer fájdalomra ébredni.

Piton bólintott, és hamarosan kihúzta a dugót a hozzá lebegő üvegcséből. A fiú kezébe nyomta és megszólalt. – Egy hajtásra.

A hatás szinte azonnali volt. Harry érezte, hogy szeme lecsukódik, feje pedig a párnára hanyatlott. Mikor egy kéz gyengéden levette róla a szemüveget még volt ereje hozzá, hogy résnyire nyitott szemén keresztül felnézzen, és köszönetet mondjon az ágya mellett álló Piton alakú fekete foltnak. – K'szn'm a bájitalt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus fáradtan a konyhapultnak dőlt, és lehunyta a szemét. Alig múlt nyolc óra, csak pár perce tért vissza az igazgatótól, akivel a múlt éjjel eseményeit vitatták meg. A mágus nem igazán tudott újat mondani a fájdalom okával kapcsolatban, de annyit azért megjegyzett, hogy a Nagyúr hatalma egyre erősebb, és mindenképp tudni akar róla, ha a dolog megismétlődne. Piton irritáltan felsóhajtott. Nem volt valami nyugodt éjszakája; alig aludt, mert aggódott, hogy a bájital ellenére a fiúnak esetleg megint szüksége lesz rá.

Más oka is volt azonban az idegeskedésre. Nem volt sok tapasztalata születésnapok megünneplése terén, mivel a sajátjával nem törődött, és másokéra sem ment el soha. Alkalmanként részt vett ugyan a Draco Malfoynak rendezett partikon, de a fiút annyira elkényeztették, hogy neki más dolga nem volt, mint hogy elvegyüljön a tömegben.

A postát, a fiú reggelijével együtt készítette ki – a szokásos gabonapehely helyett ezúttal egy komplett angol menüt varázsolt az asztalra. Magának sem tudta teljesen megmagyarázni, miért olyan fontos, hogy a fiú ma jókedvű legyen. Mit számít egy ostoba születésnap? Végül azzal magyarázta a dolgot, hogy nem árt élesen elhatárolódni a gyerek rokonaitól, akik nyilván nem nagyon kényeztették el a születésnapján, ha még rendes ruhákat sem voltak képesek biztosítani neki.

– Jó reggelt, professzor – motyogta álmosan Harry, de ahelyett, hogy a kikészített tányér előtti székre ült volna, az eggyel arrébb állóra telepedett, miközben a müzlis doboz után nyúlt.

– Ne légy nevetséges – morogta Piton, és kibűvölve a fiú kezéből a dobozt, elécsúsztatta az előkészített tányért.

– Ez az enyém? – meresztette a szemét Harry ostobán.

– A te születésnapod van, nem?

– Oh. Igen, de igazán nem kellett volna…

– Ez csak reggeli, Potter, úgyhogy láss hozzá végre! – hessegette el Piton a hálálkodást.

– Kibonthatom a leveleimet?

Perselus ingerülten morrant egyet, miközben müzlit szórt magának egy tálba. Fél szemmel a fiút figyelte, ahogy sugárzó mosollyal kinyitja a vadőr írásával telefirkált üdvöző kártyát, majd óvatosan, mintha üvegből lenne, maga mellé állítja. Csaknem üvöltő volt az ellentét, melyet egyre könnyebben fedezett fel Draco és Potter között. A mardekáros fiú szinte azonnal félredobta a lapokat, amint megtudta belőlük, kitől kapta az ajándékokat, amivel szinte elárasztották a rokonai. Az időközben még két kártyával, könyvvel, tortával, egy doboz cukorkával, meg Hagrid borzalmas házi sütésű süteményével kiegészült szerény kis halmot, amit jelenleg az asztalon látott, össze sem lehetett hasonlítani Draco fényűző ajándékaival. A Potter arcán felragyogó mosoly láttán viszont bárki azt hihette volna, a világ hét csodáját pillantotta meg maga előtt.

Perselust persze egyáltalán nem lepte meg, hogy a fiú rokonaitól nem jött semmi, annak ellenére, hogy pontosan tudták, hogyan léphetnek kapcsolatba vele a kastélyban. Még Black és Lupin ajándéka is váratott magára.

– Úgy tűnik, még nem kaptál meg mindent – jegyezte meg óvatosan.

– Tessék? Ja, Dursleyéktől sose kapok semmit. Bár Vernon bácsi egyszer nekem adta a fél pár zokniját, meg egy ruhafogast, de jelenleg azt hiszem, megvagyok azok nélkül is – mondta Harry, egy baconnel hadakozva.

– Én Lupinra és a keresztapádra céloztam.

– Ja, értem. Sirius megírta, hogy inkább személyesen akarja átadni.

Perselus bólintott, mert semmi kedve nem volt Blacket még egyszer szóba hozni. Inkább gyorsan intett egyet a pálcájával, és zavartan krákogott, miközben egy kis csomag kisuhant a szobából és kezébe hullott. Komplett idiótának érezte magát; a fiú és ő nem voltak éppen puszipajtások, így még abban sem volt biztos, hogy az ajándékát egyáltalán elfogadják-e. Mégis úgy érezte, vennie kell valamit, elvégre Potter mostanában jól viselkedett, és a kapcsolatuk is meglehetős javulásnak indult. Dursleyéknél nyilván nem volt része a gyerekeknek kijáró rendes születésnapi bánásmódban, Perselus pedig még a gondolatát is utálta annak, hogy esetleg azokhoz a muglikhoz hasonlítják.

– Potter – a hitetlenkedve bámuló fiú felé nyújtotta a csomagot –, ez a tiéd, vedd el.

– De én nem… nem kellett volna semmit vennie nekem… én nem számítottam… – habogta összefüggéstelenül. A múltkori kabát-ügy után Pitont cseppet sem lepte meg a fiú idegessége. Pont ilyesmire számított.

– Általában faragatlanságnak számít nem elfogadni egy ajándékot.

A fiú ideges torokköszörüléssel és némiképp remegő kézzel átvette az egyszerű zöld papírba borított csomagot. Óvatosan kibontotta, és szeme lassan csészealj méretűre tágult, ahogy leemelte róla a tetőt. – Nahát! – sóhajtotta, és puhán kiemelte tartójából az apró, aranyszínű golyót.

- Nehogy elengedd! Megbűvölték, hogy ellenálljon a begyűjtő bűbájnak.

– Ez egy aranycikesz – mondta, és a tanárra meresztette a szemét.

– Gratulálok. Képes vagy felismerni azok után, hogy három éve játszol a csapatban, Potter.

A fiú visszahelyezte az apró labdát a helyére, de a dobozt továbbra is a kezében szorongatta. – Köszönöm. Ez igazán… köszönöm. Csodálatos ajándék.

– Szívesen. Most pedig fejezd be a reggelidet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harryt teljesen váratlanul érte Piton kedvessége, még annak ellenére is, hogy mostanában sokkal jobban kijöttek egymással. A férfi alig pár napja vitte el a tengerpartra, így nem számított tőle hasonló gesztusokra a közeljövőben. Talán valamit vár tőle cserébe? Elvégre aligha ajándékozna neki egy cikeszt csak úgy, indok nélkül. Végül úgy döntött, nem érdemes ezen töprengeni, úgyis hamarosan megtudja.

Dursleyék sosem törődtek a születésnapjával – ha egyáltalán eszükbe jutott, akkor is csak viccelődtek rajta. Elvégre egy ajándékba kapott ruhafogast aligha lehet komolyan venni. Az aranycikesz azonban teljesen más. Ez már nem tréfa, hiszen egyáltalán nem olcsó mulatság. De miért vett neki ilyet? A férfi azt mondta, nem utálja, de nem is szereti. Akkor most mi van?

– Potter, mit szólnál, ha játszanánk egy parti sakkot.

– Tessék?

– Sakk, Potter. Talán itt az ideje, hogy megismerkedj a játék igazi szabályaival.

– Ismerem a szabályokat – morogta megbántva Harry.

Piton szemöldöke megemelkedett, mire a fiú arca lángba borult a feltörő emlékek hatására; a tanár saját szemével láthatta az ő sajátos verzióját, alig pár hete.

– Akkor ma nem tartunk bájital különórát?

– Ha inkább azt szeretnéd, én benne vagyok.

– Nem, jó lesz a sakk! Bár nem vagyok valami jó játékos. Ebben Ron a király, még Hermionét is megveri.

– Azt kell mondjam, némiképp meglep, hogy Weasleybe taktikai érzék is szorult.

– Miért, hiszen ő győzte le azt a hatalmas sakktáblát, mikor a bölcsek köve után mentünk. Majdnem fel is áldozta magát, hogy megnyerhessük.

– Igazán lenyűgöző teljesítmény egy első évestől.

– Hát igen, bár nyilván az is közrejátszott, hogy hárman voltunk, így kicsit könnyebb dolgunk volt.

Piton közben felállította a táblát, és kipakolta a bábukat. – Az enyémmel játsszunk, vagy inkább előhozod a sajátodat?

– Inkább az önével, az enyémek Ronnak sokkal jobban engedelmeskednek, mint nekem – mondta, mire Piton bólintott, és gyorsan felállította a fekete bábukat Harrynek.

– Remélem, megbocsátod nekem, hogy nem adok nevet a figuráimnak – mosolyodott el Piton, kissé gúnyosan.

– Pedig úgy sokkal jobb móka, uram – vigyorodott el Harry is.

Piton előretolt egy gyalogot. – Van valami terved a mai napra?

– Hát, arra gondoltam, később meglátogatom Hagridot, hogy megköszönjem neki a sütit, aztán meg repülnék néhány kört a seprűn. Magammal vinném a cikeszt is, hogy gyakoroljak egy kicsit – felelte Harry, miközben lépett egyet a saját parasztjával.

– Általában mit szoktál csinálni a születésnapodon? – kérdezte közönyös hangon Piton.

– Hát, az attól függ. A tizenegyediken árulta el Hagrid, hogy varázsló vagyok, és elmentünk az Abszol útra megvenni az iskolai dolgaimat. A tizenharmadikon éjszaka bontottam ki a csomagjaimat. Szörnyen izgatott voltam, mert akkor kaptam üdvözlő kártyát először egész életemben – mesélte Harry, magán is meglepődve, mennyi mindent árult el így hirtelen. Még Remusnak se mondta volna el ezeket. A férfi ebből is biztos csak azt a következtetést vonta volna le, hogy rosszul bántak vele, vagy ilyesmi.

– És korábban? – kérdezte Piton, és az állás rövid tanulmányozása után leszedte Harry egyik gyalogját.

– Az Neville volt – tájékoztatta a fiú. Piton egy pillanatra megdermedt, Harry már-már azt hitte, menten elmosolyodik.

– Nem lesznek rémálmaim miatta – közölte végül a férfi, és megismételte a kérdést.

– Régebben nem nagyon ünnepeltem a szülinapomat – vont vállat Harry, egy kockával előrébb tolva „Seamust".

– Elárulnád, hogy ennek meg mi értelme volt? – vonta kérdőre Piton, értetlenkedve bámulva a táblát.

– „Deannek" és „Seamusnek" össze kell tartania, uram. Ezenkívül, ha másikkal lépek, azt biztos leszedte volna.

– Teljesen értelmetlen indoklás. Talán nem te, hanem a rokonaid nem ünnepelték meg őket – Harry elkomorodott, mikor látta, hogy Piton folytatni kívánja a megkezdett témát.

– Ez nem igaz… – motyogta, de rögtön bele is pirult a hazugságba. A tanár ezúttal látszólag nem törődött vele, a sakktáblát bámulta figyelmesen, majd unott hangon megszólalt.

– Találkoztam a rokonaiddal, Potter, és ma reggel te magad mondtad, hogy egy fél pár zoknit, meg egy ruhafogast kaptál tőlük ajándékba. Te jössz.

Harry megkönnyebbülten lépett egyet az egyik figurával, és örült, hogy Piton nem von le elhamarkodott következtetéseket. Csupán a már ismert tényekből próbálja kitalálni a logikus magyarázatot.

– Nem jöttünk ki egymással túl jól, uram.

– Ez érthető, Potter – felelte Piton, miközben lépett. – Ma este a Nagyteremben vacsorázunk.

– Az meg hogy lehet?

– Az igazgató úgy gondolta, örülnél neki. Az összes tanár jelen lesz, aki éppen a kastélyban tartózkodik.

– Nem kellett volna ilyesmit tennie értem – motyogta Harry.

– Mr. Finnigan még megbánhatja ezt a lépést – figyelmeztette a férfi, mikor Harry leütötte az egyik bábuját.

– Elkerülhetetlen áldozat volt, uram. Szégyellném magam, ha úgy fejeznénk be a játékot, hogy egyetlen bábuját sem ütöttem le.

– Az ember nem mindennap lesz tizennégy éves – kanyarodott vissza az előző témához Piton.

– Nem olyan nagy ügy, uram.

– Nem értek egyet, de nem vitatkozom.

– Nagyon tetszik az aranycikesz, uram – mondott köszönetet ismételten Harry.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, Potter, de egyáltalán „nem olyan nagy ügy".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry remekül érezte magát Hagridnál, ezért nem mondott nemet, mikor a vadőr ott marasztalta ebédre is. Persze küldött egy üzenetet a kastélyba, miért marad távol. Lelkesen elmesélte Hagridnak nemcsak az aznapi reggel eseményeit, de a tengerpartra tett kirándulásukat is, a félóriás pedig cserébe elmondta, milyen lényekkel dolgozott mostanában.

A délután további részét repüléssel töltötte, és persze legújabb szerzeményét sem hagyta otthon. Korábban nem volt mivel gyakorolnia, mert az iskolai készletből nem tudott kölcsönkérni, így jobb híján csak a repülési technikáját tökéletesítette. Csodás érzés volt végre nem csak vaktában repdesni, hanem egy aranycikeszt kergetni közben. A legutolsó pillanatig kihasználta az engedélyezett időt, így a végén szinte futva kellett visszarohannia a pincébe, ahogy Pitonnak megígérte.

– Öltözz át, Potter! – utasította a férfi, amint meglátta. A saját szobája ajtajában állt, és Harry gyanította, hogy valami bájitalon dolgozhatott éppen, mert szokásos fekete talárja volt rajta. Egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki ki akar öltözni a vacsorára.

– De miért?

– Tele vagy fűfoltokkal, így nem jöhetsz le a Nagyterembe.

– Ja, értem. Öt perc, és készen vagyok. – Ezzel a szobájába rohant, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, átöltözött.

– Kész vagyok, uram.

– Akkor indulás.

Mikor beléptek az ajtón, Harrynek a szája is tátva maradt. Még sosem látta, hogy a Nagytermet egy születésnapra díszítették volna fel. Csupán egyetlen asztal állt középen, amelyet körbeültek a tanárok, felette öt, cikesz formájú lufi, meg egy hatalmas felirat lógott, „Isten éltessen Harry!" felirattal. Jó ideig állhatott az ajtóban, mert csak arra eszmélt, hogy Piton lök rajta egyet, és a fülébe sziszegi, hogy igyekezzen.

Harry kirázta magát a kábulatból, és engedelmesen az asztalhoz sétált, ahol helyet foglalt Flitwick professzorral szemben.

– Üdv nektek, fiúk! Sok boldogságot, Harry! – kurjantotta Dumbledore pár székkel lentebbről.

Harry látta, ahogy Piton helyet foglal a mellette álló széken, és elvigyorodott a gondolatra, hogy az igazgató mindkettejüket „fiúknak" megszólítással köszöntötte. – Köszönöm, uram – mondta végül.

Nem maradtak túl sokan a kastélyban nyárra; Harryn és Pitonon kívül csak Dumbledore, Flitwick és Bimba ültek az asztalnál. Hagrid már korábban megmondta, hogy sok dolga lesz, ezért a fiú nem is hibáztatta, amiért nincs itt, főleg, hogy úgyis együtt töltötték az egész délelőttöt. Flitwick professzor arról érdeklődött, milyen ajándékokat kapott eddig.

– Édességet Rontól és Hagridtól, egy könyvet Hermionétól és egy aranycikeszt Piton professzortól – sorolta Harry, remélve, hogy nem hagyott ki senkit. – Ja, és egy tortát Mrs. Weasleytől.

– Egy aranycikesz, Perselus? – cincogta meglepetten Flitwick.

– Gyakorló cikesz, Filius – pontosított Piton hűvösen.

– Miben különbözik egy rendes cikesztől? – kérdezte Harry, zavartan jártatva tekintetét a két tanár között.

– A bűbájok, amivel megbűvölték őket, mutatnak némi különbséget – magyarázta Flitwick. – A gyakorló példány csak egyetlen embernek működik igazán, szinte ráhangolódik az illető repülési stílusára. Gyakorlásra kiváló, de tétmeccsen nem alkalmazható, amikor két fogó is van a pályán. Az csak összezavarja a cikeszt.

– Tényleg? Akkor jobb leszek, ha használom? Ez nagyon tuti!

– Ha eleget gyakorolsz, akkor igen – bólogatott Flitwick. – Kissé meglep, hogy hajlandó vagy önszántadból segíteni a Griffendél fogója játékának fejlesztésében – fordult kérdőn Piton felé.

Harry meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a férfi egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, de végül sikerült megőriznie szokásos hidegvérét.

– Legyen bármennyire is jó az ellenfél fogója, egy pillanatig sem kételkedem a Mardekár győzelmében.

– Biztosan tetszik, hogy szinte csak tiéd a kastély – szólt közbe Bimba.

– Hát persze. Bár legjobban azt élveztem, mikor lementünk a tengerhez – mosolyodott el Harry.

– Oh, csak nem Lupin professzorral? – érdeklődött Dumbledore.

– Nem, Piton professzor magával vitt, mikor hozzávalókat gyűjtött a parton.

– Ó, valóban? – mosolygott Dumbledore, és szeme vidáman csillogott a félhold alakú szemüveg lencséi mögött.

– Érdekelne, hogy miért nem vacsorázunk még – váltott témát Piton.

– Sybillre várunk, Perselus.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy saját kezűleg szeded össze a hozzávalóidat. Azt hittem az iskola állja az efféle költségeket – szólalt meg Bimba, de Piton, immár jéghideg hangon, közbevágott.

– Ez egy személyes projekthez kellett, Pomona.

Harrynek feltűnt a férfi paprikás hangulata, pedig más tanárok körében általában nem viselkedett így. Dumbledore majdnem önelégültnek látszott, a fiúnak pedig kezdett már derengeni, hogy talán Pitonnak nem is volt annyira fontos aznap lemenni a partra. A szükségesnél sokkal tovább maradtak ott, és ebből ráadásul alig kellett a tanárnak tíz perc, hogy összeszedje azokat az algákat. A férfi ingerült arckifejezését látva nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy ezt az apró részletet szívesen eltitkolná kollégái elől, és Harry úgy érezte, illendő lenne kisegítenie.

– Cornwallba mentünk, de Piton csak tengeri algákat szedett, és én nem is segítettem valami sokat.

– Fogd be a szád, Potter – sziszegte Piton morcosan.

– Algáért mentél, Perselus? – Flitwicknek és Dumbledore-nak már-már fizikai erőfeszítésbe került a szájuk szélén bujkáló mosoly elfojtása. – Azt hittem, azt csak arra használják, hogy…

– Semmi kétségem afelől, Filius, hogy mind rengeteget meríthetünk a hatalmas tudásból, amit bájitaltanból kétségtelenül magadénak tudhatsz. Igazán lenyűgöző, ha azt vesszük, hogy emlékeim szerint RBF szintnél tovább nem jutottál belőle – felelte Piton, legsötétebb pillantását küldve a tanár felé.

Flitwick professzor elnémult, Harry pedig kérdőn Dumbledore-ra pillantott. Az igazgató csak mosolygott, a fiú pedig úgy érezte, gyanúja beigazolódott. Piton csak kitalálta, hogy a partra kell mennie, de valójában őt, Harryt akarta elvinni oda. Az ok persze nyilvánvaló; nem akarta, hogy ő otthon eméssze magát a Remus miatt elhalasztott utazás miatt, mégis ez volt a legzavaróbb az egészben. Ez a gesztus annyira… hát „pitontalan" volt. Harry szinte észre sem vette, hogy őt bámulja, amíg csilingelést nem hallott a háta mögül, és valami motyogásfélét a belső szem ajándékáról. Szemforgatva állapította meg, hogy Trelawney megérkezett.

– Ó, drága gyermekem, elmúlt hát egy újabb születésnap. Épp a kristálygömb titkait fürkésztem…

– Biztosan érdekes dolgokat látott, Sybill, de ha lehet, rendelnénk, mert mindnyájan farkaséhesek vagyunk – vágott közbe óvatosan Dumbledore, aki látta, hogy Piton gyilkos pillantása nem ígér semmi jót.

Rendelni? Harry óvatosan körülpillantott. A tanárok szinte egyszerre emelték fel a tányérjuk mellett elhelyezett kis kártyát, és némi gondolkodás után hangosan kimondták a választott étel nevét. Harry igyekezett követni a példájukat, bár kicsit szégyellte magát, hogy utolsónak maradt. Mikor azonban a tele tányért meglátta, már semmi sem érdekelte; boldogan beledöfte villáját az első falatba, és gyorsan a szájába tömte.

– Rágni is kéne, Potter. Vagy attól félsz, hogy elszalad előled? – szólt rá Piton, majdnem undorodó pillantással szemlélve, ahogy a másik nem is eszi, inkább beszippantja a vacsorát. Harry nem értette mi baja. Nem tehet róla, hogy ennyire éhes, elvégre szinte egész délután kint volt, és repült. A tanárra való tekintettel azért megpróbált lassítani kicsit. Egy idő után unatkozni kezdett; körülötte mindenki élénk beszélgetésbe merült a mellette ülővel, de Harry nem sokat értett abból, mit beszélnek. Inkább csak arra vigyázott, nehogy Trelawney professzorra pillantson, attól tartva, századszor is megjövendölik majdani halálát.

– Hogy halad a házi feladataival, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte Flitwick, miután mindent megtárgyaltak az igazgatóval. Harry, aki épp akkor tömött a szájába egy jókora falatot, kénytelen volt hatalmasat nyelni, hogy egyáltalán esélye legyen válaszolni, amiért bezsebelt egy újabb feddő pillantást a hozzá beszélő Trelawneyt teljesen mértékben ignoráló Pitontól.

– Már készen vagyok.

– Teljesen? Ez lenyűgöző! Ha szeretné, szívesen átnézem őket még a szünidő alatt, Mr. Potter – ajánlkozott Flitwick.

– Arra nem lesz szükség, tanár úr. Piton professzor már átnézte nekem őket. _És teljesen kizárt, hogy még egyszer újraírjam bármelyiket! _– tette hozzá gondolatban.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselusnak viszketett a tenyere, hogy előkapja a pálcáját, és némító bűbájt szórjon a mellette ülő őrült perszónára. Jóságos ég, miért pont ma kellett ennek megörvendeztetnie őket idegesítő jelenlétével? Máskor alig dugja ki az orrát a tornyából. És miért nem képes befogni a száját?

Potter épp megfulladni készült mellette a melaszos pudingjától, míg Albus rosszalló pillantást küldött Perselus felé az asztalon keresztül. Lehet, hogy a legutóbbi gondolatot hangosan is kimondta? Talán fáradtabb, mint gondolta… De legalább annyit elért, hogy ez az idióta nő megint a vacsorájával foglalkozik helyette.

Potter akkorát ásított, majd kifordult az állkapcsa, Pitonnak pedig nem is kellett jobb indok arra, hogy befejezettnek nyilvánítsa a napot, és visszakísérje a fiút a pincébe.

– Uram? – szólalt meg egyszer csak a kölyök, ahogy lefelé haladtak a folyosón.

– Mit akarsz, Potter? – csikorogta.

– Semmit – visszakozott rosszkedvűen a fiú.

Perselus gyilkos kedvében volt. Nem elég, hogy kénytelen volt részt venni ezen a nevetséges vacsorán, nem elég, hogy a fiúval élt, együtt étkezett vele mindennap, még így is képesek voltak őt nevetségessé tenni, mielőtt a vacsora egyáltalán megkezdődött volna. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a fiú előtt is felsejlett az igazság, a gyanakvó tekintet, amivel méregette, erre utalt. Mióta eljöttek folyton őt _bámulta_, amitől a tanárt lassan a gutaütés kerülgette. És még viccelődni mertek azzal a hülye algával is! Mintha ő, az iskola bájitalmestere nem tudná, hogy mibe való az az átkozott hozzávaló.

Volt azért valami, ami mégis elégedettséggel töltötte el. Korábban, játék közben, sikeresen elbeszélgetett a fiúval, és még a rokonait is szóba tudta hozni előtte. Akaratlanul némi önelégültséget érzett a gondolatra, hogy ő bezzeg képes volt elérni azt, amit a vérfarkas és a fiú keresztapja nem. Messzire nem jutottak ugyan, de legalább lépést tettek a jó irányba.


	16. Chapter 16

16. fejezet

Perselusnak elege volt; az átkozott kölyök folyton őt _bámulta_! Azóta az ostoba vacsora óta mást se csinált, csak lopva őt figyelte. Őrjítő volt! Ha valamit annyira tudni akar, hát kérdezze meg, de ebből az idegesítő fixírozásból elég egy életre!

– Fejezd be! Most! – csattant fel, egy koppanással a fiú elé csúsztatva a teli tányért.

– Nem is csináltam semmit! – ellenkezett Potter értetlen arccal.

– Gyerünk, bökd ki végre, ha emészt valami, de ezt nem tűröm tovább, Potter!

– Mit?

– Mondd el, vagy ne mondd el, de utóbbi esetben fogd a vacsorádat és edd meg máshol; elegem volt, hogy úgy bámulsz rám, mit borjú az új kapura – jelentette ki, de azért elgondolkozott. _Talán észre sem vette, hogy mit csinál._

– Ha így akarja, legyen! – fortyant fel Harry.

_Vagy mégis _– vonta vissza, és gondolatban rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét.

– Azt akartam kérdezni… és ne kapja fel a vizet… hogy csak azért vitt el a tengerpartra, mert megsajnált?

Perselus egy pillanatra megdermedt, tekintete megkeményedett. – Nem.

– Tudom, hogy nem csak hozzávalókért ment, nem vagyok hülye.

– Tényleg? Ez még nekem is új információ – tört ki Piton, mielőtt visszafoghatta volna magát.

– Az miért helyes, hogy maga akkor hazudik nekem, amikor csak akar? – kiáltotta vádlón Harry, és két karját keresztbe téve elhúzódott a vacsorájától, mintha az étel tehetne az ő minden nyomorúságáról.

– Nincs jogod hozzá, hogy kérdőre vonj!

– Egyértelmű, hogy hazudik! És ha ebben nem mondd igazat, miért kéne elhinnem magának _bármit _is? – harsogta vörösödő fejjel Harry, Perselusba pedig villámként hasított a felismerés a burkolt célzás hallatán. Ezek szerint hiába beszélt a lelkére a múltkor; nagyon mélyen élhet a fiú lelkében a kétely, visszaküldik-e a rokonaihoz.

Piton vett egy mély levegőt, mert ez volt az utolsó olyan téma, amit meggondolatlanul, vita közben akart megvitatni vele.

– Nem sajnálatból vittelek magammal, hanem mert nem akartam, hogy egész nap a lakásban kóvályogj, és a világ igazságtalanságáról elmélkedj.

– Ez pont úgy hangzik, mint a sajnálat – morogta gyanakvó fejjel a fiú.

– Nem érdekel a véleményed, és a motyogásod sem – felelte vészjóslóan villogó szemmel Perselus. – Bízol bennem, vagy sem?

– Tessék?

– Ne játszd az ostobát. Alig két perce azt mondtad: „miért kéne elhinnem magának bármitis". Ezzel pontosan mit akartál mondani, Potter? – kérdezte, bár már úgyis tudta a választ.

– Én… semmit. – Látva, ahogy Perselus ajkai pengevékonyságúra keskenyednek, Harry úgy döntött, talán nem ezt kellett volna mondani. – Én csak… nem gondoltam, hogy hazudott róla vagy ilyesmi… csak hát… – szavai érthetetlen motyogásba fulladtak, kétségbeesetten igyekezett elkerülni a tanár kutató tekintetét.

– Kérlek, világosíts fel, hogy a „róla" pontosan mit takar – vágott közbe hűvösen Perselus.

– Hát, – hadarta Harry, de a férfi meg sem próbálta kihámozni szavai értelmét, úgyis rég tudta, mit fog mondani. Látta, hogy a fiú vészesen elvörösödik. Nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy a kijelentés miatti szégyenében, vagy inkább azért, mert fél Perselus esetleges haragjától a bizalmatlansága miatt.

– Próbáld meg újra, de ezúttal értelmesen – parancsolta. Nem állt szándékában kínozni a fiút, de elodázni sem akarta a problémát. Itt a remek alkalom, hogy eloszlassa a félelmeit, mert múltkor látszólag nem végzett elég alapos munkát.

– Hogy nem kell visszamennem Dursleyékhez, professzor – mondta Harry halkan, lesütött szemmel, de legalább érthetően.

– Azt hiszed, hogy vissza foglak küldeni – ismételte Piton mintegy tisztázásképpen, és lassan hátradőlt a székén.

– Igen – bukott ki Harryből a válasz, mire szeme ijedten elkerekedett. – Vagyis nem… én – próbált visszakozni, persze teljesen hiába.

– Hiába biztosítottalak számtalanszor az ellenkezőjéről, nem bízol benne, hogy igazat mondtam – folytatta Piton, továbbra is nyugodt hangon.

– De igen, bízom! Mármint abban, hogy tényleg komolyan gondolja, és tényleg nem gondolom, hogy _hazudik_…

– De?

– De ez nem magán múlik, uram. Elvégre Dumbledore meggondolta magát, és engedélyezte, hogy elhozzon onnan, de ugyanolyan könnyen megint megváltoztathatja a véleményét. Azóta a beszélgetés óta az irodájában semmit nem mondott erről, és azt sem említette, hogy én végleg eljöhetek onnan, és valaki másnál maradhatok…

– Nem fogsz visszamenni oda. Most, hogy végre elkerültél azoktól az emberektől, mi pedig tisztába jöttünk… bizonyos dolgokkal… a lényeg, hogy se a keresztapád, se Lupin, se én nem fogjuk megengedni, hogy visszakerülj.

– Miféle dolgokkal?

– Én láttam, hogy viselkedtek veled, Potter. Már jóval előtted ott voltam a házban.

A fiú szeme elkerekedett, arca jól láthatóan elsápadt, ahogy megismételte a kérdést. – Milyen dolgokkal?

Perselus indulatmentes pillantással végigmérte. – Tanúja voltam, ahogy a bácsikád félrelökött, alig pár másodperccel azután, hogy beléptél a házba. Láttam, hogy a nagynénéd sem szóval, sem rosszalló pillantással nem feddte meg az unokatestvéredet, amikor bántott téged. Voltam a szobádban, láttam a rácsokat, a lakatokat, a kis csapóajtót. Hallottam a bácsikádat, amikor elvette tőled a ládát. – Itt befejezhette volna, de éreztetni akarta a fiúval, hogy megértette Vernon Dursley szavainak értelmét. – Tudok a lépcső alatti gardróbról.

– Nem. – Megint nem tudhatta, pontosan minek szól az elsuttogott tiltakozás. Vajon Potter csak tagadja, hogy megtörtént, vagy nem hiszi el neki, hogy tényleg látott mindent?

– Potter…

– NEM! Maga nem… nincs semmi, amit…

– Potter.

– Képzelem, mennyire élvezhette a műsort, mintha korábban jött volna a Jézuska, mi? – üvöltötte, és olyan vad indulat gyúlt az arcán, hogy még Piton is megdöbbent tőle.

– POTTER! – Most már ő is ordibált, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy a másik dacosan visszabámult rá. – Ha örültem volna annak, amit ott láttam, akkor most nem állnánk itt, és nem üvöltöznénk egymással. _Gondolkodj_ végre, Potter!

A fiú szorosan összezárt ajakkal állt, szótlanul, mint akit most vágott arcul a tény, mekkora sületlenségeket vágott a másik fejéhez az imént.

– Meggondolatlan kölyök – motyogta Perselus, mert már korábban megfigyelte, hogy a másik általában így védekezik.

– _NE _nevezzen így. – Harry halkan beszélt, pillantása továbbra is kerülte az övét. – Nézze, az egyáltalán nem volt olyan vészes... – kezdte, de a tanár sietve közbevágott.

– Persze, hogy nem. Ezért van az, hogy legszívesebben már ma visszarohannál hozzájuk – jegyezte meg maró gúnnyal.

– Nem szeretjük egymást, ezért nem akarok visszamenni – fakadt ki Harry dühösen.

– És honnan tudod, hogy nem szeretnek téged? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Egy éves korom óta velük éltem, szerintem el tudom dönteni, szeretnek-e vagy sem.

– Nagyon vicces vagy, Potter.

– Ebből elég. Én végeztem – jelentette ki, és eltolva maga elől a tányért, felállni készült.

– Potter…

– Nem akarok beszélni róla! – csattant fel a fiú.

– Akkor ne beszélj, inkább hallgass meg! NEM fogsz visszamenni hozzájuk – szótagolta Piton lassan. – Szó sem lehet ilyesmiről, és a döntés nem csak az igazgató kezében van. Tudunk annyit, hogy elhiggyük, nem lenne túl jó ötlet, ha velük élnél. És a legkevésbé sem érdekel, hogy neked nem tetszik, amit megtudtunk. Megtörtént, túl kell lépned rajta, és NEM fogsz visszamenni.

A fiú mozdulatlanul állt, és egy ideig némán nézett vissza rá. – Végeztem, professzor.

– Akkor menj – adta meg magát Perselus, mert látta, időt kell adnia neki, hogy feldolgozhassa a hallottakat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry zavarodottan járkált fel és alá a szobájában, próbálva rendbe szedni háborgó gondolatait. Egyáltalán nem így képzelte ezt a beszélgetést – egyik percben még a tengerparti kirándulás volt a téma, aztán hirtelen Dursleyékről folyt a vita. Valamilyen szinten persze tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton jelen volt a rokonai házában azon a bizonyos napon. De utána olyan hirtelen jelent meg, és minden annyira gyorsan történt, hogy Harry – nyilvánvalóan hibásan – azt feltételezte, egyszer csak odahoppanált; de az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy esetleg korábban is ott ólálkodott.

Bármit mondott is Pitonnak, megnyugtató volt a tudat, hogy a férfi ennyire határozottan tagadja, esetleg vissza akarja küldeni Dursleyékhez. Ha Sirius és Remus valóban tud mindenről, és egyetértenek vele, akkor talán megkönnyebbülhet. Amennyiben Piton tényleg elmondta a másik két férfinak is, amit aznap látott a házban, nem is csoda, ha Remus ilyen nevetséges következtetéseket vont le belőle. Harry kissé becsapottnak érezte magát – a bájitaltan tanárnak nem volt joga ahhoz, hogy mindent kifecsegjen Remusnak az ő dolgairól. Ez csakis az ő, Harry problémája, de ezek után ki tudhatja, kinek árulta még el Piton?

Harry a nappaliba lépve a kandalló előtt találta a férfit, aki szinte mozdulatlanul ült a fotelban, és mély gondolatokba merülve a tűzbe bámult. Fura volt így látni; Piton szinte mindig lefoglalta magát valamivel, nem szerette a semmittevést.

– Mit mondtam korábban a bámulásról, Potter?

Harry ijedten összerezzent – azt hitte, sikerült észrevétlenül belépnie a szobába. Elhessegette a gondolatot, és felvértezve magát a legrosszabbra, elhatározta, mindenképp elmondja, ami a szívét nyomja.

– Nem kellett volna elárulnia Remusnak.

– Talán nem. De abban a helyzetben az tűnt a legkézenfekvőbb megoldásnak – felelte a férfi, továbbra is a táncoló lángokra szegezve a szemét.

Harry meglepődött. Nem számított rá, hogy Piton hajlandó beismerni az esetleges tévedéseit. A férfi neki háttal ülve nem láthatta az arcát, így zavartalanul tovább beszélt. – Az én dolgom volt, hogy megítéljem, mi a leghelyesebb döntés a te helyzetedben…

– Nincs semmilyen _helyzet_, uram – Harry meg sem próbálta eltüntetni a frusztrációt a hangjából.

– Hazudhatsz magadnak vagy nekem is, Harry, de mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez igenis „nagy ügy" – közölte Piton, tekintetét végre a lángokról a fiúra fordítva.

_Harry? Ő meg mióta szólít engem Harrynek?_

– Potter, esküszöm, bűbájjal zárom le a szemed, ha nem gyógyítod ki magad sürgősen ebből a mostanában kialakult bámulási szokásodból – csattant Piton irritált hangja, de Harry akár meg is esküdött volna, hogy egyáltalán nem gondolta komolyan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry a hét további részében figyelemmel kísérte Piton viselkedését. A gondolat, hogy pont a gyűlölt bájitaltan tanár ismeri élete legsötétebb titkait, nem volt túl kellemes, de szerette volna tudni, vajon másképp látja-e őt a férfi most, hogy mindenről tud. A viselkedésében semmiféle változást nem látott, de Harry nem tudta eldönteni, azért javult-e a kapcsolatuk mostanában, mert a tanár sajnálatot érzett iránta, vagy az egésznek semmi köze nem volt a dologhoz.

– Potter, szerinted nincs jobb dolgom, mint utánad takarítani? – fakadt ki Piton, Harry háta mögül.

_Hát az már biztos, hogy nem fogja vissza magát, amikor velem beszél – _fintorodott el a fiú, miközben betette seprűjét a szekrénybe.

– Nem, professzor – válaszolta. _Piton teljesen normális. Nem viselkedik furán, ahogy Remus tette. _Ez eszébe juttatta, hogy egykori sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárával holnap mennek kirándulni. Nagyon remélte, hogy Remusnál Siriusszal is találkozik; keresztapja nem válaszolt a legutóbbi levelére, és Harry aggódott, hogy esetleg megsértette a férfit. Pedig igazán nem állt szándékában annyira durvának lenni, csak azt szerette volna elérni, hogy a másik megértse; tud ő vigyázni magára. Nem volt ínyére, hogy Sirius folyamatosan Piton megbízhatatlanságáról papol neki, bár ha belegondolt a helyzetébe, és Piton helyére egy Malfoyhoz hasonló valakit képzelt, valamennyire meg tudta érteni keresztapja aggodalmát. Szívébe újult erővel hasított a felismerés, hogy nem kellett volna olyan gorombán fogalmaznia Siriusnak küldött levelében.

– Takarítsd fel most rögtön! Nehogy a végén megbánjam, hogy engedélyeztem a griffendéles kis barátaid látogatását.

– Eljöhetnek? Megengedi, hogy meglátogassanak engem? – Harry nem akart hinni a fülének, és látszólag Piton sem volt virágos jókedvében, mert sötéten meredt maga elé.

– Az igazgató úgy gondolta, jót tenne neked a társaság – közölte olyan hangsúllyal, mintha ő pont az ellenkezőjében lenne teljesen biztos.

Harryt ez egy cseppet sem érdekelte, sugárzott a boldogságtól. _Végre! Ron és Hermione eljöhetnek hozzám látogatóba!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perselust kissé nyugtalanította a tény, hogy pár nap múlva a griffendéles álomcsapat másik két tagja is itt fog bolyongani a kastélyban, az ő felügyelete alatt. Semmi kedve nem volt a bajkeverő triót pesztrálgatni, de az igazgató nem hagyott mást választást; ragaszkodott hozzá, mert elmondása szerint Potternek szüksége van arra, hogy valaki felvidítsa. Ha Perselus csak fele ennyire lett volna cinikus, akkor is arra tippelt volna, hogy a mágusnak némiképp bűntudata van a fiúval kapcsolatban. Mindenesetre, ha más nem is, az elégtétellel töltötte el a bájitalmestert, hogy Pottert látszólag felvillanyozta a dolog; olyan képpel mászkált a lakásban, mintha megnyerte volna a lottót.

Perselus már csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy a farkas nem rontja el az egészet, és ezen a szombaton nem okoz csalódást a fiúnak.

Potter ma fele olyan izgatott sem volt, mint múlt héten, amikor Lupin látogatását várta. A férfi gyanította, valószínűleg nem mer túlságosan bizakodni, hátha megint hasonlóképpen csalódnia kell.

A fiú épp ekkor jelent meg a nappaliban, ruganyosan a kanapéhoz sétált, és leült Perselusszal szemben.

– Uram, nézze, többféle zoknit is viszek. – Ezzel vigyorogva felmutatott három párat, miközben felküzdötte magára a télikabátot.

– Végre egy bizonyíték, hogy amit mondok, néha el is jut abba a kemény fejedbe – jegyezte meg Piton, és a reggeli újság fölött kritikus szemmel végigmérte a fiút, magával visz-e mindent, amit megbeszéltek. – Vedd le azt a kabátot, Potter. Elég, ha akkor hordod, amikor odaértek.

Harry megfejthetetlen pillantást vetett rá, de engedelmeskedett. Nem sokkal később Lupin lépett ki a kandallóból, és sugárzó mosollyal köszöntötte a fiút.

– Készen állsz, Harry?

Potter pillantása egy pillanatra Perselusra rebbent, mintegy kérdőn, hogy rendben levőnek talál-e mindent, ő pedig bólintott.

– Igen, megvan minden – jelentette ki a fiú.

– Remek. Akkor induljunk. Nyugodj meg, Perselus, egy darabban fogom visszahozni – búcsúzott Lupin mosolyogva. Piton ebben valahogy nem volt annyira biztos; főleg mert a legutóbbi két látogatás után a fiú feldúltabban tért vissza, mint ahogy elment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry szokásos ügyetlenségével terült el a padlón Remus szobájában. Amint feltápászkodott, keresztapja széles mosolyával találta magát szemben. Visszavigyorgott, és legnagyobb örömére haragnak nyomát sem lelte a férfi arcán.

– Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte Sirius könnyed hangon.

– Mintha Dumbledore azt mondta volna, neked nem szabad itt maradnod – jegyezte meg Harry, de hangjából világosan kiérződött, egyáltalán nem bánja, hogy a másik nem engedelmeskedett.

– Valóban, mintha ilyesmit kért volna. De nem is maradok. Csupán beugrottam, hogy láthassam a keresztfiamat. – Ezzel megveregette a fiú vállát.

– Akkor jó. Remek – mosolygott vissza.

– Nyugodj meg, Harry, nem marad itt sokáig – szólalt meg mögötte Remus, miközben leverte magáról a hamut. – Különben is, mi ketten nemsokára indulunk.

– Úgy van – bólogatott Sirius, aki csak ekkor vette észre a Harry karjára vetett vastag kabátot. – Szép dzseki! – mondta elismerően, és kivette a kezéből, hogy közelebbről is megszemlélje.

– Ja, igen, Piton professzor vette nekem – felelte Harry könnyedén, de rögtön megbánta az elhamarkodott választ, mikor meglátta keresztapja undorodó arckifejezését.

– Ő adta neked? – Sirius úgy tartotta a kabátot, mintha időzített bomba ketyegne benne.

– Igen, azt mondta, múltkor elfelejtette, amikor a többi holmimat vettük, és most pótolta a hiányt.

– Azt értem, de ő fizette ki?

– Hát… _Végül is nem mondta, hogy nem ő volt. Talán megint az iskolai pénzből vásárolt? Vajon bármikor elvehet belőle annyit, amennyit akar? _Nem is tudom – felelte végül őszintén.

Sirius fura pillantást küldött Remus felé, amit Harry nem tudott megfejteni, de ahhoz nem kellett nagy ész, hogy lássa, keresztapja nem boldog. Zavartan pillantott egyik férfiról a másikra, míg végül Lupin megköszörülte a torkát, és indítványozta, menjenek be inkább a nappaliba.

Harry nem volt vak; Sirius nem az a fajta volt, aki könnyedén túllép a sérelmein, de látta rajta, hogy az ő kedvéért igyekszik kordában tartani érzelmeit. A reggel további része kellemesen telt, Sirius szokásos bolondos tréfáival szórakoztatta őket, melyeknek célpontjában – mintha keresztapja igazolni próbálná korábbi szavait – Piton rendszeresen felbukkant. Végül, amikor Remus kijelentette, hogy ideje indulniuk, Sirius félrevonta Harryt az egyik sarokba.

– Tessék.

– Nem szeretném, ha bármit elfogadnál tőle, elvégre nem rokonod, csak a tanárod. Ha bármire szükséged van, gyerek inkább hozzám.

– De én nem kértem ezt a kabátot! Nem is tudtam, hogy szükségem lehet rá – védekezett Harry.

– Nézd, én csak annyit mondok, hogy ha bármi kell, akkor szólj nekem. A keresztapád vagyok, Harry, ez az én feladatom.

– Jó – egyezett bele mogorván a fiú. – Sajnálom – tette még hozzá, bár igazából nem volt biztos benne, miért kér bocsánatot. Nem volt jó érzés, hogy megint felizgatta keresztapját, ráadásul tudta, már úgysem számít igazán a dolog, hiszen mindene megvan, ami kell. Miért van az, hogy folyton azt hiszik, nem tud vigyázni magára? Miért érdekli hirtelen őket, mindene megvan-e?

– Még itt leszek, amikor visszaértek. Érezd jól magad!

– Azt hittem, nem maradsz itt sokáig.

– Úgy volt, de valami közbejött – közölte Sirius, és vállánál fogva Remus dolgozószobájába kormányozta Harryt, bezsebelve közben egy elkeseredett pillantást barátjától.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Remus átnyújtotta Harrynek a korcsolyákat; ahhoz képest, amilyen könnyedén a legtöbben siklottak bennük, a fiú meglepően súlyosnak érezte őket, ezért eltartott egy darabig, mire mindkettőt felcsatolta. Óvatosan egyensúlyozva felállt, még bizonytalannak érezte magát a csúszós felületen, a nehéz korcsolyákat pedig ólomsúlyúnak érezte a lábán. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel Remusra pillantott, de a férfin nem volt semmi, csak a saját cipője.

– Hát akkor hajrá, Harry, indulás! – biztatta mosolyogva, és a fiú megértette; a másiknak nem áll szándékában követni őt a jégre. Mivel rengeteg felnőttet látott maga körül a pályán, kicsit csalódottnak érezte magát. _Ha Piton hozott volna el, ő sem valószínű, hogy kijött volna velem a jégre _– gondolta, aztán megrázta a fejét, mintegy elhessentve az abszurd képzetet. Hogy jutott egyáltalán eszébe Piton?

Bár Remus végig a pálya széléről nézte, amit csinál, Harry mégis remekül szórakozott. Hasra esett párszor, mielőtt megtanulta, hogyan egyensúlyozzon, de csak nevetett az egészen, és egy jó negyedóra múlva már nem kellett folyton a falba kapaszkodnia, hogy megtartsa magát. Több mint egy órát csúszkált körbe-körbe a pálya széle mentén, és bár a vége felé eléggé megfájdult a lába, nem akarta abbahagyni, olyan jól érezte magát. Remus ugyan elég nagy korcsolyát adott neki ahhoz, hogy minden zokniját felvehesse, ő mégis csak egy extra párat húzott fel a másik fölé. Egyszer kénytelen volt éles kanyart venni, hogy kikerüljön egy szerelmes párocskát, akik kézen fogva csúsztak egyenesen az ő irányába, de elvétette a mozdulatot, és akkorát esett, csak úgy reccsent alatta a jég. Nem ez volt a legnagyobb esése idáig, úgyhogy gyorsan feltápászkodott, és leporolta magát.

– Minden rendben, Harry? – hajolt át Remus a pálya széle felett, hogy felsegítse.

– Igen. Azt hiszem, kicsit túl gyorsan mentem – vigyorodott el, és a falnak dőlt, hogy visszanyerje egyensúlyát. A háta eléggé sajgott, de nem nagyon foglalkozott vele; az emberek folyton estek-keltek körülötte, de senki nem csinált nagy ügyet belőle. Legtöbbjük mellett ugyan volt valaki, aki segítsen, ha ilyesmi történik… Harry nem igazán értette, ha Remus előre tudta, nem fog kijönni vele a jégre, miért nem mondta korábban? Elég unalmas lehetett egy órán át ácsorogni a pálya szélén, és Harry egyáltalán nem bánta volna, ha más programot választanak, amit mindketten élvezni tudnának.

A férfi kijelentette, szerinte ennyi csúszkálás bőven elég egy napra, és a fiú egyetértett vele; főleg, mert a háta továbbra is kellemetlenül sajgott.

A délután további részét Londonban töltötték. Harry szíve szerint egészen estig maradt volna, de végül meggyőzte magát, hogy nem bánja, amiért kicsit rövidítettek a programon; szerette volna látni a keresztapját, mielőtt visszatér Pitonhoz. Egy nap alatt amúgy is lehetetlennek tűnt megnézni mindent; annyi volt a látnivaló, hogy a fiú nem tudott betelni vele. Egyedül a London Szeme óriáskerék miatt volt elégedetlen. Túl sokáig tartott egy kör, és közel sem jelentett akkora élményt, mint seprűháton lovagolni. Az áráról nem is beszélve; rossz érzés volt, hogy Remus – akinek csak most sikerült állást szereznie – ennyi pénzt költ rá, holott még biztosan nem sikerült összeszednie magát anyagilag. Néha-néha aggodalmas pillantást vetett a férfira, és megállapította, hogy szörnyen fáradtnak látszik. Lehet, hogy túl sokat dolgozott mostanában?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Na, milyen volt? – kérdezte Sirius köszönés helyett, amikor beléptek Lupin dolgozószobájába.

– Csodás! Nagyon köszönöm, Remus – mondta Harry, és válla felett a férfira mosolygott.

– Ugyan már, Harry! – Lupin követte Siriust a nappaliba, és óvatosan leereszkedett mellé a kanapéra. A fiú követte példájukat; úgy fájt a lába, alig várta, hogy végre leülhessen.

– Élménybeszámolót kérek! Mit hagytam ki? – kérdezte Sirius.

Harry nem kérette magát, gyorsan belefogott a nap eseményeinek részletes ismertetésébe, még Remus is közbeszólt egyszer-egyszer, de a fiú egyre jobban aggódott miatta. A férfi olyan volt, mint egy kifacsart citrom, Harry pedig rosszul érezte magát a gondolatra, hogy miatta van minden. Vagy ennyire közel lenne a legközelebbi telehold?

– Semmi baj – nyugtatta meg Sirius, mikor Lupin végül a kanapé háttámlájának dőlve elbóbiskolt. – Mindig nagyon fáradt, amikor közeleg a holdtölte. Annak idején, még az iskolában órákon is folyton elaludt.

Harryből kitört a nevetés. – Bezzeg, ha én csinálnék ilyet, Piton teljesen kiakadna.

Sirius felhorkant. – A jó öreg Pipogyusz már a suliban is egy csodabogár volt. És teljesen odavolt a fekete mágiáért – tette hozzá, jelentőségteljes pillantást vetve keresztfiára, mintha azt üzenné: ugye megmondtam, hogy nem bízhatsz benne! – Mi persze gyűlöltük a fekete mágia minden formáját, főleg az apád. Na, meg persze Pipogyuszt is – mondta, újabb súlyos pillantással adva nyomatékot a szavainak.

Harrynek kezdett elege lenni. Minek nézi őt Sirius, idiótának? Eddig is nagyon jól tudta, hogy apja és Piton nem voltak kebelbarátok, bár hogy a bájitaltantanár ennyire lelkesedett a fekete mágiáért, az új információ volt… persze, végül is ki lepődik meg ezen? Elvégre a férfi mardekáros volt!

– Öröm volt nézni, amikor megkapta Jamestől, amit megérdemelt – folytatta Sirius, és az emlék mosolyt csalt az arcára.

Harry elkomorodott. Nem igazán tetszett neki a szóhasználat. – Micsoda? – kérdezte.

– James és Piton mondjuk úgy, riválisok voltak. Nem mintha Pipogyusznak bármi esélye lett volna apáddal szemben. Emlékszel, mit csináltunk vele ott a bűbájtanterem előtti folyosón? – fordult Sirius a fáradtan pislogó Lupin felé.

– Mi történt?

– Megvártuk őt a folyosón – kezdte a férfi mesét. Látszólag meg volt győződve róla, hogy Harry majd jól szórakozik a történeten -, a görbe orrát szinte beledugta valami sötét mágiáról szóló könyvbe, így nem vett észre minket. James ráküldött valami átkot, amitől – nem viccelek – úgy megbotlott, hogy szó szerint bezuhant a női vécébe – mesélte kacagva.

– Mit tett? – kérdezte Harry zavartan.

– Hát elég dühös volt, képzelheted. Valami vágó-ártást akart Jamesre küldeni, de lefegyvereztem, úgyhogy minden jól végződött.

– Nem úgy értettem, hanem hogy mit tett azelőtt, amiért ezt csináltátok vele? – kérdezte Harry remegő gyomorral, és nem is akart belegondolni, mi lesz, ha nem a várt választ kapja erre a kérdésre.

– Igazából semmit, csak a szokásos pitonos-dolgokat; habár akár meg is esküdnék rá, hogy a haja a szokásosabbnál is zsírosabb volt abban az évben.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– HAGYJ BÉKÉN! – Potter visszhangzó kiáltásait heves ajtócsapódás kísérte, mire Piton felugrott az asztala mellől, és kiviharzott a nappaliba. A bolhazsák tanácstalan és aggódó arccal állt a szoba közepén, de a tanárnak ez volt a legkisebb gondja.

– Black! Tűnj el innen! – rivallt rá a másik férfira.

– Ő a keresztfiam, és szüksége van rám. Jogom van itt lenni mellette!

– Akkor miért ordította le a fejedet alig két perccel ezelőtt? – vicsorogta mérgesen Piton. – KIFELÉ! – rikoltotta, és pálcáját Black torkának szegezve nyomatékosan kijelentette. – Ez itt az én szállásom, és ha nem tűnsz el most rögtön, Potter soha többé nem fog kilépni innen azzal a céllal, hogy téged meglátogasson. Úgyhogy kifelé, _most! _

Blacknek látszólag lett volna ellenvetése, de a farkas megjelenése lehűtötte valamennyire a lázongó kedélyeket.

– Gyere, Sirius, most úgysem lenne hajlandó beszélni veled. Hagynod kell, hogy kicsit lenyugodjon.

Ahogy távozásukat figyelte, Perselus azon tűnődött, érdemes lenne-e védőbűbájokkal ellátnia a kandallót ellenük; de amikor ütemes puffanásokat és fojtott hangú káromkodást hallott a fiú szobájából, úgy döntött, ezen később is ráér töprengeni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry hangos szitokáradattal adott nyomatékot minden egyes ütésnek, amit öklével az asztallapra mért, nem törődve a karjába hasító fájdalommal.

_Elvileg ők voltak a jó fiúk! Piton meg a gonosz! Mindenki hazudott, ők is hazudtak! Hogy hiheti ezek után, hogy az apja jó ember volt? Négy az egy ellen rátámadni valakire – nem voltak jobbak, mint Dudley, meg az átkozott bandája! Semmire se jó, gyalázatos bagázs! _– mantrázta Harry, közben folyamatosan szitkozódva.

Ahogy ökle ismét megindult az asztal felé, valaki hirtelen megragadta és lefogta a karját; ingerülten megpördült, hogy lerázza magáról, bárki akar is jogos dührohama útjába állni, de megtorpant, amikor ismerős, fekete talárba bújt alakot látott.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus felkészült rá, hogy a fiú megüti, amikor dühtől elvakítva hátrafordult. Ehelyett Potter szabad kezével kétségbeesetten belekapaszkodott a bájitaltan tanár fekete talárjába, ő pedig tanácstalanul állva nézett maga elé. Sosem kellett azelőtt hozzátapadó, feldúlt tinédzsert megnyugtatnia, pedig Potter semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy a közeljövőben el kívánja engedni. Egyik keze továbbra is a tanár talárjába csimpaszkodott, és a másikat sem húzta ki Piton szorításából. A férfi látta a fiú öklén előtűnő zúzódásokat; szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a kirohanás során sikerült néhány csontot megrepesztenie, ezért meg sem próbálta elereszteni, félt, hogy esetleg további kárt tesz magában.

– Potter?

– NEM, nem, nem! – üvöltötte a fiú, zihálva kapkodva levegő után. – Igaza volt! – nyögte. – Mindenben igaza volt! Min-mindenki, a-azt mondta, hogy jó ember volt – morogta dühösen, csikorgó fogakkal, és lehajtotta a fejét.

Perselus egy izmát sem mozdította, egyenesen állt, mint a cövek, és próbált nem gondolni rá, hogy a fújtató, dühtől remegő fiú valamiféle vigasztalást vár tőle, és szinte észre sem veszi, hogy a tanár vállának döntötte a fejét.

– Gyűlölöm őt… őket – sziszegte ádáz haraggal.

– Mi történt, Potter? – kérdezte végül, mert tudni akarta, mi váltotta ki a fiúból ezt a reakciót.

– Sirius mondta… mesélt nekem magáról… és közben végig nevetett, és azt mondta, hogy… James megadta magának azt, amit megérdemelt – hebegte, és bár a dühtől egy összefüggő mondatot is alig tudott összehozni, Piton eleget hallott ahhoz, hogy megértse, miről van szó. Önkéntelenül erősödött a fogása a fiú karján, mire Potter felkapta a fejét, és ellökte magát tőle, holott Pitonnak egyáltalán nem állt szándékában eltaszítani.

– Gondolom, el van ragadtatva, elvégre igaza volt, az apám szörnyű dolgokat tett! Szerette volna, ha megtudom, hát tessék! Eddig senki nem árulta el nekem…

– Egyáltalán nem vagyok elragadtatva, Potter.

– De folyton ezt szajkózta! Állandóan ezt mondogatta nekem…

– Nem hittem, hogy apád egykori viselkedése ilyen megrázó hatással lenne rád. Azt gondoltam, te is ugyanolyan vagy, mint ő.

– NEM VAGYOK OLYAN! – sikította Harry.

– Én is tudom, Potter, de semmi szükség arra, hogy a nevemben légy dühös rá.

– Nem csak maga miatt… Nem maga volt az egyetlen, akit… – Elhalt a hangja, és szégyenében lehajtotta a fejét, Perselus pedig csak most értette meg, miért fáj a fiúnak annyira, amit az imént megtudott. Dühös volt magára, amiért a büszkesége megakadályozta, hogy olyannak lássa őt, amilyen. Hamarabb is rájöhetett volna mindenre, hiszen saját szemével látta, miféle családból jött ide hozzá a gyerek.

– Hülyeség volt az egész, és még akkor történt, amikor fiatalabbak voltunk. Az unokatestvérem és a bandája szerették ezt a játékot… – Perselus nem volt biztos benne, hogy tudni akarja, miféle játékot játszottak azok a kölykök, főleg mert ismerte a griffendélesek érzékenységét, és sejtette, hogy a fiú – hallva Perselus megaláztatásáról – éreztetni akarja vele, hogy nem ő az egyedüli, aki hasonló cipőben jár. Mégsem akarta őt félbeszakítani; most először beszélt nyíltan, unszolás nélkül a rokonairól, ami az előző beszélgetésükhöz képest hatalmas előrelépést jelentett.

– Ú-úgy hívták, hogy Harry-hajtás – motyogta Harry és megköszörülte a torkát, hogy leplezze, mennyire szégyelli magát.

Perselus már egyáltalán nem gondolkodott, karja szinte magától emelkedett fel, míg végül megállapodott hátul, a fiú kócos fürtjein.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harryben tovább tombolt a düh, de Piton érintésére valami megváltozott benne, és úgy érezte, menten elsírja magát.

– Ez ugyanolyan… – motyogta szinte suttogva, még mindig rettenetes zavarban, de a férfi nem engedte el, továbbra is érezte azt a megnyugtató kezet a feje búbján. – Négy egy ellen, ez nem helyes – mondta szorosan behunyva a szemét, és már az sem érdekelte milyen szánalmasan festhet, ahogy kisbaba módjára kapaszkodik a férfiba – mindez nem számított, mert Piton nem húzódott el, sőt, megérintette őt.

– Csak hogy tudd, Potter, azért nem adtam olcsón a bőröm.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak mélyeket lélegzett, és Perselus nem tolta el magától. Csak álltak ott csendben, egyetlen szó nélkül.

– Sajnálom, amiket az apám tett, uram.

– Ahogy én is. Mégis az lenne a legjobb, ha beszélnél erről Lupinnal és a keresztapáddal…

– Nem! Ők nem értenék meg…

– Talán tényleg nem. Keresztapád viselkedése érthető annak fényében, hogy ő ugyanúgy egy James Potter hasonmást lát benned, s ezért azt hiszi, apádhoz hasonlóan te is vevő leszel a humorára.

– Ez egyáltalán nem vicces, uram.

– Tudom. Nem fogok apádról dicshimnuszt zengeni…

– Nem is várom el magától!

– _Potter! _Nem fogok apádról dicshimnuszt zengeni, de vannak emberek, akik talán… egy sokkal hitelesebb képet tudnak festeni arról, milyen volt, mint én. Nem lenne… helyes, ha csupán arról ítélnéd meg őt, ahogyan annak idején velem viselkedett.

– De négyen voltak egy ellen, uram – ellenkezett Harry. Nyilván meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Piton elég erős ekkora túlerő legyőzéséhez.

– Az is lehet, hogy ilyen kivételesen jó varázsló vagyok, Potter.

Harry felhorkant. – Én meg nagyon gyorsan tudok futni.

– Az igen hasznos dolog.

Piton közelebb húzta magához a fiú sérült kezét, ujjaival közben ösztönösen végigsimított a haján. – Előfordulhat, hogy megrepedt néhány csont a kezedben – mondta, és odabűvölte ugyanazt a krémet, amivel múltkor Harry sebhelyét kezelte. – Ülj le – utasította, és az asztal mellett álló székre mutatott. Harry vöröslő arccal eleresztette a tanár köpenyét, és felszisszent, ahogy a krém sérült bőréhez ért.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A balzsam szerencsére olyan gyorsan kifejtette hatását, hogy Potter keze már pár perc után sokkal jobban nézett ki, mint előtte, s azt sem látta rajta, hogy komolyabb fájdalmai lennének.

– Nyújtsd ki az ujjaidat. – A fiú könnyedén engedelmeskedett, és a diagnosztikai varázslat is kedvező eredményt mutatott. – Nincs sérült csont, szerencséd volt.

Potter pár pillanatig csendesen ült a helyén, aztán megszólalt.

– Köszönöm, uram.

– Szükségtelen köszöngetni. Azért lennék igazán hálás, ha abbahagynád a bútoraim módszeres rongálását.

– Oh, nem úgy értettem, mármint ezért is hálás vagyok, persze, de igazából azért mondtam köszönetet, hogy nem kezdett rossz dolgokat mondani az apámról. Nem hibáztattam volna, ha megteszi.

Perselus erre nem igazán tudott mit mondani, így inkább csak bólintott, a fiú pedig folytatta.

– Uram? – Potter hangja ismét bizonytalan volt, szinte félve nézett fel rá lesütött szempillái alól. – Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg jó lenne, ha Harrynek szólítana.

– Harry? – Perselus szemöldöke a magasba emelkedett.

– Igen. De esküszöm, ez nem azért van, mert dühös vagyok az apámra. Na jó, végül is az vagyok, de igaza van, beszélnem kell majd erről Remusszal és Siriusszal. Nem vagyok hálátlan, tudom, hogy miattam halt meg.

– Nem szükséges igazolnod a döntéseidet előttem. Hatalmas csalódás ért az előbb, így érthető, mit érzel.

– Értem. De azt is tudom, hogy nem kedvelte az apámat, és én megértem, miért nem. Viszont azt sem akarom, hogy úgy vélekedjen rólam, ahogy róla.

– Már ezerszer megmondtam: nem hiszem, hogy ugyanolyan lennél, mint ő.

– De én nem értem, hogy ez pontosan mit jelent. Azt hittem, már nem utál engem.

– Nem utállak. Ezt is megbeszéltük korábban.

– Jó, bánom is én. Nem akarja megtenni, én megértem! Nem is érdekel! – kiabálta, érezhetően frusztráltan, és még a korábbinál is jobban zavarba jött.

Ami Perselust legjobban meglepte, hogy a fiút nyilvánvalóan nagyon is érdekelte a dolog, bármit állított is az előbb. A férfi megértette, hogy a kapcsolatuk hatalmasat változott mostanában, és ha meg akarja tartani a biztonságos távolságot, itt kell meghúznia a határt, ha pedig nem… nos, akkor nyugodtan szólíthatja Harrynek.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem akarom, csupán rámutattam, milyen ostobán érvelsz.

– Jó. – Persze, Dracót folyton a keresztnevén szólítja, de akkor nyilván az sem jelent semmit. És legalább rákérdezett.

– Hagyd abba ezt az ostoba duzzogást, _Harry_.

– Nem is duzzogok… OH!

– „Oh", valóban.


	17. Chapter 17

17. fejezet

Perselus kedvenc karosszékében ült, körülötte félig teleírt pergamenek borítottak mindent, mégsem írt, csak komoran bámult bele a tűzbe. Legszívesebben soha többé nem engedte volna vissza a fiút Lupinhoz, meg ahhoz az idióta kutyához, aki Potter keresztapjának vallotta magát. Mást se csináltak, csak csalódást okoztak neki, s ez egy olyan gyereknél, aki Lily természetét örökölte, egyáltalán nem jó dolog, sőt, még jobban elidegenítheti, amit jobb lenne elkerülni.

Hogy pont ő, Perselus Piton próbálta megvigasztalni a fiút az apjával kapcsolatos kétségei miatt, szinte hihetetlennek tűnt, de ami még meglepőbb volt, az Potter reakciója Black kis történetét követően. Persze azok után, hogy látta a fiú családját, magától kikövetkeztethette volna, hogy Potter unokatestvére, az a bálnatermetű Dudley sosem kapott szidást azért, amiért bántotta a fiút. Harry pedig – griffendéles bátorság ide vagy oda – meg sem próbált küzdeni vele.

_Harry. _– Úgy forgatta szájában a nevet, mint egy teljesen új ízt, amellyel még sosem találkozott. Vajon hiba volt beleegyeznie? Van egyáltalán jelentősége? A fiú számára természetesen van, hiszen ezzel is szeretné hangsúlyozni, hogy nem ugyanolyan, mint az apja, s ha csak ennyit kér, miért ne tehetné meg érte? Úgyis olyan könnyen kijön a sodrából, ha ezzel eléri, hogy ne ártson magának többet, megteheti. A fiú keresztapjával később még foglalkoznia kell – nem engedheti vissza hozzájuk Harryt, amíg nem beszélt a fejükkel. A szombati kirándulások nagy része rosszul végződött, és ez nem mehet így tovább. Mégis mit képzelnek, miért megy hozzájuk a kölyök? Még arra sem képesek, hogy katasztrófa nélkül elszórakoztassák pár órán keresztül? Nem lehet olyan nehéz feladat, hiszen a tengerparti séta remekül sikerült, alig kellett hozzászólni, egyedül is jól elfoglalta magát.

Perselus a háta közepére sem kívánta viszont Harry két társának, a Weasley fiúnak, meg Mindentudó kisasszonynak az érkezését. Egy gyerekkel még csak elboldogult valahogy, de hogy hármat kelljen egy egész napon át kordában tartani, azt kicsit túl nagy feladatnak érezte. Ráadásul nem szerette volna, ha Harry elhíreszteli, ők ketten mostanában egész jól kijönnek egymással. Ha kitudódna, hogy barátságos viszonyba került „Potterrel", lőttek a lehetőségnek, hogy valaha még kémként segíthesse a Voldemort elleni küzdelmet. Pedig a Sötét Nagyúr – főleg az átkozott patkány szökése óta – egyre erősebbé vált, semmi kétség, nemsokára visszatér. Ha lenne választása, soha többé nem vállalná ezt a veszélyes feladatot, de ha eljön az idő, nem visszakozhat. Tartozik Lilynek ezzel, főleg azok után, amit vele tett. Bárcsak tudta volna, hogy az a jóslat…

Perselus gyorsan megrázta a fejét; nem akart túlságosan belemerülni sötét gondolataiba. A fiú szobája felé pillantott, amelynek ajtaja résnyire nyitva volt. Harry még nem bukkant elő a korábbi incidens óta, és Piton tudta, lassan ideje lenne benéznie hozzá; a fiú hajlamos volt túlságosan szívére venni a dolgokat, és ilyenkor mindig nagyon elmerült a keserűségben. Amíg a felmerült problémákat meg nem oldják valahogy, kénytelen lesz felvidítani; még szerencse, hogy egy jó hír néha csodákra képes.

– A barátaid két nap múlva érkeznek – közölte Harryvel, aki idáig az ágyon fekve valami kviddics-magazint olvasott, de erre felkapta a fejét, és szélesen elvigyorodott.

– Már én is tudom, Ron megírta nekem – mondta és az asztal felé biccentett, ahol kibontott pergamentekercs feküdt.

Perselus bólintott, de nem mozdult, mert tisztázni akart néhány dolgot. – Amikor megérkeznek, nekik is engedelmeskedniük kell a szabályaimnak. Semmi szükségem rá, hogy három ifjú griffendéles randalírozzon a felügyeletem alatt.

„Randalíroztam én itt valaha?" – üzente Harry sanda pillantása, de Piton nem törődött vele, zavartalanul folytatta.

– Azt pedig már most tisztázni szeretném, hogy a látogatásuk alatt elő ne merd venni azt az átkozott köpenyedet! Az iskolai szabályokkal szembeni hozzáállásotokat én nem fogom tolerálni a körletemben.

– Nem akarok megszegni semmilyen szabályt. Az iskolában sem szoktam… csak, ha nagyon muszáj – tette hozzá, miközben vállat vont.

– Már megtárgyaltuk, hogy az életveszélyes mentőakcióidra eddig sem lett volna szükség… de most nem is ez a lényeg. Remélem, meg sem fordul a fejedben, hogy a barátaid ittléte alatt valami ostobaságot kövessetek el.

– Semmi ilyesmit nem tervezek! Eddig sem szegtem meg a szabályait, legalábbis nem készakarva!

Perselus bólintott, jelezve, ezt ő sem vitatja. – Valóban jobban viselkedtél, mint amire számítottam. Viszont annak ellenére, amit korábban megbeszéltünk, a barátaid előtt nem foglak a keresztneveden szólítani. Nem szeretném, ha szemet szúrna nekik a kettőnk közötti kapcsolat megváltozása – jelentette ki. Úgy gondolta, jobb, ha előre figyelmezteti a fiút, és nem rögtön a két tinédzser érkezése előtt rukkol elő a kéréssel. Legyen bármilyen eszes, a fiú mégiscsak griffendéles – nincs meg benne egy mardekáros finomsága, így nyilván időt kell adnia neki, hogy hozzászokjon a gondolathoz.

– De miért? – zökkentette ki Harry hangja Pitont a gondolataiból, amit ő elégedetlen pillantással jutalmazott. _Miért kell mindig mindent megkérdőjeleznie?_

– A reputációm miatt, Potter. Híres vagyok az irántad való gyűlöletemről, s meglehetősen nagy fontossággal bír számomra, hogy ami történt, egyelőre titok maradjon – magyarázta, mire Harry tekintete dühösen felparázslott.

– Felőlem így is jó, _uram_ – mondta, a lehető legtöbb szarkazmust sűrítve az utolsó szóba, majd haragos mozdulattal felpattant az ágyról, magához vette pizsamáját, és a fürdőszobába masírozott, becsapva maga után az ajtót.

– Viselkedj, Potter! – kiáltott utána Piton, mielőtt visszafoghatta volna magát. A beidegződött szokásoktól nehéz szabadulni, ő pedig annyira hozzászokott a fiú vezetéknevének használatához, hogy csak nagy erőfeszítéssel tudott leszokni róla. Amikor a gyerek szemtelen volt, általában nem is sikerült idejében lakatot tenni a szájára. – Elárulnád, mi a fenét művelsz? – érdeklődött felvont szemöldökkel, mikor az immár pizsamába bújt Harry megjelent a fürdő ajtajában.

– Lefekszem aludni, uram – közölte a fiú, magára rántva a takarót, és egy pálcaintéssel sötétbe borítva a szobát.

– Po… még csak nyolc óra van.

– Mért, ilyenkor tilos lefeküdni? – reklamált szemtelenül a másik, ismét ülő helyzetbe tornázva magát.

Perselusnak elég volt ennyi – dühösen kivonult, és bevágta maga után az ajtót. Talán a fiú tényleg fáradt – magyarázta magának – hiszen kint volt egész nap, és érzelmileg is megviselhették a történtek. Reggel valószínűleg sokkal jobb kedve lesz. A férfi nem értette, miért nem képes Harry érettebben hozzáállni a dologhoz. Elvégre nem arról van szó, hogy Piton direkt szegi meg az adott szavát.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry sötéten bámult a becsapódó ajtóra. Az előbb egyszerűen nem hitt a fülének! Mostanában úgy érezte, rendeződött a viszonyuk, elvégre Piton – ha nem is volt a kedvesség mintaképe – de legalább rendesen viselkedett vele. Meghallgatta, ha mondani akart neki valamit, nem sértegette minden adandó alkalommal. Elvitte a tengerhez, sőt – Merlin a tanúja – még születésnapi ajándékot is kapott tőle! Mégis, amit az előbb mondott, legalább megmagyarázza, miért volt olyan frusztrált a szülinapi vacsorán. Nem akarta, hogy bárki tudjon a kapcsolatuk rendeződéséről, mert _szégyelli_, hogy egyáltalán megtörtént.

Harry nem értette, mi értelme volt Pitonnak ennyit fáradoznia kettejük békés viszonyának megteremtésén, ha most ennyire idegenkedik még az ötletétől is annak, mások esetleg tudni fognak a dologról. Hát valóban ennyire szégyelli őt? Vajon oka volt annak, hogy pont most dörgölte ezt Harry orra alá, amikor úgyis összeomlani látszik körülötte minden?

A fiú, nem törődve a vállába hasító fájdalommal, magára rántotta a takarót, hogy még a feje búbja se látsszon ki alóla. A jégpályára tett látogatás olyan távolinak tűnt, mintha évekkel ezelőtt történt volna, csak a fájdalom emlékeztette rá… Nem baj, legalább nemsokára megérkeznek a barátai.

Amikor Harry másnap kivonszolta magát az ágyból, egyáltalán nem várta az aznapra esedékes bájitaltan órát. Reggelinél végig makacsul a tányérjára szegezte a pillantását, elhatározva, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban magába lapátolja az ételt, és eltűnik a konyhából.

– _Micsoda egy álszent majom ez a Piton! _– dühöngött magában, mérgesen egy félig odasült paradicsomba bökve a villát. _Volt képe azt mondani, szerinte nem helyes, ahogy eddig bánt velem. Mégis el akarja titkolni mindenki elől, hogy már nem viselkedik velem úgy, ahogy Roxfortba érkezésem óta mindig. Na és mi lesz így az órákon? Ha tényleg rejtegetni akarja a dolgot, aligha változtathat a hozzáállásán a többi diák előtt. Miért csinálta végig mindezt, ha most fel akarja rúgni az egészet?_

Rosszkedvűen lökdösött egy darab tojást, de agya tovább járt – egyszerűen képtelen volt felfogni az egészet. _Ennek semmi értelme! Mostanában olyan rendes volt velem; vigyázott rám, elvitt a tengerpartra, sőt, órákkal azelőtt a hülye bejelentése előtt majdnem megölelt, amikor annyira feldúlt voltam! Talán ez volt a baj… biztos azt hitte, mostantól folyton a nyakán akarok lógni, és nem akar egy nyafogós kiskölyökkel együtt élni. _Elvörösödött a gondolatra; szégyellte magát, hogy annyira gyerekes volt az este, már nem is csodálkozott, hogy Piton inkább eltaszítaná őt mások előtt. Nyilván azt hiszi, Harry kínos helyzetbe hozná a többi varázsló jelenlétében.

Semmi kedve nem volt az egész délelőttöt bájitalok kotyvasztásával tölteni, de most, hogy megint úgy érezte egyedül maradt és nincs senkije, félt megkockáztatni, hogy Piton esetleg eltiltja a barátaival való találkozástól. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy a tanárra dühös-e vagy saját magára.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Végül, már bent az osztályteremben úgy döntött, valószínűleg mindkettő igaz egy kicsit, Piton pedig sosem tolerálta, ha frusztrációját a hozzávalóin vezeti le.

– Ne szétszaggasd, hanem vágd fel azokat a futóférgeket! Vétek hozzávalót adni a kezedbe – morogta, és egy elmotyogott _evanescó_val eltüntette a Harry asztalát borító féregmaradványokat. – Gondolod, hogy végtelen mennyiségű elvesztegetni való alapanyagot tárolok a szekrényemben?

– Nem.

– Kezdd újra! – utasította Piton. Harry észrevette, hogy a nap folyamán még egyszer sem szólította őt a keresztnevén, és bár a „potterezéssel" felhagyott, az egész olyan volt, mintha mindenáron ki akarná kerülni, amit ígért. – Talán elfelejtetted hol van a szekrény? – gúnyolódott a tanár, amikor Harry nem mozdult. A fiú dühös pillantást vetett rá, és elindult új hozzávalókért.

A futóférgek dobozai a legfelső polcon sorakoztak; Piton nyilvánvalóan könnyedén felért odáig, de Harry sosem volt egy langaléta típus. Lábujjhegyen egyensúlyozva a magasba nyújtotta a kezét – megfeledkezve sérült válláról – így a karján átcikázó fájdalom olyan váratlanul érte, hogy amikor ösztönösen oldalához kapta megtántorodott, és a polcnak esett, ami vészesen megbillenve inogni kezdett.

A szekrény szerencsére visszazökkent eredeti helyzetébe, Harry pedig majdnem fellélegzett, amikor egy futóférges üveg, alig pár centivel tévesztve el a fejét elsuhant mellette és ripityára tört a terem padlóján. Mikor az elsőt még három másik követte, a fiú érezte, hogy valaki a vállánál fogva visszarántja, biztonságos távolságba lökve az üvegek elől. A fájdalom megint belemart a vállába, és ezúttal képtelen volt visszatartani a kiáltást, ami utat tört magának összeszorított fogai közül. Ösztönösen kirántotta magát a férfi erőteljes szorításából, de Piton csak összehúzta a szemét, nem kommentálta a mozdulatot.

– Elárulnád, mit művelsz? – sziszegte mérgesen.

– Csak a férgekért mentem, ahogy megkért rá – felelte Harry, és keze önkéntelenül sérült vállára kúszott. _Pitonnak igazán nem kellett volna ilyen erősen megszorítania_ – gondolta, de gyorsan elengedte, amikor látta, hogy a férfi sötét pillantása követi az ő mozdulatát.

– Gyere ide – húzta elő pálcáját Piton, továbbra is Harry vállát fixírozva.

– Micsoda? Nem. Jól vagyok.

– Szeretném megvizsgálni, szükséged van-e orvosi ellátásra. _Gyere ide!_

– Nincs szükségem semmire, teljesen jól vagyok – ellenkezett tovább Harry, mindkét kezét védekezően felemelve.

– Nem kérem még egyszer. – A férfi hangja fenyegetően csengett, a fiú pedig gépiesen hátrébb lépett, hogy növelje a kettejük között lévő távolságot. Piton villámgyors mozdulattal elkapta, amikor háta ismét egy polcnak ütközött. Nyilván nem akarta, hogy újabb üvegeket rántson magára. – Elég volt ebből a nevetséges magatartásból, Harry! – harsogta, de majdnem ijedten eresztette el a fiút, mikor észrevette, hogy ismét ugyanannál a vállánál fogva ragadta meg, mint az előbb, gyötrelmes kiáltásra késztetve a másikat. – Maradj nyugton.

– Nem. – Harry megint hátralépett. Nem akarta, hogy Piton meggyógyítsa, félt, vajon mit fog szólni a jéggel való fájdalmas találkozásakor szerzett méretes zúzódáshoz, és egy porcikája se kívánta a férfi segítségét. Egyrészt mert nem volt szüksége rá, másrészt, ha a tanár szégyell normálisan beszélni hozzá más emberek előtt, akkor ne pátyolgassa, mikor kettesben vannak. – Nem kell a segítsége!

– Úgy tűnik, tévedtem, amikor azt hittem, szeretnéd látni holnap a barátaidat – vont vállat Piton, és amikor Harry harciasan visszabámult rá, dühös morranással kifelé indult a teremből. – Máris értesítem a szüleiket.

Undorító mardekáros. Képes a barátaival zsarolni őt. – Ne, ne várjon! Rendben, felfogtam, oké? Megnézheti, ha annyira akarja.

– Ezt meg hol szerezted? – Piton mérgesen bámulta a hatalmas kék-zöld foltokat a fiú vállán és hátán.

– Elestem.

– És nem volt időd közölni velem, hogy megsérültél?

– Nem, elvégre más dolgokkal kellett foglalkoznom, _nem igaz? _– vakkantotta Harry idegesen.

Pitonnak látszólag mostanra telt be a pohár. Lassan lehajolt, és határozottan megragadta a fiú állát, hogy a másiknak ne legyen más választása, mint a szemébe nézni.

– Kivételesen elnéző voltam veled szemben, de már nem sokáig bírom. Hidd el, nem akarod, hogy teljesen elveszítsem a türelmem, Potter.

– _Harry _– javította ki hevesen a fiú. Hirtelen borzasztóan fontosnak érezte, hogy a tanár a keresztnevén szólítsa.

– Talán hiba volt beleegyeznem. Elfogadhatatlan a viselkedésed, mióta belementem a dologba - jegyezte meg hidegen Piton.

– Ennek semmi köze hozzá! Amúgy sem mondta ki a nevemet, mióta igent mondott a kérésemre.

Piton elhúzódott tőle. – A mai szabadidődet büntetésben töltöd, és ajánlom, hogy ne használd velem szemben ezt a hangot – mondta. Pár pillanatig méregette a fiút, csak azután szólalt meg újra. – Ezen a magatartáson ideje változtatnod. Nyilván kiváltotta valami a dühödet, szeretném, ha elmondanád, mi az.

_Miért áll ott ilyen megértően? Miért próbál rájönni mi bajom, ahelyett, hogy csak simán megbüntet, hogy azzal késztessen engedelmességre, ahogy korábban mindig?_

– Ezt fejezze be! Ne próbáljon ilyen lenni hozzám, ha nem fűlik hozzá a foga – mondta fojtott hangon.

– Megkérlek, most magyarázd el úgy, hogy értsem is – emelte meg a szemöldökét Piton értetlenül.

– Hát ez. – És Harry kettejükre mutatott. – Hogy megpróbál úgy tenni, mintha törődne velem.

Piton meredten bámult rá. Harrynek az az érzése támadt, hogy most gondolatban visszajátssza magának a korábbi párbeszédet, hogy eldöntse, min sértődött meg a fiú ennyire. Arcán mintha felhő vonult volna keresztül, lassan elkomorodott, és megszólalt. – Azért vagy feldúlt, mert szerinted az elhatározásom, miszerint vigyázni fogok rád, nem őszinte? – kérdezte olyan hitetlenkedve, mintha ennél nevetségesebb váddal még sosem találkozott volna.

Harry visszabámult.

– Tegnap pontosan ezt mondta.

– Nem mondtam semmi ilyesmit? Hogy jutottál erre az ostoba következtetésre? – rázta a fejét Piton.

– Hát mert… mert azt mondta, hogy fenn akarja tartani a reputációját, ezért nem akarja, hogy mások tudják, már nem utál engem. Végül is van értelme; nyilván ezért kapta fel a vizet annyira a szülinapi partimon, mert szégyenkezett miattam, vagy ilyesmi…

– Nem szégyenkezem miattad, te ostoba kölyök! – A férfi arcáról sütött a döbbenet.

– Ne nevezzen így! És pontosan azt mondta, hogy…

– Harry, én egyáltalán nem így értettem. – Mély levegőt vett, mielőtt a fiúra pillantott. – Valóban fontos, hogy mit mutatok kifelé az embereknek, ugyanis vannak, akik szemében ugyanolyannak kell maradnom, amilyennek eddig is ismertek. Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy a feléd irányuló cselekedeteim nem őszinték, csupán annyit, hogy egyes emberek előtt egy bizonyos szerepet kell játszanom, amitől nem térhetek el.

– Ez ugyanaz! Annyira fontos magának, milyennek látják az emberek, hogy retteg, én esetleg ronthatom ezt a képet. Ez biztos a tegnapi miatt van, igaz? Higgye el, általában nem szoktam ilyen lenni… – hadarta, míg Piton bele nem fojtotta a szót.

– Harry, nem magyarázhatom el rendesen – kezdte és mentegetőzve felemelte a kezét, mikor látta, hogy a fiú szólni készül. – A szükség azt diktálja, hogy a reputációmat helyezzem előtérbe és nem téged, de tudnod kell; ha nem lenne muszáj, nem így tennék.

Harry sejtette, hogy Piton biztos kitalál valami béna kifogást, miszerint igazából nem is az ő hibája az egész, csak a körülmények kényszerítették mindenre – ennyit arról a sok „te vagy a védencem" marhaságról, amit korábban összehordott. Végül, amikor a csend kezdett kínosra nyúlni, a fiú megkérdezte. – Miféle szükség?

– Nem mondhatom el, de szeretném, ha bíznál bennem – jelentette ki Piton határozottan.

– Miért nem beszélhet róla?

– Ne faggass! Nem mondhatom el, és nem is fogom. – Harry érezte, hogy a döntése végleges, és megértette: két dolog közül választhat. Vagy hisz abban, hogy a férfi igazat mond, vagy hazugnak titulálja. Ismerte a tanár makacsságát, tudta, semmi esetre sem lesz képes kihúzni belőle többet. Már az is csoda, hogy egyáltalán ennyit elárult. Harry felsóhajtott.

– Rendben, hiszek magának. Nem felejtettem el, hogy korábban már megmentette az életem…

– Nem arra kértelek, hogy az életedet bízd rám, csak arra, hogy bízz abban, amit mondok.

– Bízom.

– Most maradj nyugton. - Piton sebgyógyító balzsamot varázsolt elő a szobájából, és Harryt szilárdan egy helyben tartva – mintha nem bízna abban, hogy magától ottmarad – lassan bekente a vállát a kenőccsel. – Remélem, máshol nem sérültél meg – kérdezte, gyanakodva fürkészve Harry arcát.

– Öhm, nem. Megsérülni nem sérültem meg – fordította el pillantását zavartan Harry. Tudta, hogy Piton nem hisz neki, de ha így fogalmazott, legalább nem hangzott akkora hazugságnak a dolog.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Miért nehezíti meg ez az ostoba kölyök még a legegyszerűbb ügyeket is?_

– Mit csináltál?

– Semmi, csak kicsit fáj a lábam, ennyi az egész. Megmondtam, hogy nincs több sérülés – morogta Harry makacsul, szokás szerint bagatellizálni próbálva a probléma nagyságát.

– Csak nem a jégpályán történt valami? – sejlett fel a megoldás Piton fejében.

– Valószínűleg.

– Megfogadtad a tanácsom?

– Akartam! El is vittem magammal a zoknikat, nem? De képtelenség volt egyszerre annyit felvenni.

– Ha lenne egy kis józan paraszti eszed Pot… Harry, talán eszedbe jutott volna egy számmal nagyobb korcsolyákat kérni.

– Tudom, de Remus hozta oda nekem őket, és nem akartam őt kétszer ugráltatni. – Perselus szeme összeszűkült Lupin említésére. _Azoknak az idiótáknak csupán pár órán keresztül kéne vigyázniuk a fiúra, de még egyszer se sikerült sértetlenül visszahozniuk._

– Hogy szerezted a válladra azt a zúzódást? – kérdezte, bár nem volt nehéz kitalálni a választ.

– Már megmondtam, elestem – vont vállat Harry.

– Ne szemtelenkedj, Pot… Harry – mordult fel Perselus. – Pontosan hol estél el?

– Hát a jégen, uram. De nem olyan nagy ügy, mindenki elesik korcsolyázás közben.

– Hol volt ekkor Lupin?

– A pálya szélénél ült, onnan figyelte, mit csinálok.

– Vagyis a farkas _látta_, amikor megütöd magad? – Tudta, hogy nem sikerült az irritációt teljesen száműznie a hangjából, mert a fiú egyre kényelmetlenebbül fészkelődött előtte.

– Nos, igen, de ez nem baj! És utána úgyis rögtön lejöttem a jégről!

– Utána rögtön visszahozott téged ide?

– Nem, utána még elmentünk Londonba.

– És felajánlotta, hogy meggyógyít?

– Nem, de…

Perselus villámló pillantása Harrybe fojtotta a szót. _Két idióta! Egy mérföldes körzetbe se engedem a közelükbe a fiút, amíg nem kaptak egy jó kis fejmosást tőlem! Képtelenek odafigyelni a gyerekre._

– Most dühös – jegyezte meg Harry. Nyilván kitalálta, hogy nem igazán elégedett Lupin teljesítményével.

Perselus próbált lehiggadni. – Szólnod kellett volna, ha már Lupin nem gyógyított meg. Mivel magadtól nem jut eszedbe, mi lenne a helyes, vedd úgy, hogy ez az új itthoni szabály. Azonnal gyere hozzám, ha fáj valamid, vagy beteg vagy.

– De ez nem volt olyan súlyos…

– Ha bízhatnék az ítéletedben, most nem borítanák futóféreg darabkák a termem padlóját.

– Sajnálom, nem szándékosan vertem le őket.

Piton felsóhajtott; nem akarta, hogy a fiú feddésnek vegye az előbbi kijelentést, csak rá akart mutatni a tévedésére. Elhessegette a dolgot. Már csak egy újabb veszekedés hiányozna.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Akkor megértetted, hogy a barátaid jelenlétében máshogy fogok viselkedni veled? – kérdezte újra Piton aznap este a vacsoránál.

– Igen. Olyan lesz, amilyen régen volt – felelte Harry, és vállat vont. Nem lelkesedett az ötletért, de elfogadta, hogy így kell lennie.

– Ha távol maradtok tőlem, akkor nem kell színészkednie egyikünknek sem. Eddig mennyit mondtál el nekik?

– Hát… – Harry nem szívesen reklámozta Piton előtt, hogy amikor a férfi még undok volt vele, elég sokat panaszkodott Ronnak és Hermionénak arról, mit kell itt elszenvednie.

– Felteszem, nem lesz túl nehéz feladat meggyőzni őket róla, hogy a véleményem nem változott veled kapcsolatban – tippelt Piton, felemelt szemöldökkel.

– Hát nem – motyogta a fiú elvörösödve.

– Szeretném, ha ez a jövőben is így maradna. Bármikor említesz engem előttük, ne csorbuljon az a nézet, amit elmondásod alapján eddig kialakítottak velem kapcsolatban.

– Sajnálom, uram, én…

Harry elnémult, mert Piton kemény pillantásából tisztán kiolvasta a „fogd be a szád" üzenetet.

– Ebédre és vacsorára vissza fogsz térni ide a két vendégeddel, de ezen kívül annyit időt töltötök a körletemen kívül, amennyit csak akartok – közölte a férfi, remélve, hogy a másik elértette a célzást.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A fiú – mint általában, amikor nagyon várt valamit – alig fért a bőrébe, és Piton hiába nem volt boldog a griffendélesek érkezése miatt, mégis örült, hogy Harry némiképp kiheverte a sokkot, amit a keresztapjával való vita váltott ki belőle. Perselus nem tudta, mit mondhatna még neki – esze ágában sem volt James Potter vagy Black tetteit mentegetni előtte. Talán ezzel felvidítaná Harryt, de a két egykori girffendéles nem érdemelte meg, hogy bárki kifogásokat gyártson helyettük. A tinédzseren látszott, hogy megviselte, amit megtudott, de Piton leginkább Lupinra és Blackre volt dühös, akik többszörösen bebizonyították, még pár órára sem lehet könnyű szívvel rájuk bízni a gyerek felügyeletét.

A délelőtti jelenet okozta a legnagyobb fejtörést Perselus számára. Hogy vehette ez az ostoba fiú a fejébe, hogy ő szégyenkezik miatta? És hogy hihette ő, Piton annyi évig, hogy ez a gyerek arrogáns? Harry még akkor is próbált a kedvében járni, amikor a vak is láthatta rajta, mennyire dühös és feldúlt, ez a gondolat pedig azóta folyamatosan kísértette a férfit. Nem hitte volna, hogy a másik ennyire kiszolgáltatott, hiszen mi másért akarná ilyen elkeseredetten elnyerni az ő bizalmát? Piton arra tippelt, a fiú a keresztapjával való veszekedés után nyilván annyira egyedül érzi magát, hogy még a kettejük között nehézkesen kialakult jó viszonyba is elkeseredetten kapaszkodik.

Igen, jobb lesz, ha minél hamarabb sort kerít arra a beszélgetésre a két bolhazsákkal. Szükségük lenne egy alapos leckére abból, hogyan kell vigyázni egy gyerekre.

Perselus mereven fixírozta a kandallót, amelyből bármelyik pillanatban előbújhattak Harry barátai. Úgy gondolta, jobb lesz minél világosabban tudatnia velük, hogy az illetlen viselkedést és a szabályokhoz való kritikus hozzáállást mellőzniük kell, amíg az ő közelében vannak. A lángok épp csak felszikráztak, amikor Harry már fel is pattant a kanapéról.

– Ron!

– Áh, szia! Na, és hol van az a… – A Weasley fiúnak azonnal torkán akadtak a szavak, mikor pillantása találkozott Pitonéval.

Granger sem váratott sokáig magára, és Perselus nem értette, minek ölelgeti könnyek közt, meghatódva Harryt, amikor alig pár hete látták egymást utoljára.

– Weasley, Granger – biccentett a két griffendéles felé, amint a lány eleresztette Harry karját. – Sajnálatos módon rám hárult az a hálátlan feladat, hogy vigyázzak rátok ittlétetek alatt. Amennyiben nem követitek a szabályokat, _viselni_ fogjátok a következményeit, bár úgy vélem, ha Potter elegendő agysejttel rendelkezik ahhoz, hogy betartsa őket, ugyanez nektek sem fog problémát jelenteni – vicsorogta, elégedetten konstatálva, hogy Granger elkomorodik az intelligenciájára tett negatív megjegyzés hallatán.

– A körletemen belül tartózkodhattok itt, a konyhában vagy Potter szobájában, de máshol nem. Ha a kastélyban kóboroltok, elvárom, hogy üzenetben tájékoztassatok arról, merre jártok, a tiltott helyek pedig természetesen most is ugyanúgy tiltottak, mint bármikor. Ebédre és vacsorára gyertek vissza ide.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry véleménye szerint Piton eddig eléggé visszafogta magát, bár Ronnak és Hermionénak alig pár perces itt tartózkodásuk óta aligha lehetett esélye, hogy bármi szabályokba ütközőt tegyenek. Talán a férfi csak az alkalomra vár… vagyis az lesz a legjobb, ha mielőtt eltűnnek innen.

– Öhm, uram, akkor azt hiszem, mi most kimegyünk a…

– Azt mondtam, _üzenetben _tájékoztasson, Potter. Vagy „A Fiú, aki Túlélte" még ennyit sem képes megjegyezni? – Ezzel fintorogva sarkon fordult, és kivonult a szobából.

Hiába mondta, hogy megint undok lesz, hiába számított rá Harry, mégsem hitte, hogy ennyire rosszul fog esni…


	18. Chapter 18

18. fejezet

– Na, igen. Hát, öhm… mit szólnátok, ha kimennénk a kviddicspályára, vagy esetleg meglátogathatjuk Hagridot is – javasolta Harry, kicsit kényelmetlenül érezve magát, hogy Piton a barátai előtt gúnyolódott vele.  
>– Felőlem mehetünk – vont vállat Ron, közben alaposan szemügyre véve a bájitaltan tanár lakhelyét. – Kicsit börtönösebb kinézetre számítottam.<br>– Pontosan hogy gondoltad? Koporsóban alszik, és láncok lógnak a plafonról? – nevetett Harry, miközben gyors üzenetet firkantott Pitonnak egy ott heverő pergamendarabkára. Még mindig a férfi undok viselkedésének hatása alatt állt.  
>– Hát, koporsóra azért nem számítottam. Miután láttam bíráskodni egy kviddicsmeccsen első évben, kitaláltam, hogy nem lehet vámpír.<br>Harry látta, ahogy Hermione a szemét forgatja, mire ő is elnyomott egy félmosolyt.  
>– Na, és milyen együtt élni vele? – érdeklődött a lány, ahogy átvágtak az előcsarnokon.<br>– Biztos borzalmas lehet… ugye egész nap üstöket sikáltat veled?  
>– Nem téged kérdeztelek, Ron.<br>– Ez nem valami teszt, ugye?  
>– Most akkor akarod tudni, vagy sem? – szólt közbe gyorsan Harry vigyorogva, hogy megelőzze a vitát. – Egyébként minden pontosan olyan, ahogy az előbb láttátok. Piton gondoskodik róla, hogy életben maradjak, megetet, és néha ad valami munkát, csak, hogy ne kelljen a közelemben lennie. Meg bájitaltan korrepetálásra kell járnom…<br>– Legalább valami hasznod is lesz az egészből – jegyezte meg Hermione, helyeslően bólogatva.  
>– Miért, nem is lenne szükségem azokra a különórákra. Ron ugyanolyan béna órákon, mint én.<br>– Ugyan, Harry, a mi bájitalaink nem bénák, csak különlegesek – vigyorgott a langaléta fiú.  
>– De azért tanít téged, ugye? – kérdezte Hermione elkomorodva.<br>– Hát, csak úgy, ahogy mindig – vont vállat Harry. Nevetségesnek érezte ezt az egész titkolózást, főleg mert egyáltalán nem akarta a tanárt rosszabbnak beállítani amilyen. Ugyan, mi baj származhatna abból, ha barátai megtudják, Piton normálisan is tud viselkedni?  
>– Harry?<br>– Tessék?  
>– Hirtelen nagyon csendes lettél, haver. Minden oké?<br>– Persze – vágta rá Harry mosolyogva.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry hahotázva biztatta barátját, aki egy kockázatos manőver után – mikor majdnem az őrizni való karikának ütközött – ujjheggyel mégis elcsípte a kvaffot.  
>– Ez szép volt! – vigyorgott Harry.<br>– Lehet, hogy nem néz ki jól, ahogy csinálom, de legalább elérem a célt, és kivédem a gólokat.  
>– Nyugi, én már évek óta igyekszem eltitkolni Oliver elől, milyen béna őrző lennék. Mostanában folyton azt mondogatja, hogy mindenkinek minden poszton meg kell állnia a helyét.<br>– Én nem izgulnék a helyedben. Évek óta te vagy a legjobb fogónk; Oliver azt se bánná, ha nem tudsz egy kvaffot egy gurkótól megkülönböztetni, csak kapd el közben a cikeszt – mondta Ron, ügyetlenül landolva Hermione mellett.  
>– Biztos örülsz, hogy csak a tiéd az egész kviddicspálya nyáron – jegyezte meg könnyedén a lány.<br>– De még mennyire – helyeselt Harry. – Főleg mióta kaptam egy gyakorló-cikeszt… majd később megmutatom. Amikor csak tudok, kijövök vele gyakorolni.  
>Ron bámulattal vegyes csodálkozással bámult rá. – Hol szereztél egy olyat?<br>– A szülinapomra kaptam P-Siriustól. _– Még jó, hogy időben kapcsoltam. Annyi lett volna a titkolózásnak, ha megtudnák, hogy Piton ajándékokat osztogat nekem_ – feddte meg magát Harry gondolatban. Utálta ezt az egész ügyet; sosem szeretett semmit rejtegetni barátai elől.  
>– Nahát, nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen gyakran találkozol vele.<br>– Nos, igen… – vont vállat Harry. Semmi kedve nem volt beszámolni róla, hogy Sirius jelenleg az utolsó, akit látni szeretne.  
>Mikor Hermionéra pillantott, látta, hogy a lány arcán sajnálkozó kifejezés jelenik meg, de rögtön el is tűnik, mikor ő odanéz.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Élvezetes délelőttöt töltöttek odakint, és csak ebédre tértek vissza Piton körletébe. Hagrid teljesen odavolt örömében, hogy láthatja őket, bár Harry legnagyobb ijedtségére kijelentette, mostanában a fiú mintha kevesebbet járna le hozzá. Harry gyorsan motyogott valami bocsánatkérés-félét arról, hogy Piton nem ad neki elég szabadidőt; nem akarta, hogy az éles szemű Hermionénak feltűnjön, valami nem stimmel, de egész végig nyomorultul érezte magát.

Mikor körülnézett, látta, hogy Piton még nem érkezett meg, ezért gyorsan a konyhába vezette barátait. Elhatározta, mindent megtesz, hogy még véletlenül se dühítse fel a férfit; szerette volna, ha a látogatás nem torkollik katasztrófába.  
>– Hogy történt… szóval, hogy történt mindez? – bökte ki végül Hermione. Harry már várta a kérdést; a lány egész délelőtt feszengett, nyilvánvalóan kíváncsi volt valamire, amiről eddig nem mert érdeklődni.<br>– Hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza Harry, és közömbös arccal helyet foglalt az asztal mellett.  
>– Hát hogy most itt vagy a Roxfortban – magyarázta Hermione. – Talán történt valami…? – Hangja habozó volt, és Harry látta, hogy Ron is kényelmetlenül feszeng, mégis aggodalmasnak látszik. Két barátja nyilván kitervelte, mit fognak kérdezni tőle.<br>– Nem, dehogy! Semmi se történt. Alig értem vissza, Piton máris ott termett, és elhozott onnan. Semmi különös nem történt srácok, de tényleg!  
>Ajtócsukódás zaja ébresztette rá őket, hogy Piton megérkezett, Hermione pedig zavartan kutatva agyában valami biztonságos téma után, kibökte. – Mikor volt időd elmenni vásárolni?<br>– Tessék? – Harryt olyan váratlanul érte a kérdés, hogy hirtelen egy értelmes gondolat sem jutott eszébe.  
>– A ruháid… teljesen újak – mérte végig a lány, és Ron – aki csak most figyelt fel a dologra –, szintén nagy szemeket meresztett rá.<br>– Nos, hát… a régiek elég viharvertek voltak, ezért kénytelen voltam lecserélni őket – felelte Harry, miközben Piton mogorva arccal besuhogott a terembe, pálcaintése nyomán pedig a konyhakés szaporán szeletelni kezdett egy vekni kenyeret.  
>– Lecserélted az egész ruhatárad? – Ron nem akart hinni a szemének, és látszott rajta, hogy azt kívánja, bár barátja inkább valami mugli cuccot öltött volna magára talár helyett.<br>– Hát, igen – motyogta zavartan Harry, ujjaival ruhája szélét markolászva.  
>– Egek, de hát az egy egész vagyonba kerülhetett!<br>– Ron! – csattant Hermione szigorú hangja.  
>Piton, aki rekord idő alatt elkészült a szendvicsekkel, hanyag mozdulattal az asztal közepére csúsztatta a tányért, és gúnyos hangon megszólalt. – Nahát, Potter, megint előjött az arrogáns éned, hogy ebédnél az örökölt vagyonoddal dicsekszel? Vacsoráig muszáj lesz kitalálnod valami témát, ami elég magasröptű számodra.<br>Harry nem értette, miért kéne még az új ruháiról is hallgatnia, ezért felcsattant. – Nem értem, miért lenne ez dicsekvés, _uram_, főleg, hogy az iskola fizetett értük, nem pedig én.  
>– Az iskola nem fizet ruhákért, Harry – szólt közbe homlokráncolva Hermione.<br>– Hogy? – Harry úgy megdöbbent, hogy egy pillanatra még haragjáról is megfeledkezett.  
>– Mind tudjuk, hogy az iskola nem fizet, Granger, de aki az igazgató kedvence, az természetesen mindenféle kedvezményben részesülhet – jegyezte meg Piton utálkozó pillantást vetve a teljesen megsemmisülten bámuló Harryre.<br>Ronon ellenben látszott, hogy így már érthetőnek tartja a dolgot; nyilván eszébe jutott Harry láthatatlanná tévő köpenye, és a rejtélyes ajándékozótól származó Nimbusz 2000-es, amit barátja első évben kapott.  
>Piton látszólag elégedett volt magával, mert egy utolsó szigorú pillantást követően kiviharzott a konyhából.<br>_Mi a fenéről hadovált Piton? És akkor honnan származhatott az a pénz?_ – Harry arcára nagyon kiülhettek a lelkében dúló indulatok, mert Ron habozva megjegyezte.  
>– Elhiszem, hogy ehhez nem lehet egykönnyen hozzászokni.<br>Az ebédet Harry tőle szokatlan szótlansággal ülte végig. Igyekezett, hogy Piton miatti idegessége ne látszódjon meg rajta, ugyanis nagyon szerette volna elkerülni az újabb kérdéseket, hogy könnyebben őrizhesse a titkot – bármi legyen is az. Igazság szerint semmi kedve nem volt Piton miatt bármit is rejtegetni, hiszen a férfi nyilvánvalóan nem tartja fontosnak, hogy őszinte legyen vele.  
>– Ja, tényleg, majd elfelejtettem… Apa végre megszerezte a jegyeket a világkupa döntőre. Te is jössz, ugye? – kérdezte Ron lelkesen.<br>– Naná! – vágta rá Harry. – És te? – fordult Hermione felé.  
>– Hát persze, elvégre ez olyan nemzetközi szintű esemény, ami nagyon fontos lehet, annak a szempontjából, hogy… – A két fiú összemosolygott, miközben a lány tovább sorolta a döntő előnyeit, egyetlen dolgot hagyva ki közülük – magát a játékot. Harry képtelen volt vigyorát visszatartani, ezért inkább gyorsan elrejtette Piton egyik szendvicse mögé.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ez így nem lesz jó. Bolond voltam, hogy nem gondoltam erre; a fiú barátainak nyilván feltűnik, hogy új ruhákat hord._ – Piton önkéntelenül is felmordult, miközben egy pálcaintéssel az asztalra lebegtette Harry földön kallódó kviddics magazinját. Szerette volna eltitkolni a fiú elől, hogy ő fizetett ki mindent, de tisztában volt azzal is, hogy Harryt nem ejtették a feje lágyára, és csak idő kérdése, amíg felmerül benne ez a lehetőség.  
>Perselus csak akkor hagyta abba a takarítást, amikor valaki kopogott. Tudta, hogy a trió még mindig a konyhában van, de nem törődött vele, gyorsan ajtót nyitott. Meglepődött Dumbledore jelenlétén, de biccentett neki, és indítványozta, hogy a dolgozószobájában beszélgessenek; nem szeretett volna diskurálás közben azon aggódni, hogy a bajkeverő brigád vajon hallgatózik-e.<br>A folyosón a szoba felé haladva észrevette, hogy Albus a szokásosnál sokkal komorabbnak látszik, de csak akkor törte meg a csendet, mikor helyet foglaltak egymással szemben.  
>– Valami konkrét ügyben keresett fel?<br>Albus egyenesen a szemébe nézett, mielőtt válaszolt volna. – Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy megvitassuk Harry lehetőségeit, Perselus.  
><em>Lehetőségek…<em> – A szó baljóslatúan hangzott, és Perselusnak volt egy sanda gyanúja, hogy nem fog repesni ezekért az úgymond lehetőségekért, már ha egyáltalán annak lehet őket nevezni.  
>– Harry nem maradhat itt egész nyár végéig indokolatlanul; már így is a tanári kar számos tagja tett fel kellemetlen kérdéseket, és csak idő kérdése, hogy a Minisztérium is beleszóljon az ügybe.<br>– És eddig mit mondott az embereknek?  
>– Hogy Harry bájital különórákat vesz magától, csakhogy ez indoknak harmatgyenge, és nem kell sok idő, hogy mindenki előtt világossá váljon, ez csak ürügy.<br>– Na, és pontosan hová küldené a fiút? – tette fel a kérdést Perselus.  
>– És rögtön el is érkeztünk a legnagyobb problémához. Bárhol maradjon is Harry, a rejtekhelye a lehető legnagyobb védelmet kell, hogy nyújtsa számára Voldemort ellen. Semmi kétség, a Nagyúr hamarosan visszatér, és Harry biztonságát nem tehetjük kockára. Azt is számításba kell vennünk, ha a fiú gyámjának személye megváltozik, arról a Minisztériumnak is értesülnie kell, s Harry magánélete…<br>– Azt hittem, a lehetőségeiről fogunk beszélgetni – vágott közbe türelmetlenül Piton.  
>– Nem látok lehetőségeket, Perselus. Csak egyetlen hely van, ami elég biztonságos a számára. Vissza kell mennie.<br>– Nem, Albus – jelentette ki határozottan Piton.  
>– A fiút meg kell védeni, és a vérkötelék a legnagyobb biztosíték. Vagy azt akarja, hogy kockára tegyük az életét?<br>– _Maga_ az, aki kockára teszi a biztonságát! Nem csak a Sötét Nagyúrtól kell megvédenünk… azok a muglik…  
>– Mielőtt visszaküldöm, természetesen gondoskodni fogok arról, hogy Dursleyéktől nyugta legyen. Én magam fogok beszélni velük, külön varázslatok, és védőbűbájok fognak gondoskodni arról, hogy ne bánthassák a fiút.<br>– Kizárt, el fogják őt hanyagolni, és én hallani sem akarok erről. Nem mehet vissza oda; megígértem neki, hogy soha nem kell visszatérnie – ellenkezett Perselus hevesen.  
>– Nem volt joga ilyen ígéretet tenni.<br>– Nem fog visszamenni.  
>– Nem a maga döntése, hogy így legyen-e vagy sem. Engedélyeztem, hogy maradjon, mert nem adott nekem más esélyt, amikor meggondolatlanul, és nem gondolva a biztonságára, elhozta őt ide. Szándékomban állt egy megfelelőbb helyet találni neki, de nem sikerült.<br>– Ha nekem nem is, de másnak csak van beleszólása a dologba. A fiú keresztapjának például biztos lesz egy-két szava ehhez. Gondolom már beszélt is vele.  
>– Perselus, magának talán van jobb ötlete? – Az igazgató hangjában türelmetlenség csendült.<br>– Van… egy pár gondolatom – felelte óvatosan.  
>– Perselus, kérem.<br>– Szükségem van pár napra, hogy beszéljek erről Harryvel, és tisztázzam a részleteket. Adjon egy kis időt.  
>– Időnk, az nincsen.<br>– Dehogyis nincs. Ha ez annyira sürgős lenne, már korábban felkeresett volna miatta. Ne mondjon Harrynek semmit, adjon nekem negyvennyolc órát, hogy lássam, hogy is állunk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kénytelen lesz beszélni a farkassal és Blackkel. Lupint bármikor elérheti, de a kutya már nehezebb ügy, főleg, hogy nem tudja a pontos tartózkodási helyét. Mindegy, ha egy mód van rá, amúgy sem akar beszélgetni, de még egy szobában sem lenni a bolhazsákkal. Jobb lesz, ha Lupinra bízza, hogy beszámoljon Blacknek a történetekről. Ha a férfiban legalább egy csepp varázslóbecsület van, a veszély ellenére is bármikor visszatér majd Lupinhoz, ha megtudja, hogy Harryről van szó.  
>Szüksége lesz mindkettejük segítségére, ha le akarja lassítani Albus terveit. Csak találni kell egy helyet Harrynek… az igazgatónak a biztonsága a legfontosabb, hát keresni kell egy erős és megbízható embert – talán a Rend egy korábbi tagját? Az egyik tanárt? Vagy esetleg Weasleyéket, ha képesek lesznek a megfelelő védelemmel ellátni a házukat…<br>Amikor meglátta Harryt egyedül a nappaliban, abbahagyta a tervezgetést, főleg mert a fiú, a szokásos vidám köszöntés helyett most csak egy sötét pillantást vetett rá.  
>– Hol vannak a barátaid? – kérdezte Perselus. Már a gondolatától is irtózott, hogy felügyelet nélkül mászkálnak valahol a kastélyban. Ha mind együtt vannak, sokkal könnyebb bírni velük.<br>– Találkoztunk McGalagony professzorral, és felajánlotta, hogy majd ő kikíséri őket, mikor nem találtuk magát.  
>– Az igazgató úrral beszéltem; nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hamar fognak távozni.<br>– Mi volt az az egész korábban? – szegezte neki a kérdést hirtelen Harry. Piton látta rajta, hogy felvértezte magát egy vitára, csak épp a tanárnak még teljesen máshol járt az esze a Dumbledore és közte lezajlott szóváltás miatt.  
>– Tájékoztattalak, hogy másképp fogok viselkedni veled a jelenlétükben, nem? – kérdezte végül, tudva, hogy ezzel csak elodázza az elkerülhetetlent.<br>– Nem arról beszélek, hogy úgy viselkedett, mint egy… ahogy viselkedett. Ezeket nem Dumbledore-tól kaptam – mondta, és a ruháira bökött.  
>– Sosem mondtam, hogy tőle kaptad őket. Ha lenne egy csöpp eszed, azonnal rájöhettél volna, csupán szerettem volna elejét venni a barátaid kérdezősködésének.<br>– Nem! – szisszent fel dühösen Harry. – Azért mondta, amit mondott, mert Hermione kijelentette, hogy az iskola nem fizet senki ruhájáért, és maga egyetértett vele, mert tudta, hogy ez így is van! Hazudott nekem.  
>– Hazugnak neveztél, Potter?<br>– Úgy van! Ki fizetett a ruhákért? – Harry nem hátrált meg.  
>– Büntetés, Potter! Ha még egyszer így beszélsz velem, a nyár jelentős részét idebent fogod eltölteni – sziszegte, de miközben a fenyegetést kilátásba helyezte arra gondolt, ha Albus megvalósítja, amit akar, neki már nem sok köze lesz a fiú nyarának megtervezéséhez.<br>– Akkor nem fogom viselni őket! Vigye vissza mind, én majd veszek magamnak másikat – makacskodott Harry, Piton pedig legszívesebben ráüvöltött volna. Sokkal fontosabb kérdések jártak most a fejében, nem volt ideje olyan ruhák miatt aggódni, amiket majd egy hónapja vásárolt.  
>– Elég a melodrámából, Potter.<br>– A nevem Harry, és nem vagyok melodramatikus. Tudni akarom, kitől kaptam ezt a sok mindent. Nincs szükségem adományokra, van saját pénzem.  
>– Nem adomány volt, és ezt már hetekkel ezelőtt elmagyaráztam, amikor megvettem neked őket, te ostoba kölyök! – csattant fel végül Piton.<br>– Én… nem… micsoda? – Harry úgy bámult rá, mintha most látná először. – De maga miért…  
>– A ruháid szánalmasak voltak, én csak kijavítottam ezt a hibát – zárta le a vitát, miközben magához bűvölte a Hop-poros üveget. – Hagyd ezt a témát, Harry.<br>– De miért vette meg őket? – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz a fiú.  
>– Neked vettem őket, mégis mi másért vásárolnék ilyesmit? – morogta dühösen, és közben azon tűnődött, vajon elég-e, ha először Lupint keresi meg, vagy inkább rögtön Blackkel kéne kapcsolatot teremtenie.<br>– Nem tudom! Talán, hogy tartozzam magának valamivel – felelte Harry, aki látszólag még nem mondott le a vita folytatásáról, és Perselus most először nagyon is odafigyelt arra, amit mondott.  
>– Azt hitted, később zsarolni akarlak velük? – susogta halk, veszélyes hangon. – Hogy felhasználom majd ellened ezt a dolgot?<br>– Hát…  
>– Tűnj a szemem elől.<br>– Micsoda?  
>– Indíts a szobádba, látni se akarlak.<br>– De…  
>– A holnap reggelt koszos üstök sikálásával fogod tölteni… Szeretnéd még délután is folytatni?<br>A fiú sarkon fordult, és a szobaajtó egy csattanással bezárult mögötte. Perselus abban a pillanatban megbánta kemény szavait, hogy Harry elment. Tudta, hogy nem is igazán a düh, inkább a fiúban mélyen lappangó bizonytalanság mondatta vele az előbbi szavakat, de jelenleg sem ideje, sem türelme nem volt ahhoz, hogy ezzel a problémával foglalkozzon. Jobb is, ha Harry nincs útban, amíg ezt az ügyet megoldja valahogy; sokkal könnyebb lenne valamiféle megoldással odaállni elé, semmint ráijeszteni a lehetőséggel, hogy vissza kell térnie Dursleyékhez.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ez meg mi volt? Jó, persze, kezdetektől fogva ott bujkált benne a kétely, hogy esetleg tényleg a tanár vette azokat a ruhákat. Ha bárki másról lett volna szó, azonnal rájött volna a hazugságra, de hát ez maga Piton! Ha mostanáig bármikor eszébe ötlött ez a kósza gondolat, mindig jól kiröhögte magát az ostoba ötletért. Piton akkoriban még utálta őt, méghozzá nagyon! Mi másért venne ruhákat neki, mint hogy később még ezt is az orra alá dörgölhesse?

Piton őrült dühösnek látszott… Harry persze tudta, hogy a férfi nem fogja számon kérni rajta azt a sok mindent, amit tőle kapott, elvégre az aranycikeszről sem esett azóta szó közöttük, hogy megkapta ajándékba. Uramisten, akkor Piton fizet az összes ételért is, amit ő megeszik! Amikor korábban a férfi azzal áltatta, hogy az iskola áll minden költséget, Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a tanár havonta kap bizonyos összeget azért, hogy őt elláthassa minden szükségessel… tudta milyen sokba kerülhet mindez, elvégre Dursleyék folyton az orra alá dörgölték, amíg még náluk lakott. Most aztán tényleg jól megbántotta a férfit; befogadta őt, pont őt, akit kezdettől fogva ki nem állhatott, költött rá egy csomó pénzt, ő meg megvádolta, hogy mindezt valami önös érdekből vagy hátsó szándékból csinálta. Korábban ez még nagyon is hihető lett volna, de most… azok után, amiket Piton érte tett… biztos azt hiszi, hogy ő a leghálátlanabb kölyök az egész világon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Úgy döntött, először Lupinnal fog beszélni; a férfira még amúgy is várt egy fejmosás Harryvel kapcsolatban, ezért Piton biztos volt benne, már nem lesz ideje vacsorát készíteni, amikor visszatér. Utasította az egyik házimanót, hogy készítsen ki egy adag ételt, és szórjon rá melegítő bűbájt, hogy a fiút – bármikor merészkedik elő a szobájából –, meleg vacsora várja az asztalon.  
>A kandallóba szórt egy maréknyi zöld port, és fejét a tűzbe dugva határozottan elkiáltotta magát: „Lupin dolgozószobája".<br>A férfi meglepődött, amikor meglátta, de szokás szerint azonnal beinvitálta a szobájába.  
>– Perselus – üdvözölte udvariasan.<br>– Nem fogom sokáig húzni a dolgot, vérfarkas, de addig nem megyek el innen, amíg meg nem bizonyosodok: tisztán és érthetően felfogtad, amit mondani szándékozok. – A Piton hangjából áradó indulatra Lupin szemöldöke megemelkedett, de nem szólt közbe, így a másik zavartalanul folytathatta. – Hogy lehet az, hogy bár egy egész évig tanítottál a Roxfortban, mégsem lehet rád bízni egy gyereket néhány órára?  
>A Remus arcán elömlő totális értetlenség csak tovább szította Perselus dühét. – A fiú újra és újra olyan állapotban tér vissza innen, hogy kezdem megkérdőjelezni, egyáltalán érdemes-e engedélyeznem ezeket a látogatásokat…<br>– Várj egy percet, Perselus.  
>– Nem várok semennyit, vérfarkas! Sebekkel és zúzódásokkal tele jön haza, amiket neked kellett volna meggyógyítanod, vagy, ha már nem tetted, legalább közölnöd velem, hogy történt valami. Képtelen vagy elégedetten és sértetlenül visszahozni a nap végén…<br>– Zúzódások?  
>– Elesett azon az átkozott jégpályán!<br>– Nem láttam, hogy megsérült. Ha tudtam volna…  
>– Mert nem figyelsz rá oda eléggé! – üvöltötte. – Elhozod ide, aztán kettesben hagyod Blackkel! Az az alak veszélyes!<br>– Ő a keresztapja, és a kettőtök rivalizálása ezen nem változtat. Akkor látja Harryt, amikor csak akarja.  
>– Szerintem, ha véget vetnénk ezeknek a szombati látogatásoknak, nem sok esélye lenne találkozni vele.<br>– Úgy emlékszem, te találtad ki az egészet.  
>– És látszólag hibát követtem el.<br>– Perselus, elég. Nézd, sajnálom; nem tudtam, hogy Harry megsérült, azt hittem, elárulná nekem, ha…  
>– A fiú trollokkal, meg baziliszkuszokkal harcol; aligha panaszkodna amiatt, hogy elesett a jégen.<br>– Elismerem, hibáztam, Perselus. Hibáztam, de ez nem fordul elő még egyszer. Ez a vitájuk Siriusszal pedig meg fog oldódni… te és Harry ennél jobban is összevesztetek már, nem értem, miért érdekel ez annyira téged.  
>– Mivel utána nekem kell együtt lennem vele, nagyon is érdekel, Lupin.<br>– Rendben, értelek, de hagyd, hogy eljöjjön ezen a hétvégén.  
>– Nem megy sehova. Ha látni akarod, gyere a kastélyba; jobb lesz, ha szemmel tartalak titeket.<br>– Ezt most komolyan gondolod, Perselus? – Mivel a férfinak egy arcizma se rándult, Lupin rájött, hogy ezt a vitát nem nyerheti meg. – De akkor Sirius is jöhet, ugye?  
>– Kizárt dolog!<br>– Harry nem lesz igazán boldog, amíg nem tisztázzák ezt a problémát kettejük között. Kérlek, ne tiltsd el őket egymástól, azt Harry sem fogja megköszönni neked.  
>– Szerinted engem mennyire érdekel, hogy „Harry mit köszön meg nekem"?<br>Remus csak a szemét forgatta, amitől Perselus persze nem derült jobb kedvre.  
>– Ez minden?<br>– Nem. Potternek támogatásra van szüksége.  
>– Tessék?<br>– Albus vissza akarja küldeni.  
>– A rokonaihoz? – „Ki máshoz" – üzente Piton bosszús tekintete, de Lupin nem törődött vele.<br>– Nem engedem, hogy visszatérjen oda. Az a hely nem alkalmas… egy gyerek számára.  
>– Persze hogy nem, igazad van. El sem hiszem, hogy képes lenne visszaküldeni. Mindent elmondtál neki?<br>– Nyilván.  
>– De miért… miért tenne ilyet? Mit akar elérni ezzel?<br>– Folyton a Sötét Nagyúr elleni védelmet hozza fel indokként; hogy a vér köteléke a legbiztonságosabb, s nincs másik alternatíva, mely ennél nagyobb védelemmel látná el a fiút.  
>– Miért, miféle alternatívákat ajánlott fel ezen kívül?<br>– Semmilyet. Azt mondja, ez az egyetlen megoldás.  
>– Értem, és mit akarsz, én mit tegyek?<br>– Nyerj nekem időt. Van néhány… ötletem, de a megvalósításhoz haladékra van szükségem. Az én ellenérveim süket fülekre találtak nála, hátha neked és Blacknek nagyobb szerencsétek lesz.  
>– Hát persze, beszélni fogunk vele. Ez nem is kérdés. De mit találtál ki?<br>– Nos… még nem teljesen kidolgozott a dolog. Először is olyan megoldás kell, amely Harry… Potternek – tette hozzá a vezetéknevet egy hajszállal később, remélve, hogy Lupin gúnyolódásnak fogja értelmezni –, megfelelő védelmet nyújt a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben. Másodszor, olyan terv kell, amelybe a Minisztérium nem tud belekötni. Az ő beavatkozásuk nem lenne biztonságos, Potter nem kerülhet be a rendszerükbe, ők nem tudják ellátni a megfelelő védelemmel. Másrészt Potter nyilván szívesebben maradna olyannal, akit ismer, s akiben megbízik.  
>– Világos, de még mindig nem tudom, hogy találsz olyasvalakit, aki az összes kritériumnak megfelel.<br>– Albus a biztonságát tartja leginkább szem előtt. Nem maradhat az iskolai birtokon a Minisztérium tudta nélkül, így olyan emberre van szükségünk, aki nem bánja, hogy a legszigorúbb biztonsági feltételek mellett kell élnie az életét. Ezenkívül rendkívül erős varázslónak vagy boszorkánynak kell lennie, olyasvalakinek, aki hajlandó minden áron megvédeni a fiút. Ez biztosan megfelelne Albus feltételeinek.  
>– Hogyan találunk ilyen embert? – kérdezte Lupin.<br>– A muglik nem akarják őt. Nem fognak ellenkezni, ha meg kell válniuk tőle… talán köthetünk velük valamiféle egyezséget. Ők maradnának ugyan a fiú törvényes gondviselői, de jogokkal ruháznák fel ezt a másik személyt, aki felelősséget vállal Potterért.  
>– Kire gondoltál?<br>– Pontosan ez az, amit időbe kerül. Meg kell környékeznem azokat az embereket, akiket Potter ismer, akik megbízhatóak, és akik Albus igényeit is kielégítik. A lista nem lesz hosszú, de fel kell keresnem őket, és el kell magyaráznom nekik a szituációt.  
>– És mit szól Harry mindehhez?<br>– Még nem mondtam el neki – vallotta be Perselus. – Arra gondoltam, talán hasznossá tehetnéd magad, és ajánlhatnál embereket, akik megfelelnének a feladatra. Plusz, tájékoztathatnád a kutyát a történtekről.  
>– Ahhoz előbb be kell avatnom néhány dologba…<br>– Azt hittem, ő is tud a fiú családjáról.  
>– Nagy általánosságban igen, de bizonyos részleteket még nem árultam el neki.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ezúttal tényleg elszúrta a dolgot. Vitájuk óta Piton se nem szólította, se nem nézett be hozzá, pedig már rengeteg idő eltelt. Nem lett volna szabad olyasmiket feltételeznie Pitonról. Tudta, hogy sosem tenné meg, egyszerűen biztos volt benne; a férfi még parázs vitáik hevében sem vagdalkozott a családjával kapcsolatos megjegyzésekkel, pedig akkoriban tényleg utálta őt. Mégis, Harry furának találta, hogy a tanár egy kisebb vagyont költsön egy olyan diákjára, akit ki nem állhat; úgy érezte legalább egy értelmes magyarázattal tartozik neki a férfi erre a talányra.  
>Azt kívánta, bár evett volna többet ebédre, mert veszettül korogni kezdett a gyomra. Mégsem akart kimenni; ha Piton nem hívja, akkor nyilván még mindig dühös rá, ilyenkor pedig kár ráerőltetni a társaságát.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sokkal később ért vissza, mint előre tervezte, de csak akkor jött rá mennyire, mikor az órára pillantva látta, hogy az majdnem éjfelet mutat. Black megígérte, hogy segíteni fog Lupinnak, de Piton eljött, mielőtt a férfi megérkezhetett volna.  
>Épp csak elsétált a konyha mellett, mégis észrevette, hogy a korábban kikészített étel teljesen érintetlen. Talán Harry megbetegedett, csak ő nem vette észre korábban?<br>Sietve a fiú szobájához masírozott, bekopogott, és választ sem várva kitárta az ajtót. Látta, hogy Harry az ágyon fekve bóbiskol, de még hálóruháját sem vette át, abban feküdt le, amit egész nap viselt. Piton egy pillanat alatt az ágy mellett termett.  
>– Harry? – szólította halkan, de amikor a másik nem válaszolt, felemelte a hangját. – Potter?<br>– Hmm? – motyogta álmosan a fiú.  
>– Beteg vagy? – nézett merőn a bambán pislogó tinédzser arcába Piton.<br>– Nem…  
>– Nem vagy rosszul? Nem fáj a fejed? – kérdezte, és alaposan végigmérte, hogy megállapítsa a baj okát.<br>– Nem – felelte most már teljes zavarban Harry. Pitonban az aggodalmat egy pillanat alatt felváltotta a düh.  
>– A konyhába! Most rögtön! – vicsorogta.<br>– Tessék?  
>– Indíts!<br>Harry kábán követte a férfit a konyhába, és szemét dörzsölgetve foglalt helyet az asztal mellett. Csak akkor ébredt fel teljesen, amikor megcsapta orrát a főtt étel illata. Óvatosan Pitonra pillantott. – Gondolom, még nem felejtetted el, hogyan kell enni.  
>Harry úgy döntött, figyelmen kívül hagyja a gúnyos hangot, ehelyett sietve megmarkolta a villáját, és beledöfte az ételbe.<br>– Miért nem ettél semmit, amíg nem voltam itthon? – kérdezte Perselus. Eltűnődött, ugyan miféle véleménnyel lehet róla a fiú, ha még több mint egy hónap együtt töltött idő után is azt gondolja, orra alá dörgöli majd kellemesnek cseppet sem mondható családi életét, és azt hiszi, Perselus megtiltaná neki még az evést is. _– Mikor lett számomra ennyire fontos, hogy Harrynek meg se forduljon a fejében ilyesmi velem kapcsolatban?_ – tűnődött magában.  
>– Nem is tudtam, hogy elment – közölte Harry, bár szája tele volt rizzsel.<br>– Azt hitted, annak a tetejébe, hogy a neked vásárolt ruhákat majd számon kérem rajtad, még éheztetni is foglak? – kérdezte dühösen, és két kezét keresztbe téve meredten fixírozta a fiút.  
>– NEM! – tiltakozott Harry hevesen. Feldúltnak látszott, még az evést is abbahagyta.<br>– Akkor magyarázd el, Potter – kérte Perselus, és fáradtan leereszkedett a Harryével szemközti székre.  
>– Harry – szólt rá a fiatalabb varázsló.<br>– Harry – bólintott Piton, kijavítva magát.  
>– Azt mondta, maradjak a szobámban; nem akart látni engem, én pedig azt felételeztem, akkor jobb, ha nem jövök ki. Nem akartam még ezzel is jobban felingerelni.<br>– Én… nézd, Harry, amíg itt vagy, legalább háromszor fogsz enni egy nap. Teljesen mindegy, mennyire húzol fel, ez nem fog megváltozni. Azt hittem, erre magadtól is rájöttél már.  
>– Rájöttem, de nem hittem, hogy… nézze, sajnálom, én nem hiszem, hogy azért vett nekem dolgokat, hogy aztán számon kérje rajtam… nem hiszem, hogy valaha ilyet tenne – habogta kétségbeesett igyekezettel, de Perselus két kezét felemelve csendre intette.<br>– Sosem akartam elárulni neked, hogy én magam fizettem ki azokat a ruhákat – mondta, és pár pillanatig Harry szemébe nézve folytatta. – Ha korábban nem is fogadtad volna el, remélem most, hogy kiderült, nem akarom „számon kérni őket rajtad", mégis megteszed.  
>– De uram… nagyon drágák voltak, nem kellett volna… meg tudom venni a saját ruháimat.<br>– Még egyszer, utoljára elmondom. Egy gyereknek nem kell fizetnie azért, hogy kielégítsék az alapvető igényeit. Nem fizet lakbért, nem vásárol magának sem ruhákat, sem ételt. Én fogok fizetni, mert én voltam az, aki befogadott, és _szívesen_ teszem – szótagolta, amilyen türelmesen csak tudta, pedig kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből.  
>– Voltak ruháim – ellenkezett Harry csendesen. Nyilván úgy érezte, még nem adhatja fel.<br>– Nem voltak elég jók.  
>– Jóságos Merlin, akkor magától van a kabát is! – kerekedett el Harry szeme, ahogy felismerte az igazságot. Perselus visszatartott egy kitörni készülő ingerült morgást. Tudta, nem teljesen a fiú hibája, hogy ilyen nehezen fogad el bármit is.<br>– Pontosan ezért nem akartam, hogy megtudd. Dobd. Végre. A. Témát.  
>Harry tűnődött pár pillanatig. – Csak hogyha rendben vagyunk.<br>– Pardon?  
>– Abbahagyom, ha rendben vagyunk. Elfogadom a ruhákat, és nem beszélek róluk többet, ha elfelejti, amit korábban mondtam.<br>– A büntetés még áll – közölte Perselus, és felemelkedett. Mikor látta, hogy Harry arckifejezése nem borul el a koszos üstök sikálásának gondolatára, hozzátette. – Rendben vagyunk. Most menj lefeküdni.


	19. Chapter 19

19. fejezet

Perselus alig aludt aznap éjjel, de próbált nem túl fáradtnak látszani, amikor fogadta Lupin hívását a Hop-hálózaton keresztül.  
>– Miután beszéltem Siriusszal, mindegyiküket felkerestem, és elmagyaráztam nekik a szituációt.<br>– És?  
>– Belementek. Már csak a részleteket kell megvitatnunk Albusszal. Múlt éjjel küldtem is neki egy sürgős baglyot, és előkészítettem egy megbeszélést, amelyen mindannyian jelen leszünk.<br>– Ma reggel fogom közölni Potterrel, mi a helyzet. Így legalább lesz egy napja, hogy döntsön; nem mintha egy ilyen horderejű döntéshez elég lenne ennyi idő – morogta frusztráltan Perselus.  
>– Valóban nem – értett egyet Lupin. – Mondd meg neki, hogy holnap én is ott leszek, és… mit gondolsz, hívjam el Siriust is?<br>– Nem. Így sem lesz könnyű dolga, hogy ilyen kérdésben szinte azonnal választ várunk tőle; kötve hiszem, hogy még Blackkel is foglalkozni akar – mordult fel Perselus.  
>– Vitatkoztak, ez tény. De Sirius ettől még ugyanúgy a keresztapja, ahogy eddig.<br>– Nem olyan régen kezdte el ezt az egész „keresztapáskodást".  
>– A rácsok mögül, ahová mellesleg épp Harry szüleinek közvetett meggyilkolásáért zárták be, aligha kereshette vele a kapcsolatot. Kérlek, ne beszélj folyton ilyen magas lóról, Perselus; évekig semmibe vetted a fiút, ne tégy úgy, mintha hirtelen te lennél az egyetlen, akinek fontos a jóléte. – Ezzel Lupin feje eltűnt a kandallóból, mielőtt Perselus a képébe vághatta volna saját csípős válaszát.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Harry, egy szóra, légy szíves – szólította Perselus a fiút a kanapéról.  
>– Igen? – Harry a szemét dörzsölgetve sétált be a szobába, és amikor Piton savanyú arccal megkérte, hogy üljön le mellé, máris rossz sejtése támadt. – Csak nem az üstökről van szó? Tudom, hogy még ma meg kell csinálnom, és tényleg sajnálom, de nem hittem, hogy maga…<br>– Nem a büntetésedről van szó – ami mellesleg még mindig áll –, de jelenleg nincs időnk ezzel foglalkozni. Valamit sürgősen meg kell beszélnem veled.  
>Harry gyomra most már valóban összeugrott az idegességtől; amikor Piton időt szánt arra, hogy komolyan megvitasson vele „sürgős" ügyeket, az sosem jelentett semmi jót.<br>– Szóval… khm… most mit csináltam?  
>– Azt akarod mondani, hogy a múlt este óta eltelt rövid idő alatt is képes lennél bajba keveredni?<br>– Hát lehet… – vigyorodott el Harry, remélve, hogy legalább ezzel enyhítheti kicsit a feszültséget. Aggasztó volt és fura, hogy Piton egyáltalán nem reagált, sőt, ha lehet, még a korábbinál is idegesebbnek tűnt.  
>– Ugye megérted, milyen komoly dolog volt, amikor elhoztunk a törvényes gondviselőidtől? – kérdezte végül.<br>– Igen – felelte óvatosan Harry. Nem tetszett neki, hogy ilyen fordulatot vett a beszélgetés.  
>– Mostanáig ezt a helyzetet… nos… nem kezeltül túl hivatalosan – folytatta Piton, és látszott rajta, milyen óvatosan válogatja meg a szavait. Amikor Harry nem válaszolt, tovább beszélt. – Úgy tűnik, elengedhetetlen, hogy amilyen hamar csak lehet, hivatalossá tegyük megváltozott életkörülményeidet.<br>Ez nem hangzik annyira borzalmasnak… de miért feszeng Piton ilyen nagyon?  
>– Akkor most mit fogunk tenni? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan. Elhatározta, hogy bármibe belemegy, ha Dursleyéktől a lehető legtávolabb maradhat.<br>– Nincs túl sok lehetőség – folytatta komor arccal Piton. – A jelenlegi helyzetedben képtelenség csak úgy eltávolítani téged a gondviselőidtől, főleg hivatalosan…  
>– De miért? – vágott közbe Harry, bezsebelve Pitontól egy helytelenítő pillantást.<br>– Mert ahhoz a Minisztériumnak is lenne egy-két szava, és mi nem akarjuk vállalni a kockázatot, hogy esetleg egy árvaházban, vagy otthonban köss ki. – Harry megborzongott a gondolatra.  
>– Ne, árvaházat ne.<br>– Így van, azt jobb lenne elkerülni – értett egyet Piton. – Javaslatom szerint alá kellene íratni egy nyilatkozatot a rokonaiddal, amely szerint ők maradnának a törvényes gyámjaid, de jogokat ruháznának egy másik személyre, aki valójában a gondodat viselné.  
>– Ez jól hangzik, azt hiszem.<br>– Ez annyit jelent, hogy a Minisztérium nem értesülne a gondviselőd személyében beállt változásról, neked mégsem Dursleyékkel kellene élned, és nem ők hoznának döntéseket a nevedben – magyarázta Piton, figyelmesen tanulmányozva a fiú arcát.  
>– Nem kellene visszamennem hozzájuk, és a Minisztérium sem lenne beavatva? – kérdezte Harry.<br>– Pontosan. Az az egészben a legnehezebb, hogy nem adhatunk okot a Minisztériumnak a gyanakvásra. Nem sejthetik, hogy változás állt be az életkörülményeid terén, és ezért a lehető leggyorsabban kell cselekednünk.  
>– Értem.<br>– A kastélyban nem maradhatsz, az túl gyanús lenne. Az igazgató szerint már így is túl sokáig maradtál. – Dumbledore említésére Piton arca elborult, és amikor megpöccintette pálcáját, az asztalról a kezébe szálló papír sokkal nagyon zizegéssel landolt a tenyerén, mint az Harry szerint szükséges lett volna. – Van egy listám… – mondta, és lassan kisimította a pergament.  
>– Miről? – képedt el Harry. <em>Mi a csudának írt listát? Csak nem megint újabb szabályok…<em>  
>– Ha nem vágnál folyton a szavamba, talán el tudnám mondani – szakította meg Piton irritált hangja Harry gondolatmenetét. – Ez azoknak az embereknek a listája, akik megfelelő védelmet tudnának biztosítani neked, és szívesen befogadnának.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A fiú egy pillanatra zavartnak tűnt, aztán lassacskán eltűnt az arcáról minden érzelem, és teljesen kifejezéstelenné vált, ahogy gépiesen a felé nyújtott pergamenért nyúlt. – Értem – mondta végül.  
>– Van időd, hogy végiggondold, kivel akarsz élni, de sajnos nem túl sok. Szeretném, ha holnapig megpróbálnál dönteni. Kérlek, ne siesd el, mert ez nem csak egyetlen nyár idejére szóló elhatározás, hanem talán egészen addig ott élsz majd, amíg nagykorú nem leszel, és valószínűleg karácsonyra és húsvétra is oda térsz majd haza.<br>– Értem – ismételte meg a fiú, pillantását mereven a listára szegezve.  
>– Az igazgató és Lupin holnap idejönnek, hogy megvitassuk a részleteket. Mindent megértettél?<br>Harry pár másodperces hallgatás után szólalt csak meg. – Igen, uram, minden teljesen világos.  
>Perselus bólintott, és magára hagyta Harryt a pergamennel.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry feltűnően csendes volt aznap este a vacsoránál. Piton még sosem látta, hogy akár egyetlen bájital főzetének akkora figyelmet szentelt volna, mint amilyen gonddal ette most az elé kirakott ételt.  
>– Van bármi, amit esetleg szeretnél megbeszélni a holnapi találkozó előtt? – kérdezte, miközben Harry előrenyúlt, hogy szedjen magának a szószból.<br>– Nem, uram – felelte a fiú kurtán.  
>– Elég nehezen hiszem, hogy egyáltalán semmi mondanivalód nincs a dologgal kapcsolatban.<br>Harry vállat vont, és falatozott tovább.  
>A vacsora további részében már egyikük sem szólalt meg, s amikor Perselus végül megkérdezte, szeretne-e repetát, a fiú udvarias „Nem, uram"-mal válaszolt, és a legnagyobb csendben visszavonult. Perselus komoran nézett utána.<br>Nem kellett különösebben éles megfigyelőnek lennie ahhoz, hogy lássa, Harry vállán nem csupán annak a bizonyos döntésnek a súlya nyugszik. Próbálta visszaidézni a korábbi beszélgetést. Talán akkor mondott valamit, ami felzaklatta? Pár pillanat múlva beugrott neki, hogy megemlítette a fiúnak Lupint, aki szintén jelen lesz a másnapi találkozón, és rájött, hogy Harry most először fog találkozni a férfival, mióta Blackkel az a nagy veszekedés történt. Igen, biztosan ettől volt annyira rosszkedvű.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Harry? – Perselus megállt az ajtóban. A fiú a tőle kapott gyakorló cikesszel játszott; hol elengedte, hol elkapta, kísértetiesen emlékeztetve a férfit James Potterre. – Megértem, hogy egyáltalán nem… fair, hogy ilyen komoly döntést várunk el tőled ennyire rövid idő alatt, de muszáj látnom, hogy legalább gondolkozol rajta. Nem kis erőfeszítésembe került, hogy megszervezzem neked ezt az egészet – mondta, miközben le sem vette róla a szemét.  
>– Értem. Köszönöm, uram.<br>– Harry… – Perselust kezdte idegesíteni ez a se hideg, se meleg hozzáállás.  
>– Gondolkodom rajta, uram.<br>– Lupin jelenléte netán problémát jelent neked?  
>– Nem, uram.<br>– Úgy emlékszem, még nem találkoztál vele azóta, hogy kirándulni vitt a születésnapodon – kezdte óvatosan, roppant tapintatosnak érezve magát, hogy ilyen szépen fogalmazott. Elvégre azt is mondhatta volna, hogy „aznap, amikor üvöltözve rontottál ki a kandallóból".  
>– Nem lesz gond, nem ő az, akire… – Elhallgatott, és újra vállat vont. – Minden rendben lesz, uram.<br>Piton nem is igazán tudta, mit várt a fiútól, de érezte, hogy ez az idegtépő _udvariasság_ lassan kihozza a sodrából.  
>– Ha valami zavar, vagy bánt, talán még most kéne megbeszélnünk, hogy a döntésedre ne legyen hatással az esetleges rossz hangulatod – mondta, de közben teljesen tanácstalan volt. Érezte, hogy a fiú az előbb nem hazudott Lupinnal kapcsolatban, de ha nem miatta ilyen kedvetlen, akkor mi lehet az oka ennek a fura hangulatának?<br>– Semmi sem zavar, professzor. Csak a listán gondolkodom, esküszöm.  
>– Nos… örülök, hogy… ilyen komolyan fontolgatod a dolgot, de talán könnyebben tudnál dönteni, ha beszélgetnénk róla.<br>– Nem hiszem, hogy szükségem lenne rá, de azért köszönöm, hogy felajánlotta, uram – vont vállat Harry nyugodtan.  
>– Ne mondd, igazán? – Piton hangjában türelmetlenség csendült.<br>– Igen, uram.  
>Perselus hősiesen küzdött az egész testében szétáradó frusztráció ellen. Úgy érezte, mindenképpen meg kell vitatniuk a dolgot; ilyen nehéz döntést nem hozhat meg a fiú könnyelműen. Végül csak annyit mondott „Majd holnap megbeszéljük", mert tudta, semmi értelme próbálkozni nála, amikor ilyen nevetségesen szélsőséges hangulatban van.<br>Harry – szándékosan-e vagy sem, ki tudja –, megzabolázta magát és a viselkedését, s abból az őszinte fiúból, aki egy napja még olyan bátran megkérdezte, hogy „ha dobom a témát, rendben vagyunk-e", szinte pillanatok alatt átváltozott egy udvarias, ámde hallgatag valakivé, aki mindenre egy vagy kétszavas válaszokat ad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry másnap kedvetlenül ült le reggelizni a bájitaltan tanárral szemközti székbe. Látta rajta, hogy egyre mérgesebb, pedig egyáltalán nem állt szándékában feldühíteni. Egyszerűen nem akart a lehetőségeiről diskurálni, főleg nem Pitonnal.  
>– Attól tartok összetévesztesz engem valami fajankóval, aki szótlanul tűr mindent, Harry. Elegem volt a viselkedésedből – morogta, és türelmetlenül a fiú elé lökött egy tál müzlit.<br>– Miről beszél? – adta az értetlent Harry.  
>– Ne játszd itt az idiótát, kölyök!<br>Harry összerezzent, de nem ellenkezett. Ugyan, mit számít már, hogyan szólítja őt Piton? Kétségbeesetten kutatott agyában valami téma után, aminek semmi köze a férfi átkozott listájához.  
>– Jó. Szeretné, ha visszaadnám a ruhákat?<br>– Szándékosan próbálsz idegesíteni? – bámult rá Piton hitetlenkedve.  
>– Nem, csak arra céloztam, hogy nagyon drágák voltak, és maga azt mondta, azért kellett magának megvennie őket, mert felelősséggel tartozott értem, és hát… most már nem tartozik, vagy nincs igazam? – vont vállat Harry.<br>– Vagyis úgy gondoltad, most rögtön leráncigálom rólad az összeset és visszaveszem? Tegnap csak gyanakodtam, hogy inzultálni próbálsz, de kezdek biztos lenni benne – sziszegte sötéten.  
>Na, persze, most nyilván minden vágya, hogy jól megbüntethesse valamiért, de ő is tudja, hogy semmi értelme. Már úgysem fog itt lakni, akkor meg nem mindegy?<br>– Kifizethetem magának az árát, ha akarja – ajánlkozott Harry. Megígérte ugyan, hogy többet nem hozza szóba, de ez még akkor volt, mikor azt hitte, Pitonnál marad egész nyáron.  
>– <em>Fogd be a szád<em>, Potter! Ez mindig is csupán ideiglenes megoldás volt, és ezt már akkor is nagyon jól tudtam, mikor megvettem azokat az átkozott ruhákat!  
>– Ideiglenes, hát persze. Felfogtam – vágta rá Harry, és érezte, hogy hangja keserűbben cseng, mint szerette volna.<br>– Egyszerűen fel nem foghatom, Potter, hogy vagy képes ruhákról beszélni ahelyett, hogy kivel szeretnél élni a továbbiakban.  
>– Majd beszélünk róla, ha Remus is megérkezett, uram – sietett megnyugtatni Harry.<br>– Ne próbálj mellőzni engem, Potter. – Harry elhúzta a száját. Gondolhatta volna, hogy Pitont nem olyan könnyű átverni.  
>– Ne próbálom mellőzni, uram.<br>– Beszélni _fogsz_ erről, vagy velem, vagy a… Lupinnal – mondta, de Harry elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést, és a nappaliba vonult, hogy ott várjon a többiekre.  
>Hallotta, ahogy Piton dühösen becsapja a konyhaszekrény ajtaját; az előbbi egyoldalú párbeszéd nyilván nem derítette jobb kedvre. Harry tudta, hogy a férfi korábban minden türelmét latba vetette, hogy ne ordibálással vezesse le rajta frusztrációját, de arra gondolt, rövid idő múlva Pitonnak már úgysem kell majd vele foglalkoznia. Szerette volna megkérdezni, pontosan mikorra várható Remus és Dumbledore érkezése, de félt a tanárt újból felidegesíteni.<br>Lupin érkezett meg elsőként; nyugodt arccal, és olyan elegáns könnyedséggel lépett ki a lángok közül, amiről Harry csak álmodni mert, hogy egyszer talán elsajátítja. Ügyetlen mosolyt villantott a férfi felé, aki hasonlóan viszonozta a köszönésre tett próbálkozást.  
>– Hogy vagy?<br>– Hát… egész jól – vont vállat Harry. – És te?  
>– Velem semmi gond, Harry, elvégre nem én vagyok, akinek ilyen nagy döntést kell meghoznia ma reggel.<br>A fiú elfintorodott, de azért rábólintott. – Nem olyan nagy ügy.  
>– De igen, nagyon is az. Ha már itt tartunk, valamikor majd beszélnünk kell a múlt hétről…<br>– Nem akarok beszélni róla, és Siriusról sem – vágta rá Harry gyorsan.  
>– Nézd… nem állt szándékomban szóba hozni, de ha már témánál vagyunk… ha szeretnél beszélgetni…<br>– Nem! – A fiú hevesen megrázta a fejét.  
>– Harry…<br>– Semmi kedvem diskurálni róla, már úgyis beszélgettünk erről Pitonnal.  
>– Hát nem tudom, ez mennyire volt jó ötlet, de nem fogok veled erőszakoskodni. Ha apádról nem akarsz hallani, megértem, de mindenképp beszélnünk kell Siriusról – mondta Lupin, és mivel nem jött válasz, tovább ütötte a vasat. – Sirius imád téged, kisbaba korodtól ismer, és ő a keresztapád. Ha a Minisztérium nem vadászna rá még mindig, gondolkodás nélkül magához venne. Tudom, mennyire dühös vagy rá azért, amiket mondott, de próbáld megérteni… erről a rivalizálással Perselusszal… nem könnyű lemondania. <em>Tizenkét évig<em> volt Azkabanban, így nehéz megértenie, milyen sok minden megváltozott ennyi idő alatt. Mégis mindent megtesz, csak miattad.  
>– Nem azért akadtam ki rá, mert utálja Pitont! – kelt ki magából Harry.<br>– De nem akarod elmondani nekem, hogy tulajdonképpen miért vagy rá dühös – folytatta helyette Lupin. – Én csak azt mondom, legalább engedd újra közel magadhoz, beszélgessetek, és próbáld megérteni, hogy tizenkét börtönben töltött év után az ember igenis követ el hibákat. Nagyon szeret téged.  
>Harry fújt egyet, de csak egy „sajnálom"-ot tudott kipréselni magából. Tudta, hogy Lupinnak igaza van; nem lenne szabad eltaszítania magától az egyetlen embert, aki <em>tényleg<em> be akarja őt fogadni, és aki valóban törődik vele, de… nem tudta csak úgy túltenni magát a csalódáson, amit múlt héten átélt. Korábban azt hitte, hogy az esetet – amikor Sirius annak idején a vérfarkassá változott Lupin karmai közé küldte Pitont – meg lehet valahogy magyarázni… hogy nem is volt szándékos, csak valami ostoba félreértés; de már ebben sem volt annyira biztos.  
>– A sajnálkozás nem elég Harry, azt szeretném, ha beszélnél vele – kérte Remus.<br>– Lupin – zengett fel Piton hangja, aki a konyhaajtóban állva biccentett a férfinak, és csak futólag pillantott Harry felé.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Szerencsés volt épp most lerohanni ezzel? – kérdezte Perselus, és a kanapén összekuporodó Harry felé bökött.  
>– Muszáj, hogy rendezze a kapcsolatát a keresztapjával.<br>– Inkább arról beszélj vele, hogy kivel akar együtt élni – váltott témát hirtelen Piton.  
>– Azt hittem, azon már túl vagytok. Nincs ehhez egy kicsit késő? – kérdezte Lupin hitetlenkedve.<br>– Ne fárassz, farkas! Egyetlen estém volt, és Albus tíz percen belül itt lesz. Beszélj vele!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Akkor készen állsz, Harry?  
>– Igen, azt hiszem.<br>– Remek. Albus máris itt lesz. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy mindent ilyen hirtelen zúdítottunk a nyakadba, de Perselusnak gyorsan kellett intézkednie. Tegnap reggel már összehívtunk egy találkozóra mindenkit, aki fenn volt a listán, hogy beszélhessenek Albusszal, vagyis mostanra csak a részletek tisztázása maradt – magyarázta Lupin a tőle telhető legmegnyugtatóbb hangon.  
>– De miért kellett Dumbledore-ral találkozniuk? – lepődött meg Harry. Látta, hogy Lupin kissé zavarba jön az ő bizonytalanságától.<br>– Ez a megoldás Perselus ötlete volt, csak biztosra kellett mennünk, hogy Albus is áldását adja rá, s így láthassuk, hogy mind egy véleményen vagyunk-e a védelmeddel kapcsolatban. Elmagyaráztam mindenkinek, hogy igen szigorúak lesznek a feltételek, és nem lesz könnyű így élni, de Albus lesz az, aki pontosan meghatározza a részleteket.  
>– De hogy érted, hogy „áldását adja rá"? Miért ne tenné?<br>– Meglep, hogy Perselus még nem tett említést neked erről. Albusnak nagyon fontos, hogy a lehető leghatékonyabb védelmet biztosítsa számodra. Meg akar győződni arról, hogy ez a megoldás nem sodorja veszélybe az életed.  
>– Vagyis, ha neki nem tetszik a dolog, még mindig visszaküldhet Dursleyékhez.<br>– Ha rajtunk múlik, nem.  
>– De Piton azt mondta…<br>– Már értem, miért nem mondott többet Perselus – motyogta csak úgy maga elé Lupin. – Nem lesz gond. Albusnak meg kell értenie, hogy ez a legjobb megoldás.  
>Diszkrét kopogás hangzott fel az ajtó felől, és ahogy Harry felugrott, hogy válaszoljon rá, még pont elcsípte Piton Lupinnak címzett szarkasztikus „Ez szép volt, farkas" megjegyzését.<br>– Jó reggelt Harry, Perselus és Remus – üdvözölte őket komoran a mágus, és udvariasan várt, hogy valaki beinvitálja.  
>– Öhm… jöjjön csak be, uram – nyögte ki Harry. Érezte a három felnőtt között eluralkodó feszültséget, és utálta az egészet.<br>– Nos, ideje, hogy komolyan elbeszélgessünk – kezdte az igazgató, és amikor a székek felé mutatott Harry már indult volna, hogy helyet foglaljon, egy határozott szorítás a vállán viszont megakadályozta ebben.  
>– Várjunk még egy percet, igazgató úr. Harry, szeretnék veled néhány szót váltani.<br>– Mit… – kezdte volna Harry, de Piton rögtön a szavába vágott.  
>– <em>Most<em> – sziszegte, és a fiút vállánál fogva a hálószoba felé irányította.  
>– Perselus, nincs vesztegetni való időnk…<br>– Megkapja a válaszát, amint beszéltem Harryvel. Szerintem kibír még néhány percet – jelentette ki Piton metsző éllel.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Most azonnal tudni akarom, mi az oka ennek az ostoba viselkedésnek – támadt Harryre rögtön, amint becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó. Elhatározta, nem hagyja, hogy a fiú elsietett, átgondolatlan döntést hozzon valami serdülőkori hangulatingadozás miatt.  
>– Nem érzem úgy, hogy helytelenül viselkedtem, professzor. Én azt hittem, a lehető leggyorsabban kell döntést hoznom – felelte Harry, visszatérve ahhoz az édeskés, idegtépő udvariassághoz, amitől Perselus minden szál haja az égnek meredt.<br>– Úgy látom, Potter, egyáltalán nem értékeled azt a rengeteg erőfeszítést, amit az érdekedben vittem véghez – kezdte veszélyesen bársonyos hangon. – Biztosíthatlak, nem volt egyszerű vállalkozás, és elhiheted, ezt a szobát el nem hagyjuk, amíg meg nem győzöl, hogy komolyan veszed a döntést.  
>– Nagyon is komolyan veszem, uram – közölte Harry nyájasan.<br>– Ne „urazz" itt engem Harry! – üvöltötte magából kikelve Perselus. – Teljesen hülyének nézel?  
>– Nem, professzor.<br>– HARRY! Ülj le, most azonnal, és meg ne szólalj, vagy némító bűbájt szórok rád, mielőtt egészen kihozol a sodromból! – kiabálta, mire Harry habozva leereszkedett az ágy szélére, és elnézve a füle mellett, belebámult a semmibe. – Azt akarom, hogy elmagyarázd nekem, mitől vagy ennyire dühös, mert _az vagy_ – szótagolta, amikor látta, hogy a fiú szólásra nyitja a száját. Úgy érezte épp ésszel már nem viselne el több idegesítő kifogást. – Nem akarom, hogy még egyszer kiejtsd a szádon, hogy nem vagy dühös! Ne magyarázkodj, hogy ez így nem fair, vagy úgy nem fair. Azt akarom, hogy belenézz ide a szemembe, és magyarázd el, hogy mi bánt!  
>Harry úgy ült ott, mint akit az ágyhoz szegeztek, nem szólt, és nem is nézett fel Perselusra.<br>– Nekem van időm, Potter, rendelkezésünkre áll az egész nap, úgyhogy addig húzhatod ezt, ameddig akarod.  
>– Nem vagyok dühös – mondta végül.<br>– Ne _hazudj_ nekem, Potter!  
>– Nem tarthat itt, már úgysincs mit mondanom magának – felelte Harry, és Perselus örült, hogy végre némi frusztrációt vél felfedezni a hangjában.<br>– Szerintem nagyon is van, Potter. Amíg ez az egész el nem intéződik, továbbra is én vagyok a gondviselőd, s mint ilyennek, azt kell tenned, amit én mondok.  
>– Dumbledore-ral akarok beszélni.<br>– A legkevésbé sem érdekel, mit akarsz.  
>– Tudom.<br>A kijelentést hosszú csend követte; a két fél elhallgatott. Egyikük meredt-dühösen fixírozta a falat, míg a másik fenyegetően elállta a kijáratot.  
>– Ezt megmagyaráznád?<br>– Nem! – fakadt ki Harry. Perselus csupán összehúzta a szemét, de nem engedett utat kitörni készülő indulatainak. Örült, hogy legalább ki tudta rángatni Harryt abból az ostoba udvarias hangulatból, tekintete mégis kőkemény maradt, miközben azon tűnődött, ez valóban ugyanaz a fiú-e, aki feldúltan kirontott a kandallójából napokkal ezelőtt.  
>– Mért pont ezek az emberek? – csattant fel végül Harry néhány másodperces feszült csend után, és felmutatta a Piton által írt listát, amit eddig a kezében szorongatott.<br>– Mert hajlandóak befogadni téged, és megbízhatóak. Megértették, hogy a jövőben, vagy akár már most is hatalmas veszély leselkedhet rád, és vállalták a kockázatot, hogy ennek ellenére gondodat viseljék, és megvédjenek, ha szükséges. Azért szűkítettem le a listát pont ezekre az emberekre, hogy te könnyebben választhass, és olyanokkal élhess együtt, akikkel valóban szeretnél – mondta, de pillantása Harryn időzött, aki újfent a gyűrött pergamenre írt neveket bámulta. – Azt hittem, értékelni fogod az áldozatot, amit ezek az emberek hajlandóak lennének meghozni érted. Nincsenek sokan, akik hasonlóan szerencsések.  
>– Nagyon is értékelem!<br>– Fura Potter, mert szerintem több energiát fordítottál az én dühítésemre, mint annak eldöntésére, hogy kivel szeretnél élni a jövőben.  
>Harry nem válaszolt, csak makacsul bámult tovább lefelé.<br>– Egyetlen hajszál választ el attól, hogy elveszítsem a türelmemet veled szemben, te idegesítő, hálátlan… – Perselus erőt vett magán, és megrázta a fejét. – Elég ebből. Többre tartottalak ennél.  
>Letérdelt a fiú elé, hogy találkozzon tekintete a dühtől izzó szempárral, de Harry egészen addig nem ellenkezett, amíg a férfi határozottan meg nem ragadta az állánál fogva, hogy még véletlenül se nézhessen másfelé, csak az ő szemébe. Harry hiába próbálta elfordítani a fejét, Perselus nem hagyta magát.<br>– Ne fáradj, úgysem fog menni, Potter. Az irányomban tanúsított viselkedésednek van bármi köze ehhez a listához? – kérdezte, merőn a fiú szemébe nézve. Harry barátságtalanul nézett vissza rá, de összerezzent, amikor a tanár felcsattant. – _Válaszolj!_  
>– Nem.<br>– Hazudsz. És pontosan tudod, mit gondolok a hazugokról, ugye? – mondta, de nem hagyott időt válaszolni, azonnal folytatta. – Azért vagy dühös, mert nem adtam neked elég időt a döntéshez?  
>– <em>Nem.<em>  
>– Akkor a listán lévő nevek miatt vagy csalódott?<br>– Eresszen el! – Harry hangjába némi kétségbeesés vegyült.  
>– Gondolom, ezt vehetem igennek. Pedig azt hittem, nem kell külön elmagyarázni pont neked, miért nem élhetsz a keresztapáddal, vagy Lupinnal.<br>– Én is tudom, nem vagyok ostoba!  
>– Ezt erősen kétlem – közölte jegesen Piton, majd felállt, és becsapva maga után az ajtót, távozott.<p>

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Hol van Harry?  
>– A szobájában – jött a fintorral kísért kurta válasz.<br>– Ah. Talán jobb is így. – Dumbledore nyugodt hangjától Perselus csak még idegesebb lett.  
>– Miért lenne az jó?<br>– Perselus, beszéltem az összes jelölteddel, és úgy tűnt, közel sem annyira készségesek, mint azt előre gondoltad.  
>– Lupin alig egy napja beszélt velük, s akkor még nagyon is készségesnek tűntek – vicsorogta az igazgató irányába, miközben fel-alá járkált Harry szobájának ajtaja előtt.<br>– Talán azok voltak, de miután beavattam őket a részletekbe… nem kis dolog, amit kérsz tőlük, Perselus.  
>– Nagyon is tisztában vagyok a kérésem komolyságával.<br>– Albus, pontosan miről van szó? – vágott közbe fáradtan Lupin.  
>– Már nem akarják vállalni a feladatot – felelte Albus, s hangjában alig hihető megbánás csendült.<br>– Ha ismernék a szituációt, nem haboznának… Elvégre Minerva a házvezetője, Merlin szerelmére – kiáltott fel hitetlenkedve Lupin.  
>– Maga lebeszélte őket – jegyezte meg Piton érzelemmentes hangon. Nem lepődött meg, pontosan tudta, milyen ügyes manipulátor az igazgató.<br>– Megkérdezték a véleményem, és én elmondtam nekik. Nem hazudhattam, hiszen nem csak Harry, de a saját biztonságuk is veszélybe kerülhet.  
>– Ezt nem hiszem el - motyogta Lupin. Kimerülten végigszántott őszülő haján.<br>– Mindent megtettél, amit csak lehetett, Perselus. Lily sem várna tőled többet. Azt szeretné, hogy a fia biztonságban legyen.  
>– Ez nem Lilyről szól! Most Harry a lényeg!<br>– Szerintem megpróbálhatnánk lenyugodni – próbálkozott Lupin. – Ez a vita sehová sem vezet.  
>– Harry visszamegy, és én minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy megvédjem.<br>– Perselus, te is magadhoz vehetnéd – perdült hirtelen Lupin Perselus felé, hátat fordítva az igazgatónak.  
>– <em>Nem tehetem<em>, ezt már százszor megbeszéltük. Ennyire lyukas a memóriád?  
>– Miért nem?<br>– Pontosan tudod, miért, ostoba!  
>– Nem ideális, ezt felfogtam. De nem is lehetetlen.<br>– Nem ideális? A Sötét Nagyúrnál fogok kémkedni, halálfalókkal fogok diskurálni… Nem lehet…  
>– Én is tudom, de Tudjukki aligha jelenik meg személyesen egy olyan kémje házában, aki közvetlenül Albusról látja el információkkal.<br>– A fiú _nem akar_ velem maradni.  
>– Ezt meg mire alapozod? – Lupin olyan hitetlenkedve bámult rá, hogy Perselus akaratlanul is felhorkant. – Nézd, én azt hittem azért vagyunk itt, hogy a Harry számára legmegfelelőbb lehetőséget megtaláljuk.<br>– Így is van.  
>– Szerintem pedig pontosan ez az. Azt hittem, több hajlandóságot mutatsz majd azok után, hogy...<br>– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem lennék rá hajlandó – csattant fel hevesen Perselus.  
>– Uraim? – szólalt meg halkan Dumbledore, mire mindkét férfi elnémult.<br>Perselus sóbálvánnyá meredve állt a szoba közepén, és a lehetőségein tűnődött. Valóban nem ideális helyzet, de nem is lehetetlen. Meg kell majd magyaráznia a fiúnak, de megvalósítható. Később, amikor majd több idejük lesz Albusszal vitatkozni, még lesz lehetőség átruházni a felügyeletet valaki másra.  
>– Magamhoz veszem az átkozott kölyköt! – jelentette ki hirtelen.<br>– Ezt talán jobban át kéne gondolnunk, Perselus.  
>– Engem nem tudsz olyan könnyedén lebeszélni, Albus. Hajlandó vagyok gyámkodni a fiú felett, bármilyen védelmet találsz is ki, képes leszek együtt élni vele. Ezenkívül megbízhatónak tartasz, elég erős varázsló vagyok, és mindig is meg akartam óvni őt. Ami a kötelezettségeimet illeti; amikor a Sötét Nagyúr újra felemelkedik, el fogom látni a feladatom, ahogy megígértem. Amúgy sem tudhatjuk biztosan, ez mikor történik meg… az is lehet, hogy a fiú addigra rég nagykorú lesz.<br>– És úgy érzed, hogy képes leszel egyszerre helyt állni, mint kém, és mint Harry gondviselője?  
>– Ne kezd… – sziszegte türelmetlenül Piton.<br>– Albus, kérlek, legalább gondolj bele, hogy hová akarod a fiút visszaküldeni! Perselus több mint elég bizonyítékkal szolgált, hogy rendesen el tudja látni ezt a feladatot – állt Lupin Piton oldalára.  
>– Sarokba szorítottatok. Gondolom, Sirius is egyetértene ezzel.<br>– Igen – jelentette ki Lupin határozottan. – Idővel legalábbis – tette hozzá, mire Dumbledore bólintott.  
>– Akkor már csak Harry beleegyezésére van szükségünk, és elkezdhetjük. Minél előbb, annál jobb.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Amikor Piton újra belépett a szobába, már sokkal nyugodtabbnak látszott, de Harry rá se bírt nézni. Fáradt volt. Belefáradt, hogy folyton vitázzon vele, amikor nem is akar, és utálta, hogy folyton az ő megkérdezése nélkül hoznak fontos döntéseket az életében.

– A helyzet megváltozott – közölte Piton, és Harry elé állt, mert a fiúnak egy mozdulata sem utalt arra, hogy észrevette jelenlétét a szobában. – Már nem számít, hajlandó vagy-e rendesen átgondolni a lehetőségeidet, ugyanis egyetlen alternatíva maradt; persze csak ha nem akarsz visszatérni a nagybátyádékhoz. – Erre a bejelentésre Harry zavartan felpillantott. – Ez a lehetőség pedig nem más, mint hogy velem élj a saját házamban.

Hát ez meg hogy került be hirtelen az opciók közé? Az egyik percben még szóba sem jöhet, a másikban meg ez az egyetlen alternatíva? Csak nem Dumbledore kényszeríti Pitont valahogyan erre?

– Maga rajta se volt a listán – mondta Harry, és Piton felé taszította a pergament, aki ahelyett, hogy elkapta volna, pálcája egyetlen intésével megsemmisítette.

– Felejtsd el a listát. Hajlandó vagy dönteni, vagy erre a kérdésre is megtagadod a választ?

– Magával megyek – motyogta Harry, szinte azonnal.

– Azért ennyire nem kell örvendezni – gúnyolódott Piton, amire Harry öldöklő pillantással felelt; nem akart már semmi mást csak, hogy ne beszéljenek erről többet. – A dolog azért nem ennyire egyszerű. – Piton a fiú frusztrált sóhaját eleresztve a füle mellett kihúzta az íróasztal mellett álló széket, és leült vele szemben. Harry feladta; ugyan mi egyszerű mostanában az ő életében?

– Gondolom, még emlékszel, amikor a reputációmról beszélgettünk, amit mindenáron fenn kell tartanom.

– Igen, és azt sem felejtettem el, hogy nem akarta elárulni, miért olyan fontos ez.

– Ha valóban úgy tervezed, hogy velem élsz a közeljövőben – _Várjunk csak_ – gondolta Harry. _Hát ez nem végleges megoldás?_ –, akkor van pár dolog, amit tudnod kell, mielőtt igent mondasz.

Erre már Harryt is furdalni kezdte a kíváncsiság, és feszülten figyelte a tanárt, aki a szokásosnál tovább fontolgatta szavait, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Nem csak azért fontos, hogy mások azt higgyék, utállak és azért bánok kegyetlenül veled, mert rosszban voltam az apáddal. Biztos hallottál már azokról a varázslókról, akik a háborúban a Sötét Nagyúr oldalán álltak.

– Varázslók, mint Malfoy? – találgatott Harry, Piton pedig rábólintott.

– A Nagyúrnak voltak általános támogatói, akik azért álltak mellé, mert úgy érezték, igaza van abban, amit hirdet, de ezek az emberek nagyrészt megtartották maguknak, mit gondolnak. De voltak náluk jóval szenvedélyesebb alakok is, emberek, akik az Ő belső köréhez tartoztak, akik bármit megtettek volna érte. A követői, ha úgy tetszik.

– De ez már nagyon régen volt? Mi közünk nekünk ehhez? – kérdezte Harry, de Piton „fogd be és máris megtudod" pillantása elhallgattatta.

– A Minisztériumnak rendkívül nehéz dolga volt, amikor el akarták kapni őket; vannak varázslatok… illegális átkok, amelyekkel rá lehet venni embereket, hogy azt csinálják, amit mi akarunk. Voltak olyanok is, akik úgy szabadultak ki a börtönből, hogy alkut kötöttek, vagy azt hazudták, parancsoltak nekik egy ilyen átokkal. A Nagyúr egykori követői közül nem mindenki került börtönbe.

– És nem akarja, hogy tudják, maga nem utál engem, azért mert…?

– Tizennégy éve, még azelőtt, hogy legyőzted volna a Sötét Nagyurat, voltak mások is… nem csak a Minisztérium, akik harcoltak ellene.

– Dumbledore professzor? – tippelt Harry.

– Úgy van. És én kémkedtem Albusnak; biztosítottam, hogy mindenről tudjon, amit a Nagyúr kitervelt.

– Szóval maga egy…

– Halálfaló voltam – jelentette ki Piton.

– Halálfaló? – Harry elfintorodott. – Ezt a nevet ők választották maguknak?

– A nevet a Nagyúr követői választották maguknak, és nem a média ragasztotta rájuk, ha erre vagy kíváncsi.

– De még mindig nem értem, miért kell az embereknek azt hinniük, utál engem – vont vállat Harry, mintha az egész egyáltalán nem számítana neki.

– Mint korábban te is mondtad, a Sötét Nagyúr egyszer újra erőre kap, s ha ez bekövetkezik, én is visszatérek egykori szerepemhez. – Piton hangja már-már oktató volt, mintha azt várta volna, hogy a fiú magától is rájön erre.

Harry iszonyodva nézett rá. Miért tenne ilyesmit Piton? – De hát nem lenne az szörnyen veszélyes?

– Természetesen lenne némi kockázat, és pontosan erről akartam beszélni veled. A Sötét Nagyúr bármikor visszatérhet, s ez akár akkor is bekövetkezhet, amíg még velem élsz. Én kénytelen leszek eljárni a halálfalók gyűléseire, és bájitalokat készíteni a Nagyúr számára.

– Voldemort számára főzne bájitalokat? – Harry azt hitte, rosszul hall.

– A _Sötét Nagyúr_ számára, és igen, pontosan ez a helyzet. Mint kém, kénytelen lennék megtenni bizonyos dolgokat, amikre megkér.

– Ez olyan mintha segítene neki?

– Nem tehetünk mást, minthogy a hosszútávú célokra koncentrálunk. Sokkal rosszabb lenne, ha fogalmunk se lenne, mit tervez a Nagyúr legközelebb. De nem azt kérem tőled, hogy ezt megértsd. Lehetséges, hogy mire a Nagyúr visszatér, te már rég nagykorú leszel, de az is lehet, hogy nem. Szeretnél velem élni úgy is, hogy tudod mindezt?

– Igen, még így is szeretnék magával maradni – jelentette ki Harry. Piton elégedettnek tűnt, és lassan felemelkedett.

– Még ma megkezdjük a felkészülést és a védőbűbájok kiszórását a házra. A rokonaiddal is kapcsolatba kell lépnünk. Jobb lesz, ha elkezdesz pakolni.

– Igen, uram – felelte fáradtan Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Akár kezdhetjük is. Mit gondol, meddig fog tartani a megfelelő védelem kiépítése?

– Ha hárman vagyunk, holnap délutánig talán be tudjuk fejezni. Akkor lennék igazán nyugodt, ha Harry holnap estére már nem lenne a kastélyban, de természetesen előbb még a rokonait is értesíteni kell – mondta Albus, Lupin pedig rábólintott.

Perselus eltűnődött. Ehhez vagy megrendeznek egy „jelenetet", ahogy a fiút felteszik a vonatra, vagy egyenesen a rokonaihoz viszik. Ő inkább az elsőre voksolt, és ha Harryt nem foglalná le annyira, hogy duzzogjon, nyilván ő is egyetértene.

– Nem lenne helyes, ha a rokonai beleegyezése nélkül vinnénk el máshová. Nagyon lelassítaná a munkát, ha a nap egy részében csak ketten dolgoznának a bűbájokon? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Ebben az esetben nem valószínű, hogy holnap el tudnánk innen vinni Harryt.

– Sirius is segíthetne. Hop-porral ideutazhatna, és segíthetne a bűbájokkal – vetette fel Lupin.

– Csak időt vesztegetnénk azzal, hogy magyarázkodunk annak a…

– Perselus, kérlek, gondolkozz ésszerűen.

– Nem akarom sem a körletemben, sem a házam közelében látni, s főleg nem akarom, hogy beszéljen Harryvel – vicsorogta Piton.

– Tehetséges varázsló, jól jönne a segítsége. És minden joga megvan hozzá, hogy közel legyen Harryhez – mondta Lupin, idegesítő nyugalommal.

– Menj, és hívd ide őt, Remus – utasította Dumbledore.

– Azt mondtam, _nem_! Vagy talán nem én döntöm el, kit engedek be a saját körletembe? – dohogott Piton teljesen hiába, mivel Lupin addigra már el is tűnt a zöldre színeződött lángok között.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Kizárt dolog, hogy ezt megengedjem! – Black olyan erővel tört ki a kandallóból, hogy pillanatok múlva már ott is állt a szoba közepén. Perselus önelégülten gondolt arra, hogy bár Harry furán viselkedik, mégis ő, Piton fogja őt magához venni, és a fiú vele legalább hajlandó szóba állni.

– Töröld le a vigyort a képedről Pipogyusz! Nem fog megtörténni!

– Vagy ez, vagy Harry visszamegy a rokonaihoz – közölte Dumbledore, és a két férfi közé állt, akik utálkozva meredtek egymásra.

Black egy pillanatra olyan képet vágott, mintha azt akarná mondani, Pitonnál még Dursleyék is jobbak, de végül csak annyit motyogott. – Akkor sem bízom benne.

– Hát persze Black, küldd csak vissza a fiút a rokonaihoz; már így is alig áll szóba veled, tegyél rá még egy lapáttal…

– Nehogy azt hidd, nem tudom, miben mesterkedsz; magadhoz láncolod, és ostoba hazugságokkal tömöd a fejét.

– Le a pálcával, Perselus!

Piton vicsorogva, és erősen vonakodva engedelmeskedett. – Semmi okom, hogy manipulálni próbáljam ellened Black, azt magadtól is remekül elintézted. Szeretnék is gratulálni hozzá – gúnyolódott, és néhányszor összeütötte a tenyerét. Elégedettséggel töltötte el a másik férfi arcát elöntő színtiszta düh.

– Ebből elég! Mindkettejüktől sokkal érettebb viselkedést vártam ennél – mondta Albus, miközben megint közéjük lépett. Perselus arca megrezzent; már a gondolatát is nevetségesnek találta, hogy az „érett" szó és Black neve egy mondatban szerepeljen.

– Beszélni akarok Harryvel – követelte a férfi.

– Nem.

– Meg ne próbálj eltiltani a saját keresztfiamtól!

– Igazán remek keresztapa vagy Black. A fiú látni sem akar téged – sziszegte Piton.

– Tudni akarom, hogy te beszélted-e tele a fejét… ó, micsoda irónia!

– Azt hiszem, akár beszélgethetnénk is – szólalt meg egy hang a hátuk mögött. Piton megpördült. Harry a szoba ajtajában téblábolt, onnan figyelte a vitát, a férfi pedig legszívesebben lekevert volna egyet Blacknek, aki önelégült arccal elsétált mellette.

– Csak az időt vesztegetjük; inkább megfogalmazhatná azt a kérvényt Dursleyéknek – javasolta nyugodtan Dumbledore.

– Semmi baja nem lesz, Perselus – szólalt meg Lupin, mikor látta, hogy a férfi a két távozó után bámul.

– Ha nincs értelmes mondanivalód, inkább fogd be a szád, Lupin – mordult fel Piton, és magához bűvölt egy pergament meg pennát, hogy munkához láthassanak az igazgatóval.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Hogy vagy? – kérdezte zavartan Sirius. Harryt megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy nem csak ő érzi magát ennyire bizonytalannak.

– Jól. Nem Piton kényszerített, hogy éljek vele – tette hozzá, megelőzve a kérdést. Ezúttal eszébe sem jutott hallgatózni, de mivel a két férfi nem spórolt a hangerővel, nem is volt rá szükség.

– Biztos, hogy ezt akarod? – Siriuson látszott, hihetetlennek tartja, hogy bárki, akinek van egy csöpp esze, önként vállalkozzon erre.

– Mivel semmi kedvem Dursleyéknél megöregedni, igen.

– Korábban megmondtam, és el fogom ismételni még párszor – nem bízom benne. Már az is elég szörnyű, hogy kényszerű okokból idáig vele maradtál.

– Én éltem együtt Pitonnal, és hidd el, ha mondom, semmi gond nincs vele. – A Harryben lappangó indulat ismét felparázslott, bármennyire küzdött ellene.

– Tudom, hogy nem volt jó… sőt egyenesen borzalmas lehetett együtt lakni a rokonaiddal, de ettől még nem a legnyerőbb ötlet Pitonhoz költözni.

– Ne. Nem akarok most erről beszélni – emelte fel Harry mindkét kezét védekezően. – Hidd el, Piton nem próbált ellened, vagy apa ellen hangolni engem.

– Ő mardekáros volt Harry, s mint olyan, nagyon is jól tudja, hogyan manipulálja az embereket.

– Engem senki nem manipulál! – vágta rá a fiú. Sértőnek találta, hogy keresztapja könnyelműnek tartja, akit bárki könnyedén félrevezethet.

– Ezt nehezen hihetem, főleg a múlt heti után. Piton elérte, hogy valamiféle szentnek hiszed őt…

– Az a vita nem is miatta alakult ki! Nem minden Pitonról szól!

– Akkor nem értem…

– Nem ugrálok örömömben, amikor arra gondolok, te meg apám másokat bántottatok. És a legrosszabb az egészben, még mindig jópofának tartod a dolgot! – kiabálta.

– Nem bántottunk másokat. Az csak _Piton_ volt!

– Egyáltalán nem számít, ki volt; minden ok nélkül kötöttetek bele, még röhögtetek is rajta, mintha jó móka lenne mások megszégyenítése.

Sirius komoran eltűnődött. – Én nem… nem hittem, hogy így ítéled majd meg a helyzetet. Számunkra teljesen mást jelentett… Piton mindig is egy külön szám volt, hiszen ő meg az apád…

– Riválisok voltak, igen tudom – vágott közbe fáradtan Harry.

– James utálta a fekete mágia minden formáját, Piton meg épp ellenkezőleg, szinte beletemetkezett. Amik történtek… a gyűlölet nem volt egyoldalú, hiszen Piton ki nem állhatta apádat. Valószínűleg féltékeny volt rá.

– Tudom, hogy minden erejével megpróbált védekezni.

– Buta dolog volt, és nagyon fiatalok voltunk…

– Számodra nem volt buta dolog, Sirius. Te mókásnak találtad a szituációt. – Harry karba tett kézzel, mogorván nézte keresztapját, aki felsóhajtott.

– Egy részem valóban képtelen rosszallóan tekinteni a történtekre, mert ha Pitonról volt szó, mindig úgy éreztem, megérdemli, amit kap… de egyetértek abban, hogy nem volt szép figyelmeztetés nélkül rátámadni – hadarta egy szuszra. – Ez mindig is a kellemes emlékeim között szerepelt, hiszen a háború előtt történt, mielőtt még elvesztettük volna Jamest. – Elrévedő pillantása egyszerre volt sóvárgó és szomorú, úgy bámult előre, mint aki egyenesen az emlékeibe pillant. – Jó ember volt, ezt remélem, tudod. Az alapján, amit én meséltem, talán nem tűnik annak, de sokkal hamarabb kinőtt ezekből a dolgokból, mint jómagam. Biztos ezzel jár, ha valaki megházasodik és fia születik. Nem szeretném, ha az ostoba fecsegésem miatt rosszabb véleménnyel lennél róla… már bánom, hogy bármit is mondtam múlt héten.

Harry a keresztapjára bámult. Nem akart vitatkozni vele; látta rajta, mennyire szereti őt, és ezelőtt a nyár előtt ez az érzés szinte ismeretlen volt számára. Utált rágondolni, hogy apjával ketten ilyen gonosz dolgokat műveltek együtt, de Sirius bevallotta, hogy már bánja, és egyébként is nagyon régen történt. Ráadásul Pitonnak képes volt megbocsátani, nem igaz? Nem teheti meg, hogy a bájitaltan tanárnak megbocsát, apjának és keresztapjának pedig nem.

– Én… én csak csalódott vagyok, azt hiszem. Sosem hittem, hogy akár te, akár az apám képesek voltatok ilyesmiket művelni. Még most is beleborzongok, de vitatkozni sem szeretnék.

– Bolondok voltunk fiatalon, Harry.

– Igen.

– Nos, ha teljesen, de tényleg száz százalékig biztos vagy benne, hogy így akarod, akkor jobb, ha visszamegyek, és segítek azokkal a védőbűbájokkal. Ezt szeretnéd? – kérdezte, és megszorítva a fiú vállát, komolyan a szemébe nézett.

– Igen, ezt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Ne csinálj semmit, Perselsus. Csak szerezd meg az aláírást, de ine csinálj semmit/i! – Az igazgató szavai még akkor is Piton fejében visszhangzottak, amikor a Privet Drive-ra hoppanált.

Hangos kopogására Petunia szinte azonnal ajtót nyitott, de a látszatból ítélve egyáltalán nem számított rá, hogy a férfi egyszer tényleg beváltja korábbi ígéretét, és újra megjelenik a házban.

– Ha jól emlékszem, megmondtam, hogy még visszatérek – jelentette ki, miközben kérés nélkül besétált az ajtón.

– Mit keresel itt, Piton? Megkaptad a fiút, mit akarsz még? – Mivel egyértelműen riadtnak látszott, Perselus arra tippelt, a férje nincs idehaza. Petunia pillantása folyton a férfi kezében tartott varázspálcára rebbent, amit Piton meg sem próbált elrejteni előle.

– Ki tudja, talán visszajöttem, hogy bosszút álljak. Volt időm végiggondolni, mit érdemelsz te és a hozzátartozóid…

– Nem csináltunk semmi rosszat! – kiáltott fel dühösen a nő. – Felneveltük a kölyköt, annak ellenére, hogy annyira… abnormális. – Perselus érdeklődve figyelte Lily nővérének arcát, aki még arra is képtelennek bizonyult, hogy bátran kimondja a „varázsló" szót.

– A fiú semmilyen tekintetben nem abnormális, ezt inkább rólad, és arról a szánalmasan kövér férjedről tudnám elmondani – vicsorogta. – Mond neked bármit is az Azkaban szó? – kérdezte aztán, mire a nő szeme kerekre tágult a rémülettől. Piton nem tudta eldönteni, azért-e, mert tényleg tudja mi az, vagy egyszerűen elég okos ahhoz, hogy felismerjen egy nyílt fenyegetést.

– A kölyöknek szigorú nevelésre volt szüksége! Mi semmi rosszat nem csináltunk!

Ekkor hasított Perselusba a felismerés… „a kölyöknek szigorú nevelésre volt szüksége", „felneveltük a kölyköt…". Most, hogy visszagondolt, korábbi ittjártakor sem emlegették máshogy a fiút, csak „kölyöknek" vagy „szörnyszülöttnek". Örült, hogy még egy rejtély megoldását megtalálta, bár ostobának érezte magát, amiért nem jött rá hamarabb, miért utálja a kö… Harry annyira, ha így szólítja valaki.

Perselus ismét az előtte reszkető Petuniára fordította a figyelmét, és gonoszkodó hangon megjegyezte. – Potter úr mondhatni igazi híresség a mi világunkban. Végül is ő volt a megmentőnk… a varázsvilág attól tartok nem értene egyet a kijelentéseddel – mondta jól begyakorolt, bársonyosan fenyegető hangján, miközben még egy centivel kijjebb húzta pálcáját.

– Nem teheti… – hápogta rémülten a nő.

– Nem? – kérdezte kihívóan. – Nagy szerencsédre úgy tűnik, még lehet némi hasznod a számomra. Esetleg megfontolom, hogy megkíméllek téged és az ostoba férjedet, ha a Potter úr feletti felügyeleti jogot átruházzátok rám.

– Rendben. Felőlem viheti a kölyköt! – vágta rá megkönnyebbülten Petunia, boldogan, hogy ilyen könnyen megússza.

Amint a dokumentum aláírásra került, Perselus alig titkolt dühvel pálcát rántott, és a nő nyakának szegezte, hogy hegye még pont súrolja a másik bőrét.

– Milyen gyorsan, milyen könnyedén odaadod őt egy embernek, akit évekig gyűlölt, s aki talán el is akarja pusztítani őt. Pontosan tudod, mekkora veszély fenyegeti, mégsem törődsz vele, egyáltalán nem érdekel téged, mi lesz a gyerek sorsa – morogta vészjóslóan, s közben hagyta, hogy pálcájából néhány kósza szikra a földre hulljon.

Petunia idegesen nyelt egyet. – Nem kértük, hogy hozzánk kerüljön! – hangzott fel ajkairól a szokásos védekezés, de ahogy a falhoz hátrált szánalmasan tudatában volt, hogy hiába adta meg Perselusnak, amit akart, a férfi még a korábbinál is ingerültebbnek látszik.

– Van akár a legcsekélyebb fogalmad arról, miféle varázsló vagyok én? Hogy mi mindent tettem? Egyetlen pillanat alatt megölhetnélek, vagy ami még jobb, elérhetném, hogy a térden állva könyörögj nekem halálért – acsarogta.

– Kérlek, ne! – könyörgött Petunia riadtan, miközben megbabonázva meredt a rá szegeződő varázspálcára.

Perselus nagy, körkörös mozdulatot tett a pálcájával, érthetetlen latin varázsigét mormolva az orra alatt.

– Mit tettél? – kapott Petunia levegő után, rémülten a falba kapaszkodva támaszért.

– A helyedben nem lepődnék meg, ha a szerencséd a lehető legrosszabbra fordul.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harryt a nap további részében egyedül hagyták; mindenki új otthona biztosításán fáradozott, ő pedig mogorván rugdosta a szanaszét heverő kavicsokat a bagolyházban. Azon tűnődött, miért van, hogy korábban, mikor még azt mondták, máshoz kerül, az véglegesnek számított volna, de most, hogy Pitonnál marad, ez megint csak ideiglenes megoldás. Erre nem lehet más magyarázat, minthogy a férfi tényleg nem akar vele együtt élni. Harry szánalmasnak találta, hogy annyi ember közül pont Pitonhoz érzi magát ennyire közel mostanában. Lehet, hogy a férfi már nem gyűlöli őt, de ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy örvendezve venné maga mellé Harryt tinédzserkora további éveire. Harry szégyellte magát, és biztos volt benne, hogy Sirius is szánalmasnak tartja őt az egész kialakult helyzet miatt.

Korábban – mielőtt mindez megtörtént – a legnagyobb örömmel fogadta volna el Piton ajánlatát, hogy lakjon vele, hiszen azzal a szent meggyőződéssel mondhatott volna igent, hogy a férfi szívesen teszi ezt az ajánlatot. Hát most legalább tudja, hogy Piton csak kényszerből csinál mindent, mintha ő, Harry csak valami kolonc lenne a nyakán.

Hedvigért kiáltott, miközben undorral nézte a kezében tartott kalitkát. Tudta, hogy a madár is sokkal jobban érezte magát itt a Roxfortban a szünidő alatt.

– Gyere, Hedvig, csak néhány hétről van szó! – kiáltott fel, és csak ekkor villant be fejébe a megoldás, amire nem is tudta, hogyan nem gondolt idáig. Hiszen már csak pár hét van hátra a nyári szünetből, és újra elkezdődik a tanév. Akkor pedig egy egész évig nem kell majd visszatérnie Piton házába!

Szíve mélyén egyáltalán nem örült ennek, hiszen már nem utálta a tanárt, de képtelen volt felhőtlenül boldog lenni, amikor tudta, mennyi kellemetlenséget jelent a férfinak az ő jelenléte amiatt a rengeteg védőbűbáj miatt; s mindezt egy olyan gyerek miatt kell elszenvednie, akit csak úgy nyakába varrtak a nyárra, és akit nem is akart magánál tartani. Egy része már-már azt kívánta, bár engedte volna Siriusnak, hogy megölje Pettigrewt, s akkor legalább olyannal lakhatna, aki tényleg szívesen fogadná be.

– Hedvig! – kiáltott újra, és a madár végre odarepült hozzá, rosszalló pillantást vetve rá borostyánszínű szemeivel, ahogy a fiú rácsukta a kalitka ajtaját. – Nem fog soká tartani – ígérte Harry, s lassan visszasétált Piton körletébe.

Kis idő múlva a férfi is megékezett, és azonnal a fiú keresésére indult.

– Kész vagy a pakolással?

– Igen, uram.

– Már elmondták, hogyan fog lezajlani a holnapi nap?

– Nem, uram.

Piton irritáltan összehúzta a szemét. – Az igazgató kivisz az állomásra és feltesz a Roxfort Expresszre. Én a harmadik kocsiban fogok várni rád, de még azelőtt a házamba hoppanálunk, hogy a vonat elindulna – magyarázta ingerülten. Harry arra tippelt, biztos már most elege van abból, mennyi kellemetlenséget kell elszenvednie őmiatta.

– _Potter_! – Piton dühös hangjára Harry meglepetten felkapta a fejét.

– Mi az? Úgy értem, tessék uram!

– Bármi volt is, ami felzaklatott korábban, annak már vége. Nincs lista, és a döntés terhe sem lóg Damoklész kardjaként a fejed fölött. Az én házamban fogsz élni, és nem tűröm, hogy így viselkedj, folyton ellenszegülj…

– Nem is csináltam semmit! – kelt ki magából Harry. Mi van, már az is baj, ha valaki udvarias?

– Pontosan tudod, hogy mit csinálsz, és nekem elegem van belőle.

– Semmi rosszat nem teszek, nem szegem meg egyetlen szabályát sem!

Piton arca erre szabályosan összerándult a dühtől, pálcaintésére az ajtó nem is kinyílt, valósággal kiugrott a helyéről. – Nyomás az ágyba most rögtön! Látni se akarlak!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ez az idegesítő, ostoba kölyök!_ – őrjöngött magában. Egy lépéssel sem került közelebb ahhoz, hogy kitalálja, mi lehet Harry problémája, de az világos volt, hogy a fiú továbbra is rajta tölti ki elégedetlenségét. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem kell többet számolnia ezzel a nevetséges ellenállással, amint a lista és a döntés terhe lekerül a másik válláról, de sajnos most sem látszott kevésbé boldogtalannak, mint annak előtte. Azt hitte, Harry sokkal könnyebben tudja majd elfogadni a tényt, hogy vele kell maradnia; a helyzet ugyan a legkevésbé sem ideális, de annak fényében, hogy mostanában elég jól kijöttek egymással…

Csupán két lehetőség maradt: tovább élni Harryvel így, hogy nem tudja mi baja, vagy valahogyan kiszedni belőle az igazat. Perselus természetesen pontosan tudta, melyiket akarja választani, és magában eltökélte, hogy bármi áron véghez viszi, amit eltervezett.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry arcáról általában sokkal könnyebben le tudta olvasni mit gondol, de most mintha egyáltalán nem érdekelte volna a környezete. Mikor beléptek az ajtón, csupán annyit mondott „Nagyon szép ház, uram", s Piton már ekkor biztos lehetett benne, hogy ismét azzal az émelyítően idegesítő udvariassággal van dolga; a Fonó sori házat ugyanis a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehetett „szépnek" nevezni. A kopott, vagy lelakott szó sokkal jobban kifejezte volna a hely jelenlegi állapotát; a szőnyegek mintája megfakult, a kanapék és más bútorok színehagyottan, porosan ásítottak. Perselus számára sem keltette vidám ház benyomását, amelyben szívesen lakna bárki.

Ahogy a fiúra nézett látta rajta, hogy lennének kérdései, mivel pillantása hosszasan elidőzött a házban mindenhol fellelhető ósdi, ámde megkérdőjelezhetetlenül mugli tárgyakon. Ennek ellenére figyelmesen végighallgatta, ahogy Piton megmutatta előbb az ő, majd a saját szobáját, s közben állandóan „köszönömöt" motyogott az orra alatt.

– Eddig nem volt rá alkalom, hogy rendbe hozzak egy szobát a fogadásodra, de talán most jött el az ideje, nem gondolod? – kérdezte, a fiúét utánzó udvarias hanglejtéssel.

– Nincs rá szükség, így is jó, köszönöm.

– Ugyan, egyáltalán nem jelent problémát, Mr. Potter – mondta, és elégedetten konstatálta, hogy a fiú megbántottnak tűnik a kínosan udvarias megszólítás hallatán.

Nem tartotta magát tehetséges dekoratőrnek, de pálcája egyetlen intése nyomán a fal máris mardekár-zöldben tündökölt, az ágytámla pedig egy újabb suhintás után ezüstös színt öltött. Elégedetten bólintott az eredmény láttán, de közben Harryt figyelte, aki elfintorodott a színösszeállításon, mégsem szólt egy szót sem.

– Talán nem tetszik?

– Nagyszerűen néz ki, uram.

– Elfelejtettél valamit – jelentette ki Perselus, amint Harry elfordult, hogy kipakoljon a ládájából.

– Mit, uram? – Perselus éles füle azonnal kiszúrta a hangjába vegyülő bosszúságot, hiába próbált Harry továbbra is kínosan udvarias maradni.

– „Mit, uram?", hát persze. Van egy szobám, tele üstökkel, amik csak arra várnak, hogy tisztára suvickold őket. Vagy már kiment a fejedből, hogy a büntetés még mindig áll?

– Értem, uram – adta meg magát Harry, arra gondolva, Piton nem kiszúrni akar vele, hiszen korábban tényleg megmondta, hogy nem törli el a büntetését. Engedelmesen ellépett a ládája mellől, és elindult lefelé az emeletről, de alig ért el a lépcső tetejéig, amikor a férfi hangja megint megállította.

– Ha az üstökkel végeztél, kezdheted a büntetősorokat is.

– Milyen sorokat? – döbbent meg Harry, Piton pedig kárörömmel vette tudomásul, hogy a fiú kizökkent végre a magára erőltetett szerepből és önmagát adja, még akkor is, ha jelenleg csupán a dühe vezérli.

– A legvégső határokig feszítetted a türelmem az utóbbi napokban, Potter, és számos alkalommal hagytad figyelmen kívül az utasításaimat. Kétségem sincs afelől, hogy azt hitted, büntetés nélkül megúszhatod a dolgot, amikor már nem nálam fogsz lakni, de a helyzet időközben megváltozott, nem igaz?

Harry egész tartásából sütött az indulat, de kezeit ökölbe szorítva, összeszorított fogai közül mégis kipréselt magából egy „Értem, uram"-ot.

– Akkor mire vársz még, kölyök? – kérdezte, figyelmesen megnyomva az utolsó szót. Harry összerezzent, de nem javította ki, amit Piton egyelőre nem is várt tőle. – Indulj!

Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy egyszer eljön majd az idő, amikor haladásként könyveli el, hogy a fiú ajtókat csapkod dühében, de úgy érezte, már nem kell sok hozzá, és a képes lesz kiszedni belőle a válaszokat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus rögtön kiugrott az ágyból, amint hallotta a fiút kiáltani. Tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb újra megfájdul majd a sebhelye, és nem is tévedett, mert Harry zihálva ült az ágyán, és éppen felállni készült, miközben kétségbeesetten homlokára szorította a kezét.

– Mi a fenét művelsz? – pirított rá, és azonnal visszakormányozta az ágyba. – Ülj le!

– Piton! Voldemort… láttam Férekfarkot, és ott volt ez az öregember is…

– Elég!

– Nem, ez fontos! Láttam őket, éppen amikor…

– Vegyél mély levegőt! – utasította, miközben gyorsan odavarázsolt és bevizezett egy rongyot. – Vedd el onnan a kezed.

– De muszáj elmondanom… – Harry oda se figyelve hadart tovább, tenyerét sebhelyére szorítva, mintha azzal enyhíthetné a fájdalmat.

– Meghallgatlak, amint levegőt vettél, megnyugodtál, és _elvetted az arcod elől a kezed_!

Mikor a fiú végre engedelmeskedett, óvatosan homlokára szorította a nedves anyagot, s közben intett neki, hogy folytassa.

– Láttam Féregfarkot, és valamennyire Voldemortot…

– A Sötét Nagyurat.

– Igen, de az egész olyan fura volt… valami nőről beszélgettek, akit megöltek, meg egy tervről. De közben ott volt ez az öreg mugli, aki hallgatózott, de észrevették, és akkor jött ez a hatalmas kígyó, és csak úgy _megölte_ őt! – Harry úgy hadart, mintha attól félne, ha nem beszél elég gyorsan, kifelejt valami fontos részletet. Perselus meg sem próbálta felvetni, hogy az egész talán csak álom volt; annál jobban ismerte a helyzetet, úgyhogy minden erejével azon volt, hogy kihámozza a lényeget a fiú zavaros beszámolójából.

– Emlékszel, hogy miről beszélgettek?

– Igen, valami nőről volt szó, Martha, vagy ilyesmi. Megölték, de előtte még elárult nekik dolgokat. – Harry légzése, most, hogy Piton hajlandó volt meghallgatni, lassan normális tempóra lassult, és a férfi megnyugodott, hogy a gyerek legalább nem kapott pánikrohamot.

– Azt mondtad, volt egy tervük. Miféle terv? – Piton próbálta kiragadni a fontos részleteket, mielőtt Harry emlékei elhalványulnak.

A fiú kinyitotta, majd újra becsukta a száját, mintha hezitálna. – Uh, öhm… nem vagyok benne biztos.

– Nem vagy benne biztos – ismételte Perselus, szkeptikusan megemelve a szemöldökét. Harry összerezzent, amikor elhúzta a vizes rongyot a homlokáról, de a férfi csak újranedvesítette, majd megfordította az anyagot, hogy a hűvösebb oldala érintse a fiú bőrét.

– Nem – mondta Harry, és Pitonnak nem kellett látnia a szemét ahhoz, hogy tudja, nem mond igazat.

– Van fogalmad róla, milyen fontos információ lehet ez? Ne rejtegess előlem semmit – fenyegetőzött azon a jól ismert, órákon is használt, megrovó hangon.

Harry nagy levegőt vett, s zavartan félrenézve alig érthetően azt motyogta. – Mintha valami olyasmit említettek volna, hogy meg akarnak ölni engem. – Ha azt hitte, hogy suttogó hangjától Piton kevésbé kapja majd fel a vizet, hatalmasat tévedett.

– Te idióta! – ordibálta a tanár vörös fejjel, és felpattantva az ágyról, fenyegetően a másik fölé magasodott. A sápadt, reszkető fiú láttán – aki azonnal a homlokához kapta a kezét, mikor a hűs rongyot elrántotta onnan –, erőnek erejével próbált lenyugodni. Idegesen félrelökte Harry kezét, és folyamatos dühös sziszegését meghazudtoló gyengédséggel ismét a fiú homlokára borította a bevizezett anyagot. – Korábban is voltak már pillanataid, amikor komplett idiótának tartottalak, de ez… Meg ne próbálj még egyszer ilyesmit eltitkolni előlem, vagy esküszöm, nagyon megbánod!

– Felfogtam!

– Mit mondtak?

– Valami olyasmit, hogy nem lesz lehetőségük elkapni engem a Kviddics Világkupa döntőjén, de csak ennyire emlékszem.

– Na, persze. Ha valamiben benne van a kviddics, arra bezzeg emlékszel. Mindegy, a többit majd holnap megvitatjuk. Egy kis altatót is kevertem a fájdalomcsillapítóba, úgyhogy ne lepődj meg, ha bágyadtnak érzed magad – mondta, és egy kis üvegcsét bűvölt magához a szobájából, amit átnyújtott Harrynek.

– Nem hiszem, hogy szükségem lesz rá, de azért köszönöm. – Azzal a fiú megfogta, és az éjjeliszekrényre helyezte az üveget, Piton pedig ráébredt, hogy a ma esti különleges események ellenére Harry épp azon van, hogy visszatérjen korábbi viselkedéséhez.

– Látom, hogy szükséged lenne rá, a sebhelyed olyan, mintha be lenne gyulladva.

– Arra itt van nekem ez – emelte meg Harry a nedves rongyot.

– Idd meg az átkozott bájitalt! – csattant fel Piton türelmetlenül.

– De én nem akarom meginni!

– Ha nem akarod az összes itt töltendő nyarad minden napját koszos üstök társaságában és büntetősorok írásával tölteni, akkor azt javaslom Potter, ne köss belém, és ne állj ellen az utasításaimnak!

Figyelte, ahogy Harry szájához emeli, és kiüríti az üvegcsét, de szinte még le sem eresztette a kezét, Piton máris kibűvölte belőle az üres fiolát, és dühösen kimasírozott az ajtón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry megvárta, amíg az ajtó becsapódik, és gyorsan kiköpte a szájában tartogatott bájitalt a szemetesbe. Semmi kedve nem volt visszaaludni; most ébredt fel egy rémisztő látomásból, és nem akarta ezt még az éjjel megismételni.

Biztos volt benne, hogy Piton szörnyen dühös rá. Általában mindig frusztrált volt a jelenlétében, de most annyira mérgesnek látszott, mint még soha. Ez csak azért fájt ennyire, mert tudta, hogy a férfi már jól ismeri az igazi énjét, s nem arra az elképzelt Harry Potterre dühös, akiben csak az apját látja, hanem egyenesen őrá. Nem akarta Pitont feldühíteni, csak azt kívánta, a tanár bár soha ne adta volna kezébe azt a listát, hogy ezzel ráébressze arra, hogy…

– Fogalmam sincs, mihez kezdjek veled. – Harry felpillantott és látta, hogy Piton a szobaajtóban áll, és őt bámulja. – Próbáltam beszélgetni veled, próbáltalak utasítani, megbüntetni, mégsem jutottam sehová – mondta, miközben figyelmesen szemügyre vette a fiút. – Mért nem alszol még?

– Kiköptem.

Piton egyetlen szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és kiment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry szorongva jött le a szobájából másnap reggel, és nem mert Pitonra nézni, amikor leült vele szemben a konyhaasztalhoz. A férfi elé lökte a szokásos tál müzlit, aztán kicsapta az újságot, és eltűnt mögötte. Csak nem akar hallgatni a múlt éjjel történtek után? Nem, kizárt. Nyilván csak hagyja, hogy főjön egy kicsit a levében, mielőtt újra elküldi üstöket sikálni.

– A múlt éjjeli viselkedésed elfogadhatatlan volt – jelentette ki ingerülten Piton, miután Harry végzett a reggelivel.

– Megmondtam, hogy nem akarom bevenni – védekezett a fiú, mert sosem bírta válasz nélkül hagyni, amikor Piton ilyen hangnemben szólt hozzá.

A férfi felpattant, és miután két lépéssel megkerülte az asztalt, ismét ott állt Harry előtt a bájitalórákról ismert fenyegető valójában. – A drága kis Potter ahhoz is túl előkelő, hogy képes legyen követni a legegyszerűbb utasításokat. – Harry gyűlölte, ahogy a másik kiejtette a nevét. Újra ott volt hangjában mindaz a gyűlölet és megvetés, amit annyiszor bizonygatott, már nem érez.

– Egész végig igazam volt veled kapcsolatban, ugye, te kis híresség? – Szájából otromba sértésnek hangzott ez az egyszerű szó. – Túl jó vagy te egy ilyen egyszerű házhoz mi, Potter? Inkább hatalmas kúriára számítottál?

– Nem! Miről beszél? – Harry érezte, hogy elsápad. Ez ugyanaz a Piton volt, akivel milliószor vitázott bájital órákon, de a szavak, amik régen csak bántóak voltak, most késszúrásként hatottak egy olyan ember szájából, akit annyira megkedvelt mostanában.

– Nem, ez mégsem lehet, de akkor mi a megoldás? – gúnyolódott tovább a férfi. – Áh, megvan! Biztos elégedetlen voltál, hogy nem jelentkezett több rajongó a befogadásodra. Azt hitted, tolongani fognak, mi?

– Hagyja abba! – kiabálta Harry, és hátralökte a székét, hogy minél távolabb kerüljön Pitontól.

– Micsoda arrogancia… pont, mint apád…

– FOGJA BE! Maga nem volt fenn a listán, érti? Nem is tudom, miért akartam, hogy rajta legyen, nem akarok magával élni, mert GYŰLÖLÖM!

– Hát ez a megoldás – morogta Piton minden elégedettség nélkül, s már hallotta is, ahogy Harry szobájának ajtaja becsapódik az emeleten.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

– Nem került volna sor erre a jelenetre, ha őszinte lettél volna velem a számtalan alkalom egyikén, amikor beszélgetni próbáltam veled – közölte Piton pár perccel később. Az ajtófélfának dőlve, nyugodtan figyelte Harryt, aki a korábban kipakolt néhány ruhadarabot próbálta visszagyömöszölni a ládájába. Szavaira megpördült, és már-már komikus módon tágra nyílt szemmel, megrökönyödve hápogott, mikor megértette, hogy az egész csak színjáték volt, semmi több.

– Az előbb… maga csak… – dadogta össze-vissza –, ezt nem teheti!

– Világossá tettem, hogy nem folytathatjuk úgy tovább – mondta a férfi a sajnálkozás legapróbb jele nélkül.

– Nem csináltam semmit!

– Tiszteletlen voltál.

– Nem igaz, csak udvarias próbáltam lenni – ellenkezett Harry felháborodottan.

– Dühből cselekedtél, és az nem tisztelet.

– Nem voltam dühös magára, egészen addig, amíg undok nem kezdett lenni, és aztán ott lenn a konyhában… – fejezte be, és bizonytalanul lefelé bökött az ujjával, jelezve, hogy az előbbi vitára céloz.

– Nem vagyok ostoba Harry, és szeretném, ha nem próbálnál átverni – jelentette ki Piton figyelmeztetően.

– Nem voltam dühös. – Harry hangja megemelkedett, ahogy lassan kijött a sodrából. – Hogy is lehetnék mérges önre azért, hogy nem akar magához venni; elvégre semmi közünk egymáshoz…

– Lehet, hogy nem akarsz dühös lenni rám, mégis az vagy – vágott közbe Piton.

– Nem! Vagyis… nem…

– Akkor magyarázd meg.

– Én csak… valamilyen okból azt feltételeztem, hogy magával fogok maradni, de aztán kiderült, hogy maga nem is akarja, hogy így legyen – fejezte be, és gyorsan megrázta a fejét. – Szánalmas az egész, nem is akarok beszélni róla – mondta, kerülve Perselus pillantását.

– Bármit érzel az esettel kapcsolatban, biztosíthatlak, nagyon is szeretném meghallgatni – erősködött Piton, és magában hozzátette, addig úgysem ereszti sehova, amíg meg nem beszélték az ügyet.

Ezt Harry is megérezhette, mert zavartól vöröslő arccal ugyan, de mégis kibökte. – Nyilvánvalóan túl biztos voltam a dolgomban, oké?

Perselus figyelmesen nézte néhány másodpercig. Különösnek találta, hogy Harry önszántából akar vele élni, bár tudta, nem kéne meglepődnie, mikor olyan fiúval áll szemben, akit korábban ennyire elhanyagoltak. Mivel nem tudja, milyen igazi szülőkkel élni, Harrynek nyilván fogalma sincs mennyire ügyetlen gondviselő Piton valójában. Óvatosan megfontolta, mit akar mondani; őszinteséget várt Harrytől, és végre megkapta, így hát tudta, ő sem hazudozhat tovább.

– Nem akartam ilyen szituációba kerülni – kezdte lassan, szinte szótagolva. – Nem akartam és nem akarok a gondviselőd lenni…

– Tudom! Nem kell az orrom alá dörgölnie!

– Maradj csöndben. Ahogy mondtam, nem akarok gondviselőd lenni, mivel fogalmam sincs, hogyan kell ezt rendesen csinálni. Reméltem, hogy olyan otthont biztosíthatok neked valaki más oldalán, ahol boldogan és biztonságban élhetsz, főleg mivel a Sötét Nagyúr visszatérte esetén elég sokszor kell majd kapcsolatba lépnem vele. Akár meg is ölhetnek, és akkor ismét máshová kerülnél, de az is lehet, hogy annyira szétszórt leszek, és el leszek foglalva, hogy em jut majd elég időm arra, hogy foglalkozzam veled, ahogy mások tennék.

– Már nem vagyok öt éves, nem kell folyton vigyázni rám.

– Épp ellenkezőleg, amire szükséged van, az pont a figyelem, és éppen ezért hoztalak el a rokonaidtól – emelte meg a hangját dühösen Perselus.

– Azért hozott el, mert Dumbledore megkérte rá – vágott vissza ugyanolyan hevesen Harry.

– Ezt csak azért mondom el, mert te is őszinte voltál velem – kezdte Perselus, és nagy levegőt vett. Nem volt értelme a további hazudozásnak. – Anélkül hoztalak el onnan, hogy előtte tájékoztattam volna az igazgatót – mondta, és szünetet tartott, időt hagyva Harrynek, hogy feldolgozza az információt. – Azért fogadtalak be nyárra, mert az elhamarkodott döntésem miatt nem maradt más hely, ahová vihettünk volna téged. Biztosíthatlak, ha az igazgató vetette volna fel ötletet, azonnal nemet mondtam volna rá – fejezte be, és látta, hogy Harry arca az értetlenség, és düh maszkjába torzul.

– De miért hozott el onnan? Utált engem!

– Hallottam róla, hogy talán nem megfelelően bánnak veled, és úgy döntöttem, saját szememmel győződöm meg ennek igazáról – felelte, mert nem érzett magában elég erőt a teljes igazság felfedéséhez.

– Ugyan mióta érdekelte magát az én hogylétem?

– Sosem fogadtam jól, ha hallottam, hogy rosszul bánnak egy gyerekkel.

– Dumbledore mondta el magának. – Nem kérdés volt, így Perselus meg sem próbált ellenkezni. – Akkor most mi van? Azért vagyok itt, mert senki másnak nem kellek, és mert a maga hibája, hogy már nincs hol laknom? – kérdezte Harry durván.

– Azért vagy itt, mert vagy itt maradsz, vagy visszamész a rokonaidhoz, és szilárd meggyőződésem szerint jelenleg én vagyok a legmegfelelőbb arra, hogy törődjek veled.

– Nyugodjon meg, semmi esetre sem akarom elszúrni az összes nyári szünetét – fordított hátat Harry, és tovább hajigálta a ruháit a ládába, holott nyilván tisztában volt vele, Perselus úgysem engedné elmenni innen. A férfi ismét mély levegőt vett; nagyon jól tudta, mit akar hallani Harry.

– Nem mész sehova; visszatérhetnél ugyan a rokonaidhoz, ahol nem támadhat rád senki, de szerintem többre van szükséged a szimpla fizikai biztonságnál – morogta, majd hivatalos hangon, harapós hangulatban folytatta. – Egyáltalán nem vagy felesleges itt, és amikor nem próbálsz udvarias lenni, még élvezem is a társaságod – fejezte be, s bár hallatszott, mennyire nem fűlik a foga ezt bevallani, Harry mégis érezte, hogy komolyan gondolja, és ez megingatta. Bizonytalanul felnézett Pitonra, aki erre még gyorsan hozzátette. – És egyáltalán nem vagy kolonc a nyakamon. Még valami?

– Miért nem mondta el korábban, hogy maga döntött így? A kezdet kezdetétől megpróbálta beadni nekem, hogy Dumbledore talált ki mindent.

– Mert nem akartam, hogy tudd, és nem is akartad volna tudni.

– Akkor nem is mondta volna el magától soha?

– Már nem számít, hiszen úgyis elmondtam. – Harry nyilvánvalóan nem erre a válaszra várt.

– Nekem számít!

– Ha tudtad volna, hogy az igazgató mindenáron a rokonaidnál akar tartani, hogy éreztél volna?

– Nem számít, legalább tudtam volna az igazat!

– Már hogyne számítana, te tökkelütött! – harsogta Piton.

– Ha tudtam volna, hogy maga volt, aki elhozott, fel sem merült volna bennem, hogy esetleg Dumbledore kényszerítette magát az egészre, nem igaz? – makacskodott Harry.

– Az én döntésem volt, és semmi kedvem folyton magyarázkodni neked!

– Akkor, ha jól sejtem, Dumbledore-nak köze van ahhoz is, hogy a listás dolog nem jött be. Azt mondta, a ruháim is az iskola pénzéből vannak, és hogy Dumbledore volt az, aki…

– Talán hiba volt őszintének lennem veled.

– Nem! – kiáltott fel Harry akkora szenvedéllyel, hogy Pitonnak erőlködnie kellett, nehogy elmosolyodjon.

– Van még valami, amit tisztáznunk kell? – kérdezte, és látta, hogy a fiú fontolóra veszi a kérdést.

– Először, amikor még úgy volt, valaki máshoz kerülök, azt mondta, az végleges megoldás, de nemrég azt állította, hogy amíg magánál vagyok, az csak ideiglenes.

Perselus majdnem látványosan felsóhajtott, miközben rájött, kezdettől fogva rosszul kezelte az egész szituációt. – Azt reméltem, később, ha lesz elég időm, talán meggyőzhetek valakit az listáról, hogy mégis vegyen magához téged. A szűkös időkeret miatt kellett ilyen hirtelen ide költöztetnünk. Később szerettem volna ismét szóba hozni ezt a lehetőséget, de nem akartam felesleges reményeket kelteni benned. Már látom, hogy hibát követtem el.

– Értem. Én azt hittem… – Perselus nagyon jól tudta, mit hitt.

– Nem.

– Jó.

Piton megfordult, hogy távozzon, de Harry utána szólt. – Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire zavarja magát a viselkedésem.

– Szerintem elég nyilvánvalóvá tettem, mennyire zavar.

– Tudtam, hogy ideges, de azt hittem csak azért, mert nem beszélgetek magával ezekről a dolgokról. Sose gondoltam, hogy amiatt van, ahogy viselkedem.

– Akkor a jövőbeni félreértések elkerülése végett, Potter: zavar, ha úgy viselkedsz.

– Harry.

Piton beleegyezően bólintott, és Harry meg mert volna esküdni: majdnem elmosolyodott.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. fejezet**

Harry másnap azzal az elhatározással baktatott le a lépcsőn, hogy végre felfedezi magának Piton rezidenciáját. Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy most igazán a bájitalmester házában van; nem csak egy neki kiutalt körletben a Roxfortban, hanem tényleg a férfi saját otthonában. Körülnézve megállapította, hogy Piton egyik korábbi kijelentése, miszerint Harry valószínűleg nem erre számított, valóban igaznak bizonyult. Persze nem abban a pejoratív értelemben, hogy Harry egy hatalmas kastélyt képzelt el vagy ilyesmi… csak hát korábban nehezen hitte volna a tiszta vérre olyannyira büszke, nemes Mardekár Ház fejéről, hogy esetleg ilyen helyen lakhat. Az ott nem egy kenyérpirító? Mit a csudát csinál Piton egy kenyérpirítóval? Miért van tele mugli cuccokkal a háza?

– Ne a tátsd a szád az ajtóban! Úgy csinálsz, mintha még sosem láttál volna konyhát – morogta Piton, és Harry mellett elhaladva a mosogatóba tette a szennyes edényeket.

– Tele van a ház mugli tárgyakkal… _mindenhol! _Az egész annyira… normális. – Harry képtelen volt elképedését titokban tartani; mindig azt hitte, hogy a varázslócsaládok Weasleyékéhez hasonló fura házakban élnek, de ez a hely – ha nem is felelt volna meg a pedáns Petunia elvárásainak, a legkevésbé sem tűnt mágikusnak.

– Normális? – Piton szemöldöke a magasba szánkázott.

– Ha nem tudnám, biztos nem találnám ki, hogy itt varázslók élnek – magyarázta Harry, még mindig meglepetten.

– Aha, normális – ismételte Piton idegesítően tudálékos hangon.

– Mi az? – értetlenkedett a fiú.

– Én a helyedben kétszer is meggondolnám, mielőtt „abnormálisnak" titulálom a varázslókat, Harry.

– Nem úgy értettem! – Hogy képes Piton a legegyszerűbb megjegyzésből is a legrosszabbat kihozni?

– Pontosan tudom, hogy értetted.

– Csak nem hittem, hogy maga ilyen házban élhet – sietett visszaterelni a beszélgetést az eredeti mederbe Harry, így csúszott ki a száján a kissé tapintatlan megjegyzés.

– Mert nem is. – Harry elhúzta a száját, mire Piton szemét forgatva hozzátette. – Általában nem itt lakom.

– Oh… – A fiú szívesen feltette volna a magától értetődő kérdést, Pitonra pillantva viszont úgy döntött, _ennyit _azért nem akar róla tudni. Kíváncsisága nyilván kiült az arcára, mert pár pillanat múlva a férfi csendesen megjegyezte.

– Örököltem a házat.

_Örökölte _a házat? Csak nem varázslóktól? Ugyan melyik valamirevaló mágus élne ilyen helyen? Hacsak…

– Öhm… ez azt jelenti, hogy… a szülei muglik voltak? – kérdezte végül hitetlenkedve.

– Anyám boszorkány volt. – A kijelentést kísérő sötét pillantásból Harry megértette: a Piton vérének tisztaságát taglaló további kérdések mellőzése igen célravezető lenne.

– Oh – krákogta végül, csak, hogy mondjon valamit.

– Ma reggel a laborban fogok dolgozni – jelentette ki a férfi, és nagy köpenysuhogás közepette magára hagyta Harryt a konyhában. A fiú, bár közel sem érezte magát olyan érzékenynek, mint Hermione, a megviselt bútorokat vizsgálgatva megállapította, szomorú, hogy Pitonnak ilyen helyen kell élnie, holott a vak is láthatja, mennyire nem szereti a házat, hiszen még beszélni sem akar róla. Harry belegondolt, ő mennyire utálna visszamenni Dursleyék házába; javítana rajta valamicskét, ha maga a család kiköltözne onnan, de még úgy sem tudná jól érezni magát benne. S ekkor ötlött fel a fiúban a gondolat: Piton igencsak elkötelezhette magát az ő, Harry gondviselőjeként, ha képes volt ekkora áldozatot hozni érte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus befelé felsóhajtott; várható volt, hogy a téma előkerül, mégsem akart a fiúval, vagy bárki mással a házról és annak múltjáról cseverészni. Elég baj, hogy kénytelen visszatérni ebbe a hodályba, holott legszívesebben többé át sem lépte volna a küszöbét. Az itt töltött boldogtalan évek után elképzelhetetlennek hitte, egyszer azért fog majd idehozni egy gyereket, hogy jobb körülményeket teremtsen neki… nevetséges volt még belegondolni is.

– Remélem, nem a cikesszel játszottál egész délelőtt – jegyezte meg, gondosan behúzva maga után a pinceajtót. Eredményes pár órát töltött a laborban; úgy érezte, ha a munkája továbbra is ilyen ütemben halad, talán elkészülhet az új bájitallal még a Nagyúr visszatérése előtt.

– Mi mást csinálhattam volna? – Harry gyorsan elkapta a kis labdát, mielőtt az Pitonhoz repült volna.

– Azt tehetsz, amit csak akarsz, bár preferálnám, ha olyan hobbit találnál magadnak, ami nem bizonyul potenciális veszélyforrásnak.

– Nem fogok eltörni semmit, és most, hogy tilos kimennem innen, nincs mit csinálnom…

– Ki mondta, hogy nem léphetsz ki innen, te tökkelütött? – Perselus elképzelni sem tudta, hogy juthatott a fiú erre az ostoba következtetésre. Mégis mit gondolt? Hogy mostantól ez a szörnyű ház lesz a börtöne?

– Mi értelme annak a sok védőbűbájnak, ha akkor hagyom el a házat, amikor csak akarom? – értetlenkedett Harry.

– Az a lényeg, hogy életben tartsunk, ha a Nagyúr esetleg visszatérne, te hálátlan… – Piton minden erejét összeszedte a szájára toluló gorombaságok visszafojtására.

– Ezt én is tudom! – sziszegte Harry dühösen, a férfi pedig türelmet erőltetett magára, hogy nyugodtan felelhessen a másik idióta kérdéseire. Hűvös hangon fogott bele a magyarázatba.

– A veszély jelenleg minimális, és amíg ez így marad, nincs rá ok, hogy megfelelő védelemmel ne mehess ki innen. Az a legfontosabb, hogy van egy hely, amely tökéletes biztonságot nyújt a számodra, és ahová bármikor elrejtőzhetsz, ha – vagyis, ha jól sejtjük, _amikor _– a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér, és rájön, hogy már nem a rokonaidnál tartózkodsz.

– Király, vagyis kimehetek innen – vidult fel Harry –, már azt hittem, kénytelen leszek várni a Világkupadöntőig.

– Ez valami célzás akart lenni, vagy szó szerint értetted? – kérdezte Piton összeszűkült szemmel.

– Szó szerint, természetesen. Ron édesapja szerzett jegyeket a döntőre, és engem is meghívtak, én meg… hát, igent mondtam – Piton a fejét csóválta. Harry nem hiszi, hogy kiléphet a ház ajtaján, mégis biztos benne, hogy elengedi őt egy olyan nyilvános eseményre, amilyen a döntő? Sosem fogja megérteni, hogy születnek a fiú agyában ezek a nevetséges gondolatok. Egyszerűen rejtély.

– Igent mondtál. Nem _kérdeztél _előtte semmit, bele sem gondoltál, mi?

– De miért olyan nagy ügy, ha egyszer úgyis Weasleyéknél leszek? Tavaly nyáron is voltam náluk.

– _Gondolkodj, _Potter, ahelyett, hogy folyton rendreutasítasz! – dörrent rá, amint a fiú kinyitotta a száját; nyilván, hogy kijavítsa a „potterezés" miatt.

– De most biztos azt hiszik, hogy Dursleyéknél vagyok…

– A legjobb, ha _mindenki _azt hiszi, a nyár végéig náluk maradsz. Minél tovább gondolja úgy a Sötét Nagyúr, hogy a vér kötelékének biztonságában élsz, annál jobb!

– Nem azt kértem, hogy mostantól egész nyáron náluk maradhassak. Nem vagyok ostoba!

– Érdekes, nekem nem úgy tűnik – morgott Piton, de nem hagyta magát. – Nem _te _hozod ezeket a döntéseket. Ha még velük lennél, engedélyt kérnél a nénikédtől vagy a bácsikádtól?

Harry megrántotta a vállát, és könnyedén így felelt. – Hát igen, de tök mindegy, mert így is, úgy is elengednének. Egyetlen indok lehet, amiért esetleg azt szeretnék, hogy maradjak: minél nyomorultabbá tenni a szünidőm többi részét.

Perselus fáradtan felsóhajtott, és lassan leereszkedett a Harryvel szemközti székre.

– Szerinted én miért akarnám, hogy maradj?

– Szóval nem enged el? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve.

– Ne tégy próbára! A kérdésre válaszolj.

Harry tűnődött pár másodpercig, aztán rávágta. – Nem akarná, hogy maradjak, biztos szeretné, ha kicsit távol lennék innen.

Perselus elengedte a füle mellett az ügyetlen kísérletet. – _Tételezzük fel_, hogy nemet mondok. Miért tenném?

– Most el akarja érni, hogy én magam gyártsak kifogást, miért ne mehessek el – húzta össze a szemöldökét gyanakodva Harry.

– Ahhoz nincs szükségem a te segítségedre – morrant fel türelmetlenül a férfi. – Próbállak megvédeni téged…

– De hát biztonságban lennék! Még nem tért vissza, és a múlt éjjel kihallgattam, amikor azt mondta, a Világkupadöntőn nem tudna elkapni! – Hát persze, semmire nem emlékszik a látomásból, de a kviddicsre bezzeg igen.

– A helyzet bonyolultabb ennél. Lesznek ott mások is, halálfalók, akik annak idején nem kerültek börtönbe; amit ők látnak, arról előbb-utóbb a Nagyúr is értesül. Muszáj, hogy mindenki elhiggye; a nyár maradék részét a rokonaidnál töltöd.

– De csak pár napról lenne szó…

– Nem, annyi időről lenne szó, amennyit én engedélyezek. Vagy máris elfelejtetted, mibe egyeztél bele? Én vagyok a gondviselőd – mondta határozottan Piton.

– Tudom.

– Szerintem nem érted igazán. Már korábban észre kellett volna vennem – motyogta csak úgy maga elé.

– Mit kellett volna észrevennie?

– Fel sem fogod igazán, milyen egy igazi gondviselő.

– Ne próbáljon folyton hülyének beállítani – fortyant fel Harry.

– Ennek semmi köze a… limitált agykapacitásodhoz. Nekem úgy tűnik, mivel sosem volt senki, aki rendesen gondoskodott volna rólad, fogalmad sincs, mire számíthatsz tőlem.

– Egész nyáron maga volt a gondviselőm, és ezután is az lesz, szóval…

– Tévedés. A kezdetekkor csupán rám kényszerítették ezt a szerepet, pedig én egyáltalán nem akartam, hogy a házamban lakj, hogy törődnöm kelljen veled, ráadásul ki nem állhattalak. De amint azt számtalanszor megbeszéltük, most már… nem igazán ez a helyzet.

– Szóval nem enged el – vonta le a következtetést Harry.

– Arról papolok, hogy ezt a döntést nekem kell meghoznom, mivel én gondoskodom rólad – csattant fel Piton.

– Akkor ennyi? – Harry úgy érezte, még az is jobb lenne, ha a férfi egyszerűen nemet mondana. Nyilván azt tervezi, jó sokáig húzza a döntést, de akkor ő mit mondjon addig Ronnak? Bocsi, tudom, azt mondtam, megyek a Világkupadöntőre, de meggondoltam magam? Nem, kizárt. Ezt az eseményt egyszerűen _nem _hagyhatja ki. Dursleyéktől is kikönyörögte volna valahogyan, talán itt is képes lesz rá.

– Most menj, és hozd a seprűdet – utasította Piton.

– El akarja venni?

– Nem veszem el az átkozott seprűnyelet! Épp most mondtam, hogy nem kell egész nap idebenn kuksolnod – harsogta, és mondania sem kellett, Harry anélkül is hozzátette a mondat végéhez: „te idióta".

– Oh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry – bár tudta, hogy a bűbáj eltakarja a sebhelyét – mégis ösztönösen a homlokába simította a haját.

– Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen helyek is léteznek – jegyezte meg, és ámuldozva nézte a zsúfolt pálya felett cikázó embereket.

– Csak néhány ilyen van az országban. Elég nehéz elrejteni őket a muglik elől, a legtöbb varázsló családnak meg úgyis saját pályája van.

– Ez nagyon király! Köszönöm, prof…

Piton felszisszent, és Harry elé pördült, úgy morogta a fülébe lehalkított hangon. – Megmondtam, hogy légy óvatosabb. Maradj inkább az „uram"-nál, azt úgyis eleget gyakoroltad az elmúlt pár napban.

– Értem, mármint, köszönöm, uram.

– Jó, jó, csak menj már – unszolta Piton, és leült az egyik padra a pálya szélén.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus – ahogy a cikesz után száguldó Harryt figyelte – elégedetten állapította meg, hogy legalább felszabadultnak látszik. Örült, hogy eszébe jutott ez a szórakozási lehetőség, hiszen tudta, egy serdülőkorú fiúnak mozgásra van szüksége, és aligha zárhatja be a házba egész napra. Közben korábbi beszélgetésük járt a fejében. Biztos volt benne, hogy jól gondolta, amikor kijelentette: Harry nem tudja, milyen az, amikor valaki igazán gondoskodik róla. A legrosszabb mégis az volt, hogy ő maga – bár elméletben pontosan tudta, mi mindent kéne megadnia a fiúnak – mégsem érezte úgy, hogy képes lesz rá. Nem beszélgethetett erről Harryvel, amíg biztos nem volt abban, pontosan mit is kell tennie; nem akarta még jobban összezavarni vagy leterhelni őt, pont, amikor a kapcsolatuk a javulás útjára lépett. Viszont amíg nem tisztázza a fiúval az elvárásait, nem várhatja el tőle, hogy tudja, mikor cselekszik rosszat, vagy olyat, amit ő, Piton esetleg helytelenítene. Jóságos ég, mibe keverte saját magát? Kémkedés, bájitalok, fekete mágia… azokkal legalább tudta, hányadán áll.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aznap este Perselus Hop-porral az iskolába utazott, hogy összegyűjtse az asztalán felgyülemlett postát. Megakadt a szeme egy bizonyos levélen; pálcaintésére a pergamen azonnal kitekeredett, ő pedig összehúzott szemmel olvasni kezdett. Jól ismerte a kézírást, bár nem túl gyakran kapott levelet Lucius Malfoytól. A férfi egyrészt természetesen azért tartotta fenn vele a kapcsolatot, mert biztosra akart menni: ha Draco esetleg valamely tárgyból nem bizonyul elég intelligensnek, kapcsolatai révén ő maga fogja elegyengetni útját a siker felé. A mostani levelet nyilván annak köszönheti, hogy a férfi számos Minisztériumbeli besúgója tájékoztatta Potter itt tartózkodásáról.

_Perselus,_

_Régen találkoztunk utoljára, barátom. Ezennel szeretnélek meghívni a Malfoy-kúriára…_

Perselus magában hatalmasat káromkodott, amikor eddig jutott az olvasásban. Remélte, hogy Malfoy megelégszik egy írásban adott válasszal, de erre már a levél legelső sorai rácáfoltak. A megtévesztés mestere volt ugyan, de tudta, sokkal nehezebb feladat lesz a férfi képébe hazudni, már csak azért is, mert amit neki mond, azt nyilván el kell majd ismételnie a Sötét Nagyúr előtt is. Ez jóval körültekintőbb átgondolást kíván néhány papírra vetett sornál.

Szerencse, hogy legalább már Harry nincs a kastélyban; Piton tudta, hogy Malfoy személyes sérelmeket is ápolgat a fiúval a szemben. Ráadásul, bármennyire volt is finomkodó a férfi modora, ha nem szorultak volna rá annyira a tőle kapott anyagi segítségre, még a Minisztérium olyannyira szemellenzős hivatalnokai sem kételkedtek volna abban, hogy Lucius továbbra is hűséges maradt a Sötét Nagyúr eszméihez.

Perselus magához szólított egy házimanót, és üzenetet küldött az igazgatónak. Másnapra kért találkozót tőle, mert a levélen kívül még Harrynek az átkozott Világkupadöntőre való utazását is meg akarta beszélni vele…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Ha még egyszer felhozod azt az istenverte Világkupadöntőt, akár el is felejtheted, hogy engedélyt kapj odamenni.

– Csak annyit mondtam, hogy hamarosan elkezdődik… – visszakozott Harry, mikor látta, hogy a tanár újra a jegyzetei fölé hajol.

Perselus azt se bánta volna, ha nemcsak nyár végéig, de soha többé nem kell hallania a „kviddics" szót. Az összes részlet tisztázása előtt nem árulhatta el a fiúnak: már meg is szervezte, hogyan mehetne el, és maradhatna a háztól távol pár napig anélkül, hogy veszélybe kerülne, vagy napvilágra kerülnének megváltozott életkörülményei. Így viszont kénytelen volt minden nap vagy százszor végighallgatni a fiú könyörgését, és rejtett célzásait, amiből kezdett elege lenni.

– Pontosan tudom, mikor van a döntő; ha nem vetted volna észre, minden áldott nap olvasom a Prófétát – mondta, és a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy a fiú az este folyamán legalább harmadszorra akkorát ásít, majd kiugrik az állkapcsa. – Késő van, Harry, menj lefeküdni.

– Nem vagyok fáradt…

– Hosszú napod volt, és tehetnél végre valamit ezzel az állandó hazudozással – jegyezte meg, miközben apró betűs megjegyzést biggyesztett a margóra, nehogy elfelejtse holnap a méhszárnyakat is kipróbálni a kísérleti főzethez.

– De még nincs annyira késő… – próbálkozott Harry, bevackolva magát a kanapé sarkába.

Perselus sóhajtva leeresztette pennáját. Hiába tiltakozott a fiú, eszében sem volt megengedni neki, hogy egész éjszaka a kényelmetlen kanapén kókadozzon. – Nem hiszem, hogy ma éjjel újabb látomásod lesz.

– Honnan tudja?

– Nem tudhatom biztosan, de ahogy korábban elmondtam, valószínűleg akkor törnek rád ezek a fájdalmak, amikor a Sötét Nagyurat nagyon erős érzelmi hatások érik. Mivel még nincs rendes teste, és egyetlen segítője egy olyan ember, aki tizenkét évig patkánynak álcázta magát, alig hiszem, hogy sikerekben bővelkedő napoknak néz elébe, amelyek miatt esetleg örülni tudna – magyarázta. Rájött, ez pont olyan pillanat, amikor egy rendes gondviselőnek tanáccsal, esetleg vigasztalással kéne szolgálnia. – Valószínűtlen, hogy ilyen hamar újra megtörténik, bár biztos lesz még rá példa a közeljövőben. Ettől még nem szabad félned az alvástól.

– Nem félek – tiltakozott sértődötten Harry. – Csak nem szívesen alszom el annak a tudatában, hogy bármikor Voldemort újabb gyilkosságát kell végignéznem álmomban.

– Ha tegnap éjjel nem köpöd ki azt a bájitalt, most nem lennél ennyire fáradt.

– De hát pár perccel azelőtt láttam, ahogy Voldemort megöli…

– _A Sötét Nagyúr!_

– Nem fogom úgy szólítani! És nem akartam rögtön azután megint elaludni, hogy láttam ŐT, amint gyilkol.

– Felesleges volt ettől tartanod, a fájdalomcsillapítóval kombinált Álomtalan Álom főzettől úgy aludtál volna, mint a bunda.

– Nem értem, miért olyan nagy ügy…

– Az én felelősségem az egészséged, csak vigyázni akarok rád.

– Nincs rá szükségem, már nem vagyok kisgyerek!

– Pedig pont úgy viselkedsz – morogta frusztráltan Perselus. – Holnap találkozom az igazgatóval. Szeretnéd, ha a nevedben kérdeznék tőle valamit?

– Öhm… nem. Beszélni fog neki a tegnap estéről?

– Már küldtem neki egy baglyot az esetről, de nem tűnt túlságosan aggodalmasnak, így neked sem kell nyugtalankodnod miatta. Abban is egyetértett, hogy ez nem fog gyakran megismétlődni.

– Jól van, jól van, megértettem. Akkor jó éjt! – adta meg magát Harry, és bár nem látszott boldognak, legalább hajlandó volt felmenni a saját szobájába.

– Jó éjt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Másnap reggel Perselus azzal a gondolattal lépett az igazgató irodájába, hogy Harry alig egy napja van nála, máris mennyi mindent kell megbeszélniük vele kapcsolatban.

– Áh, Perselus, micsoda meglepetés. Remélem, minden rendben a háza táján.

– Potter el akar menni a Kviddics Világkupadöntőre Weasleyékkel – jelentette be Piton.

– Rögtön a dolgok közepébe, mint mindig. Citromos cukorkát? – mosolygott rá Dumbledore az asztal túloldaláról.

– Nem kérek, Albus – vakkantotta, palástolni próbálva türelmetlenségét.

– Te vagy a gondviselője Perselus, nem kell megkérdezned engem, mielőtt engedélyt adsz neki valamire.

– Nem vagyok bolond, csak arra akartam megkérni, közölje Weasleyékkel, hogyan történik majd a fiú szállítása az ő házukba és onnan vissza.

– Áh, igen persze – bólogatott az igazgató. – Meddig marad náluk?

– Maximum két éjszakát. Biztosra akarok menni, hogy az emberek minél tovább abban a hitben maradnak, Pottert még mindig az anyja bűbája védelmezi – jelentette ki Perselus. – Lucius látni akar engem.

A hirtelen témaváltás után Albus gondolkodott pár pillanatig, mielőtt megszólalt. – Nyilván mondanom se kell, hogy ezt a szituációt a lehető legóvatosabban kell kezelnie.

– Nyilván nem. Csak szerettem volna, ha maga is tudja, Lucius figyel minket, és amit tud, az előbb-utóbb a Sötét Nagyúr fülébe is eljut. Nem hinném, hogy megbízik bennem, és amikor majd újra a Nagyúr elé kell állnom, nem mutat majd túl jól, ha leleplezi, Potter velem volt a kastélyban töltött napjai alatt.

– Megfontolta már, hogy ezt az információt akár a saját előnyünkre is felhasználhatnánk?

– Ha tudnám, hogy ez lehetséges, természetesen nem haboznék így tenni – felelte Piton türelmetlenül.

– Nos, igen. Fontos lenne, hogy amikor eljön az ideje, újra be tudjon szivárogni a Nagyúr legbelsőbb köreibe, Harry kastélyban tartózkodását megmagyarázni pedig nyilvánvalóan nem lesz egyszerű. Talán Lucius nem gyanakodna magára annyira, ha elejtene néhány fontos információt Harryről a Malfoy házban tartózkodása alatt.

– Nem adhatok ki róla igazán értékes adatokat, hiszen azzal nagy veszélybe sodornám őt is, és magamat is. Maga elveszítené a fiút, és én sem kémkedhetnék a továbbiakban.

– Voldemort nem feltételezné, hogy pont magánál lakik a fiú; esetleg elhinthetné az információt, hogy Harry már nem tartózkodik az anyja védőbűbája hatókörében, hiszen erre előbb-utóbb úgyis mindenki rájön.

– De egyelőre nem tudhatjuk biztosan, hogy valóban küszöbön áll-e a Nagyúr visszatérése.

– Feltételezhetjük, hogy már nem kell rá sokáig várni, így aztán bolondok lennénk, ha nem próbálnánk máris minden lehetőséget felhasználni, ami minket juttat előnyhöz vele szemben – mondta Albus, és takaros kupacba rendezte az előtte heverő papírokat, mielőtt sátorszerűen összefűzött ujjai felett Perselusra pillantott. – Megértem, hogy aggódik, de egyelőre ez tűnik a legmegfelelőbb megoldásnak.

– Rendben. De csak addig megyek el, amíg jómagam elfogadhatónak találom a kockázatot – jelentette ki Piton határozottan.

Albus bólintott, majd hozzátette. – Ez csupán javaslat, de úgy érzem, Harrynek jelenleg felesleges tudnia minderről…

– Remélem, megbocsát, ha a fiúval kapcsolatos dolgokban nem olyasvalakitől kérek tanácsot, aki könnyű szívvel rábízta volna őt a gondviselőnek lehető legalkalmatlanabb mugli házaspárra, akikről mindig is tudta, mennyire gyűlölik őt.

– Csak próbáltam megvédeni.

– Ahogy én is.


	22. Chapter 22

22. fejezet

Harry tanácstalanul forgatta kezében a pennát; alig két nap volt hátra a Világkupadöntőig, de Piton még mindig nem nyilatkozott, elengedi-e vagy sem.

_Ron,_

_Valószínűleg találkozunk pár nap múlva, de nem biztos, hogy a Döntőt is együtt tudjuk megnézni._

_Harry_

Szinte biztos volt benne, Weasleyék nem törődnének vele, Dursleyék igent mondtak-e, vagy sem. Talán ezzel Pitonnál is megpróbálkozhatna; mondhatná, hogy jobban teszi, ha elengedi, mert a Weasley-család gyanakodni kezdene, ha azzal áltatnák őket, Harry nem tud menni, vagy nem akar. Az volt az egyetlen probléma, hogy a férfi büntetés terhe mellett eltiltotta a „kviddics", „világ" és „kupa" szavak használatától, amit Harry erős túlzásnak érzett, tekintve, hogy mindössze kétszer említette a sporteseményt az előző napi vacsoránál.

Pannája végét szopogatva frusztráltan felsóhajtott. Miért nem képes Piton végre válaszolni neki? Felesleges Ronnak bármit is írnia anélkül, hogy tudná, elmehet-e vagy sem. Pont a bájitaltan tanár akarja mindenáron eltitkolni, hogy Harry vele él együtt; csakhogy a titok könnyen lelepleződhet, ha Weasleyék két nap múlva elmennek, hogy begyűjtsék a rokonaitól, és meglepődnek, hogy nem találják ott.

– Éppen Ronnak írok levelet, uram – közölte, és nyakát nyújtogatva várta, mit felel Piton, aki épp a konyha felé sétált.

– Csodás, Harry. De nem szükséges „uramoznod" engem, akárhányszor megszólítasz – felelte a férfi, egy pillanatra sem lassítva léptein.

– Akkor? – A fiú teátrálisan meglebegtette pennáját a pergamen fölött.

– Vacsora után szeretnék néhány dolgot megtárgyalni veled.

– Vagyis már döntött? Akkor akár most is elárulhatná… - Harry izgatottan áthajolt a kanapé háttámlája fölött.

– Nem most fogok belemenni a részletekbe, mert szeretnék rendes vacsoraidőben étkezni. Légy egy kis türelemmel! – kérte a férfi fejcsóválva.

Harry elkedvetlenedett. Ez csak arra utalhat, hogy Piton nem akar evés előtt vitatkozni vele, vagyis… – Akkor ez nemet jelent?

A tanár mérges pillantást vetett rá, de nem szólt, csak szótlanul folytatta útját a konyha felé.

– Jó, akkor segítek! – ugrott fel a fiú. Minél előbb készül el a vacsora, annál hamarabb kaphat végre választ.

– Ellenkező hatást érnénk el vele, ha folyton láb alatt lennél, miközben dolgozom – intett felé a férfi elutasítóan.

– Tudok főzni! – erősködött sértődötten Harry.

– Mágiával nem.

– Jó, akkor majd itt ülök, és várok – adta meg magát végül, csalódottan visszahuppanva a kanapéra.

Pitont elnyelte a konyha, de néhány pillanat múlva ingerülten visszatért, és odavetette neki. – Nem bánom, gyere, de egy szót se arról az átkozott Világkupadöntőről!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Remélem, sikerült elfoglalnod magad a nap folyamán.

– Hát, igen, azt hiszem. Tornyot építettem robbanós kártyákból – mesélte Harry, és elragadott a férfi elől egy spenótot, hogy felvágja.

– A jövő évben szükséges könyveidet ma reggel az íróasztalodra tettem – közölte Piton, egy gyors mozdulattal visszaszerezve a zöldséget.

– Ja, igen, köszönöm. Nem szeretné, ha esetleg… – Perselus ingerült pillantást vetett rá, és eltűnődött, vajon mikor jön el a nap, mikor a gyerek lakbért akar fizetni neki. – Oh, persze… maga akarja kifizetni – kapott észbe Harry, zavartan fészkelődve. Pitonnak nem volt kedve újabb vitába bonyolódni vele a pénzkérdésről, így inkább hagyta, hadd folytassa kedve szerint. – Elkezdtem levelet írni Ronnak, de nem tudtam befejezni…

– Lenyűgözően eredményes napot tudhatsz magad mögött – élcelődött a férfi, de a Világkupadöntő-témára tett célzást elengedte a füle mellett.

– Ha számításba veszem azt a sok különórát, szerintem többet tanultam idén nyáron, mint Hermione – védekezett Harry, hangjában némi nehezteléssel.

– Azt kötve hiszem, Harry. Biztos szeretnél megint elmenni repülni – váltott témát Piton, gondolatban megdicsérve magát a türelmes hozzáállásért. Korábban elhatározta, nem hagyja, hogy a fiú kiborítsa, mielőtt normálisan leülhetnének beszélgetni, és látta, mennyire igyekszik a másik, hogy kerülje a döntő témáját.

– Mármint holnap? – nézett rá kíváncsian Harry.

– Ma este – javította ki Perselus. Arra gondolt, így legalább nem kell amiatt aggódnia, hogy a fiú túl sokat repül a nyári melegben, és kiszárad, vagy leég a napon, vagy hasonló figyelmetlenség miatt esik baja.

– Tényleg? Remek! – vidult fel Harry.

– Ne éld bele magad, azért nem fogjuk minden nap megismételni – hűtötte le a lelkesedését Piton. Még csak az hiányzott volna, hogy a környéken élők kérdéseket kezdjenek feltenni; Harry könnyen megfeledkezett az óvatosságról, amikor jól érezte magát, és ha felfedik a kilétét, azon többé semmilyen bűbáj nem segíthet.

Perselus korábban végiggondolta az igazgató javaslatát, és arra jutott, kémként talán valóban előnyére válna, ha Harry költözésének hírét elhintené az ellenség körében; ezáltal előnyhöz juthatna, amire sajnos, szüksége is lesz. Nemcsak az Albus mellett, a Roxfortban töltött évek miatt tűnhet árulónak, de ha kiderül, hogy befogadta Pottert… nem lesz egyszerű feladat kimagyarázni a tetteit, pedig fontos, sőt, életbevágó, hogy amint a Nagyúr visszatér, azonnal szállíthassa róla az információkat. Minden egyes apró előnyt ki kell használniuk, főleg, ha Harry álma igaz, és a Nagyúr valóban arra készül, hogy a fiú életére törjön.

Amitől tartott, az Harry reakciója volt; kivitelezhetetlennek tűnt úgy követni a tervet, hogy a fiú valahogy ne értesüljön róla. Előbb-utóbb úgyis a fülébe jutna, ahogyan az is, honnan származott az információ, Piton pedig nem volt hajlandó mindezt Harry háta mögött csinálni.

Alig tartottak a vacsora felénél, és a fiún már látszott, hogy lassan türelme végéhez ér, mivel pedig Perselus eddigre alaposan végig tudta gondolni, mit szeretne mondani neki, úgy döntött, véget vet a másik szenvedéseinek.

– Nem szükséges írnod Mr. Weasleynek a megváltozott terveidről – kezdte, óvatosan a tányér mellé helyezve az evőeszközöket, miközben minden figyelmével asztaltársa felé fordult. – Elmehetsz a Világkupadöntőre, de csupán _egyetlen _éjszakára. Nem érdekel, meddig tart a meccs, vagy mennyi időre hívtak el Weasleyék, ez a korlátozás nem változik.

Látta Harry arcán, mennyire nem tetszik neki a feltétel, de elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy ne kérdőjelezze meg Piton döntéseit, főleg így, hogy a férfi végül mégis elengedte az eseményre.

– Igen! Vagyis tényleg elenged? – Harry majd' leugrott a székéről örömében. – És hogyan jönnek majd értem? Vissza kell mennem Dursleyékhez, hogy ott vegyenek fel? – hadarta izgatottan, Perselus pedig a felfokozott idegállapotnak tudta be, hogy ilyen idióta ötlet egyáltalán eszébe jutott.

– Természetesen nem. Az igazgató úr már beszélt Weasleyékkel, és közölte velük, hogy te mész oda hozzájuk, nem nekik kell eljönniük érted – közölte szemforgatva, de türtőztette magát, és csak gondolatban tette hozzá, „te tökkelütött".

– Értem. Szóval akkor, hogyan fogok odamenni hozzájuk? – kérdezte Harry szélesen vigyorogva, mint aki csak most hiszi el igazán, hogy tényleg elengedték.

– Én magam viszlek el, úgy téve, mintha az igazgató utasítására cselekednék.

– Ez kicsit furán fog festeni.

– Nem tetszik valami a tervben?

– Én csak azt mondom, különösnek tűnhet, ha maga visz oda Weasleyékhez.

– Mint mondtam, úgy teszek majd, mint aki csupán az igazgató parancsára cselekszik, és hidd el, cseppet sem tűnök majd készségesnek. Ha pedig rákérdeznek, hogy miért éppen én, nos, elég logikus, hogy mivel velem voltál egy ideig a kastélyban, én vagyok az egyetlen tanár, aki időt bír szakítani, hogy kísérgesse a Fiút, Aki Túlélte.

– Felfogtam – morogta Harry, ferde pillantást vetve rá a cím használata miatt. – Akkor hát ennyi. Tényleg elmehetek a Kviddics Világkupadöntőre!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Várj egy percet, van még valami, amit meg kell beszélnünk.

– Miért? Most nem csináltam semmi rosszat, ugye? Vagy mérges, mert még nem olvastam bele azokba a könyvekbe?

Piton felmordult, és dörmögött valamit az orra alatt, ami mintha úgy hangzott volna: „nevetséges gyermek". Végül szigorú pillantást vetett Harryre, és megszólalt. – Csak egyszer szeretném ezt elmondani, úgyhogy azt ajánlom, figyelj! Amit kémként véghezviszek, ahhoz semmi közöd, vagyis én nem mondok el semmit, te pedig nem kérdezel. Azonban, ha már valamennyire kialakult közöttünk egyfajta… bizalom, akkor úgy érzem, valamit muszáj megemlítenem. – Óvatosan beszélt, mintha minden szavát megválogatná, s ez már Harry figyelmét is felkeltette. Izgatottan előrehajolt. – Gondolom, tudod, ki az a Lucius Malfoy.

– Így is lehet mondani – hagyta rá a fiú, bár nagyon is élénken élt emlékeiben a jelenet, amikor felszabadította Dobbyt, és a férfi gyűlölködő tekintete, ahogy az ő koszos zokniját a kezében tartotta.

– Felkeltette érdeklődését a kastélyban tartózkodásod; mint tudod, a Minisztérium is tudomást szerzett a dologról, a Malfoy családnak pedig igen jó kapcsolatai vannak.

– Persze, ezzel tisztában vagyok. Gazdagok és hatalmasak, ahogy azt Malfoy folyton az orrom alá dörgöli, amikor ömleni kezd belőle ez az aranyvérű hülyeség…

– Elég! – fojtotta belé a szót Piton, sejtve, hogy a fiú akár órákig tudná szidni a fiatalabb Malfoyt. – Lucius információkat vár tőlem veled kapcsolatban; hogy miért voltál a kastélyban, és mit tudtam meg rólad az ott tartózkodásod alatt.

– De nem gyanús senkinek, hogy csak úgy random emberektől érdeklődik felőlem? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül.

– Nem „random embereket" faggat, Harry, használd végre az eszed! Én és Malfoyék nem vagyunk ismeretlenek egymás számára.

– Malfoyékkal cimborál? – fintorodott el Harry. Ha valaki nyár előtt ezzel állt volna elé, egyáltalán nem lepődött volna meg rajta, de így, hogy megismerte Pitont… nem értette a dolgot. Kizárt, hogy a férfi valaha meghívta ide Malfoyékat!

– Vág az eszed, mint a borotva – gúnyolódott Piton.

– Hagyja abba, ezt a…

– Vigyázz a szádra.

Harry elengedte a füle mellett a figyelmeztetést. – Akkor most mi lesz? Elmegy vendégeskedni a haverjához, Malfoyhoz? Mégis mit fog rólam mondani? – Tudta, hogy kissé elvetette a sulykot, de jelen pillanatban ez volt a legkisebb gondja.

Piton tőle idegen türelemmel még csak fel sem háborodott, ehelyett a lehető legnyugodtabb hangon válaszolt. – Azt tervezem, hogy elhintek náluk bizonyos információkat az életkörülményeidről…

– Tessék! – Harry önkéntelen mozdulattal hátrébb lökte székét az asztaltól.

– Megértem, hogy…

– NEM! _Arról _nem mondhat senkinek semmit, pláne nem Malfoyéknak! Ott fog ücsörögni valami nagy, fényűző kúrián, és bájosan elcseveg velük arról, hogy egy gardróbban éltem? Nem!

Mégis hogy képzeli ezt Piton? Harryben csak most kezdett tudatosulni, hogy kitörése során felpattant, és most dühösen ácsorog az asztal mellett. A tanár szokatlan türelemmel továbbra is ülve maradt, és csak az arcán tükröződő frusztráció mutatta, hogy idegesíti a fiú hevessége, ami persze csak még jobban felpaprikázta Harry hangulatát. Na persze, Pitonnak csak az a fontos, hogy elérje Malfoynál, amit akar, hogy közben őt, Harryt is megszégyeníti, az semmit sem jelent neki.

– Ha pontosak akarunk lenni, akkor igen: erről van szó – felelte a férfi, mire Harry gyomra bukfencet vetett. – Szerencsédre úgy fogok tenni, mintha nem hallottam volna, milyen hangnemet használtál az előbb, de próbálkozz vele még egyszer, és máris büntetésben vagy.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy képes erre… vagyis inkább azt nem hiszem el, hogy miért nem hittem, hogy képes erre… – nyögte a fiú. Belegondolt egyáltalán Piton, hogy mi fog történni, ha ezt megteszi? Hogyan fognak nézni rá az emberek?

– Ne hisztériázz. Egy fiatalembernek, aki hevesen tiltakozik, akárhányszor az kerül szóba, hogy esetleg rosszul bántak vele, nem kéne ennyire kiborulnia ilyesmi miatt.

– Aha, szóval erre megy ki az egész? Azt akarja, hogy bevalljam, a rokonaim bántalmaztak? Meséljek el mindent, hogy utána elrohanhasson beszámolni róla Malfoyéknak? – üvöltötte Harry, s csak úgy pezsgett lelkében a harag.

– Miért, egyébként beszéltél volna róla nekem? – vágott közbe keményen Piton.

– Micsoda? Nem tudom… de most már nem fogok, az biztos! – bökte ki Harry, kissé megzavarodva a hirtelen témaváltástól.

– Megfordult volna egyáltalán a fejedben, hogy Lupin vagy a keresztapád helyett inkább bennem bízz meg, és velem ossz meg ilyesmit? – Lassan a bájitaltan tanárról is lefoszlott a nyugalom álarca.

– Hát, ha nagyon muszáj lenne, akkor igen, főleg mert Remus néha eléggé… mi az? – kérdezte, amint meglátta Piton zavart arckifejezését.

– Nem hittem volna, hogy egyáltalán felmerült benned ez a lehetőség – válaszolta a férfi, tűnődve Harry szemébe nézve.

– Hát, igazából nem terveztem, mivel nem nagyon van mit mondani róla – visszakozott sietve a fiú.

– Szerintem teljesen érthető, ha valakinek rossz érzései vannak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy tíz évig egy gardróbban kellett tengődnie.

– Már megmondtam, hogy nem fogok többé magával erről beszélgetni – kapott észbe Harry, mikor rájött, honnan indult az egész vita –, mert azonnal rohan, hogy elmesélje Malfoyéknak…

– Jó, akkor nem mondom el.

– Tessék?

– Ha egyszer úgy érzed, készen állsz, hogy beszélj nekem a Dursleyéknél elszenvedett dolgokról, megígérem – hacsak nem feltétlenül szükséges –, nem teszek majd semmit, hogy kényelmetlenül érezd magad miatta. – Piton szinte tagolva beszélt, mintha a lehető legóvatosabban válogatná meg a szavait.

– Hogy is van ez? Ha nem tálalok ki magának Dursleyékről, akkor indul Malfoyhoz, hogy elmondja neki, amit már eddig megtudott? – Harry képtelen volt véka alá rejteni gyanakvását.

– Nem! Azt próbálom elmondani, hogy sosem hittem volna, egyáltalán megfontolod, hogy egy számodra ennyire fontos dologról beszélgess velem. Ezen a ponton nem szándékozom előtérbe helyezni veled szemben a kémként rám háruló kötelezettségeket.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fogalma sem volt, a fiú megértette-e, mit akar mondani. Úgy tűnt, inkább megtartaná magának a véleményét. Végül Harry összeszedte magát, és ideges torokköszörülés közben megszólalt.

– És… öhm… mi van, ha nincs semmi, amit el tudnék mondani?

– Ez korábban nem volt akadály, ha ki akartad nyitni a szád – felelte, mire Harry elfintorodott, de továbbra is várakozóan pillantott rá. – Nem foglak kényszeríteni, hogy elmondj nekem bármit… de ha lehet, bátorítanálak, hogy tedd meg.

Harry látszólag megkönnyebbülve huppant vissza a székére. – De ha nem Durselyékről beszél nekik, akkor miről? – kérdezte, szórakozottan tologatva villáját ide-oda a tányéron. Piton legszívesebben ráordított volna, hogy hagyja abba.

– Könnyen kitalálok valamit, ami majd felkelti Lucius érdeklődését – mondta hangosan, de közben arra gondolt, épp ellenkezőleg; bár nem lehetetlen, nehéz lesz, és törheti a fejét rendesen, mire kieszel egy jó kifogást.

– Ha ilyen egyszerűen el tudja hitetni vele, hogy továbbra is a legjobb cimborák, miért jutott eszébe egyáltalán Dursleyékről tárgyalni Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Harry, és hangjából olyan őszinte megbántottság áradt, hogy Perselus befelé önkéntelenül felszisszent. Rájött, hogy hiba volt belekezdeni ebbe az egész párbeszédbe, sőt… igaz, a jövőben bármikor elcserélné a fiú belé vetett hitét, csak hogy biztonságban tudja őt, de most? Mi értelme volt elárulni ezt a bizalmat és turkálni Harry magánéletében, mikor még szinte minimális a veszély?

– Itt nem csak arról van szó, hogy be kell illeszkednem a halálfalók közé. Az igazgató szerint lehetetlen elkerülni, hogy amikor a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér, ne szerezzen tudomást a tényről, hogy téged elköltöztettek, és már nem édesanyád varázslatának hatókörében élsz. Viszont, ha én magam hintem el az erre vonatkozó információmorzsákat, és nem csak úgy magától jön rá, az megerősítené a helyzetemet a Nagyúr hívei között – magyarázta, és mert tudta, hogy Harry szeret sokat kérdezősködni, igyekezett a lehető legegyszerűbben fogalmazni.

– Vagyis Dumbledore kérte, hogy megtegye? – kérdezte Harry olyan hangsúllyal, mintha hatalmas rejtély megoldását találta volna meg.

– Dumbledore professzor, Harry, és kérlek, ne légy ennyire gyerekes.

– Nem is vagyok…

– Úgy emlékszem, el akartál menni repülni.

– Igen, de…

– Akkor menjünk, amíg még világos van – indítványozta Perselus, bár Harry olyan makacsul bámult maga elé, hogy szinte biztos volt benne, mindjárt vitába száll vele. – Folytathatjuk ezt a véget nem érő, felesleges vitát, vagy elmehetsz repülni, te választasz. – A fiú továbbra is dacosan meredt rá. – Duzzogni repülés közben is tudsz.

– Nem duzzogok!

– Sajnálom, hiba volt tőlem, hogy egyáltalán szóba hoztam a dolgot – vallotta be végül, bár igen kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Nem szokott hozzá, hogy beismerje mások előtt a hibáit, de nem akarta elveszíteni a fiú bizalmát, amit olyan nehezen szerzett meg hetek alatt. Fene vigye Albust, és a terveit!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A Kviddics Világkupadöntő napján Perselus kaján örömmel dörömbölt be Harry ajtaján hajnali négy órakor. – Felkelni! – kiáltotta, de álmos dörmögésen kívül nem kapott választ a túloldalról. Jó hangosan kivágta az ajtót, és felkapcsolta a villanyt, mire Harry gyorsan a másik oldalára fordult, és fejére húzta a takarót.

– Túl fényes – motyogta.

– Kelj fel! Ha nem indulunk el fél óra múlva, egyáltalán nem megyünk sehova.

– Csak öt percet…

Perselus meglendítette pálcáját, a végéből vékony sugárban kilövellő jéghideg víz pedig egyenesen Harry fején landolt.

– Arghh, de hideg! Mire volt ez jó! – dohogta a fiú, miközben egyik kezével az arcát törölgette, másikkal a szemüvege után tapogatózott. – Egyáltalán nem vicces – morogta végül, mikor meglátta az ajtóban ácsorgó Piton önelégült vigyorát.

– Reggeli öt perc múlva. Hol van a táskád? – Harry a szoba túlsó vége felé mutatott, és már-már visszazuhant a jó meleg ágyba, csakhogy Piton villámgyorsan mellette termett, kirántotta a feje alól a párnát, így feje keményen landolt a csupasz matracon.

– Jól van, már fent vagyok!

– Öt perc múlva a földszinten! – emlékeztette Piton, és odahajította neki a párnát, amit Harry még épp idejében kapott el ahhoz, hogy ne csapódjon a képébe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry rekordsebességgel magára kapkodta ruháit, és alig pár perc múlva lenn volt a konyhában. Miközben egy pirítós végét rágcsálta, szórakozottan megkérdezte. – Mit fog csinálni, amíg nem vagyok itt?

– Ne izgulj, el tudom foglalni magam a távollétedben.

– De nem fog Malfoyjal beszélni? – bökte ki végül, remélve, hogy hangján nem hallatszik az a bizonytalanság, amit a lelkében érez.

– Nem, pár napig még biztos nem találkozom Luciusszal. Szerinted egy Malfoyékhoz hasonló család milyen eséllyel hagy ki egy olyan eseményt, amilyen a döntő?

– Oh, persze, nyilván ők is ott lesznek.

– Ha már itt tartunk – Perselus letette maga elé a tányért, és szigorúan Harryre nézett -, amennyiben összefutnál Dracoval, ne állj szóba vele.

– Persze, mert arról vagyok híres, hogy leállok Malfoyjal cseverészni – dörmögte Harry, majd hatalmas szelet bacont tolt a szájába.

– Ne szájaskodj! Mivel Lucius minden bizonnyal elárulta Draconak, hogy idén nyáron a kastélyban tartózkodtál, ha találkozol vele, ne mondj neki semmit.

– Mit gondolt, hogy amint meglátom őt, magamhoz intem, és arról cseverészek vele, maga hogyan szereti enni reggel a tojást? – kérdezte Harry, miután lenyelte, ami a szájában volt. Piton tényleg komplett idiótának nézi?

– Harry, kérlek, nézz rám, komolyan beszélek! Ha provokálni kezd téged – amit, ha esélye lesz rá, minden bizonnyal meg is tesz –, ne csinálj semmit. Ne vágj vissza, ne válaszolj. Ne kényszeríts engem olyan helyzetbe, hogy magyarázkodnom kelljen miattad.

– Nem szólok hozzá egy szót sem – ígérte nagy komolyan Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus átnyújtotta neki a táskát, de a Hop-poros üveget még nem adta oda. Tudta, ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy jól a fiú eszébe vésse a játékszabályokat.

– Ne kerülj bajba, és ne vond magadra még ennél is jobban a figyelmet.

– Nem én vontam magamra! Maga volt az, aki miatt felfigyeltek rám a nyáron – vágott vissza vigyorogva a fiú.

– Próbálj észrevétlen maradni – folytatta, mintha Harry meg se szólalt volna. – Nem azt kérem, hogy elrejtőzz, de ha lehet, a lehető legkevesebben tudjanak arról, hogy te is ott vagy.

– Csak szeretném végignézni a meccset a Weasleykkel, professzor.

– Ha a nyárról kérdeznek téged?

– Most Dursleyéknél lakom – vágta rá a begyakorolt választ azonnal Harry.

– És korábban miért voltál velem?

– Hát... öhm, nem tudom? – próbálkozott a fiú.

– Ahogy mondod, mivel az igazgató küldött oda, de az okokat nem árulta el neked. Milyen volt velem együtt élni?

– Egyszer így, egyszer úgy – vont vállat Harry.

– Mi volt benne a jó? – erősködött Piton.

– Hát… semmi?

– Talán, hogy találkozhattál a keresztapáddal?

– Ja, igen, az!

– Jobb lesz, ha komolyan veszed ezt a dolgot, Potter, különben nem mész innen sehova. Maradni akarsz, vagy inkább visszatérnél a rokonaidhoz? – sziszegte Piton ingerülten. Kezdte komolyan fontolgatni, hogy eltiltja Harryt az egész kirándulástól.

– Jól van, felfogtam! Most Dursleyéknél lakom, de korábban magánál voltam, ami egyszerűen borzalmas volt, mert szörnyen viselkedett velem, mint mindig. Sosem tudtam meg, valójában miért is kerültem oda, de mivel találkozhattam Siriusszal és Remusszal, mégis jobban szerettem ott lenni, mint a rokonaimnál. Nem vagyok ütődött, megpróbálok mindent úgy csinálni, ahogy mondta!

– A barátaid elég kitartóak, Granger kisasszony pedig okos.

– Tudom! Majd próbálom eltitkolni, milyen csodás magával az élet, ha cserébe vigyáz, nehogy lesírjon az arcáról, mennyire kedvel engem, amikor elvisz Weasleyékhez – felelte a fiú szárazon. Perselus majdnem büszkeséget érzett iránta, bár jelenleg minden más érzést elnyomott az aggodalom, hogy Harry esetleg elszúr valamit.

– Briliáns a humorod, Harry – jegyezte meg gúnyosan, közben arról győzködve magát, a fiú képes elég komolyan venni a figyelmeztetéseit.

– Uram?

– Menj át az igazgató irodájába, öt perc múlva én is ott leszek.

– Nem kellett volna Potternek szólítania – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben egy maroknyi zöld port szórt a kandallóba.

– Jobb, ha hozzászoksz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Áh, Harry, szép reggelt! – Dumbledore-t látszólag nem zavarta, hogy hajnali fél ötkor kell őt üdvözölnie az irodájában, pont olyan élénknek látszott, mint mindig.

– Uram – nyögte Harry, és vöröslő arccal feltápászkodott a padlóról, ahová a kandallóból zuhant.

– Már biztosan nagyon izgatott vagy a döntő miatt. Úgy hallottam, az idén különösen látványos lesz a találkozó.

– Remélem, így lesz, uram – felelte Harry kurtán, és idegesen pillantgatott a kandalló felé. Semmi kedve nem volt Dumbledore-ral cseverészni. A férfi nyugodt szívvel visszaküldte volna Dursleyékhez, és azt akarta, Piton kitálaljon Malfoynak a magánéletéről! Még Pitonnak sem tudta igazán megbocsátani, hogy egyáltalán felhozta a témát, és erősen remélte, a férfi nem hitte, hogy Harry majd tényleg beleegyezik ebbe.

– Piton professzor nem Hop-porral érkezik, úgyhogy addig nyugodtan leülhetsz, Harry.

– Uram – motyogta a fiú, csak, hogy mondjon valamit.

A következő három percben Harry kínos zavarban próbálta elkerülni tekintetével az ajtót. Régebben mindig nyugodt volt az igazgató jelenlétében, de most elképzelni sem tudta, ez hogyan lehetséges. Hogyan bízhatna meg benne, mikor az utóbbi időben csak rontott a dolgokon? Az öreg mágus már nem az ő érdekeit tartja szem előtt. Piton talán igen, az igazgatónál legalábbis mindenképpen jobban. Igen, Piton az ő oldalán áll.

Harry azonnal felpattant, amint kopogtak az ajtón.

– Gyere csak, Perselus.

– Igazgató úr – biccentett Piton, majd kitárta az ajtót, jelezve a fiúnak, hogy indulhatnak.

– Hát akkor jó utat, Harry – mosolygott Dumbledore.

– Mit csinál az igazgató az irodában ilyen korán? – kérdezte a tanárt, amint az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük.

– Hogy az igazgató mikor kel és fekszik, az nem tartozik rád, Potter. Szedd a lábad, elhiheted, jobb dolgom is van, mint hogy téged kísérgesselek, Fiú, Aki Túlélte.

– Értettem! – morogta ő megbántottan. Piton tehát máris elkezdte játszani a szerepét.

– Értettem, _uram_! Vigyázz a szádra, Potter, vagy a Griffendél rögtön mínuszpontokkal indulhat év elején.

Szótlanul vágtak át a kastélyon, Piton két lépéssel Harry előtt lépdelt, a fiú pedig meg sem próbált társalogni vele, hiszen a férfinak látszólag nem volt több mondanivalója a számára. Harry azon kezdett tűnődni, vajon hogyan jutnak majd el Weasleyékhez, amikor Piton egy kimustrált, öreg ruhafogast nyomott a kezébe, és félhangosan a fülébe suttogta.

– Próbáld mellőzni ezt a sértődött kiskutya tekintetet, amikor a barátaid előtt sértegetlek.

– Én nem is… – kezdte volna, mikor egy láthatatlan erő hirtelen a köldökénél fogva magasba rántotta, pár pillanat múlva pedig az ismerős konyhakövön feküdt, és arra gondolt, ebben sem sokkal ügyesebb, mint a Hop-poros utazásban.

– Figyelmeztethetett volna – morogta barátságtalanul, ügyetlenül összekaparva magát a padlóról. Piton rávicsorgott, de megmentette őt a válaszadás kötelezettsége alól Mrs. Weasley, aki csontropogtató ölelésbe zárta Harryt.

– Harry, drágám, olyan jó látni téged! Ülj, le, éppen most reggelizünk.

– Köszönjük, hogy idehozta – biccentett Mr. Weasley hivatalosan a bájitaltan tanár felé.

– Holnap a megbeszélt időben itt leszek érte – mondta, majd fenyegető pillantást küldött Harry felé, és hozzátette. – Ajánlom, hogy készen állj, Potter.


	23. Chapter 23

23. fejezet

Harry a korai kelés ellenére sem érezte fáradtnak magát, túl izgatott és boldog volt, hogy megint Weasleyéknél lehet. Még a zsupszkulcshoz vezető megerőltető hajnali hegymászás sem tudta lelohasztani a kedvét; egyszerűen jó érzés volt végre olyan emberek között lenni, akik vidáman, fesztelenül csevegtek körülötte.

– Mi újság Siriusszal? – kérdezte Ron lehalkított hangon, Hermione pedig óvatosan körülnézett, hogy még véletlenül se hallja senki, miről beszélnek.

– Jól van, azt hiszem. Mióta eljöttem Pitontól, nem találkoztam vele, de szoktunk levelezni – felelte Harry. Elfacsarodott a szíve, ha keresztapjára gondolt. Talán tényleg megpróbálhatna kicsit többet együtt lenni vele… Piton esetleg engedélyezné, hogy találkozhassanak még idén nyáron.

– Legalább valami jó is származott belőle, hogy annál a denevérnél kellett tengődnöd ennyi ideig – jegyezte meg félhangosan Ron, aki nemcsak az óvatosságról feledkezett meg, de barátja elkomorodó arcát sem vette észre.

– Aha – motyogta Harry. Utálta, hogy hazudnia kell barátainak. Úgy érezte, ha ahhoz elég megbízhatóak, hogy tudjanak Siriusról, akkor azt sem kotyognák ki senkinek, hogy Pitonnal él együtt.

– Jól hallom, hogy egy denevérről diskuráltok? – Az ikrek melléjük csapódtak, egyikük pedig Harryhez fordulva megkérdezte. – Csak nem Harry jó barátjáról, Piton professzorról folyik a csevej? Halljuk, milyen volt együtt élni a jó öreg kampóorral?

– Elég szörnyű… pont, mint a suliban.

– Valamit muszáj elárulnod nekünk, Harry, elvégre belső információkkal rendelkezel. Úgyis szeretnénk megfizetni neki valahogy, amiért így elrontotta a nyaradat, nem igaz, George?

– De… öhm… mire vagytok kíváncsiak? – pislogott Harry.

– Hetekig vele laktál, igaz? Szokott _valaha _hajat mosni? – Harry üres tekintettel bámult maga elé; fogalma sem volt a bájitaltan tanár fürdőszobai szokásairól. Általában fontosabb dolgok foglalkoztatták, a zsíros haj dolgot pedig úgy tekintette, mint ami része a férfi „pitonságának". Ráadásul semmi kedve nem volt csúfolódni rajta, hiszen előbb-utóbb úgyis a tanár fülébe jutna a dolog, és azonnal tudná, hogy ki űzött tréfát belőle.

– Halvány gőzöm sincs, mivel külön fürdőszobája volt, én meg nem járkáltam utána, hogy a haját figyeljem. Inkább igyekeztem kitérni az útjából.

– Csudába, akkor nyilván azt sem tudhatod, van-e fogkeféje.

– Hát nem igazán, de…

– Tehát, mivel továbbra sincs bizonyíték, hogy szokott-e hajat, vagy fogat mosni, úgy hiszem, megvan a magyarázat szegényes higiéniájára.

Harry az ajkába harapott, nehogy kicsússzon a száján valami meggondolatlanság. Piti dolognak tűnt valakit a háta mögött a külseje miatt kritizálni… bár az igaz, hogy Piton tanárnak undok, ráadásul előszeretettel bánt… vagyis régebben bántott másokat. Mégis, az egész Sirius, és az apja kegyetlen tréfáját juttatta eszébe, lelkét pedig valami keserű érzés öntötte el. Piton igazán nem tehet róla, hogy néz ki… persze, a hajmosás egy dolog, viszont, ha tanárnak nem is valami remek, mostanában legalább tud kedves is lenni. Jó, ez talán túlzás, de látszik, mennyire igyekszik kevésbé undok lenni, ami kezdetnek ugyanúgy megteszi.

– Akkor mondj valami mást! Bármilyen titkos információt róla!

– Öhm…

– Ne faggassátok már Piton professzorról! Gondolhatjátok, hogy nem beszél róla szívesen – sietett a fiú segítségére Hermione, Harry pedig hálásan felsóhajtott.

– Na persze, ebben lehet valami. Ha a helyében lennék, én is megpróbálnám mielőbb elfelejteni.

– Remélem, nem túl szörnyű, hogy vissza kellett menned a rokonaidhoz – aggodalmaskodott Hermione. Harrynek el kellett fordítania a tekintetét, mert a lány pillantása Lupinéra emlékeztette. Miért hiszi mindenki, hogy darabokra hullik, csak mert egy kis nyomás nehezedik rá mostanában? Miért hiszik, hogy gyenge, és nem tudja megvédeni magát?

– Ugyanolyanok, mint mindig. Na, és én mit hagytam ki a nyáron?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus, bár egyáltalán nem örült a farkas ismételt látogatásának, jól nevelten hátralépett, és beljebb intette a férfit. Lupin a kandallóból kilépve teljesen feleslegesen leverte a hamut viharvert talárjáról, Piton pedig megpróbált nem grimaszolni, amikor az összes kosz az ő _saját _nappalijának szőnyegére hullott.

– Látni akartál? – kérdezte Lupin, mikor végre elfogadhatónak találta megjelenését.

– Nyilván, mivel idehívtalak. Kérésem lenne hozzád: bár tökéletesen kudarcot vallottál szinte minden alkalommal, mikor rád bíztam Pottert, mégis szeretném, ha vigyáznál rá egy délután erejéig.

– Természetesen örömmel elvállalom, hacsak nem dolgozok éppen…

– Nem. Azt akarom, hogy gyere ide te, és vigyázz rá itt addig, amíg én vissza nem érek – jelentette ki határozottan Perselus. Eldöntötte, hogy fiú nem megy sehova; ebben a házban marad, ahol a bűbájok miatt biztonságban van. Kizárt, hogy a kölyköt… _Harryt, _olyanok gondjaira bízza, akik nem képesek rendesen odafigyelni rá.

– Nem lenne jobb mégis, ha Harry velem jönne? Attól tartok, ez a te „kérésed" Sirius jelenlétét nem foglalja magába…

– Nem, egyáltalán nem lenne jobb, az pedig, hogy Black hogyan érez a dologgal kapcsolatban, a legteljesebb mértékben hidegen hagy. _Én vagyok _a gondviselője, vérfarkas! Világosan elmondtam, mik a feltételeim; ő itt marad, te vigyázol rá, és megpróbálod nem felzaklatni, ahogy általában szoktad.

– Milyen ironikus, hogy ezt pont te vágod a képembe, Perselus.

– Black soha többé nem teszi be a lábát sem ebbe a házba, sem a körletembe. Két nap múlva, Lupin. A kastélyból ide tudsz utazni Hop-porral.

– Várj egy kicsit, Perselus, ha már úgyis itt vagyok, beszélni szeretnék veled.

– Semmi kedvem apró-cseprő dolgokról fecsegni, főleg nem veled, Lupin.

– Ez nagyon fontos, Perselus. Rájöttél, miért viselkedett Harry olyan furcsán?

– Természetesen. Én gyámkodom felette, pontosan tudom, hogyan viseljem gondját.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem tudod. Csak szerettem volna megemlíteni, hogy Harry már így is sokat szenvedett…

– Ismerem a körülményeket; ha emlékszel, én magam hoztam el abból a házból. Elárulnád, miért gondoltad, hogy emlékeztetned kell erre?

– Vannak bizonyos érzelmi… szükségletei, sokkal inkább, mint egy olyan gyermeknek, aki nem ment keresztül ilyesmin.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Potterre hatással voltak a történetek…

– Megbocsáss, hogy ezt mondom, de nem te vagy legmegközelíthetőbb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam, s aligha te lennél az első, akihez az ember a problémájával fordulna. A gyerekeknek szeretetre, törődésre van szükségük, s ez alól Harry sem kivétel.

– Azt javaslom, ne osztogass tanácsot, amikor senki nem kérte. Úgy fogok törődni Potterrel, ahogy jónak látom.

– Vannak, akik a legnagyobb örömmel adnák meg neki azt, amit esetleg te nem tudsz. Természetesen befogadhatod a házadba, hiszen stabilitásra van szüksége, de… vannak mások – főleg Siriusra gondolok –, akik érzelmileg nyújthatnak neki olyat, amit te nem.

– Már csak az hiányzik, hogy Potter rendszeresen üvöltve rohanjon a karjaimba, akárhányszor „érzelmi terápiával" próbálkoznak vele a nálam „okosabbak". Megköszönném, ha a gyermekpszichológia terén nyújtott amatőr próbálkozásaidat olyan valakin tesztelgetnéd, akit nem az én gondjaimra bíztak.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry a meccs után alig fért a bőrébe, annyira az élmény hatása alá került. A páholy kiürülésére várva arra gondolt, Malfoyék jelenléte az egyetlen, ami beárnyékolta kicsit az eseményt. Különös módon Dracóról könnyedén megfeledkezett, sokkal inkább zavarta Lucius látványa – utálta, hogy Malfoyék folyton mindenbe beleütik az orrukat, még a Pitonnal való együtt élésébe is képesek valahogy belerondítani.

– Láttad, ahogy Krum kikanyarodott abból a bukórepülésből? – hadonászott Ron izgatottan.

– Persze, hogy láttuk Ron, mi is itt ültünk melletted.

– Én is ki fogom próbálni egyszer azt a mutatványt – jelentette ki Harry.

– Remélem, nem tudod majd időben felrántani a seprűt, és egyenesen a lelátóknak ütközöl. Azt nevezném én fejlődésnek – szólalt meg egy gonoszkodó hang a hátuk mögött.

– Kopj le, Malfoy! – bukott ki Harryből a dühös válasz, egy pillanatra megfeledkezve a Pitonnak tett ígéretéről.

– Gyere, Draco! – szólalt meg Lucius azon az irritálóan fensőbbséges hangján, fia pedig szemtelenül mosolyogva engedelmeskedett.

– Igen, csináld csak, amire utasítanak, Malfoy – morogta Ron, és motyogva hozzátett még valamit, amit anyja jelenlétében biztos nem mert volna kiejteni a száján.

– Harry, Ron, gyertek, indulunk! – kiáltott rájuk Hermione, ahogy lassan kiürült a páholy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

– Azt hiszem, nekem mára elég volt ennyi, megyek lefeküdni – jelentette be nagy hangon Ron, amikor Percy és Mr. Weasley, kezükben egy-egy pohár forró kakaóval, csatlakoztak hozzájuk az asztalnál.

– Micsoda? – lepődött meg Harry.

– Siess, mielőtt még Percy belekezd az üstfenekek vastagságának taglalásába, vagy a nagy roxfortos titok ecsetelésébe – súgta Ron.

– Áh, igen, ágyba, ez remek ötlet! – kapcsolt gyorsan Harry, és ásítást szimulálva feltápászkodott.

– Jó éjt, apa, Percy!

– Áruld már el, miért csak holnapig maradsz – faggatta Ron, miközben a táskájában túrt fogkefe után.

– Oh, hát… Dumbledore mondta, hogy nem lehet. Miután a fél nyarat Roxfortban töltöttem, muszáj Dursleyéknél is lennem egy kicsit.

– Miért, mi lenne, ha nem mennél vissza?

– Vannak a házon bűbájok, meg védővarázslatok, ha esetleg Voldemort…

– _Tudjukki!_

– Jaj, hagyj már, eleget hallom ezt mindenkitől! Jól van, na! A lényeg, hogy a ház védelemmel van ellátva, de csak akkor működik, ha egy bizonyos időt ott töltök.

– Hát ez elég gáz, de talán nálunk tölthetnéd idén a karácsonyt, ahelyett, hogy a suliban maradnál.

– Talán – motyogta Harry, álláig magára húzva a takarót. Azon tűnődött, Piton vajon elengedné-e Weasleyékhez az ünnepekre. Elvégre kizárt, hogy a férfi még a karácsonyt is vele akarja tölteni. Ez az egész Pitonnal-élős dolog csak egyetlen nyár erejéig érvényes… vagy nem? Végül száműzte gondolataiból a kérdést azzal az ürüggyel, hogy ez a probléma úgyis csak hónapokkal később fog előkerülni ismét. Mire Ron visszajött a fogmosásból már rég húzta a lóbőrt, és gurkókról, meg sikoltozó rajongókról álmodott.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahogy ők hárman, a többiektől elszakadva, egyedül toporogtak az erdőben, Harry szemforgatva állapította meg: ezt a Világkupadöntőt sem úszta meg baj nélkül. Tudta, hogy Piton nyilván nem fogja szó nélkül hagyni a dolgot. Szerencsétlenségét átkozva már-már számított rá, hogy előbb-utóbb Malfoyba is belefutnak, s amikor a szőke fiú pimaszul vigyorogva végül tényleg megjelent előttük, bosszankodni is alig tudott. A másik olyan hanyagul állt ott az erdőben, mintha semmi gond nem lenne a világban, és az apja nem égetne fel sátrakat, és lebegtetne muglikat fejjel lefelé, alig pár száz méternyire onnan.

– Kellemes a nyarad, Potter?

– Törődj a saját dolgoddal, Malfoy! – csattant fel Hermione, Harry pedig ajkait összepréselve, makacsul hallgatott, minden erejével próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a bosszantására tett nyilvánvaló kísérletet. _Piton nem a te oldaladon áll. Sosem fog elmondani neked semmit _– mantrázta magában.

– A mugli rokonaidba mégis szorult egy kis ész, hogy minden eszközzel próbálnak megszabadulni tőled.

– Fogd be, Malfoy! – sziszegte Ron.

– Áruld el, mit kellett tenned, hogy Perselus végül befogadjon?

– Perselus? – tátogta Harry hitetlenkedve. Úgy meglepődött, hogy Malfoy a férfi keresztnevét használja, hogy egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a magára erőltetett némaságról.

– Akár most is elárulhatod nekem, úgyis csak azért jön el hozzánk, hogy mindent elmondjon rólad… Mivel kényszerítették a rokonaidat, hogy vegyenek újra magukhoz? Nyilván kénytelenek voltak ilyen módszerekhez folyamodni. A legtöbb ember képtelen téged öt percnél tovább elviselni. Elég csak a barátaidra nézni: egy véráruló, meg egy sárvérű; te aztán tényleg az aljanépből válogattál, Potter.

Harry fogait csikorgatva próbálta türtőztetni magát, bár érezte, hogy a lelkében tomboló düh lassan kitörni készül.

– Mit érdekel téged Harry otthoni élete? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben a fiúkat noszogatta, hogy minél előbb eltűnjenek Malfoy közeléből.

– Érzékeny pontra tapintottam, igaz-e? – Malfoy pillantása egyenesen Harryébe fúródott, de ő a fiú hangja helyett inkább az egyre közeledő lármára próbált koncentrálni. – Én csak Perselust sajnálom. Hetekig összezárva veled, pokol lehetett az élete, nem is értem, hogy bírta elviselni. Mi az, Potter, nincs mit mondanod? Kezdem anyádat megérteni; én is inkább a halálos átok elé vetném magam, minthogy összezárjanak veled tizenhét évre…

Harryben itt elszakadt a cérna, olyan hevesen lökte félre Malfoyt, hogy a fiú nekitántorodott a legközelebbi fának.

– Harry, ne!

A következő pillanatban Draco már a pálcáját markolászta, Harrynek alig maradt ideje félreugrani a ráküldött ártás elől. Ő is a pálcája után kapott, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy üres a zsebe.

– Capitulatus! – kiáltotta Hermione.

– Nem talált, sárvérű!

A Ron pálcájának végén égő fény is semmibe veszett, amikor a vörös hajú fiú ártást küldött Malfoy felé. A másik könnyedén egy fa mögé ugrott, és visszakézből Harryre irányította pálcáját, ő pedig alig tudott félrehúzódni; még így is érezte, ahogy Draco átka megvágja az arcát.

– Elég, nincs erre időnk! Most azonnal el kell tűnnünk innen! – kiáltotta Hermione, Harry pedig Ront is maga után húzva, vonakodva a lány után rohant, idegesen turkálva reménytelenül üres zsebeiben.

– Miért nem védekeztél ellene? – dühöngött Ron, amikor pár perc múlva, a felbolydulás zajától immár távol, lihegve megálltak.

– Elvesztettem a pálcámat! – nyögte Harry, aki még mindig alig tudta elhinni, ami történt.

– Hogy érted, hogy elvesztetted? – kérdezte döbbenten Ron.

– Mégis mit gondolsz? Úgy értem, hogy nincs meg! – Harry érezte, hogy lassan elborítja a pánik. Sosem ment sehová a pálcája nélkül, és szörnyen védtelennek érezte magát nélküle.

– Talán csak ottfelejtetted.

– Kizárt, sosem szoktam letenni, és korábban még megvolt. – Tekintetével a talajt kezdte pásztázni, végül pedig kijelentette. – Vissza kell mennünk!

– Nem lehet, Harry. Távol kell tartanunk magunkat attól a felfordulástól, ráadásul ott van Malfoy is.

– Apa majd segít neked megkeresni. Biztos csak a sátorban felejtetted.

– Nem hagytam ott a…

– Gyerünk, meg kell találnunk a többieket! – erősködött Hermione, elengedve a füle mellett a fiú ellenkezését.

Amikor tőlük nem messze egy mély hang hirtelen azt kiáltotta, „Morsmordre", Harry üresen bámult a zaj irányába, Hermione viszont szinte azonnal pánikolni kezdett.

– Harry, gyere már! Azonnal el kell tűnnünk innen!

– Várj egy percet, az meg mi a fene ott? – kiáltott fel Ron, és tátott szájjal az égen úszó lebegő halálfejre mutatott.

– Ron, mozdulj már meg végre! Az ott Tudjukki jele!

Harry gondolatban káromkodva átkozta magát, amiért elvesztette a pálcát. Most még ez is? Hogyan védje meg magát, ha történik valami? A sebhelye legalább nem fáj, vagyis Voldemort nem lehet közel… Eddig jutott a gondolatmenetben, amikor hangos pukkanások kíséretében csapatnyi varázsló hoppanált körülöttük, ő pedig bódultan engedelmeskedett, amikor egy hang azt kiáltotta, bukjon le.

Átkok süvítettek el a fejük felett, Harry felismerte Mr. Weasley kiáltását, aki szaporán bizonygatni kezdte a varázslóknak, hogy nem halálfalókkal, csupán gyerekekkel van dolguk. A hangok kakofóniájától kábultan Harry arra gondolt, elég fura egy minisztériumi varázslótól, hogy előbb átkoz, és csak aztán kérdez. Piton talán soha többé nem fogja kiengedni a házból, ha megtudja, mik történtek ma vele. Pedig már úgy hozzászokott a kviddicspályán eltöltött kellemes délutánokhoz…

– A tett elkövetésének színhelyén találtunk rájuk!

– Ne légy nevetséges, Amos…

– Nem ez a tett színhelye, valójában ott történt, kicsit arrébb – pontosított szokott stílusában Hermione, Harry legnagyobb derültségére.

– Oh, valóban? Ti meg pont itt voltatok, és tanúi voltatok az egésznek, mi?

– Nem láttuk az illetőt, de hallottuk, ahogy kimondta a varázsigét – magyarázta Harry, és a bokrok közé mutatott. Arra számított, a minisztériumi varázslók egyből a jelzett irányba rohannak, hogy megkezdjék a keresést, de csalódnia kellett. A körülöttük állók arcáról nem tűnt el a gyanakvás, halkan sustorogni kezdtek egymás között. Mr. Weasley, a pillanatnyi csendet kihasználva a terület felkutatását indítványozta, hátha megtalálják a tettest.

Harry komoran bámulta az őket körülvevő arcokat; utálta, amikor a sebhelyére pillantva felismerték az emberek, és összesúgtak a háta mögött, de még azt is szívesebben elviselte volna, mint ezt szavak nélküli, csendes gyanakvást. A varázslók és boszorkányok némelyike még mindig ráirányította a pálcáját.

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte végül. Soha nem érezte magát ennyire védtelennek, mint most, a saját pálcája nélkül.

– Mi fogunk kérdéseket feltenni neked, fiatalember!

– Itt! Találtunk valakit! – Az erdőből kiszűrődő kiáltásokra a többség végre leeresztette pálcáját, de Mr. Diggory makacsul kitartott.

– Egy házimanó! Mr. Kupor manója, méghozzá egy pálcával a kezében!

– Nem az a manó ült felettünk a páholyban? – súgta Hermione óvatosan.

– De igen.

A varázslók csapatán izgatott morajlás futott végig. A megbánás legkisebb jele nélkül ugyan, de végre Mr. Diggory is leeresztette pálcáját, és a gyerekek helyett az apró manót vette célba.

– Mi folyik itt, apa?

– Gyorsan mondd el, mi történt veletek!

– Ott álltunk, ahol most a manóra rátaláltak, és egy férfi hangját hallottuk. Valami varázsigét kiáltott, mire megjelent az az izé az égen, és hirtelen mindenki ránk támadt!

– Egy férfi, és nem egy manó hangja volt – tette hozzá gyorsan Hermione. Aggódó pillantása a lassan ébredező kis teremtményre tapadt.

– Miért vádolta mindenki Harryt?

– Senki nem vádolja Harryt, nyugodj meg, jó?

– Szóval felvettél a földről egy gazdátlan pálcát, mi? És még véletlenül sem használtad, mielőtt megtaláltunk, ugye? – harsogta Mr. Diggory. Harry feleslegesnek tartotta a férfi reakcióját; a manó anélkül is elég ijedtnek látszott, hogy a varázsló az arca előtt lóbálta a pálcáját.

– Csak megtaláltam… de nem használtam… nem…

– Nem ő volt, amit mi hallottunk, emberi hang volt, nem pedig egy manóé! – vágott közbe dühösen Hermione. Látszólag felzaklatta, ahogy a kis teremtménnyel bántak.

– És mégis mit gondolsz, hol tanulta volna meg az _én_ manóm, hogyan kell előhívni a Sötét Jegyet? – sziszegte dühösen Mr. Kupor. Harry csak ekkor vette észre, hogy ő is ott van, azt viszont azonnal látta, mekkora tiszteletnek örvend a minisztériumi varázslók körében. A jelenlévő boszorkák és varázslók már az abszurd felvetéstől is rémültnek tűntek.

– Én nem… természetesen nem úgy értettem… – habogta Mr. Diggory, zavarában a talált pálcával hadonászva. Harry azonnal felismerte, amint rávetült a hold fénye.

– Héj, az az én pálcám!

Egyszeriben minden szem újra feléje fordult. Mr. Diggorynak eltartott pár pillanatig, mire feldolgozta az információt, szemében pedig diadalmas fény villant. – A te pálcád! Vagyis beismered?

– Mit? Ez az én pálcám, igen. Korábban elvesztettem.

– Vagy direkt eldobtad.

– _Harry Pottert _vádolod, Amos – jegyezte meg csendesen Mr. Weasley, a varázslók és boszorkányok pedig zavartan fészkelődni kezdtek.

– Miért, kinél lakott idén nyáron? Szerintem mindannyian pontosan tudjuk, hol tanulhatott egy pár fogást sötét mágiából. – A minisztériumi illetékesek között szinte azonnal újra izgatott susmus kezdődött, nem egy közülük egyetértően bólogatott, Harry pedig Piton nevét is hallani vélte valamelyikük szájából. Mr. Kupor nem szólt, csak hidegen bámult maga elé.

– Piton nem tanított nekem sötét varázslatokat – mondta végül Harry. Nem akart hinni a fülének.

– Amos, használd végre az eszed! Dumbledore kiállt mellette, és több éve a Roxfort tanára.

– Nem mindenki hisz benne, hogy tényleg átállt. Egyeseket nem olyan könnyű meggyőzni erről.

– Hogy érti azt, hogy „átállt"? – nézett fel apjára Ron meglepetten.

– Nem én idéztem meg azt az izét! – kiáltott fel Harry, és az égen lebegő hátborzongató jelenségre mutatott.

– Nem Harry volt! – bizonygatta Hermione. – Nem volt nála a pálcája.

– Attól tartok túl nagy a kockázat, hogy a kölyök esetleg valaki befolyása alatt áll. – Harry elkomorodott. „Kölyök". Már megint ez a szó. Miért hívja őt mindenki így?

– Nem irányít senki! Adja vissza a pálcámat! – követelte haragosan, kinyújtva kezét Mr. Diggory felé. Kezdte feldühíteni ez a nevetséges szituáció.

– Nem úgy néz ki, mint aki az Imperius hatása alatt áll, de összezavaró-átkot attól még szórhattak rá – magyarázta Mr. Diggory egy, a Harry háta mögött álló, szaporán bólogató varázslónak.

– Mr. Weasley! – Harry segélykérően pillantott a férfira.

– Amos, Harry egy ideje már nem is Piton professzorral él, hiszen visszatért a rokonaihoz, vagyis aligha tudná őt Perselus megátkozni. Mr. Kupor, ez lassan kezd nevetségessé válni – fordult az idősebb varázslóhoz Mr. Weasley szigorúan.

Harry hálás volt neki, amiért nem említette, hogy Piton oldalán érkezett ma reggel az Odúba.

– Itt van a bizonyíték előttünk, Arthur. Egyszerű ellenőrzés az egész, semmi több.

– Mit akarnak tenni? – kérdezte idegesen Harry.

– Veritaserumot nem adhatnak a gondviselőid beleegyezése nélkül. Csak egy egyszerű varázsigéről van szó, amely megmutatja, nem állsz-e esetleg valamilyen varázslat hatása alatt – magyarázta csendesen Mr. Weasley.

– Winky? A hang, ami kimondta a varázsigét, hasonlított Harryére? – kérdezte Hermione a reszkető manótól.

– N-nem.

– Látják? Kérdezzék meg őt is, bizonyíthatja, hogy biztos nem Harry a tettes, hiszen egy felnőtt férfi hangját hallottuk mindannyian…

– Szerintem ez elegendő bizonyíték, nem? – szólt közbe Mr. Weasley is, és Diggoryra pillantva vidáman folytatta. – Amos, Harrynél nem volt pálca, tizennégy éves, és három tanúnk is van, akik biztosra állítják, kizárt, hogy ő volt az elkövető. Tényleg el akarod hurcolni Harry Pottert egy mugli-ellenes felfordulás kellős közepéről, amikor itt lóg felettünk a Sötét Jegy?

Mr. Kupor aprót biccentett, Diggory pedig csak ekkor adta meg magát.

– Akkor most visszakaphatom a pálcámat, ugye? – kérdezte Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Elnézésedet kell kérnem Amos miatt, Harry. Kicsit forrófejű, és olykor előfordul, hogy elragadja a hév.

Kicsit elragadja a hév? A fickó képén látszott, hogy összezavaró-bűbáj helyett inkább arra gyanakszik, Harry bármelyik pillanatban átkokat kezdhet lövöldözni a szélrózsa minden irányába, csak mert egy ideig Pitonnal élt együtt! A bájitaltan tanár azon aggódott, hogy ő, Harry tönkreteszi a reputációját, ehelyett éppen fordítva, a férfi tette tönkre az övét. Ha ez így folytatódik, mindenki utálni fogja, akárcsak másodéves korában, amikor Mardekár utódjának hitték.

– De mi ez az egész dolog Pitonnal? – kérdezte Ron.

– Igen, jó lenne, ha rákérdeznél, miért hiszi mindenki, hogy sötét mágiával traktált téged, amíg vele laktál – helyeselt Hermione.

– Mi az a Sötét Jegy pontosan? – kérdezte gyorsan Harry, remélve, barátai leszállnak a témáról.

– Hát a halálfalók jele, ezt már igazán tudhatnád.

– Miért kéne tudnom róla bármit is? – csattant fel Harry, türelmét vesztve.

– Mindannyian nyugodjatok meg! Hermione jól mondta, a Sötét Jegy valóban a halálfalók jelképe.

– Halálfalók? – kérdezte Ron.

– Tudjukki leghűségesebb támogatói voltak. Nem tudják valami sokan, hogyan kell a Jegyet megidézni, így egyértelműnek tűnik, hogy valamelyik egykori halálfaló tette.

– De miért riadt meg mindenki ennyire egy lebegő koponyától? Hisz' ez nem olyan, mintha maga Tudjukki jött volna el személyesen.

– Használd a fejed, Ron! A legtöbben azok közül, akiket előbb láttál, még nagyon is jól emlékeznek a Tudjátokki legyőzése előtti időkre; az állandó félelemre, hogy amikor egy nap hazaérsz, esetleg ott lebeg a házad fölött a Jegy, te pedig pontosan tudod, mit fogsz találni odabent… ez rettenetes, leírhatatlan érzés.

– Szóval Piton halálfaló volt? – kérdezte Ron izgatottan, mintha az évszázad legizgalmasabb felfedezését tette volna.

– Dumbledore réges-rég tisztázta őt, mégis vannak páran a Minisztériumban, akik képtelenek elhinni, hogy ártatlan.

– Malfoyék bezzeg ott ültek a legjobb páholyban! – kiáltott fel Harry felháborodottan.

– A Malfoy-família vagyonos… a helyzet pedig bonyolultabb, mint aminek látszik, és hát… Piton professzor sosem könnyítette meg senkinek, hogy megkedveljék őt. Mindhármótokat megkérlek, ne csináljatok bajt, most, hogy tudjátok róla az igazat. Tudom, hogy nem kedvelitek őt, de nem érdekel, komolyan beszélek.

– Természetesen, megértjük – vágta rá Hermione gondolkodás nélkül.

– Ron, Harry?

– Persze, én is.

– Én is – morogta Ron kedvetlenül.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Szóval, mi a véleményed erről a „Piton halálfaló volt" dologról? – faggatta Ron, ügyetlenül betömve egy kupac ruhát a hátizsákjába.

– Édesapád egy szóval sem említette, hogy az volt. Csak annyit mondott, hogy Dumbledore kezeskedett érte – mutatott rá Harry.

– Jó, jó, de mindenki azt gondolta, láttam az arcukon. Diggory pedig azt mondta, Piton „átállt". Nekem ez nagyon úgy hangzik, hogy halálfaló volt.

– Van igazság abban, amit Ron mondott. Ha átállt, az azt jelenti, hogy előtte a másik oldalt szolgálta, csak megjavult. Vagyis egykor tényleg halálfaló volt…

– Számít ez egyáltalán? Dumbledore megbízik benne, ez pedig elég bizonyíték. Azt hittem, már túl vagyunk ezen a gonosz-Piton elméleten – kiáltott fel türelmetlenül Harry. Kimerültnek érezte magát.

– Én túl voltam rajta, te voltál az, aki nem – védekezett Hermione.

– Igen, és most miatta emelted meg a hangod. Talán tényleg összezavaró-bűbáj hatása alatt állsz.

– Nem állok semminek a hatása alatt! Csak azt mondom, hogy vannak rosszabb dolgok is, ami miatt aggodalmaskodnunk kéne. Régóta tudjuk, hogy nem Pitontól kell félnünk, aki mellesleg többször is megmentette az életem, hanem Malfoyékkal kell nagyon óvatosnak lennünk.

– Persze, ez nyilvánvaló. De Malfoy mintha valami olyasmit hablatyolt volna, hogy Piton elmegy hozzájuk, és rólad fog beszélni nekik…

– Jó, beismerem, ez tényleg gyanús. De Piton aligha tud sok információt átadni rólam, hiszen alig beszéltünk egymással.

– Piton professzor remek megfigyelő, és épp az imént mondtad, hogy Dumbledore megbízik benne. Vagyis nyilván lenne miről beszámolnia Malfoyéknak.

– Nézzétek, én csak azt mondom, hogy szerintem Dumbledore-nak van igaza. Ráadásul Piton tud Siriusról, egy olyan emberről, akit még nálam is jobban utál. Még láttátok is őket együtt. Ha nem a jó oldalon állna, már rég feladhatta, vagy megölhette volna…

– Ebben lehet valami…

– Nekem mégis úgy tűnik, mintha megbabonáztak volna – nézett barátjára merengve Ron. – Vagy elkaptad azt a betegséget, tudod, mikor az elrabolt ember szimpátiát kezd érezni az elrablója iránt.

– Stockholm-szindróma – vágott közbe a mindentudó Hermione.

– Szerintem a varázslók nem így hívják…

– Piton nem rabolt el engem, és nem szenvedek semmilyen szindrómában! Csak azt próbáltam elmondani, hogy szerintem már rég tudnánk róla, ha nem a mi oldalunkon állna, és nem próbálná folyton megmenteni az életem.

– Szerintem hasznos lenne, ha ki tudnánk deríteni, tényleg halálfaló-e – jegyezte meg Hermione olyan könnyedén, mintha épp azt javasolta volna, menjenek le egy kiló kenyérért a boltba.

– És ezt mégis hogy képzeled? Hogy bizonyosodhatnánk meg ilyesmiről? – Harry próbált úgy tenni, mintha ez lenne a legnevetségesebb ötlet, amit valaha is hallott. Úgy sem számítana, mit találnak, Piton már úgyis elismerte neki, hogy korábban kém volt, így hát természetes, hogy mindenki halálfalónak hiszi.

– Hát, ha tényleg az, akkor ott van a Sötét Jegy a karján.

– De Piton mindig hosszú ujjú ruhákat hord – szúrta közbe Ron.

– Milyen igaz, miért nem kérjük meg, hogy tűrje fel a ruhaujját a kedvünkért? Biztos megtenné – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan Harry, miközben ő is belegyömöszölte ruháit a zsákjába.

– Jó, de te együtt éltél vele. Sose láttad a karját?

– Hát, nem igazán…

– Aha, meg is van a bizonyíték! – kiáltott fel Ron diadalmasan.

– Attól tartok, látni is kéne a saját szemünkkel ahhoz, hogy igazi bizonyíték legyen – jegyezte meg fáradtan Hermione.

– Jó, ti nyertetek, majd odafigyelünk Pitonra, de én Malfoy miatt jobban aggódom. Fogadni mernék, hogy ő is ott volt a csuklyások között, akik a muglikat lebegtették – adta meg magát Harry.

– Siessetek, ti hárman, ideje lebontani a sátrat – kiabálta Mr Weasley odakintről.

– Ne nézz így rám, Ron, légy szíves! Nem azt mondom, hogy Piton a legszentebb ember a világon, csak próbáltam rámutatni, hogy véleményem szerint nem akar sem megölni, sem az első adandó alkalommal átadni Voldemortnak.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Már annyira aggódtam! – kiáltott fel Mrs. Weasley, amint beléptek az Odú ajtaján.

Harrynek majdnem elkerülte a figyelmét az ajtófélfának támaszkodó, feketébe öltözött alak, aki a világ legközömbösebb arckifejezésével bámult rá. A megbeszélt időpont helyett tíz órával hamarabb jött el érte.


	24. Chapter 24

24. fejezet

– Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem keveredtél bele ebbe! – csattant Piton szigorú hangja, amint karjánál fogva kihúzta Harryt a kandallóból. A fiú gyorsan elhúzódott, és próbált időt nyerni azzal, hogy szórakozottan lesöpörte ruhájáról a hamut.

– Mármint mibe?

– _Ebbe! _– A férfi kezébe lökte a Reggeli Próféta legújabb számát. A címlapon a fekete csuklyás alakok keltette felfordulás, és az égen fenyegetően lebegő Sötét Jegy virított. – Ki bántott?

Harry először nem is értette, mire gondol, csak akkor kapott észbe, mikor a férfi pillantása feltűnően sebesült arcára tapadt. – Oh! – szakadt ki belőle a kiáltás. Odakapta a kezét, hogy lássa, mekkora lehet a baj, de egy kis alvadt vércsíkon kívül semmit nem érzett rajta. – Ennek semmi köze a balhéhoz, meg a halálfalókhoz. Ezt… hát, öhm… Malfoy tette.

Pitont egy cseppet sem derítette jobb kedvre a hír, arcán szinte azonnal helytelenítő, dühös fintor jelent meg, és összeráncolt szemöldökkel, ingerülten nézett Harryre. – Felteszem, ezzel Dracóra célzol. Elárulnád nekem, Potter, minek szóltál egyáltalán hozzá, amikor világos utasítást adtam, hogy ne tedd?

– Nem is _beszéltem _vele!

– Draco nem támadott volna rád, ha nem provokálták.

Na, persze, _Draco, _a kis szent. Ő aztán sose tenne semmi rosszat…

– Lehet, hogy előtte… meglöktem egy kicsit – vallotta be végül, kényelmetlenül fészkelődve.

Piton szeme dühösen megvillant. – A legegyszerűbb utasításokat sem vagy képes követni, vagy csak alkalmi süket voltál, amikor a lelkedre kötöttem, mit nem szabad csinálnod?

– De hát nem is szóltam hozzá semmit… – próbált védekezni Harry, a férfi vicsorgó arca viszont arra engedett következtetni, teljesen hiába erőlködik.

– Még sosem hallottad a mondást, miszerint „a tett hangosabb minden szónál"?

– Nem direkt csináltam, csak elvesztettem a fejem – motyogta bűntudatosan, bár tulajdonképpen a legkevésbé sem bánta a dolgot; Malfoy rosszabbat érdemelt volna azért a sok undok megjegyzésért.

– Rossz kifogás, Potter! Pont az ellenkezőjét csináltad, mint amire megkértelek. Világosan megmondtam, ne kezdj vitába Dracóval! – bömbölte Piton.

– Csak azért dühös, mert pont _Draco _volt az, akitmeglöktem egy kicsit! – vágott vissza ingerülten Harry. Rosszul esett neki, hogy a férfi rögtön szándékos szabályszegést feltételez róla.

Szavaira Piton elcsendesedett, Harry pedig már-már attól tartott, ezúttal túl messzire ment. A férfi azonban nem folytatta a kiabálást, ehelyett elővette a pálcáját. – Gyere ide! – parancsolta. – Most! – mordult fel, amikor Harry nem mozdult meg azonnal.

A fiú habozva engedelmeskedett, gyanakvó pillantását Piton pálcájára szegezve, de a férfi nem szólt, csak félrefordította a fejét, hogy begyógyítsa a vágást.

– Köszönöm – dörmögte Harry. Érezte a mágia csiklandozását az arcán.

– Tökkelütött – morogta Piton. – Most pedig meséld el, pontosan mivel bosszantott fel ennyire Draco.

– Miért? – Harrynek semmi kedve nem volt elismételni a szőke fiú sértéseit.

– Pontosan tudod, miért, Potter! Tudnom kell, hogy a meggondolatlan akcióddal mennyit árultál el neki akaratlanul!

Na persze… gyógyítás ide vagy oda, őt továbbra is _Potternek_ szólítja, a fiút viszont, aki durván sértegette, és megtámadta Harryt, a keresztnevén, _Dracónak…_ ez nem igazság!

Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, ahogy vonakodva bár, de mégis elmotyogta a választ. – Hát mondott mindenfélét arról, hogy nem kellek Dursleyéknek sem, meg magának sem, meg hogy… hát, hogy az anyámnak sem kellettem volna.

– Ostoba! Így esélyt sem adtál nekem! Kénytelen leszek beszélni Malfoyéknak a rokonaidról! – Hangja világosan elárulta, ez se nem tréfa, se nem üres fenyegetés. Nem mintha Piton képes lenne egyáltalán tréfálkozni…

– De miért?

– Hogy miért? Mert szinte magadtól mondtad el Dracónak, az idióta akcióddal! – üvöltötte frusztráltan Piton.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Történt még valami ezen a kis kalandon, amiről tudnom kellene? – kérdezte végül Perselus, fáradtan végigszántva kezével a haján. Le akarta zárni ezt a dolgot, mielőtt Malfoyék ügyével kezd foglalkozni. Egek, ez a fiú egyik bajt hozza rá a másik után!

Harry, pillantását kerülve, idegesen megköszörülte a torkát. – Ki vele! – reccsent rá türelmetlenül. Naná, hogy van még valami! Ez a gyerek semmit se csinál fél szívvel; ha bajba kerül, rögtön kész a katasztrófa.

– Hát… az újságból már úgyis tud a Sötét Jegyes incidensről, de én még nem is mondtam el, valójában mi történt. – Harry elhátrált pár lépést, Perselus pedig igyekezett meglágyítani a pillantását, kevés sikerrel. Hogy képes a fiú mindig belekeveredni valamibe?

Harry mély levegőt vett, és egy szuszra elhadarta: – Úgy tűnik, a pálcámat rövid időre ellopták, és azzal küldték fel a Sötét Jegyet, és a minisztériumi emberek egyike mintha olyasmire gyanakodott volna, hogy maga tanította meg nekem, hogyan kell ezt csinálni, demármindenellettrendezve…

– A pálcádat ellopta egy halálfaló! – Merlinre, hiszen akkor örülhet, hogy még él!

Harry óvatosan hátrált még pár lépést. – Hát, azt nem tudom, hogy tényleg egy halálfaló volt-e…

– Elmentél a Világkupadöntőre, és megszegtél minden egyes utasítást, amit korábban adtam neked! – Perselust már nem érdekelte, hogy rekedtre kiabálja magát. A fiú egyszerűen képtelen ügyelni a saját biztonságára, ennek pedig mihamarabb véget kell vetnie!

– Azt mondtam, ellopták, nem pedig, hogy direkt odaadtam valakinek! – üvöltötte vissza Harry.

– Büntetés! Nem egyszer, nem kétszer figyelmeztettelek, hogy ne használj ilyen hangnemet velem szemben.

– De most nem is vagyunk az iskolában!

– Koszos üstök mindenhol vannak, attól nem kell félned – sziszegte, mielőtt újra felcsattant. – Hogyan lopták el a pálcádat?

– Nem tudom. Az erdőben voltunk, és Malfoy megátkozott, amikor pedig vissza akartam támadni, a pálca már nem volt a zsebemben.

– A zsebedben.

– A farzsebemben – pontosított Harry.

– A farzsebedben tartod a pálcádat? – Perselus nem akart hinni a fülének. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy az egyetlen napon, amikor nem tudtam rajtad tartani a szemem, és annak biztos tudatában, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr meg akar ölni, olyan helyre tetted a pálcádat, ahonnan bárki ellophatja? Ráadásul még a legnagyobb felfordulás közepette sem vetted észre a hiányát, egészen addig, amíg meg nem akartad átkozni azt az embert, akivel a legszigorúbb utasításom szerint még beszélned sem lett volna szabad? Hagytad, hogy egy _halálfaló _ellopja a pálcádat, és felküldje vele a Sötét Jegyet az égre, miközben te ott álltál tőle alig pár méterre, teljesen védtelenül! Belegondoltál egyáltalán, mi történhetett volna? – Egyre hangosabban kiabált, a mondat végét már szinte ordította tehetetlen dühében.

Harry ennek ellenére képes volt kinyitni a száját, és kimondani a legostobább, legvérlázítóbb dolgot, amit Perselus valaha hallott tőle. – De mégsem történt semmi, nem igaz?

Elképesztő, mennyire nem érdekli ezt a gyereket a saját biztonsága; egyáltalán nem törődik vele, milyen veszélyes dolgokba keveredik. De eddig tartott; nem lesz több harc baziliszkuszokkal, dementorokkal, és Merlin tudja még mikkel; ennek egyszer s mindenkorra vége! Perselus igyekezett dühét kordában tartani, nem akart ordibálni a fiúval. Tudta, hogy egyszer úgyis eljön a nap, amikor szembe kell néznie Harry azon tulajdonságával, hogy mit sem törődik a szabályokkal, és gondolkodás nélkül kockára teszi az életét. Meg kell értetnie vele, hogy mostantól az ilyesmi nem lesz – nem lehet – része az életüknek. Tisztában volt vele azonban, hogy kiabálással és fenyegetéssel hiába próbálkozik; a megfélemlítés általában csak még makacsabbá tette a fiút.

Perselus a lehetőségeken töprengve, merőn bámulta Harryt. Úgy érezte, ezt a dolgot nem halogathatja sokáig, egyszerűen muszáj, hogy a fiú megtanulja, mit szabad és mit nem.

– Szerencsétlenségedre, Potter, az én gondjaimra vagy bízva. Van ötleted, mivel jár ez?

– Hogy most meg fog büntetni valahogy? – tippelt Harry.

– Kitűnő. Úgy tűnik, kénytelen leszek demonstrálni, többé nem tűröm el a viselkedésed; a szabályszegéseket, a saját biztonságod figyelmen kívül hagyását, meg hogy verekedésekbe keveredsz. Kérlek, szólj, ha kihagytam valamit.

– Tényleg hallani akarja? – Harry bizonytalanul felpillantott.

Egek, ez még nem is volt minden? Mi mást csinálhatott még egyetlen éjszaka alatt ez az ostoba kölyök?

A fiú nyelt egyet, és rövid tűnődés után kibökte: – Nos… beszélgettünk egy kicsit Ron apjával a halálfalókról, és… magáról, mert szóba került a pálcám miatt… és akkor Ron meg Hermione azt kezdték mondogatni, hogy maga is biztos halálfaló volt, és hát… én azt hiszem, kiálltam maga mellett egy kicsit…

– Kifelé! – Perselus ellentmondást nem tűrően az emeletre vezető lépcsőre mutatott.

– Uram? Én…

– Azt mondtam, kifelé innen, Potter! Most az egyszer próbálj nem ellenszegülni nekem. – Jól látta a fiú arcán átsuhanó érzelmeket, de amíg a másik el nem hagyta a szobát, nem lágyította meg a pillantását. Csak ekkor roskadt le a konyaasztal melletti egyik székre; úgy érezte, idő kell, hogy lenyugodjon, és alaposan átgondolja, mit kell tennie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harrynek olyasmit kellett megtapasztalnia, amit idáig csak egyszer élt át életében; ez alkalommal viszont sokkal rosszabb volt minden. Akkor is majd' meghalt a szégyentől, amikor Ronnal lezuhantak a viharvert Forddal a Roxfortban, de ott legalább nem volt egyedül, hisz' mellette volt a barátja, Piton pedig legalább „csak" dühös volt rájuk… most viszont látszott, mekkorát csalódott benne. A férfi ingerültségét sokkal könnyebb volt elviselni; annyiszor volt már céltáblája Piton dühének, hogy pontosan tudta, hányadán áll vele… de ezt a mostani helyzetet valahogy sokkal rosszabbnak érezte.

Ennek ellenére nem találta igazságosnak, ahogy a férfi viselkedett vele. Kezdetben nem hitte, hogy idáig fajulnak a dolgok, csak akkor kapott észbe, amikor Piton valósággal tajtékzani kezdett mérgében. Hiszen nem szándékosan veszítette el annyira a fejét Malfoyjal szemben, és esze ágában sem volt megszegni Piton utasításait! És mégis mekkora marhaság, hogy ellopják a pálcáját, a bájitaltan tanár mégis vele, Harryvel kiabál miatta, aki tulajdonképpen nem más, mint egy bűncselekmény áldozata? Hazajön egy Malfoytól kapott vágással az arcán, és a férfi vele ordibál, csak mert az áldott jó _Draco _közelébe mert menni…

Oké, azt végül is el kell ismernie, talán hiba volt Malfoyt félretaszítani, de az ellopott pálcáért nem érezte vétkesnek magát. Váratlanul érte, ami történt; nem számított rá, még úgy sem, hogy tudta, Voldemort rá vadászik. A vízió szerint a Világkupadöntőn úgysem tehetett volna ellene semmit a sötét mágus. Persze vigyázhatott volna jobban a pálcájára… hamarabb észre kellett volna venni a lopást. Az pedig, hogy kiállt Piton mellett… hát igen, tény, hogy ezt elszúrta. De mégis mit vár a tőle a férfi? Lehet, hogy neki évek tapasztalata van a háta mögött, ami a kémkedést illeti, de Harrynek borzasztóan nehezére esett, hogy egyik percben még kiálljon Piton mellett a Minisztériummal szemben, a másikban meg kikiáltsa halálfalónak a barátai előtt.

Telt múlt az idő; a Harryben tomboló ellenállás lassan egyre jobban elhatalmasodó idegességnek adta át a helyét. Emlékezett, Piton mennyire ingerült volt korábban; amolyan „hogy merészeltél ellenszegülni nekem, Potter"-féle dühroham jött rá. A férfi most azt várja tőle, hogy csendesen üldögéljen itt a szobájában, és türelmesen várja, milyen büntetést fog kiszabni rá? Kizárt, legjobb, ha most szépen kimegy hozzá, elmondja neki, mennyire sajnálja, hogy így feldühítette, és hogy nem is igazán akart ellenszegülni az utasításainak. Lehet, hogy nem hallgatja meg, de az is lehet, hogy számít majd neki valamit az őszinteség.

Kicsit hülyén érezte magát, amikor bizonytalan léptekkel kióvakodott a szobájából, és csendesen megállt a konyhaajtóban. Piton látszólag mély gondolatokba merülve ült az asztalnál, és nem vette észre a jelenlétét. Harry ideges volt; biztosra vette, csupán annyit ér el az egésszel, hogy újra felmérgesíti a tanárt, mégsem akart visszafordulni.

– Professzor?

– Igen? – Piton szemöldökét megemelve pillantott fel rá, olyan arccal, mintha meglepődne a fiú merészségén.

– Tudom, hogy azt mondta, maradjak a szobámban, de mondanom kell magának valamit – jelentette ki határozottan.

– Nem kaptál szobafogságot – javította ki a férfi, de aztán intett, hogy folytassa.

– Értem. Nos, öhm… csak annyit akartam, hogy nem szándékosan tértem el az utasításaitól, és hát… nagyon sajnálom, ami történt.

– Valóban? – kérdezte a tanár, érdeklődőn vizslatva a fiú arcát.

– Igen, mivel megszegtem a szavam, szóval…

– Szeretnéd tudni, Potter, mi aggaszt engem annyira? – vágott a szavába a férfi, és kezével intett, hogy foglaljon helyet vele szemben az asztalnál.

– Oké.

– Nem azt sajnálod, hogy azzal, amit tettél – vagy inkább, azzal, amit nem tettél – veszélyes szituációba sodortad magad. Megítélésem szerint csupán azt sajnálod, hogy a cselekedeteiddel feldühítettél, ennek pedig következményei lesznek.

– Ez most egyáltalán nem vicc, uram, és megijedtem, hogy ennyire felingerelte magát.

– Persze, biztosan sokkolt az élmény, hiszen még sosem láttál dühösnek engem – jegyezte meg Piton szarkasztikusan, majd szigorú hangon folytatta. – Mint mondtam, az idióta akciódnak következményei lesznek. – Harry nagyon is jól emlékezett, hogy Piton mindent ki akar tálalni róla Malfoyéknak. Bármennyire igyekezett, érezte, hogy elszorul a torka. Már eleve azt sem akarta, hogy Piton egyáltalán elmenjen Malfoyékhoz, nemhogy még őróla társalogjon velük. – Viszont, nem ez lesz a büntetésed.

– Miért, ez még nem elég büntetés?

– Természetesen nem, de számtalanszor figyelmeztettelek, ostoba kölyök!

– Ne nevezzen így! – szisszent fel a fiú, érzése szerint legalább milliomodik alkalommal. Már azt is elég bántónak érezte, hogy a dühkitörés óra Piton egyszer sem szólította őt Harrynek.

A férfi látszólag félreértette frusztrációjának okát. – Nem lesz olyan szörnyű, mint képzeled. Amikor a bizalom került szóba köztünk, komolyan beszéltem: szeretném, ha bíznál bennem, és hozzám fordulnál, ha bánt valami. Alaposan meg fogjuk vitatni, pontosan mit mondok majd rólad Luciusnak.

Harry teljesen összezavarodott Piton türelmétől. Ordibálásra számított, és arra, hogy a férfi majd a fejéhez vágja, mit csinált rosszul, aztán valami igazságtalan büntetést ró rá, vagy legalábbis megpróbálja kitenni a szűrét. Ehelyett itt ült vele szemben szinte a nyugalom szobraként, és természetéhez képest teljesen normálisan viselkedett.

– Úgy tervezem, csak egészen halvány utalást ejtek majd el előtte veled kapcsolatban, hiszen ahogy a dolgok jelenleg állnak, nem is lenne ésszerű többet elárulni. Szeretném, ha megértenéd: ez nem a büntetésed része, hanem egy teljesen más ügy – mondta. Harry gyomra összeszorult, és nyelnie kellett, mert a férfi szavaitól hirtelen hatalmas gombóc nőtt a torkában. – Harry? – Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, nyilván valamiféle válaszra várt tőle, a fiút mégis elbizonytalanította a rég várt megszólítás. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Piton _mégsem _utálta meg teljesen?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Az ég szerelmére… – kezdte Perselus, de aztán gyorsan leállította magát. Nem értette, hogyan, de ahelyett, hogy szavaival megnyugtatta volna a fiút, a látszat szerint csak még jobban összezavarta, és elkeserítette. Pedig mindössze az volt a célja, hogy megérteti vele: sosem fog büntetésként információkat kiadni róla Luciusnak, hiszen még az ügy érdekében sem volt hajlandó kockáztatni a fiú iránta kialakult bizalmát.

– Mondd el, mi a baj – parancsolta, mire a fiú csak megvonta a vállát. – Ezt nem fogom annyiban hagyni.

– Fogalmam sincs, érti?

– Ha inkább Lupinnal, vagy Blackkel osztanád meg…

– Nem!

– Meg fogjuk beszélni, mi lesz a büntetésed, de biztosíthatlak, semmi olyasmire nem utasítalak, amit a rokonaid…

– Jóságos ég, ezt én is tudom! Tudom, hogy… nem fog egész nyárra bezárni a szobámba, vagy éheztetni, nem vagyok ostoba!

Perselus úgy döntött, ezúttal hisz neki, bár alaposan elraktározta magában a hallottakat, mert beszélni akart róla később.

– Van valami, amit látszólag kénytelen leszek beleverni abba a kemény fejedbe. Nem vagy legyőzhetetlen, és már _nem _vagy egyedül. Talán nem kellett számot adnod a cselekedeteidről senkinek, amikor elbántál a baziliszkusszal, vagy az átkozott kő után mentél, de most már itt vagyok én, akinek engedelmességgel tartozol. Kettő határozott utasításom volt számodra: mik voltak azok?

Harry felsóhajtott, és kelletlenül megszólalt, Perselus pedig összeszorított foggal igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a viselkedését. – Hogy ne szóljak Malfoyhoz, és ne hívjam fel magamra a figyelmet.

– Miért?

– Mert ha beszélek vele, akkor maga talán kénytelen lesz beszámolni nekik Dursleyékről. Ezt én is felfogtam, de nem beszéltem hozzá! Csak elvesztettem a fejem!

– És ezzel pontosan azt árultad el neki, amit tudni akart, vagyis éppen azt tetted, amit nyomatékosan megtiltottam!

– De nem direkt hívtam fel magamra a figyelmet. Nem az én hibám, hogy ellopták a pálcámat!

– Nagyon is hibás vagy, ha felelőtlenül a farzsebedben hagyod, miközben tisztában vagy vele: a Sötét Nagyúr odakinn ólálkodik, és leghőbb vágya, hogy _holtan lásson!_

– Sajnálom, hogy meglöktem Malfoyt, de…

– Azt sajnálod, hogy következményei lesznek a tetteidnek! – bömbölte Piton.

– Megérdemelte, amit kapott!

– Nem fogom aláírni a roxmortsi engedélyed.

– _Tessék? _– Harry arca a kétségbeesés fintorába torzult, mintha a férfi azt jelentette volna be, örökre elkobozza a seprűjét.

– Amíg nem látom rajtad, hogy képes vagy komolyan venni az életedet fenyegető veszedelmet, addig nem mész le a faluba. A pálcánkat nem szokás a nadrágunk farzsebében tartani!

– Most csak fenyeget! Sirius rég aláírta.

– Az igazgató elé kerülnek az engedélyek, és a gondviselődnek kell aláírnia; az pedig nem a bolhafészek, hanem én. Én pedig nemet mondok.

– De mit szól majd Ron és Hermione? Ők tudják, hogy Sirius aláírta a papírt.

– Megmondhatod nekik, hogy az igazgató nem fogadta el az engedélyt, mivel nem Black a gyámod.

– Ez nem igazság!

– Igazság? Ki beszélt itt ilyesmiről, Potter? A roxmortsi hétvégék alkalmával jelentkezni fogsz nálam. Nem akarok újabb incidenseket, amikor a fejed lesétál a faluba, de a tested többi része nem.

– Vagyis nem bízik bennem? – nézett rá Harry, pillantásával szinte követelve a választ.

– Szerintem könnyen megúsztad; eltűnődtem, hogy az átkozott köpenyedet is elkobozzam-e. Egy halálfalónál volt a pálcád, védtelenül mászkáltál az erdőben, meg is ölhettek volna.

– Jó! Csinálhattam volna mindent másképpen, de nem tudtam, hogy amit teszek, az nem helyes!

– Akkor hadd magyarázzam el, Potter, hogy semmilyen körülmények között nem díjazom, ha rátámadsz egy másik tanulóra, főleg, ha előtte világosan kijelentettem, hogy ne beszélj vele, de még csak rá se nézz. Ilyen esetekben helytelennek fogom minősíteni, ha _meglököd _az adott tanulót. Akkor sem ugrálok örömömben, ha az egyetlen fegyvered elhagyod, amíg a Sötét Nagyúr odakinn van valahol, és meg akar téged ölni. Felfogtad?

– Teljesen. Végeztünk?

– Még nem fejeztük be. Mr. Malfoy meglökésén, és a pálcád elvesztésén kívül tettél még valamit. Ha jól emlékszem, veszélybe sodortad a reputációmat a barátaid előtt.

– Nagyon sajnálom, hogy így történt, oké? Csak hát ott volt az a sok minisztériumi varázsló meg boszorkány, akiknek bizonygatnom kellett, hogy maga nem tanította meg nekem, hogyan kell felküldeni a Sötét Jegyet, és fáradt is voltam, meg haza akartam jönni, ők meg elkezdték mondogatni, hogy maga halálfaló volt, én pedig nem akartam, hogy azt higgyék, gonosz ember, mert nem az!

– Büntetésként írni fogsz nekem egy beszámolót arról, mi mindent szúrtál el múlt éjjel, és mit kellett volna tenned helyette.

– Rendben, milyen hosszú legyen?

– Amennyi oldal szükséges ahhoz, hogy megtanuld a leckét. Újraíratom, amíg nem leszek elégedett vele.

– Akkor most mehetek?

– Nem, nem akarom, hogy bezárkózz a szobádba.

– De én azt akarom, hogy…

– Azt mondtam, _nem, _Harry!

– Jó! – morogta végül a fiú, de hiába szánta védekezőnek a kijelentést, világosan kiérződött belőle a megbántottság.

– Mármint mi a jó, Harry? Ha bezárnak a szobádba, és egész nyáron éheztetnek? – kérdezte Piton, bár tudta, hogy a fiú nem erre gondolt. Egyszerűen ellenőrizni akarta az elméletét.

– Jesszus, dehogy! Azt csak azért mondtam, mert maga azt hitte, bántalmaztak engem, vagy ilyesmi. – Perselus elégedetten bólintott, Harry pedig folytatta. – Egyetlen nyáron történt ilyesmi, és Weasleyék elég hamar kimentettek onnan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kiderült, Pitonnak mégsincsenek súrolásra váró üstjei, a büntetősorokat sokkal hatékonyabb módszernek tartotta; így esett, hogy Harry már vagy egy órája a konyhaasztalnál ücsörögve írta, és írta egymás után a sorokat: „a neki kijáró tisztelettel fogom megszólítani Piton professzort, aki nemcsak tanárom, de gondviselőm is egyben." Körmölés közben dohogva megjegyezte magában, elég sajnálatos, hogy Piton mégsem képes őt, Harryt, tisztelettel megszólítani.

Ennek ellenére arra jutott, a szigorú bájitaltan tanár korábbi módszereihez képest egész könnyen megúszta a dolgot – kivéve persze a roxmortsi eltiltást, amit aljas húzásnak tartott. Annyi tanuló mászkál olyankor a faluban, hogy ott biztos nem lenne veszélyben, ráadásul Sirius már megadta rá az engedélyt! Rövid időre még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy elpanaszolja Siriusnak Piton elhatározását, miszerint felülírja az ő döntéseit, de aztán gyorsan elvetette az ötletet; nem akarta összeugrasztani a két embert, és még jobban feldühíteni Pitont, mert valami furcsa, rejtélyes módon, nem _akarta_, hogy a férfi mérges legyen rá. A bájitaltan tanár egészen normálisan viselkedett, amikor Lucius Malfoy került szóba, de Harry gyanította, ez nem azért van, mert a férfi ennyire megkedvelte őt, hanem mert azt hiszi, Dursleyék régebben bántalmazták.

– Hatvanöt sor? Ez közel sem elég. Ha visszaértünk, innen folytatod.

– Honnan érünk vissza?

– Elmegyünk dísztalárt venni neked.

– Micsoda? Vásárolni? – fintorodott el Harry.

– Ez nem vita tárgya, és a helyedben nem kísérteném a szerencsémet – dörrent rá Piton, a fiú pedig felszaladt a lépcsőn, cipőt húzni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Átkozott karácsonyi bál, teljesen fölösleges. Hiba volt újra feléleszteni a Trimágus Tusa hagyományát_ – dühöngött magában Perselus, majd türelmetlenül felkiáltott. – Gyere már le, Potter!

– Minek nekem dísztalár? – morogta Harry, kelletlenül felrángatva a cipőit, miután leért a lépcsőn.

– Hálás lehetsz, amiért egyáltalán elviszlek magammal bárhová ma délután, arcátlan kölyök – dörmögte, mert kezdte felingerelni a fiú pimasz viselkedése. Ha valakinek van itt joga dühösnek lenni, hát ő, Perselus az. A kölyök örülhet, hogy idáig ennyire türelmes volt vele szemben.

– NE nevezzen így! – vágott vissza azonnal Harry. Mielőtt Perselus egyáltalán megszólalhatott volna, visszatrappolt az asztalhoz, és levágta magát az egyik székre. – Jó, ne is mondja, magamtól is kitaláltam, hogy ezért még több rohadt sort kell majd leírnom!

Perselus bosszúsan kitépte kezéből a pennát. – Azt mondtam, indulunk vásárolni!

– Elég álszentül hangzanak ezek a sorok, ha engem kérdez. Mintha megígérte volna, hogy Harrynek fog szólítani.

A férfi minden türelmét latba vetve, megpróbált nyugodt hangon válaszolni. Jól tudta, miért ennyire fontos a gyereknek ez a dolog, és nem akart közömbösnek mutatkozni a téma iránt.

– Nem olyan egyszerű változtatni egy régi szokáson.

– Meg se tudom számolni, hányszor hívott ma „Potternek", és előbb _harmadszor_ mondta nekem, hogy „kölyök".

– Talán mert kivételesen próbára tetted a türelmem a mai napon, nem gondolod? – sziszegte Perselus. Kezdett kijönni a sodrából.

Harry tüzes pillantást vetett rá, majd megragadta, és apró gombóccá gyúrta az idáig teleírt pergament. – Azt csinál, amit akar, úgyse akarom, hogy még egyszer Harrynek szólítson, _Piton! _– Ezzel fogta magát, és a szobájába rohant, alaposan bevágva maga után az ajtót.

Perselus meg se próbálta visszahívni, egyáltalán nem kívánta a társaságát, és semmi kedve nem volt folytatni ezt a céltalan vitát. Hogy némiképp kiegyenlítse a számlát, és lenyugtassa háborgó idegeit, hamuvá égette Harry egyik régebbi kviddics magazinját, aztán a bájital laboratóriumába masírozott, és jóleső dörrenéssel becsapta maga után az ajtót. Tudta, hogy hibát követett el; nem volt elég nyugodt, és megfontolt, amikor megpróbált beszélni Harryvel, különben sem tudta, pontosan hogyan is kéne kezelnie ezt az egész helyzetet.

Aznap délután meglehetős kaján elégedettséggel rendelte meg a dísztalárt, a fiú megkérdezése nélkül.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vacsorára járt az idő, amikor Perselus úgy döntött, muszáj felmennie hozzá; a fiú nem fekhet le üres gyomorral. Kopogott az ajtón, de óvatosan benyitott, amikor nem kapott választ. Tekintetével végigpásztázta a szobát, és halványan elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta Harryt, aki egy halom pergamennel körülvéve, karjára hajtott fejjel bóbiskolt az asztalnál.

Sietve megigazította a rendetlen ágyat, majd a papírokat félresöpörve szemügyre vette a fiút. Úgy tűnt, egész délután leveleket írt; biztos ékesszólóan elpanaszolta bennük Lupinnak meg a keresztapjának, milyen igazságtalan büntetéseket kell itt elszenvednie.

– Fel kell kelni? – motyogta még mindig csukott szemmel a fiú.

– Nem – felelte Perselus, és megragadva Harryt a hóna alatt, határozottan az ágyhoz kísérte.

– Nincs vásárlás?

– Már elintéztem. – Óvatosan kifűzte a cipőjét, és lehúzta róla. – Klasszikus vonalú, zöld dísztalár, ezüst szegéllyel.

Majdnem kígyómintát is kért rá, de úgy érezte, azzal talán elvetné a sulykot. Harry azonban látszólag nem hallotta az utolsó mondatot, ehelyett boldogan bevackolta magát, szemüvege pedig szokás szerint az arcába nyomódott. Perselus körültekintően leemelte róla, majd firkantott egy gyors üzenetet a vacsorát illetően.

Úgy érezte, sehová nem jut a gyerekkel; nem beszélték meg a rokonait, folyamatosan veszekedtek, és Perselusnak fogalma sem volt, hogyan értesse meg vele, jobban kell vigyáznia magára. Lily miatt hozta el a fiút azoktól az emberektől, mert tudta, ő nem akarná, hogy úgy bánjanak a fiával. De vajon helyeselné ezt a jelenlegi helyzetet? Perselus tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy nincs elég türelme, és néha rosszul kezeli a helyzeteket, de az sem könnyítette meg a dolgát, hogy Harry nyilvánvalóan örökölte anyja tüzes természetét; ez a két körülmény együtt pedig egyáltalán nem tűnt nyerő kombinációnak. Az viszont többé meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy feladja a küzdelmet, és magára hagyja Harryt; a fiú megérdemli, hogy szeressék, még akkor is, ha néha – vagy inkább legtöbbször – úgy viselkedik, mint egy átkozott, meggondolatlan griffendéles.


	25. Chapter 25

25. fejezet

Reggelre Perselus teljesen lecsillapodott, s már csak átkozni tudta magát, amiért olyan ostobán kezelte korábban a helyzetet. Még amikor a fiú hozzáköltözött, megfogadta magában, mit nem fog tenni, és hogyan nem fog szólni hozzá, s ezeket egyetlen délután alatt sikerült úgy megszegnie, hogy a korábban kettejük között lappangó problémákkal most szinte egyszerre kellett szembenéznie.

Hagyta, hogy Harry végigduzzogja a reggelit, de mikor végül csörömpölve letette kanalát az asztalra, és felállt, hogy távozzon, Perselus megszólalt: – Lenne mit megbeszélnünk, nem gondolod, Harry?

A fiú lemondóan felsóhajtott, és beletörődő, szinte kimerült mozdulattal visszazöttyent a székre. – Nézze, uram, eszemben sincs ennyit vitatkozni, de előfordul, hogy nem önnek van igaza – jelentette ki, hangja és tekintete pedig világosan mutatta, szerinte ez pontosan azon alkalmak egyike.

Perselus – bármennyire is utálta bevallani, hogy néha téved – nem habozott a válasszal. – Nem lett volna szabad olyan hangon beszélnem veled. Korábban tettem egy ígéretet, hogy a keresztneveden foglak szólítani, és ezt szeretném betartani. Tudnom kellett volna, hogy ez ennyire fontos neked.

Harry zavartan pislogott párat, majd kibökte: – Hát igen, tényleg az.

– Szeretném tudni, miért. – Perselus úgy döntött, nincs értelme kertelni, vagy kerülgetni a témát. Elhatározta, mostantól egyenesen rákérdez, ha megérzi, hogy a fiú aggódik, vagy tagadni próbál valamit, ami bántja.

– Öhm, hát erről inkább nem beszélnék, köszönöm – motyogta Harry, majd Piton fagyos tekintetét látva, szemforgatva hozzátette. – Teljesen ostobának tartana, szóval…

– Nem fogok csúfolódni rajtad. Megadom a lehetőséget, hogy elmondd, ami a szívedet nyomja.

Harry dacosan karba tette a kezét. – Úgysem hallgat rám! Folyton azt hajtogatom, ne nevezzen kölyöknek, erre állandóan azt hallom, hogy „ostoba kölyök" így, „nevetséges kölyök" úgy – mondta, Piton hanglejtését utánozva –, pedig tudja, mennyire utálom.

– Úgy emlékszem, épp az előbb ismertem be, hiba volt ilyen hangnemben szólni hozzád, bár hozzátenném, nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire… felzaklat a dolog. Szeretnéd, ha megismételném?

– Engem nem _zaklat fel _semmi, már nem vagyok kisgyerek!

– Tisztában vagyok vele, mennyire felingerel ez a megszólítás, hiába tagadod. Szeretném, ha elárulnád az okát. Sejtem ugyan, mi állhat a háttérben, de jobb lenne a te szádból hallani.

A fiú pár pillanatig csak meredt maga elé, mintha következő szavait fontolgatná, de hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és összehúzott szemekkel megkérdezte: – Mit sejt?

– A rokonaid szólítottak téged ugyanezekkel a szavakkal, s nyilván nem szívesen emlékszel vissza rá. Szeretném, ha tudnád, bármit is mondok, én nem úgy tekintek rád, ahogyan ők tették.

– De ezt én honnan tudhatnám? – tört ki Harry. – Miért lennék tisztában vele? Akárhányszor felmérgesítem, maga rögtön meggyűlöl engem!

– Nem _gyűlöllek! _– ellenkezett Perselus döbbenten. Nem hitte volna, hogy szavaival és tetteivel ilyesmit sugallt a fiú felé.

– Na persze – ciccegett Harry gúnyosan –, pont, mint régen; neveken nevez, vagy Potternek, vagy kölyöknek, és utál, mert folyton az apámra emlékeztetem…

– Nem erről van szó, ez csak egy rossz szokás – vágott közbe gyorsan Perselus. – Ha feldühítesz, rögtön a „Potter" név tör ki belőlem, hiszen évekig így szólítottalak, de nincs mögötte semmi különleges tartalom, vagy hátsó szándék. Csak egy régi, rossz szokás, amiről még nem sikerült leszoknom.

– Rendben. – mondta végül Harry, miután pár pillanatig dühösen bámulta a tanárt. Kissé lecsillapodva, de még mindig mérgesen folytatta. – A Potter-dologra ez talán igaz, viszont korábban sosem nevezett kölyöknek. Akkor kezdte el, amikor magához költöztem a Roxfortban.

– Gondolom, ennek okára is gyártottál elméletet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Leereszkedő, undok fráter! Mintha ő, Harry, nem töltött volna elég időt Dursleyéknél ahhoz, hogy tudja, miért szólítják így az emberek.

– Nem akar foglalkozni velem… úgy gondolja, csak a helyet foglalom itt…

– Pontosan ezért tör ki néha belőlem valamilyen meggondolatlan megszólítás, Harry! – torkolta le Piton. – Mert ilyen komplett bugyutaságokat beszélsz! Hányszor kell még elmondanom, hogy szívesen látlak az otthonomban?

– Talán, de ha az ember túl sokáig marad valahol, lassan kolonccá válhat, nem igaz? – vágott vissza Harry.

– _Invito _gondviselői beleegyezés! – kiáltotta Piton, majd ingerülten Harry orra alá tolta a szobába belebegő papírlapot. – Olvasd! Látszólag abba a hitbe ringattad magad, hogy csupán vendégeskedsz ebben a házban, pedig minden jogod megvan, hogy itt légy. Ez az otthonod.

– Jó, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy maga szereti is, ha itt lábatlankodok – tört ki Harryből, mielőtt leállíthatta volna magát.

– Nem tudom, azért ilyen nehéz-e megértened mindezt, mert rosszul bántak veled a rokonaid, vagy én vagyok az oka, de bármit sikerült is elhitetnem veled a korábbi tetteimmel, tudnod kell, nem lappang bennem semmiféle alattomos utálat irántad. Frusztrált voltam, és dühös, s nem a megfelelő módon kezeltem ezeket az érzéseket, amikor beszéltem veled.

– Vagyis… ez egy Piton-féle bocsánatkérésnek tekinthető? – kérdezte Harry a tanárra pillantva.

– Igen – felelte kelletlenül a férfi, mire Harry elvigyorodott. Hihetetlen, hogy ezt is megérte: Piton bocsánatot kért tőle! Nem szó szerint ugyan, de beismerte, hogy rosszat tett, és nála már ez is kész csoda.

– Akkor sem tartom igazságosnak, hogy a tisztelet kötelező megadásáról irat büntetősorokat velem, amikor maga sem szól hozzám tisztelettel.

– Valóban? – Piton eltűnődött. – Mindenképp végigírod az előírt sorokat –, ne vágj ilyen képet – de törekedni fogok rá, hogy Harrynek, és csakis Harrynek szólítsalak, még a leghevesebb vita közepén is.

– Nem mondhatnám egyszerűen én is azt, hogy törekszem majd arra, ne legyek szemtelen, amikor vitatkozunk?

– Nem, inkább azon igyekezhetnél, hogy egyáltalán ne legyél szemtelen – jegyezte meg a férfi, majd hirtelen elhallgatott, és tőle szokatlan, bizonytalan kifejezés suhant át az arcán. Végül megszólalt. – Arra gondoltam, talán szólíthatnál Perselusnak.

– Azt akarja, hogy _Perselusnak_ hívjam? – Harry kezdte azt hinni, a férfi megháborodott.

– Vagy uramnak. Amikor itthon vagyunk, nem vagyok a tanárod. Így talán te is belátod majd, milyen nehéz elhagyni egy régi szokást. Most már kvittek vagyunk?

– Valamennyire – nyögte ki Harry, amint újra megtalálta a hangját. Fura érzés volt, mégsem tudta megállni, hogy gondolatban kárörvendően Malfoyra vigyorogjon, és azt mondja: „Hehe. Most már nem vagy olyan különleges, mi?" Milyen kár, hogy a valóságban nem vághatja ezt egyenesen abba a hegyes, önelégült képébe. Piton hangja rázta fel a Malfoyjal folytatott belső monológból.

– Harry, ha nem akarnám, hogy itt légy, akkor nem is lennél, hidd el.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus végül megjegyezte magában, hogy a kettejük közötti összes párbeszéd, és békülésre való kísérlet közül eddig ez volt a legsikeresebb; egyikük sem emelte meg a hangját, nem üvöltötték le egymás fejét, és a látszat szerint Harry megértette, amit mondani akart neki. Kezdte belátni, hogy – nyilván a griffendéles észjárása miatt – a fiút nem elég egyszer vagy kétszer megnyugtatnia, időről-időre biztosítania kell arról, hogy semmiféle utálatot nem érez iránta. Na persze, a griffendélesek híres szentimentalitása… néha rosszabbak egy hugrabugosnál.

Úgy érezte, ez kedvező alkalom, hogy felhozzon egy másik kényes témát, s csak remélni merte, hogy Harry jobban fogadja majd, mint előző alkalommal.

– Beszélnünk kell még valamiről; ma délután meglátogatom Malfoyékat.

– Már ma? – Harry összerezzent a hír hallatán, Perselus pedig befelé felsóhajtott, mert a fiú hihetetlenül sebezhetőnek tűnt e pillanatban.

– Megkértem Lupint, hogy Hop-porral jöjjön át ma délután. Gondolom, ez neked is megfelel.

– Nem.

– Nem akarsz Lupinnal találkozni? – Perselus kíváncsian megemelte a szemöldökét.

– Nem akarom, hogy elmenjen.

– Ez nem fog visszatartani – jelentette ki Piton ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Mint tegnap is mondtam, csak pár jelentéktelen megjegyzést ejtek el Lucius előtt arról, hogy esetleg nem vagy boldog a rokonaidnál, s hogy erre Dumbledore is kezd ráeszmélni.

– Nem mondhatná egyszerűen azt, hogy fogalma sincs, miért éltem egy ideig a kastélyban?

– Azzal azt sugalmaznám, hogy az igazgató nem bízik bennem, és nem fogadott a bizalmába. Harry, téged korábban könnyedén csapdába csaltak, vagyis már _biztosan_ tudják, hogy nem szeretsz a rokonaidnál lenni. Én csak megerősítem őket abban, hogy erre valószínűleg meg is van a jó okod.

– Sajnálom, de nem kérheti tőlem, hogy ugráljak örömömben, mikor maga odamegy, és arról mesél nekik, milyen szánalmas vagyok valójában.

– Nem vagy szánalmas! És tudom, ez mennyire nem könnyű neked, de hidd el, nem mondok majd sokat, konkrétumot pedig szinte egyáltalán nem. Egyszerűen megpróbálom elültetni a fejükben a gondolatot, miszerint az igazgató azt fontolgatja, valaki máshoz helyez át téged.

Harry összeszűkült szemmel méregette, mint aki azon tűnődik, elfogadható-e ez a megoldás számára, vagy sem. – Akkor pontosan mit is fog mondani rólam?

– Hogy borzalmas volt veled együtt élni, hogy az igazgató tudta, nem jössz ki túl jól a rokonaiddal, de már azt is gyanítja, esetleg nem bántak veled a megfelelő módon. Természetesen közben egy arrogáns… fiatalembernek állítalak majd be téged, aki mindenért rögtön az igazgatóhoz rohan panaszkodni, és csak magára akarja irányítani a figyelmet; ez pedig kétségkívül remek példa arra, hogy a vén bolond bármit megtenne a Fiúért, Aki Túlélte.

– Na jó, ez nem annyira szörnyű.

– Azt viszont nem ígérhetem, hogy az információt nem használják majd fel arra, hogy nevetségessé tegyenek téged az iskolában.

– Ahhoz már úgyis hozzászoktam – jegyezte meg Harry keserű mosollyal, Perselus pedig elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a fiú legalább tisztában van a lehetséges következményekkel. Annak is örült, hogy a korábbiakhoz képes viszonylag nyugodtan fogadta a bejelentést.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Menj, és várd meg Lupint a nappaliban! – csattant fel türelmetlenül Piton, mert Harry, a bejelentését követően, folyton ott téblábolt mellette a konyhában. Korábbi büszkesége, amit amiatt érzett, hogy Harry milyen remekül fogadta a hírt, kezdett elpárologni, amikor a fiú folyton felhozta a délután esedékes látogatást.

– Nem értem, minek kell még ajándékot is vinnie neki – morogta Harry, és utálkozva nézte a kis csomagot, amit Perselus Dracónak kívánt odaadni.

– A Draco iránti féltékenységed nemcsak gyerekes, de nevetséges is – jegyezte meg, magában pedig azt gondolta. – _És ennél egyértelműbb már nem is lehetne. Legalább ebben a tekintetben megjósolható a fiú viselkedése. _

– Féltékenység? – háborodott fel Harry. – Én sosem leszek _Malfoyra _féltékeny!

– Felesleges is. – Hiába tagadott a fiú, Perselus szántszándékkal figyelmen kívül hagyta a próbálkozásait.

– Velem ordibált, amiért összeverekedtünk a Világkupadöntőn, neki meg ajándékot visz – váltott taktikát Harry.

– Nem vagy ostoba, nyilván kitaláltad, hogy szerepet kell játszanom előttük; elvileg nem is szabad tudnom róla, hogy ti ketten egyáltalán párbajoztatok.

– Nem párbajoztunk! Még a pálcám sem volt nálam. – A gyerek makacsul kitartott, látszólag nem akarózott feladnia a küzdelmet.

– Ebből elég, Harry. Menj a nappaliba, és várd meg Lupint, közben pedig akár neki is állhatsz a beszámolódnak – parancsolta Piton. Tudta, hogy a fiú direkt idegesíti, de elhatározta, ezúttal semmiképpen nem engedi felhúzni magát.

– Jó, persze, megyek fogalmazást, meg büntetősorokat írni, ráadásul Roxmortsból is ki vagyok tiltva, miközben maga kedélyes látogatást tesz Malfoyéknál, rólam cseveg velük, és ajándékokkal bombázza őket. – Ezzel Harry megfordult, hogy az utasításnak megfelelően a nappaliba vonuljon. Perselus frusztráltan felmordult; ismerte már a fiút annyira, hogy tudja, nála rosszabb színésszel még életében nem találkozott, s ezért világosan látta, ez nemcsak valami dacos ellenállás a részéről, hanem így próbálja felhívni magára a figyelmét.

– Gyere ide! Harry, értsd meg, ez csupán színészkedés, tettetés, semmi más.

– Azt nem csak tetteti, hogy kedveli Malfoyt – morogta Harry.

– Miért akkora baj, hogy jól kijövök Dracóval?

– Siriust gyűlöli, pedig már évek óta, sőt, csaknem egy évtizede nem sértette meg semmivel. Én viszont jelenleg is utálom Dracót.

– Rendben, akkor a jövőben megtartom magamnak a keresztapád iránt érzett gyűlöletemet…

– De ez nem igazságos, elvégre Sirius aligha fog beszambázni ide, hogy megpróbálja megölni a barátai háziállatait, vagy… – kezdte, de Piton arckifejezését látva inkább gyorsan elhallgatott. Perselus kezdte úgy érezni, talán túl engedékeny vele, ha a fiúnak már ahhoz is van mersze, hogy goromba módon félbeszakítsa, amikor épp nagylelkű próbál lenni.

– Tévedésben vagy, ha azt hiszed, nem megyek el, csak, mert vitatkozol velem. Hogy szívlelem Dracót, annak semmi köze ahhoz, mennyire törődöm veled – morogta bosszúsan.

Harry jól hallhatóan nyelt egyet, mégsem bírta visszafogni magát: – Már senki nem használja azt a szót, hogy _szívlel_.

– Kifelé.

– Nem érkeztem túl korán, igaz? Hogy vagy, Harry! – dugta be fejét a konyhaajtón a szokásához híven megviseltnek tűnő Lupin. Perselus kedvetlenül összehúzta a szemét; tudta, most, hogy Harry ismét az ő gondjaira van bízva, Lupint sem tudja majd levakarni magáról.

– Tudtommal illik bejelenteni, amikor belépünk valaki más otthonába.

– Úgy is tettem, Perselus, de ti ketten túlságosan el voltatok foglalva. Mi újság, Harry? – fordult vidáman a fiú felé.

– Jól, köszönöm. Én…

Perselus nem várta meg a beszélgetés folytatását. Sietve elhagyta a konyhát, közben pedig azon tűnődött, Lupin vajon mennyit hallott, mielőtt beköszönt hozzájuk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry megállapította, hogy bár Remus még mindig elég szakadtan fest, mégis egészségesebbnek tűnik, mint amikor legutóbb látta. Nem tudta, ennek vajon a holdfázisokhoz, vagy Sirius visszatéréséhez van-e köze, esetleg ahhoz, hogy a férfi végre rendes mugli munkát talált. Mindenesetre hálás volt neki, amiért Piton távollétében hajlandó együtt lenni vele, bár nem hitte, hogy szüksége van bébiszitterre. Attól tartott, hogy Lupin, a bájitaltan tanár jelenlegi hangulatát látva, nem meri majd újra egyedül hagyni a férfival.

– Ne csinálj neki vacsorát, majd én elintézem, ha visszaértem – mondta Piton az udvariasság legcsekélyebb jele nélkül, majd villámló szemekkel Harry felé fordult. – Te pedig _viselkedj, _amíg nem vagyok itt.

– Akkor viszlát – motyogta Harry, a férfi pedig bólintott, majd eltűnt a lángok között. – Az ember el se hinné, hogy tizennégy vagyok, az alapján, ahogy beszél velem.

– Néha túlzásba viszi az aggódást, nem igaz? – mosolyodott el Lupin, amire Harry egy fintorral válaszolt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Megállapította, valószínűleg túl régen járt a Malfoy-kúrián; a cirádás kaput majdnem impozánsnak találta. Habozás nélkül ment végig a főbejáratig vezető sétányon, pillantásra sem méltatva a körülötte elterülő művészien megtervezett, hatalmas kertet. Volt idő, amikor Lucius vagyona és hatalma még le tudta nyűgözni, de már rég nem érzett semmi ilyesmit vele kapcsolatban.

Egy házimanó nyitott ajtót, és vezette be Lucius nappalijába. A férfi nyilván már alig várta a beszélgetést, mert szokásától eltérően szinte azonnal megjelent, amint ő belépett a szobába.

– Perselus, barátom, üdvözöllek! Nagyon rég nem láttunk errefelé – kedélyeskedett a férfi, aki Perselus megítélése szerint meglepően hétköznapinak látszott. Amikor kormányhivatalnokok jelenlétében cseréltek információkat, általában mindent megtett, hogy még a kisujja hegyéből is süssön, mekkora vagyonnal, s ennek megfelelően, milyen hatalmas befolyással rendelkezik. Persze ők ketten valóban régi ismerősök voltak – nyilván ez az oka, hogy a mindig oly pedáns férfi hajlandó előtte megszabadulni a cicoma egy részétől. Viszont finomság ide, finomság oda, a férfi sajnos nem ostoba; a Minisztérium emberei hiába hiszik, hogy Perselus még mindig a Sötét Nagyúr eszméit követi, Luciust nem egykönnyen tudja majd meggyőzni ugyanerről. Ez a baráti fogadtatás talán csak álca, hogy Perselus gyanakvását elaltatva, ily módon bizonyítsa be, a bájitaltan tanár Sötét Nagyúr iránti hűsége csak tettetés, semmi több.

– Valóban így van, de sajnos olyan eseménydús nyaram volt, hogy nem jutott időm mindenre, amire szerettem volna.

– Hallottam róla. – Lucius intett neki, hogy foglaljon helyet. – A Potter-fiú épp nálad? Az ember elcsodálkozik, hogyan eshetett meg ilyesmi.

Egy házimanó bukkant fel Perselus könyökénél, és poharakkal megrakott tálcát kínált felé, ő pedig, mintha otthon lenne, nyugodtan hátradőlt a karosszékben, és kényelembe helyezte magát.

– Úgy tűnik, a vártnál is jobban játszom a szerepemet; magam sem számítottam rá, hogy az igazgató rám bízza majd a drágalátos aranyifjú pesztrálását.

– Még Dumbledore-tól is különös, hogy éppen rád esett a választása, főleg, ha a fiú és közted fennálló kellemetlen viszonyt figyelembe vesszük. A vártnál is jobb színész lehetsz, ha sikerült elhitetned az igazgatóval, szívesen vennéd magadhoz Pottert.

– Pontosan tudta, hogy ez lenne az utolsó kívánságom. – Perselus vicsorogva jelezte, nem szívesen emlékszik vissza arra a beszélgetésre. – Nem én voltam az első választása, mégis eléggé bízott bennem ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán a jelöltjei között legyek. Váratlan volt, Potter végül mégis hozzám került.

– Na, és milyen volt betekinteni a szülővé válás rejtelmeibe? Nem szeretnél végre letelepedni, és keresni magadnak valami szép, aranyvérű lányt? – vigyorodott el Lucius. Perselus elengedte a füle mellett a gúnyos megjegyzést; a másik férfi pontosan tudta, hogy eszében sincs ilyesmire adni a fejét.

– Bárkit kényszerítenének amellé a kibírhatatlan kölyök mellé, az rögtön örök időkre lemondana a családalapításról. Kimondhatatlanul szemtelen és elkényeztetett; csoda, hogy a rokonai egyáltalán idáig kibírták vele.

– Kibírták? Hát nem ajnározzák őt ugyanúgy, mint a varázsvilág nagyobbik része? – Perselus majdnem elmosolyodott Lucius átlátszó kísérletén, amivel irányítani próbálta a társalgás menetét.

– Annyira nem, hogy az Potternek is megfeleljen. Nyilván panaszkodott az igazgatónak, aki persze rögtön aggodalmaskodni kezdett miatta.

– Csak nem veszi komolyan a kölyköt? – Piton kissé csalódott, hogy a másik férfi nem kíváncsi rá, ő mit gondol arról, Harry igazat mondott-e, vagy sem.

– Potter nem tud olyat tenni, amit az igazgató helytelenítene – vont vállat, és kiürült poharát visszahelyezte a tálcára.

– Felteszem, nem ugrált örömében, mikor kényszerítették, hogy visszamenjen.

– Kiverte a hisztit, gondolhatod. – Perselus elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta, nem is számított a fiútól másra. – Az iskolában is eljátssza majd a mártírt, abban biztos vagyok. Ha már itt tartunk, hogy van Draco?

– Remekül, sokat foglalkozik a tanulással. El is várom tőle, hogy jobban teljesítsen, mint eddig – jegyezte meg Lucius sötéten. Perselus tudta, apa és fia nehezen emésztik meg, hogy Granger játszva lefőzi Dracót, ami a tanulmányi eredményeket illeti. – Jól dolgozott bájitaltanból múlt évben?

– Meglehetősen tehetséges, a korához képest…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Gondolom, nem lövök mellé nagyon, ha arra tippelek, ti ketten megint veszekedtetek – mondta Lupin, miközben helyet foglalt a kanapén.

– Tegnap teljesen elvesztette a fejét – húzta el a száját Harry.

– Még a szokásosnál is jobban? – mosolyodott el Lupin.

– Eltiltott a roxmortsi kirándulásoktól.

Remus elkomorodott. – Milyen okból?

Harry felsóhajtott. Amikor hangosan kimondta, mindig sokkal rosszabbnak hangzott a történet a valóságnál. – Én csak… egy kis bajba kerültem a Világkupadöntőn. Valaki ellopta a pálcámat, később kiderült, hogy egy halálfaló azzal küldte fel a Sötét Jegyet, a Minisztérium emberei pedig azt hitték, én voltam. És még Malfoyjal is összekaptunk…

– Párbajoztatok?

– Nem igazán, hiszen akkor már nem volt nálam a pálcám – védekezett Harry. – Szerintem erős túlzás, hogy csak ezért kitiltott Roxmortsból, és még fogalmazást is írat velem. Nem szándékosan csináltam! Te az én oldalamon állsz, igaz? – kérdezte, amikor Remus nem válaszolt azonnal.

A férfi nagy levegőt vett, és alaposan megnézte magának Harryt, mielőtt megszólalt. – Jómagam talán nem így jártam volna el, de Perselus dolga, hogy eldöntse, hogyan akar megbüntetni.

Harry leesett állal, megrökönyödve bámult rá. Még Remus is Piton oldalára áll? – Vagyis nem hiszed, hogy túlzásba vitte a dolgot?

– Én nem ilyen büntetést szabtam volna ki rád, de megértem, hogy miért pont ezt találta ki…

– Te most tényleg kiállsz Piton mellett? – Harry még mindig nem mert hinni a fülének. – Nem direkt szegtem meg a szabályait, és feldühíteni sem akartam…

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy így akartad, és kötve hiszem, hogy Perselus ezt hiszi. Mint mondtam, én nem így intéztem volna a dolgot, de nem én vagyok a gondviselőd.

– Akkor nem is mondasz rá semmit? Ennyi volt? Nem mehetek le a faluba, pedig Sirius aláírta az engedélyt. – Harry legszívesebben fejbe verte volna magát, amiért ilyen gyerekesen nyafog és árulkodik, de annyira igazságtalannak érezte a büntetést, hogy ez már kikívánkozott belőle. Tudta, hogy Sirius mindenképp kiállna mellette, de volt annyi esze, hogy ne rohanjon hozzá panaszkodni; félt Piton haragjától.

– Majd beszélek vele, de ha úgy gondolja, ez a legmegfelelőbb büntetés a számodra, akkor kénytelen leszel elfogadni. Helyesen teszi, hogy elmarasztalt a tetteidért, és ezzel nem téged kritizállak. Nyilván anélkül is tudod, hogy rosszat cselekedtél.

– De nem akartam, hogy minden rosszul süljön el…

– Akkor legközelebb már okosabb leszel. Most hagyjuk ezt, inkább áruld el, általában mit szoktál itt csinálni?

– Hát, nem sok mindent. Van egy sakktáblám…

– Amikor a védővarázslatokat szórtam a házra, láttam odafent egy régi televíziót.

– Csak viccelsz! Kizárt, hogy Pitonnak legyen egy tévéje – vihogott fel Harry, egy pillanatra elfelejtve, hogy neki most dühösnek kéne lennie, amiért Remus nem állt mellé.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Elárulnád, miért néz a védencem televíziót? – fakadt ki Piton, amint kilépett a kandallóból, és észrevette, hogy Harry elragadtatottan bámul egy ósdi tévét, amit Perselus a sajátjaként azonosított.

– Alig kellett mágiát használni, simán megjavítottuk – lelkendezett Harry nagyobb örömmel, mint amit Piton egy ilyen ostoba kacat láttán indokoltnak tartott volna.

– Ezt én is látom, Harry.

– Nincs itt túl sok minden, amivel egy Harry korú fiú elszórakoztathatná magát, Perselus – kelt a védelmére Lupin, és már nyúlt is viharvert köpenyéért. Piton ajkai vonallá keskenyedtek, ahogy összeszorította őket; ő is nagyon jól tudta, hogy a ház nem szolgál elegendő lehetőséggel egy tinédzser számára.

– Úgy emlékszem, van még néhány előírt büntetősora, és egy fogalmazás, ami megírásra vár. Ezekkel bőven elpiszmoghatott volna, amíg vissza nem jövök – morogta. Harry süketnek tettetve magát tovább bámulta a tévét, Lupin pedig szemforgatva a konyha felé indult; nyilván legújabb gyermekpszichológiai tippjeit kívánta Perselusszal megosztani.

– Beszéltem Harryvel a Világkupadöntőről.

– Mielőtt folytatjuk ezt a beszélgetést, kérlek, áruld el, hány gyermeket neveltél fel életed során.

– Ha úgy próbálsz hatni rá, hogy eltiltod Roxmortstól, és fogalmazásokat íratsz vele… attól tartok, túlzásokba esel. Szerintem annyira hozzászokott már a szigorú büntetésekhez, hogy se nem tiszteli őket, se nem tanul belőlük eleget.

– Csak nem arra célozgatsz, hogy a büntetéseim egyenértékűek a bántalmazással, vagy a fiú elhanyagolásával? – Perselus hangja jéghideg volt.

– Nem, csupán azt mondtam, hogy nem tanul belőlük eleget.

– Majdnem egy évig te tanítottad a kölyköt… Harryt, sötét varázslatok kivédésére, és eltöltöttetek együtt néhány délutánt. Magam is belátom, hogy sokkal jobban ismered őt nálam. Mondd csak tovább.

Lupin fel se vette a gúnyos megjegyzést. – Beszélj vele, és ne beszámolót írass; azt hiszi, nem csinált semmi rosszat. Ha nem hinné így, akkor nem is tett volna ilyesmit. _Neked _kell elmondanod Harrynek, mit csinált rosszul, de nyugodtan, és nem ordibálva.

– Egy fogalmazás aligha nevezhető durva büntetésnek. Más diákjaim triviálisabb dolgokért is kaptak már nagyobb fenyítést.

– Eltiltottad Roxmortstól. Ez már magában is épp elég, nem kell még jobban az orra alá dörgölnöd.

– Harryn múlik, hogy pontosan mennyi roxmortsi látogatást fog kihagyni – legyintett Piton, Lupin pedig zavartan nézett rá.

– Ő azt hiszi, örök időkre szól az eltiltás. – Most Perseluson volt a sor, hogy a szemét forgassa. A szobába masírozott, és kinyomta a televíziót.

– Harry. Tegnap azt mondtam, egészen addig nem mész le a faluba, amíg nem vagy képes komolyan venni az életedet fenyegető veszedelmet. Te mit gondolsz, hogy értettem ezt? – Harry a konyha felé pillantott, Lupint keresve a tekintetével.

– Én azt hittem, hogy maga fogja eldönteni, mikor mehetek vissza, de az is lehet, hogy… soha. – Perselus morcosan bámult maga elé, mintha nem értené, miért nem hallgat rá senki. – Mégis hogy bizonyítsam be, hogy bízhat bennem, ha nem enged ki sehova? – kérdezte Harry, mikor megértette, rosszul következtetett.

– Írd meg a fogalmazást, és aztán beszélünk még erről – mondta végül Piton, és ismét a konyhába vonult. – Nincs rá szükségem, hogy te, vagy bármilyen bolhafészek beleszóljon abba, hogyan bánok a fiúval. Beleegyeztetek, hogy hozzám kerüljön, így nem fogom eltűrni, hogy te vagy Black minden egyes büntetést megkérdőjelezzetek, ami kiszabok rá. Hazafelé menet elköszönhetsz Harrytől – fejezte be végül elutasítóan.

– Én csak tanáccsal akartam szolgálni, Perselus. Nem állt szándékomban vitatkozni.

– Nincs szükségem a tanácsaidra.

– Szeretném, ha megfontolnád, hogy engedd őt találkozni Siriusszal.

– Remélem, tudod, hol a határ, Lupin.

– Ha legközelebb is szükséged van valakire, hogy vigyázzon rá, hívj nyugodtan – adta fel végül a férfi, és indult el a nappali felé. – Sok szerencsét az iskolához, és próbálj idén nem bajba keveredni – hallotta a szobából Perselus, a suhogásból pedig arra következtetett, hogy Lupin végre távozott a kandallón keresztül.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Prof… uram. Perselus? Mi történik idén a Roxfortban? Ron bátyja folyton valami nagy titokról hablatyolt.

– Egyetlen tanuló sem tudhat róla, amíg az évnyitó lakomán az igazgató be nem jelenti – felelte Perselus.

– De maga jelenleg nem a tanárom, hanem a gondviselőm, vagyis nyugodtan elárulhatja, nem? – vigyorodott el Harry.

– Nyilván Arthur Weasley is így gondolkodott.

– De hát… – Harry arcára csalódottság ült ki.

– Nyugodj meg, Harry. Szerencsédre nem mindig értek egyet a Weasleykkel, és ahogy oly találóan megjegyezted, a gondviselőd vagyok. A Minisztérium újjáélesztette a Trimágus Tusa hagyományát, ami egyet jelent azzal, hogy idén elmarad a kviddicsbajnokság.

– Elmarad a kviddics? Ez most komoly? – Perselusnak nevetni támadt kedve a fiú arcára kiülő tömény iszonyat láttán.

– Úgy van. A Tusa egy igen veszélyes verseny a világ három legjelentősebb varázslóképzője között, és mielőtt még meggondolatlan ötleted támadna: túl fiatal vagy, hogy benevezhess.

– Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy versenyezni akarok! – védekezett sértődötten Harry.

– Amennyiben nem szándékozol még ma elkezdeni az előírt fogalmazást, azt javaslom, menj, és készítsd össze, mire lesz szükséged az iskolában. _Invito,_ Harry dísztalárja! Itt van ez is, ne felejtsd elpakolni a többi holmival együtt.

– Én ezt föl nem veszem! Tisztára mardekáros az egész!

– Ne dramatizáld a dolgot, csak simán zöld – hárította el a kifogást Piton.

– Nem, ez zöld _és _ezüst!

– Akkor lehet, hogy nem kellett volna egy nagy mardekáros címert hímeztetnem a hátára. – Harry kígyóminta után kutatva, azonnal megfordította a ruhadarabot.

– Inkább valami piros, és aranyszínűre vágytál?

– _Dehogy_. Jó, nem bánom, annyira nem szörnyű.

– Akkor menj, és rakd el, szeretnék még sötétedés előtt megvacsorázni.

– Mit eszünk?

– Választhatsz; repülni már nem vihetlek el ilyen későn, a mozgásra mégis szükséged van. – Harry arca azonnal felderült a gondolatra, hogy végre kijuthat a házból. – De nem választhatsz olyan helyet, ahol sorba kell állni az ételért.


	26. Chapter 26

26. fejezet

– Mit képzelsz, hová mész? – Perselus szigorú pillantást lövellt Harry felé, aki, miután gyorsan eléje csúsztatta a megírt fogalmazást, sietve az ajtó felé indult. A fiú meglehetős komolysággal látott neki a feladatnak, miután megtudta, hogy visszanyerheti általa a roxmortsi kirándulások jogát. A bájitaltan tanár meg is lepődött, hogy Harry nemhogy elkapkodta a dolgot, de egészen a nyári szünet vége előtti napig dolgozott rajta, vagyis nyilván komolyan vette a feladatot.

– Ugye nem kell itt ülnöm, amíg végigolvassa az egészet?

– Még szép, hogy itt kell maradnod. Egyébként hogyan beszélhetnénk meg, amit leírtál?

– Tessék? – Harry olyan képet vágott, mintha ez a lehetőség egy kínzással érne fel.

– Bánom is én, menj csak nyugodtan, de akkor nem garantálom, hogy még októberben eljutsz a faluba.

– Jól van, na, felfogtam. – Ezzel kelletlenül visszaült, és idegesen lógázni kezdte a lábát.

Perselus nem siette el az olvasást, annál is inkább, mert időbe telt újra hozzászoknia Harry sajátos írásához. Nyár elején szerencsére eléggé összebarátkozott a fiú macskakaparásával, mikor a házi feladatait javította, így könnyedén megértette, mit akar mondani, az érdekesebbnél érdekesebb elírások ellenére is. Érthetetlennek tartotta, hogy egy ilyen idős tinédzser hogy betűzheti a kötelesség szót o-val, „ö" helyett.

– Nem tetszik az indoklásod – mondta, mikor túljutott az első teleírt pergamenen. – Nem az volt a fő probléma, hogy verekedtetek. Figyelmeztettelek, hogy ne állj szóba Dracóval, világosan megmondtam, hogy provokálni fog, de nem hallgattál rám.

– Tudom, de ezt is leírtam, nézze! – Ezzel Harry a kérdéses részre bökött.

– Tévedés. Szerinted azért lettem mérges, mert verekedésbe keveredtél, holott megparancsoltam, hogy ne tedd. Pedig leginkább az bántott engem annyira, hogy komoly utasításokat adtam, hogyan vigyázz magadra, és a biztonságodra, te viszont elengedted őket a füled mellett. Belekényszerítettél egy olyan szituációba, melyben kockára kellett tegyem a belém vetett bizalmadat, holott előtte elárultad, ha valakivel megosztanád a téged kísértő dolgokat, az valószínűleg én lennék.

– De még mindig bízom magában – felelte Harry összezavarodva.

– Azt is miattad kellett bevallanom Malfoyéknak, hogy fennáll a rokonaidtól való elköltöztetésed lehetősége – folytatta Perselus zavartalanul.

– De hát azt amúgy is elárulta volna nekik, nem?

– Nem számít; ha létezik egy terv, amellyel megóvhatunk a rád leselkedő veszélytől, akkor ahhoz ragaszkodnunk kell – mondta, nyomatékosan kihangsúlyozva minden egyes szót. – Ez alkalommal talán szerencsénk volt, és nem számított ez a kis a hiba, de kérlek, gondolkodj, Harry! Mit mondott Draco, amivel ennyire felhúzott téged?

– Hát, Dursleyékről, anyámról, meg magáról beszélt mindenfélét; azt mondta, maga nem is akarja, hogy a közelében legyek – felelte Harry halk hangon, szégyenkezve. Közben szórakozottan bámulta a pergament, tenyerével időről-időre kisimítva a mindig újra-újra összepöndörödő lapot.

Perselus hallgatott, majd csendesen megjegyezte. – Édesanyád szeretett téged, remélem, tudod.

– Persze, hogy tudom. – Harry fáradtan felsóhajtott. – De aztán szóba hozta Dursleyéket, meg magát, és én…

– Nem állt szándékomban azt sugalmazni feléd, hogy nem látlak szívesen – szakította félbe Perselus lágy hangon.

– Tudom.

– A lényeg az, Harry – folytatta, megemelve a hangját –, hogy ezáltal bogarat ültettél Draco fülébe, vagyis azt hiheti, téged kellemetlenül érintene, ha megtudnád, _én_ esetleg nem kedvellek.

Harry bólintott, hogy érti. – Ez tényleg nem túl szerencsés… nem mondhatná neki, hogy ez csak álca, semmi más?

– Nem. Úgy teszek majd, mintha a Sötét Nagyúr kémje lennék, de ha azt kéri, manipuláljalak téged, nem fogom megtenni.

– Szóval maga a veszekedés ténye zavarta annyira, és nem az, hogy éppen Malfoyjal akaszkodtam össze? – Harry érezte, hogy ismét elönti az újkeletű, megmagyarázhatatlan féltékenység, amit mostanában Draco iránt érez. Piton idegesen összeszorította a száját.

– Senkivel nem verekedhetsz, főleg nem egy halálfaló fiával! Nem Draco miatt voltam annyira dühös; tisztában vagyok vele, hogy megbántott téged, nemcsak szavakkal, de fizikailag is. Nem örülök neki, de a te szempontodból ennek nincs jelentősége.

– Szerintem van… – motyogta Harry.

– Hogy egyetértek-e azzal, amit Draco tesz, vagy mondd, annak semmi köze a mi kapcsolatunkhoz. Nem is értem, honnan ered ez az ostoba féltékenység, de azt javaslom, szabadulj meg tőle, minél hamarabb. Azt akarom, hogy ne is gondolj ilyesmire. A saját problémáinkról kéne diskurálnunk, ehelyett Draco a téma, már percek óta – morogta feddőn, miközben frusztráltan nézett a fiúra. Utálta, hogy mindent százszor kell elismételnie, hogy egyáltalán egy része megragadjon a tinédzser makacs fejében.

– Jó, akkor szeretné, ha átírnám azt a részt? – váltott témát Harry, és a pergamen felé nyúlt, hogy újra elolvassa a kérdéses sorokat.

Perselus a megjegyzést figyelmen kívül hagyva, megkérdezte: – Megértetted, amit az imént mondtam?

– Igen, felfogtam, hogy nem azért volt dühös, mert Malfoyjal verekedtem, hanem mert miattam kénytelen volt elmenni hozzájuk, és a cselekedeteimmel elárulhattam volna nekik, hogy szeretném, ha… hát tudja… hogy a gondviselőm legyen, és itt legyen a közelemben, meg ilyesmik.

– Nézz a szemembe! Ha utasítást adok neked, akkor azért teszem, hogy megvédjelek. Hallgatnod kell rám! – Perselus jelentőségteljesen nézett rá.

– Tudom. Nem akartam megszegni semmilyen szabályt, és veszélybe sodorni magam, csak elvesztettem a fejem…

– Akkor meg kell tanulnod uralkodni az érzéseiden – közölte Perselus, miközben azzal próbálkozott, hogy sajátjait kordában tartsa. Mindig feldühítette, ha a fiú kifogásokat keresett, csak hogy megmagyarázza a viselkedését. Ekkor hirtelen beugrott, mit kéne tennie… kicsit talán vakmerő elgondolás, de beválhat. – Lehet, hogy van megoldás a problémádra – szólalt meg végül, mintegy hangosan gondolkodva.

– Igen? – Harry gyanakodva ráncolta a homlokát.

– Okklumenciának hívják. Igen magas szintű tudomány, az elme mágiája. Normális esetben eszembe se jutna megemlíteni, főleg a korodra való tekintettel, de… egy kis gyakorlás nem árthat, és talán segítene, hogyan tartsd kordában az indulataidat. A patrónus-bűbájt sikerült elsajátítanod, igaz? – kérdezte, mintegy megerősítésképpen.

– Igen.

Bólintott, és magában tovább fontolgatta a lehetőséget. Nyilván nem faraghat Harryből hirtelen profi okklumentort, de megtaníthatná legalább arra, hogyan ürítse ki az elméjét, s ezáltal kevésbé legyen lobbanékony. A bizalmatlanság fala, amely eddig kettejük közé állt, így talán teljesen leomolhat, s a fiú könnyebben oszthatja meg vele, ha bántja valami. Persze nyilván nem lesz könnyű meggyőzni a dolog hasznosságáról, ha elárulja neki, hogy betekintést kell engednie Piton számára a gondolataiba.

– Mindegy, először befejezem, amit a fogalmazásoddal kapcsolatban mondani akartam. Az okklumenciáról majd később beszélünk. Úgy látom, megértetted, miért kell vigyáznod a pálcádra, és olyan helyen tartani, ahol mindig elérheted – jegyezte meg, ahogy tovább olvasott.

– Nem vagyok ostoba. Csak nem hittem, hogy a Világkupadöntőn is szükségem lehet rá.

– A pálcád védelmi eszköz, nem csak egy bot, amit varázslásra használsz. A Sötét Nagyúr holtan akar látni téged, Harry; tudnom kell, hogy amikor egyedül hagylak, akkor sem leszel teljesen védtelen.

– Úgy gondoltam, ott biztonságban vagyok – ellenkezett Harry.

– Attól tartok, tökéletes biztonság a te esetedben szóba sem jöhet. Remélem, nem kell elmagyaráznom, hogy miért.

– Nem kell, megértettem.

– Tudom, hogy nehéz helyzetbe hoztalak, amikor arra kértelek, vigyázz a reputációmra, de fontos, sőt, abszolút elengedhetetlen, hogy soha, semmilyen körülmények között ne kelj a védelmemre. A döntőn sem mellettem kellett volna kiállnod, csakis magad mellett. Meggyanúsítottak, hogy sötét mágiát tanítottam neked? Sebaj, mondhattad volna, hogy megpróbáltam, de téged ez nem érdekel, így nem is történt meg.

– Értem – bólogatott Harry, és a férfi érezte, hogy ezúttal igazat mond. Rájött, nem várhatja el a fiútól, hogy váratlan helyzetekben, mindenféle segítség, vagy irányítás nélkül találjon ki hihető hazugságokat. Csak remélni tudta, hogy ez után a beszélgetés után a jövőben rendesen megfontolja, mi hagyja el a száját mások előtt.

– Ez elfogadhatatlan – jelentette ki Perselus, a fogalmazás végére érve. Harry – bár pontosan tudta, min akadt fenn a férfi – mégsem sajnálta, hogy őszintén leírta, ami a szívét nyomja. Így a tanár is beláthatja, hogy nem csak összedobta ezt a firkálmányt annak reményében, hogy mihamarabb engedélyezze a roxmortsi látogatásait.

– Mindig, mindent elmondok a barátaimnak, uram – vont vállat.

– Hallgatni fogsz arról, hogy itt élsz velem! És meg se próbálj vitába szállni erről, Harry – tette hozzá, figyelmeztetően.

– De ők megbízhatóak. Muszáj elmondanom nekik! – Harry kerekre tágult szemmel, szinte könyörgően nézett rá.

– Már így is túl sokan tudnak róla. Ha beszélni kívánsz valakivel az életkörülményeidről, ott van Lupin, és a keresztapád, akikhez bátran fordulhatsz – jelentette ki Perselus kurtán.

– De a barátaim sem mondanák el senkinek – erősködött Harry.

– Nem is fogják, mivel hallgatni fogsz előttük, mint a sír – felelte Perselus némi éllel. – Nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy két másik tinédzserrel is megosszam ezt a fontos titkot, miután hónapokba telt, hogy megértessem veled, ügyelned kell a biztonságodra. Nem, Harry. Hiába megbízhatóak, bármikor csapdába csalhatják őket, vagy a Sötét Nagyúr, és követői fogságába kerülhetnek. A jó szándék itt nem elegendő.

– De Malfoyéknak már úgyis elmondta, hogy nem Dursleyéknél lakom! – Harry hangja már-már sírós nyávogásba fordult, Perselus fogát csikorgatva igyekezett fékezni magát.

– Nem! Csak annyit tudnak, hogy nem vagy boldog a rokonaidnál, és az igazgató nem szívesen küldött vissza hozzájuk, sőt, még az is megfordult a fejében, esetleg egyáltalán nem enged vissza oda. Ha valaha a Sötét Nagyúr tudomására jut, hogy már nem az ő házuk védelmében élsz, úgy fog tűnni neki, mintha én szolgáltattam volna ezt az értékes információt, s ez megerősítheti a helyzetem, mint kém.

– Jó! – vágta rá Harry, minden meggyőződés nélkül. – Akkor mehetek Roxmortsba?

– A stílusod, Harry! – Piton hangja figyelmeztetően csengett.

A fiú fújt egyet, látszott rajta, még nem csillapodott le egészen. – Sajnálom. Mehetek Roxmortsba, professzor?

– Uram, vagy Perselus, de a válasz igen – bólintott végül Piton. – Harry, tégy bármit, ami megrendíti a beléd vetett bizalmam – és ez a barátaidnak való pletykálkodásra is vonatkozik –, és kitiltalak Roxmortsból _jó hosszú időre. _Világos?

– Világos! – morogta a fiú morcosan, és gyorsan elvonult, bizonyára, hogy a lakás egy másik pontján jól kiduzzogja magát.

Átkozott gyermek.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A tanár még aznap délelőtt leült vele az okklumenciáról beszélgetni; Harry örült, hogy iskolakezdés előtt sort kerítettek erre, mert egy nappal később mindenképp rákérdezett volna Hermionénál a tudomány mikéntjére, s ha tőle tudja meg az igazságot, tuti, hogy rögtön dührohamot kap.

– Az okklumencia rendkívül bonyolult tudomány; mely mágikus pajzsot képez közted, és a között a személy között, aki az elmédbe próbál behatolni.

– Vannak, akik képesek gondolatolvasásra? – döbbent meg Harry. – Maga tudja, hogy kell? – szegezte a tanárnak a kérdést gyanakodva. Mindig volt egy rossz sejtése Pitonnal kapcsolatban…

– Ez nem gondolatolvasás, a szó szoros értelmében, bár egyes varázslók legilimenciát alkalmazva képesek lehetnek mások elméjében kutatni – javította ki Piton.

– De maga tudja, hogyan kell? – erősködött Harry.

– Igen, tudom, de ez most nem tartozik ide.

– De ugye, soha…

– Hogy olvastam-e az elmédben? Hidd el, Harry, észrevetted volna – mondta, majd szokásos tanári modorában folytatta. – Hogy miért hozakodtam elő egyáltalán ilyesmivel, és miért szeretném megtanítani neked az okklumencia alapjait? Azért, mert ahhoz, hogy elrejthesd mások elől az emlékeidet, a legfontosabb, hogy kordában tudd tartani az érzelmeidet.

– Akkor maga hogyan képes rá? Nem azért mondom, hogy feldühítsem, de néha borzasztóan fel tudja húzni magát.

– Felhúzni? – Piton szemöldöke a magasba szánkázott, mintegy válaszul Harry szóhasználatára.

– Jó, szóval időként nagyon mérges szokott lenni. De miért, tényleg így van, nem? – védekezett Harry. Úgy érezte, ez teljesen idevágó kérdés.

– Elsajátítottam az okklumenciát, sőt, nagyon jó vagyok benne. Így aztán egyszerre védekezhetek a behatolók ellen, és „húzhatom fel magam" – a te szavaiddal élve.

– Ki elől kell elrejtenem az érzelmeimet? – kíváncsiskodott Harry.

– Bárki elől, aki megpróbálja őket ellened felhasználni. A mostani gyakorlatunknak viszont nem ez a lényege, csupán annyi, hogy ne veszítsd el a fejed olyan könnyen.

– Jó, értem.

– Van még valami. Ha belevágunk, akkor kénytelen leszek majd tesztelni a pajzsodat, hogy lássam, teljesíteni tudod-e a feladatot. Ennek során korlátozott hozzáférést engedélyeznél nekem az emlékeidhez. – Piton arca komoly volt, mintha arra számítana, Harry hirtelen dühöngeni kezd.

– Ha csak azt gyakoroljuk, hogyan türtőztessem magam, minek kell olvasnia a gondolataimban?

– Az okklumencia arról szól, hogyan blokkoljuk elménket a külső behatolással szemben; lehetetlen megmondani, jól csinálod-e, ha nem tesztelem az ellenállásodat, vagy nem gyakorolunk eleget. Természetesen nem erőszakoskodom; ha nincs kedved hozzá, nem csináljuk – most még nem –, de úgy érzem, hasznos lenne, ha belevágnánk.

– Hogy érti, hogy „most még nem"?

– Attól tartok, később mindenképp meg kell tanulnod; a Sötét Nagyúr közismerten képzett legilimentor.

Harry csak bámult, és arra gondolt, Piton szörnyű kockázatot vállal, amikor Voldemorthoz megy kémkedni. Hiszen a saját elméje lehet az árulója!

– De közben látni akarja az emlékeimet – szögezte le Harry, mintegy ellenőrzésképpen.

– Igen. Úgyis tudod, hogy régóta szeretnék a gyerekkorodról beszélgetni veled.

– De ez nem egyszerű _beszélgetés_. _Látni _fogja az emlékeimet!

– Csak emléktöredékeket, semmi mást. Nem akarok az elmédben olvasni, csupán tesztelem, elég erősen védekezel-e. Ha most megkérnélek, hogy beszélgess velem a rokonaidnál eltöltött évekről, beleegyeznél? – kérdezte a férfi, mire Harry elfintorodott.

– Nem akarok beszélni róla, nem tudom, hogyan, nem tudom, mit akar hallani! Úgyis tudja, hogy nem voltam boldog, mit számítanak a részletek?

– A részletek nagyon is számítanak! Az, hogy egy gardrób volt a hálószobád, Harry, szörnyen fontos; hogy sokszor nem adtak neked eleget enni, szintén borzasztóan fontos. Mit szólnál, ha én is olyan lennék, aki büntetésként napokra bezár a szobádba, vagy vacsora nélkül küldd aludni?

– Maga nem tenne ilyet – vágta rá Harry nagy bizonyossággal. Érezte, hogy Perselus nem ilyen ember.

– De vannak, akik igen – felelte egyszerűen a tanár, és látszott rajta, hogy taszítónak találja a gondolatot. – Tudnom kell, mi történt veled, hogy ezáltal megértsem, mire van szükséged, és hogyan vigyázhatok rád. Beszélned kell ezekről a dolgokról, mert nem egészséges, ha magadba fojtod őket.

– Az előbb még azt mondta, hogy dugjam el az emlékeimet – motyogta Harry, bár tudta, hogy ez már csak akadékoskodás.

– Szerintem nem rossz ötlet olyanok elől elrejteni őket, akik rosszra használnák ellened. A kettő nem ugyanaz. Megvitathatnánk minden egyes emléket, ami előkerül.

Harry felsóhajtott, és eltűnődött, megéri-e belemenni ebbe. Perselusnak igaza volt: mióta idejött, egy lépéssel sem jutott közelebb ahhoz, hogy bárkinek is beszéljen ezekről a dolgokról. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan kezdhetné el, vagy mik lennének a megfelelő szavak. Most sem fűlött a foga hozzá, de ha ez kell, hogy megtanulja az okklumenciát, amit később úgyis kénytelen lesz elsajátítani…

– Mi lenne, ha… megpróbálnám, de ha nem tetszik, akkor azonnal befejeznénk? – kérdezte végül habozva.

– Megmondtam, hogy semmire nem kényszerítelek. Ha nem akarod csinálni, nem csináljuk, ha úgy döntesz, belevágsz, de később meggondolod magad, akkor sem lesz ellenvetésem – mondta Piton kertelés nélkül.

– Jól van… akkor megpróbálom. – Perselus elégedett arca láttán furcsa örömöt érzett, és már nem is bánta annyira, hogy beadta a derekát.

– Most?

– Rendben – bólintott Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus azzal kezdte, hogy leültette Harryt egy székre, és megkérte, hogy ürítse ki az elméjét. Nem számított rá, hogy már itt problémába ütközik.

– Nem értem, ez hogyan lehetséges. Hogy tud az ember semmire sem gondolni? – tört ki Harry, alig egy perces csend után.

– Nem a semmire gondolsz, hanem egyszerűen nem gondolkodsz – felelte Perselus, mire Harry csak a szemét forgatta. – Csukd be a szemed! – parancsolta. Nehéz volt olyasvalakit tanítani, akinek már az első lépés is ilyen nehezen megy. Perselus számára szinte ösztönszerű volt az egész „emlékek, gondolatok, érzelmek háttérbe szorítása rituálé", sőt, olyannyira a szokásává vált, hogy az okklumencia nem jelentett neki nagyobb gondot, mint maga a lélegzés.

– De hogy lehet nem gondolkodni? Mindenki gondolkodik! Folyamatosan!

– Érdekes, én úgy vettem észre, veled gyakran megesik, hogy nem gondolkodsz; rögtön beláthatod, ha felidézed néhány korábbi bájitaltan óránkat a Roxfortban – javasolta Perselus savanyúan.

– Inkább kihagyom.

– Csukd be a szemed. Próbáld háttérbe szorítani az emlékeidet. Gondolj rá így; hallod a hangomat, de nincs múltad, nem létezik számodra semmi más, csak amit ebben a pillanatban érzékelsz – mondta, majd várt pár pillanatot, hátha Harrynek kérdése van, vagy úgy dönt, feladja a próbálkozást. Amikor nem szólalt meg, Perselus folytatta. – Már nincs szükség gondolatokra; hallod a körülötted lévő hangokat, de nem kell gondolnod rájuk, csak vannak, és kész. – Nyugton hagyta Harryt egy, vagy két percig, csak akkor figyelt fel, amikor a fiú megrázta magát.

– Ettől csak elálmosodok – motyogta, de nem emelte fel a fejét.

– Sebaj, az elménk úgyis elalvás előtt a legtisztább – adta meg magát Perselus. – Próbáld újra, de ezúttal megnézem, sikerült-e elérned valamit.

Harry engedelmesen behunyta a szemét, de alig fél perc után ismét kinyitotta. – Így nem tudok koncentrálni – morogta, és gyanakodva bámulta a bájitaltan tanár pálcáját, mintha a férfi bármelyik pillanatban legilimenciával próbálkozna.

– Nem akarom, hogy koncentrálj, azt szeretném, ha kiürítenéd az elmédet – szólt rá jelentőségteljesen Piton.

– Jó, ha így jobban tetszik: nem tudom kiüríteni az elmémet, mert folyton azt várom, mikor akar olvasni a gondolataimban!

Perselus meg sem próbált rászólni; ha ismételt tiltakozása ellenére Harry mindenáron gondolatolvasásnak akarja titulálni a gyakorlatot, legyen kedve szerint. – Csupán tesztelni próbállak, és nem erőszakkal betörni az elmédbe – magyarázta türelmesen, bár enyhén frusztrált volt Harry idegessége láttán; persze nem lepődött meg rajta, sejtette, hogy a fiú majd azt várja, Piton mindenáron megpróbál a gyerekkori emlékeihez férkőzni.

Adott neki időt, hogy újra megnyugodjon, aztán óvatos próbálkozást tett; érezte is, hogy a fiú legalább tett egy próbát a védekezésre, viszont amint megérezte az elméjét kutató behatolót, ijedtében még azt a halvány védelmi vonalat sem tudta fenntartani, Piton pedig szinte belezuhant az emlékeibe.

Képek villantak fel a szeme előtt; látta a fiú rokonait, a roxforti barátait, sőt, még saját magát is, mielőtt sikerült kiszabadulnia.

– Megígérte, hogy nem próbál bejutni! – mondta Harry, szemmel láthatóan zaklatottan.

– Nem is próbáltam, te szüntetted meg a pajzsodat. Nem láttam semmi különöset, Harry, villanásokon kívül.

– Biztos?

– Ha folytatni akarod, hozzá kell szoknod a gondolathoz, hogy látok majd egyet, s mást – mondta. Már ő is ideges volt, nem értette, Harry miért kérdőjelezi meg folyton, amit csinál.

– Tudom, hogy látni fog dolgokat.

– Azért elértél valamit; sikerült valamennyire a háttérbe szorítanod az emlékeidet, és érzéseidet, de ez nem volt igazi védekezés, és nem tartottad az irányításod alatt. Könnyedén áttörtem rajta. Sőt, amint megérezted a jelenlétemet, a pajzsod azonnal semmivé foszlott. Az okklumencia valójában arról szól, hogyan válaszd el az emlékeidet, és érzéseidet a tudatos énedtől, de képesnek kell lenned ezt a védelmet állandóan fenntartani, vagy legalábbis pillanatok alatt kialakítani, ha arra van szükség. – Harry úgy nézett rá, mintha azt hinné, megháborodott. – Nem várom el tőled, hogy rögtön elsajátítsd, hogyan kell. Csak annyit kérek, most, hogy már tudod az alapokat, gyakorolj, hogy legalább az elméd kiürítése ne okozzon gondot. Ha az megy, akkor továbbléphetünk.

– Amikor korábban kémkedett, Voldemort nem gyanakodott, amikor blokkolta előtte az elméjét? – kérdezte homlokráncolva Harry.

– Egy igazán képzett okklumentor képes hamis képeket közvetíteni az elméjét kutató illető felé, ezáltal azt a benyomást keltve, nem is annyira jó ebben, mint valójában. A _Sötét Nagyúr _nem volt tudatában, hogy védekeztem ellene. – Piton jelentőségteljesen Harryre nézett, amikor a sötét mágusról beszélt, jelezve, nem tolerálja, ha a fiú a tiltott nevet használja. Észrevette, hogy a másik nagyon makacs tud lenni bizonyos dolgokban – ez nyilván az igazgató befolyásának is köszönhető –, de meg akarta értetni vele, nem dobálózhat ezzel a névvel ilyen felelőtlenül.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry a ládája tartalmát ellenőrizte – legalább harmadszor –, ahogy arra Perselus utasította, amikor folyton a fiú dolgaiba botlott szanaszét a lakásban. Harry imádta az iskolát, majd szétfeszítette az izgalom a gondolatra, hogy végre visszatérhet, és újra találkozhat a barátaival. Kissé dühítette, hogy az idei kviddics bajnokságot eltörölték valami verseny miatt, amire a kora okán be sem nevezhet, dehát aligha tehetett ellene bármit is.

Mégis aggódott egy kicsit – tudta, hogy a bájitaltan órák kivételével nem találkozhat majd Pitonnal, s hogy a férfi mások előtt megint kénytelen lesz undok, és kibírhatatlan lenni vele szemben. Bár, ki tudja, talán az okklumencia gyakorlás okán a szokásosnál többször elmehet majd hozzá. Utálta, ha nagyon gyerekesnek tűnt – aligha van szüksége rá, hogy úgy lógjon a férfin, mint valami csecsemő –, de nem akarta, hogy a bájitaltan tanár elfelejtse, amit eddig elértek ők ketten. Harry ennek ellenére fel sem merte hozni a témát Piton előtt. Félt, hogy úgyis csak helyreutasítás lenne belőle; az elmúlt egy hétben a férfi minden egyes nap újra és újra elismételtette vele az instrukcióit – legyen diszkrét, megfontolt, legalább háromszor olvasson át minden levelet, amit elküld –, mindezt olyan stílusban, mintha képtelennek tartaná a fiút ilyen egyszerű szabályok betartására. Harry a roxmortsi kirándulások gondolatával vigasztalta magát; idén legalább elmehet, ráadásul engedéllyel, vagyis még bajba sem fog kerülni érte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Uram? Mi lesz ma vacsorára? – kérdezte Harry, és a konyhapultnak támaszkodott, ahol Piton éppen firkált valamit egy pergamenre. Egyáltalán nem azért jött ki, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet… legalábbis nem csak azért. Azt hitte, a férfi legalább a házban együtt töltött utolsó napjukon többet foglalkozik majd vele, de még a kviddicspályára sem vitte el ma délután.

– Válassz valamit – felelte Piton, és néhány szórólapot csúsztatott elé a pulton.

– Rendelni fogunk? – lepődött meg Harry, a papírokat lapozgatva. – Azt hittem, a védőbűbájok miatt semmit nem szállíttathatunk ide.

– Én magam fogok elmenni érte, vagyis a következő, nagyjából egy órában nem leszek itthon – mondta, fel sem véve a fiú értetlen pillantását. – Válassz!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Viselkedj, amíg nem vagyok itt! – figyelmeztette Perselus, amikor meghallotta a kandalló ismerős suhogását.

Remus hangja szállt feléjük a nappali irányából. – Megérkeztünk! Remélem, ez elég nyilvánvaló bejelentkezés! – mondta, s hangján érezni lehetett, hogy mosolyog.

– „Megérkeztünk"? – Harry a nappaliba rohant, és bolondos vigyor terült szét az arcán, mikor Remus mellett megpillantotta a keresztapját.

– Szia, Harry! Jó újra látni téged – üdvözölte Sirius, szintén mosolyogva. A korábbiaknál kicsit megviseltebbnek tűnt, de Harry ezt annak tulajdonította, hogy keresztapja nem maradhatott tovább Remus házában. Korábban említette, hogy elég kemény körülmények között él, és folyton költöznie kell, hogy biztonságban legyen, viszont közel sem volt olyan nyúzott, mint a börtönből való szökése után, ami megnyugtatta a fiút egy kicsit.

– Nahát, nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen hamar újra láthatlak – mondta végül, mert még mindig alig mert hinni a szemének. Kész csoda, hogy Piton meggondolta magát, és hajlandó volt engedélyezni Sirius látogatását! – Megkaptad az utolsó levelemet?

– Az összeset megkaptam! – felelte boldog mosollyal a férfi.

– Szigorú utasításokat kaptam, hogy nem főzhetek neked semmit. Még nem ettél? – kérdezte Remus köszönés helyett.

– Nem, Perselus most indul, hogy vacsorát hozzon – újságolta, és tekintetével Pitont keresve megfordult. – Uram? – dugta be a fejét a konyhába, amely azonban üresen ásított. – Azt hiszem, már el is ment.

– Mesélj, mit szoktál itt egész nap csinálni? – Ezzel Sirius helyet foglalt, de arca már közel sem tűnt olyan boldognak, mint előtte, Harry figyelmét pedig nem kerülte el, hogy Remusszal sötét pillantást váltottak.

– Hát, nem sok mindent. Van itt a közelben egy nyilvános kviddicspálya, Perselus elvisz oda néha, és tudok a tőle kapott cikesszel gyakorolni. Remus mesélt már neked a Kviddics Világkupán történtekről? – kérdezte összeugró gyomorral. Nem értette a saját idegességét; korábban teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Sirius ebben az ügyben mindenképp az ő pártjára áll.

– Igen, említette, hogy bajba keveredtél – bólintott Sirius.

– Nagyon rosszul hangzott, ahogy tálaltad neki a történetet? – szegezte Harry Remusnak a kérdést.

– Nyugodtan meséld el neki te magad – intett Lupin.

– Jó, elmondom. De nehogy feldühödj itt nekem, már úgyis megkaptam a magamét Pitontól, meg Remustól – hadarta Harry, Sirius arca pedig felengedett kissé.

– Semmi rosszat nem mondtam, csak annyit, hogy helytelen volt, amit tettél – javította ki finoman Lupin.

– Lehet, de egyetértettél Pitonnal. – Látszott, hogy a két dolog Harry szótárában tökéletesen egy és ugyanaz.

– Csak nem? – pillantott barátjára meglepetten Sirius.

– Hagyd, hogy Harry mondja el neked. Hová lett a televízió?

– Piton elrakta. Állítása szerint, ha az egész nyári szünetet kibírtam nélküle, akkor nyilván elviselem még ezt az egy napot anélkül, hogy ilyen haszontalan dolgokkal pudingot csináljak az agyamból… vagy valami ilyesmit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry épp azon tűnődött, vajon meddig tart, amíg valaki elmegy egy kis kínai kajáért; amikor elkezdődött.

– Au, au, AU! – kiáltott fel, kezét önkéntelenül homlokához kapva, ahol a villám alakú sebhelyből kiindulva éles, maró nyilallás hasított a fejébe, átjárta egész koponyáját, és minden korábbi gondolatot kiűzött belőle. A fájdalmon kívül nem maradt semmi más; elmerült benne, azt sem tudta, hol van, kikkel van körülvéve. Úgy érezte, a feje menten két darabra hasad, a sebhelyébe hasító, és a fejében tomboló kín mintha külön életet élt volna. – Piton! – szakadt ki belőle a kétségbeesett kiáltás. A férfi mindig segít, ha ilyesmi történik, akkor miért nincs még itt?

– Mi a baj? – Inkább érezte, mint hallotta Lupin rémült kiáltását, s minden erejével próbált rá összpontosítani.

– A sebhelyem – motyogta, mielőtt újabb fájdalmas nyögés szakadt ki belőle. – Kerítsd elő Pitont!

– Fájdalomcsillapítóra van szüksége… Remus, hozz valami főzetet! – Sirius hangja kétségbeesésről árulkodott. Harry képtelen volt tovább megállni a lábán; a szőnyegre rogyott, fejét két kezébe temetve nyöszörgött, és levegő után kapkodott. Hol van Piton? Rá van szüksége, miért nem kerítik már elő?

– Harry, minden rendben lesz – kezdte volna Sirius, nyugtatóan a fiú vállára téve a kezét.

– Nem, Piton kell! – csikorogta összeszorított fogain keresztül, elhúzódva. Újabb gyötrelmes kiáltás hagyta el a száját, Sirius hiába próbálta megnyugtatni.

– Ő még nincs itt, de mindjárt jobb lesz, Remus szerez valami fájdalomcsillapítót.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus a Fonó sorra visszaérve azonnal megérezte a bájitalkészletére kiszórt védőbűbájok figyelmeztető vibrálását; valaki épp betörni készült a személyes gyűjteményébe! Kivágta a bejárati ajtót; tetten akarta érni az ostobákat, akik lopni próbáltak tőle, s már épp indult volna a szobája felé, amikor egy hang, amitől szíve összeszorult, megállította.

– PITON!

– Ő nincs itt, Harry. – Black hangja türelmes volt, meggyőző, mintha már jó ideje bizonygatná ezt valakinek.

A látványra, ami odabent fogadta, megfagyott ereiben a vér – azonnal tudta, hogy mit tett. Harry hevesen zihálva térdelt a földön, előre-hátra hintázott, mindkét tenyerét a homlokára szorítva. – Akkor kerítsd elő! – kiáltotta, miközben Black tanácstalanul guggolt előtte, és meg sem mozdult, hogy elhúzza a fiú kezét az arca elől. Piton egy intéssel magához bűvölte a szükséges üvegcséket, amikhez Lupin nyilván hiába próbált hozzájutni, és idegesen összeszorította az ajkát, amikor Harry – aki még nem vette észre a jelenlétét – ismét érte kiáltott.

– El az útból, Black! – sziszegte, amint kezébe lebegtek a fiolák. Ha a férfi mondott is valamit magyarázatképpen, Piton már nem hallotta, mivel minden figyelmét Harryre fordította, aki érkezése óta most először emelte fel a fejét, hogy rápillantson. Piton gyomra összeugrott, és újra átkozni kezdte magát, amikor meglátta, hogy a fiú ujjai közül vér csordul elő – sosem lett volna szabad okklumenciát tanítania neki.

– A fejem – nyöszörögte Harry, miközben mindkét szeméből megállíthatatlanul folytak a könnyek.

Perselus azonnal térdre ereszkedett mellette. – Ezt idd meg! – parancsolta, kis üvegcsét tartva a fiú szájához. – Még egy kicsit. Hajtsd hátra fejed! – mondta, és gyengéden a tarkójára tette a kezét. Fontos volt, hogy a főzet minden cseppje kiürüljön, és a gyerek szervezetébe jusson. Fogalma sem volt, segít-e egyáltalán a fájdalomcsillapító, de remélte, legalább tompítja a hasogató kínt.

– Engedd le a karod! – parancsolta, hogy alaposan szemügyre vehesse a kérdéses sebhelyet. Harry nem mozdult, mire Piton fél kézzel határozottan megfogta, és lehúzta a fiú mindkét kezét, a másikkal pedig továbbra is a fejét támasztotta meg. Mikor Harry, szemét összeszorítva ismét felnyögött, Piton felemelte a pálcáját, és magához bűvölt egy darab rongyot. Harry érezte, hogy a férfi keze eltűnik a tarkójáról, mire kétségbeesetten új támaszték után nézett, és a bájitaltan tanár vállának döntötte égő homlokát.

– Aguamenti – motyogta Piton, hogy bevizezze az anyagot, közben magában azért fohászkodott, hogy hasson végre a beadott főzet. – Hajolj hátra, látnom kell a sebhelyedet! – mondta. Amikor a fiú nem mozdult, óvatosan eltolta magától, a fotel karfájának döntve a fejét. A sebhely gyulladt vöröse szinte világított Harry fehér bőrén, körülötte pedig – ahol körmével belevájt a homlokába – mindenhol véres karmolásnyomok éktelenkedtek. Lágyan ráborította a hűvös rongyot, bár tudta, ezzel csöppnyi megkönnyebbülést adhat csak, a fájdalmat nem szüntetheti meg.

– Miért nem hatott a főzet? – kérdezte Lupin valahonnan a háta mögül.

– Csak a sebhelyed fáj, vagy az egész fejed? – kérdezte, a farkasról tudomást sem véve. Gyengéden megszorította a fiú kezét, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét, közben megfordította a rongyot, hűvösebb felét szorítva a homlokára. Harry szeméből még mindig könny szivárgott, néha-néha összecsikorduló foga pedig jól mutatta, hogy továbbra is erős fájdalmai vannak. Piton lágy, körkörös mozdulatokkal simogatta a kezében tartott kezeket.

– Mindkettő; fej és sebhely – préselte ki magából Harry a párszavas választ. Próbált mély levegőt venni, de szinte azonnal összerándult az újabb fájdalomhullámtól, s ha Piton nincs ott, újra belevájt volna saját homlokába.

Perselus kicsit erősebben szorította a sebhelyre a nedves rongydarabot, s mivel nem akarta Harryt újból támasz nélkül hagyni, türelmetlenül odavakkantotta Lupinnak: – Van egy krémes tégely a legfelső polcon!

– Mi történik vele? – kérdezte Black.

– Enyhült már a fájdalom? – Perselus tudta, hogy ha a főzet bejutott a szervezetébe, és mégsem érez javulást, akkor nincs más hátra, mint elviselni, amíg magától el nem múlik.

– _Nem!_

Harry hirtelen oldalra rántotta a fejét, és elhányta magát. Perselus letörölgette verejtékben fürdő arcát a nedves ronggyal, majd újabb adag főzetet bűvölt magához. Hallotta, hogy mellette valaki egy elmormolt _evanesco_-val eltünteti a fiú rosszullétének bizonyítékát a szőnyegről.

– Nyeld le! – mondta, és Harry ajkához tartotta az üvegcse száját, remélve, hogy a második adag megmarad a szervezetében. Aggódott, hogy a főzet ezúttal sem lesz hatásos. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy Harry ilyen erősen reagál majd az okklumencia gyakorlatokra, pedig ha figyelembe veszi a korábbi eseteket, amikor a sebhelye megfájdult… előre látnia kellett volna, hogy ez lesz…

– Piton, mi történik vele? – kérdezte a fiú keresztapja, ezúttal emelt hangon.

– Fogd be a szád, Black! – Ez nem mehet így tovább! Nem ülhet itt tétlenül, arra várva, hogy a fájdalom magától megszűnik. – Harry, szeretném, ha megpróbálnád kiüríteni az elmédet, úgy, ahogy korábban tetted – mondta. Elvette a rongyot a homlokáról, majd gyorsan lefogta a kezét, nehogy ismét kárt tehessen magában.

– Korábban sem sikerült – motyogta Harry, de engedelmesen előredőlt, és a legközelebbi szilárd dolognak – a tanár vállának – döntötte a homlokát. Perselus úgy helyezkedett, hogy a fiúnak minél kényelmesebb legyen, és szabad kezével ismét megtámasztotta a fejét.

– Lélegezz együtt velem! – utasította. Szíve hevesen vert; tudta, ha Harry nem képes segíteni magán, és a főzet is hatástalan, akkor… Elképzelése sem volt, mennyi ideig tarthat egy ilyen roham. Harry még mindig zihált, két kezével olyan szorosan markolta a bájitaltan tanár talárját, hogy a gallér Piton nyakának húsába mélyedt, ő azonban nem törődött vele. Határozottan megtartotta a gyerek súlyát, és lassan lélegzett, remélve, hogy Harry képes lesz átvenni a ritmusát, és megnyugodni.

Pár perc múlva a fiú teste elernyedt; már nem kapkodott levegő után, és úgy tűnt, végre jobban érzi magát. Hogy ez a roham végét jelezte-e, vagy egyszerűen csak sikerült kiüríteni az elméjét, azt Perselus nem tudta megállapítani, de egyelőre nem is érdekelte. Mozdulatlanul ült, hagyta, hogy Harry nekitámaszkodjon, és lágyan simogatta a fejét. Csak akkor hagyta abba, mikor eszébe jutott; ha Harry elalszik, vagy eszméletlen, azzal könnyedén kiteszi magát egy újabb támadásnak.

– Ne aludj el – figyelmeztette.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Nem alszom – motyogta álmosan Harry, még mindig Perselus vállának dőlve, ahol nagyon is jól érezte magát, s csak akkor kapott észbe, amikor valaki – nem Piton –, megköszörülte a torkát. – Már jobb, köszönöm – dadogta, és szemét dörzsölgetve igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha alig pár másodperccel ezelőtt nem bújt volna oda Pitonhoz, akár egy kisgyerek.

– Ne mozogj. Teljesen elmúlt a fájdalom? – Piton felemelte az állát, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a homlokát.

– Nem, de már csak olyan, mint egy sima fejfájás. Még a sebhelyem is sajog…

– Vedd el róla a kezed, vagy esküszöm, a padlóhoz ragasztom! – csattant fel Piton, mire Harry sietve oldalához kapta a karját, holott arra sem emlékezett, egyáltalán mikor emelte fel. Remus a bájitaltan tanár felé nyújtotta a zöldes, gélszerű krémmel teli tégelyt, s amikor Piton kinyúlt érte, Harry végre vethetett egy pillantást keresztapjára. Felettük állt, s ahogy régi ellenségére bámult, a fiút azokra a régi körözési plakátokra emlékeztette, amiket azkabani szökése után először látott róla, majd' egy éve.

– Nézz rám, hogy meggyógyíthassam a homlokod! – parancsolta Piton, de mintha nem bízna benne, hogy Harry képes egyedül önálló mozdulatokra, maga fordította irányba az arcát.

– A sebhelyem vérzik?

– Nem, te karmoltad szét a homlokodat. Fel! – mondta, miután körkörös mozdulatokkal a fiú bőrére simította a krémet. Harry megpróbált feltápászkodni, de a tanár a jelek szerint csak figyelmeztetésnek szánta az utasítást, mert felkapta, és a kanapéra fektette a fiút.

– Professzor… illetve bocsánat, Perselus… magamtól is fel tudok állni.

– Egy ideig nem mész sehova, hanem nyugton maradsz, és lefekszel ide!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry és Remus csendben bámultak maguk elé, és a konyhából kiszűrődő hangokra füleltek, ahol a másik két férfi épp emelt hangon vitatkozott egymással. Mióta a bájitaltan tanár a kanapéra ültette, Harry még véletlenül sem pillantott Lupin, vagy a keresztapja felé. Szégyellte magát, amiért a többiek előtt sírva fakadt, hogy Pitonra akaszkodott, mint valami csecsemő, és hogy emlékezete szerint a férfi után kiáltozott, és őt szólította – méghozzá nem is egyszer! Nem értette, miért esett ennyire jól, hogy Piton nem tolta el magától. A férfi általában csak akkor engedett meg magának ilyesmit, ha Harry nagyon beteg volt, de a fiút ez nem érdekelte; valamiért sajnálta, hogy a bájitaltan tanár nem maradt itt vele a szobában egy kicsit tovább.

– Miből gondolod, hogy korábban nem vigyáztam rá? Tökéletesen képes vagyok… – csattant Perselus hitetlenkedő, ingerült hangja a konyhában.

– Nagyon is tisztában vagyok vele, mire vagy képes, Piton!

– Rettenetesen szerencsés fiatalember vagy, Harry – szólalt meg hirtelen Lupin, megtörve a csendet.

– Igen?

– Az a két ember odakint azért vitatkozik, mert mindketten vigyázni akarnak rád – mondta mosolyogva. – Most jobb, ha odamegyek, mielőtt szétszedik egymást. – Harry bólintott, de valahogy képtelen volt olyan szörnyen szerencsésnek érezni magát.

– Remus? Hoznál nekem egy pohár vizet? – szólt a férfi után.

– Perselus, bocsáss meg, válthatnék néhány szót Siriusszal? Oh, és Harry szeretne egy pohár vizet.

– Tudom, nem vagyok süket. – Ezzel Piton kimasírozott a konyhából, és megállt a kanapé előtt, ahol Harry épp behunyta a szemét. – Ébredj! – dörrent rá, s a fiú zavartan felpislogva látta, hogy a férfi egy poharat nyújt felé, de arca közben a düh maszkjába torzul – pont, ahogy Siriusé korábban. Kissé riadtnak tűnhetett a kirohanás miatt, mert Piton pár pillanat múlva megzabolázta indulatait, és a közöny álarca mögé bújva megszólalt. – Nem szabad elaludnod, mert nagy valószínűség szerint újrakezdődne a fájdalom.

Harry nem válaszolt, de a poharat elvette, és az egész vizet egy hajtásra kiitta.

– Nekünk ideje indulnunk. Remélem, hamarosan jobban leszel, Harry – mondta Remus tettetett vidámsággal, amitől csak még nyilvánvalóbbá vált a másik két férfi közötti szikrázó feszültség.

Sirius nem tűnt boldognak a távozás gondolatára, de bólintott, és sietve letérdelt keresztfia elé, hogy elbúcsúzzon. – Ha szükséged van bármire… teljesen mindegy, mi az, szólj nekem. Én vagyok a keresztapád.

– Tudom – felelte Harry, és megdöbbent, hogy hangjától csak rekedt suttogásra futotta. Segélykérően felnézett Lupinra, és Pitonra, mert Sirius továbbra is ott térdelt előtte, s látszólag habozott, távozzon-e vagy sem. – Hamarosan újra írok neked – ajánlotta fel végül.

Valami ijesztő, megmagyarázhatatlan rossz érzés öntötte el a lelkét, hogy íme, itt van Sirius, a keresztapja, elhunyt édesapja egykori legjobb barátja, aki szinte könyörög neki, hogy támaszkodjon rá, és bízzon benne; ő meg itt ül egy olyan ember kanapéján, aki utálta az apját, és akit az apja is gyűlölt, és leghőbb vágya, hogy ez az ember megölelje. Jóságos ég, azt akarja, hogy Piton _megölelje_, csak mert kicsit _megfájdult a feje_!

– Rendben – sóhajtott fel Sirius. – Akkor, szia.

– Szia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus észrevétlenül figyelte Harryt a párbeszéd alatt. Valahogy olyan… furának tűnt, de azt nem tudta megállapítani, hogy csak a betegség viselte meg ennyire, vagy előre szenved, amiért sokáig nem találkozik majd Blackkel. Perselus tudta, hogy mióta a fiú megtudta az igazságot, miszerint Sirius a keresztapja, most először fog visszatérni az iskolába, és attól tartott, ugyanolyan melankolikus hangulatba esik, mint amikor az utolsó tanítási napon véletlenül belebotlott.

Piton megkönnyebbült, mikor a kandalló tüzében kihunyt a zöld fény, és csak némi parázsló hamu mutatta, hogy nemrég valaki távozott rajta keresztül. Nevetséges, hogy pont Black akar neki tanácsokat adni arról, hogyan kell bánni egy tinédzserrel! Mégis mit gondol, Perselus mit csinált egész nyáron? Nagyon is jól vigyázott Harryre, mi sem bizonyítja jobban, mint hogy a fiú az ő, Piton nevét kiáltotta a bajban, és nem a keresztapjáét.

– Éhes vagy? – kérdezte, mire Harry csak megvonta a vállát. Mivel nem akarta, hogy kihagyja a vacsorát, mégis behozta neki az ételt.

– Perselus? Hálás vagyok, hogy engedte Siriust idejönni – mondta, mikor a férfi átnyújtotta neki a tányért.

– A végét leszámítva élvezted a látogatást? – kérdezte Piton. Próbálta kipuhatolni, mi történt Harryvel az utolsó pár percben.

– Igen, remek volt – felelte, majd gyorsan hozzátette. – Sajnálom, hogy lehánytam a szőnyeget.

– Kérlek, mellőzd ezt a témát, amikor étkezem, és ne mentegetőzz, amiért megbetegedtél. – _Főleg, mivel az én hibámból történt_ – tette hozzá gondolatban. Nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy megmondja Harrynek, pontosan mi idézte elő ezt a hirtelen rosszullétet, a fiú amúgy sem volt olyan állapotban, hogy képes legyen odafigyelni bármilyen magyarázatra.

Nem szólt hozzá, amíg Harry be nem fejezte az evést, és félárbocra ereszkedett szemhéja mögül álmosan pislogni kezdett. – Fáj még a fejed? – kérdezte, miközben kivette kezéből a tányért.

– Igen, egy kicsit – motyogta.

– Nyisd ki a szemed – parancsolta. – Pontosan milyen fájdalom?

– Nem túl erős, és fáradt vagyok.

– Ébren kell maradnod, amíg átalakítom kicsit az Álomtalan Álom főzetet. Képes vagy rá?

– Igen, azt h'szem – dünnyögte, épp, amikor ismét leragadt a szeme. Perselus felemelte az állát, és megvárta, amíg ismét ránéz.

– Ha lehozom a televíziót, ébren tudsz maradni? – Perselus hallott már szülőkről, akik megvesztegetik a gyerekeiket, s kezdte megérteni, hogy egyes esetekben talán valóban indokolt lehet a dolog.

– Igen. – Harry elmosolyodott.

– Rendben.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry úgy érezte, mintha Perselus már évek óta piszmogna azzal a bizonyos főzettel, neki pedig lassan megfájdult a szeme, annyit dörzsölgette, hogy ébren tudjon maradni. Az sem segített, hogy érzése szerint a világ legpuhább, legkényelmesebb kanapéján feküdt, miközben szinte a párnák közé süppedt. Nagyon, nagyon kényelmes…

– Azt már nem. – Piton hirtelen ott termett mellette, és ülő helyzetbe húzva, a mai napon harmadszor, kis üvegcsét tartott a szájához.

– Mi ez? – fintorodott el Harry. A löttynek borzalmas íze volt.

– Álomtalan Álom volt, de kicsit átalakítottam, hogy ne üssön ki annyira; ma este nem lesz szükséged ösztönzésre az alváshoz, attól tartok. Ráadásul holnap indul a vonat, és elég korán kell kelned – magyarázta. – Na gyerünk, ágyba.

Harrynek egyáltalán nem akarózott megmozdulni, és elhagyni a pihe-puha, meleg kanapé menedékét, legszívesebben visszafúrta volna magát a párnák közé.

– Ha nem kelsz fel innen most azonnal, esküszöm, felkaplak, mint egy gyereket, és én magam teszlek ágyba.

– Jól van, na! – Harry álmosan kikászálódott, és tántorogva megindult a lépcső irányába. Piton ott volt közvetlenül a sarkában, s ha a fiú nem lett volna ennyire kimerült, elégedetten állapította volna meg, hogy a férfi meglepően nagy felhajtást csap körülötte. Mikor felértek, ő húzta félre Harry ládáját az útból, ő húzta el a függönyt, és kereste elő a fiú pizsamáját, s végül ő hajtotta félre a takarót, hogy a másiknak már csak be kelljen másznia az ágyba.

– Öt perc múlva jövök ellenőrizni. Addigra aludnod kell.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Végül nemcsak öt, de tíz percet hagyott neki, s amikor bekukkantott az ajtón, a fiút minden kétséget kizáróan mély álomba merülve találta. Bár arra már nem volt ereje, hogy rendesen betakarózzon, de legalább megmosdott, és átöltözött, pedig Perselus arra tippelt, csak úgy farmerban, pólóban dől majd be az ágyba. Lassan ismerőssé váló mozdulattal húzta a fiú válláig a takarót, s éppen eltűnődött, vajon miért vált ez számára ilyen természetessé, amikor a fiú álmosan motyogni kezdett.

– Már alszom.

– Tudom – felelte Perselus.


	27. Chapter 27

Huszonhetedik fejezet

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Perselus, egy mozdulattal félrerántva a függönyt Harry szobájában, mire a helyiséget elárasztotta a reggeli fény.

– Úgy érzem, aludnék még egy kicsit – fúrta Harry morogva a párna közé a fejét.

– A fejed fáj-e még, Harry – pontosított Piton, láz, vagy sápadtság után kutatva a fiú arcán.

– Semmi baja, olyan, mint újkorában. Most pedig visszaalszom. – Harry a fal felé fordulva fejére rántotta a takarót, a férfi viszont, most, hogy a fiú egészsége miatt már nem kellett aggódnia, azonnal visszatért szokásos, parancsoló stílusához.

– Kelj fel! Húsz perc múlva megmosakodva, felöltözve, a reggelinél akarlak látni.

– De a vonat csak tizenegykor indul – hallatszott Harry fojtott hangú nyafogása a takaró mélye alól.

– Húsz perc – ismételte Piton ellentmondást nem tűrően.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahogy megszokott, monoton mozdulatokkal takarította a konyhát, hogy felkészüljön az indulásra, Perselus érezte, hogy kezd újra elhatalmasodni rajta a szokásos, iskolakezdés előtti rosszkedv, és lehangoltság. Mindig utált visszamenni a Roxfortba egy kellemes, magányosan eltöltött nyár után, idén szeptemberben viszont nem értette a saját húzódozását. Aligha járna közel az igazsághoz, ha az elmúlt nyarat nyugisnak titulálná, mégis szerette volna, ha kicsit tovább tart, hogy mindent elvégezhessen, amit kitűzött maga elé. Annyi minden maradt befejezetlenül; Harry továbbra is vonakodott beszélni, ha a rokonai kerültek szóba, s bár valahogy hozzászoktak egymás társaságához, Perselus nem érezte úgy, hogy sikerült egy rendes, s mindkettejük számára megfelelő rutint kialakítani.

Harry fáradtan vánszorgott be a helyiségbe, és nemtörődöm mozdulattal dobta bele magát az egyik székbe. Perselus tinédzserkori lustaságnak könyvelte el a hanyag belépőt, s bár biztos volt benne, hogy a fiún nem múltak el nyom nélkül az előző este viszontagságai, mégis megkönnyebbülve taszított elé pálcájával egy zabpehellyel teli tálat.

Harry fintorogva döfte kanalát az elázott gabona közé, majd felpillantott, és megkérdezte. – Perselus? Mitől volt a tegnapi ennyire rossz? Nem aludtam, sőt, még beteg sem voltam, mégis milliószor fájdalmasabb volt, mint bármelyik az eddigiek közül. – A komoly téma ellenére olyan könnyed volt a hangja, mintha csak a múlt heti kviddicsmeccs eredményéről érdeklődne, az előző napi fájdalom pedig múló emlék lenne, semmi több.

– Tegnap etted meg a müzlid utolsó adagját, egyetlen reggel miatt pedig nem fogunk új dobozt kinyitni – közölte Piton, mikor látta, hogy Harry a nyakát nyújtogatva leskelődik kedvenc gabonapelyhe után. – Hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak: miattam. Az én hibám volt, mert nem lett volna szabad okklumenciát gyakoroltatnom veled. Valószínűleg megkönnyítettem a Sötét Nagyúr dolgát azzal, hogy előtte belenéztem az elmédbe. Gondolnom kellett volna rá, hogy az ilyen mágiának következményei vannak, főleg úgy, hogy a sebhelyed úgymond közvetlen kapocs a Nagyúrhoz.

– Semmi baj – mondta Harry pár másodperc múlva, miután végiggondolta a hallottakat.

– Ez nagyon is nagy baj – ellenkezett Perselus. – Hogy ennek a jövőben is lesznek-e utóhatásai rád nézve, szinte lehetetlen megmondani. Mostanában amúgy is egyre gyakoribbá váltak ezek az epizódok, a tegnapi mégis túl erőteljes volt ahhoz, hogy csak úgy figyelmen kívül hagyjuk. Abban reménykedem, ha többet nem próbálok az elmédbe hatolni, a sebhelyedben jelentkező fájdalmak ugyanolyan rendszertelenek maradnak, mint régen, s a reakciód sem lesz olyan erőteljes.

– De… akkor többet nem is fogjuk csinálni? – Harry meglehetősen csalódottnak tűnt.

_Most meg mi baja lehet? _– gondolta Perselus kissé értetlenül. – Még szép, hogy nem. Tegnap szinte magadnál sem voltál a kíntól, Harry.

– De… mi van, ha… egyébként is tovább folytatódik? Akkor már nem teljesen mindegy, gyakoroljuk-e, vagy sem?

– A fájdalom rosszabbodhat. Semmi értelme csupán az okklumencia miatt kockáztatni. Az elméd kiürítését anélkül is megtanulhatod.

– Viszont, ha rendesen megtanulnám az okklumenciát, akkor ez egyáltalán nem fordulna elő, nem igaz?

– Tizennégy éves vagy, az ilyesmit pedig nem tíz perc alatt tanulja meg az ember. Jelen helyzetben teljesen felesleges erőltetni. Ha békén hagylak, és nem említem a dolgot, a tegnapi incidens meg sem történt volna.

– Jó, de ha Voldemort visszajön, akkor még sokkal rosszabb lesz, nem?

– _Amikor _a _Sötét Nagyúr _visszatér! Bőven meg tudlak büntetni, mielőtt felülsz arra a vonatra, úgyhogy azt ajánlom, ne ejtsd ki előttem még egyszer ezt a nevet.

– Jó, jó, de úgy lenne, ahogy mondtam, nem? – erősködött Harry.

– Tegnap még alig bírtalak rábeszélni, hogy egyáltalán megpróbáld. El nem tudom képzelni, mi ez a hirtelen lelkesedés, főleg azután, hogy majdnem összeestél a fájdalomtól.

– Csak arra gondoltam, ha most megtanulnám, hosszú távon többet nyernék vele. – Perselus fejcsóválva bámult rá. Harryhez képest ez egy igen logikusan felépített, és meglehetősen előrelátó elgondolásnak tűnt, a bájitaltan tanár éppen ezért tökéletesen biztos volt abban, hogy a fiú eltitkolja valódi indokait – s hogy mik lehetnek azok, arról Perselusnak egyelőre halvány fogalma sem volt.

– Később elbeszélgetek még erről az igazgatóval – adta meg magát végül, de, csak mert egyébként is ez lett volna a következő lépése. – Addig viszont vedd úgy, hogy a válaszom határozott: nem.

– De az én fejemről van szó! – makacskodott Harry.

– Lehet, de a döntés attól még az enyém – zárta le a vitát Piton.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus a kandallóhoz húzta Harry iskolai ládáját, finoman ráhelyezte Hedvig kalitkáját, majd szembefordult a fiúval, és megkérdezte: – Mindent elcsomagoltál? – Harry kezdte azt hinni, a férfinél valamiféle fétis ez a pakolással kapcsolatos megszállottság.

– Igen, már vagy ötmilliószor átnéztem az egészet…

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy minden, amire szükséged lehet, benne van ebben a ládában?

Harry gyanakodva húzta össze a szemöldökét. Ismerte ezt a hangot. – _Azt hiszi, tud valamit, amit én nem… – _Erőltette még az agyát pár másodpercig, de mivel semmi nem jutott eszébe, magabiztosan elismételte: – Igen, biztos.

– Semmit nem hagytál odafenn ma reggel, amit szeretnél elpakolni?

– Nem.

– Tisztában vagy vele, hogy bármit felejtettél is itt, azt nem fogom utánad vinni?

– Igen!

– Odafent maradt az egyik pizsamád, Harry.

– Tudom. Mert azt egyébként is itt akartam hagyni. – _Feleslegesen aggódik ennyit. Képes vagyok becsomagolni a saját ruháimat _– gondolta szemforgatva a fiú. Igazság szerint, nemhogy véletlenül, sokkal inkább szándékosan hagyta ott azt a pizsamát az ágyon, s még arra is nagy gondot fordított, hogy ne csak hanyagul a párnára hajítsa, hanem szépen, gondosan összehajtva tegye a takaró tetejére. Jólesett arra gondolni, hogy itt hagyhat valamit, amiért később még visszajöhet, sőt, amiért vissza _akar_ jönni; ilyet korábban soha nem tapasztalt. Bár a Pitontól kapott ruhák miatt kissé szűkös volt a hely a ládájában, bőven be tudott pakolni mindent. Szívet melengető gondolat volt, hogy valami, ami őhozzá tartozik akkor is itt marad ebben a szobában, amikor ő már rég a Roxfortban koptatja a padot.

– Ha nincs elég hely a ládádban, talán megpróbálhatnád összehajtani a ruháidat, ahelyett, hogy beledobálod őket. Garantált lenne a siker.

– Így is el tudtam pakolni, amit akartam. Miért ne hagyhatnék itt egy-két dolgot? Azt mondta, karácsonyra úgyis visszajövök ide.

Perselus először kinyitotta, majd becsukta a száját, mintha közben meggondolta volna, mit akar mondani. Végül így szólt: – Ha szeretnéd, itt hagyhatod őket. Csupán tudomásodra akartam hozni, hogy év közben nem fogok visszajönni értük. Ha itt vannak, hát itt is maradnak.

– Nem baj – felelte Harry határozottan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Nehogy elfeledd: ki nem állhatjuk egymást. Én gyűlöllek téged, te utálsz engem. Csak akkor hívj Perselusnak, amikor egyedül vagyunk, és akkor is inkább kétszer győződj meg róla, hogy senki nem hallja – sorolta Piton századszorra az intelmeit. Biztos akart lenni abban, hogy Harry óvatos lesz; egyetlen figyelmetlen megjegyzés a részéről, és máris kész lenne a katasztrófa.

– Tudom.

– Jól gondold meg, mit írsz Lupinnak, meg a keresztapádnak. Rólam inkább ne is essen szó, ha egy mód van rá, vagy ha mégis írsz, csakis tanárként említs a leveleidben.

– Tudom.

– Viselkedj. Ne legyen verekedés se Dracóval, se más mardekárossal, sőt, egyáltalán senkivel.

– Nem lesz.

– Kerüld a bajt, ha lehet. Ne szállj szembe Voldemorttal, szökött fegyencekkel, baziliszkuszokkal, dementorokkal…

– Jaj, ne! – kiáltott fel Harry tettetett rémülettel. – Nem küzdhetek baziliszkusszal? Micsoda csalódás! Pedig mostanában ez a kedvenc sportom. Le is megyek mindig a Titkok Kamrájába, amikor alkalmam adódik…

– Komolyan beszélek, és jobban tennéd, ha abbahagynád a gúnyolódást! – szólt közbe Piton ingerülten.

– Azok közül egyiket sem készakarva csináltam – mondta Harry ajkbiggyesztve.

– Egyáltalán ne csinálj ilyet! Ha bajba kerülsz… ha bármi olyan jut tudomásodra, ami veszélyes, azonnal keress fel vagy engem, vagy az igazgatót, vagy McGalagony professzort.

– Jó, értem – adta meg magát Harry, majd vigyorogva felnézett. – Akkor gondolom, a trollokkal való harc is tiltólistára került.

Piton erre már nem is válaszolt, de pillantásából világosan látszott, hogy nincs humoros kedvében.

– Jó leszek – ígérte Harry.

Perselus magába fojtotta a kitörni készülő hitetlenkedő sóhajt. Nagyon szeretett volna hinni abban, hogy idén minden a legnagyobb rendben lesz, de ahogy Harry általában vonzotta a bajt… Fejcsóválva felnyúlt, hogy levegye a Hop-poros cserepet a kandallópárkányról, mikor a fiú egyszer csak zavartan felköhintett, majd miután alig hallhatóan elhadarta, hogy: – Oké. Akkor, viszlát! –, sietve Perselus dereka köré a fonta a karját, és megajándékozta őt a legrövidebb, legkínosabb öleléssel, amit a férfi életében valaha átélt. A pillanat feszélyezettségén nem segített, hogy Harry, amint elengedte őt, rögtön dacosan karba tette a kezét, tekintete pedig védekezően csillogott, mintha azt üzenné: „Jó, megöleltelek. És akkor mi van?"

MI ütött ebbe a gyerekbe hirtelen? Pillanatnyi elmezavar? Gutaütés?

A fiú nem mozdult, karjait szinte védekezően emelte maga elé, s dacosan bámult vissza rá. Perselus zavartan megköszörülte a torkát. Tudta, hogy nem kellene annyiban hagynia a dolgot, de egyszerűen képtelen volt megmozdulni; képtelenségnek érezte, hogy valami hasonlóan érzelmes fizikai kontaktussal viszonozza a gesztust. Életében alig néhányszor fordult elő ilyesmi, most mégis itt találta magát ebben a lehetetlen, különös helyzetben – tudniillik se megmozdulni, se megszólalni nem tudott. A csend hihetetlenül hosszúra, és kínosra nyúlt, olyannyira, hogy Perselus végül meg sem próbálta megtörni. Helyette inkább folytatta a korábban megkezdett mozdulatot, és leemelte a cserepet a kandallópárkányról.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Miközben a ládáját a King's Cross bejárata felé gördítő fiú hátát nézte, Perselus végre képes volt értelmesen átgondolni, mi is történt abban a néhány rövid pillanatban. Hát persze, teljesen természetes, ha Harry fizikai kontaktusra áhítozik. Attól, hogy a rokonai részéről korábban semmilyen gyengédséget nem tapasztalt, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is vágyik rá. Sőt, talán épp ez mutatja, hogy a fiú végre lépéseket tesz a helyes irányba. Nagyon helyes, hogy minden más gyerekhez hasonlóan ő is igényli a szülői gyengédséget, amit már gyerekkorában meg kellett volna kapnia. És meg is kapta _volna_, ha neki, Pitonnak bármi beleszólása lett volna az ügybe…

Perselus ezen tűnődve vágott keresztül az állomást ellepő utasok tömegén, hogy ő is útnak induljon a Roxfort, és egy új iskolai év felé.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Hermione! – Harry azonnal felismerte a bozontos hajkoronát, miközben keresztültörte magát a szülők, ládák, bagolyketrecek, fiatalabb lány és fiútestvérek tömegén. Utóbbiak némelyike olyan apróra nőtt, hogy a fiú folyton attól tartott, észrevétlenül keresztülgázol rajtuk.

– Harry! Reméltem, hogy összefutunk veled még indulás előtt. Minden rendben? – A lány megkönnyebbültnek tűnt.

– Persze, ahogy mindig. Weasleyék még nincsenek itt? – kérdezte Harry, nyugisabb témák felé terelve a beszélgetést, miközben a nyakát nyújtogatta, hogy ellásson egy csapatnyi hugrabugos feje fölött.

– Igen, már megjöttek, csak kicsit szétszóródott a család.

– Remélem jól telt a nyarad többi része is – jegyezte meg a fiú, miközben hanyag manőverrel épp elkerülte a frontális ütközést egy magas, mardekáros prefektus ládájával.

– Oh, de még mennyire! Szerencsére éppen sikerült kiolvasni az összes idei tankönyvünket, mielőtt vége lett a szünidőnek. – Harry irigykedve nézte a tömegben könnyedén lavírozó Hermionét. Ő maga minduntalan beleütközött valakibe, mivel egy kézzel a ládáját fogta, másikkal pedig próbálta megakadályozni, hogy Hedvig ketrecestül leboruljon annak tetejéről. Közben persze fejcsóválva hitetlenkedett, és legalább századszor tette fel magában a költői kérdést, barátja miért esik neki a könyveknek, mielőtt az év egyáltalán elkezdődne. Mi marad akkor a tanórákra?

– Ja, tényleg, meg is akartam kérdezni, hogy sikerült-e neked is beszerezni mindent, ami kell – nézett vissza rá Hermione, s szemében valódi aggodalom ült. – Féltem, hogy Dursleyék miatt esetleg nehezebb dolgod volt, mint általában.

– Nyugi, megvettem az összes könyvet – vigyorgott a fiú, majd felkapta a fejét, amikor valaki a nevét kiáltotta a peron túloldaláról.

– Héj, Harry! – Arcán széles mosoly terült szét, mikor meglátta vörös hajú barátját, és Ginnyt, aki bosszúsan bámult üvöltöző bátyjára. Harryt hamarosan Weasleyk tömege vette körül, pár pillanat múlva pedig Mrs. Weasley csontropogtató ölelésében találta magát. Válaszolt az asszony összes kérdésre a hogylétét illetően, és együtt sajnálkozott vele, amiért a nyár utolsó napjait nem tölthette velük együtt az Odúban. Végül szaporán bólogatott, mikor a nő szigorú hangon megígértette vele és Ronnal, hogy nem keverednek bajba, de közben arra gondolt, ez semmi Piton intelmeihez képest.

Pár perc múlva már lelkesen integettek a vonat ablakából az egyre távolodó kis pontocskák felé, majd, amikor a peron teljesen eltűnt a szemük elől, kimerülten, ámde vigyorogva lezuttyantak egy-egy ülésre. Ron még Harrynél is boldogabbnak tűnt.

– Merlinnek hála, hogy Percy tavaly befejezte az iskolát. Hidd el, Harry, nagyon sajnáltalak, amiért vissza kellett menned a rokonaidhoz, de állítom, a bácsikád semmi ahhoz képest, amit a bátyám idén nyáron lerendezett. Ha még önteltebb lenne, róla mintáznák az arrogancia élő szobrát.

Harry képtelen volt letörölni a vigyort a képéről, miközben Ron beszámolóját hallgatta Percyről, meg az ikrekről, akik persze továbbra is mágnesként vonzották a bajt. Azt kívánta, bár ő is mindent elmesélhetne nekik a Trimágus Tusáról, meg hogy elmarad az idei kviddics bajnokság, főleg mert Ronnak be nem állt a szája, folyton Percyről panaszkodott, aki nem volt hajlandó elárulni neki azt a nagy titkot a Roxforttal kapcsolatban. Bármit megadott volna, hogy beszélhessen nekik arról, amit megtudott, de tudta, hogy nem kellene… Nem érné meg egy pár óra kedvéért elveszíteni Piton bizalmát, meg a roxmortsi látogatások előjogát.

– Figyi, Harry, hadd nézzem meg a bűbájtan leckédet, légyszi! – rántotta ki Ron hangja a mélázásból. Felnézve látta, ahogy a vörös hajú fiú meglengeti előtte félkész dolgozatát.

– Miért nem Hermionétól kéred el? Többet érnél vele, mint az enyémmel…

– Azt ugyan nem kapja meg! Egy egész nyara volt elkészíteni a sajátját.

– De Piton esszéjét tovább tartott megírni, mint gondoltam – védekezett Ron.

– Akkor is tengernyi időd lett volna, ha nem hagyod az egészet egy héttel indulás előttre.

– Jaj már, a tanulással töltött szünet nem is igazi szünet. Na, Harry?

– Jó, rendben. – Hermione rosszalló pillantását elkerülve, Harry kutatni kezdett a holmijai között.

– Uramatyám, mi ütött beléd? Ezzel még Hermionét is majdnem lekörözöd, olyan tip-top lett az egész – ámult el Ron, amint túljutott az első oldalon.

– Ugyan, dehogy is.

– Pedig tényleg jó lett, Harry – ismerte el meglepetten, ámde lenyűgözve Hermione, miután Ron válla felett beleolvasott a dolgozatba.

– Akkor Dursleyék letettek róla, hogy elzárják a cuccaidat nyárra?

– Igen. Rájuk pirítottak, hogy hagyjanak leckét írni, amikor visszavittek hozzájuk.

– Ja, már értem. Nyilván nem nagyon tudtál ezen kívül mit csinálni. Részvétem, haver.

– Már ne is haragudjatok, de lassan kezdek megsértődni. Nem nézitek ki belőlem, hogy képes vagyok összehozni egy normális dolgozatot? – nevette el magát Harry.

– Dehogynem. Nagyon szeretném elhinni, hogy _én képes lennék _írni egy rendes esszét, legalábbis, ha nagyon _akarnám _– mondta Ron vigyorogva, miközben szokásos macskakaparásával rávésett pár sort az előtte heverő tintafoltos pergamenre.

– Akkor miért nem teszed? – érdeklődött Hermione.

– Mert nem akarom – felelte nemes egyszerűséggel a fiú, mire Harry megint elnevette magát.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Tényleg remek volt az idei nyár, főleg, mivel még egyszer sem jártam ott korábban. Bár abban biztos vagyok, hogy már olvastam róla, mielőtt megérkeztünk…

– Annyit könyvet olvashatsz, hogy a füleden jön ki a sok tudás, Granger, de attól még ugyanolyan sárvérű maradsz, mint eddig – szólalt meg hirtelen egy eltéveszthetetlenül pimasz hang. Malfoy hanyagul a fülkeajtónak támaszkodva pislogott befelé, oldalán fogdmegjei, Crak és Monstro heherésztek.

– Dugulj be, Malfoy! – pattant fel Ron, de Harry azonnal visszanyomta az ülésre.

– Ne törődj vele, Ron, én sem teszem. Senkit sem érdekel, miket gagyog – vont vállat Hermione.

– Igen, Weasley, nyúlj csak le bármit Pottertől, könyvet, házit, amit csak akarsz. Úgy hallottam, akkor is csak kukán ül, és bámul, ha bántalmazni próbálják valahol…

– Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz – vágott közbe Hermione. Harry szorosan ökölbe szorította a kezét, és nyugtatóan mantrázta magának: „tudtad, hogy ez lesz, kibírod. Tudtad, hogy ez lesz, kibírod".

– Mindent tudok, Potter – folytatta Malfoy belemelegedve. – Nagy hősnek, meg erős varázslónak tartod magad, de még a sárvérűnél és a véráruló haverodnál is szánalmasabb vagy. Hagyod, hogy a muglik dirigáljanak neked.

– Tűnj el, Malfoy! – Ron feje lassan vörösebb volt, mint haja, Harry pedig olyan erősen vájta bele körmét a tenyere húsába, hogy már-már kiserkent a vére.

– A varázsvilág szégyene vagy, Potter. Gyenge, szánalmas, és teszek róla, hogy ezt meg is tudja mindenki – hahotázott a fiú, testőrei pedig kötelességszerűen szinkront röhögcséltek vele.

Ron nem bírta tovább, ismét talpra ugrott. – Majd én teszek róla, hogy neked legyen részed elegendő bántalmazásban, te kis…

Harry előrántotta pálcáját, és barátja elé állva Malfoy arcába célzott vele. – Kiállok bárki ellen bárhol, bármikor. Próbáld csak ki, Malfoy. Egy olyan ember, aki két lépést sem mer tenni a testőrei nélkül, jobban tenné, ha befogná a száját, és nem beszélne épp nekem gyengeségről.

– Tedd le a pálcádat, Harry! – sziszegte Hermione.

– Hát itt meg mi folyik? – jelent meg Fred és George a kupé ajtajában álldogáló mardekárosok mögött. Harry egy jottányit sem mozdult, bár látta, hogy a vitának egyelőre vége. Még Craknak és Monstrónak is volt annyi esze, hogy visszavonulót fújjanak ekkora túlerő láttán, Malfoy pedig, miután megajándékozta az ikreket egy undorodó pillantással, peckesen ellépdelt gorillái után, a mardekáros részleg felé.

– Micsoda kis patkány – jegyezte meg Fred a távolodók után nézve, és Harrynek nem kellett találgatnia, hogy tudja, kire gondolt.

– Ja, micsoda meglepetés – morogta, talárjába csúsztatva a pálcát.

– Akkor jobb is, ha vidámabb vizekre evezünk – dobta le magát Fred a fiúval szemközti székre.

– Igen, igen – helyeselt George. – Még nem is láttad a legújabb termékeinket, pedig minőségi áruk, az nem is vitás…

Harry vigyorgott, két perc múlva pedig már alig emlékezett Malfoy gonosz szavaira.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Áh, Perselus, jöjjön be! Citromos cukorkát?

Pitonnak el kellett ismernie, Dumbledore őszintén boldognak látszott, amikor meglátta őt belépni az ajtón, annak ellenére, hogy köszönés helyett – és a kínálást egy legyintéssel elutasítva – kertelés nélkül a tárgyra tért.

– Potter sebhelye megint problémákat okozott.

– Rosszabbodnak a tünetei?

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez szokásos reakció volt. Az állapota… úgy gondolom, azért történt mindez, mert a nap folyamán fellépett egy súlyosbító tényező, és az okozta az átlagosnál erősebb fájdalmat.

Az igazgató megértően bólintott. – Mi volt ez a súlyosbító tényező?

– Megkíséreltem bevezetni őt az okklumencia alapjaiba, de véletlenül áttörtem a védelmén, és kis időre beleláttam a fejébe. A fájdalom rettenetes volt, mintha kínozták volna. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy szándékos támadás történt-e, vagy az okklumencia miatt volt fogékonyabb a fájdalomra.

– Értem – bólintott Dumbledore, a legcsekélyebb indulat nélkül.

– „Értem"? – Perselus nem akart hinni a fülének. – Más mondanivalója nincs? A fiúnak szinte elviselhetetlen fájdalmat kellett kiállnia, csak mert nem gondolkoztam előre, és figyelmen kívül hagytam a lehetséges következményeket. Teljesen alkalmatlan vagyok gondviselőnek! És maga csak annyit tud mondani, hogy „értem"? – Tudatában volt, hogy már szinte kiabál, de képtelen volt türtőztetni magát.

– Perselus…

– Azt ígértem, jobban gondját tudom viselni, mint a rokonai, erre tessék, pont az ellenkezőjét bizonyítottam. Magának volt igaza, nem is örül?

– Már megbocsásson, Perselus, de nem csak nevetséges, amit mond, hanem lassan melodrámába hajlik az egész. Nyilván nem az volt a célja, hogy Harrynek fájdalmat okozzon. – Piton elfintorodott, amikor a mágus nevetségesnek titulálta, de végül nem hagyta magát eltéríteni, és egy hosszú, néma pillanat után, ő törte meg a csendet.

– Gondolom, nagyjából egyetért velem a roham okát illetően.

– Nos, abban talán igaza lehet, hogy a kísérletének lehet némi köze ahhoz, ami utána történt, de nem szükségszerűen, főleg, ha nem is készakarva jutott be a fiú fejébe. Harry egészen különleges eset. Attól tartok, mást aligha tehetünk, mint hogy folyamatosan szemmel tartjuk őt, és ezeket az epizódokat a sebhelyével. Ha azt akarjuk, hogy ilyesmi ne forduljon elő többé, csak az okklumencia gyakorlásának folytatása lehet a megoldás.

– Az okklumencia az oka, amiért egyáltalán itt állok, és magával beszélgetek. A fiú mindössze tizennégy éves! Nem lenne képes jelentőségteljes előrehaladást elérni, ha pedig erőltetnénk a dolgot, az állapota sokkal rosszabbra fordulna, mielőtt egyáltalán javulásnak indulhatna.

– Egyelőre csak feltételezés, hogy az okklumenciának bármi köze volt ahhoz, ami történt. Nem azt mondom, hogy most azonnal kezdje erre tanítani a fiút. Várjuk ki, hogy reagál, és hozzuk meg később a döntést.

– Ha nem hiszi, hogy az okklumencia okozta a fájdalmat, akkor mi lehetett a kiváltó ok?

– Nem szeretnék feleslegesen találgatni, amíg nincs elegendő információnk, Perselus.

Piton igyekezett frusztrációját kordában tartani. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az igazgató épp megpróbálja lerázni, de abban is biztos volt, hogy a mágus elhallgat előle valamit.

– De van ötlete, nem igaz? – erősködött.

– Nem is egy, fiam, nem is egy.

Perselus hátradőlt a székén, és keresztbe tette a karját. – Nem hagyom annyiban, még beszélünk erről, igazgató úr.

– Természetesen – bólogatott Dumbledore szertartásos komolysággal. – Alastor ma érkezik, hogy átvegye a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tárgy oktatását.

Perselus elfintorodott. – Ezt most azért árulta el, hogy figyelmeztessen? Aligha aludhatok nyugodtan, amíg az az alak a kastélyban tartózkodik.

– Az idei események mellett egyáltalán nem árt majd egy ex-auror jelenléte a Roxfortban, tekintve, hogy hivatalos programunk része lesz egy ex-halálfaló szórakoztatása.

– Igor gyáva nyúl. Lucius sokkal veszélyesebb, mégis úgy korzózik ezek között a falak között, mintha övé lenne a kastély – horkantott Perselus. – Biztosíthatom, ha van ember, aki nem kívánja a Nagyúr visszatérését, az Igor Karkarov.

– Meglehet. De Voldemort hamarosan mindenképp visszatér, s attól tartok, ez inkább előbb, mint utóbb fog bekövetkezni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus szokásos helyén ült a Nagyterem tanári asztalánál, várva, hogy a diákok megérkezzenek. Megkísérelte kizárni gondolatai közül Flitwick és Bimba hangját – kollégái arról társalogtak mellette, vajon a kviddics bajnokság eltörlése milyen változásokat eredményez a házak versenyében –, de mivel pontosan tudatában volt, miről folyik mellette a szó, sikertelennek ítélte a próbálkozást. Magában azért megállapította, a két tanár nagyon el van tévedve, ha azt hiszik, kviddics nélkül bármi esélyük van a Házkupa elnyerésére.

Úgy látta, Mordon még nem tisztelte meg őket a jelenlétével, ezt azonban nem tudta másként, csupán áldásnak felfogni. A fickó nyilván épp őrjöng valahol; ahogy öregszik, úgy hatalmasodik el rajta a paranoia. Korábban olyan történetek is szárnyra kaptak, hogy az ex-auror felgyújtotta a saját műlábát, mert arra gyanakodott, valaki átkot bocsátott rá. Körülnézve Perselus úgy találta, az igazgató szokatlanul szórakozott, és alaposan elmerült a gondolataiban. Arra tippelt, a mágus azt találgathatja, Mordon kijózanodott-e annyira, hogy visszavonuljon a védekezés óra tanári posztjáról. Nem valószínű… milyen kár.

Gondolataiból a Nagyterem ajtajának nyikorgása zökkentette ki, mely szélesre tárult, és a diákok hármas-négyes csoportokban kezdtek beszállingózni rajta. Meg sem próbálta kiszúrni a tömegben a szanaszét álló, fekete fürtöket, vagy a mellette elválaszthatatlanul mindig feltűnő vörös hajkoronát, helyette inkább mardekárosait vette szemügyre. Persze, ha némelyik tanulóval összeakadt a pillantása, azt megajándékozta egy mogorva fintorral, de tekintete elsősorban Mordont kutatta. Hiába, nem lelte sehol a diákok tengerében. Persze a férfi aligha követi Lupin példáját… a tanulókkal érkezni egy vonaton. Piha! Semmi férfiúi büszkeség nem szorult abba a farkasba.

Szinte észre sem vette, mikor fordult pillantása a Griffendél-ház asztala felé. Nem esett nehezére Harryt rögtön kiszúrni; vörös hajú Weasleyk között ült, és fesztelenül csevegett a barátaival. A látvány szinte azonnal visszarángatta a múltbeli emlékei közé: évekkel korábban James Potter ült ugyanannál az asztalnál, csodálói pedig alig bírták levenni róla a szemüket. Ilyen távolságból bárki összekeverhette volna a fiút az apjával, Perselus mégsem értette, hogyan téveszthette el idáig a nyilvánvaló különbségeket. James állandóan a középpontban volt; lett légyen az reggeli, ebéd, vacsora, mindig ő volt a leghangosabb, és legfeltűnőbb a követői között, ráadásul gyakran jártatta végig fölényes pillantását a többi griffendéles között, mintegy ellenőrzésképpen, hányan hallották idióta tréfáit az asztalnál ülők közül. Harry ellenben teljesen elvegyült a tömegben, és tökéletesen boldognak látszott már attól is, hogy beszélgethet barátaival.

Mintha a fiú megérezte volna kutató tekintetét, hirtelen felnézett rá, ő pedig jól begyakorolt, utálkozó pillantást villantott felé. Elégedetten konstatálta, hogy Harry nagyjából megtanulta a feladott leckét, mert elfogadhatóan szúrós pillantással válaszolt, mielőtt visszafordult a többiekhez.

Minerva ekkor vonult be a terembe az első évesek élén. Perselus érdeklődve nézte végig a beosztási ceremóniát, nézelődött, melyiket ismeri fel az aranyvérű családok gyerekei közül, és találgatta, kik kerülnek majd az ő házába. Majdnem mindig eltalálta, kit hová oszt be a süveg, habár ő sem volt tévedhetetlen; elég volt annak idején egyetlen egyszer rápillantani, és az életére is megesküdött volna, hogy a tökkelütött Longbottom a Hugrabugon kívül nem kerülhet más házba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry a bájitaltan tanárra meresztette a szemét. Ez jelen pillanatban egyáltalán nem volt feltűnő senkinek, mert többek, köztük Hermione is, észrevették, Piton mennyire dühösnek látszik. Harry megállapította, hogy ezek szerint az új SVK tanár is képes hasonló undort kiváltani a férfiből, mint amivel Piton iránta viseltetett a korábbi évek alatt. Szerencsére nem volt idejük tovább tűnődni ezen, mert Mordon bemutatása után Dumbledore folytatta évnyitó beszédét. Az új tanár varázslatos szeme, a másiktól teljesen függetlenül, őrülten pörgött-forgott üregében, maga a férfi pedig igen szakadtnak és megviseltnek látszott.

– Ez Rémszem Mordon – suttogta fülébe az egyik iker. – Régen auror volt, de azóta bedilizett egy kicsit.

Harry újra Perselusra pillantott, s látta, hogy a tanár némiképp lecsillapodott. Eltűnődött, hogy Piton – aki egyáltalán nem arról volt híres, hogy megtartja a véleményét magának, ha mások kritizálásáról van szó – miért nem említette, hogy Mordon lesz az egyik új tanáruk idén. Pláne, mivel látszólag borzasztóan gyűlöli ezt az embert. Ha Lupin hirtelen megjelenne, és bejelentené: „Köszönöm szépen, ezennel visszaveszem a régi állásomat", Pitonnak vajon jobb kedve lenne? Harry a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy a mágikus szemgolyó a griffendéles asztalnál ülőket pásztázza, mire gyorsan elfordult, és megpróbált az igazgató szavaira koncentrálni.

Alig bírt visszatartani egy megkönnyebbült vigyort, mikor Dumbledore végre bejelentette a Trimágus Tusát, ő pedig kórusban tiltakozhatott a többiekkel a házi kviddics bajnokság idei eltörlése miatt. Végre, legalább egy teher lekerült a válláról. Utált titkolózni a barátai előtt.

– Micsoda kiszúrás az a korhatár-vonal! – háborgott Ron kezével hadonászva, így adva nagyobb nyomatékot felháborodásának. Harry vigyorogva nézte, ahogy Hermione undorodva kihalássza a fiú villájáról lerepült krumplipüré darabkákat a hajából. Az ikrek persze még Ronnál is bosszúsabbak voltak.

– Nem egy haláleset történt a Tusa története során – intette le őket Hermione. – Különben is, aligha lenne fair egy hetedévest egy harmadikossal összeereszteni.

– A serleg biztos nem választana ki harmadévest, hacsak nem érezné úgy, hogy az illető versenyre kelhet az idősebbekkel. Ha meg elég talpraesett ahhoz, hogy megtegye, igazán nem számít, kikkel kell megküzdenie a többi iskolából – vélekedett Harry.

– Már hogyne számítana! A rátermettség nem minden, egy hetedévesnek sokkal több tapasztalat és tudás van a háta mögött.

– Jó, de én arra utaltam, hogy a serleg nyilván a feladatra legmegfelelőbb fiút, vagy lányt választaná ki.

– Úgy van! – lelkesedett Ron. – Mi átéltünk már ennél sokkal veszélyesebb kalandokat is. Ráadásul a nyertes ezer galleont zsebel be!

– Hát, ha esetleg legközelebb is megrendezik a versenyt, már te is megpróbálkozhatsz vele – mosolyodott el Hermione.

– Te beledobnád a neved, ha tehetnéd, igaz, Harry? – kérdezte Ron.

– Hát, igen. Valószínűleg – vont vállat a fiú, és arra gondolt, miért ne tehetné? Ronnak igaza van, nagyobb veszélyekkel is szembenéztek már, mint amit a versenyen a bajnokok elé állíthatnak, elvégre aligha uszítanak rájuk egy csapat dementort, hogy azok kergessék őket végig egy hosszú akadálypályán. Piton tiltólistáján persze nyilván legelöl szerepelne a kétes végkimenetelű Tusára történő jelentkezés.

– Harrynek lételeme a veszély. Ő a mi jövőbeli potenciális bajnokunk – nyúlt át Seamus Ron válla felett, hogy jól meglapogassa Harry hátát.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bár Harry fejben felkészítette magát a legrosszabbra, a kedd, és vele az első bájitaltan óra mégis hamarabb eljött, mint szerette volna. Tudta, hogy Piton menetrend szerint megint szörnyen utálatos lesz vele, de bizakodó volt: képes lesz elviselni a megaláztatást, nem fog dühbe gurulni, nem fogja elveszíteni a fejét, és házpontokat sem veszít majd amiatt, ahogy Piton esetleg bánik vele. Ösztönzésnek nem volt rossz, de valójában inkább csak remélni tudta, hogy tényleg minden jól alakul.

Igazság szerint nem is Perselus volt gondjai igazi forrása; Malfoy miatt sokkal jobban szorongott. A vonatút óta nem találkoztak, és Harry jobban ismerte a mardekárost annál, minthogy félvállról vegye annak fenyegetéseit. Ha azt mondta, hogy rosszmájú pletykákat fog terjeszteni róla, akkor nyilván első adandó alkalommal meg is teszi. Eddig ugyan nem hallott vissza semmit a folyosón, de csupán három nap telt el a visszaérkezésük óta, és tudta, a neheze valószínűleg még előtte áll.

Harry hevesen megrázta a fejét, és magában elhatározta, nem fog kukán ülni, és rettegve várni, Malfoy mikor kezd el szórakozni vele. Kizárt, hogy szótlanul tűrje, ha az a kis patkány szabotálni próbálja a főzetét bájitaltanon, vagy pletykákat akar terjeszteni róla. Nem, bármit mondjon is Perselus, ő nem gyenge, és nem is fog annak mutatkozni senki kedvéért. Nem fogja bambán lenyelni a sértéseket, még a biztonsága érdekében sem.

Szerencsére úgy időzítettek, hogy alig pár perccel órakezdés előtt értek csak le a pincébe. Harry úgy érezte, Piton büszke lenne az előrelátására; ha nem ad elég időt Malfoynak, hogy belekössön, az annyi, mintha elkerülné vele a konfrontálódást. Abban is reménykedett, hogy a mardekáros fiú Piton jelenlétében talán nem kezd ellene kockázatos akcióba, de aztán gondolatban megfeddte magát saját naivságáért. Elég csak a múltbeli bájitaltan órákat alapul venni; ha Piton tényleg annyira hű akar maradni önmagához, inkább asszisztálni fog Malfoy disznóságaihoz, minthogy megakadályozza őket.

A terembe lépve rögtön elfoglalta szokásos, védett helyét hátul, a legsötétebb sarokban. Szerette ezt az asztalt, mert Piton a tábla mellől nem láthatott oda rendesen, csak akkor, ha ellenőrző körútra indult a padok között.

– Házi feladat – mordult fel Piton unott, türelmetlen hangon. Táskákban kutató kezek hangja, és pergamenek zizegése hallatszott, ahogy a diákok sietve engedelmeskedtek a komor parancsnak. Harry követte példájukat, s nyugodt szívvel vette kézbe a (háromszor kijavított!) Piton által hitelesített dolgozatot. A mardekárosok esszéibe belepillantva a tanár elismerően bólogatott, sőt, egyikükét hangosan meg is dicsérte. – Szép munka, Mr. Malfoy – mondta, Dracóból önelégült vigyort, Harryből elégedetlenkedő fintort csalva ki megjegyzésével.

Piton Harryék asztalához érve megtorpant, árnyéka fenyegetően föléjük tornyosult. Na, most jön a feketeleves – gondolta a fiú, és lélegzet visszafojtva várta az elkerülhetetlent. Úgy tűnt azonban, a tanár ezúttal másik áldozatot nézett ki magának.

– Talán látászavarral küszködik, Mr. Weasley? – Piton rideg hangjára minden szem feléjük fordult, a mardekárosok még a székükből is kihajoltak, hogy jobban élvezhessék a show-t.

– Tessék? – Ron ijedten felpislogott, de idejében észbe kapott, és gyorsan hozzátette. –Nem, uram.

– Akkor maradandó sérülést szenvedett, és nem tudja használni a kezét?

– Nem, uram.

– Akkor csak arra gondolhatok, valaki más házi feladatát adta be, nem a sajátját. Ezen förmedvény szerzőjének agyi kapacitása még egy patkányéval sem venné fel a versenyt, főleg, ha azt hiszi, egy húsz centiméter hosszú, olvashatatlan firkálmánnyal pótolhatja az előírt házi dolgozatot. Egyetért? – kérdezte, de hangja nem tűrt ellentmondást.

– Uhh.

Piton pár pillanatig még tanulmányozta a kezében lévő pergament, mielőtt ismét megszólalt. – Sehol nem látom Longbottom nevét a papíron, s aligha van más itt a teremben, aki tudatlanságban felvehetné vele a versenyt. Nincs ötlete, kié lehet ez a „munka", Mr. Weasley? – A mardekárosok meg sem próbálták leplezni az arcukra kiülő kárörvendő vigyort, főleg mikor látták az amúgy is rémült Neville-t még jobban elsápadni. Harry testében tűzforró lávaként lüktetett a tehetetlen harag; az egy dolog, ha Piton leszidja a fiút, amikor felrobbant egy üstöt, de ez… még csak nem is az ő dolgozata!

– Az enyém, uram – morogta kelletlenül Ron.

– Hangosabban, szeretnénk mindannyian hallani, Mr. Weasley.

– Az enyém, uram!

– A feladatban kéttekercses házi dolgozat elkészítése szerepelt, de amit jelenleg a kezemben tartok, szégyen. Azt hittem, még te is képes vagy összeszedni a fejedben kóválygó néhány eltévedt agysejtet, és tollat fogni a kezedbe, hogy elkészíts egy feladatot, amire két teljes hónapod volt, Weasley. Írd újra, és tíz pont a Griffendéltől ezért a megdöbbentő hanyagságért.

Harry a fogát csikorgatva próbálta türtőztetni magát; máris a robbanás szélén állt, pedig a tanár még egyetlen szót sem szólt hozzá. Sajnos, erre sem kellett soká várnia, mert miután Ronnal végzett, Piton eléje lépett, s vicsorgásnak is beillő fintort eresztett meg felé. Végül megjegyezte, hogy aligha jó ötlet Hermionétól venni az ötleteit, ugyanis a három szótagnál hosszabb szavak használata olyannyira nem jellemző rá, hogy azonnal elárulja, másolta-e a dolgozatát vagy sem. Végezetül még azt is hozzátette, nem vár el Harrytől olyan erőfeszítést, amely ilyen nyilvánvalóan meghaladja értelmi képességeit. A fiú mereven, kifejezéstelen arccal bámult maga elé, s csak szükséges esetben préselt ki magából egy-egy „igen-t" vagy „nem"-et.

Miután Piton elvitorlázott mellőlük, Ron fojtott hangon elkáromkodta magát, és kétszáz évre visszamenőleg elátkozta „az átkozott denevér" minden felmenőjét, miközben begyűrte visszadobott dolgozatát a táskájába. Végül aggódva Harry felé fordult. – Minden rendben? – suttogta. Harry kettőt pislogott, de végül gyorsan összeszedte magát.

– Persze, csak felidegesített. Sajnálom a dolgozatodat.

– Áh, hagyjuk. Bár ezek után szerintem még Hermione sajnálatára is igényt tarthatok.

– Mi volt a legutolsó utasításom, Potter? – szakította félbe Piton hangja suttogó párbeszédüket. Harry segélykérően körülnézett, és szeme sarkából épp elkapta Neville-t, amint a fiú óvatosan megütögeti az előtte heverő nyitott könyv lapjait.

– Hogy… hogy kinyissuk a könyvet – felelte akadozva.

– Öt pont a Griffendéltől a figyelmetlenségért. – Harry majdnem felhorkant. Minek kérdez, ha így is, úgy is megbünteti a válasz helyességétől függetlenül?

Szerencsére az indulatok lenyugodtak, ahogy az igazi munka megkezdődött. Harryék elég távol voltak Pitontól ahhoz, hogy suttogva szót válthassanak egymással, és hogy a tanár ne köthessen beléjük az első adandó alkalommal.

Minden rendben ment, amíg Malfoyék csoportja felől hirtelen vihogás hangjai hallatszottak. Természetesen a szőke mardekáros volt a főkolompos; amikor megszólalt, hangja tisztán és erősen szólt a diákok sutyorgása, és az üstökben fortyogó bájitalok zizegése felett. –… ez a mostani már-már elfogadható minőségű dolgozat egyfajta segélykiáltás Potter részéről. Úgy megviseli az együttlét azokkal a muglikkal, hogy még Piton professzor csodálatára is igényt tart.

Harry olyan hirtelen pattant fel, hogy csupán Ron gyors reflexei mentették meg vészesen megbillenő üstjüket a felborulástól; a bájital nagy része még így is a tanterem padlóján kötött ki.

– POTTER! Azonnal ülj vissza!

Harry öldöklő pillantást vetett Malfoy felé, de a pálcája után kotorászó kezét végül inkább simán ökölbe szorította, majd dühösen levágta magát a székre.

– Folytassátok a munkát. Most! – Piton pillantása fenyegetően végigpásztázott a termen, a kíváncsi tekintetek pedig Harryről és Malfoyról lassan újra az üstök felé fordultak.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikor Piton végül elbocsátotta az osztályt, Harry villámsebesen dobált be mindent a táskájába, a tanár hangja azonban megállította.

– _Te _nem mész sehova, Potter!

A fiú arca a Malfoy megjegyzésekor felöltött dühös fintorba torzult, s akkor sem engedett fel, mikor az ajtó becsukódott az utolsó távozó griffendéles után.

– Úgy látom, akad itt számodra némi takarítanivaló – közölte Piton, a padlóra fröccsent bájitaltócsára mutatva. Harry persze ettől sem lett boldogabb, mégsem ellenkezett. Mérgelődve, de szó nélkül keresett egy rongyot, hogy korábbi ügyetlenségének bizonyítékát eltüntesse vele.

– Most már mehetek, professzor? – kérdezte, miközben mereven bámult maga elé, kerülve Perselus pillantását.

– Előbb szeretnék veled szót váltani, Harry.

– Nem. Mehetek már, professzor?

_Nem? Tényleg azt mondta, hogy nem? _– Perselus szemöldöke meglepetten a magasba szánkázott. Ez nem az a vidám fiú volt, akit alig két napja kísért ki az állomásra. Hát ilyen könnyű visszazökkenni régi szerepeikbe?

– Nevetséges ez a gyerekes duzzogás. Világosan megmondtam, hogy ez lesz.

– Igen, tudtam, hogy _engem _kutyába se vesz majd. De maga ugyanolyan szörnyű volt Neville-el és Ronnal is! Hermione dolgozata pedig lepipálta az összes mardekárosét, mégsem mondott rá semmit!

–Perselus Piton nem játszik fair játékot a griffendélesekkel; micsoda meglepetés. Azt ne mondd, hogy erre most jöttél rá. Hányszor kell elismételnem? Kivétel nélkül mindenkivel ugyanúgy bánok majd ebben az osztályban, ahogy eddig is.

– Mi baja van egyáltalán Neville-el? Craknál és Monstrónál mérföldekkel jobb, ráadásul képes rendes esszéket írni. Láttam a két gorilláét még innen is, ahol ültem: nem úgy nézett ki, mint amit emberek követtek el.

– A véleményem Longbottomról teljesen irreleváns. Azzal is tisztában vagy, hogy nem lehetek tekintettel az érzéseidre, s hogy a viselkedésem nem változhat meg irányodban. Abba meg pláne nincs beleszólásod, hogy hogyan bánok a tanulókkal a saját óráimon – jelentette ki Piton ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

– De hát nem is _akar _kedvesebb lenni, sem Neville-hez, sem a többi griffendéleshez! Ha tehetné, akkor sem állna el ettől az utálatos viselkedéstől velük szemben. Szegény Neville korántsem lenne ilyen csapnivaló bájitaltanból, ha nem ijesztene rá folyton, s nem alázná meg minden adandó alkalommal.

– Véget vetek ennek a céltalan beszélgetésnek, mielőtt úgy felhúzod magad, hogy a Griffendél-ház évek múltán is emlegesse a miattad levont pontok számát. Semmi kedvem a gyerekes hisztidet hallgatni.

– Maga akart beszélgetni, nem?

Nos, valóban. Talán jobb, ha a tárgyra tér, mielőtt Harry újabb szélsőségekbe lovallja magát.

– Tudom, hogy Draco szándékosan próbál ingerelni téged. _Türtőztesd magad! _Neki teszel szívességet, ha hagyod magad provokálni.

– És ezt mégis hogy képzeli? Draco kígyót-békát kiált rám, és meg üljek kukán, és csak nyeljek? – sziszegte Harry, s már a gondolattól is felfordult a gyomra.

– Egyáltalán nem ezt mondtam. Csupán figyelmeztetni akartalak, hogy ne veszítsd el a fejed, s vigyázz, hogy mit reagálsz, amikor elborítja az agyadat a düh. Szeretnéd, ha még többet tudna a családi életedről? Arról, hogy mivel tud téged igazán felbosszantani? Amikor felhúzod magad, és meggondolatlanul, dühből cselekszel, többet elárulsz neki, mint hinnéd. Nem áll szándékomban megtiltani neked, hogy szükség esetén megvédd magad tőle.

– Most már mehetek? – kérdezte Harry, Piton pedig beleegyezően bólintott.

– Viselkedj! – kiáltott még utána, ahogy Harry sietve felnyalábolta a táskáját, és kimasírozott a teremből.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione, ahogy Harry melléjük ért a félhomályos pincefolyosón.

– Persze.

– Micsoda egy aljas, vérszopó denevér – morgolódott Ron. – Csak a befejezést írtam kicsit nagyobb betűkkel, mert már nem tudtam a végén mit kitalálni. Ennyire azért nem volt rossz…

– Mit szólnátok egy sétához vacsora előtt? – indítványozta a lány, Harry legnagyobb örömére. Friss levegő, pont erre van szüksége.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nehéz volt megmondani, hogy Harry így, egy hét után is csak duzzog, vagy a „mogorván bámulás" módszerével akarja mindenkivel elhitetni, milyen borzalmasan gyűlöli a csúnya, gonosz bájitaltan tanárt. Perselus az előbbire tippelt, s ez valamennyire megnyugtatta. Úgy érezte, a fiúnak szüksége van őszinte érzelmekre ahhoz, hogy hihetően fenn tudja tartani a látszatot, s arról is meg volt győződve, Harrynek nem szabadna pont őhozzá kötődnie ennyire. Nem egészséges, ha egy gyerek olyan férfitől vár gyengéd érzelmeket, aki képtelen bármit kimutatni bárki iránt. Duzzogjon csak tovább nyugodtan, írjon sértődött leveleket az összes kutyafélének, akit csak ismer, s azoktól bizonyára megkapja majd a törődést, amire szüksége van. A bolhás keresztapja amúgy is folyton ölelgeti, ahol csak éri, Lupin meg százszor bebizonyította, mennyire ért a gyerekek nyelvén.

Igen, így lesz jó. Ő, Perselus, továbbra is Harry mentora és… gondviselője lesz. Ellátja majd mindennel, amire szüksége van, miközben a fiú azokkal a… Lupinnal és Blackkel töltheti az ideje nagy részét. Ők megadják majd neki azt a szeretetet és törődést, amivel Lily is elhalmozná a fiát, ha még élne.

– Te meg mit akarsz itt? – mordult fel, ahogy laborjából kijövet, mélyen gondolataiba merülve, majdnem felöklelte Mordont.

– Csupán felmérem a terepet, Piton. Dumbledore megkért, hogy szimatoljak egy kicsit körül, és tartsam rajta a szemem bizonyos dolgokon. A pincén, például.

– Kizárt, hogy ezt mondta! – sziszegte Perselus.

– Mért vagy ebben olyan biztos, Piton? A korábbi gazdádat már elárultad… az új miért bízna benned?

– Ez nem tartozik rád. Tartsd magad távol a laboromtól, Mordon!

– Régi cimborád is itt lesz hamarosan, de ne félj, én rajtatok tartom majd a szemem! – vicsorogta a férfi, majd döngő léptekkel, szuszogva távozott. Perselus nem mozdult; érezte a mágikus szemgolyó pillantását még akkor is, mikor Mordon rég befordult a sarkon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus ingerülten az asztalra hajította pennáját, és tekintete, immár harmadszor a Mordonnal történt szóváltás óta, alkarjára vándorolt. Miért pont Mordon? Miért kellett Dumbledore-nak épp ezt az embert alkalmaznia, mikor Piton egyértelműen bizonyította, egyedül is képes megvédeni Harryt? Többször mentette meg a fiú életét ezek között a falak között, most mégis… Fáradtan felsóhajtott, s talárja ujját lehajtva, eltakarta vele a bőrén sötétlő Jegyet. Az érzés nem változott semmit… nincs semmi különbség… biztos csak az itteni halvány fény teszi, hogy valamiért… mintha sötétebbnek látszana.

Nem számít… sötétebb vagy sem, a baljós jelek egyre szaporodnak, s a Jegy előbb-utóbb ismét tisztán kivehető lesz. Még egy indok, miért tartsam távol magamtól a fiút – gondolta, s fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piton többé nem hívta magához órák után a múlt heti incidens óta, s Harry nem tudta, ennek örüljön-e vagy sem. Igen, továbbra is mérges volt a férfira. Reputáció ide vagy oda, egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe – ha Piton maga is tudja, milyen érzés, mikor mások megaláznak az iskolában, miért viselkedik ilyen disznó módra egyes diákokkal? Igen, Piton szörnyű alak, de ezt eddig is tudta… Csak épp a nyár alatt valahogy abba a hitbe ringatta magát, hogy a férfi nemcsak, hogy rájött, Harry nem az, akinek korábban képzelte, de Perselus maga is valahogy… jobb, kedvesebb emberré vált. Most kellett rádöbbennie, mekkorát tévedett: Piton nem változott, csupán Harryt tolerálta jobban, mint eddig, másokkal viszont ugyanúgy viselkedett, ahogy annak előtte.

Ennek ellenére… Harry mégis szeretett volna beszélgetni vele. Tudta, és megértette, hogy a férfi nem tehet semmit, kénytelen fenntartani a látszatot, amikor éppen tanórán vannak. Viszont így, hogy egy héten keresztül csak a gyűlölt és gonosz bájitaltan tanárként találkozhatott vele, Harry nagyon szerette volna már a gondviselőjét viszontlátni.

A másnapi bájitaltan óra után szándékosan lassan pakolt, s majdnem kiürült a terem, mire feltakarította saját munkaterületét. Piton mintha a szokásosnál jobb hangulatban lett volna aznap; bár Harry megállapította, hogy a férfi szinte mindig rosszkedvű, amikor tanítania kell, s pont olyan képet vág az óráin, mint odahaza, amikor Harry szemtelenül felelgetett, vagy nem válaszolt a kérdéseire, s emiatt felhúzta magát. Ron kérdőn nézett rá, de Harry csak akkor pillantott fel, amikor a bájitaltan tanár megkérdezte, nem kellene-e már másik órán lenniük. A fiú frusztráltan vállára kapta a táskáját. Piton nem hülye; nyilván elértette a célzást, hogy Harry beszélni szeretne vele, de akkor miért nem reagál rá semmit?

– Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Ron, a jóslástan terem felé menet.

– Csak elég előnyt akartam adni Malfoynak – hazudta Harry. – Nem akarom, hogy a Griffendél még több pontot veszítsen amiatt a szemét kis… – Megfelelő szó után kutatott, mivel Flitwick épp ekkor ért oda melléjük, és nem akart egy büntetést is begyűjteni a frusztrációja mellé –, dög.

Nem mintha számított volna, hogy megpróbálja-e elkerülni Malfoyt, vagy sem. Az utóbbi napokban, bármerre ment, szinte mindenhol mardekárosokba botlott, akik különböző „jótanácsokkal" látták el, ahogy elment mellettük a folyosón. Például: – Aztán légy jó kisfiú, Potter, nehogy meggyűljön a bajod otthon a muglikkal.

Szégyellte magát, legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna, s még azokat az időket is visszakívánta, amikor mindenki Mardekár Malazár leszármazottjának hitte. Akkoriban legalább tudta, hogy olyasmiért gyűlölik, ami hazugság. Amiért viszont most cikizték, az nagyon is _igaz volt, _s ha a mardekárosok kárörvendő vigyora még nem lett volna elég, lépten-nyomon szánakozó hugrabugos, és együttérző griffendéles arcokkal találkozott. Erre egyáltalán nem volt szüksége, akarni meg pláne nem akarta, hogy így legyen.

Sirius próbálta vigasztalni a leveleiben, folyamatosan biztatta, hogy ne keseredjen el, és maradjon ki a bajból. Harry ezzel ugyan nem sokra ment, de belátta, hogy keresztapja aligha tehet ennél többet, s vigasztaló volt a tudat, hogy legalább valaki törődik vele. Harry Remusnak is írt, de a férfi még nem válaszolt – nyilván nagyon elfoglalt volt mostanában.

Mivel a jóslástan mardekár-mentes óra volt, Harry naivan abba a hitbe ringatta magát, hogy legalább ott lazíthat egy kicsit, de a dolgok ehelyett inkább rosszabbra fordultak. A pletykák híre egy hét alatt nyilván Trelawny tornyába is eljutott, mivel a tanárnő ezúttal még saját magán is túltett. Úgy jövendölte meg századszorra is Harry halálát, mintha az lenne a tragikus végkifejlet egy borzalmas, kínszenvedésekkel teli, hosszú élet végén.

– Elég furán nézek ki ebben, mintha össze lennék nyomva – bámult Harry az ázott tealevelek közé. – Te mit gondolsz, Ron?

– Nem hinném, hogy ez te vagy, nekem inkább úgy tűnik, mintha belehánytak volna. Szerintem tavaly óta nem mosta el ezeket – fintorgott a fiú, és a lehető legtávolabb tolta magától a csészét.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry magára kanyarította a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. Maradt még pár perce a kijárási tilalom életbe lépése előtt, de úgy gondolta, aligha tudná értelmesen megmagyarázni jelenlétét a pincében ilyen késő este, s ha már Piton mindenképpen diszkréciót vár el tőle, jobban teszi, ha a köpenyt használja. Jobbra-balra kerülgette a folyosón, és a szűk átjárókban összegyűlt embereket, míg végül a férfi dolgozószobájához ért – utoljára rápillantott Piton apró pöttyére a Tekergők Térképén, mielőtt a zsebébe süllyesztette az értékes pergamenlapot.

Felszabadító volt számára az a pár perc láthatatlanság – végre úgy mehetett végig egy folyosón, hogy nem kellett vigyorgó mardekárosokkal szembenéznie. Az ellenséges ház tagjai napok óta zaftos tréfaként csámcsognak a gyerekkorán, mintha bármit is tudnának róla. Most, ahogy itt állt a pincében, mardekáros felségterületen, kiélvezte a láthatatlanság utolsó perceit is, mielőtt bekopogott Piton szobájába.

Idegesen remegett a keze, amikor visszahúzta, mire azonnal átkozni kezdte magát ostobaságáért. Mégis mi a csudától fél? Ettől a Pitontól, akihez most jött el beszélgetni, igazán nem kell tartania. Piton professzor valóban rémisztő jelenség volt. Ó, hányszor állt ő is itt, ez előtt az ajtó előtt reszkető lábbal, s félve attól, milyen büntetés vár rá, amikor belép rajta. Akkoriban gyűlölte a férfit, s ezért most, hogy önszántából jött el hozzá, különös érzés kerítette hatalmába. Bosszús volt, amiért korábban nem találkozhatott vele, s ez jól mutatta, mi minden változott az utóbbi időben.

– Szabad – hallotta odabentről. Pitont az íróasztala mögött találta, s ahogy Harry halkan beóvakodott a szobába, a férfi arcára meglepett kifejezés ült ki.

– Helló, uram – mondta, s még intett is hozzá egy aprót. Piton felemelte a pálcáját, s Harry hallotta, ahogy az ajtó becsukódik mögötte.

– Rosszul érzed magad?

– Nem.

– Talán megint fáj a fejed?

– Nem, nem a sebhelyem miatt vagyok itt.

Piton az övével szembeni székre mutatott, Harry pedig kicsit úgy érezte magát, mintha bajban lenne.

– Akkor felvilágosítanál jöveteled okáról? – érdeklődött a tanár, félretéve az eddig kezében tartott pennát, és odébb tolva egy hivatalosnak tűnő pergamentekercset. Harry rájött, hogy valószínűleg dolgozatjavítás közben zavarta meg.

– Én… nos hát, csak szerettem volna beszélgetni… dolgokról. Vagy inkább jöjjek vissza később?

– Ne légy nevetséges. Ha beszélni akarsz, akkor ki vele.

– De igazából nem annyira sürgős… – kezdte, de megakadt, mert Piton tekintetéből kiolvasta a kérdést: „akkor meg mit keresel itt?".

– Inkább visszajövök, amikor már nem dolgozik.

– Nem lennék az irodámban, ha nem dolgoznék, Harry – felelte Piton, s hangjában türelmetlenség csendült.

– Akkor menjek inkább a szállására?

– Nem igazán lenne nyerő ötlet.

Harry erre már igazán nem tudta, mit is mondhatna, de mivel feltételezte, hogy udvariatlanság lenne nem válaszolni, kipréselt magából egy „Oh"-t.

Piton mély levegőt vett; úgy festett, nem nagyon van kedve Harryvel foglalkozni, s amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, szeretne megszabadulni tőle. – Tisztában vagyok a nehézségekkel, amiket Malfoy támasztott eléd a pletykálkodásával. Bármikor szeretnél a rokonaidról beszélgetni, az ajtóm nyitva áll előtted. Ha ezt a témát inkább a keresztapáddal vagy Lupinnal tárgyalnád meg, akkor sem haragszom meg.

– Inkább magával – motyogta Harry, komplett idiótának érezve magát. Igen, ő Pitonnal beszélgetne szívesen, de a férfi egyáltalán nem kíván társalogni vele. – Megkérdezte már Dumbledore-tól, folytathatjuk-e az okklumenciát.

– Egyetértett velem abban, hogy egyelőre nem kell erőltetni a dolgot.

– Azt is elmondta neki, hogy én mindenképp szeretném folytatni? – kérdezte Harry, s próbálta nem kimutatni csalódottságát.

– Hogy te mit akarsz, és mit nem, az nem került szóba. Nem szükséges, tehát nem fog megtörténni, és punktum – csattant fel Piton irritáltan.

Harry ugyan nem értette, miért viselkedik ilyen furán a férfi, de azért vette a lapot. Piton egyértelműen szeretné az ajtón kívül látni, hát legyen, ahogy akarja, kár erőltetni a dolgot.

– Oké. Akkor én megyek, még leckét kell írnom – közölte Harry.

– Szoktál írni Lupinnak és a keresztapádnak?

– Igen.

Persze, csak épp Remus nem válaszol, Siriusnak pedig sajnos nem mondhat el _mindent, _ami a szívét nyomja. „Kedves Sirius, Piton megpróbál engem lerázni, kérlek, segíts…" „Drága Remus, segítségedet kérném ahhoz, hogy…" Ja, csodás levelek lennének.

Talán csak felfújja ezt a dolgot. Lehet, hogy Piton tényleg elfoglalt, s azért nem akar foglalkozni vele. Visszajöhet máskor… Biztos azért húzta fel magát, mert Harry még nem kezdett Dursleyékről mesélni neki… Mindegy, majd megkérdezi Remust, hogy mit gondol. Csak épp meg kéne várni, hogy egyáltalán az első levélre válaszoljon, mielőtt megírja neki a következőt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry távozása után Perselus azonnal megállapította magában, hogy egy igen keservesre sikerült párbeszédet élt át az elmúlt percek alatt. Nem számít. Sajnos, jelen pillanatban nem egyezik, hogy mi az, ami jó Harrynek, s mi az, amit Harry akar. Nyilván ez is egy gondviselő feladatának része… nehéz döntéseket kell hoznia.


	28. Chapter 28

28. fejezet

Harry meglepve, ugyanakkor boldogan pillantott fel, amikor egy barnás tollú gyöngybagoly repült oda hozzá reggelinél, vékonyka pergament pottyantva a sonkájára. Sietve kapta fel a papírt, izgatottságában olyan hevesen tépte fel a pecsétet, hogy a levél is majdnem elszakadt; biztosra vette, hogy végre megjött Remustól a várva várt üzenet.

_Kedves Harry,_

_Sajnálattal olvastam a leveledben, hogy az év eleje nem úgy alakult, ahogyan szeretted volna, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy amikor ezeket a sorokat olvasod, már sokkal szebb színben látod a dolgokat, és a problémáid nagy része is megoldódott. Ha mégsem így lenne, Tapmancs, és a körülötted élő többi felnőtt szívesen ad tanácsot neked, ha kéred._

_Én jól vagyok, köszönöm kérdésedet, csak szörnyen lefoglal a munka. Remélem, az egészségeddel semmi baj, és ez továbbra is így marad. Dolgozz keményen, élvezd a Tusát, és ne keseredj el túlságosan a kviddics bajnokság idei eltörlése miatt, hiszen jövőre lesz elég lehetőséged játszani._

_R. Lupin_

Harry első reakciója az volt, hogy értetlenül bámult a kezében lévő pergamenlapra, majd hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét. Hát erre várt annyira két héten keresztül? Remusnak tizennégy teljes napba telt, hogy megírja _ezt_? Persze Harry nem volt ostoba; képes volt a sorok között olvasni, és könnyen megértette, hogy Remus nagyjából ugyanazt írta, mint amit Piton is mondott neki pár napja. „Tapmancs és a körülötted élő többi felnőtt" Na persze… ez lefordítva nagyjából annyit tesz: „Nagyon elfoglalt vagyok, Harry, így inkább Siriusszal és Pitonnal beszéld meg a problémáidat."

Talán nem is baj, Remus aligha segíthetett volna neki ebben… a Malfoyos ügyben sem szolgált tanáccsal, így nyilván Pitonnal kapcsolatban sem tudna túl sok újat mondani. Különben is, egyáltalán nem úgy áll a dolog, hogy Piton dühös rá, vagy valami; épp ellenkezőleg, ugyanolyan toleránsnak mutatkozott, mint bármikor odahaza, amikor nem volt kifejezetten mérges. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Harry beszélgessen vele, ha úgy tartja kedve, de csak akkor, ha valami igazán fontosról van szó. Mégis… akárhányszor ment oda hozzá, a férfi amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, elhessegette, elküldte, mondván, hogy Harrynek ideje a következő órájára sietnie. A fiú elképzelni sem tudta, miért viselkedik Piton ennyire furán, főleg, mivel nem emlékezett semmire, amivel esetleg akaratlanul feldühítette volna. Persze az is lehet, hogy téved, nem igaz? Ezzel az elmélettel épp csak az volt a gond, hogy ha valaki feldühítette Pitont, annak nem sokáig kellett gondolkoznia, mielőtt a férfi tudomására hozta nemtetszését.

– Mi a gond? – kérdezte Ron, a villájára tűzött tojásdarabbal hadonászva.

– Semmi.

– Ja, bocs, akkor nyilván én tévedtem – vont vállat a fiú, de látszott rajta, hogy egy szavát sem hiszi. – Várj, ugye nem én voltam? Feldühítettelek valamivel?

Harry felnevetett. – Nyugi, semmi bajom veled. Csak kaptam egy levelet, ennyi.

– Szóval, öhm… esetleg nem akarsz beszélgetni róla?

– Nem. Most inkább nem – felelte gyorsan Harry, mert jelenleg az volt az utolsó vágya, hogy bárkivel erről diskuráljon. Nem is tehette volna… Piton elvégre ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy minden maradjon _hatalmas_ titok. Mégis, hogy beszélhetne erről Siriusszal vagy Remusszal? Keresztapja ki nem állhatja Pitont, Remus pedig, nos… őt látszólag nem igazán érdekli, mi van vele.

– Oh, csak nem róla… hát tudod – motyogta Ron, megpróbálkozva egy mindentudó, jelentőségteljes pillantással, mire Harry majdnem elnevette magát. Ideje lesz megkérnie Ront, hogy Tapmancsként utaljon Siriusra, mert ez a fintorgó arckifejezés minden, csak nem feltűnésmentes.

– Ron, _ő _azt üzente, hogy később személyesen beszél majd velünk, amikor magunk vagyunk, emlékszel? – emlékeztette Hermione félig bosszús, félig hitetlenkedő arccal, bár aligha lepte meg Ron érzéketlensége a finomságok iránt.

– Egyébként sincs ebben semmi érdekes – jelentette ki Harry, táskája mélyére gyűrve a levelet, s már az sem érdekelte, ha az összegyűrődik, vagy ne adj' isten, eltépődik.

– Mi az ott nálad, Potter? Csak nem levelet kaptál a nagy, ijesztő mugliktól? Most indulsz Dumbledore-hoz, hogy kisírd magad a vállán? – kiabált át hozzájuk Malfoy a háza asztalától.

– A levelet egy bagoly kézbesítette, Malfoy. Tényleg ekkora marha vagy? – szólt vissza Harry, mire a közelükben ülő Dean felkuncogott.

– Szép volt, Harry.

– Az ember azt hinné, mostanra megunják ezt a dolgot – csóválta a fejét Hermione, majd gyorsan hozzátette. – Egyébként szerintem hamarosan így is lesz.

– Gyertek, jobb, ha elindulunk legendás lények gondozására. Talán válthatunk pár szót Hagriddal még óra előtt – javasolta Harry, igyekezve közömbösnek mutatkozni az élcelődés iránt. Ha nem szégyellte volna annyira magát az ügy miatt, egyszerűen szánalmasnak bélyegezte volna Malfoy próbálkozásait, és azt, hogy a fiúnak látszólag nincs jobb dolga, mint újabb és újabb gonosz pletykák kiagyalása.

– Korán ideértetek ma, biztos alig várjátok az órát, mi? – mosolygott kedélyesen Hagrid, mikor meglátta őket.

– Hát persze – hagyta rá Hermione. – De azért megvárjuk, míg a többiek is megérkeznek, jó? – tette hozzá, a megjegyzéssel pajkos mosolyt csalva Ron és Harry arcára.

– Gondolom, izgatottak vagytok a ma este miatt.

– Igen, igen. Honnan is jönnek? Beauxbatons és Durmstrang, ugye? – kérdezte Ron, sajátosan és teljesen helytelenül ejtve a francia iskola nevét. Hermione összerezzent, de bölcsen csendben maradt.

– Mikor is jönnek pontosan? – kérdezte Harry.

Alig várta a külföldi diákok érkezését. Biztosra vette, hogy roxfortos társai aligha fognak a Dursleyékről szóló több hetes pletykákkal foglalkozni, amikor elkezdődik a Tusa, az iskola pedig hemzseg az idegenből érkezett vendégektől. A klubhelyiségben már így is napok óta másról sem lehetett hallani, mint a Tusáról; mindenki arról beszélt, ki ismer kit a külföldiek közül, és hogy az egyes delegációk érkezése vajon milyen izgalmas műsorral jár majd együtt. A lányok többsége látszólag teljesen odavolt az ötlettől, hogy hamarosan találkozhatnak a durmstrangos fiúkkal, bár Harry teljesen értetlenül fogadta ezt a tényt… fel nem foghatta mi lehet olyan izgalmas néhány orosz diákban, amikor a Roxfortban is volt fiú épp elég.

– Hétre elvileg mindenkinek készen kell állnia, hogy az egész iskola együtt fogadhassa őket; McGalagony professzor tegnap rakta ki a felhívást a faliújságra.

Tovább nem folytathatták, mert lassan a többi diák is megérkezett, Harrynek pedig minden erejét lefoglalta, hogy az órán feladott feladatra koncentráljon, és ne azzal idegesítse magát, hogy újra mardekárosok közelében kell eltöltenie egy fél délelőttöt. Kezdett olyan érzése lenni, hogy egyszerűen képtelenség megszabadulni tőlük hosszabb időre.

– Könyörgöm, Dumbledore professzor, ne hagyja, hogy visszamenjek azokhoz a muglikhoz!

Harry igyekezett kirekeszteni a gúnyolódás hangjait, ami nem volt egyszerű feladat, tekintve, hogy mardekárosokat annyira lefoglalta az ő bosszantása, hogy meg sem próbáltak úgy tenni, mintha az órai munka lenne a legfőbb gondjuk.

– Ne is figyelj rájuk – tanácsolta suttogva Hermione. – Minél inkább ignorálod őket, annál hamarabb fognak ráunni erre az egészre.

– Na ne! Hetek óta folyik ez a cirkusz, ideje lenne móresre tanítani őket – sziszegte dühösen Ron.

– Nem, úgyis kitudódna, hogy mi voltunk azok, és csak a Griffendél látná kárát; egy csomó pontot elveszítenénk miatta. Képes vagyok kezelni a helyzetet, és semmi szükség rá, hogy mások vívják meg a harcokat helyettem – motyogta Harry határozottan.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem tudod megvédeni magad, mi csak szeretnénk kiállni melletted – morogta Ron az orra alatt, majd gyorsan felnézett, ellenőrizve, észrevette-e Hagrid, hogy beszélgetnek.

– Valami problémád van, Longbottom? – szólalt meg hirtelen az egyik mardekáros, valószínűleg Nott. Harry megfordult, még épp idejében, hogy lássa, amint Neville tőle szokatlan hévvel, dühösen bámul a mardekáros csoport irányába.

– Figyel rám valaki egyáltalán? – dörrent Hagrid, mire Neville elkapta pillantását, és hátat fordított az ellenséges ház tagjainak.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Karkarov érkezése pont úgy alakult, ahogy Perselus elképzelte. Mordon nevetséges gyanújával ellentétben a legkevésbé sem akarta „régi cimboráját" viszontlátni. Óh, de még mennyire, hogy nem! Nagyon jól tudta, hogy Karkarov annak idején csupán kialkudozta magát a bajból, átállásának a jó oldalra pedig semmi más mozgatórugója nem volt a gyávaságon kívül. Perselus megalázónak érezte, hogy Karkarov esetleg azt képzeli, kettejükben van valami közös. Másrészről viszont, legalább volt még egy ember a közelben, aki észrevehette, hogy az évek során észrevehetetlenné vált tetoválás a karjukon, kezd úgymond „életre kelni".

Utóbbi jelenség csak újabb púp volt Perselus hátán, amitől szívesen megszabadult volna, az igazgató azonban úgy ítélte meg, felesleges emiatt aggodalmaskodnia. Azzal érvelt, hogy a jel túl halvány ahhoz, hogy bármilyen bizonyosságra adjon okot, ráadásul – mivel a Nagyúr természetesen úgyis visszatér – ez egyébként is várható volt. Ettől függetlenül persze folyamatosan _tájékoztassa _róla, csakúgy, mint Harry sebhelyéről…

Hogy a fiú sebhelye mostanában semmiféle gondot nem okozott, az Perselust valahogy… nyugtalanította. Harry a nyár folyamán sokszor panaszkodott fájdalomra, a bájitaltan tanár pedig meg volt róla győződve, hogy ezek az idő során egyre gyakrabban, vagy legalábbis hasonló időközönként és intenzitással fognak folytatódni. Hogy mégsem így történt, azt természetesen áldásosnak tekintette, főleg annak tükrében, hogy a fiú viselkedését mostanában az a sajnálatos tendencia jellemezte, miszerint gyakorta felkereste őt, vagy ha nem tette, valamilyen módon elvárta a jelenlétét a közelében. Ez többek között azért is nyugtalanította Perselust, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy ha Harry vigasztalást várna tőle, nagyon, nagyon nehezen tudná csak megtagadni tőle, vagy egyáltalán nem.

Mordon mágikus szeme gyakorta fordult hol rá, hol Karkarovra a vendégeket üdvözlő díszvacsora alatt, az arcán ülő undort látva Perselus „csakazértis" alapon barátságos biccentést produkált a másik volt halálfaló felé, majd nemtörődöm pillantást vetett a sebhelyes arcon ülő őrült szemgolyóba. A Durmstrang igazgatója látszólag remekül érezte magát, Piton pedig nem először eltűnődött, vajon hogyan sikerülhetett ilyen magas pozícióba küzdenie magát. Átállása után bármilyen tiszteletreméltó karrier lehetetlennek tűnt, hiszen halálfaló múltja nyilvánvaló volt szinte mindenki számára, korábbi társai a Sötét Nagyúr hívei között pedig szintén utálkozva fordultak el tőle. Piton sosem gondolta volna, hogy miután a férfi gyáván megfutott a tárgyalása után, még valaha hallani fog felőle, főleg nem iskolaigazgatóként.

Perselus pillantása most a diáksereg felé fordult, akik zajosan beszélgettek, és boldogan válogattak a vacsora gazdag fogásai között. Ahogy várta, a durmstrangos vendégek a mardekáros asztalnál foglaltak helyet, s látta, ahogy Draco bámulattal vegyes örömmel pillantgat a mellette ülő Krum felé. Ezen nem csodálkozott; a fiú egész nyáron másról sem beszélt, mint a sztár kviddicsjátékos érkezéséről. Erről eszébe jutott, hogy Harry szintén a saját szemével látta Krum játékát a Világkupadöntőn. Tekintete végigszaladt a Griffendél asztalánál ülőkön, és megállapodott a fekete hajú fiún; kíváncsi volt, vajon hogyan reagál védence a külföldi diákok, főleg egy kviddics sztár jelenlétére. Nem látott különösebb izgalmat sem rajta, sem a Ház többi tanulóján, bár észrevette, hogy legtöbbjük inkább a beauxbatons-os lányokat figyeli, semmint a másik iskolából érkezett vendégeket. Tudta persze, hogy találgatás helyett akár meg is kérdezhetné Harryt a számos alkalom egyikén, amikor az idegesítő gyermek – csak hogy felkeltse a figyelmét –, mondvacsinált indokokkal felkeresi, de úgy érezte, ez aligha lenne okos dolog a részéről.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Gyerünk, Harry! Fred és George már beleegyeztek, és segíteni fognak nekünk! – unszolta izgatottan Ron, már odafent a klubhelyiségben. Mivel még azt is végig kellett ülniük, míg a külföldi delegációk megérkeznek, Harrynek úgy tűnt, mintha a díszvacsora évekig tartott volna, most pedig képes lett volna ültében elaludni.

– Oh, méghozzá nagyon boldogan! – jelent meg a két iker, ledobva magukat a Harry fotele melletti kanapéra.

Sirius már célozgatott rá a levelében, hogy esetleg érdemes lenne Malfoynak visszavágni valahogy, amin Harry először felhúzta magát, mert a nyári vitájuk jutott eszébe róla, de most… szinte mindenki ezzel nyúzta, Ron annál is inkább, mivel tudta, hogy Sirius is támogatja az ötletet.

– Elismerem, tényleg tennünk kéne valamit, de más diákok megtámadása szóba sem jöhet – jelentette ki Hermione karba tett kézzel.

– Szó sincs támadásról, ez sokkal inkább… egyféle igazságszolgáltatás – szólt közbe Dean is, mire Seamus szaporán bólogatni kezdett mellette. Harrynek rettenetesen jólesett a szolidaritás ilyen mértékű kifejeződése, bár leginkább azt kívánta, bár ne lenne rá szükség.

– Nagyon is fair dolog, Hermione, ezt neked is el kell ismerned – fordult felé Ron.

– Talán inkább beszámolhatnál mindenről egy _tanárnak _– javasolta a lány, mire Harry nem tehetett mást, a szemét forgatta. Ismerte Hermione álláspontját, a lány már korábban kifejtette, hogy nem ért egyet Sirius javaslatával, mert az gyerekes, és egyáltalán nem felnőtthöz méltó.

– Nem fogok Malfoyra _árulkodni, _mert az szánalmas dolog – mondta, világossá téve, hogy inkább Ron álláspontját teszi magáévá.

– Ugyan Harry, dehogy szánalmas. Már miért lenne az? – csóválta a fejét szomorúan Hermione.

– Nem fogok tanároknak árulkodni, inkább elintézem én magam. Nehezebb kihívásokkal is szembesültem már, mint egy kis gúnyolódás.

– Ez nem egyszerű gúnyolódás – ellenkezett a lány, de elhallgatott, amikor meglátta Harry pillantását. A fiú nem akart még nevetségesebbé válni a többiek előtt, mert Hermione nem tudja tartani a száját.

– Ha mindannyian egyetértünk – kezdte az egyik iker.

– Akkor kezdhetünk _tervezni _– fejezte be a másik.

_Kedves Tapmancs!_

_Köszönöm a gyors választ, nagyon jól esik, hogy ilyen gyakran írsz nekem. Még nem oldottam meg a korábban említett problémámat, de azt hiszem, végül megfogadom a tanácsodat. Majd megírom, hogy sikerült a dolog. Tulajdonképpen csapatmunka lesz, ezért kérlek, nagyon szoríts nekünk, hogy minden jól sikerüljön._

_A külföldi diákok ma érkeztek; az a Karkarov elég agyafúrtnak látszik, tudod, ő a Durmstrang igazgatója. Te tudsz róla valamit? Ron folyton arról beszél, hogy az milyen rossz hírű iskola. Mindannyian reméljük, hogy a Bajnok egy griffendéles lesz, de tulajdonképpen minden jobb lenne, mint egy mardekáros. Nem is tudom, képes lennék-e szívből szurkolni a Roxfortnak, ha egy mardekáros képviselne minket._

_Remélem, a levelem egészségben talál téged,_

_Harry_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco Malfoy minden elfogultság nélkül, nyugodtan állt vele szemben, és látszólag egyáltalán nem érezte magát feszélyezve a Mardekár házvezető tanárának jelenlétében. Alig pár hónapja Perselusnak eszébe sem jutott volna megróni a fiút, amiért próbálja megtörni a Kis Túlélőt és pokollá tenni az életét, de mostanra kezdett belefáradni az ügybe, és a két tinédzser közötti állandó rivalizálásba. Már nem csak arról volt szó, hogy Harry féltékeny Dracóra. Úgy gondolta, Lucius annyira belesulykolta fiába a saját meggyőződését, hogy Draco mindössze az alapján cselekszik, amit otthon lát, és amit tanítottak neki. Mostanában azonban elég volt Dracóra pillantania, máris megértette, hogy hatalmasat tévedett: a fiún annyira nyilvánvalóan látszott a féltékenység, hogy Perselus nem is értette, idáig hogyan kerülhette el figyelmét. Ráadásul nem is ez volt az egyetlen helyzet, amit hibásan ítélt meg; feltételezte, hogy képes lesz a szituációt a saját előnyére fordítani, és közönyösségével elérni, hogy Harry ne őhozzá, hanem valamelyik bolhafészekhez forduljon a problémáival, ez a taktika azonban egyáltalán nem bizonyult hatásosnak.

Perselus irritált fintorba húzta a száját, ahogy Draco felé fordult.

– Ne kényszeríts olyan helyzetbe, hogy a saját diákjaimmal szemben kénytelen legyek büntetéseket foganatosítani. Egy mardekáros sosem lehet olyan indiszkrét, hogy csupán Potter bosszantása miatt felhívja magára, és társaira a figyelmet a tanári kar egyéb tagjai előtt.

– De nem csak rólam van szó – nyüszítette Draco. – _Én _nagyon jól tudom, hogy nem kelthetek feltűnést más tanárok előtt.

– Érdekes. Akkor nyilván csak képzelődtem, amikor a fülembe jutott, hogy mostanában szokásoddá vált Pottert hangosan gúnyolni – sziszegte a férfi. – Másról sem hallok egész évben, mint a drágalátos Fiúról, Aki Túlélte. Semmi szükségem rá, hogy még többet beszéljenek róla, és pontokat kelljen levonnom a saját házamtól azért, mert egy mardekárosban nem volt elég _ravaszság. _

Erre már Draco is összehúzta magát, Perselus pedig elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy a fiúba legalább némi mardekáros büszkeség szorult. Persze esze ágában sem volt elárulni neki, hogy valójában egyetlen tanár sem környékezte meg idén, csak azért, hogy Harry ügyéről beszéljenek vele. Még a Griffendél-ház feje sem említett semmit a dologgal kapcsolatban, a bájitaltan tanárt pedig meglepte a reakciók hiánya; nem úgy ismerte védencét, mint aki szeret mártírt játszani.

Draco alig lépett ki az ajtón, amikor a semmiből hirtelen megjelent Harry, abba az ördögi köpenyébe burkolózva. Perselus bosszúsan vette tudomásul, hogy annyi a nyugodt délutánjának.

– Professzor?

– Egész nap ott akarsz ácsorogni, vagy esetleg belépnél végre, Potter? – kérdezte nyomatékosan, és megvárta, amíg a fiú becsukja maga után az ajtót, majd leül vele szemben. Alaposan szemügyre vette, de sem fájdalmat, sem más aggodalomra okot adó szorongást nem vett észre rajta; ez persze Harry esetében soha nem jelentett semmit.

– Probléma adódott a sebhelyeddel? – kérdezte, amikor Harry nem szólalt meg azonnal.

– Nem, azzal semmi gond – rázta meg a fejét a fiú, ösztönösen végigsimítva a homlokán. Piton legszívesebben elhúzta volna onnan a kezét, de még idejében sikerült visszafognia magát. Közönyösnek mutatkozni korántsem volt olyan könnyű feladat, mint amire számított; megfogadta, hogy mellette áll majd, amikor szüksége van rá, ugyanakkor szerette volna megtartani a biztonságos távolságot kettejük között.

– Harry, ha valóban szükséged van rám, nyugodtan gyere le bármikor az irodámba, de most, ha megbocsátasz, elég sok dolgom van – jegyezte meg, amikor Harry továbbra is néma maradt.

– Malfoy egy csomó ideig itt volt, és épp az imént ment el – méltatlankodott hangosan Harry, nyílt arca pedig őszinte bántottságot és zavart tükrözött.

– Ha nem tűnt volna fel, tanár vagyok, vagyis vannak bizonyos kötelezettségeim a házam diákjai felé. Hogy kivel beszélgetek, és milyen hosszan, az nem tartozik rád – jelentette ki határozottan.

– Ugyan milyen fontos dologgal állhatott elő Malfoy, amiért képes volt időt szakítani rá? Talán kifogyott az ötletekből, hogy hogyan tehetne nevetségessé engem? Esetleg új, elterjesztenivaló információkért könyörgött? – kérdezte a fiú gúnyosan, egyre jobban belelovalva magát a vitába.

– Nevetséges és arrogáns részedről azt feltételezni, hogy ha két ember összeül ebben az iskolában beszélgetni, azok biztosan rólad diskurálnak. – Perselus minden erejével azon volt, hogy hangja egyenletes és nyugodt maradjon.

– Áh, igen, ez már ismerősen hangzik! Olyan vagyok, mint az apám; arrogáns, és minden vágyam a figyelem középpontjába kerülni.

– Egy szóval sem állítottam, hogy olyan vagy, mint ő. Hagyd abba a hisztériázást!

– Ez nem hiszti! Hogy lehet az, hogy Malfoyjal csevegni mindig van ideje, de amikor én jövök, azonnal elküld? – kiabálta Harry elcsukló hangon.

Perselus most először úgy érezte, szilárd elhatározása meginog a fiú tekintetének súlya alatt; gyorsan rendezgetni kezdte az asztalán heverő jegyzeteket, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen Harry tágra nyílt szemébe pillantania. Amikor eldöntötte, hogy védence érdekében mi a leghelyesebb, még fogalma sem volt, milyen nehéz lesz ellöknie magától egy olyan gyereket, aki bizonytalan, határozatlan, és legkevésbé arra van szüksége, hogy a környezetében lévő felnőttek elhatárolódjanak tőle. Mégis, biztos volt benne, hogy Harry – bár most nyilván elárulva érzi magát –, később meg fogja érteni, hogy hosszú távon sokkal jobban jön majd ki ebből az egészből, sokkal boldogabb lesz, és jobban fognak törődni vele. Ha Perselus nem lett volna meggyőződve róla, hogy a fiúnak csak jót tesz azzal, amit csinál, képtelen lett volna kiejteni a következő szavakat.

– Szeretnél valami konkrét dologról beszélgetni, Harry? – kérdezte a közöny álarca mögé bújva, miközben kérdés nélkül is pontosan tudta, mi hozta ide a fiút, és mi az, amit ennyire szeretne tőle, csak nem meri kimondani.

Harry pár pillanatig lázadó, sértett pillantással bámulta, mielőtt támadó hangon megszólalt. – Igen, azt szeretném tudni, hogyan kedvelheti Malfoyt ennyire, mikor nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, még az apámnál is rosszabb, ha arra kerül a sor, hogy másokat kell bántani. Hogy is van ez? Ha magával történik a dolog, akkor helytelennek érzi, de ha mással, akkor már nem is számít?

Perselus ajka megremegett, de ösztönösen összeszorította, mielőtt még valami meggondolatlanságot ejtene ki a száján.

– Menj el McGalagony professzorhoz, ha problémád van vele, meglep, hogy idáig nem tetted meg. Ha szükséged van valamire, felkereshetsz, de mivel látszólag semmi különösebb megbeszélnivalónk nem akad, úgy vélem, jobb, ha távozol. Most.

– Persze, felfogtam. Jöhetek, ha megfájdul a sebhelyem, egyébként meg takarodjak. Legyen így! – Az ajtó nagyot csattant, ahogy Harry bevágta maga után.

Perselusban felmerült, hogy talán utána kéne mennie, végül inkább felkapott egy üres fiolát, és teljes erőből az asztalra csapta, majd a szanaszét heverő üvegszilánkokkal mit sem törődve, visszavonult a körletébe éjszakára.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry meg sem próbálta újra magára teríteni a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt; amúgy sem volt szokatlan látvány, hogy magából kikelve távozik Piton irodájából. A Nagyterem előtt lihegve megállt; lába ösztönösen a Griffendél-torony felé vitte, de tudta, ha ilyen állapotban megjelenik barátai előtt, az olyan kérdésekhez vezetne, amelyekre jelen állapotában nem volt kedve válaszolni, sem szembenézni velük. Épp azon tűnődött, vajon lemenjen-e Hagridhoz vagy sem, amikor meghallotta Malfoy szemtelen hangját.

– Kérem, ne hagyja, hogy együtt kelljen élnem azokkal a muglikkal! Héj, Potter! – kiáltott utána a mardekáros fiú, Harry pedig, bár mindent megtett, hogy elengedje a füle mellett a hangját, érezte, hogy a vér az arcába tolul. – Áruld már el, mit tesznek a muglik az elviselhetetlen gyerekekkel? Megütöttek téged, Potter? Szegénykék, kezdek szimpatizálni velük; ha nekem kéne egy fedél alatt élnem veled, valószínűleg én is ellenállhatatlan vágyat éreznék, hogy időről-időre behúzzak egyet.

– Carbunculus! – bömbölte Harry. A vékony cérnaszál, ami visszatartotta, elszakadt. Isten verje Mafoyt, meg Pitont a szabályaival együtt! Betelt a pohár!

A mardekáros fiúnak épphogy sikerült elugrania a rontás elől, s most testét ívbe hajlítva igyekezett távozni a tűzvonalból. Pár pillanattal később Harry érezte, hogy valaki elgáncsolja, mire esetlenül hasra esett, és már hallotta is szemüvegének ismerős reccsenését.

– Nocsak, mi történik itt? – hallotta Draco öntelt hangját valahonnan fölüle. – Egyedül próbálsz meg elbánni mind az ötünkkel, Potter?

Harry látta, hogy Draco óvatosan körülnéz a folyosón, aztán észrevette, hogy Crak, Monstro, Nott és Parkinson is ott állnak kivont pálcával a szőke fiú mellett, harcra készen. A Nott arcán megjelenő diadalmas vigyorból Harry úgy ítélte meg, neki köszönheti, hogy megint mehet Hermionéhoz szemüveget javíttatni.

– Nincs egyedül – szólalt meg hirtelen egy vékonyka, ámde határozott hang, tulajdonosa, Neville, pedig gyorsan odaállt griffendéles társa mellé.

Szegény azonban nem sokáig maradhatott talpon, mert a mardekárosok harsogó hahotája közben Crak könnyedén ledöntötte a lábáról. Harry válaszként vaktában kilőtt egy újabb átkot, és annyira elöntötte agyát a vörös köd, hogy már a túlerő sem érdekelte. A mardekáros bagázs látszólag nagyon élvezte a dolgot, Malfoy úgy röhögött, hogy az oldalát fogta, és alig bírta kipréselni magából a szavakat: – Ne, hagyd csak, hadd csinálja. Szeretném látni Longbottomot akció közben!

Neville remegő hangon elmotyogott ártása elől könnyedén félreugrottak, majd a sóbálvány-átkot alkalmazva mozgásképtelenné tették a fiút, aki karjait-lábait szétvetve terült el a földön. Harry félreugrott a felé süvítő átok elől, egyenesen egy másik elé vetve magát: a csiklandozó-ártástól minden porcikája rángatózni kezdett.

– Nem volt még elég, Potter?

– Finite incantatem – lihegte Harry, majd Malfoyra ügyet sem vetve segített Neville-nek feltápászkodni.

– Milyen érzés, Potter, hogy még a saját mugli rokonaid sem bírják elviselni a látványod?

– Densaungeo! – süvöltötte Harry magából kikelve. Az ártás Nott sietve felhúzott pajzsbűbájáról lepattantva a falnak csapódott.

– Miféle varázsló az olyan, aki még a mugliktól sem tudja megvédeni magát?

– Pofa be, Malfoy! – Harryben elpattant valami; teljes erőből a szőke fiúra vetette magát. Malfoynak, aki nem számított fizikai támadásra, már nem volt ideje elugrani az útból, és zihálva összegörnyedt, amikor kapott egy ütést a gyomrába.

– MR. POTTER! Mégis mit jelentsen ez? – harsant McGalagony hangja a lépcsősor tetejéről. Harry sietve elhátrált Malfoy mellől, hamarosan pedig Neville is csatlakozott hozzá, akinek éppcsak sikerült összeszednie magát, és most vállát markolva állt mellette. – Longbottom, Potter, nyomás az irodámba, most azonnal! Ne mozduljon, Mr. Nott, nagyon jól látom, mit csinál! Fiúk, és maga is, Miss Parkinson, jöjjenek utánam. Elkísérem magukat a házvezető tanárukhoz.

Nagyszerű. Abszolút csodálatos! Harry, aki lassan ismét képes volt világos gondolkodásra, próbált szarkasztikusan hozzáállni az eseményekhez, egy kis hang a fejében azonban határozottan tudatta vele, hogy bármilyen büntetést agyaljon is ki McGalagony, az semmi lesz ahhoz képest, amit Pitontól fog kapni az incidensért. Egyszerűen fantasztikus, hogy már megint mibe keverte magát. Hirtelen elhatározással megpördült a tengelye körül, és Piton stílusát imitáló módon, lobogó talárral elmasírozott McGalagony irodája felé, Neville-lel szorosan a nyomában.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte a másik fiú, pár pillanatnyi kényelmetlen csendet követően.

– Persze, semmi gond. És te? Nem kéne először a gyengélkedőre menned? – torpant meg Harry, és Neville-re pillantva sérülések után kezdett kutatni rajta.

– Nem, semmi bajom.

Harry kinyitotta az átváltoztatástan tanárnő irodájának ajtaját, majd helyet foglalt az asztal előtt elhelyezett egyik székben. Eltűnődött, vajon meddig tart, amíg McGalagony lekíséri a mardekáros bagázst Pitonhoz, és elmesél neki mindent. Te jó ég, a férfi őrjöngeni fog! Ha korábban nem volt dühös rá, most aztán biztos sikerült kihúznia Pitonnál a gyufát.

– Köszönöm, hogy segítettél, de nem volt rá semmi szükség – mondta, amikor Neville leült mellé.

– Nem voltam valami nagy segítség – vont vállat a fiú elkeseredetten.

– Dehogyisnem voltál! Sajnálom, hogy bajba keveredtél miattam.

– De megérte! Így legalább nem ússza meg, hogy olyan utálatos dolgokat mondott neked.

Harry emlékezett, hogy Neville mostanában mindig nagyon csúnyán nézett a mardekárosokra, mikor azok elkezdték az ő cikizését, és furcsállotta a dolgot. Neville általában még saját magáért sem állt ki.

– Nincs szükség rá, hogy sajnálkozz rajtam, jól vagyok.

– Nem erről van szó. Én… én sem a szüleimmel élek együtt, hanem a nagyimmal, de mindig azt hittem, hogy neked is van családod, még ha nem is mindig törődnek veled.

Harrynek megsajdult a szíve egy pillanatra; már régen tudta, hogy Neville a nagymamájával él, de sosem szentelt ennek a ténynek futó gondolatnál többet.

– Komolyan mondom, Neville, nem olyan nagy dolog az egész.

– Értem, de szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy nem sajnálatból segítettem neked, hanem mert tudom, milyen az, amikor nincsenek szüleid, és..

– Rendben, értem – vágott közbe Harry. Nem igazán tudta, hogy a másik fiú mire akart kilyukadni, de semmi kedve nem volt mélyebben belemenni a témába.

– Egy ideig tényleg Pitonnal éltél a nyáron? – tört ki egyszer csak Neville.

– Igen, tényleg.

– Az szörnyű lehetett. Az én nagyim is szigorú, de Piton… – Neville szánakozva csóválta a fejét. – Tényleg nem sajnálatból mondom, de megértelek. Tudom, én sem viselném könnyen, ha mindenki tudna a szüleimről – mondta csendesen, majd vett egy mély levegőt, mintha valami kellemetlent készülne kiadni magából. – Tudod, a szüleim nem haltak meg, csak a Szent Mungóban vannak. Nem ismernek meg engem. Megkínozták őket, és már nem… ugyanazok, mint korábban.

– Nem muszáj elmondanod – dadogta Harry. Zavarban volt, hogy Neville valami nyilvánvalóan fájdalmas dolgot próbál megosztani vele.

– Tudom, de úgy gondoltam, most már kvittek vagyunk. Mindketten tudunk a másik családjáról, így aztán, ha valaha úgy érzed, beszélni akarsz valakivel arról, hogy nincsenek szüleid, és ez milyen nehéz, hozzám nyugodtan fordulhatsz…

– Köszönöm, Neville – nyögte Harry, egészen megrökönyödve, és egy kicsit hibásnak érezve magát. Még Ron és Hermione jelenlétében sem töltötte el soha ennyire a vágy, hogy megosszon mással valamit, ami ennyire személyes jellegű. Úgy érezte, Neville megérdemel egy kis őszinteséget, főleg azok után, hogy képes volt ilyesmit elmondani neki. Ráadásul, bár tudta, hogy a fiú szó szerint retteg Pitontól, mégis biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú talán jobban megértené a problémáját, mint akár Ron, vagy Hermione.

– Szoktam írni Lupin professzornak, úgyhogy nem vagyok teljesen egyedül – szólalt meg végül.

– Kedveltem őt, azt kívánom, bárcsak megint ő tartaná az SVK órákat – bólogatott Neville, mert megértette, hogy Harry szeretne eltávolodni a személyes témáktól.

– De Mordon se olyan rossz. Ő legalább tanít valamit, ráadásul igazi védekezést.

– Hát igen, bár ő is egy kicsit… tudod, néha úgy érzem, hogy még Pitont is képes lenne megfélemlíteni.

– Dehogy félemlíti meg Pitont! – horkant fel Harry hitetlenkedve.

– Magának Piton professzor, Mr. Potter! Anélkül is elég nagy bajban van, hogy még a tiszteletlenséget is hozzácsapja a bűnlajstromához – csattant McGalagony szigorú hangja a hátuk mögül.

– Igen, professzor.

– El sem tudom mondani, mennyire meglepett, amit odalent láttam, és mekkorát csalódtam magukban, uraim. Úgy hallottam, maga szórta ki az első átkot, így igaz, Mr. Potter?

– Igen, professzor – felelte Harry védekező távolságtartással.

– Mindjárt sorra kerül maga is, de előbb megkérdezném, mit tud felhozni a mentségére, Mr. Longbottom?

– Segítettem Harrynek.

– Mások megsegítése nem abból áll, hogy melléjük állunk a folyosói harcokban. A barátok közötti hűség szép, és csodálatos dolog, ebben az esetben viszont elítélendő. Ez a meggondolatlanság fejenként húsz pontjába kerül a Griffendélnek, és a maga helyében én meg sem szólalnék, Mr. Potter – tette hozzá szigorúan, mire Harry gyorsan becsukta a száját, elégedetlenkedő fintorát viszont nem tudta eltüntetni. – A folyosón civakodni és verekedni nem méltó egy griffendéleshez. Beleavatkozni egy párbajba pedig biztosan nem old meg semmit, Mr. Longbottom. Maga most elmehet.

– Sajnálom, professzor – motyogta Neville, majd óvatosan becsukta maga után az ajtót.

– Harcot kezdeményezni a folyosón nem is egy, de egyszerre öt mardekárossal; mi a csuda ütött magába, Mr. Potter?

– Észre sem vettem, hogy olyan sokan vannak.

– Tudomásomra jutott, hogy problémái akadtak Mr. Malfoyjal, de ez még nem ok arra, hogy párbajba bocsátkozzon vele. Ha az a fiú bántotta magát, azonnal hozzám kellett volna jönnie; a Griffendél-ház fejeként megpróbálhattam volna békésen elsimítani bármilyen nézeteltérést kettejük között.

Harry önkéntelenül elfintorodott a gondolatra; McGalagonynak elment az esze? Tényleg azt várta volna tőle, hogy azonnal rohanjon hozzá, csak mert a mardekárosok gúnyolódni merészeltek vele?

– Valamennyire tisztában vagyok a gúnyolódás tárgyával is, és biztosíthatom, a kérdéses diákok meg lesznek fenyítve. Mások kigúnyolása, és bántalmazása nem elfogadott dolog ebben az iskolában, de ha mégis megtörténik, nem úgy próbáljuk megoldani, hogy egymásnak esünk.

– Értem, professzor.

– Megértem, hogy megrázó lehet, ha a családjáról kell beszélnie…

– Inkább nem mennék ebbe bele, professzor – vágott közbe gyorsan Harry.

– Ahogy óhajtja, Mr. Potter. Remélem, megérti, miért nem helyezhettük át nyáron valaki más otthonába. Teljesíthetetlen elkötelezettségeket róttunk volna olyan emberekre, akiknél nincs meg a megfelelő védelem.

Harry bólintott, de közben arra gondolt, Piton számára nem volt teljesíthetetlen ez az elkötelezettség.

– Holnap este büntetőmunkára jelentkezik nálam. Most elmehet.

– Fülembe jutott a nagy harc híre – rohanta le Ron, amint bemászott a portrélyukon. – Miért nem vártál meg vele?

– Nem volt tervbe véve. Egyszerűen elegem lett, és meggondolatlanul lerohantam őket. De így legalább nem vesztettünk még több pontot.

– Te jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione, és úgy nézett végig rajta, mintha rejtett sérülések után kutatna.

– Persze, semmi bajom. Mások előtt aligha próbáltak volna meggyilkolni.

– Ez nem vicces. McGalagony mit mondott? Elintézi őket?

– Hát, mondhatni igen. Nem hagyhatnánk az egészet a fenébe? Elegem van a Piton és Malfoy témából.

– Pitonnak meg mi köze ehhez? – lepődött meg Ron.

– Oh, hát én csak… áh, inkább felejtsük el – rögtönzött Harry pánikolva, amikor semmiféle frappáns válasz nem jutott eszébe.

– Ugyan már, mondd csak el! Tudjuk, hogy valami zavar téged, szóval ki vele! Hermione pedig megígéri, hogy nem fog folyton erről faggatni, úgy ahogy Malfoynál tette.

– Mármint úgy érted, ígérjem meg, hogy ne segítsek neki?

– Ne veszekedjetek – könyörgött leverten Harry, akinek feltűnt, hogy barátai gyakran cívódnak egymással mostanság. – Hát jó – egyezett bele, mert hirtelen eszébe jutott a megoldás. – Nem lehetek benne teljesen biztos, de azt hiszem, Piton mondhatott valamit Durselyékről Malfoyéknak.

– Tényleg? – Hermione hitetlenkedve ráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Miért ne?

– Ebben tényleg lehet valami – értett egyet Ron. – Harry sosem volt Piton szíve csücske, így aztán logikus, hogy aláfűt egy kicsit, ha megteheti. Szerintem teljesen odavan azért a bandáért, Malfoy ráadásul mindig nyal neki, amikor órán vagyunk.

– Jó, de… tudjuk, hogy Lucius Malfoy a Minisztériumban dolgozik. Nem lehet, hogy ő hallott valamit Harry otthoni dolgairól?

– Nem! Dumbledore semmiféle információt nem hintett el a Minisztériumban a valóságról, csupán annyit mondott, hogy egy ideig a kastélyban kellett maradnom.

– Persze, de ha jobban belegondolunk, nem valami nagy titok, hogy nem jössz ki túl jól Durselyékkel – akadékoskodott Hermione.

– Jó, és akkor most mi van? Az én hibám, hogy az egész iskola a magánéletemen csámcsog?

– Dehogy! Épp csak nem hiszem, hogy Piton professzor volt a felbujtó.

– Szerintem meg igen.

– Harrynek igaza lehet. Biztos, hogy Pitonnak valahogy köze volt az egészhez.

– Naná, hogy te egyetértesz vele – csattant fel Hermione, majd dühösen felpattant, és a klubhelyiség másik végébe masírozott, ahol eltűnt egy könyvkupac mögött.

Harrynek egy hosszú, eseménytelen hétvégét kellett végigszenvednie, miközben Piton reakciójára várt. Azzal biztatta magát, hogy a férfi nem sok mindent tehet azon kívül, hogy örökre eltiltja a roxmortsi kirándulásoktól, bár ezt még tőle is túlzásnak tartotta volna. Ráadásul, ha ezt a fenyegetést ellövi a mostani alkalomra, többé nem tudná mivel sakkban tartani, és megakadályozni, hogy mindent elmondjon Ronnak és Hermionénak az elmúlt nyár eseményeiről. Persze nem tette volna meg, de nagyon remélte, hogy a bájitaltan tanár ezt nem tudja.

Azt azonban kár volt tagadni, hogy igenis nagy bajba sodorta magát. Amikor hétfőn lementek a pincébe bájitaltan órára, Ron és Hermione mindketten látták, hogy barátjuk mennyire ideges, de úgy gondolták, biztos attól fél, hogy Pitont feldühítette, amiért mardekárosokat merészelt megtámadni a folyosón, és tart tőle, hogy a tanár esetleg utólag pontokat von le az incidensért. Harry valójában attól rettegett, hogy Piton azzal próbálja majd megbüntetni őt, hogy pontokat von le a Griffendéltől, viszont azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem ez a legrosszabb büntetés, amit kitalálhat a számára.

Már Piton megjelenése is elég volt ahhoz, hogy a teremben vágni lehessen a feszültséget; kérnie sem kellett, a diákok máris halálos csendbe borultak, és pisszenés sem hallatszott, amikor az asztalon megjelentek a röpdolgozatok. Bár korábban szó sem esett arról, hogy aznap bármilyen tesztet írnak, senki nem mert ellenkezni, vagy panaszkodni az igazságtalanság miatt. Harry meggyőződése szerint a kérdések fele elő sem került az eddigi órákon. Persze tudta, hogy őrajta az sem segített volna, ha előre tud a dolgozatról; nemhogy egyetlen bájitaltan jegyzetet sem vett a kezébe, de az egész hétvégét görcsbe rándult gyomorral szenvedte végig, ráadásul az egyik estéje elment arra, hogy letöltötte McGalagonynál a büntetését. A griffendélesek a pontlevonástól való félelmükben még a lélegzetüket is visszafojtották, amikor Piton az asztalok közötti járőrözés közben elhaladt mellettük, vagy szúrópróbaszerűen bele-belepislantott egyikük-másikuk dolgozatába. Harry keserű elégtétellel állapította meg, hogy ha a diákok kínzásáról van szó, Piton mestere a szakmájának; elég volt csak lepillantania arra az érthetetlen betűhalmazra, amit az első kérdés alá kapart, hogy erről meggyőződjön.

Az ezután következő idegtépő egy órában nem tehetett mást, mint hogy bámult maga elé, és várta az elkerülhetetlent. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ennek a borzalmas tesztnek a beadása egyáltalán nem fogja Pitont jobb kedvre deríteni. Megkockáztatott egy óvatos oldalpillantást a mellette ülő Hermionéra, és leesett az álla; a lány pennájának hegye úgy szaladt a papíron, hogy szinte nem is lehetett szemmel követni. Harry kezdett kétségbeesni, de ahogy Ronra nézett, máris mázsás kövek kezdtek potyogni a szívéről. Barátja nyilvánvalóan feladta a harcot; bambán bámult maga elé, miközben néha-néha firkált valamit a margóra.

Óra végén Piton még előadta a szokásos számot; amikor maga elé húzta a dolgozatokat, és az orruk előtt kezdte kijavítani őket, Harry pontosan tudta, mi következik.

– Szégyen, gyalázat, Potter – vicsorogta. – Még egy első éves is jobban teljesített volna. – Ezzel két ujja közé csippentve felemelte a pergament, pálcájával lángra lobbantotta, majd amikor a tűz már a papírlap tetejét nyaldosta, elengedte, és hagyta, hogy lehulljon a földre. Az osztály néma csendben figyelt, arra várva, vajon reagál-e valamit a tanár akciójára, a mardekárosok viszont nyíltan vigyorogtak Piton háta mögött.

– Büntetőmunka, Potter. Maradj itt. A többiek elmehetnek. – Mivel pontosan erre számított, mozdulatlanul nézte végig, ahogy diáktársai összecsomagolnak, és csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor Piton rácsukta az ajtót az utolsó távozóra.

– Uram?

– Alig öt perccel, _öt perccel azután,_ hogy elhagytad az irodámat, megtámadtál több diákot, és párbajozni kezdtél a folyosón. Netán emlékezetkiesésben szenvedsz, vagy csak szimplán figyelmen kívül hagytad a _világos _utasításaimat, miszerint nem harcolhatsz más tanulókkal?

– Nem…

– Persze neked már nem is elég egyetlen ellenfél. Ó, dehogyis, a híres Harry Potter rögtön öt mardekárosnak esik neki! – üvöltötte a férfi.

– Ne nevezzen így!

– Miért nem mentél azonnal McGalagony professzorhoz, ha elviselhetetlennek találtad a szituációt? – kérdezte a tanár majdnem kimerülten. Két ujjal masszírozni kezdte a homlokát, mintha így próbálná elűzni a fejfájást, amit minden bizonnyal Harry okozott neki.

– Eljöttem _magához, _de látszólag nem érdekelte van-e valami bajom, vagy sem.

A megjegyzésre Piton arca érzelemmentes maszkká változott. – Én semmit sem tehettem volna érted, a házvezető tanárod viszont igen.

– Ha maga nem tesz ellene semmit, hát senki sem fog – jelentette ki Harry halálbiztos határozottsággal.

– Pontosan tudod, miért nem tehetek semmit, te bosszantó, makacs gyermek!

– Elvesztettem a fejem, rendben? Különben is, egy csomószor beszéltünk, mégis csak a múltkor említette, hogy akár McGalagonyhoz is mehetek panaszkodni – ellenkezett a fiú teljesen összezavarodva a másik reakciójától. Most miért nem ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy Harry kibeszéljen neki mindent? Miért nem próbálja elmagyarázni neki, hogy amit tett, az miért volt akkora ostobaság? Piton imádta megleckéztetni azzal, hogy rámutatott a hibáira, és folyton arról papolt, hogy Harrynek beszélnie kell az érzéseiről.

– Nem én vagyok az egyetlen ember, akivel beszélgethetsz ebben az iskolában, és alig hiszem, hogy Lupin nem ugyanazt mondaná neked, mint most én. _Továbbá _– folytatta nyomatékosan, amikor látta, hogy Harry már nyitná a száját –, az, hogy „elvesztetted a fejed", nem lehet mentség ekkora idiotizmusra.

– Azt mondta, ebben megpróbál segíteni nekem.

– Nem fogjuk folytatni az okklumenciát! Meg se próbáld még egyszer felhozni előttem ezt az ügyet! – harsogta Piton, végleg elveszítve a nyugalmát. Pillantásán nyársat lehetett volna sütni. Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy mikor legutóbbi alkalommal hozta fel ezt a témát, a férfi hasonló dühvel reagált.

– De én szeretném megpróbálni…

– Hogy te mit akarsz, az egyáltalán nem számít, Harry – jelentette ki Piton jelentőségteljesen, mintha minden vágya lenne, hogy ezt a fiúval megértesse. – Szándékosan harcba bocsátkoztál a folyosón, és szándékosan megszegted az utasításaimat – mondta, s hangjába ismét visszatért a düh.

– Nem büntethet meg, már kiálltam a büntetésemet McGalagonynál! – mondta Harry, mert érezte, hogy Piton mire készül, és remélte, hogy esetleg lebeszélheti.

– Megtehetem, mint a gondviselőd; McGalagony professzor úgy büntetett meg, mint az iskola egyik tanára, és úgy érzem, túl könnyen megúsztad.

– Persze, kár, hogy nem csapott ki innen, igaz? Az bezzeg tetszett volna magának – tört ki Harryből automatikusan. Nagyon jól emlékezett még azokra az alkalmakra, amikor Piton minden kis kihágásért rögtön ki akarta rúgatni, vagy kizáratni a kviddicscsapatból.

– Nem fáradoztam volna annyit, hogy a gondviselőddé váljak, ha a Roxfortból való eltávolításod lenne a célom – felelte Piton fagyos hangon.

– Sajnálom, tudom, hogy nem tette volna – motyogta Harry bűntudatosan.

– Alig hiszem, hogy nem vagy tisztában a diákok megtámadásának veszélyeivel, vagy azzal, hogy ez szabályokba ütközik. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy megkértelek valamire, amit szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagytál. Mindezekért nagyon is megérdemled a büntetést, és meg is kapod, kétséged se legyen felőle – mondta, miközben szigorúan, s egyszersmind elgondolkodva nézett rá. – A holnapi óra után visszahozod nekem ide a gyakorló-cikeszedet – mondta végül, döntésre jutva.

– Visszaveszi? – kérdezte Harry szinte megrémülve.

– Csak elkobzom egy időre.

Bár Harry a Roxfortba érkezése óta még egyszer sem használta a cikeszt, a gondolatra, hogy Piton most mégis visszakéri tőle, fájdalmas érzés hasított a szívébe. Szóval, ha mostantól kihágáson kapja, a tanár még a ruháit is egyenként visszaveszi tőle?

– Nem azért tettem, hogy ellenszegüljek magának.

– Nem érdekel, miért tetted, ez nem kifogás!

Harry megrázta a fejét, és felbámult a tanárra. Bár korábban is gyanította, mostanra megbizonyosodott róla: Pitont nem érdekli többé, hogy beszélgessen vele, vagy, hogy elmondja neki, milyen nehéz volt elviselnie Malfoyék gúnyolódását ilyen hosszú időn keresztül… Nem, a férfit csak az érdekli, hogy Harry engedelmesen megtegye, bármire is utasítja, meg hogy tudassa vele, amikor megfájdul az átkozott sebhelye!

Ilyesmi nem történik meg csak úgy, valamit tennie kellett, amiért Piton ennyire megváltozott irányában. Vagy lehet, hogy a férfi megbánta, amiért a gondviselője lett, csak már nem tehet ellene semmit? Mivel pedig úgysem szabadulhat meg tőle, nincs választása, mint hogy megpróbálja őt elviselni?

– Uram, én…

– Kihagyod a következő roxmortsi kirándulást is.

– _Tessék?_

– Mivel nem bízhatom benne, hogy követed az utasításaimat itt a kastélyban, aligha bízhatom meg abban, hogy a faluban képes leszel az elvárásaim szerint viselkedni.

– Vajon Malfoyt is eltiltják a roxmortsi kirándulásoktól? Vajon az apja tőle is elveszi a dolgait?

– Draco apja tudtommal nem adott kimondott utasításokat a fiának arra vonatkozóan, hogy ne harcoljon más diákokkal. Továbbá Dracónak nem kell szembenéznie a Sötét Nagyúr közvetlen fenyegetésével, és Draco nem töltötte az egész nyarat azzal, hogy ellenséges volt, és engedetlen!

– Hát persze, de _Dracónak _legalább van édesapja, nem igaz? És Lucius Malfoy legalább rohadtul szereti őt! És senki nem parádézik végig a fél iskolán, miközben _Dracót _gúnyolja!

Piton finoman elkáromkodta magát az orra alatt, majd különös tekintettel nézett a dühtől vibráló fiúra. – Menj vacsorázni – mondta pár pillanatnyi feszült csendet követően. – _Most, _Harry!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Nem tehetjük, azonnal tudná mindenki, hogy mi voltunk – ellenkezett Harry vacsora közben.

– Jól kiterveltük, senki nem tudja majd ránk bizonyítani.

– Pitonnak nincs szüksége bizonyítékokra, tudjátok, hogy milyen – mondta Harry, miközben a homlokát masszírozta. Hermione szerint túl sok stressz érte mostanában, azért fájt folyton a feje. – Nézzétek, a helyzet máris javult valamicskét, különben is, a Griffendél máris veszített miattam negyven pontot.

– Te és Neville veszítettek pontot, nem pedig mi – közölte Ron, mintha a megbüntetettek személye bármit változtatna a mennyiségen. – Senki nem lesz képes visszakövetni hozzánk a dolgot, egyébként sem te vagy az egyetlen, akivel az a mocsok rondán viselkedik. Gyerünk, ne kéresd magad!

– Harry nemet mondott, és igaza is van! Az ügyet elrendezték, már nincs ok az ilyen akciókra – pirított rá Hermione.

– El lett rendezve, mi? Nekem nem úgy tűnik, hogy Malfoy abbahagyta Harry zaklatását.

– Könyörgöm, ne vitázzunk erről feleslegesen. A Griffendél már így is sok pontot veszített, nem akarom, hogy még rosszabbul járjunk emiatt – mondta Harry, bár gondolatban azt is hozzátette, hogy még idén szeretne lemenni Roxmortsba, méghozzá látható alakban, _és_ engedéllyel.

– Jó, rendben.

– Harrynek igaza van, Ron. Tényleg rögtön lebuknánk, ha _Harry _csinálna valamit – szólt közbe Fred, és miközben átnyúlt a fiú válla fölött, hogy levegyen valamit az egyik tálcáról, összeesküvő vigyort eresztett meg felé.

– Én nem úgy értettem, hogy… – próbálkozott Harry.

– Hogy micsoda? – kérdezte Fred ártatlan arccal.

– Ne izgulj – kontrázott rá George is.

– Mi mindent kézben tartunk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Megcsináltuk – közölte George másnap este, lezuttyanva Ron mellé a padra, és egy harapásra eltüntetve egy kenyérszelet felét.

– Adjatok neki öt percet – mondta Fred vigyorogva.

– Mit tettetek?

– Oh, semmi maradandót.

– Igen, igen, teljesen ártalmatlan az egész – bólogatott a másik iker.

Harry próbált még csak oda sem pillantani a mardekáros asztal felé, mert attól félt, leleplezi, bárminek is kellene történnie. Amikor néhány pillanat múlva őrült csiripelés ütötte meg a fülét, azonnal hátrafordult: a mardekárosok asztalánál ülő negyedévesek közül egyik-másik véletlenszerűen hatalmas kanárivá változott. Malfoy látszólag azonnal pánikba esett, de akármilyen vadul csapkodott a szárnyával, egyszerűen képtelen volt kiszabadulni a padok közül.

– Ragasztó bűbáj – suttogta Fred Harry fülébe.

– NAHÁT! – Colin Creevey azonnal felállt a griffendéles asztal tetejére. A vad kattogás azt jelezte, fényképezőgépével igyekszik megörökíteni a jelenet minden egyes pillanatát.

– Meddig fog tartani? – kuncogott Harry, pillantásával nyomon követve a levegőben szálldosó sárga tollak útját.

– Csak pár perc, nem nagy ügy az egész.

A tett színhelyére siető tanárok, és a diákokat csitító igazgató ezzel aligha értettek egyet. Piton megpróbálkozott a Finite incantatemmel, de kudarcot vallott, mire az ikrek büszkén kihúzták magukat.

– CSENDET! – harsogta Dumbledore mágikusan felerősített hangon, épp, amikor a mardekárosokról lehullottak az utolsó tollak, és zihálva, vörös arccal ott álltak a tekintetek kereszttüzében. Harry még arra is megesküdött volna, hogy sírásra utaló vörösséget lát Malfoy szeme körül. A hahotázók kórusa lassan elhallgatott, a diákok pedig visszaültek a helyükre.

Sirius imádni fogja ezt a sztorit; maximális megaláztatás Malfoynak, az egész iskola szeme láttára!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus tekintete az újból, immár negyedszer felparázsló serlegre tapadt. Az igazgató félbehagyta a megkezdett mondatot, a teremben lévők pedig elképedt csendben bámulták, ahogy a serleg felkészült, hogy kidobjon magából egy nevet. A negyedik nevet.

Tudta, hogy arca nem árult el semmit; nem árulkodott a mellkasában kialakuló kényelmetlen nyomásról, sem az iszonyatról, ami elöntötte a lelkét, amikor hallotta Dumbledore-t felolvasni Harry nevét. Már az első iszonyatos pillanattól fogva tudta, hogy mit fog hallani, de Harryt, aki most úgy hápogott, mint egy kákalag, amit kifogtak a vízből, látszólag teljesen váratlanul érte a dolog.

Perselus tekintete végigsöpört a tanári asztalnál ülőkön, hátha lát valakit, aki nem tűnik meglepettnek, de aztán rögtön meg is feddte magát naivságáért. Bárki tette is Harry nevét abba az átkozott serlegbe, nyilván nem felejti el hihetően játszani a szerepét.

Harry botladozva felállt, pillantása pedig egy röpke pillanatra az övébe fonódott, mielőtt odalépett volna az igazgató mellé, az emelvényre. Perselus a teremben lévők egyre erőteljesebb suttogásának háttérzajától kísérve szintén felállt, és követte Dumbledore-t a bajnokoknak kijelölt kis szobába. Menet közben megfogadta, bárki volt is, aki a serlegbe dobta Harry nevét, bárki hitte, hogy veszélyeztetheti az ő… veszélyeztetheti Harry életét így, az orra előtt… bárki volt is a tettes, ha rájön ki volt az, az illetőből nem marad annyi sem, amit érdemes lenne elszállítani a Szent Mungóba.


	29. Chapter 29

Huszonkilencedik fejezet

Perselus legszívesebben azonnal válaszokat követelt volna, amint belépett a Nagyterem mögötti kis szobába. Gondolatban végigment rajta, mik lennének jelen helyzetben a legsürgetőbb lépések, bár szíve szerint már most keze közé kaparintotta volna a bűnöst, hogy megadhassa, ami jár neki. Teljesen nyilvánvalónak találta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr van a dolog mögött, hiszen más aligha szervezhette volna meg a beavatkozást egy ilyen régi hagyománnyal rendelkező eseménybe, átverve egy nagy hatalommal bíró varázstárgyat csak azért, hogy _Harry _neve a serlegbe kerüljön. Tökéletesen egyértelmű volt hát Perselusnak a képlet. Elsőként azt kéne kitalálniuk, hogyan juthatott a kastélyba egy olyan személy, aki minden bizonnyal hű a Sötét Nagyúr eszméihez.

Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére azonban, a beszélgetés még csak nem is érintette ezeket a témákat. A Roxfort vezető tanárai inkább egymás között sutyorogtak, belemerülve annak találgatásába, vajon Harry beledobta-e a nevét a serlegbe, és hogy részt kell-e vennie ezután a versenyben, vagy sem! Mintha elment volna a józan eszük… mégis hogy gondolják, hogy egy tizennégy éves tinédzsert részvételre kényszerítsenek, holott nevezésének körülményei enyhén szólva is gyanúsak?

Harry közben elképedve és szégyenkezve hallgatta a körülötte folyó vitát, s világosan látszott, mennyire kényelmetlenül érzi magát most, hogy megint a figyelem középpontjába került. Kissé méltatlankodó pillantással járatta szemét a felnőtteken, akiknél könyörgése, miszerint esze ágában sem volt nevét a serlegbe dobni, süket fülekre talált. Amíg Mordon meg nem szólalt, és rá nem mutatott, hogy véleménye szerint ez nem csupán tréfa Harry részéről, sokkal inkább kísérlet a fiú életének kioltására, addig a jelenlévők körében még csak fel sem merült, hogy egy jól kigondolt konspiráció részesei lettek. Perselus most először volt hálás Dumbledore-nak, hogy az ex-aurort szerződtette az iskolába új tanárnak.

Miközben a saját versenyzője – Krum – érdekében fröcsögő dühvel felszólaló Karkarovot figyelte, az járt az eszében, hogy ez a férfi egyrészt a világ legrosszabb színésze, másrészt ő lenne az egyik legutolsó ember, akinek érdekében állna a Sötét Nagyúr felemelkedésén munkálkodni. Voltak ugyan halálfalók, akik annak idején arra hivatkozva próbálták menteni magukat, hogy az Imperius hatása alatt álltak, és buzgalmuk a Nagyúr ügye iránt csupán abból eredt, hogy megbűvölték őket, de Igor Karkarov neve még az ő körükben is szinonímája volt a gyávának és árulónak. Ha ez az ember egyszer egykori ura elé kerülne, két másodpercen belül halott lenne; Voldemortnak soha nem volt türelme árulókkal foglalkozni. Másrészt, már régóta az a hír járta, hogy a Nagyúr Albániában bujdokol, és ha Perselus nem tudta is, merre lehet pontosan a Durmstrang iskola, hogy abban az országban nincs, arra mérget vett volna.

– Nhem igázság. A fhiú nem vehrsenyez'et, 'iszen áthverte a sherleget – méltatlankodott Madame Maxime.

– Potter mágikus képességei még a kortársai között is csupán átlagosnak mondhatók. Aligha tudta volna egyedül megtéveszteni a serleget, nem beszélve Dumbledore korhatár-vonaláról – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Perselus, s a hihetőség kedvéért még egy Harryre vetett megvető pillantással is megspékelte mondanivalóját.

Ludo Bumfolt kedélyes kuncogással nyugtázta az eseményeket. – Ami történt, megtörtént. Szerintem mind egyetérthetünk abban, hogy…

A többire Perselus már nem tudott figyelni, mert úgy fejébe szállt a vér, hogy alig látott a pipától. Ludo Bumfolt képes ott állni, és ilyet mondani? _Ami történt, megtörtént? _Mérges pillantást vetett a másikra, és nem értette, mire az az elégedett vigyor a képén. Bumfoltot nem tartotta ostobának, bár a férfi fejét ért gurkótámadások számát nézve mindig meglepődött, hogyan őrizte meg idáig a józan eszét.

Az egykori kviddicsjátékos kissé bizonytalan pillantást vetett Perselusra, de aztán, mintha elhatározta volna magát, megszólalt: – Most, hogy minden elrendeződött… – És csak úgy ömlött belőle a szó, hogy a gyerekek, jobban mondva_ bajnokok _mire számíthatnak a továbbiakban.

Elrendeződött? Ez még viccnek is rossz. Ekkora vaskos hazugságot… nyilván mindenki tisztában vele, mekkora csúsztatás az egész, de akkor miért nem szólnak már valamit? Perselusnak minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy visszafogja kitörni készülő véleményét, de még így is fogát csikorgatva tudta csak végighallgatni a párbeszédet. Nincs mese, bíznia kell Dumbledore-ban; az igazgató nyilván úgyis elrendezi majd a helyzetet. Biztos csak azért nem szólalt még meg, mert a megfelelő pillanatra vár. Persze, igaza is van, nem lenne túl szerencsés ennyi idegen jelenlétében tárgyalni Potter részvételéről.

– Igazgató úr, egy szóra legyen szíves – szólalt meg a világ legunottabb hangján, jelezve, semmi, ami Potterrel kapcsolatos, nem lehet annyira fontos, mint bármilyen triviális ügy, amiről esetleg ő maga akar Dumbledore-ral társalogni. Harryre – aki épp Diggory mellett állt, és még mindig kissé zavarodottnak látszott – egy pillantást sem vesztegetett.

– Hát persze, Perselus.

A bájitalmester türelmesen megvárta, míg a zajos társaság elhagyja a szobát, s csak aztán kelt ki magából hangosan.

– Ugye még csak meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy hagyja a fiút indulni a versenyen? – kérdezte, s közben meg volt róla győződve, hogy az igazgatónak van valamiféle terve, de legalább egy jó oka arra, miért nem vétózta meg ezt a képtelen ötletet rögtön, amint szóba került.

– A serleg által a versenyzők felé kialakított mágikus kötelék eltéphetetlen. Harry sokkal rosszabbat is túlélt már…

Perselus elképedten pislantott egyet. Nem hitt a fülének. – Nem Harry dobta a nevét a serlegbe. Az említett kötelék nem vonatkozhat olyasvalakire, aki nem önszántából vállalta a versenyt és annak esetleges következményeit – ellenkezett morgásnak is beillő, hörgő hangon. Csalódott volt az igazgató nemtörődöm hozzáállása miatt.

– Perselus, nem engem, sőt, még csak nem is a Mágiaügyi Minisztert kell meggyőznie az igazáról. Önként tette-e, vagy rákényszerítették, nem számít; csakis a serleg dönti el, valósnak tekinti-e Harry nevezését – magyarázta az igazgató olyan hangon, akárha egy gyermekkel próbálná megértetni a mágikus kötelékek mibenlétét. – Az ősi mágia néha igen bonyolult, néha viszont rendkívül egyszerű szabályokat követ…

– Ha egy jöttment ismeretlen át tudta verni ezt az úgynevezett ősi mágiát, és elérte, hogy a serleg magától jelöljön egy negyedik bajnokot a _Trimágus _Tusára, fel nem foghatom, hogy maga, a nagy hatalmú mágus miért nem képes ugyanerre – ellenkezett Perselus.

– Attól félek, túlbecsüli a képességeimet. A mágikus kötelék, attól a perctől kezdve, hogy a serleg kidobta magából az illető nevét, visszavonhatatlanul életbe lépett. Sem én, sem senki más nem tehetünk ellene semmit.

– Nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni, hogy tehetetlenül széttárja a karját egy ilyen helyzetben. Harry semmiféle mágikus köteléknek nem vetette alá magát, én pedig nem fogom karba tett kézzel nézni, ahogy rákényszerítik ilyesmire. Ha van odakint valaki, aki képes volt átverni a serleget, akkor maga nyilván vissza tudja vonni az egészet, ha megpróbálja – nyakaskodott a bájitalmester. – A fiú tizennégy éves, és a Sötét Nagyúr leghőbb vágya, hogy holtan lássa őt!

– Elég ügyefogyott kísérlet lenne részéről épp a versenyen próbálkozni. A próbákat a Roxfort területén tartjuk, ahol Harry biztonságban érezheti magát.

– Valaki, aki elég erős egy nagy hatalmú mágikus tárgy átveréséhez, az iskolában ólálkodik, és valami ostoba mágikus kötelékre hivatkozva próbálja megölni az én…

– Harry nem a maga fia, Perselus – jegyezte meg csöndesen Dumbledore, kutató, éles tekintetét a másik férfira szegezve, s pillantásában nyoma sem volt a megszokott pajkos csillogásnak, biztos jeleként annak, hogy kezd kijönni a sodrából.

– Nagyon jól tudom, hogy kicsoda ő, Albus! – csattant fel a bájitalmester fogcsikorgatva. – Én vagyok a gondviselője, ő az én felelősségem. Egy tizennégy éves fiú, aki nem fog részt venni ezen a versenyen, és punktum!

– A versenyben való részvétele végleges. Bármennyire csodálom is az aggodalmát, amit a fiú irányába tanúsít, meg kell jegyeznem, azokhoz a szörnyűségekhez képest, amit Harry korábban átélt, ez a verseny sétagalopp lesz a számára.

– Szörnyűségek, amiknek sosem lett volna szabad megtörténniük vele! Már megbocsásson, igazgató úr, de majd egy egész nyaram ráment, hogy megértessem a fiúval, miért nem szabad meggondolatlanul veszélybe sodornia magát, és ez a helyzet mintapéldája annak, amiktől óvni próbálom.

– A jövőre is gondolt? Talán épp azzal készítjük fel legjobban a Voldemorttal esedékes elkerülhetetlen összecsapásra, ha hagyjuk, hogy menjen a maga feje után, és szembenézzen a veszélyekkel – mondta Dumbledore olyan nyugodtan, mintha nem is egy gyerek sorsáról beszélnének éppen.

– Meglehet, hogy amikor legközelebb szembekerül a Nagyúrral, még nem áll majd készen, talán még mindig csak egy tinédzser lesz. Nem hagyom, hogy az ostoba vakmerőség és felesleges önfeláldozás ürügyén eldobja magától az életét.

– Voldemort el fog jönni érte. Ha ez megtörténik, nem lenne jobb, ha úgy nézhetne szembe vele, hogy nem teljesen felkészületlen, és legalább esélye van a győzelemre?

– Ha mindenáron fel akarja készíteni Harryt erre a küzdelemre, hát bízza rám, majd én felkészítem. Azonban amíg iskolába jár, nem engedem, hogy akár a Sötét Nagyúrral, akár mással felelőtlenül harcba bocsátkozzon.

– Attól tartok, kissé eltértünk a tárgytól – jegyezte Dumbledore mintegy elutasítóan, ami persze nem javított Perselus egyre irritáltabb hangulatán.

– Fiatalabb, mint ahogy a szabályok szerint megengedett lenne, nem ő maga dobta a nevét a serlegbe, és nagyon jó okunk van azt hinni, hogy ez egy jól megtervezett kísérlet a fiú életének kioltására.

– Ezzel mind egyetértek, de a tény akkor is tény marad: köti az egyik legősibb mágikus kötelék, s ezen még én sem tudok változtatni.

– De úgy látom, nem is nagyon próbálja – jegyezte meg vádlón Perselus. – Kíváncsi vagyok, Minerva vajon melyikünkkel értene egyet, ha vele is közölnénk ezeket a maga szerint egyértelmű tényeket.

– Csalódott vagyok, hogy képesnek tart ilyesmire. Remélem, nem hiszi, hogy hajlandó lennék Harryt szándékosan bajba sodorni.

– Akárhogy is nézzük, máris két alkalommal volt kénytelen szembenézni a valamilyen formában megjelent Sötét Nagyúrral ezek között a falak között. Black is simán bejutott a kastélyba, amikor még azt hittük, a fiú életére akar törni. Meggyőződésem, hogy ez az egész egyszerűen nem éri meg a kockázatot. Gondviselőjeként nyomatékosan arra kérem, tegyen meg mindent, ami csak a hatalmában áll, hogy Harrynek ne kelljen a Tusán versenyeznie.

– Lenyűgöző, mennyire megváltozott az utóbbi időben, Perselus. – Hogy az idős mágus dicséretnek vagy szemrehányásnak szánta-e a szavait, lehetetlenség volt eldönteni. – Mindent megteszek majd, hogy semmissé tegyem a mágikus köteléket, bár nagyon valószínű, hogy nem fogok sikerrel járni.

A bájitalmester már ezt a nem túl biztató kijelentést is – bár igencsak habozva – győzelemként könyvelte el, főleg, mert úgy érezte, nem nagyon van más választása, mint bízni az igazgató adott szavában. Már az ajtónál járt, amikor Dumbledore utánaszólt:

– Minthogy a gondviselői jogai és a felügyelet Harry felett a legkevésbé sem törvényes, s még inkább nem hivatalosan elfogadott a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium által, azt tanácsolnám, ne próbálja felhasználni ellenem, sem pedig zsarolni vele.

Perselus hátán ennek hallatán hideg borzongás futott végig. – Ezt tekintsem talán fenyegetésnek?

– Isten ments. Csupán szeretném, ha tudná, hányadán állunk. Mindketten ugyanazon az oldalon harcolunk, és nem maga az egyetlen, akinek Harry jóléte az egyik szívügye – felelte az igazgató, s a kedves csillogás ismét ott táncolt a szemében.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry teljesen összezavarodva tette meg a Griffendél-toronyig vezető utat. Ő, mint a Roxfort egyik bajnoka! Persze felötlött benne korábban, hogy vajon milyen érzés lehet Trimágus versenyzőnek lenni, de hogy a valóságban is megtörténjen, azt sosem kívánta magának. Fogalma sem volt, mit várjon a többiektől. Hogy fogadják vajon, amikor belép a portrélyukon? Megvádolják, hogy beledobta a nevét a serlegbe? Sajnos egyetlen mód volt csak rá, hogy választ kapjon ezekre a kérdésekre, legalábbis ha nem akart a folyosón ácsorogni egész éjjel.

Hatalmas ováció rengette meg a levegőt körülötte, ahogy bemászott a szabaddá vált bejáraton, neki pedig sikerült mosolyogva, bólogatva utat törnie a kiabáló sokaság sorfala között. „Hajrá, Harry!" – zengte a kórus, de csak akkor érezte, hogy az őszinte mosoly kényszeredett grimasszá torzul az arcán, amikor néhányan kíváncsian azt kiabálták: – Hogy csináltad?

Boldog volt, hogy griffendéles társai legalább nem dühösek rá, és egészen addig ismételgette, hogy „Nem én dobtam a nevemet a serlegbe… fogalmam sincs, ki lehetett", amíg fel nem fedezte Hermionét a rengeteg izgatott arc között.

– Hermione! Hol van Ron?

– Nem is tudom – felelte bizonytalanul a lány. – Azt hiszem, felment a szobátokba.

– Jó, akkor megyek, és lehívom, hogy tudjunk beszélni. Colin, kérlek, ne! – szólalt meg tiltakozva, már a hálószobák felé vezető lépcsőn felfelé haladva, és sietve eltolta magától a képébe nyomott fényképezőgépet.

Az ajtón belépve első pillantása rögtön barátjára esett, aki az ágynál állt, és éppen pizsamát húzott.

– Hát te meg mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

– Lefekvéshez készülök, miért, minek látszik? – jött a kurta válasz.

– Mindenki odalent van, már kerestelek.

– Ja, bocs, hogy lemaradtam a nagy partydról.

– Fogd már be – tört ki Harry, mert egyre jobban nyugtalanította barátja furcsa viselkedése. – Mi bajod? Hermione odalent vár, hogy meg tudjuk beszélni a dolgokat.

– Ha most akarod elmesélni, hogyan csináltad, azzal elkéstél egy kicsit. Pár napja több értelme lett volna – közölte Ron jéghideg hangon.

– Mármint hogy mit hogyan csináltam? – kérdezett vissza Harry. Bár szíve mélyén pontosan tudta, miről van szó, még pislákolt benne a remény, hogy téved.

– Nagyon jól tudtad, hogy én is szívesen beneveznék! Ha a köpenyt használtad, az alá én is simán befértem volna!

– Elment az eszed? A köpeny nem juttatott volna át a korhatár-vonalon.

– Neked mégis sikerült valahogy – makacskodott Ron. – Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki átélt már egy-két veszélyes kalandot.

– Én nem dobtam a nevem a serlegbe – ismételte Harry, érzése szerint az este folyamán legalább ezredik alkalommal. Amire álmában sem számított, hogy majd pont _Ronnak _lesz kénytelen bizonygatni az igazát.

– Na persze – dörmögte sértetten Ron.

– Idióta vagy, ha elhiszed ezt a baromságot!

– Idiótának neveztél? – kapott a szón a vörös hajú fiú.

– Ha elhiszed ezt a hazugságot, akkor igen, tartom, hogy az vagy! – vágott vissza Harry. Elhatározta, hogy ebben a helyzetben nem fog meghátrálni.

A bejárati ajtó hirtelen kivágódott, másik három hálótársuk pedig zajosan benyomult rajta. A lenti társaság ezek szerint feloszlóban volt, a buli pedig a vége felé közeledett.

– Mi folyik itt? – érdeklődött Seamus, megérezve a feszült légkört.

– Semmi. Én most lefekszem – morogta dühösen Ron, összerántva ágya körül a függönyt.

– Én meg kiszellőztetem egy kicsit a fejem – közölte Harry, a Tekergők Térképe meg a köpenye után kutatva a ládájában. Hogy hihette el Ron ilyen könnyedén, hogy képes volt beledobni a nevét a serlegbe, és mindezt titokban tartani előttük? Elvileg ez a fiú a legjobb barátja! Mivel az utóbbi időben szinte minden nap megfájdult a feje, már meg sem lepődött, amikor a közelgő fájdalomra utaló kellemetlen nyomást érzett a két halántékánál.

– Már éjfél is elmúlt! – szólt utána Neville, de Harry ügyet sem vetett rá.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perselus gyilkos hangulatára való tekintettel, és attól való félelmében, hogy esetleg meg találja átkozni az első szobájába tévedő, mit sem sejtő vállalkozót, óvatosságból erős bűbájt szórt az ajtóra, hogy senki ne zavarhassa aznap éjjel. Ledöbbentette a tény, hogy a Harry életét fenyegető nyilvánvaló veszély ellenére Dumbledore egyszerűen nem hajlandó határozott lépéseket tenni. Mintha nem is venné komolyan a fenyegetést, hogy valaki a kastély falain belül egyértelműen Harry életére tört.

Még mindig az igazgató utolsó megjegyzésén dühöngött, annak ellenére, hogy pontosan tudta, a férfinak egy dologban tényleg igaza van: neki, Perselusnak valójában nincs joga Harry sorsa felett dönteni, a gondviselői státusza pedig nem több puszta formaságnál. Dumbledore azonban hiába próbált óvatosan fogalmazni, Perselus elég fenyegetést hallott már életében, hogy felismerjen egyet, ha azt a képébe vágják. Egyetlen nyárral korábban még feltétlen tisztelettel adózott az idős mágusnak, hiszen a férfi mindenben betartotta az adott szavát: adott neki egy második esélyt, kiállt mellette, és mindenki előtt hallgatott a Lilyhez fűződő kapcsolatáról. Most azonban kezdte megérteni, hogy a Dumbledore iránt érzett tiszteletét lassan felülírja egy új érzés: a Harry iránti hűség.

Igen, Harry védelme most már a _kötelessége_. Albus kérésére fogadta meg, hogy megóvja a fiút, de valójában mindig is Lilyért tette. Úgy érezte, pontosan tudja, a nő milyen jövőt szánt volna a fiának, és nyilván sosem kívánta, hogy Harry feláldozza a gyerekkorát a nagyobb jó érdekében. Igen, Lily az életét áldozta ezért a fiúért, és ő, Perselus ugyanezt fogja tenni, ha arra kerül a sor. Senki nem fogja Harryt a veszély szájába lökni, amíg ő itt van, hogy ezt megakadályozza. Ha a fiúnak edzésre van szüksége, hogy felkészüljön a rá váró megpróbáltatásokra, hát kapja meg, de csakis Perselus elgondolása és ellenőrzése szerint. Formaság-e a gondviselői szerepe vagy sem, meg fogja óvni ezt a tinédzsert nemcsak a Sötét Nagyúrtól, de az ilyen Albus Dumbledore-félék mesterkedéseitől is.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry mérgelődve állt a Piton szobája előtti folyosón, és az üres falat bámulta; az átkozott ajtó nem engedte be többé! Mikor eljött a Griffendél-toronyból, azonnal a pincetermek felé vette az irányt. Biztos volt benne, hogy a bájitalmester most nem fogja elküldeni, hiszen a Tusa nagyon is valós fenyegetésnek számított, Piton pedig azt mondta, ha bármi komolyabb gondja van, nyugodtan felkeresheti. Előhalászta talárja mélyéről a Tekergők Térképét, hogy ellenőrizze, a férfi egyáltalán a szobájában van-e. Nem sok értelme lenne idelenn ácsorogni, ha a bájitaltan tanár még a többi oktatóval diskurál a tanári szobában. De nem! Mégiscsak odabenn van; a térképen alig pár milliméterrel áll az apró „Harry" feliratú pötty mellett. Bekopogott, bár nagyon óvatosan, mivel nem szerette volna, ha a férfi rögtön letámadja, amiért nem tud elég diszkrét lenni. Piton nem mozdult, és Harry meredten bámulta a pöttyét a térképen, csak hogy biztos legyen benne, nem tévedett. Ismét kopogott, most kicsit hangosabban, de semmiféle válasz nem érkezett…

Feldühödve döngetni kezdte az ajtót az öklével, s közben arra gondolt, idelenn úgysem járkál senki éjnek évadján, így nem kell a felfedezéstől tartania. Átkozott Piton! Átkozott Ron! Addig dörömbölt, amíg teljesen ki nem jött a sodrából, frusztrációját pedig egy falra küldött, jól irányzott rúgással próbálta levezetni. Ahogy hangosan káromkodva és fél lábon ugrálva körbetáncolta a folyosót, végső elhatározásra jutott.

_Hát jó, ennyi. Nekem ebből elegem van!_

Nem csinálhatja ezt tovább. Piton úgysem segít neki; se Malfoyjal, se a Tusával, se semmi mással kapcsolatban nem hallgatja meg többé. Ő, Harry pedig nem olyan ostoba, hogy ilyen egyértelmű célzást elengedjen a füle mellett.

Dühöngve, és még a korábbinál is sokkal rosszabb hangulatban trappolt vissza a Griffendél-torony felé, majdnem frontálisan ütközve Mordonnal, aki épp befordult egy sarkon. Meglepettem felszisszent, s rémült, nagyra tágult szemekkel bámult a hasonló megdöbbenést tanúsító professzorra. Ha nem lett volna ekkora bajban, Harry talán még el is nevette volna magát, annyira komikus volt a másik arckifejezése azzal a tökéletesen kerek, mágikus szemmel. Lassan elhátrált, s közben azzal biztatta magát, hogy a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt úgysem láthatja Mordon, így semmi oka az aggodalomra, minden a legnagyobb rendben van. A férfi biztos eltűnődik majd, mi volt ez az egész, de a végén ráfogja majd egy szellemre, vagy valami…

– Figyelj, hogy hová lépsz, Potter. És nyugodtan leveheted azt a köpenyt – recsegte az ex-auror.

– Igen, uram. Maga keresztüllát rajta?

– Nem sok minden kerüli el ennek a figyelmét – mutatott savanyú képpel a mágikus szemgolyóra. – Nem kellene éjszaka mászkálnod a folyosón, Potter, főleg nem neked. Valaki odakint nagyon szeretne elkapni téged. Gondolkodj el ezen – javasolta sötét arckifejezéssel, amitől Harry ereiben megfagyott a vér. A mindig biztonságosnak hitt Roxfort hirtelen nem is tűnt annyira veszélytelennek.

– Értettem, köszönöm, uram – hadarta Harry, és remélve, hogy megússza büntetés nélkül, a lehető leggyorsabban elsietett a másik közeléből.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mire visszaért a hálóterembe, már mindenki az igazak álmát aludta, de neki sajnos nem nagyon sikerült követni a példájukat. Rosszul aludt, állandóan forgolódott, és a fejfájása is teljes erővel visszatért. Magába döntötte a bájital maradékát, amit még Hermione kért neki Madam Pomfreytól korábban, mert a lány már nem bírta nézni az állandó szenvedését. Most azonban a bájital sem segített; elvette ugyan a fájdalom élét néhány percre, de az újult erővel támadt fel megint, amikor Harry már éppen elszenderedett volna.

A kimerültség, frusztráció és düh így együttesen túlságosan megviselték ahhoz, hogy el tudjon aludni, s addig-addig forgolódott és dobálta magát, míg egyszer csak ijedten levegő után kapott; a sebhelye felparázslott, ő pedig hiába suttogta maga elé, hogy „Jaj, ne", semmit sem tehetett a mostanra annyira ismerős égető fájdalom ellen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Másnap reggelre egészen világosan határozott két dolgot illetően: egy, ő és Ron mostantól nem beszélnek egymással; és kettő, nem fog Pitonhoz rohanni, csak mert megfájdult a sebhelye. Inkább ír róla Siriusnak. Az ötletet, miszerint magának Dumbledore-nak számol be az esetről, már korábban elvetette; mióta a mágus mindenáron vissza akarta küldeni Dursleyékhez, nem bízott benne eléggé egy ilyen bizalmas beszélgetéshez. Mivel még maga Piton is helytelennek tartotta az igazgató ezen elhatározását, Harry nem volt meggyőződve róla, jó ötlet lenne-e hozzá menni a problémáival.

– Mindketten nevetségesen viselkedtek! Kérlek, szólaljatok már meg! – rimánkodott nekik Hermione, miután a két fiú a lehető legfagyosabb csendben tette meg az utat a Nagyterembe, a reggelihez menet.

– Majd akkor beszélek Ronnal, ha beismeri, hogy marha volt, és nem én tettem a nevem a serlegbe.

– Már ezelőtt is egy csomó mindenből kihagytál minket, az pedig, hogy te dobtad a neved a serlegbe, elég nyilvánvaló volt mindenki számára, amikor az a cetli kirepült belőle!

– Miből hagytalak ki benneteket?

– Mindketten tudjuk, hogy régóta titkolsz előlünk valamit, ráadásul Malfoynak is egyedül estél neki a múltkor.

– Nem jókedvemben „estem neki", és ha te ilyen fogalmakat táplálsz a barátságról, hát nagyon örülök, hogy Neville volt velem aznap este, és nem te! – vágott vissza Harry rosszindulatúan, de még így is meglepődött, amikor Ron nem Hermione mellé ült le, hanem inkább áttrappolt Fredhez és George-hoz. – Mit értett az alatt, hogy _mindketten _tudjátok? – támadta le a lányt, amint Ron eltűnt a képből.

– Mondtam neki valamit korábban, de Ron teljesen félreértelmezte, és most úgy tálalta neked, hogy köze sincs az eredeti mondanivalómhoz. Én csak annyit mondtam, hogy látszólag jár valami a fejedben, amit eddig még nem osztottál meg velünk. Sokat tűnődtem rajta, mi lehet a baj, mert nem rád vall, hogy így viselkedsz. Nem akartam semmibe beleavatkozni, egyszerűen aggódtam érted.

– Nem kell aggódnod, különben sem akarok még veled is veszekedni.

– Az jó, mert én sem akarok veled – közölte a lány határozottan, majd rögtön utána elmosolyodott.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bár a griffendélesek szerencsére az ő oldalára álltak, ugyanez már nem volt elmondható a többi ház diákjairól. A mardekáros és hugrabugos tanulók nyíltan viselték a „Szurkolj Cedric Diggorynak, a Roxfort igazi bajnokának" feliratú kitűzőket, de még néhány hollóhátasnál is látott hasonlókat. Malfoy egyenesen ragyogott a boldogságtól, amikor Harry elég korán jelent meg a következő bájitaltan óra előtt a pinceteremben ahhoz, hogy a mardekáros fiú jól láthatóan bemutassa legújabb találmányát; a saját kezűleg általa elbűvölt Diggorys kitűzőket, amin immár időről-időre a „Potter, a bénák bajnoka" felirat villant fel. A találmányt minden mardekáros büszkén viselte a pulóverére tűzve.

Hermione megnyugtató mozdulattal barátja karjára tette a kezét. – Ne törődj velük – motyogta, aggódva, hogy a fiú esetleg kijön a sodrából, és megint bajba keveredik.

– Ne törődjek vele? – szajkózta, tágra nyílt szemmel végigjáratva tekintetét a helyiségen. – Már hogy ne törődnék vele, hiszen ez fantasztikus!

– Tessék? – Hermione pillantásából Harry arra tippelt, a lány lassan háborodottnak tartja.

– Hát nem érted? Mostantól legalább senki nem fogja emlegetni Dursleyéket. Az a pletyka elavult, már alig emlékeznek rá. Ráadásul túlságosan lefoglalja őket, hogy a Tusára való állítólagos benevezésem miatt utáljanak. Még _kitűzőket _is csináltak! – örült Harry olyan elégedett fejjel, mintha a „Potter, bénák bajnoka" feliratok jelentenék a megoldást minden problémájára.

– Hát, abban talán igazad van, hogy mostanra elévült a dursleys pletyka, nem mintha az korábban hírnek számított volna.

– Mindegy, bármit akart is az illető elérni azzal, hogy a nevemet a serlegbe dobta, legalább valami jó is származott belőle. Persze, ha leszámítjuk azt az aprócska tényt, hogy valószínűleg ezzel a nevezéssel a halálos ítéletemet írta alá.

– Ne mondj ilyeneket, Harry! Dumbledore professzor úgysem hagyná, hogy ilyesmi megtörténjen.

– Lehet, hogy Ronnak is szerezned kéne egy ilyen kitűzőt…

– Ne csináld, Harry, inkább próbálj beszélni vele.

– Nem nekem kéne próbálkoznom. Ő vádolt meg azzal, hogy én tettem a serlegbe azt a cetlit.

– Igazából nem hiszi el, hogy tényleg így volt, csak… emlékszel még, mennyire izgatott és majdnem boldog volt, amikor mindenki csodálta, hogy Sirius Black jelent meg az ágya szélénél?

– Persze, emlékszem.

– Ő lett a nap fénypontja, mindenki rá figyelt, és ez nagyon sokat jelentett neki. Te, a legjobb barátja a varázsvilág egyik leghíresebb embere vagy, a testvérei a népszerű _Fred és George, _sőt, még a többi bátyja is legalább prefektus volt, vagy valami… – Hangja elhalt, amikor Piton belépett a terembe, de fojtott hangon azért még Harry felé suttogta. – Féltékeny rád, hát nem érted?

– Ms. Granger, befejezte a diskurálást, vagy szeretne újabb tíz pont levonást a Griffendéltől, amiért maga miatt nem tudtam időben elkezdeni az órát? – érdeklődött Piton a tanári asztal mellől.

Rögtön igazságtalan, jellemző. Ő maga is késett öt percet, mégis Hermionéra kenné a dolgot.

– Semmi oka, hogy féltékeny legyen rám – sziszegte vissza Harry, nem törődve Piton figyelmeztetésével.

– Büntetőmunka, Potter. Az új státuszod, mint bajnok, máris annyira a fejedbe szállt, hogy nem hallod, amikor utasítalak valamire?

– Nem adott semmiféle utasítást. Azt kérdezte, befejeztük-e a diskurálást, és én még nem fejeztem be. – Piton vészjóslóan villogó szemmel elindult feléje, de már útközben azt sziszegte.

– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, és minden hangért, amit engedély nélkül kiejtesz a szádon, újabb húsz lesz belőle. Mr. Potternek köszönhetően ma mindenki úgy dolgozik, mintha vizsgán lenne, vagyis teljesen egyedül, és a lehető legnagyobb csendben. Instrukciók a táblán, fogjatok hozzá!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Mi volt ez az értelmetlen jelenet korábban? – csapta be Piton egy pálcaintéssel az ajtót az utolsó távozó diák után.

– Vacsorázni kell mennem.

– Igen, a vacsora valóban fontos, de egyelőre nem mész sehova.

– A barátaim aggódni fognak, ha nem találnak – jegyezte meg Harry, de miközben kézbe vette táskáját, szíve fájdalmasan megsajdult a gondolatra, hogy ez Ronra valószínűleg már nem vonatkozik.

– Majd elmesélheted nekik, hogy az este nagyobbik részét azzal töltötted, hogy megmagyaráztad nekem ezt a végtelenül ostoba viselkedésedet – dörrent Piton hangja, Harry pedig meglepett jajdulással földre ejtette a táskáját, aminek a fogantyúja hirtelen forrón felparázslott.

– Héj! – méltatlankodott, de Piton minden további szó nélkül magához bűvölte, és az íróasztala mögé rejtette a dolgait. – Nem bánom, adjon még több büntetést, vagy vonjon le inkább pontokat. – Harry legszívesebben már a táskáját is itthagyta volna, csak ne kelljen tovább maradnia.

– Légy szíves, ne akard nekem megmondani, mit csináljak – morogta a férfi, majd az íróasztallal szemközti székre mutatott. – Ülj le. Ezt a beszélgetést nem áll szándékomban elkapkodni.

– Igazság szerint eléggé elfoglalt vagyok – jegyezte meg kissé gúnyosan Harry, a Piton-féle gunyorosságot utánozva, reményei szerint meglehetősen élethűen. Ha a bájitaltan tanár azt hiszi, bármikor akar gondviselőset játszani, Harry majd asszisztál hozzá, hát nagyon téved. Pitonnak nincs ideje rá? Jó. De akkor neki se lesz ideje Pitonra.

– Hogy mondtad? – A tanár a jelek szerint nem hitt a fülének.

– Talán inkább tegnap kellett volna elcsípnie, ha már annyira beszélgetni akar, tekintve, hogy majdnem itt öregedtem meg az ajtaja előtt, mégsem engedett be!

– Tessék?

– Többé nem tudok bejutni magamtól a körletébe, de maga, ahelyett, hogy beengedett volna, hagyta, hogy odakint dörömböljek. És ne is tagadja, mert _tudom, _hogy idebent volt! – Próbált nem túl sértettnek hangzani, pedig a szíve mélyén rettenetesen fájt neki a dolog.

Piton arcán különös kifejezés suhant át, s aztán majdnem hadarva szólalt meg. – Nem szeretnélek kirekeszteni…

– Ha! – hahotázott Harry keserűen. – Hetek óta kutyába se vesz! Csak akkor beszél hozzám, ha valamiért le akar szúrni!

– Nem erről van szó…

– De igen! – üvöltötte a fiú egyre hangosabban, már-már toporzékolva. – Ha idejövök, hogy beszélgessünk, maga elhajt, mint a legyet! Siriusszal nem diskurálhatok magáról, Remus pedig túl elfoglalt, hogy velem foglalkozzon. Szükségem volt magára, amikor Malfoy nem hagyott békén, meg tegnap is a Tusa miatt, de már nem kell, elmehet a francba! Mást se csinál, csak mindig ordibál velem, és ha most a Tusa miatt vonna kérdőre, akkor közlöm, hogy nem kértem senkit, hogy dobja helyettem a nevet a serlegbe…

– Tudom, hogy nem tetted… _nyugodj le végre! _– próbált Piton közbevágni, de arca riadt kifejezést öltött.

– Büntessen meg, tessék csak! – tombolt tovább Harry. – Ha így fog viselkedni, nem akarom, hogy a gondviselőm legyen, inkább visszamegyek Dursleyékhez. Ők legalább meg sem próbálnak úgy tenni, mintha kedvelnének, csak hogy utána hirtelen meggondolják magukat. Szánalmas vagyok! Egész végig próbáltam kitalálni, mit csináltam rosszul, és azt hittem… – Itt megakadt. Borzalmasan érezte magát, amiért így viselkedett, de magyarázkodni sem akart a férfinak. – Maga volt, aki azt mondta, szívesen lát engem, és maga volt, aki azt hangoztatta, bármikor eljöhetek beszélgetni. Nem lett volna szabad elérnie, hogy mindezt el is higgyem, ha egyszer annyira nem akart a közelemben lenni – mondta elcsukló hangon.

Piton meredten bámult rá, és határozottan döbbentnek tűnt, mint aki nem találja a szavakat. Mély csend borult a szobára. Amikor a bájitalmester végül megszólalt, az ő hangja is reszelős volt az érzelmektől.

– Te semmit nem csináltál rosszul. Nincs mentségem, és nem tudok… – Ekkor vette észre, hogy összevissza beszél, és szünetet tartott, hogy kitalálja, hogyan kéne folytatnia. Aztán egyszer csak, mint aki hirtelen megvilágosodott, arca zord lett, de eltökélt, ahogy megszólalt. – Bocsánatot kérek.

– Tessék? – Harry biztosra vette, hogy ez megint csak valami ostoba tréfa.

– Nem számítottam rá, hogy a viselkedésem ennyire megvisel téged.

– Vagyis csak egy kicsit fel akart dühíteni?

– Nem akartalak feldühíteni, sem pedig megbántani téged. Valamiféle ostoba indoktól vezérelve azt hittem, ez a legjobb megoldás, de látszólag hatalmasat tévedtem.

– Miért hitte, hogy az a legjobb nekem, ha rám se hederít és figyelmen kívül hagy? Korábban épp eleget éltem olyanokkal, akik nem törődtek velem.

– Tudom, hogy így volt – vágott közbe Piton, bár mindenféle él nélkül. – Feltételeztem, sokkal boldogabb lennél, ha helyettem inkább Lupinnal és a keresztapáddal fűződne szorosabbra a kapcsolatod. Vannak dolgok, amiknél nem vagyok a legjobb helyzetben ahhoz, hogy… amiket nem tudok úgy és olyan mértékben nyújtani neked, mint ők ketten. Arra gondoltam, ha nem találkozom veled annyit, talán úgy próbálod majd betölteni az utánam támadt űrt, hogy közelebb kerülsz hozzájuk.

– De én csak annyit szerettem volna, ha minden ugyanúgy folytatódik, mint nyáron volt. Soha nem akartam semmi többet – felelte Harry összezavarodva, bár még mindig kicsit idegesen. Miért hiszi, hogy ha nem beszélnek egymással, attól ő boldogabb lesz? Piton talán örülne ilyesminek, de hozzá meg nem is illene a széles jókedv. – Korábban mindig húzódozott, amikor elmentem velük valahová, és velük múlattam az időt. Miből gondolta hirtelen, hogy ők jobb gondviselők lennének magánál?

– Soha, egyetlen pillanatra sem akartam feladni a gyámszerepet fölötted, mióta elhatároztam, hogy elvállalom. De úgy gondolom, többet érdemelsz, mint amit én adni tudok neked – válaszolta Piton komoly hangon, majd fáradtan beletúrt a hajába. – Mindegy, hiba volt, hogy úgy viselkedtem veled, ahogy. Te az én felelősségem vagy, azok az idióták pedig úgy tűnik, nem képesek semmi olyat nyújtani, amit én nem.

– Mire gondol? – ráncolta a homlokát Harry.

– Érzelmi támogatásra – bökte ki Piton, látszólag kényelmetlenül érezve magát.

– Oh.

A férfi most biztosan abban a hitben van, hogy mindent rendesen elmagyarázott, Harry azonban még mindig nem értette a dolgot, véleménye szerint ugyanis nem volt az egésznek se füle, se farka. Micsoda hülye ötlet, hogy Piton úgy akarja közelebb hozni őt Siriushoz meg Remushoz, hogy közben utálatoskodik vele. Már úgyis levelezik velük, és a dolgok normál állása szerint inkább az lenne logikus, ha a férfi megutáltatni próbálná vele a másik kettőt (de Siriust mindenképpen), nem pedig fordítva. A fiú egyáltalán nem értette, mi folyik itt tulajdonképpen, főleg, mivel Piton határozottan úgy tűnt, mint aki borzasztóan sajnálja, amit tett.

– Komolyan gondoltam a bocsánatkérést; nem lett volna szabad elfordulnom tőled, amikor ennyire szükséged volt a támogatásomra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

– Értem. Akkor pontosan miért is akart most beszélni velem? – váltott témát hirtelen Harry.

Perselus elkomorodott; a fiú még mindig zaklatottnak, és határozottan elveszettnek tűnt. Az sem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a másik egy szóval sem mondta, hogy megbocsát neki. Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy ezúttal talán még annál is komolyabb a helyzet, mint amikor látogatóba ment Malfoyékhoz – lehet, hogy örökre elveszítette a bizalmat, aminek kiépítésén annyit fáradozott.

Bolond volt, amikor azt hitte, tudja, mi Harrynek a legjobb. Épp ezért vonakodott annak idején elvállalni a gondviselői szerepet a fiú fölött, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy valószínűleg pontosan ilyen ostoba baklövéseket fog elkövetni. Hibát hibára halmozott, mindegyik súlyosabb volt, mint az előző, és ő mindig egyre rosszabbul érezte magát miattuk. Bűnösnek érezte magát, és ez egyáltalán nem volt kellemes érzés.

Uramisten, ha Harrynek már az is megfordult a fejében, hogy inkább visszamenne a rokonaihoz, mekkora lehetett a baklövése? Mit tett?

– Uram? – próbálkozott a fiú, válaszra várva.

– Az igazgató igyekszik valamilyen módszert találni, hogy ne kelljen részt venned a próbákon. Ha van rá mód, ő biztos meg fogja találni.

Harry elkerekedett szemmel bámult rá. – De azt hittem, nincs választásom. Eltéphetetlen mágikus kötelékek, meg minden.

– Kötelék, amelyet nem önszántadból engedtél létrejönni. Kötelék, melynek elvileg három diákot és ezáltal három iskola részvételét kellene megerősítenie a versenyben. A rendet megbolygatta valaki, én pedig nem látok rá okot, Albus Dumbledore miért ne tudná visszacsinálni az egészet – magyarázta Perselus növekvő dühvel, mivel mindig elkapta az ideg, ha az igazgató makacssága szóba került.

– De akkor még egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy megúszom, igaz? – kérdezett vissza fancsali ábrázattal Harry.

– Az igazgató nem száz százalékig biztos benne, hogy képes lesz semmissé tenni a köteléket. Rajta leszek, hogy minden lehetségest megtegyen az érdekedben.

– Mi lesz, ha Dumbledore nem talál megoldást?

– Akkor minden előnyre szükséged lesz, és ezt meg is fogom adni neked. A csalástól sem riadok vissza, ha épp arra lesz szükség. Bárki dobta is bele a neved abba a serlegbe, nagyot téved, ha azt hiszi, így képes lesz megölni téged.

– Attól félek, az emberek gyanakodni fognak, ha hirtelen szuperül kezdek teljesíteni…

– Nem érdekel, mit gondolnak mások! Az érdekel, hogy a lehető legjobban felkészítselek ezekre a próbákra, és minden végtagod a helyén legyen, amikor végzel. – Nagy levegőt vett, aztán így folytatta. – Remélem, mondanom sem kell, hogy a lehető legóvatosabban közlekedj a kastélyban, és ne mászkálj éjjel a folyosókon.

– De akkor hogyan beszéljek magával? – húzta el a száját durcásan Harry.

– Majd kitalálok valamit.

– Na persze – morogta a fiú, és látszott rajta, hogy egy szavát sem hiszi.

– Harry! – szólt rá Perselus szemrehányóan. – Ígérem, még ma kifundálok valamit – mondta, próbálva visszatartani egy kitörni készülő, mély sóhajt. – Bárki dobta is a neved a serlegbe, minden bizonnyal vagy bentlakó, vagy gyakori vendég a kastélyban. Nehogy megpróbáld megkeresni az illetőt! Az az én dolgom. Légy óvatos, és ha bármi furcsát észreveszel, azonnal gyere hozzám.

– Jó, persze. Tartsam magam távol a bajtól, és jöjjek ide, ha valamit észreveszek. Felfogtam – nyugtázta komoran Harry. – Azt hiszem, valamit már most el kéne mondanom – kezdte, bár egyértelműen vonakodva. – És csak ma reggel vettem észre, szóval nehogy rögtön kiakadjon itt nekem. Vannak mostanában ezek a fejfájásaim, de egyáltalán nem olyanok, mint amikor még magánál laktam. Sokkal jobban hasonlítanak egy egyszerű fejfájásra, ezért is nem foglalkoztam velük korábban, de feltűnt, hogy semmiféle bájital nem hatásos ellenük, és a fájdalom olyan, mintha a sebhelyemből indulna ki.

– Milyen gyakran tapasztalod őket?

– Nem minden nap, sokkal inkább olyankor, amikor ideges vagyok valami miatt – vont vállat Harry.

– Azt állítottad, a bájitalok nem működnek. Hogy szoktad elmulasztani őket?

– Általában magától elmúlik egy idő után.

– És éjszakánként? Előfordult, hogy fájós fejjel aludtál el, és furcsa álmaid voltak?

– Hát, igazából ezért is vettem észre, hogy valami nem stimmel… múlt este egy kicsit feldúlt voltam, meg a fejem is fájt, és hiába próbáltam elaludni, csak egyre rosszabb lett. Ráadásul határozottan a sebhelyemből jött a fájdalom.

– Ekkor döntöttél úgy, hogy felkeresel engem? – kérdezte Piton, némi bűntudattal.

– Igen, de még utána is fájt, hogy visszamentem aludni.

– És most?

– Most mi?

– Most is fáj a fejed?

– Nem, most épp nem.

Piton eltűnődött. Nem volt könnyű arra gondolnia, hogy majdnem elsiklott efölött, sőt, hosszú ideje nem is tud semmiről, csak mert nem volt hajlandó kommunikálni a fiúval. Nem baj, bármennyire érzi is hibásnak magát, jobban teszi, ha most inkább a problémára koncentrál. Ezek a tünetek, főleg, ha alapul veszi a Harry sebhelyével kapcsolatos nyári eseményeket, igen különösnek tűntek. Szeretett volna még egy próbát tenni, hogy lássa, hogyan reagál a fiú a bájitalokra, teljesen érthetetlennek tűnt ugyanis a számára, hogy a főzetek egyszer működtek, egyszer meg egyáltalán nem használtak semmit.

– Jobb lenne, ha ma éjjel a régi szobádban aludnál a körletemben – mondta végül, pár percnyi gondolkodás után

– Miért?

– Jó esély van rá, hogy ma is tapasztalsz majd hasonlót, tekintve a jelenlegi lelkiállapotodat. Szeretném kitalálni, hogyan lehetne hatásosan kezelni a tüneteidet, mielőtt hagyom, hogy magad küzdj meg velük.

– A többiek észre fogják venni, hogy nem megyek vissza a toronyba.

– Az igazgató bizonyára beszél majd a házvezető tanároddal, miután közöltem vele a tényeket.

– Akkor rendben.

– Használd a Hop-hálózatot, úgy menj át a szobámba. Amint beszéltem az igazgatóval, én is utánad megyek.

Harry sóhajtott, de egyetlen szó nélkül követte az utasításait.

Hogy nem vette észre eddig, hogy a cselekedeteinek ilyen komoly következményeik lesznek Harryre nézve? Azzal áltatta magát, hogy nem lesz képes vállalni a felelősséget, ami azzal jár, hogy boldoggá tegye a fiút. Azt hitte, ha eldobja magától ezt a terhet, azzal valamiféle szívességet tesz neki. Ez viszont hatalmas tévedés volt; Harry többé biztos nem fogja tétlenül, szótlanul végighallgatni, ha a jövőben hasonló módon próbálja őt megsebezni. _Az ilyen logikát csak egy olyan majdnem őrült engedheti meg magának, mint amilyen Dumbledore._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

– Ha máris eredményekre vágyik, mindössze egyetlen nap után, attól tartok, csalódást kell okoznom – közölte az igazgató, de ennek ellenére udvariasan az egyik székre mutatott, majd ő maga is helyet foglalat az íróasztala mögött. Vizslató tekintete Perselus arcát kutatta; semmi kétség, nyilván újabb dührohamra számított.

A bájitalmester megfeszülő állkapoccsal nézett szembe vele, felkészülve egy újabb vitára.

– Igaza volt tegnap, valóban egy oldalon állunk, de! Azzal az ötlettel már egyáltalán nem tudok azonosulni, hogy feláldozná Harry boldogságát egy jóslat, meg a háború miatt, holott talán enélkül is győzedelmeskedhetnénk. A fiú így is nagyon bátor és megbízható, már most mások biztonságát helyezi előtérbe a magáé helyett. Amire ebben a helyzetben leginkább szüksége van, hogy valaki felkészítse, és gondoskodjon arról, hogy a bátorsága nem fordul át meggondolatlanságba.

– Harry egy különleges fiatalember, ráadásul nagyon szerencsés, hogy maga ennyire szívén viseli a sorsát, azonban azt kell mondanom, a varázsereje sosem lesz elegendő ahhoz, hogy legyőzze Voldemortot. Akármennyit edzene is vele, sosem tudná eléggé felkészíteni.

– Annyit mégis el tudnék érni, hogy legalább meg tudja védeni magát, és túlélhesse a háborút. – Perselus biztató jelnek könyvelte el, hogy az igazgató legalább megfontolja a javaslatait, és úgy határozott, nem feszegeti tovább a témát.

– Harry ma éjjel nem megy vissza a Griffendél-toronyba; az én körletemben fog aludni. Furcsa fejfájásokról számolt be nekem. Azt mondta, úgy érzi, mintha a sebhelyéből származnának, azonban nem követik a megszokott mintát, amit a nyár folyamán én is megfigyeltem.

– Valóban? Pontosan hogyan írta le Harry ezeket a fejfájásokat?

Perselus elmesélte, amit Harrytől hallott, arról azonban, hogy ő maga mit gondol a fiú tüneteiről, mélyen hallgatott. Szerette volna előbb meghallgatni, hogy Dumbledore mit mond a dologról; bármennyire nem értett egyet a férfival néha, azt el kellett ismernie, hogy az idős mágus briliáns elme.

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy Voldemort miatt érez fájdalmat, efelől semmi kétségem nincs.

– De akkor miért különböznek ennyire a tünetei? Először nem is volt képes megkülönböztetni ezt a fájdalmat egy átlagos fejfájástól.

– Talán egy szándékos, ámde óvatos próbálkozás Voldemort részéről? Harry legutóbbi rohama kivételesen heves volt, nem igaz?

– Igen, miután megnyitottam az elméjét a Sötét Nagyúr előtt. _Még egy ostoba hiba részemről _– gondolta magában keserűen.

– Meglehet, hogy csupán szerencsétlen volt az időzítés, és éppen akkor érte a támadás, amikor legkevésbé tudott védekezni ellene. Arra gyanakszom, Voldemort tudatában van a kettejük közötti kapcsolatnak, vagy legalábbis megérzett valamit Harry legutóbbi rohama során.

– De nem hiszi, hogy képes hatalmába keríteni a fiú elméjét?

– Ha a feltevésem helyes, akkor nem. Úgy vélem, Tom csupán próbálgatja ezt a köteléket, talán tudja, talán nem, hogy valójában mi ez. Test nélkül nem túl valószínű, hogy elég erős lenne egy igazi támadáshoz, pláne nem ahhoz, hogy teljesen hatalmába kerítse Harry elméjét.

– És ha mégsincs igaza? Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy csak úgy ki-be járkáljon Harry fejébe.

– Természetesen nem. Gondolom, már tudja is, mit fogok javasolni.

– Okklumencia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mikor a körletébe lépett, Harryt a kanapén ülve, és eléggé mogorva hangulatban találta. Egy tinédzser látványos és gyerekes szenvedése általában nem ütötte különösebben szíven, még akkor sem, ha ő maga volt nevezett állapot okozója. Most azonban, mivel hibásnak érezte magát, hogy hagyta a dolgokat idáig fajulni, erősen elgondolkozott, hogyan enyhíthetne Harry rossz hangulatán.

Emlékezve, hogy a fiú mindig szívesen segített neki főzni a nyáron, óvatosan megszólalt. – Megyek, és készítek magunknak valami vacsorát. Szívesen venném, ha esetleg segítenél. – _Szívesen. _Elég sokat mondogatta mostanában a fiúnak, hogy szívesen látja a házban, hogy szívesen ez és szívesen az… Harry azonban látszólag a legkevésbé sem érezte, hogy Perselus szívesen látná maga körül. Keserűen nyugtázta magában, hogy az elmúlt időszakban valószínűleg sikeresen megcáfolt a viselkedésével minden pozitív dolgot, amit valaha mondott a fiúnak.

Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodónak tűnt, nyilván fontolgatta, elfogadja-e az ajánlatot vagy sem, de végül kurta biccentéssel követte őt a konyhába.

– Mit mondott Dumbledore? – érdeklődött Harry, miközben Perselus a pultra bűvölte a hozzávalókat, és szétosztotta őket maguk között.

– Meg kell tanulnod az okklumenciát, inkább előbb, mint később. Ez természetesen azt jelenti, hogy sok időt kell majd a Griffendél-toronytól távol töltened, ezt pedig nem lesz egyszerű megmagyarázni. Az lesz a legjobb, ha úgy teszel, és mindenkinek azt mondod, hogy az igazgató fog tanítani téged, de valójában hozzám jársz majd, és minden alkalom után nálam töltöd az éjszakát, hogy figyelhessek rád, amikor az agyad leginkább ki van téve a támadásoknak.

– Vagyis folytatnunk kellett volna az okklumenciát, pontosan úgy, ahogy korábban javasoltam.

– Így utólag belegondolva, valóban jobb lett volna. Igazság szerint most sem tanítanálak rá, ha látnánk más lehetőséget arra, hogy megvédd magad. Fájdalmas volt látni azt a már-már kínzással felérő szenvedést, amit a legutóbbi kísérletünk okozott neked.

– Én nem bántam volna, ha folytatjuk.

– Nem a te megítélésed számít.

– Inkább az nem számít, hogy én mit gondolok.

– Nem ezt mondtam. Amíg nincs valami átkozottul jó indok, addig nem szívesen tennélek ki megint ekkora fájdalomnak. Kiabáltál és tehetetlen voltál a kínnal szemben, Harry; elképzelni sem tudom, miért akartad annyira folytatni.

– Mert nem akartam, hogy megtörténjen, ami lám, meg is történt! Szerettem volna több időt együtt tölteni magával, nehogy elfelejtse, milyen jól kijöttünk korábban, vagy hogy már nem utál úgy, mint régen.

– Nem kell emlékeztetned rá, hogy ne utáljalak. Nem gyűlöletből, vagy azért viselkedtem úgy, mert nem kedvellek. Épp csak úgy gondoltam, azzal teszek jót neked, ha így cselekszem.

– Számomra ez akkor is felfoghatatlan, érti? – tört ki Harry bosszúsan.

– Hát persze, hogy nem érted, azért, mert nincs értelme. Csupán rosszul ítéltem meg a dolgokat, Harry. Én így látom; megígértem, hogy gondoskodok rólad, és közben eltökéltem valamit: elérem, hogy amit én nem tudok megadni neked, valami módon mégis megkapd valahogyan. Nem vettem észre, hogy pont az ellenkező hatást érem el, mint amit szerettem volna.

– Néha azt hiszem, azért beszél talányokban, hogy véletlenül se értsem, mire akar kilyukadni.

– Próbáltam elérni, hogy tinédzseréveid további részét boldogan élhesd le, és nem vettem észre, hogy az ellenkezőjét csinálom.

– Oh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry úgy érezte, Piton továbbra is határozottan zavarosan fogalmaz, viszont bocsánatot kért, ami igenis jólesett. Hogy mit várna még pontosan a férfitól, azt nem tudta, de világosan érezte, hogy még nincsenek teljesen rendben.

– Akkor most mit csináljak?

– Nem muszáj segítened, ha nem akarsz. – Harry csak ekkor vette észre, hogy talán egy kicsit túl keményen fogalmazott ahhoz képest, hogy a vacsoráról társalognak.

– Szeretnék segíteni – felelte határozottan, és bár Piton egy pillanatig vizslató pillantással méregette, végül rábólintott a szavaira.

– Akkor a zöldségekkel kezd. Vedd elő a pálcád; a varázsige Tagliarum. A pálcád hegye értelemszerűen a zöldségre mutasson. Az asztalon csináld. Határozott, lefelé irányuló mozdulatra van szükség, pont, mint mikor rendes kést használsz.

– Elrontottam – közölte Harry pár perc múlva, egy kupac szanaszét vagdosott répát bámulva.

– Mégis megfőzöm; nem számít, hogy néz ki, attól még lehet jó íze. Próbáld ne a padlóra szórni.

Harry határozottan úgy érezte, a zöldségszeletelésnek van egyfajta furcsán megnyugtató terapeutikus hatása. Lehet, hogy Piton pont ezért választotta neki ezt a feladatot? Talán félt, hogy Harry megint felhúzza magát, és kiabálni kezd vele?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Az este további része meglepő nyugalomban telt, mármint ahhoz képest, hogy Harryvel töltötte el. Perselus talán még soha nem látta a fiút ennyire zárkózottnak, elgondolkodónak. Szinte alig szólt hozzá magától egy-két szót; lefekvés előtt is csak annyit jegyzett meg, hogy nincs idelenn pizsamája.

A férfi magához bűvölte Dumbledore egy borzalmas, korábbi ajándékát – egy rikító színű pólót –, meg az egyik saját pizsamaalsóját, amit nagyjából Harry méretűre zsugorított.

– Csak ma estére – mondta. – Nem szeretnék most házimanókkal bíbelődni.

– Köszönöm – felelte Harry, furcsálló pillantást vetve rá.

Perselus elüldögélt még egy ideig a nappaliban a tűz mellett; maga sem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, amikor Harry egyszer csak megint megjelent az ajtóban.

– Fejfájás?

– Nem, csak megszomjaztam – ásított a fiú. – Hogy lehet, hogy még fent van? – kérdezte, és Perselus meglepetésére kényelmesen elfészkelődött vele szemben a kanapén.

– Gondolkodtam.

– Hálás vagyok, amiért bocsánatot kért – szólalt meg hirtelen Harry. – Bár még mindig nem értem, mit akart elérni, viszont felfogtam, hogy csak jót akart nekem, és hiszek magának. Emlékszem, egyszer azt mondta, fogalma sincs, milyennek kell lennie egy gondviselőnek, szóval…

– Azt nem kifogásként értettem.

– Tudom, de mégis… azt hiszem, szép magától, hogy megpróbálja, és azon töri a fejét, mi a legjobb nekem, habár nem nagyon sikerül eltalálnia. Eddig soha, senki nem tett ilyesmit értem.

– Dehogynem. Folyamatosan az orrom alá dörgölik, hogy nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki törődik veled.

– McGalagony azt mondta, lehetetlen, hogy bárki vállalja a gyámságot fölöttem, a kellemetlenségek miatt, amit a szigorú biztonsági intézkedések okoznának – motyogta Harry, mélyebbre fúrva magát a puha kanapé párnái közé. Perselus nem tudta, hogyan felelhetne neki; nem szerette volna, ha Harry puszta hálából fogadja el a bocsánatkérését. – Igazából nem is akartam visszamenni Dursleyékhez – folytatta a fiú. – Csak nagyon szerettem volna, ha megint normálisan viselkedik; szükségem volt rá, hogy normálisan viselkedjen velem.

– Tudom.

– Nem hinném, hogy Voldemort bármit is csinálni fog ma éjjel, vagyis valószínűleg teljesen feleslegesen maradtam itt – jegyezte meg Harry, és a mellette kallódó egyik párnát a feje alá gyűrte.

– Nem volt felesleges. Biztos, hogy nem.


	30. Chapter 30

**Harmincadik fejezet**

Piton szinte megszállottan vágott bele Harry okklumencia képességeinek javításába. Rendszeresen, de nem meghatározott időközönként tartott órákat a fiúnak, mondván, jobb, ha a Sötét Nagyúr nem tud felfedezni semmilyen időbeli mintát az edzések között, s így nem lesz képes előre kiszámítani azt sem, hogy Harry elméje mikor a legsebezhetőbb. Nem mintha eddig csináltak volna bármit is, ami reagálásra késztethette volna a sebhelyét; egy álló héten keresztül csak azt gyakoroltatta vele, hogyan ürítse ki az elméjét, mert, amint azt határozottan kijelentette, ha itt az idő, erre Harrynek egyetlen szempillantás alatt képesnek kell lennie.

Harry örült, amiért Piton legalább megengedte, hogy az okklumencia órákról beszámoljon Hermionénak, bár kénytelen volt azt füllenteni a lánynak, hogy idén nem a bájitaltan tanár, hanem Dumbledore tartja az edzéseket. Persze ennek is megvolt a maga hátulütője; a lány folyamatosan újabb és újabb köteteket hozott neki, amiket a könyvtárban talált a témában, és amit szerinte Harrynek feltétlenül el kellene olvasnia.

– Már kaptam egy könyvet, és még azt is alig kezdtem el. Eszemben sincs átrágni magam az egész kupacon! – méltatlankodott enyhe elszörnyedéssel, mikor a lány feltornyozta előtte a válogatott köteteket. – Különben is, ennek az egésznek titokban kell történnie. Mindenki rájönne, mit tanulok, ha ezeket bújnám egész nap.

Hermione lemondóan fújt egyet.

– Akkor jobban tennéd, ha elővennéd azt a bizonyos könyvet, amit kaptál, és most rögtön belefognál – javasolta. A jelek szerint ő is osztotta Piton véleményét, miszerint az okklumencia a legfontosabb dolog a világon. Harry kezdte sajnálni, amiért egyáltalán beszámolt neki az egészről. Amint volt egy szabad percük, és kettesben maradtak – ami Ron távolmaradása miatt a szokottnál gyakrabban megesett –, Hermione azonnal megrohamozta, és kérdésekkel bombázta arról, hogyan halad az edzésekkel.

– Majd később – válaszolta. – Elég időm lesz olvasni akkor is, mikor nem a toronyban töltöm az éjszakát.

Ezekre a bizonyos Pitonnál töltött estékre igen nehéz volt megfelelő fedősztorit találni. A férfi megengedte, hogy Hermionénak elárulja, miért kell máshol töltenie az edzések utáni éjszakát, de hogy kivel, arról hallgatnia kellett. Amikor Harry megkérdezte, hogy mit mondjon a többieknek, ha rákérdeznének a dologra, a tanár csak egy vicsorgással felelt, majd kijelentette, fogalma sincs, miért hiszi a diáksereg, hogy mindenbe beleüthetik az orrukat, ami nem tartozik rájuk.

Végül mégis megállapodtak egy hivatalos verzió mellett. Eszerint Harry különórákat vesz Dumbledore professzortól defenzív mágiából, hogy felzárkózhasson a többi bajnok szintjére még a próba előtt, s mivel az edzések során természetesen mindig összeszed egy-két könnyebb sérülést, éjszakára megfigyelés alatt tartják, s csak azután térhet vissza a Griffendél-toronyba.

Ideje nagy részét egyébként is távol töltötte a toronytól. Rendszerint a könyvtárban kuksolt Hermionéval, Ron ugyanis még mindig a sértődöttet játszotta, és tüntetően távol maradt tőle. Harrynek a maga részéről esze ágában sem volt forszírozni a dolgot; régi barátság ide vagy oda, ebben a kérdésben nem volt hajlandó kompromisszumokat kötni.

Hermione, mintha kitalálta volna gondolatait, megszólalt.

– Szerintem beszélned kellene vele. Biztos, hogy szinte azonnal túl lennétek ezen a gyerekes vitán, és visszakaphatnád a barátodat.

– Ő sem beszél velem. Nem értem, miért pont én legyek az, aki… – Madam Cvikker figyelmeztető pillantására sietve lehalkította a hangját. – Ő az, aki előállt azzal a nevetséges elmélettel, hogy én tettem a nevemet a serlegbe. Az ő problémája, nem az enyém.

– Jaj, Harry, hát nem érted? Már hogy ne lenne a te problémád, hiszen hiányzik neked!

– Nincs szükségem ilyen barátra. Majd kibékülünk, ha elismeri, hogy hülye volt. Legutolsó vágyam, hogy részt vegyek ebben a versenyben, és ha rajtam múlna, most rögtön bejelenteném, hogy visszalépek.

Már a nyelve hegyén volt, hogy ha minden jól alakul, talán nem is kell majd versenyeznie, de még idejében visszafogta magát. Borzasztóan frusztrálta a tény, hogy még mindig nem mondhat el barátainak semmit; se azt, hogy Dumbledore és Piton azon munkálkodnak, hogyan találjanak kibúvót neki a próbák alól, se azt, hogy ő meg a bájitaltan professzor már nem fújnak egymásra úgy, mint régen. Harry korábban abban bízott, hogy mivel Piton megadta magát, ami az okklumencia órák folytatását illeti, egy idő után talán a titkolózást sem fogja olyan komolyan venni, ezek a tervek azonban elillantak, amikor a tanár tudomást szerzett Ron viselkedéséről. Ennyit arról – mondta –, hogy Harry barátai mennyire megbízhatók.

– Inkább csináljuk meg az esszét, amit Flitwick feladott, oké? Holnap este órára kell mennem Dumbledore-hoz, vagyis, ha ma nem csinálom meg, már nem is fogom.

Egyetlen okot tudott csak mondani, amiért a folytonos könyvtárban ücsörgés hasznosnak bizonyult; a jegyei jobbak voltak, mint valaha. De hogy feláldozza Ron barátságát egy-két újabb „kiválóért" vagy „várakozáson felüliért"… nem, erre sosem lett volna képes önszántából.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry számára teljesen világos volt, hogy Piton, attól való félelemében, hogy a fiú sebhelye megint problémákat okoz, habozik rendesen újrakezdeni az edzéseket. Végül mégis beadta a derekát, és egy szép napon kijelentette, újra megpróbálkozik betörni Harry elméjébe. Bár a fiú örült, hogy végre jutnak valahová, mégis tanácstalannak érezte magát. Annak ellenére, hogy az elméje kiürítését rendesen elsajátította, elképzelése sem volt, hogyan tartsa távol Pitont a gondolataitól, vagy hogyan tessékelje ki a fejéből, miután a férfi sikeresen betört oda.

Az esték egyre feszültebb hangulatban teltek, Harry ugyanis nemcsak fáradt volt, de fájt minden tagja, ráadásul borzasztóan irritálta az a sok kis emlék, amit inkább megtartott volna magának, ahelyett, hogy megmutassa a férfinak. Piton ugyan felajánlotta neki a merengőjét, de ő hiába szabadította meg magát az edzések idejére a legfájdalmasabb emlékektől, még mindig maradt odabent elég. Képtelen volt nyugodtan ülni, miközben a férfi olyan dolgokról szerzett tudomást a gyerekkorából, amikről Harry nem is gondolta volna, hogy megmaradtak a fejében. Ostoba kis emlékek voltak; például amikor hétévesen véletlenül leejtett egy poharat a konyhában, és csak állt ott földbe gyökerezett lábbal, arra várva, hogy a nagybátyja mikor viharzik be a zajra, és kezd el ordibálni vele. Vagy amikor unokatestvére kapott egy vadonatúj biciklit, neki pedig hónapokig fájt a szíve és vágyakozott, hogy egyszer ő is kapjon egyet, bár már az is boldoggá tette volna, ha mehet egy kört Dudleyén.

– Mi volt ez az utolsó emlék? – kérdezte Piton, amikor a negyedik próbálkozás után Harry felhajtott egy korty vizet, és kimerülten leroskadt a kanapéra.

Harry zavartan vállat vont. A férfi egy csodás nap szörnyű befejezését látta az emlékeiben; azon ritka alkalmak egyike volt, amikor se Dudley, se Vernon bácsi nem tartózkodtak odahaza, Petunia néni meg teázni ment valamelyik barátnőjéhez, vagyis Harry egyedül maradhatott a házban, és kedvére elszórakoztathatta magát a kertben. Még Dudley futball labdájával is játszhatott egy kicsit, elvégre senki nem volt a közelben, aki beárulhatta volna. A tökéletes délutánt az rontotta el, hogy széles jókedvében kicsit figyelmetlenül szaladt vissza a házba, és Petunia néni kifejezésével élve, behurcolta magával a hátsó kertben található kosznak legalább a felét.

– Petunia néni szereti, ha tiszták körülötte a dolgok.

– Elég szigorú büntetés egy kis kosz miatt.

– Hozzászoktam a takarításhoz – vont vállat Harry. Egy kis ordibálás, a maga után hagyott rendetlenség feltakarítása, vacsoramegvonás, szobafogság. Dursely-mércével mérve a lehető legszokványosabb büntetések egyike.

– Nem volt helyes, amit veled tett. Semmi olyasmit nem csináltál, amiért ekkora büntetés járt volna.

– Hozzászoktam. Egy kis takarítás, meg hogy nem kaptam vacsorát, aligha a legrosszabb, ami valaha történt velem.

– Ami nem jelenti azt, hogy ezt az emléket csak úgy félre lehet söpörni. Számodra sem volt jelentéktelen, ezt nagyon jól tudom – mondta a férfi, a tőle eddig hallott leggyengédebb hangon. Harry rosszallóan fújt egyet; nyolc éves volt, amikor ez történt, naná, hogy pityergett egy kicsit, ez átkozottul természetes, vagy nem?

– Rengeteg házi feladatom van – váltott témát, ahogy mindig, mikor egy számára kényelmetlen dolog került terítékre. – Kölcsönvehetnék némi pergament?

Piton pár pillanatig csendesen méregette, mielőtt teljesítette volna a kérést.

A nehézségek ellenére, amit az okklumencia órák jelentettek, Harry igazán kedvelte a Pitonnál töltött estéket. Mivel a férfi az órák után sosem hagyta faképnél, hogy elvonuljon bájitalt kotyvasztani a laborjába, a fiú feltételezte, a másiknak még mindig bűntudata van, amiért olyan hideg volt vele a tanév első felében. Piton legtöbbször ottmaradt vele a nappaliban, és dolgozatokat javított, vagy segített neki a házi feladatoknál.

– Az micsoda? – érdeklődött Harry, amikor épp ráunt arra, amit csinált.

– Hmm? – Piton sebesen lapozgatott a körülötte heverő jegyzetek között, s látszólag nagyon belemerült a munkába. A fiú arrébb oldalazott a kanapén, hogy jobban rálásson a pergamenekre. Az egész egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mintha Piton saját kutatása lenne. Harry csak mindenféle bonyolult szövegeket látott, amelyek fejfájás elleni szérumokról, meg átokhegekről szóltak, több száz oldalon keresztül.

– Óhajtasz netán valamit? – kérdezte Piton megemelt szemöldökkel.

– A másikat már befejezte? A bájitalt, ami megelőzi a fájdalmat, vagy ilyesmi…

– Nem, azt a munkát elhalasztottam. Ez most sokkal fontosabb. – Először úgy tűnt, Piton végre megtalálta, amit annyira keresett, de aztán ingerült mordulással az újonnan kézbe vett lapot is félredobta.

– Velem kapcsolatos? – érdeklődött Harry, amikor látta, hogy a férfi vastagon aláhúz egy szövegrészt, ami az átokhegek és a rájuk alkalmazott bájitalok közötti kapcsolatot taglalta.

– Szükséged lesz egy főzetre, ami hatásos a sebhelyedben jelentkező fájdalom ellen. Amikkel eddig próbálkoztam, azok vagy csak a fájdalom fizikai hatásait szüntették meg, vagy fabatkát sem értek.

– Ez kedves magától – pislantott meghatottan Harry. – De tudom, hogy a másik munkája is fontos volt, és…

– Az a kutatás jelentéktelen ehhez képest. Az a gondom a sebhelyeddel, hogy egészen különleges. Mivel előtted senki más nem élte túl a halálos átkot, nincs preferencia arra, hogyan kezeljünk egy, a tiédhez hasonló sebet.

– Ezt Mordon professzor is említette órán, még év elején – komorodott el Harry, amikor felidézte az emléket. – Ron szerint az én esetemet nem lehet alapul venni, mivel az Imperiusnak is ellen tudok állni.

Piton éles pillantása rögtön az övébe fúródott. – Ezt ismételd meg, légy szíves. Attól tartok, lemaradtam valahol.

– Hát nem haltam meg, amikor Voldemort kiszórta rám az Avada Kedavrát, és az Imperiust is vissza tudom verni. A Cruciatusról fogalmam sincs, de igazság szerint nem is szeretném kipróbálni.

– Ki használta az Imperiust ellened? – mordult fel Piton. Harry meglepetten nézett rá.

– Hát Mordon professzor az óráján. De mindenkin kipróbálta, nem csak rajtam.

– Főbenjáró Átkokat tesztel a tanulókon? Az óráján? Miért nem szóltál erről semmit? – Piton olyan hévvel ugrott talpra, hogy az asztalán heverő papírok közül néhány szétrepült a szélrózsa minden irányába.

– De hát ez nem titok, mindenki tudott róla. Én… öhm, azt hiszem, egy kicsit túlreagálja a dolgot – tette hozzá habozva, mert Piton úgy fújtatott, mint egy megvadult bivaly.

– Nem hiába hívják azokat Főbenjáró Átkoknak, Harry. Ha valaki csak egyszer is kiszórja őket egy másik személyre, egy életre Azkabanban találhatja magát. Nem volt joga ilyesmit tenni! Mire kényszerített téged?

– Csak ugráltatott egy kicsit a teremben, bár a vége legtöbbször az lett, hogy hasra estem – magyarázta Harry, a tőle telhető legnyugodtabb hangon. Nem szerette volna, ha a férfi még jobban felpaprikázza magát.

– Ha még egyszer előfordul, hogy akár csak feléd int a pálcájával, azonnal gyere ide, és mondd el nekem, Harry! És még képes itt ólálkodni a pincém körül… – motyogta magában dühösen, fel-alá járkálva a kandalló előtt. Harry kicsit igazságtalannak tartotta, hogy Piton most azzal jön neki, miért nem szólt Mordon akcióiról korábban, amikor alig beszéltek egymással az iskolakezdés utáni első pár hétben, de inkább lakatot tett a szájára. Még csak az hiányzott, hogy a bájitalmester megint ordibálni kezdjen.

Főbenjáró Átkok tesztelése tanulókon? Annak az őrültnek még volt képe az ő, Perselus Piton hűségét kétségbe vonni, amikor a saját óráin azzal szórakozik, hogy megátkozza a diákjait? Első dolga lesz beszámolni az igazgatónak erről az újabb tébolyról. Ha bárkit megfigyelés alatt kell tartani a kastélyban, az éppen Mordon, senki más!

Legszívesebben azonnal Dumbledore képébe vágta volna, hogy határozottan romlik az ítélőképessége; tavaly egy vérfarkas, idén egy elmeháborodott… ki lesz a következő jelölt, egy átkozott halálfaló? Idegesen levágta magát a kanapéra, lába türelmetlen tamtamot dobolt a padlón. Várnia kell a dologgal még egy kicsit, ma este nem hagyhatja magára a fiút, hiszen lehet, hogy épp most fog megfájdulni a sebhelye. Még korábban elhatározta, hogy sosem fogja egyedül hagyni Harryt ezen alkalmak egyikén sem; egyrészt mert meglepő módon egyáltalán nem találta terhesnek a feladatot, hogy együtt töltse vele ezt a néhány órát, másrészt mert látta, hogy a fiúnak mennyire jólesik, ha törődnek vele. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy miután alaposan elszúrta a dolgokat év elején, megint el kellett nyernie Harry bizalmát.

– Uram?

Perselus természetesen azt is észrevette, hogy a fiú mostanában ismét visszatért az „uram" vagy a „professzor" megszólításokhoz. Alig sikerült elérnie, hogy Harry szájából hallja a keresztnevét, szinte azonnal elveszítette ezt a kegyet.

– Uram, Mordon professzor valami olyasmit mondott, hogy Dumbledore-tól kapott engedélyt erre. Szerintem az igazgató kérte meg rá, hogy mutassa meg nekünk, hogyan működnek az átkok.

Na nem. Ez már mégiscsak sok! Mordon és Dumbledore… mindkettő megveszekedett őrült!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Egy eszelős idegbeteg mászkál a kastélyban! – üvöltötte, amint a kandallón keresztül betette a lábát Dumbledore irodájába.

– Perselus, kérem, próbáljon lehiggadni, ez a rengeteg idegesség biztosan nem tesz jót magának – csitítgatta fáradt hangon az igazgató olyan arccal, mint akinek egy évre épp elég Piton-féle dühkitörésben volt része.

Perselus megpróbálta arcát a nyugodt professzionalizmus álarca mögé rejteni, de fájdalmasan tudatában volt, hogy tökéletesen kudarcot vallott e téren.

– Mielőtt felvette tanárnak Mordont, legalább megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a fickónak nem ment el teljesen az esze?

– Azt reméltem, nem nagy kérés, ha elvárom a Roxfort tanáraitól, próbáljanak egymással kulturált módon kommunikálni. Tudom, hogy kettejük között van némi nézeteltérés, de ennek véget kell vetni. Értse meg, hogy mindketten egy oldalon állnak.

– Nem azért jöttem, hogy panaszkodjak rá, amiért folyton zaklat a gyanakvásával. Maga kérte meg őt, hogy Főbenjáró Átkokat alkalmazzon a diákokon?

– Ne beszéljen ostobaságokat, Perselus. Mindössze arra adtam engedélyt, hogy néhány idősebb diákot segítségül hívva demonstrálja az átkok hatásait valamilyen módon. Eszembe se volt arra kérni, hogy a diákokon kísérletezzen.

– Nos, ennek ellenére vidáman kiszórta rájuk az Imperiust azzal az ürüggyel, hogy engedélyt kapott rá. Nincs rá garancia, hogy ha az óráján ezt csinálja, nem próbálja ki az osztályterem falain kívül is; az az ember nem normális.

– Maga tanúja volt, hogy ilyesmit csinált? – Dumbledore beletörődő hangulata azonnal aggodalomba csapott át.

– Nem, Harry mondta el nekem. Ha jól vettem ki a szavaiból, az ő egész osztályukon kipróbálta a dolgot, s ha ez igaz, akkor sejtésem szerint a felsőbb évesekkel is nyilván ugyanígy tett. Ha erről akár csak egy szó is kiszivárog, még az aurorként elért reputációja sem fogja megvédeni attól, hogy berakják egy csinos kis cellába Azkabanban. Az emberek többsége már így is abban a hitben van, hogy Mordon elvesztette az eszét.

– Erősen paranoiás, de semmiképpen sem őrült, Perselus. Amit elmondott nekem, valóban igen érdekes. Ígérem, mostantól jobban szemmel fogom tartani.

– Ennyi? A fickó Imperiust szórt a diákokra!

– Ez az ügy sokkal komolyabb annál, mintsem a maga Mordon iránti személyes bosszújaként kezelhetném vagy bírálhatnám el. Adjon nekem egy kis időt, hogy utánajárjak a dolognak. Bízzon bennem, Perselus.

A bájitalmester úgy határozott, úgysincs más választása, mint az igazgató kérése szerint cselekedni; meglehet, hogy a Harryt érintő dolgokban már nyilatkozhat úgy, mintha személyes ügyről lenne szó, de ez már egészen más tészta volt. Dumbledore nyilván kénytelen lesz meghúzni valahol a határt, és Perselus semmiképpen sem szerette volna azt átlépni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pár nappal később Harry kissé tanácstalanul rogyott le Neville mellé a Nagyteremben reggelizni. Hermione pár perccel azelőtt rohant le a könyvtárba, hogy ellenőrizzen valami adatot, mielőtt beadják az aznapra esedékes gyógynövénytan esszéjüket, Harrynek pedig hirtelen fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen magával egyedül. Fura érzés volt, hogy ilyen borzasztóan hiányozhat neki valaki, aki alig pár asztallal odébb foglal helyet; egykori legjobb barátja most is tüntetően a másik irányba nézett, amikor Harry felé pillantott.

– Jól vagy, Neville?

– Próbálom befejezni a dolgozatot, amit Piton adott fel – vetette oda a fiú figyelmetlenül, és annyira lefoglalta az előtte heverő pergamen elszörnyedt bámulása, hogy alig hiányzott valami a reggelijéből.

– Délutánig még van időd, először úgyis gyógynövénytanunk lesz.

– Az nem elég, a bájitaltan egyszerűen túl bonyolult nekem – nyögte Neville idegesen. – Ráadásul, ahogy mindig lehord az esszéim miatt, meg amit veled is csinált… – Harry összerezzent, mert eszébe jutott, hogy a fiú nyilván arra az esetre gondol, amikor Piton az egész osztály szeme láttára égette porrá a dolgozatát.

– Ne aggódj emiatt, Neville. Piton csak… Biztos vagyok benne, hogy semmi gond a válaszaiddal.

Talán mondta volna tovább is, de elterelte a figyelmét egy teljesen ismeretlen bagoly, ami egy levelet pottyantott egyenesen a baconszalonnája tetejére. Elolvasnia sem kellett a címzést, máris tudta, hogy megint Sirius tisztelte meg egy üzenettel. A keresztapja leveleit hurcoló baglyok mostanában egyre gyakoribb vendégek voltak Harry közelében; a férfi számtalanszor figyelmeztette, hogy mindig figyeljen oda, hogy „onnan is várjon támadásra, ahonnan egyébként nem számítana rá", hiszen, ahogy ő állította, „a Roxfortban nem mindenki teljesen megbízható". Mióta Harry megírta, hogy az ő nevét is kidobta a Tűz Serlege, a levelek határozottan komorabb és kétségbeesettebb hangvételűek lettek. Sirius Karkarovtól kezdve, Malfoyon át egészen Pitonig a világon mindenkit gyanúsnak talált, akiről keresztfia akár csak említést tett az üzeneteiben. A fiú rájött, hogy egyetlen okos dolgot tehet; tekintve, hogy akárhányszor leírta Piton nevét, Sirius mindig előállt valami elmélettel, miszerint Piton egy veszélyes gazfickó, ha meg keresztapját említette Piton előtt, a férfi legundokabb vicsorgásai egyikében gyönyörködhetett, úgy határozott, hogy mostantól a „ne szólj szám, nem fáj fejem" elvet fogja alkalmazni.

Amint átfutotta a sorokat, rögtön tudta, hogy ezt az információmorzsát sem fogja reklámozni a bájitaltan tanár előtt; Sirius egészen közel van Roxmortshoz, és látni akarja! Bármennyire örült is egy esetleges viszontlátás lehetőségének, úgy érezte, nem érdemes ennyit kockáztatni némi aprócska örömért. Tudta, hogy sosem bocsátaná meg magának, ha Siriust azért fognák el, mert a férfi meggondolatlanul visszajött miatta. Jelenleg egyáltalán nem érezte veszélyesnek a helyzetét, legalábbis a Pitonra vonatkozó részt. A férfi mostanában elsőrangúan viselkedett vele, és elmondása szerint mindent megtett, hogy a Harry feje fölött gyülekező veszélyt elhárítsa. Úgy érezte, semmi szükség rá, hogy Sirius felesleges kockázatokat vállaljon miatta. Persze mostanra elég jól kiismerte keresztapját, és tudta, hogyha a férfi a fejébe vett valamit, arról szinte lehetetlen lebeszélni.

Sirius nagy szerencséjére, immár semmi akadálya nem volt annak, hogy Harry valóban Roxmortsba menjen; a nagy vitát követő reggelen Piton kijelentette, hogyha továbbra is ilyen jól viselkedik, nem látja akadályát, hogy visszavonja a kirándulásokra kimondott tilalmat. A tanár szavait idézve: „A cselekedeteimmel csak még jobban megbonyolítottam egy amúgy is kusza helyzetet", és „bár amit tettél, határozottan ostobaság volt, talán nem egyedül téged kellene okolnom azokért a hibás döntésekért." Most, Sirius levelét a kezében tartva értette meg Harry igazán, hogy Pitonnak ez a döntése duplán szerencsésnek bizonyulhat rá nézve, s a gondolatra elégedetten elvigyorodott.

Boldog volt, hiszen azzal, hogy a professzor visszavonta a büntetését, bebizonyította, hogy valóban hibásnak tartja magát korábbi hideg viselkedéséért. Azt is megértette viszont, hogy Piton – ha valóban úgy tartja kedve – igazán gonosz és leleményes büntetéseket is kieszelhetett volna… ha tényleg kimondott szándékában áll Harryt boldogtalanná tenni. Ezért is volt könnyebb a fiúnak elhinni, hogy Piton hibát követett el. A bájitaltan tanárt a többi földi halandóhoz hasonló esendő embernek látni, aki maga is képes hibákat elkövetni, nem volt könnyű, de látva, mennyire sajnálja, amit tett, és mennyire szeretné, ha Harry megbocsátana neki, a fiú nem igazán tudott tartósan haragudni rá.

– Hermionéval már napokkal ezelőtt befejeztük azt a Piton-féle feladatot. Nem ellenőrzöd le az enyémen, hogy mindent jól írtál-e? – ajánlkozott, s közben legbelül azt kívánta, bárcsak egyszer Neville is felfedezhetné Piton kedvesebb oldalát, és nem csak egy undok, fekete pincedenevért látna benne, mint mindenki más.

– Inkább nem… szerintem rögtön rájönne, hogy csaltam.

– Ez nem csalás… – kezdte volna Harry, de elhallgatott, amikor Malfoy és bandája a „Potter, a bénák bajnoka" feliratú kitűzőiket villogtatva, röhögcsélve elcsörtettek az asztaluk előtt. Mostanában szokásukká vált fennhangon társalogni arról, vajon Harry túléli-e a próbákat, amikor a fiú hallótávolságon belülre került, de ő az igazat megvallva, egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy gúnyolódnak, mióta leszálltak a családja témájáról.

Egyetlen reakciója a nyilvánvaló provokálásra annyi volt, hogy a szemét forgatta, és újfent megpróbálta meggyőzni Neville-t, aki továbbra is vonakodott megnézni a korábban megírt házi feladatát.

– Csak ellenőrizd az enyém alapján, hogy jót írtál-e, hogy ne kelljen a nap további részét idegösszeroppanás-közeli állapotban töltened. Ez egyáltalán nem csalás.

– Na jó, nem bánom – adta meg magát Neville, kinyújtva a kezét Harry dolgozatáért. – Mostanában sokkal boldogabbnak látszol, annak ellenére, hogy a mardekárosok… – mondta habozva, majd bizonytalanul lepillantott a levélre, amit Harry még mindig a kezében szorongatott.

– Igen, a dolgok egész jól alakulnak – vigyorodott el a fiú, miközben a Pitonnal együtt töltött estékre gondolt, és eszébe sem jutottak a Remusszal és keresztapjával váltott üzenetek.

A tőle kétszéknyire ülő Ron bosszúsan felhorkant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikor a két ház tanulói felsorakoztak a pinceterem előtt, Harry igyekezett nem elfelejteni, hogy neki most bosszúsnak kell látszania a mardekárosok gúnyolódásai miatt. Valójában a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, amikor olyanokról hallott, hogy sokan fogadásokat kötnek, túléli-e az első próbát. Majd eltűnik az a gúnyos vigyor a képükről, ha kiderül, hogy talán nem is kell versenyeznie.

– Weasley! Gyere, fogadj te is. Még a legoptimistábbak is csak tíz percet jósolnak Potternek, mielőtt fűbe harap az első próbán. Szállj be, ha nyersz, talán otthagyhatod azt a nyomortanyát…

A tanterem ajtaja hirtelen kivágódott; Piton mindig így jelezte, hogy bemehetnek, és elkezdhetik az órát. Harry vetett egy mérges pillantást Malfoyra, amikor elment mellette, hogy az asztalukhoz lépjen, majd Ronra nézett, akin látszott, hogy gyilkos hangulatban van. Ettől függetlenül, főleg azok után, hogy barátja milyen undok volt vele az elmúlt napokban, korántsem érzett iránta akkora együttérzést, mint más hasonló esetekben szokott.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy az előállt problémára valamiképp megoldást találjon; tudta, hogy valahogy meg kellene győznie Pitont arról, tegyék át a ma esti okklumencia órát egy másik alkalomra. Más se kellett, minthogy a bájitaltan tanár kitalálja, találkára készül Siriusszal, és eltiltsa tőle.

Ha eszébe jutott is, hogy egy tökéletesen megfőzött bájitallal kápráztatja el, és veszi rá a tanárt a kérése teljesítésére, arról kénytelen volt lemondani, mikor óra végén üstje fortyogó tartalmára nézett. Hirtelen egy árnyék vetült a már amúgy is túlságosan sötét bájitalra; Piton mindig pillanatok alatt kiszimatolta, ha valaki eltolt egy főzetet az óráján.

– Rendeltetésszerűen is szoktad használni azt a nevetséges szemüveget, vagy csak dísznek van az orrodra tűzve, Potter?

– Tessék? Uram? – lepődött meg Harry, aki megszokta, hogy Piton általában az „arrogáns vagy, csak mert te vagy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte" húrokat pengeti.

– Nem tudsz olvasni? A szemüveget csak azért hordod, hogy bohócot csinálj magadból, vagy szimplán analfabéta lennél?

– Nem.

– Aha. Nos, ebben az esetben csak szimplán olyan ostoba vagy, mint amilyennek látszol. Van esetleg valaki, aki rávilágítana nekünk Potter hibájára? – fordult az osztály felé, Harry pedig kénytelen volt az ajkába harapni, nehogy beszóljon valamit, amit később megbán.

– Nem adta hozzá a préselt meztelencsigát, uram – vágta rá hízelegve Malfoy sistergő, lila bájitallal teli üstje mellől. Harry legszívesebben ott helyben porrá átkozta volna.

– Öt pont a Mardekárnak. Neked pedig büntetőmunka, Potter. Pár órányi meztelencsiga préselés talán eszedre térít.

Mikor óra után a tanár utasította, hogy maradjon hátra megbeszélni az esti büntetőmunka részleteit, Harry arra gondolt, ennél biztosan lenne kevésbé nyakatekertebb módja is, ha Piton mindenáron feltűnés nélkül akar beszélni vele.

– Mi baj a szemüvegemmel? – kérdezte, mikor becsukódott az ajtó az utolsó, kivonuló diák után.

– Megfigyeltem, hogy már több éve hordod ugyanezt. Menj el Madam Pomfreyhoz, ő majd megvizsgálja a szemed, és ad egy másikat, ami megfelel.

– Madam Pomfrey nem szemorvos.

– Minden orvoslással foglalkozó varázslót és boszorkányt kiképeznek az ilyen esetek gyógyítására is.

– Jó, rendben, majd felkeresem – egyezett bele gyorsan Harry, nem akarván Pitont felbosszantani. – Adhatott volna simán büntetőmunkát, nem kellene minden alkalommal ilyen undok módon a lelkembe gázolnia.

– De igen, ez szükséges. Talán még profitálhatunk is belőle. Mindegy, eszembe jutott, hogy holnap lesz az első roxmortsi hétvége…

– Azt mondta, elmehetek! – kiáltott fel Harry egy kicsit hangosabban, mint eredetileg tervezte.

– Köszönöm, Harry, magamtól sosem jutott volna eszembe, hacsak nagy szerencsémre nem tartalak itt óra után, hogy üvöltözve add tudtomra, amit esetleg elfelejtettem.

Harry elhúzta a száját. – Nos, előfordult egy párszor, hogy azzal fenyegetett, nem mehetek el.

– Hm. Az jutott eszembe, hogy ha ma este okklumencia órát tartunk, és a sebhelyed esetleg megfájdul, úgy talán nem tudnál elmenni Roxmortsba. Arra gondoltam, elhalaszthatnánk az órát holnapra.

– Holnapra! Igen, az nagyszerű lenne! – lelkesedett Harry. Igyekezett visszafogni túláradó jókedvét, nehogy Piton megsejtsen valamit, de nem járhatott teljes sikerrel, mert látta, hogy a férfi fura pillantást vet rá.

– Ne mászkálj el egyedül sehová a faluban. Mindig legyen veled valaki, de a legjobb lenne, ha csoportosan közlekednétek.

– Nem leszek egyedül. Nem is lenne igazán mulatságos, ha magányosan mennék oda, nem igaz?

– Volt bármilyen különleges oka, amiért kifelejtettél egy hozzávalót a főzetedből? – váltott témát Piton, úgy döntve, ez egyszer nem teszi szóvá a fiú szemtelenségét.

– Véletlenül átugorhattam egy sort, amikor az elkészítési módot olvastam a könyvben. De nem én voltam az egyetlen, aki elszúrta.

– Sose használd mások hibáit arra, hogy megmagyarázd vele a magadét. Máskor figyelj oda arra, amit csinálsz, különben igazi büntetőmunkára küldelek, és addig csinálod újra a feladatot, amíg tökéletesen sikerül – dörrent rá fenyegetően a férfi, habár a tőle megszokott gúny és méreg nélkül.

– Nem szoktam szándékosan hibázni.

– Ostoba hibákat vétesz, és nem szeretném, ha bármelyiket megismételnéd.

– Jó, majd jobban odafigyelek – adta meg magát Harry. – Akkor holnap találkozunk. – Ezzel hátára kanyarította a táskáját.

– Viselkedj! – szólt még utána Piton, majd intett neki, hogy távozhat.

Harry első útja Hermionéhoz vezetett, akinek azonnal elmondta, mire készül másnap Siriusszal. Közben eszébe jutott, hogy tulajdonképpen már csak annyi hiányzik a boldogságához, hogy Ron végre észre térjen; elvégre nemsokára találkozhat Siriusszal, Piton sem undok vele, vagyis egyre több időt tölthetnek együtt a körletében, és még a barátait is visszakapná, ha Ron felfogná, hogy semmi oka dühösnek lennie rá. Vannak, akiknek csak úgy ölükbe hull a boldog család, meg a rengeteg barát; ő miért nem lehet egyike ezeknek a szerencséseknek?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikor másnap felfelé kaptattak a köves úton a Sirius által megjelölt barlang felé, Harry lelkében csak egy egészen kis rész jutott a bűntudatnak, a többit izgatottság töltötte ki. _Végül is nem vagyok egyedül_ – győzködte magát. – _És ha odaérünk a barlangba, és csatlakozunk Siriushoz, akkor tulajdonképpen már egy kisebb csoport leszünk. Piton igazából nem is lehetne dühös emiatt, elvégre egy felnőttel mégiscsak nagyobb biztonságban vagyunk, mint egy csapatnyi negyedéves griffendélessel._

– Sirius!

– Szia, Harry! – üdvözölte a férfi, fél karjával átölelve.

– Helló, Mr. Black – köszönt kissé félénken Hermione, de a férfi kedvesen viszonozta az üdvözlését, hogy megnyugtassa.

Sirius határozottan ápolatlannak látszott, és sokkal jobban hasonlított arra a férfira, akivel a Szellemszálláson találkoztak annak idején, mint arra, aki Remus házában kikupálódott.

– Jól vagy?

– Persze, semmi gond. Először egy kicsit kemény volt a helyzet, de elviselem, ha így legalább közel lehetek a kastélyhoz és hozzád, ha esetleg szükséged lenne rám. Na jó, szóval a verseny. Mondj el róla mindent, amit csak tudsz, Harry. – A fiú elmesélte, ami idáig történt vele, de minden részletet kihagyott, amit Pitontól tudott meg. Nagyon örült, hogy Sirius a bájitaltan tanárhoz hasonlóan meg akarja védeni őt. Eddig még sosem volt olyan az életében, hogy ennyien próbáltak vigyázni rá, de Sirius levelei vadabbnál vadabb vádaktól hemzsegtek, és keresztapja hajlamos volt félreérthetetlen utalásokat tenni, ha Piton és a férfi Harry iránt tanúsított hűsége került szóba.

– Az a Karkarov… rá oda kell figyelni. Egykor halálfaló volt, és ha jól tudom, úgy úszta meg a büntetést, hogy alkut kötött. Aztán persze ott van Piton, aki szintén halálfaló volt. – Harry kicsit gonosz húzásnak tartotta Siriustól, hogy felhozza Pitont, mikor tudja, hogy nem védheti meg a férfit Hermione előtt.

– Tényleg? – nézett nagyot a lány, mint aki nem akar hinni a fülének. – Biztos benne, hogy halálfaló volt?

– Sőt, ha engem kérdezel, szerintem még most is az, ugyanúgy, ahogy Karkarov.

– De akkor miért tartja Dumbledore maga mellett?

– Mert meg van róla győződve, hogy megbízható – fújt egyet Sirius, mintha maga sem tudná, ez hogyan lehetséges.

– De csak van valami konkrét oka. Neked biztos van ötleted – erősködött Harry, mert erre ő maga is kíváncsi volt.

– Nos, a szóbeszéd szerint átállt a jó oldalra, és kémkedett nekünk, még azelőtt, hogy te elintézted volna a Sötét Nagyurat. De ennyi idő után ugyan ki tudná megmondani, nem volt-e hazugság az egész, és nem kémkedett-e titokban annak, akit igazi urának tartott?

– Vagyis _igazán _halálfaló volt, mielőtt kémkedni kezdett volna nekünk? – komorodott el Harry.

– De még mennyire. Képes lennél bízni olyasvalakiben, aki önszántából csatlakozott a „Rajongjunk együtt Tudjukkiért klubhoz"?

– Dumbledore professzornak biztos jó oka van rá, hogy bízzon benne, és Piton már jó néhányszor megmentette Harry életét – tűnődött hangosan Hermione. Sirius nem javította ki, de beszédes pillantást vetett Harryre, akinek nem kellett megerőltetnie magát, hogy megértse az üzenetet.

A beszélgetés többi részére már nem is igazán tudott odafigyelni, mivel teljesen máshol járt az esze. Biztosra vette, hogy amikor Piton legutóbb mesélt neki a kémkedéséről, meg a halálfalókról, egyáltalán nem említette, hogy egy ideig maga is közéjük állt. Amikor a Világkupadöntőn mindenki azt hangoztatta, hogy a férfi halálfaló volt, ő azt hitte, csak azért beszélnek így, mert sokan vagy nem tudják, vagy nem hiszik, hogy az egészet a kémkedés miatt csinálta.

Hermione aggódó pillantásokat vetett rá, ahogy visszafelé baktattak a faluba, Harry pedig igyekezett egy kicsit vidámabbnak látszani. Azt viszont megállapította magában, hogy ez a hazudozás egyáltalán nem könnyű meló… de még mennyire, hogy nem.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus idegesen csapta le maga elé az utolsó könyvet, amit Dumbledore-tól kapott kölcsön az átokhegekről. Pontosan úgy volt, ahogy gyanította: az égvilágon semmit, még csak hasonlót sem talált Harry esetéhez a könyvekben, amiket eddig átnézett. Viszont konkrét információ nélkül csupán egyetlen opció maradt, mégpedig az, hogy vaktában próbálkozik. Ahhoz, hogy előrelépést érhessen el, a rohamok közben kell majd tesztelnie az elkészült bájitalokat. Nagyon szerette volna elkerülni, hogy Harrynek még többet kelljen szenvednie, de be kellett látnia, hogy a kutatásai csődöt mondtak, és nem maradt más megoldás.

A kandallóban hirtelen zöldre váltottak a lángok, Perselus pedig sietve felpattant, épp idejében ahhoz, hogy elkapja Harryt, aki a szokásosnál is nagyobb lendülettel tántorodott ki a szőnyegre.

– Igazi halálfaló volt, mielőtt elkezdett kémkedni? – tört ki Harry minden bevezetés nélkül, ahogy a férfi talpra állította. Perselus meglepetten pislantott egyet, és próbált gyorsan magához térni a hirtelen kérdés okozta sokkból.

– Igen – felelte végül határozottan, miközben eleresztette a fiú karját, és hátralépett.

– És nem akarta elmondani nekem?

– Csak a legszükségesebb esetben.

Vizslatóan bámulta a fiút, jelek után kutatva, vajon a másik hogyan fogadja ezt az információt. Annyira lefoglalta mostanában Harry és a verseny körüli mizéria, hogy eszébe sem jutott megemlíteni a dolgot.

– Nem gondolja, hogy jogom van tudni, főleg így, hogy beleegyeztem, magával fogok élni?

– Jogod? – emelte meg a szemöldökét, jelezve, nem ért egyet a fiú szóhasználatával. – Nem tartozom neked számadással, Potter, és nem vagyok köteles megbeszélni veled a múltam minden egyes percét.

Harryt azonban látszólag nem nyugtatta meg az érvelése. – De én… – hebegte kissé tanácstalanul, hogy hogyan fejezhetné be a mondatot.

– Mi az? – mordult Perselus.

– Áh, nem is tudom, de azt igen, hogy maga a gondviselőm – jelentette ki Harry karba tett kézzel, makacs arckifejezéssel.

– Igen, én felelek érted – erősítette meg Perselus, aztán mély levegőt vett, és folytatta. – Ha szóba jött volna az adoptáció, akkor tudtál volna erről is, de a mi… megállapodásunk nem ennyire… hivatalos. Törvényesen nem vagy hozzám kötve. Ha ez az információ olyan mértékben zavar, hogy emiatt nem kívánsz tovább velem együtt élni, azt is megértem, és kérelmezni fogom, hogy keressenek neked valaki mást, aki következő nyáron már befogadna – magyarázta, olyan mereven állva ott, mint egy kőszobor.

– Nem akarok másik gondviselőt! – visszakozott ijedten Harry. – Nézze, maga rengeteg mindent tud rólam. Olyasmiket is, amiket soha, senkinek nem akartam elárulni, magának meg pláne nem. De mégis megtudta, és örülök neki, elvégre minden jól sült el, nem igaz? – hadarta egy szuszra. – Én viszont egyáltalán nem ismerem magát. Halálfaló volt, és nekem nem is mondta!

– Ha korábban rákérdezel, nem hazudtam volna róla. – Mikor látta, hogy Harry mondana valamit erre, sietve felemelte a kezét, a fiúban pedig bennrekedt a mondanivaló. – Megfizettem azért, amiket elkövettem, és vezekelni fogok, sőt máris vezekelek értük – javította ki magát. – De ha valaha is beszélni fogok neked a múltamról, az azért lesz, mert úgy akarom, és nem azért, mert követelőzöl.

– Egy csomó mindent tud rólam, és folyton a múltammal nyaggat, hiszen az okklumecia órákon látja, mi történt velem régen. Szerintem el kellett volna mondania – makacskodott Harry.

– Tizennégy éves vagy, Harry. Idén nyárig azt sem tudtad, mi az a halálfaló.

A fiú meglepettnek tűnt egy pillanatra, mint aki elvesztette lába alól a talajt, de aztán ugyanolyan hévvel folytatta. – De most már tudom, nem? És jogom lett volna megtudni az igazat, amikor magához vett.

Perselus a fogait csikorgatta, hogy kitörni készülő dühét valahogy kordában tartsa. _Joga_? A fiú azt hiszi, _joga_ volt tudni?

– Az igazat akarod? – szinte köpte a szavakat. – Halálfaló voltam, Potter. Szabad akaratomból, önszántamból álltam a Sötét Nagyúr oldalára, és büszkén szolgáltam őt. Kimondhatatlan gazságokat követtem el, olyasmiket csináltam, amiket el sem tudsz képzelni – folytatta a fiú fölé tornyosulva, aki visszahőkölt, és hátrált pár lépést a kandalló felé.

– Ne csinálja ezt, rendben? Ne próbáljon elijeszteni, nem félek magától!

– Ha tartozom neked az igazsággal, ha _jogod_ van tudni mindent, hát megkapod. Halálfaló voltam, és csatlakoztam azokhoz, akik irtották a muglikat, mugliszületésűeket, sárvérűeket…

– De maga is félvér, nem? – kérdezte Harry, mert úgy érezte, tudja, mit akar elérni a férfi, és szerette volna leállítani, mielőtt igazán belemelegedik.

– Így van. A gyűlöletnek sokszor semmi értelme, különben sem állította senki, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a bölcsesség megtestesítője.

– Felfogtam, hogy nem akarja, hogy bármit is tudjak, vagy bármiről kérdezősködjek, de egyszerűen muszáj megtennem, hát nem érti?

Meglepő módon, nagyon is értette. Most, hogy Harry erről is tudomást szerzett, egyenesen elvárta tőle, sőt, szükségét érezte annak, hogy a fiú beszélni akarjon róla. Egyszer Perselus is fel akarta hozni ezt a témát, bár korántsem így fogott volna bele a megvalósításba.

– Kérdésed van? – vakkantotta.

– Az előbb még azt mondta, hogyha valaha is beszélni fog a múltjáról, azt saját akaratából teszi.

– És épp az imént adtam engedélyt, hogy elmondd az ostoba kérdéseidet, nem? – harsogta, elveszítve a maradék türelmét is.

– Még mindig elhiszi azt a marhaságot, hogy utálni kell a mugliszületésűeket? – kérdezte Harry minden kertelés nélkül, és mintegy védekezően keresztbe tette maga előtt a karját. Látszólag elhatározta, hogy bármennyire próbálja is a tanár megnehezíteni a dolgát, mindenképpen keresztülviszi az akaratát.

Perselus grimaszolt egyet, és ujjaival idegesen beleszántott a hajába. Sokkal szívesebben diskurált volna erről egy saját maga által megválasztott időpontban, amikor fel is tud készülni rá, de már nem akart visszakozni, nehogy újabb világraszóló vitát generáljon kettejük között. Elcsörtetett a fiú mellett, és azalatt az idő alatt, míg elővette a Harrynek szánt vajsört, meg kiöntött magának egy pohár vizet, sikerült kellőképpen lehiggadnia. A fiú meglepettnek látszott, mikor kezébe nyomta az üveget, de nem törődött vele, hanem helyet foglalt, és megvárta, míg a másik is úgy tesz.

– Ebben sohasem hittem igazán; a nyilvánvaló indokokon kívül más is motiválhat egy embert a Sötét Nagyúrhoz való csatlakozáshoz – válaszolt végül, az előbbieknél határozottan nyugodtabb hangon.

– Például mi?

– A Nagyúr sok mindent ajánlott a követőinek. Hatalmat, az érzést, hogy tartozhattál valahova, és küzdhettél egy cél érdekében.

– De valamennyire nyilván egyetértett a nézeteivel, ha hajlandó volt csatlakozni, és egy ideig hűségesen szolgálni.

– Roppant dühös fiatalember voltam akkoriban, a Nagyúr pedig igen meggyőző tudott lenni, ha akart… szóval igen, bizonyos mértékben valóban azt hittem, lehet némi igazság az állításaiban. Persze engem mélyen legbelül sosem izgatott túlságosan, hogy az egyes emberekben milyen vér csörgedezik, hiszen, ahogy te is rámutattál, magam sem vagyok tisztavérű varázsló.

– De akkor miért csatlakozott egyáltalán? Ha a szülei közül az egyik mugli volt… – Perselus sokatmondó pillantást vetett rá, Harry pedig zavarában a vajsörös üvege peremét kezdte birizgálni. – Akkor… öhm… gondolom, nem volt igazán jó dolga odahaza.

– Ez is közrejátszott, de nem ez volt a fő indok. A lényeg, hogy mivel voltak mugliszületésű barátaim, tisztában voltam vele, hogy a Nagyúrnak nincs igaza, mégis csatlakoztam a halálfalókhoz. Ez az egész sokkal komplikáltabb, minthogy egyszerűen gonosznak tituláljuk azt, aki elhitte azt az ostoba tisztavérű ideológiát, főleg, mivel voltak, akik ezzel tökéletesen egyetértettek, mégsem szegődtek a Nagyúr mellé. Érted?

– Sirius folyton azzal jön, hogy maga mindig is szerette a fekete mágiát…

– Oh, igen, mindig is hajlamos voltam beleártani magam a fekete mágiába; olyan csábítás volt számomra, aminek sosem tudtam igazán ellenállni. Ez olyasmi, amiben már most, ilyen fiatalon is jócskán túlszárnyaltál engem, hiszen sosem engedted, hogy megkísértsen a sötétség adta hatalom, míg én, jobb szó híján, szinte beletemetkeztem annak tanulmányozásába. Úgy éreztem, a fekete mágia választ adhat minden kérdésemre, jobbá tehet mindent, ami félresiklott az életemben, és hogy a bosszú, amit általa viszek végbe, majd kielégít.

– Részemről ez nem valami nagy erény. Tizenegy éves koromig nem is tudtam, hogy léteznek varázslók, így a fekete mágia sem kísérthetett meg, hiszen nem is tudtam, hogy egyáltalán létezik.

– Nem számít, mikor a Roxfortba kerültél, akkor sem tanúsítottál érdeklődést ilyesmi iránt.

– Maga… maga is elkövetett olyasmiket, amiket a többi halálfaló? – kérdezte Harry akadozva.

– Kimondhatatlanul szörnyű dolgokat tettem és láttam, olyasmiket, amiket sem neked, se senki másnak az igazgatón kívül nem lennék hajlandó elismételni. Ha mindenáron velem akarsz maradni, kénytelen leszel együtt élni a ténnyel, hogy borzalmas, megbocsáthatatlan bűnöket vittem végbe a múltban. Talán már korábban el kellett volna árulnom neked, de mindössze tizennégy éves vagy… ez még így kimondva is rettenetesen fiatalnak tűnik számomra.

– Vagyis maga szerint elég idős vagyok ahhoz, hogy Voldemort – bosszúsan fújt egyet, mikor Perselus jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett rá –, hogy _Ő _vadásszon rám, meg ahhoz is, hogy tudjam, kik azok a halálfalók, de ahhoz már nem, hogy feldolgozzam, egykor maga is közéjük tartozott? Attól, hogy nem tudok róla, még semmi nem fog meg nem történtté válni – húzta össze a szemöldökét a fiú, olyan érett gondolkodásmódról adva tanúbizonyságot, amire Perselus egyáltalán nem számított. – Végül miért állt át?

– Túl messzire ment; olyasmit kért tőlem, amit sosem lettem volna hajlandó megcsinálni, így hát az igazgató könyörületére bíztam magam. – Tisztában volt vele, hogy eléggé homályosan fogalmazott, de felkészületlenül érték ezek a kérdések. Ha több ideje lett volna felkészülni, talán sikeresen kigondolt volna egy olyan választ, mellyel megmagyarázhatja egy gyereknek, amit az ilyen fiatalon még úgysem érthet, s akinek egyelőre nem mondhat el mindent a múltbeli tetteiről. – Kitől szereztél tudomást erről? – kérdezte végül, bár már úgyis sejtette a választ.

– Sirius említette. Ő aztán tényleg egyáltalán nem bízik magában – felelte Harry egy kis vállrándítással, jelezve, ő igazán mindent megtett, hogy meggyőzze keresztapját az ellenkezőjéről, csak kudarcot vallott. – Igazság szerint, ha nem élek együtt magával egy ideig, és úgy tudom meg, hogy igazi halálfaló volt, mielőtt kémnek állt, hát nem lepődtem volna meg valami nagyon, mert hát néha eléggé…

– Gonosznak látszom?

– Talán. Az osztályban, meg ilyesmi, de nem itt. Szerintem Sirius azt hitte, nem fogok többé megbízni magában, ha ezt elárulja nekem, de… nem így történt. Még mindig bízom.

Abból, ahogy Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét, Harry arra következtetett, meglepődött a kijelentésén, de a fiú örült, hogy a másik látszólag nem kíván tovább kíváncsiskodni a dologról. Nem igazán akarózott fennhangon kimondania, hogy miért bízik még mindig a férfiban, mert valahogy legbelül érezte, hogy így van. Különben is, mind Dumbledore, mind Remus, meg a tanári kar többi tagja is bízott benne, akik bizonyára eddig is tudtak a múltjáról, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy Piton már többször megmentette az életét. Ennél persze sokkal többről volt szó; Harry valahogy ösztönösen, a zsigereiben érezte, hogy megbízhat a férfiban. Piton olyan emberré vált a számára, aki a biztonságot és az otthont jelentette neki, és bármennyire nem tetszett, amit a másik elkövetett, egyszerűen képtelen volt utálni érte.

– Ha valamire kíváncsi vagy, mindig, bármikor felteheted a kérdéseidet – jelentette ki Piton, bár látszólag aznapra elege volt a kérdezősködésből. – Hogy válaszolok-e rájuk vagy sem, az persze mindig rajtam múlik majd.

Egy ideig csendben ültek; Piton meredten maga elé bámult, Harry pedig az itala maradékát kortyolgatta.

– Öhm, elmentem Madam Pomfreyhoz. Azt mondta, szerda este, vacsora után foglalkozik a szememmel.

– Akkor aznap estére nem iktatok be okklumencia órát.

– Esetleg… hát, nincs szüksége valami fejfájás elleni bájitalra? – érdeklődött habozva Harry.

– Magamtól is tudom, mire van szükségem, én vagyok a bájitalmester az iskolában, ha elfelejtetted volna.

– Jó, nem szóltam.

Piton, mint aki hirtelen döntésre jutott, mélyet sóhajtva felemelkedett a székből.

– Gyere, segíts zöldséget hámozni a konyhában, majd vacsora után foglalkozunk az okklumenciával.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mire a varázspálcák ellenőrzésének ceremóniája véget ért, Harry szörnyen kimerültnek érezte magát. Minél több, a próbákkal kapcsolatos procedúrába vonták be, annál inkább tartott tőle, hogy nem bújhat ki a versenyzés terhe alól. Dumbledore egy szóval sem említette, hogy áll ezzel az üggyel, de legalább kimenekítette annak a szörnyű Vitrol nőszemélynek a karmai közül. Micsoda egy undok, kibírhatatlan perszóna; egy szava sem volt igaz, hiszen Harry még csak a közelében sem járt annak, hogy sírva fakadjon. Nem érzelmes volt, csak kényelmetlenül érezte magát!

Azt kívánta, bárcsak ne kellett volna korábban eljönnie bájitaltanról emiatt az ostoba pálcás dolog miatt; elég volt rápillantani Ron arcára, hogy tudja, a fiú csak még dühösebb rá, amiért ezt is könnyebben megúszta. Vacsoránál szerette volna elpanaszolni Hermionénak Rita Vitrol idegtépő viselkedését, de Ron miatt inkább lemondott róla; ha a fiú megtudná, hogy interjút adott egy újságírónak, biztos megint kiverné nála a biztosítékot, főleg ha Hermionénak igaza van, és Ron legnagyobb baja, hogy féltékeny rá.

– Na, mi volt? – érdeklődött a lány, ahogy leültek a vacsorához.

– Csak ellenőrizték, hogy mindenki pálcája jól működik, meg ilyesmik – motyogta Harry, tudatában annak, hogy Ron mindössze két hellyel arrébb ül, és látszólag mindent megtesz, hogy ne kelljen észrevennie őt. Persze, amilyen lelkesedéssel túrt bele a krumplipüréjébe, Harry még azt is el tudta képzelni, hogy tényleg nem tűnt fel neki a jelenléte.

– Mit hagytam ki bájitaltanon?

– Befejeztük a kiadott feladatot, aztán Piton utasította Ront, hogy takarítson fel utánad is, és levont húsz pontot, amikor meghallotta, hogy Ron káromkodik. Szegény eléggé el is volt kenődve miatta.

– Pitonra mondott valami csúnyát? – kérdezte elhűlve Harry. Ezt még ő sem merte megtenni soha, pedig a férfi jóval nagyobb dolgokban is kiszúrt már vele, mint holmi plusz takarítás.

– Csak az orra alatt motyogott valamit. Azt is el tudom képzelni, hogy Piton nem értette pontosan, mit mondott, csak meglátta a lehetőséget, amiért pontokat lehet levonni. Egyébként ma nem mész Dumbledore professzorhoz órára? – érdeklődött a lány, Harry pedig sietve lenyelte a szájába tömött hatalmas adag tört krumplit, mielőtt válaszolt.

– Nem, Madam Pomfreyhoz megyek, hogy megnézze a szememet. Te tudtad, hogy ilyen vizsgálatokkal is foglalkozik?

– Igazság szerint nem, de belegondolva, elég ostoba voltam. A varázslók és boszorkányok nyilván nem mugli szemorvosokhoz járnak.

– Gyere velem, úgyis szeretnék megbeszélni veled valamit. – Mivel a legtöbb diák még vacsorázott, Harry úgy gondolta, útközben osztja meg Hermionéval a nagy híreket. A még múlt héten begyűjtött büntetőmunkát Piton egy nappal korábban, bájitaltanóra utánra tűzte ki, és mikor egyedül maradtak, majd egy órát magyarázott a fiúnak az első próbáról. Nos, igazság szerint az idő nagy részében dühösen azt bizonygatta, Harrynek semmiféle átkozott sárkánnyal nem kell majd megküzdenie, de – az ő szavaival élve – minden eshetőségre fel kell készülniük, és ebbe a próbán történő esetleges részvétel is beletartozik. Mire végeztek, Harry sikeresen hagyta magát meggyőzni arról, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, de így, hogy volt egy napja végiggondolni a lehetőségeket, az igazat megvallva még a lába is remegett, és iszonyatosan majrézott, hogy nemsokára esetleg egy masszív és nagyon is valódi sárkánnyal kell majd farkasszemet néznie.

– Sárkányok? – kapta a szája elé a kezét ijedten Hermione. – Ez biztos? Honnan tudod?

– Én… öhm… kihallgattam Karkarovot, amikor elmondta Krumnak – hazudta a fiú.

– De hát ez titkos! Teljesen szabályellenes, hogy még a próba előtt elmondják a bajnokoknak, mi lesz!

– Szerintem a tanárok nem izgatják magukat ezen – vont vállat Harry, mivel Piton is ezt mondta neki korábban. Valami iskolák közötti rivalizálás is szóba került…

– Hát, azt hiszem, tényleg nem ártana, ha órákat vennél Dumbledore-tól defenzív mágiából – vélekedett a lány.

Harry bólintott, de inkább csendben maradt. Elvégre mégsem mondhatta, hogy: „Ne aggódj, Hermione, Piton már dolgozik az ügyön. Ráadásul azt mondta, minden eszközt bevet, és annyit csal, amennyit nem szégyell, csak hogy sértetlenül megússzam a dolgot." Piton lehet a világ legszuperebb kémje, de Harry borzasztó bugyutának érezte magát ezen a téren, és tartott tőle, Hermione nemsokára átlát a sok apró hazugságon. Ha rákérdez a dolgokra, a fiú tudta, hogy képtelen lesz értelmes magyarázattal szolgálni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Bizonyos értelemben tényleg áttörést értem el – tájékoztatta az igazgató, amikor Perselus megjelent a szokásos heti megbeszélésükön. Jobban ismerte a férfit annál, minthogy túl nagy reménnyel töltse el a bejelentés, de az átkozott próba napja egyre közeledett, és úgy érezte, egy jó hír nagyon is ráférne. – Bár attól tartok, magának nem lesz annyira ínyére a dolog. Amíg a próba el nem kezdődik, nem lehet megmondani, Harry köteles-e versenyezni, vagy minden gond nélkül visszaléphet. Meglehet, hogy a serleg által létrehozott mágikus kötelék miatt kénytelen lesz legalább megpróbálni teljesíteni a feladatot, de az is lehet, hogy kiszállhat, amennyiben ezt választja.

– És honnan tudjuk meg, hogy kiszállhat-e vagy sem?

– Ha Harry belép az arénába, és aztán képes minden gond nélkül kilépni onnan – a mágikus kötelék tehát nem akadályozza meg ebben –, akkor nem feltétlen kell versenyeznie. Ha minden gond nélkül kilép, akkor bejelentjük, hogy a kötelék nem jött létre, így ő hivatalosan nem is vehet részt a versenyben, hiszen mind a biztonsága, mind a többi iskolával szembeni becsületesség ezt diktálja. – Perselus világosan kiérezte az igazgató szavaiból, hogy ez a megoldás egyáltalán nem tetszik neki, de hálás volt, amiért egyáltalán kínált valamilyen alternatívát.

– Köszönöm, igazgató úr.

– És maga átgondolta már? Harry talán kiléphet a versenyből, de a jóslat elől nem hátrálhat meg.

– Nem is fog – jelentette ki Perselus. Hirtelen eszébe jutottak a fiú a szavai: „Attól, hogy nem tudok róla, még semmi nem fog meg nem történtté válni". – Nem gondolja, hogy ideje lenne beszélni neki a jóslatról?

– Egyelőre nem terveztem elmondani neki.

– Miért nem? Hiszen maga is mondta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nem fog felhagyni a Harry megölésére irányuló kísérletekkel. Talán ő is jobban megértené, mi miért történik, ha tudja, miért akarják ennyire kétségbeesetten levadászni.

– Kicsit túl fiatal még ahhoz, hogy tudomást szerezzen a teljes jóslatról, nem gondolja? – Perselus szemöldöke a magasba szánkázott, s ha nem lett volna annyi lélekjelenléte, még fel is horkant volna a kijelentés naivságán.

– Elég idős a Trimágus Tusához, de túl fiatal, hogy megtudja, miért akarja a Nagyúr holtan látni?

– Hatalmas felelősség nehezedne rá, ha elárulnánk neki.

– Nem én vagyok, aki arra biztatta, harcoljon baziliszkuszokkal, vagy kockáztassa az életét egy átkozott verseny kedvéért. Majd elmagyarázom neki, hogy semmit sem kell tennie, amíg elég idős nem lesz. Nyáron még én is úgy gondoltam, jobb, ha nem tud semmiről, de rájöttem, hogy ostobaság lenne hagyni őt a sötétben tapogatózni, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr folyamatosan az életére tör.

– Nem tudom, van-e egyáltalán helyes időpont elmondani ilyesmit egy tinédzsernek, mégis úgy érzem, most még túl fiatal hozzá.

– És ha Harry megkérdi tőlem, miért vadászik rá a Nagyúr ilyen következetesen, mit akar, mégis mit feleljek neki?

– Nos, eddig még sosem kérdezett rá ilyen határozottan, de ha egyszer mégis megtenné, akkor leghelyesebb lenne az igazságot elmondani neki.

– A veszély, amely az életét fenyegeti, állandó, folyton Damoklész kardjaként lebeg a feje fölött, és igaza van abban, hogy nem is fog eltűnni, amíg így vagy úgy, de ez az ügy véget ér. Inkább elmagyaráznám neki most, mint később, amikor magától kérdez rá. Mint a Főnix Rendjének egy tagja kérek engedélyt magától, hadd mondjam el neki, amint lehet.

Az igazgató először meglepődött, de aztán elégedettnek tűnt, és végül beleegyezően bólintott. – Rendben, megkapta az engedélyt. És ha tehetnék egy javaslatot… engedje meg neki, hogy elmondja a barátainak is.

– Bizonyára én tudom rosszul, de idáig meggyőződésem volt, hogy ez a jóslat _szigorúan titkos_ információ.

– Azzal semmit nem érünk el, ha eltávolítjuk Harryt a barátaitól. Rengeteg erőt merít belőlük, és gondoljon bele, hogy maga sem lehet mindig ott mellette.

– Gondolom, a maga figyelmét sem kerülte el, hogy Weasleyvel már egy ideje nem beszélnek – jegyezte meg Perselus majdnem vicsorogva. A maga részéről eldöntötte, hogyha a Weasley kölyök nem változtat nagyon gyorsan a viselkedésén, akkor hozzászokhat a rendszeres büntetésekhez és pontlevonásokhoz.

– Nem arra gondoltam, hogy parancsban adja ki neki, mindenképpen el kell mondania Ms. Grangernek és Mr. Weasleynek a dolgot, egyszerűen engedje meg, hogyha úgy kívánja, akár meg is teheti. Hűséges barátok.

– Miért, mert griffendélesek?

– Mert idáig mindig mellette álltak, és biztosra veszem, hogy ezután is így tesznek.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Megvan még valahol az a vaskos enciklopédiája a növények tulajdonságairól? És esküszöm, ezúttal tényleg ki szeretnék írni belőle valamit – támadta le Harry Pitont abban a pillanatban, hogy kilépett a kandallóból. Korábban már végignézte a férfi polcait, de miután többször is ideiglenes asztalként használta az említett könyvet, amikor a kanapén dolgozott valamin, Harry feltételezte, a tanár direkt tüntette el előle.

– A szobádban van. Csak alapvető információk vannak benne, amiket már úgyis tudok, úgyhogy ezzel az erővel akár meg is tarthatod.

– Oké. Köszönöm, de igazán nem kellett volna… – hálálkodott Harry, de elhallgatott, amikor a férfi egy türelmetlen kézmozdulattal csendre intette.

– Ülj le, valami fontosat szeretnék megbeszélni veled.

Harry engedelmesen, de kissé aggódva helyet foglalt. Piton még a szokásosabbnál is komorabbnak látszott, ami az ő esetében igen nagy szó volt, így nem is jelenthetett semmi jót.

– A Tusáról van szó? Versenyeznem kell, igaz?

– Hagyd, hogy én beszéljek, Harry – szólalt meg feddőn Piton. – Az igazgató sem tudja pontosan megmondani, muszáj lesz-e indulnod vagy sem, amíg az első próba el nem kezdődik.

– Vagyis kénytelen leszek megtenni – tűnődött Harry fennhangon.

– Nem hiszem, hogy köteles leszel részt venni, ha nem akarsz, de _meglehet_, hogy kénytelen leszel legalább tenni egy próbát. Ha így is lesz, majd követed az utasításaimat, ami a sárkányt illeti, a próba után pedig újult erővel próbálunk majd hivatalosan is kimenteni téged a verseny terhe alól. Harry? – szólította, amikor a fiú egy jó ideig csak a levegőbe bámult.

– Én valahogy bíztam benne, hogy mindenképpen el tudja érni, ne kelljen versenyeznem… nem azt mondom, hogy máshogy kellett volna eljárnia, csak… azt hittem, képes lesz megtenni – motyogta, majd vállat vont.

– Megpróbáltam, és még most sem adtam fel, de bárhogy legyen is, az életed nem lesz veszélyben. Ott leszek a lelátón, mint ahogy az igazgató is. Továbbra is tartom, hogy szerintem nem kell majd versenyezned, de muszáj felkészülnünk az ellenkezőjére, hogy mindenképpen tudd, mihez kezdj majd a sárkánnyal.

– Dumbledore mit mondott?

– Dumbledore _professzor _is bizonytalan az ügyben. S ezzel el is érkeztünk a témához, amiről beszélnem kell veled.

– Nem is a Tusa volt az? – Harry most már látszólag végképp összezavarodott.

Piton mély levegőt vett, mint mindig, amikor hosszadalmas leckéztetésbe fogott, és előtte végiggondolta, mit akar mondani.

– Remélem, nem újdonság, ha azt mondom, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr, még mostani legyengült állapotában is hatalmas befolyással van az életedre, és mindig, ebben a pillanatban is, veszélyt jelent rád nézve.

– Igen, tudom, hogy holtan szeretne látni. Tudja már biztosan, hogy tényleg Voldemort áll-e az egész Trimágus Tusa ügy mögött?

– Pontokat fogok levonni minden alkalommal, ha meghallom a szádból ezt a nevet. Eleget papoltam már róla, hogy _ne mondd ki! _És igen, aligha van szükségünk több bizonyítékra, hogy tudjuk, a _Sötét Nagyúr _áll mögötte – jelentette ki Perselus megvetéssel. – Amit most mondani fogok, azt nem azért mondom, hogy bármiféle elvárásokat támasszak feléd, értve vagyok?

Harry sietve bólintott.

– Még ha sikerül is elérnünk, hogy ne kelljen versenyezned, a Sötét Nagyúr akkor is tovább fog próbálkozni a megöléseddel. S hogy miért, annak nem a bosszúvágy az oka, sem pedig, hogy elintézzen egy régi adósságot. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és figyelmesen szemlélte a fiút, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Létezik egy jóslat, ami rólad és a Sötét Nagyúrról szól. Ő nem ismeri ennek szövegét teljes egészében, de tud annyit, ami elegendő indok számára a megölésedhez.

– Egy jóslat? – Harry igyekezett feldolgozni az új információt. – Vagyis kisbaba koromban…

– A jóslat miatt próbált megölni téged.

– A szüleimnek egy jóslat miatt kellett meghalniuk – motyogta maga elé kissé fásultan a fiú. – És miről szól? Mit mondanak benne?

Miután Piton elhallgatott, Harry még egy darabig csendben ismételgette, ízlelgette magában a prófécia szavait. _„Nem élhet az egyik, amíg él a másik…" _Nincs családja, a szüleit megölték, és egész életét Durselyéknél kellett eltöltenie egy… jóslat miatt?

– Rövidtávon ez semmin sem változtat. Megvédünk, és nem tud közel férkőzni hozzád – nyugtatta meg halkan Piton.

– Maga mióta tud erről?

– Ez az információ nem újdonság számomra. – Harry határozottan úgy érezte, a férfi ennél kitérőbb választ keresve sem találhatott volna, de más dolgok jártak fejében, mintsem hogy emiatt aggódjon.

– És senki nem akarta elmondani nekem?

– Most mondtam el – felelte Piton nyugodtan.

– Ez az én életem! Úgy érzem, jogom lett volna tudni, hogy nekem kell megölnöm Volde… _ŐT_, vagy hogy átkozottul az a végzetem, hogy egyszer ő végezzen velem.

– Egyáltalán nem az a végzeted, hogy végezzen veled! Kétszer néztél szembe vele, és mindkét alkalommal túlélted. Senki nem várja el, hogy bármit is _tegyél. _Azért mondtam ezt most el neked, hogy tudd, nem fog leállni. Kimenthetünk téged a próbák alól, de akkor is újra fog próbálkozni.

– Azt hiszem, már eddig is sejtettem, hogy nagyon a bögyében vagyok. Hogy amennyi borsot törtem máris az orra alá, nem fog hagyni csak úgy elsétálni. De miért várt ilyen sokáig, hogy elmondja ezt nekem?

– Mert mostanáig nem az én dolgom volt. Mióta azonban én felelek a biztonságodért… nem is vagyok teljesen meggyőződve, jó ötlet volt-e elárulnom.

– Akkor _miért _mondta el?

– Mert korábban azt mondtad: „Attól, hogy nem tudok róla, még semmi nem fog meg nem történtté válni". Rájöttem, bármennyire kapálózom, nem leszek képes a gyerekkorodat Sötét Nagyúr-mentessé varázsolni, s azt is tudom, hogy a valóság elfedése immár nem a legjobb módszer arra, hogy biztonságban tartsalak. Inkább elmondom az igazat, hogy ezáltal megértsd, mekkora veszély leselkedik rád, és csak remélni tudom, hogy ennek köszönhetően nem rohansz majd fejjel falnak, ahogy a múltban többször is megtetted. A jóslat miatt az igazgató, azt hiszem, szeretné, ha indulnál a Tusán, de ebben nem értek egyet vele.

– Azt szeretné, ha már most szembenéznék vele? – kérdezte Harry döbbenten, kimeredt szemekkel.

– Ne légy ostoba, természetesen szó sincs ilyesmiről! Az igazgató nem hiszi, hogy a verseny alatt bármi bajod esne, de legalább tudnánk, hogy a Nagyúr milyen módon próbál végezni veled.

– Vagyis Dumbledore professzor azért szeretné, ha részt vennék, mert akkor tudnánk, hogy _Ő _így próbál megölni engem a Tusán keresztül? Az igazgató úgy gondolja, _Ő _abban reménykedik, hogy meghalok a próbák során?

– Ő inkább úgy fogalmazott, hogy a próba jó tréning lehet, de lényegében igen. Ha beszállsz a versenybe, legalább pontosan tudjuk, honnan várjuk a fenyegetést. Az igazgató szerint, ha nem versenyzel, akkor többé nem fogjuk tudni, mit tervez a Nagyúr, és ezzel talán arra kényszerítjük, hogy kétségbeesett lépésre szánja el magát.

– Vagyis két eshetőség van; vagy önszántamból belesétálok az általa állított csapdába, vagy aggódhatok, hogy amennyiben nem versenyzek, milyen új, elmés módszert talál ki a megölésemre.

– Az igazgatónak abban igaza van, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr valami drasztikus lépésre szánhatja el magát, ha megtudja, hogy kimaradsz a Tusából, és Dumbledore tényleg teljesen biztos benne, hogy a Tusa során nem eshet semmi bajod.

– De Ő nyilván nem így gondolja, hiszen akkor meg sem próbálna így eltenni láb alól, nem igaz?

– Nekem is ez a véleményem. Éppen ezért mindenképpen szeretném elérni, hogy ne kelljen versenyezned.

– És mihez kezdjek ezzel a jóslat-dologgal? – kérdezte Harry. Kezdett kicsit elege lenni; először a Tusa, aztán meg a jóslat…

– Semmit sem teszel! Velem fogsz élni, én pedig felkészítelek, és vigyázok rád, amíg erős és képzett felnőtt varázsló nem válik belőled, aki képes egyenlő esélyekkel szembeszállni a Sötét Nagyúrral. Jóslattal, vagy anélkül, de attól tartok, a kettőtök közötti konfrontáció elkerülhetetlen. Ezt nem is áll szándékomban letagadni. Annyit viszont igenis megtehetek, hogy minden erőmmel távol tartalak tőle, amíg nem állsz készen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus kezdte megbánni, hogy beszélt Harrynek a jóslatról; a fiú egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki könnyen viseli a dolgot.

– Gondolom, nem kell kiselőadást tartanom ennek az információnak a fontosságáról, és hogy mennyire fontos titokban tartani – mondta, s a fiú bólintott. – Ettől függetlenül az igazgató úgy döntött, beszélhetsz róla a barátaiddal, ha úgy akarod. – A kijelentésre Harry arca először felderült, majd kis idő után újra elkomorodott.

– Nem hinném, hogy Ron szeretné meghallgatni, bármit akarok mondani neki – morogta Harry, idegességében a kanapé szélét rugdosva. – Akkor most okklumencia…

– Később. Holnap úgyis szombat, így kicsit tovább aludhatsz majd, mint általában. Szeretném, ha rendet tennél az elmédben, mielőtt megpróbálok betörni. Inkább mutasd meg azt a gyógynövénytan házit, amin éppen ügyködtél.

Harry nem mozdult, csak bámult maga elé, szinte látszott, hogyan kattognak fejében a fogaskerekek, próbálva feldolgozni a korábban hallott információt.

– Ezért vett magához? Mert fontos vagyok? Mármint nem úgy általában fontos, csak fontos abból a szempontból, hogy nekem kell megölnöm Voldemortot? – kérdezte hirtelen-váratlan a fiú, épp, amikor Piton belebegtette a szobába a korábban említett vaskos enciklopédiát.

– Fogalmam sincs, honnan szedted ezt, de hadd mondjak neked valamit. Nézz rám! Ez a legostobább, legillogikusabb teória, amivel valaha előálltál, te félkegyelmű! – Egy kicsit későn jutott eszébe, hogy talán finomabban is fogalmazhatott volna, ezért újra megpróbálta. – A fontosságod, ahogy te nevezted, sokkal inkább hátráltató tényező, mintsem indok arra, hogy bárki magához vegyen. – Na jó, ez sem jött ki túl jól. Talán inkább valami megnyugtatót és pozitívat kellene kitalálnia, ha már mindenáron mondani akar valamit. – Nem azért törődöm veled, mert valami prófécia azt állítja, neked kell megölnöd a Sötét Nagyurat. – Na, mindjárt más!

– Vagy hogy ő öl meg engem – tette hozzá Harry. – De azért köszönöm, azt hiszem.

– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, amiért kimondtad a nevet egy ilyen ostoba kérdés miatt.

Harry küldött felé egy közel sem szívből jövő mérges pillantást, aztán indult, hogy hozza a házi feladatát.

– Ha tényleg segíteni szeretne, nem nézhetnénk át inkább az átváltoztatástant? McGalagony professzor feladott nekünk egy esszét, de nem igazán fogtam fel, mit magyarázott az anyagok szerves tulajdonságainak megváltoztatásáról – magyarázta Harry, miközben a táskáját túrta a jegyzetei után.

– Növényi vagy állati transzformációról tanultok?

– Egyelőre növényiről. Meg tudom csinálni, csak épp nem értem a magyarázatát az irányadó elvekről…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Az okklumencia óra nem sikerült túl jól, s ezért Perselus jóval hamarabb befejezettnek nyilvánította, mint egyébként tervezte. Harry egyszerűen képtelen volt rendesen odafigyelni, amin persze nem csodálkozott, de csak még több aggodalommal töltötte el. Tudta, hogy eljön az idő, amikor a fiúnak extrém stresszhelyzetekben is képesnek kell lennie fenntartani a pajzsait. A Sötét Nagyúr elleni védekezéshez sokkal több ügyességet és sokkal kifinomultabb képességeket kell felmutatnia, mint amikkel jelenleg rendelkezik. Perselus elég nehezen tudta visszafogni magát, hogy ne rója fel neki, amiért túl lassan halad.

Pár percre direkt magára hagyta Harryt, aki úgy tett, mintha a tankönyvét olvasná, a férfi viszont nagyon jól tudta, hogy adnia kell neki egy kis időt, amíg feldolgozza a hallottakat. A jóslat nyilván eléggé elgondolkoztatta, főleg, mivel már így is sokat szenvedett miatta. Elvesztette a családját, kénytelen volt olyan rokonokkal élni, aki kutyába se vették, és a Sötét Nagyúr is folyamatos veszélyt jelentett rá. Mindennek a tetejébe most még azt is megtudta, hogy az élete valószínűleg hasonló mederben fog tovább folytatódni, amíg saját kezűleg meg nem öli a Sötét Nagyurat. Előbb-utóbb úgyis rákérdezett volna. Ha kilép is a versenyből, azzal csupán rövid haladékot nyerhet, amíg a Nagyúr újra próbálkozik. A tudatlanság talán boldogít, de Harry esetében halálos is lehet, hiszen nem készíti fel, hogy megvédje magát, és nem segít majd neki, ha eljön az idő.

– A fenébe! – átkozódott Perselus, mikor fájdalmas sikolyt hallott a nappali felől. Pont ma! A látvány, ami a szobában várta, a legkevésbé sem hasonlított az alig pár perccel azelőtti állapothoz, amikor otthagyta Harryt a könyvvel a kanapén. Nem, Harry most kínlódva fetrengett az ágyon, s csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy lezuhanjon a földre, ahogy kétségbeesetten markolta az arcát. Perselus sietve elkapta, mielőtt leeshetett volna, és két karjánál fogva úgy-ahogy ülő helyzetbe húzva, odabűvölt egy szokásosnál erősebb, és az átokhegek tulajdonságainak vizsgálata alapján átalakított, ámde valószínűleg ugyanannyira hatástalan főzetet.

– Nyisd ki a szád, Harry. Nyisd ki a… – A fiú engedelmeskedett, de nem azért, hogy megigya a felkínált folyadékot; újabb fájdalmas sikoly szakadt fel a torkából. A bájitalmester megállapította, hogy szerencsére még nem veszítette el az eszméletét, csak épp képtelen reagálni a külvilág ingereire, annyira markában tartja a fájdalom. Perselus csikorgó fogakkal, reménykedve Harry szájába öntötte a főzetet, s azon imádkozott, a fiúban legalább annyi lélekjelenlét maradjon, hogy képes legyen lenyelni a gyógyító folyadékot.

– Invito, balzsam. Ne, ne – motyogta, kétségbeesetten Harry keze után kapva. Ahogy erővel elhúzta a másik karjait az arca elől, látta, hogy máris vér csordogál a fiú körme nyomán keletkezett karmolásokból, ahol a saját húsába vájt. A mozdulat nemhogy csökkentette, inkább növelte Harryben a pánikérzést; vadul küzdött Perselus karjaiban. Bárhol esett is csapdába az elméjében tomboló fájdalom hatására, látszólag képtelen volt szabadulni onnan.

A férfi további késlekedés nélkül lebűvölte a zsibbasztó krém tégelyének tetejét. Harry két kezét fél karral lefogva kikanyarított a balzsamból egy jó adagot, és próbálta a fiú homlokára kenni. Harry látszólag egyre kevésbé volt magánál, csak az érdekelte, hogy valahogyan levakarja magáról a kínnal pulzáló sebhelyet, ezért ösztönös, s igen heves mozdulattal Perselus mellkasára vetette magát, beletemetve arcát a férfi talárjába.

– Ne, húzódj hátrébb… – A tanár egyre kilátástalanabb csatát vívott a vergődő tinédzserrel; hiába próbálta eltolni magától, és közben lefogni mindkét karját, hogy ne tudjon kárt tenni magában. Végső kétségbeesésében drasztikusabb módszerhez folyamodott. Egyik karjával – ami a még mindig rajta lévő zsibbasztó krém hatására azóta csaknem érzéketlenné vált – átkarolta a fiút, imigyen lefogva mindkét karját, a másikkal pedig Harry hajába túrt, és a fejét tartotta, ahogy a fiú tovább sikoltozott a fájdalomtól.

A sikolyokkal vegyes kiáltásokat szerencsére hamarosan fájdalmas nyöszörgés váltotta fel, miközben a fiú nagy kortyokban nyelte a levegőt, próbálva rendesen lélegezni. Az eszméletét ugyan nem veszítette el, de Perselus nem akarta tovább szenvedni látni, ettől függetlenül tisztában volt vele, hogy nem tehet semmit; így aztán mozdulatlanul szorította magához tovább a testét, hogy legalább ne okozhasson magának több sérülést. Átkozott bájital, megint nem működött!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Az elméjét eltompító jelenlét lassan eltűnt, ő pedig zavartan pislogott, de közben már érezte, ahogy kezd kitisztulni a feje. Tudatában volt a sebhelyében lüktető, egyre halványuló fájdalomnak és valami borzalmas hangnak, amit egy idő után a saját nyöszörgéseként azonosított. Fogait csikorgatva próbálta újra irányítása alá vonni a fájdalmas zajokat, de a hangot egyszerűen képtelen volt megállítani. Még ennél is jobban zavarta a tény, hogy a testét mintha szoros satuba zárta volna valaki, csak épp ennek totálisan ellentmondott, hogy az illető lágyan ringott vele előre-hátra.

Bal karját próbálta megmozdítani, a szorítás azonban csak még szorosabbra zárult körülötte, ugyanakkor a kéz, amely a hajába markolt, lágy, csaknem megnyugtató mozdulattal simogatni kezdte, s a ringás is tovább folytatódott. Szeme könnybe lábadt, ahogy lassan újra képes lett érzékelni a külvilágot, és hagyta magát elernyedni Piton karjaiban, attól függetlenül, hogy amilyen szorosan a férfi tartotta, korántsem érezte túl kényelmesen magát.

– Egy kicsit fáj, ahogy szorít – vallotta be végül pár perc múlva, amikor egyik karja határozottan zsibbadni kezdett. Úgy tűnt, Piton eddig nem volt tudatában annak, hogy ébren van, mert a megjegyzésre olyan hirtelen eresztette el, hogy Harry majdnem lefejelt a kanapéról. Bár tudta, hogy Piton elől valószínűleg úgysem rejtheti el a könnyeit, ruhaujjával sietve végigszántott az arca előtt, hogy eltüntesse szeme sarkából az árulkodó nedvességet, és karját leeresztve meglepetten állapította meg, hogy az anyag vértől vöröslik. Ujjaival a sebhelye után kapott; a fájdalom valóban elviselhetetlen volt, de azt azért nem gondolta volna, hogy a sebhelye még vérezhet is miatta. Piton persze azonnal utánakapott, és lefogta a kezét, mielőtt a homlokához érhetett volna.

– Ne piszkáld a sebhelyedet! – mordult fel. – Mi történt? Úgy látszott, nem vagy tudatában az eseményeknek, de az eszméletedet sem veszítetted el – magyarázta, miközben furán ügyetlen mozdulatot tett az egyik karjával, hogy magához bűvölje a zsibbasztó balzsamot.

– Uh… – nyögte Harry, de bármit akart is mondani, csak valamiféle érthetetlen hörgés szakadt fel berekedt torkából. Piton azonnal odabűvölt egy poharat, megtöltötte vízzel, és átnyújtotta neki. Harry lassan kortyolgatta a folyadékot. Miközben azon tűnődött, hogyan fogjon bele a magyarázatba, a férfi meglengette előtte a pálcáját, s ő máris sokkal frissebbnek érezte magát. Piton aztán fogta a krémet, és lassú, körkörös mozdulatokkal a sebhelyébe masszírozta.

– Voldemort egyszerűen _ott volt, _láttam őt abban a hátborzongató régi házban, de közben jelen volt a fejemben is. Először semmi különöset nem éreztem a részéről, mármint tudja, ahhoz képest, mint amikor borzasztóan boldog vagy dühös valami miatt. – Megvárta, amíg Piton bólint. – De aztán meg határozottan elégedettnek, elragadtatottnak tűnt. És onnantól fogva a fejem mintha nem is az én fejem lett volna, s az elmém sem volt biztonságos többé. – Megrázta magát, mintha így akarná felfrissíteni az emléket, Piton viszont gyengéden megtartotta a fejét, és tovább masszírozta a homlokát a kenőccsel. – Azt mondta, képes olyan fájdalmat okozni, hogy azt fogom kívánni, bárcsak meghalhatnék. Láttam őt, és még mindig nem ember, hanem az a _valami, _ugyanúgy, ahogy abban a nyári látomásban.

Piton ügyetlenül letörölte a kezéről a maradék krémet, majd leguggolt Harry elé, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Nem tudja, hogy okklumencia órákat veszel, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy az én védelmem alatt állsz. Mi sokkal több információval rendelkezünk, mint ő. Szerintem csak azért volt annyira elégedett, mert hosszú idő után ismét sikerült betörnie az elmédbe, s ha már így volt, megpróbált halálra ijeszteni.

– Nos, mivel amúgy is tudtuk, hogy minden vágya holtan látni engem, nem valami nagy dolog az egész – mondta Harry, és megpróbált a szokott, nemtörődöm módon vállat vonni, de inkább valami ideges rángás lett a mozdulatból, mintsem igazi vállrándítás.

– Ne beszélj ostobaságokat. Amikor elsajátítod az okklumenciát, ilyen nem fordulhat elő többé, és egyébként is remekül haladsz.

– Annyira nem remekül – motyogta Harry maga elé, egy pillanatra behunyva a szemét.

– Még felnőtt varázslók sem tudják a mágia eme ágát egyik napról a másikra megtanulni; sosem mondtam, hogy ez egy villámgyors folyamat lesz. Elmondásod szerint képes vagy legyőzni az Imperiust, így felteszem, ha eléggé a feladatnak szenteled magad, az okklumencia sem jelenthet majd akadályt.

A fiú nem válaszolt; olyan jó érzés volt csak így pihenni, csukott szemmel.

– Ne aludj el. Ülj fel, _Harry! _

– Elzsibbasztotta a fejemet azzal a kenőccsel, és fáradt vagyok! – _Meg a szemem is szúr_ – tette hozzá gondolatban.

– Most nem alhatsz el, muszáj lesz pajzsot vonnod az elméd köré. Nyisd ki a szemed, és nézz rám! Ha most elalszol, nevetségesen könnyű lesz ismét betörnie az elmédbe. Ha a Sötét Nagyúr kínozni akar, biztosan szakít rád egy kis időt, de ezt nyilván te is tudod – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan Piton.

– Próbálkozom a rohadt okklumenciával! De sokkal könnyebb csukott szemmel – üvöltötte vissza Harry, de rögtön megbánta, amikor a fejében újult erővel indult meg a dübörgés, s ráadásul még a szeme is könnybe lábadt. – A francba – morogta erőtlenül, dühös mozdulattal megtörölve a szemét, és zavartan elkapva Pitonról a pillantását.

Kissé váratlanul érte, amikor a férfi felállt, fél karral őt is talpra állította, és ügyetlenül, de a korábbinál sokkal kevésbé satuszerű erővel, gyengéden átölelte.

– A Sötét Nagyúr nem juthat el hozzád; sem a sebhelyeden keresztül, se a Tusán – dörmögte.

Harry kezdeti szégyenérzése a sírás miatt először átadta magát a sokknak, hogy Piton egészen önszántából átölelte, de amint ez is elmúlt, arcán ismét végigfolytak a könnyek, s ő képtelen volt megállítani őket. Minden erejével próbált normálisan lélegezni, mert elszörnyedt a gondolatra, hogy a tanár karjaiban kezdjen zokogni, mint egy lány.

– Nyugodj meg, ostoba gyermek – motyogta Piton, de közben egyik kezével gyengéden simogatni kezdte a hátát. Harry megadta magát, s egyszerűen elernyedt a másik karjában. Befelé megjegyezte, hogy Piton egyáltalán nem olyan béna ebben a mások megnyugtatása dologban, mint állítja, s igen jólesett neki a gondoskodás, attól függetlenül, hogy túl idősnek tartotta magát az ilyesmihez.

Közben azért feltűnt neki, hogy Pitonnak az a karja, amivel átölelte, kissé ernyedten lóg a vállán.

– Mi történt a kezével? – kérdezte óvatosan, mert félt, hogy a férfi megint megijed, ha hirtelen szólítja meg.

– Elzsibbadt. Valaki korábban ugyanis nem engedte, hogy a krémet a homlokára kenjem – felelte. Még tartotta Harryt pár másodpercig, aztán gyengéden a kanapé felé tolta, jelezve, üljön le.

– Koncentrálj az elméd kiürítésére, meg a pajzsaidra, és hazudj nekem valamit – utasította a fiút, miközben lehajolt, hogy mélyen a szemébe nézhessen.

– Hazudjak? Öhm… Malfoy a legjobb barátom, Hisztis Myrtle jópofa, a bájitaltan a kedvenc tantárgyam…

– Jó. Legalább ilyen szinten kell tartanod a védelmed, mielőtt lefekszel ma aludni – jelentette ki Piton, s kicsit felszisszent, ahogy felegyenesedett. Úgy tűnt, valamin nagyon elgondolkodik, s közben úgy mustrálta Harryt, mintha a fiú egy komplex bájitaltan probléma lenne. – A sakkot nem igazán kedveled, igaz?

Harry megrázta a fejét, de túl kimerült volt, hogy csodálkozzon a másik különös kérdésein.

– Ne aludj el – emlékeztette Piton, majd eltűnt a szobájába vezető ajtó mögött. Harry szaporán pislogott, s csak arra eszmélt fel újra, hogy Piton ott ül előtte egy kis dobozban matatva, de hogy a férfi öt percig, vagy harminc másodpercig volt-e távol, képtelen lett volna megmondani.

– Az mi?

– Egy mugli játék. – Harry felé tartotta a dobozt, amiben különböző színű kis pöckök hevertek mindenfelé. – Nem ismered fel?

Harry megrázta a fejét, mire Piton kivett a dobozból egy műanyag táblát, sok apró lyukkal, meg egy maréknyi színes szeget.

– Ez egy kódfeltörő játék. Az egyik játékos kirak egy négy színből álló kódot, a másiknak pedig ki kell találnia, mi volt az – magyarázta, aztán megmutatta, hogy a többi kis pöcökkel hogyan jelezheti a kód feladója, hogy a másik játékos mennyit talált el a színekből, és mennyi volt rossz.

– Honnan van mugli játéka? – kérdezte a fiú.

– Ajándék az igazgatótól. Nem is olyan rossz, bár a pizsamafelsőt egyáltalán nem volt nehéz túlszárnyalnia – jegyezte meg a férfi, a pár hete Harrynek ajándékozott rikítósárga ruhadarabra utalva.

– Igen, maga tényleg az a fajta, akinek tetszenek az ilyen típusú játékok – bólintott a fiú. Felhúzta lábait a kanapéra, majd közelebb oldalazott Pitonhoz meg a játékhoz, hogy ne kelljen olyan messziről meresztgetnie a szemét.

– Ühüm. Játszhatunk egy kört, amint átvetted a pizsamádat.

– Azt hittem, nem akarja, hogy elaludjak.

– De van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy ez téged nem fog visszatartani. Inkább öltözz át most. Könnyebben ágyba tudlak dugni később, ha nem kell ilyesmivel foglalkozni.

– Tizennégy vagyok! Nem kell engem ágyba dugni! – ellenkezett Harry morcosan.

– Mivel állandóan az orrom alá dörgölöd, aligha lehet esélyem elfelejteni, pontosan mennyi idős vagy. Viszont nem ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy nekem kell ágyba raknom téged. Na indíts, Harry!

Harry az orra alatt motyogva felállt, és fáradtan a szobájába totyogott, ahonnan alig pár perc múlva a Piton körletébe való visszatérésekor kapott kölcsönpizsamát viselve tért vissza.

– Majd emlékeztess, hogy vegyek neked új hálóruhát. Elfelejtettem, hogy idelenn nincs sajátod.

– Ez is jó lesz – tiltakozott Harry, maga elé húzva a lyukas műanyag táblát. – Forduljon el – mondta, ahogy kiválasztott négy darab kis szeget.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen vonzódást mutatsz majd a használt ruhák iránt, tekintve a gyerekkorodban viselt gönceid állapotát.

– De ezek legalább kényelmesek. Viszont egy kicsit fázom, úgyhogy egy háziköntös nem lenne rossz – jegyezte meg dideregve Harry, hideg kezét pólója ujjába dugva.

– Jó, akkor legyen köntös. Ez itt, Mr. Potter, az enyém, de megengedem, hogy ma estére kölcsönvegye – mondta a férfi, s hagyta, hogy a szobájából kibűvölt szürke, vastag köpeny a fiú fején landoljon. – Ne nagyon rendezkedj be hosszas lustálkodásra – szólt rá a kanapén elvackolódó Harryre, majd kirakta az első sort a táblán.


	31. Chapter 31

Perselus elgondolkozva bámult Harryre, pontosabban a fiú sebhelyére, és nem értette! Miért lenne más ez az átokheg, mint az összes többi? Attól függetlenül, hogy senki más nincs, akit az Avada Kedavrával sebeztek meg, Harry sebhelyének ugyanúgy reagálnia kellene az átlagos bájitalok egyikére, mint a többinek. A tünetek természetesen tökéletesen egyedinek számítottak; soha azelőtt nem hallott még olyasmiről, hogy egy varázslónak okozott heg ilyen különleges kapcsolatban legyen azzal a személlyel, aki a sebet okozta. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az áldozat ennyire ki legyen szolgáltatva a neki sebet okozó mágus szeszélyeinek…

– Megmondtam, hogy nem fogom megtenni! – tört ki váratlanul Harry, Perselus pedig bosszúsan kapta fel a fejét, mert épp ekkor támadt egy értelmes gondolata, amit próbált volna jobban megragadni. – Ha nem hisz nekem, még azt is hagyom, hogy a próba idejére maga vigyázzon a Tűzvillámomra.

– Mivel világosan megtiltottam ma délután, tiszta sor, hogy nem próbálod meg – felelte Perselus türelmetlen, dühös éllel a hangjában. Az esti okklumencia órájukon döbbenten látta Harry fejében, hogy a fiú az elmúlt hét nagyobbik részében a csupán ötödéves tananyagban kötelező begyűjtő-bűbájt gyakorolta, méghozzá azért, mert az az ostoba Mordon valahogy elültette a fejében a képtelen gondolatot, hogy teljesen védtelenül kell majd a Tűzvillámon egy sárkány fészke körül repdesnie!

– Sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam, hogy Mordon professzor megkörnyékezett a próbával kapcsolatban, de… mivel a múltkor rögtön őrjöngeni kezdett, amikor megemlítettem az Imperiusos órát, úgy döntöttem, jobb, ha nem tud róla.

– Pardon? – kérdezte jeges hangon. – Nem _őrjöngtem, _sőt, ahhoz képest, hogy mit követett el, teljesen érthető, és korántsem eltúlzott volt a reakcióm. Egyébként miért is hoztad fel ezt megint? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.

– Több mint fél órája meredten bámul rám! Így nem tudok koncentrálni! – tiltakozott a fiú, jelentőségteljesen felmutatva a kezében tartott könyvet.

– Nem tudtam, hogy kemény szellemi erőfeszítésbe kerül a milliomodszor olvasott „A kviddics évszázadait" nyomon követned – forgatta a szemét. – Egyébként sem bámultam, hanem azt fontolgattam, mihez kezdjünk a sebhelyeddel.

– Oh. És kitalált valamit?

Perselus hátradőlt a székén, és mélyen Harry szemébe nézve megszólalt.

– Az egyetlen ok, amiért a sebhelyed különbözhet a többi hasonló átokhegtől az az, hogy a seb okozója és közted a heg valamiféle kapcsolatot biztosít. Ha, úgymond személyre szabva, csak neked készítem el azt a főzetet, amit átlagos esetekre alkalmaznak, talán hatásosabbá tehetem a szert.

– Személyesen nekem? Úgy érti, belerakna valamit, ami tőlem származik? Mint a Százfűlé-főzetnél?

– Igen, méghozzá vért.

– Mert a vér sokkal erősebb, mintha csak hajjal, vagy körömmel próbálkozna, igaz?

– Pontosan. Elsőre talán megpróbálkozhatnánk hajjal, vagy nyállal, de úgy biztosan gyengébbre sikerülne a főzet. A rohamaidnak viszont minél előbb szeretnék megálljt parancsolni.

– Remek. Mikor kezdjük?

– Ne hamarkodd el! A véredet akarom venni egy bájitalhoz; ez nem olyasmi, amin csak így át lehet siklani. Legtöbben sötét mágiának tulajdonítanak minden olyan főzetet, amibe emberi vért is kevernek. Jómagam ezt kissé túlzásnak tartom, főleg a te esetedben, amikor gyógyítani szeretnénk vele. Ettől függetlenül katasztrofális lenne, ha egy ilyen – a véreddel feldúsított – főzet rossz kezekbe kerülne. A bájital nálam maradna megőrzésre… gondold meg jól, hogy elegendőnek tartod-e az általam biztosítható védelmet.

– Jó, értem, de akkor is beleegyezem – vont vállat könnyelműen Harry. – Most eszem egy almát. Maga is kér? – És már ment is a konyha felé, hogy Perselusnak kiáltania kellett utána.

– Nem! A véredet kell vennem egy bájitalhoz, ami kockázatos. Azt akarom, hogy gondold rendesen végig, mibe vágsz bele. Gyerek vissza ide, azonnal!

– Az előbb is figyeltem. Azt mondta, így valószínűleg működni fog a fájdalom elleni főzet, amit maga fog elkészíteni, és vigyázni rá. Nekem ez így teljesen megfelel – felelte a fiú, boldog elégedettséggel elvetve magát a kanapén, s közben úgy rágcsálta az almát, mint akinek semmi gondja ezen a világon. – Ez valami teszt? Nemet kellett volna mondanom? Tudja, azért nem vagyok teljesen idióta; ha nem maga kérte volna, nem mondtam volna igent.

– Szó sincs semmiféle tesztelésről. Nem próbálnék csalóka reményt kelteni benned ezzel a bájitallal kapcsolatban, azt pedig élénken remélem, hogy senki másnak nem mondanál igent egy ilyen kérésre.

– Helyes. Nos, mikor fogunk hozzá? – érdeklődött Harry, s csak úgy harsogott a foga alatt az alma.

– A véredet még a főzés közben kell hozzáadni. Majd kiszabok rád egy büntetőmunkát, amikor elkezdtem, hogy legyen miért a pincébe jönnöd.

Perselus ezzel lassan eltolta magától az esszét, amit eddig olvasott; a javításra használt vörös tinta alól szinte ki sem látszott az eredeti írás. Sóhajtva lehajtott egy üvegcse fejfájás elleni főzetet, mert a feje egyre kellemetlenebbül hasogatott, aztán rögtön nekivágott, hogy megtervezze a Harrynek szánt bájitalt.

Kis idővel később épp csak annyira nézett fel, hogy lássa, amint Harry búcsút int, és elhagyja a termet. Ő azonban még éjszakába nyúlóan ott ült az íróasztala mellett, s a lobogó tűz is enyhén pislákoló parázzsá szelídült, amikor még buzgón sercegett a pennája hegye a pergamenen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry ugyan most sem ugrált örömében, amiért kénytelen lesz részt venni a próbákon, de az, hogy Piton elmesélte a jóslatot, valahogy új perspektívába helyezte számára az egész helyzetet. Egy hatalmas, dühöngő sárkány biztos nem fogja megölni. Voldemort keze által kell meghalnia.

Csodálkozott, hogy a férfi nem osztja a véleményét ebben a témában. Persze nagyon jól esett, hogy Piton ennyire törődik vele. Ha pedig Voldemort valóban kitervelt valamit a Tusa idejére, akkor jobb lett volna el sem indulnia a versenyen. Így viszont, hogy tudta, a sárkány nem igazán tehetne kárt benne, már nem izgult annyira, és azt hitte, Piton ugyanezt gondolja majd. A férfi látszólag elfelejtette, hogy Harry régebben számos veszélyes kalandban vett részt, és mindig megúszta. Folyton úgy beszélt, mintha a fiú egy csőre töltött pisztoly lenne, aki csupán egy lépésre van attól, hogy valahogyan megölesse magát. De Harry tudta, hogy ez igen távol áll az igazságtól.

Épp ezért tovább gyakorolt Hermionéval a szabad órákban, mert rájött, hogy Mordonnak egy dologban valóban igaza volt; ha muszáj versenyeznie, okos lenne a stratégiát az erősségére építeni. És ha valami, hát a repülés igazán az erőssége volt. Piton ötlete sem tűnt rossznak, de a kiábrándító bűbájokat borzasztó nehéznek találta. Harry egyébként sem olyan ember volt, aki kerülgeti a problémát; szeretett szemtől szembe, vagy inkább „fejjel a falnak"-módszerrel nekitámadni a vele szembekerülő akadályoknak. Ennek ellenére megígérte Pitonnak, hogy ha arra kerül a sor, az ő taktikáját fogja követni, és szent elhatározása volt, hogy be is tartja, amit fogadott. Ettől függetlenül jó érzés volt tudni, hogy van egy B terve is. Az ilyesmi sosem árthat, nem igaz? Ellentmondani viszont nem akart, mert Piton tekintete elég sokatmondó volt ezen a téren; lesz még elég roxmortsi hétvége, amitől el tudná tiltani.

– Harry? – Hermione meglengette a karját barátja arca előtt.

– Hmm?

– Szeretnéd, ha ma este megint gyakorolnánk kicsit a begyűjtő-bűbájt?

– Persze, de tényleg csak keveset. Aztán próbáljunk ki valami mást.

Elhatározta, hogy mindenképp gyakorolni fog. Mi lesz, ha Piton meglátja okklumencia közben, hogy mit tett? Majd azt mondja, hogy az egy régebbi emlék, és kész.

– Oh, valami történt! – sikkantott fel izgatottan Hermione, mert az üres bájitalos üvegcse, amit már vagy egy órája próbált sikertelenül magához bűvölni, hirtelen megbillent, és darabokra tört a padlón.

– Ugyan, csak leesett az asztalról.

– De nem magától. Szerintem végre ráéreztél a dolog ízére – mosolygott a lány, látszólag megkönnyebbülve, hogy végre haladnak _valamerre. _– Ezt a varázslatot csak ötödéveseknek tanítják, így nem csoda, ha némi időbe telik, amíg megtanulod. De van időnk bőven.

– Tudom, tudom. Tengernyi – felelte fennhangon, de belül egy hang azt sikította a fejében, hogy egyetlen hét minden, csak nem _sok idő._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Az a bizonyos hét pedig gyorsabban elolvadt, mint Neville asztala a rosszul kivitelezett főzete alatt bájitaltan órán. Hiába tudta, hogy valószínűleg semmi komolyabb baja nem eshet, azzal is tisztában volt, hogy elég néhány bénán kivitelezett varázsige, és egy életre megszégyeníti magát az egész iskola szeme láttára. Bármikor jutott eszébe az első próba, valami iszonyatos félelem szorította marokba a szívét. Sokszor ébredt éjszakánként ijesztő álmokból, ahol rémületes sárkányszemek lestek vissza rá, és néma szemlélődők lesték minden mozdulatát.

Ron továbbra is levegőnek nézte, s szándékos nemtörődöm viselkedése egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált, ahogy teltek-múltak a napok.

– Ha szeretnél beszélni vele, akkor indulj, és menj oda! Most már tényleg nevetségesek vagytok – feddte meg Hermione újra meg újra.

– Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy oda akarok menni hozzá.

– Akkor meg mit ülsz itt, és bámulod már percek óta? Nem valami szép látvány, ahogy tömi magába az ételt.

Harry felvihogott, de közben megrázta a fejét. Igazság szerint egy része valóban azt kívánta, hogy felkeljen, és megbeszélje végre Ronnal a dolgot. Elvégre Pitonnak is megbocsátotta azt a hosszú ideig tartó ellenségeskedést, nem? Ronnal pedig már olyan régóta voltak barátok… Maradt viszont még elég düh a lelkében ahhoz, hogy ne tudjon ilyen könnyen megbocsátani. Ronnak _tudnia kellene, _hogy nem szándékosan nevezett be. Ronnak olyan barátnak kéne lennie, akivel megoszthatná ezt a jóslatos információt… Dumbledore legalábbis hitt benne, hogy a vörös hajú fiú ilyen megbízható ember. Erre Ron mit csinál? Teljesen feleslegesen féltékenykedik, ráadásul épp ilyen abszurd dolog miatt, mint a próba.

– Nem őt bámultam. A sótartót próbáltam magamhoz bűvölni.

– Te jó ég, Neville! Veled meg mi történt? – ámuldozott Dean, aki szokás szerint Seamus mellett ült a vacsoránál. A kimerült és szemmel láthatóan reszkető griffendéles szinte lerogyott mellettük a padra.

– Büntetőmunkán voltam Pitonnál. Nagyon sajnálom, Harry, de azt mondta, te is büntetést kapsz.

– Tényleg? – komorodott el Harry. Korábban a bájitalmester nem tartotta vissza óra után, így azt feltételezte, a férfi még nem áll készen a megbeszélt főzet elkészítésére. Neville nagyon felhúzhatta valamivel, ha a fiún keresztül üzent érte.

– Mégis miért? – kérdezte Hermione hitetlenkedve.

– Az én hibám volt! Nagyon ordibált velem, miután szétolvasztottam azt az asztalt és az eszközök egy részét, de azzal védekeztem, hogy én meg Harry megmentettünk párat azok közül az üveg keverőpálcák közül. Erre kijelentette, hogy kettő hiányzik, és ha nem én loptam el, akkor biztosan Harry volt!

– Ez nevetséges kifogás arra, hogy megint beléd kössön – méltatlankodott Hermione. – Harry nem lopott el semmit. Mégis miért tenné?

– Ne keress okot, Pitonról beszélünk. Nyugi, Neville, nem a te hibád. Már órán is mindenki látta, hogy ma különösen rosszkedvű volt.

– Mostanában mindig ilyen. Kíváncsi vagyok, miért.

– Bármi lehet – vont vállat Harry. A bűntudatot sajnos nem volt ilyen könnyű leráznia magáról. Tudta nagyon jól, mi Piton baja: pont, ahogyan Harry, ő is rettenetesen kimerült. Szörnyen érezte magát, amiért ilyen nehéz terhet ró a férfi vállára. Nem elég, hogy Piton szinte egész nap a diákok dolgozatait javítja, és készül a saját óráira, amint van egy kis szabadideje, máris Harryvel gyakorol, és Harrynek főz bájitalt és azon töpreng, hogyan érhetné el, hogy Harrynek ne kelljen versenyeznie. A férfi az utóbbi hetekben úgy dolgozott, mint egy gép.

– Talán mégis fontos lehet. Írtál mostanában… hát tudod… neki? – suttogta lehalkított hangon Hermione.

– Nem írok Siriusnak épp Pitonról! – sziszegte vissza dühösen, és úgy nézett a lányra, mintha az megháborodott volna.

– Miért nem?

Harry egy pillanatig tátogott, mint a partra vetett hal, de végül kibökte.

– Mert nem akarom ilyesmikkel zaklatni. Már így is biztos tűkön ül, hogy csak pár nap van hátra a próbáig – mondta, és hízott a melle, hogy ilyen leleményesen feltalálta magát, mert Hermione látszólag nemhogy bevette a kifogást, de még ő vigasztalta, hogy ne legyen ennyire bolond.

– A felnőtteknek ez a dolguk. Ők aggódnak érted, hogy te mással foglalkozhass.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Gyorsan csinálom; először elzsibbasztom ezt a területet, és ejtek egy gyors vágást – mutatta Perselus, hol fog sebet ejteni Harry karján. – Amint elég vér van a bájitalban, rögtön begyógyítom.

– Mennyi időbe telik, hogy elkészüljön? – hajolt Harry a szokatlanul kisméretű üst fölé, hogy aztán grimaszolva azonnal visszakapja a fejét. – Fúj, ez bűzlik! Rettenetes!

– Mesteri elemzése a szóban forgó bájitalnak, Mr. Potter. A kérdésedre válaszolva: minél tovább hagyjuk forrni, annál jobb. Ha ne adj' isten szükséged lenne rá, ma estére már készen lesz. Fel! – kommandírozott, s közben a pultra mutatott.

– Minek üljek le, egy kis vágást állva is képes vagyok elviselni.

– Ülj fel az átkozott pultra! – dörrent rá mérgesen Piton, miközben előhúzott egy kis kést az egyik fiókból.

– Csak annyit mondtam, hogy egy vágásból nem kell nagy ügyet csinálni – visszakozott Harry, de jobbnak látta, ha engedelmeskedik, így még be sem fejezte a mondatot, már fenn is ült a kért helyen.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a zsibbasztó kenőcs nélkül sem halnál bele, de ha már létezik ilyen, miért ne használjuk?

Harrynek erre nem volt több ellenvetése, így csak némán figyelte a férfit, amint megteszi a szükséges előkészületeket. Perselus tudta, hogy nagyon precízen kell időzítenie. A szóban forgó bájitalnál mindössze pár perc állt rendelkezésre a vér hozzáadására, s tudta, ha lekési az ideális időt, ez a főzet ugyanolyan haszontalan lesz a fiú tüneteinek kezelésére, mint a többi, amivel eddig próbálkoztak.

– Maga szerint képes leszek rendesen felkészülni, mire az első próba elkezdődik? – kérdezte hirtelen Harry.

Perselus kis szünet után gyengéden rákente Harry karjára a zsibbasztó kenőcsöt, majd a fiú szemébe nézett, és határozottan megszólalt: – Azt biztosan tudom, hogy bármi történjék, neked semmiképp sem eshet bajod. Erről kezeskedem.

– Tudom – bólintott Harry komoly képpel, majd, miközben a kés bőréhez közeledő pengéjét nézte, csak úgy mellékesen megszólalt: – Pont ott állt belém annak idején a baziliszkusz méregfoga.

A férfi habozott, és kicsit visszahúzta a kést.

– Szeretnéd, ha inkább a másik karodon csinálnám?

– Nem, dehogy. Csak úgy megjegyeztem – felelte Harry könnyedén.

Tekintve a múltbeli, sőt, még az alig két hónapja is tartó masszív ellenségeskedést kettejük között, Perselus szinte el sem merte hinni, hogy Harry képes ennyire megbízni benne, és minden kételkedés nélkül alávetni magát bárminek, amit kér tőle.

A fiú nyilván megértette, hogy most mennyire fontos koncentrálnia, ezért nem szólt, csak szótlanul nézte, hogy mit csinál. A vér rögtön kövér cseppekben hullani kezdett a sebből, amint megejtette a vágást. Nyugodtan az apró üst fölé tartotta a másik kezét, s feszülten figyelt, hogy biztosan elegendő vér kerüljön a főzetbe.

Látta, hogy Harry elkomorul, mert szorítása a fiú kezén önkéntelenül is megerősödött, amikor megérezte a labor köré kivetett védőbűbájok figyelmeztetéséből, hogy nem várt, s éppen ezért roppant udvariatlan vendégei érkeztek. És éppen ma, amikor ennyire fontos a pontosság és odafigyelés! Más se hiányzott, mint Black pocsék időzítése, és hirtelen természete.

– Készülj fel keresztapád erősen eltúlzott reakciójára. Ő és az igazgató éppen most érkeztek meg a Hop-hálózaton keresztül. Amint készen vagyok, begyógyítom a sebet, de addig _meg ne mozdulj!_

És valóban, alig tíz másodperc múlva…

– Mégis mi a pokol folyik itt? – üvöltötte valaki az ajtóból. Perselus határozottan kinyúlt és megragadta a fiú vállát, mert érezte, hogy Harry a figyelmeztetése ellenére ösztönösen összerezzen a kiáltásra.

– Héj, Sirius, szia!

Perselus még ennyi idő után sem jutott dűlőre afelett, hogyan képes valaki ilyen kitörő örömmel üdvözölni egy ilyen Black-féle mihaszna blökit.

– Még szükségem van pár másodpercre, igazgató úr – jelentette ki határozottan, remélve, a férfi belé vetett bizalma kiállja a próbát az igen félreérthető jelenet ellenére is. Természetesen nagyon is tisztában volt vele, miféle látványt nyújthatnak most ketten: bár megszámolni sem tudta, hányszor fenyegette a mihaszna, ügyetlen diákjait azzal, hogy bájital hozzávalót csinál belőlük, nyilván sem Black, sem Dumbledore nem hitte el, hogy egyszer talán a gyakorlatban is beváltja, amit eddig csak szóban ígért. De vajon van-e épeszű ember, akinek első feltételezése a jelenet láttán nem az lenne, hogy éppen kivérezteti Harryt egy bájital kedvéért…

– Azonnal ENGEDD EL a keresztfiamat!

– Sirius, semmi baj…

– MARADJ NYUGTON! – üvöltötte különböző okból, de egyszerre a két férfi, miközben Dumbledore próbálta csitítani őket.

– Kivérezteti Harryt egy nyavalyás bájital kedvéért! Egész végig igazam volt vele kapcsolatban; még mindig a fekete mágia rabja! Megmondtam, hogy nem bízhatunk benne! – dörögte Black, és Dumbledore-nak kellett visszatartania, nehogy Pitonra vesse magát.

– Ez nem igaz! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Harry, de bármilyen izgatott volt is, szerencsére sikerült mozdulatlannak maradnia. Még pár csepp, és elég is lesz…

– Ráadásul kimosta a keresztfiam agyát!

Perselus felhorkant, de közben gyorsan elhúzta Harry karját az üst fölül, és egy pálcaintéssel begyógyította a sebet.

– Nahát! Ezt ugye nekem is megtanítja egyszer? – húzta végig örömteli álmélkodással az ujját a fiú a vágás helyén, amiből immár semmi sem látszott.

– Majd egyszer, ha több időd lesz. Most menj, és beszélj a keresztapáddal, én meg befejezem ezt a bájitalt – parancsolta, gyengéd mozdulattal meglökve a fiút, jelezve, most már leszállhat a pultról.

– Sirius! SIRIUS! Jól vagyok, nézd! Már be is gyógyult a seb! – kiáltotta Harry, próbálva felhívni magára keresztapja figyelmét.

– Nem amiatt aggódom, hogy halálos sebet kaptál, Harry. Tudni akarom, mit művelt veled – mondta Black, de meg sem várva a fiú válaszát, máris dühösen Perselus felé fordult. – Arra is így vetted rá, hogy veled éljen, mi Piton? Sötét mágiával! Na? Így volt, igaz?

– Persze, mindig is úgy voltam vele, hogy gyerekeket megvágni, és egy üstbe véreztetni őket, csodálatos módon megnöveli a bizalmukat velem szemben – jegyezte meg, és most először teljesen vendégei felé fordult.

Harry önkéntelenül felkuncogott, ami Perselusból apró mosolyt, Siriusból viszont még őrjöngőbb dühöt váltott ki.

– Ebből elég! Perselus, ha megkérhetem, mesélje el, mi volt a célja ezzel az előbbi kísérlettel – szólalt meg szigorúan Dumbledore.

Perselus még szívesen kiélvezte volna pár percig a Black arcán rángatózó dühöt, de végül sóhajtva engedelmeskedett.

– Eddig bármilyen bájitallal próbáltam enyhíteni a tüneteit a rohamok alatt, teljes kudarcot vallottam. Az átlagos fájdalomcsillapítók csak a rohamok után jelentkező másodlagos tüneteket tudták gyógyítani. Bár fogalmam sincs, miért viselkedik Harry sebhelye ennyire másként, mint a többi átokheg, de sajnos ez a helyzet. A hatások csak rá jellemzőek, ezért úgy gondoltam, ha a bájitalt is őrá szabjuk, talán nagyobb hatást érhetünk el. Ezért kellett a vér.

– Érdekes ötlet. Harry is beleegyezett?

– Igen, uram – felelte magától Harry.

– És mégis honnan tudjuk, hogy az igazat mondja?

Harry elkomorodva vette tudomásul, hogy keresztapja nem hajlandó hinni az ítéletében.

– Teljes mértékben megbízom Perselusban. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a bizalom és együttműködés jegyében megengedi majd, hogy személyesen vizsgálja meg a bájitalt, mielőtt odaadná azt Harrynek – próbálta csitítani a kedélyeket Dumbledore.

Perselus intett a fiúnak, hogy mutassa meg keresztapjának a főzetet, míg ő maga odalépett az igazgatóhoz.

– Jobban örültem volna, ha először tájékoztat róla, mire készül. Ha ez a bájital rossz kezekbe kerül…

– Pontosan azt terveztem, hogy elmondom. Egyetlen adagról van szó, ami mindig, minden körülmények között nálam marad. Szerintem sokkal okosabb lenne, ha minél kevesebben tudnának róla, hogy egyáltalán létezik – pillantott mérgesen Black irányába. – Ez az én otthonom, igazgató úr. Ha jól emlékszem, világossá tettem, nem tűröm a jelenlétét a közelemben.

– Azt is világossá tette, hogy ez immár nemcsak az ön, de Harry otthona is. Harry keresztapja pedig megkért, hagy láthassa a fiút még egyszer az első próba előtt. Be kell valljam, titkon azt reméltem, nyugalomban és vidáman találja majd itt a fiút, s ennek hatására végre jobban bízik majd magában is – mondta Dumbledore, cseppnyi megbánással a hangjában.

– Ha előre figyelmeztet, talán így is lett volna…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Milyen gyakran csinálja ezt veled? – morogta Sirius mély hangon.

– Csak most az egyszer, és előtte különben is megkérdezte, hogy beleegyezem-e. Szükségem van erre a bájitalra, Sirius – puffogott Harry. Imádta a keresztapját, de ha Pitonról volt szó, mondhatott bármit, a férfi egyszerűen nem hallgatott rá. Viszont roppantul belefáradt, hogy Sirius folyamatosan a bájitalmestert szidja előtte.

– Tudom, hogy szükséged van valamire, ami megszünteti a fájdalmat. De a sötét mágia… – Sirius megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tényleg arra használja a véredet, amire mondja.

– De én elhiszem! Te nem ismered őt, úgy, ahogyan én. Az utóbbi időben mindent megtett, hogy segítsen nekem. Ő tiltakozott a leghangosabban, hogy nem lenne szabad versenyeznem a próbán. Ő volt az, aki mindent megtett, hogy felkészítsen arra az esetre, ha mégis indulnom kell. És ő az, aki okklumenciára tanít, hogy ne is legyen szükségem semmilyen bájitalra. Ettől függetlenül mindig újabbakat készít nekem, hátha mégis kelleni fog.

– Nem, Harry, te vagy az, aki nem ismered őt. Fogalmad sincs, milyen ember. Láttam felnőni, és tudom, miféle alak lett belőle.

– Az évekkel ezelőtt volt – tiltakozott Harry.

– Igen, persze. És egészen mostanáig hogy viselkedett veled? Csupa báj és kellem volt, nem igaz?

– Nem! Tudom, hogy nem tökéletes, és kedvesnek sem mondanám. Szörnyen viselkedett velem évekig, de már nem olyan!

– Szóval egyszer még utál, aztán, amikor esélyt kap, hogy egyedül, mások felügyelete nélkül legyen itt veled a pincében, hirtelen megszeret, mi? Ezt nem veszem be – jelentette ki Sirius fejcsóválva.

– Miért nem? – kérdezte Harry, és még ő maga is összerezzent, annyira sértetten csengett a hangja.

Hirtelen egy kéz landolt a vállán. Ijedten nézett hátra, mert félt, hogy esetleg valami olyasmit mondott, amit nem kellett volna, de a mögötte álló Piton dühösen lángoló tekintete nem rá, hanem Siriusra irányult.

– Mert azt hiszi, én képtelen vagyok arra, hogy bárkit is szeressek, és úgy gondolja, vagy a saját, vagy a Sötét Nagyúr titkos céljaira akarlak felhasználni – felelte Harry helyett. – Most menj vissza a nappaliba, amíg váltok pár szót a keresztapáddal. Egy perc, és én is ott leszek.

Harry nyitotta a száját, hogy ellenkezzen, de egyetlen pillantás Pitonra elég volt ahhoz, hogy meggondolja magát. Már csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy Dumbledore jelenlétében a két férfi nem kezd párbajozni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Mit halandzsáztál az előbb? Képes voltál azt mondani a… védencemnek, hogy nem hiszed, bárki képes lenne őt megszeretni? – kiáltotta Perselus villámló tekintettel, hogy egy pillanatra még Black is hátralépett.

– Nem, csak annyit mondtam, hogy _TE _nem vagy képes rá! Fogalmam sincs, miféle játékot játszol, de istenemre kiderítem.

– És ezt mégis hogyan tervezed, Black? Mert eddig semmi mást nem tettél, csak hívatlanul betörtél az otthonomba, és még jobban elidegenítetted magadtól a keresztfiadat.

– Védeni próbálom!

– Nem tettél _semmit, _hogy megvédd! Én próbálom megóvni, te meg nem csinálsz mást, csak szórakoztatod egy-egy délután erejéig.

– Ebből elég. Ebben a háborúban mindketten ugyanazon az oldalon állnak, és meg kell mondjam, ha tényleg szeretnék Mr. Pottert boldoggá tenni, akkor kénytelenek lesznek változtatni a viselkedésükön.

Perselus vicsorogva vette tudomásul Dumbledore helyreutasítását, de az igazgató még nem fejezte be.

– Sirius, mind én, mind Harry épp elégszer hallottuk már az érveit Perselus hűségéről és esetleges motivációiról. Perselus, hagyja abba a gúnyolódást, és hagyja, hogy Sirius több időt töltsön a keresztfiával. Semmi kedvem minden egyes találkozásuk alkalmával őrt állni, nehogy egymás torkának essenek, és biztosra veszem, hogy Remusnak sincs.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem találkozhat Harryvel. Még el is mentem hazulról, csakhogy ő, meg a farkas hármasban lehessenek vele.

– Én vagyok a keresztapja, eleve velem kellene élnie! James forogna a sírjában, ha tudná, mi folyik itt.

– Csakhogy ő halott, vagyis aligha számít a véleménye – jegyezte meg hidegen Perselus.

Ez már tényleg túl sok volt az amúgy is ideges Siriusnak; dühösen pálcát rántott, és magából kikelve ordította: – Ha az lesz is az utolsó tettem az életben, elérem, hogy Harryt elvegyék tőled!

– Elment maradék eszed is? A fiú nem _akar _elmenni innen, és legkevésbé arra van szüksége, hogy valaki _tőlem _védje meg! Már így is épp elég nyomás nehezedik rá, de ha eldöntöd, hogy még többet akarsz a vállára rakni, hát esküszöm, én fogom őt _tőled _megvédeni, Black! Efelől ne legyenek kétségeid.

– Miért kellene megvédened őt tőlem? Albus, ez már tényleg őrület!

– Régen el kellett volna fogadnia, hogy ez a helyzet – pillantott Dumbledore jelentőségteljesen Sirius kivont pálcájára. – Azt javaslom, ha kételyei vannak, hát egyenesen Harryhez menjen velük, és ne eressze el a füle mellett, amit mond, hanem hallgassa végig. Akkor végleg lezárhatnánk ezt a témát.

– Black. – Sirius már kifelé indult, de Perselus még gyorsan utánaszólt. – Ne próbáld még egyszer a fiú képébe vágni, hogy ne bízzon bennem, mert nem törődöm vele.

– Miért, különben mi lesz? – gúnyolódott Black.

– Megbántod őt.

– Ez az ember őrült – jelentette ki Sirius az igazgató szemébe nézve, aztán kivonult a szobából, becsukva maga után az ajtót.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Na, mindent megbeszéltetek velem kapcsolatban?

– Majdnem – felelte Sirius, miközben helyet foglalt Harry mellett a kanapén. – Tudod ez nem könnyű nekem… látni, hogy Pitonnal élsz együtt.

– Igen, tudom, hogy ki nem állhatod őt.

– Ez így van, de nem ez az oka, amiért annyira utálom ezt a helyzetet. Folyton aggódom miattad. Félek, hogy azok után, amit a rokonaid miatt ki kellett állnod, nem mersz szólni, ha esetleg Piton rosszul bánik veled. Vagy esetleg olyan okból nem beszélgetsz velem erről, amit el sem tudok képzelni. – Sietve felemelte a kezét, amikor látta, hogy Harry közbe akar szólni. – De ami igazán zavarba ejtő a számomra, hogy elképzelni sem tudom, Piton _honnan _tudná, hogyan kellene vigyáznia rád, azok után, ahogyan ő felnőtt, körülvéve sötét mágiával… A pasas halálfaló volt! Tényleg elvárjátok, hogy elhiggyem, a keresztfiamnak ilyen környezetben kell felnőnie? Ráadásul gyűlölte az apádat, és a saját bevallásod szerint téged is, egészen idén nyárig.

Harry felmordult. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy papagáj, annyiszor elmondta már ugyanazt Siriusnak.

– De én szeretek Pitonnal lakni, és ez az én döntésem volt. De tényleg! Nem csak úgy mondom, és egyáltalán nem hazudok. Nem is félek tőle.

– De miért?

Harry ezen már elgondolkodott, mielőtt rávágta volna a választ. Nem volt könnyű feladat szavakba önteni, hogy miért nem őrült ötlet, ha valaki önszántából akar Pitonnal együtt élni.

– Azért, mert vigyáz rám, holott nem lenne köteles megtenni. Vesz nekem dolgokat, és vacsorát főz, és odafigyel, hogy meg is egyem, még akkor is, ha éppen dühös rám valamiért. Nem tudom rendesen elmondani, de… olyanokat csinál, amiket Ron szülei is megtesznek a gyerekeikért, pedig nem muszáj megtennie.

– Harry, bárkivel élnél együtt, ugyanezt megadná neked. Ettől még nem tartozol neki semmivel.

– De senki más _nem akarja_, hogy együtt éljek vele!

– Magamhoz vennélek bármikor, és Remus ugyanígy tenne – jelentette ki határozottan Sirius.

– Igen, de ti nem tehetitek, Piton viszont igen, és nagyon jól csinálja ezt a „gondoskodni kell Harryről dolgot". Legalábbis a legtöbbször. Persze ő sem tökéletes. De például te is láttad, milyen gondoskodó volt, amikor megfájdult a sebhelyem.

– Akkor is megteszi ugyanezt érted, amikor senki más nincs a közelben?

– _Igen! _Azt hiszem, könnyebben tud kedves lenni, amikor egyedül vagyunk. Szerintem nem akarja, hogy tudd, van egy ilyen kedves oldala is, és igenis tud rendes is lenni – vigyorodott el Harry.

– Azt azért nem veszem be, hogy Piton titokban kedves ember.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam ilyesmit. Csak épp, amikor nem vagy a környéken, valahogy sokkal nyugodtabban tudja kifejezni magát. Szeretnék továbbra is vele lakni, szeretném, ha ő lenne a gondviselőm, és nagyon szeretném, ha nem próbálnád folyamatosan elrontani nekem ezt az egészet! Kérlek, Sirius!

– Nem mintha lenne választásom. Csak hát egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy… Szeretném, ha biztonságban lennél.

– Piton épp azon van, hogy biztonságban legyek. Ez még akár közös téma is lehetne kettőtök között – viccelődött a fiú, hogy próbálja oldani a hangulatot.

– Lehet, hogy kicsit túlreagáltam, amikor láttam, hogy megvág téged – sóhajtott fel a férfi, és Harry mosolyogva jelezte, már nem dühös rá a dolog miatt.

– Szerintem ő is számított a reakciódra, még mondta is, amikor megérezte, hogy megérkeztetek. Tudom, hogy minek látszott a dolog, de nem vagyok ostoba, és szeretném, ha bíznál bennem. Tudom, hogy mit csinálok.

Sirius bólintott. – Ezentúl mindent megteszek, és megpróbálok toleránsabban hozzáállni a helyzethez. Azt látom, hogy boldog vagy, csak azt nehéz megemésztenem, hogy ő az, aki a legjobb neked jelen pillanatban.

– Kérlek, ezt ne hangoztasd előtte – könyörgött Harry, mert nem akarta, hogy Piton visszatérjen a „te érdekedben távolodjunk el egymástól" ötletéhez. – Talán, ha nem reagálnál minden alkalommal ilyen hevesen, Piton könnyebben megengedné, hogy ide gyere hozzám, amikor csak akarsz. Akkor tényleg láthatnád, hogy minden úgy jó, ahogy van.

– Valójában nem azért jöttem, hogy Pitonról vitázzak. Szerettelek volna látni még egyszer személyesen a nagy megmérettetés előtt. Hiszen alig pár nap van hátra addig – mondta Sirius, és sokkal vidámabbnak tűnt, hogy végre ejtették a korábbi témát.

– Igen, mindjárt itt van – felelte Harry, jóval kisebb lelkesedéssel. – Nem tudsz eljönni?

– Sajnos, Albus szerint rossz ötlet lenne.

– Oh. Igaza lehet. Már csak az hiányozna, hogy elkapjanak.

– Szóval, készen állsz rá?

– Azt hiszem. Aligha tudnék ennél jobban felkészülni.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csodás leszel. James nagyon büszke lenne rád. – Sirius pillantásába annyi szerető melegség költözött az édesapja említésekor, hogy Harry gyomra akaratlanul is összeugrott.

– Még akkor is, ha felsülök?

– Nem fogsz felsülni, de a válasz igen. Büszke lenne rád, hogy kimész oda, és helyt állsz. – Harry ettől csak még rosszabbul érezte magát.

– És ha nem teszem meg?

– Akkor pedig megkönnyebbülne, hogy nem kell szembeszállnod egy vérengző sárkánnyal – nevette el magát Sirius.

– Tényleg?

– Igen, tényleg.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Lupin professzor eljön holnap? – érdeklődött Neville másnap reggel, miközben Harry óvatosan kihajtogatta a „Sok szerencsét" kártyát, amit Sirius küldött neki. Nem írt ugyan sok mindent, épp csak pár sort, de hát a nagyját már úgyis megbeszélték előző nap.

– Nem. Egyébként sem említette senki, hogy a bajnokok családja is itt lehet a próbán – felelte Harry, a kártyát a táskájába tömve, hogy újra a reggelijére koncentrálhasson.

– Na igen, ha én lennék bajnok, nem örülnék neki, ha a nagyim egyszer csak megjelenne a próbán. De neked úgyis ott leszünk mi, griffendélesek. Mindenki nagyon büszke, hogy a mi házunkból is kikerült egy bajnok.

Harrynek kezdett olyan érzése lenni, hogy tök mindegy, mit csinál a másnapi próbán, valakinek mindenképpen csalódást fog okozni vele. Pedig ő mindössze abban reménykedett, hogy nem teszi magát nevetségessé az egész iskola előtt.

– Ettől csak rosszabb lesz. Ha elbénázom, akkor mindenki csalódott lesz. Ha már eleve mérgesek lennének rám, legalább nem lenne okuk bármit is várni tőlem.

– Nos, igen. Valószínűleg mindenki azt hiszi, mivel eddig is csupa izgalmas dolgot vittél véghez, most is biztosan remekül fogsz teljesíteni.

– Ettől nem érzem jobban magam.

– Elbukni a Trimágus Tusán nem a legrosszabb dolog, ami történhet veled. És hidd el, én szinte mindent tudok a bukásról, és a dolgok elbaltázásáról – jelentette ki Neville.

– Vagyis minden csak nézőpont kérdése – vigyorgott vissza rá idegesen Harry. – Értem én.

Azt kívánta, bár menne el ez a nap minél lassabban, bár lenne az összes óra olyan, mint Binns professzor mágiatörténete. A percek viszont úgy olvadtak el, hogy szinte észre sem vette, és máris elbúcsúzott Hermionétól, majd megindult az igazgató irodája felé, hogy megkezdje a próba előtti utolsó estéjét, amit megbeszélés szerint Pitonnál fog eltölteni még több gyakorlással.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Elég volt! Elég. Ennél jobb már úgyse lesz – jelentette ki Perselus, mikor látta, hogy Harry teljesen kifárasztotta magát.

– Ettől máris megnőtt az önbizalmam – morogta szarkasztikusan a fiú.

– Nem tökéletes, de a célnak megteszi. Nem, ma nem gyakorolunk okklumenciát – intette le Harryt, amikor a fiú felállt vele szemben. – Ez az utolsó estéd a próba előtt, és senkinek sem teszek jót, ha túlságosan kifárasztalak.

Harry hálásan bólintott, és lerogyott a kanapéra, majd intett a pálcájával, hogy összerendezze a rendetlen szobát. Perselus rossz előjelnek tartotta, amikor az egyik kedvenc festménye csak részben állt össze ismét teljes egésszé. Nem festett túl jól, ahogy itt-ott hiányzott belőle jó pár részlet, és csak a puszta vászon látszott ki a festék alól. Harry feltápászkodott, és ekkor végre az utolsó darabok is a helyükre kerültek a fiú cipője alól.

– Hogy lehet, hogy nincs egyetlen képe sem? Úgy emlékszem, otthon sem láttam egyet sem. Mármint a másik házban – javította ki magát gyorsan Harry, majd odaállt mellé.

– Nyugodtan hívhatod otthonnak, ha akarod. Én csak képtelen vagyok azt a helyet… – Piton itt kissé elharapta a mondat végét, majd megrázta a fejét. – Inkább az itteni, roxforti körletemet tekintem az otthonomnak. Gondolom, az előbb fényképekre utaltál, és nem festményekre.

– Igen, nincs itt egyetlenegy sem, még saját magáról sem.

– Nincs fényképezőgépem – kezdte Perselus óvatosan.

– És mi van akkor, ha emlékezni szeretne bizonyos dolgokra? Nincs olyan fényképe, amit mások készítettek magáról? – kérdezősködött tovább Harry, kissé csalódott arckifejezéssel.

– És szerinted mégis ki készítene rólam ilyen képet? – rázta a fejét hitetlenkedve Perselus.

– Nincs semmi, amiről szeretne fényképet készíteni? – erősködött tovább a fiú.

– Nem vagyok egy nagy fotós. Aki profi ebben, sokkal szebb képeket tud készíteni nálam. Ezért részesítem előnyben a képeslapokat.

– Vagyis akkor vannak képeslapjai azokról a helyekről, ahol korábban járt? – Mégis mi ütött ebbe a fiúba? – Hová szokott menni?

– Csak nem egy utazásra akarod meghívatni magad? – kérdezte szárazon.

Harry felnevetett. – Dehogy, csak kíváncsi vagyok, hol járt, mielőtt idejöttem lakni.

– Na jó, várj – adta meg magát a fiú kíváncsiságának. Kisvártatva egy megsárgult dobozzal tért vissza, telis-tele képeslappal, amiket mind a korábbi utazásain gyűjtött össze, és lerakta az egészet a konyhaasztal közepére.

– Nahát, ez rengeteg! – térdelt fel Harry kényelmetlennek látszó pozícióban az egyik székre, miközben szétterítette maga előtt a színes halmot. – Ez Olaszország? – kérdezte, és az egyik lapot felemelte, hogy Perselus is láthassa.

– A földrajz látszólag nem erősséged – jegyezte meg, mire Harry elkomorodva lepillantott a képre, aztán meg vállat vont.

– Akkor a válasz gondolom: nem. Rá kellene írnia, honnan való… nem is, várjon! Itt van a hátoldalán! De akkor is jó lenne, ha ráírná legalább a dátumot, hogy tudja, mikor és hol járt.

– _Én _pontosan tudom, hogy mikor voltam Athénban. Te vagy az, aki nem tudja – javította ki a fiút, majd karjánál fogva felhúzta, hogy rendesen üljön a széken.

– És mikor volt Athénban? – vágott vissza Harry, megint felemelve az előbbi lapot.

– Írd rájuk a dátumot, ha már ennyire kíváncsi vagy – adta meg magát a férfi, és pálcájával egy üveg tintát, meg pennát lebegtetett a fiúhoz. – Athén… már négy nyár eltelt azóta, hogy ott jártam – mondta, összehúzott szemmel kutatva emlékei között. Közben intett egyet a pálcájával, mire az egyik konyhakés felemelkedett, és szelni kezdett egy vekni kenyeret. Perselus közben a fiút nézte, aki a képek között lapozgatott.

– Mi volt a legközelebbi terve, mielőtt a nyakába varrtak engem?

– Nem varrtak a nyakamba – ellenkezett. – És akkoriban nem volt semmi konkrét tervem egy utazást illetően.

– Jó, de ha lett volna, akkor hova ment volna?

– Európán kívül biztosan nem – felelte közelebb lépve, hogy belenézzen a képeslapokba.

– Én sosem voltam külföldön. Dursleyék mindig rásóztak Mrs. Figgre, amikor elmentek nyaralni valahová – vallotta be Harry.

Perselus érezte, hogy sötét kifejezés ül ki az arcára, amit képtelen volt visszafojtani, és azt kívánta, bárcsak valóban igazságot tehetne egyszer a fiú nevében.

– Akkor nem csoda, hogy földrajz tekintetében nem vagy egy kimondott zseni.

– Csak egyetlen képnél tévedtem!

– Talán tennem kellene róla a szünetben, hogy betömjük a lyukakat a tudásodon.

– Köszönöm, de nem vágyom még több különórára.

– Inkább arra gondoltam, elvinnélek egy utazásra. Semmi értelme nem lenne bezárkózni a házba a szünetben, sőt, külföldön talán még nagyobb biztonságban is lennél, attól függően persze, hogy merre vesszük az irányt – tűnődött hangosan.

Látta, hogy Harry különös pillantást vet rá, de a fiú nem szólt semmit, hanem felvett egy másik képeslapot.

– Barcelona, tavalyelőtt nyáron – közölte, elhelyezkedve az asztal túloldalán, miközben igyekezett helyet találni a lapok halma között a szendvicses tányérnak.

Harry később sem fogyott ki a kérdésekből, látszólag teljesen belefeledkezett az elé kiterített színes képeslap-kavalkádba. Perselus egyszer mégis közbeszólt, hogy ő is feltehessen egy kérdést a fiúnak.

– Beszéltél a barátaiddal a jóslatról?

– Nem. – Perselus megemelt szemöldökkel nyugtázta, amikor látta, hogy Harry nem akarózik részletesebben válaszolni. A fiú lemondóan felsóhajtott, és hozzátette. – Ronra várok.

– Aha, a megbízható Mr. Weasley.

– Tizenegy éves korunk óta a legjobb barátok vagyunk. Nemsokára egyenesbe jönnek köztünk a dolgok.

– Akár így lesz, akár nem, akár beszélsz velük róla, akár nem, remélem, tudod, hogy bármi problémád van, hozzám nyugodtan jöhetsz megbeszélni.

– Tudom, de egyszerre foglalkozzunk csak egy dologgal. Tudjuk le ezt a próbát.

– Helyes. Akkor irány az ágy – mondta vigyorogva. – Ha már mindenképp részt kell venned, hát tiszta fejjel fogod megtenni, méghozzá egy kiadós alvás után.

– Akkor kaphatok némi Álomtalan Álom főzetet? – nyögött fel Harry.

– Természetesen – bólintott, és a fiú kezébe nyomott egy kis üvegcsét, de mielőtt az megfordulhatott volna, hogy a hálóba induljon, Perselus gyengéden megfogta a vállát, és megállította. – Minden rendben lesz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

És megtörtént. Amint belépett a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe, azonnal vad örömujjongás fogadta, és mire a Nagyterembe ért reggelizni, máris unta az egész felhajtást. Mi lesz, ha mégis sikerül kibújnia a Trimágus-szerződés kötelezettsége alól? Mi lesz, ha megharagudnak rá, amiért megfutamodott? Már úgysem szurkol neki senki más, csak a griffendélesek. Az összes többi ház tagjai mind orroltak rá, amiért elvette Cedrictől a dicsőséget. Mit gondolnak ezek, miért akarna még a meglévőnél is nagyobb népszerűséget? Hát mit ért el a hírnevével azon kívül, hogy elvesztette a családját és a legjobb barátját?

– Jaj, Harry, sok szerencsét! – kiáltotta Hermione, idegesen tördelve a kezét. A lány legalább olyan rosszul festett, mint maga Harry. A fiú szerette volna megnyugtatni, vagy legalább adni neki valamiféle támpontot, hogy úgyis minden rendben lesz… vagy legalábbis _valószínűleg_ minden rendben lesz.

– Ne félj, meglátod, nem történik velem semmi. Ne aggodalmaskodj.

– Nem aggódom – vágta rá kissé túl gyorsan a lány. – És neked se kéne, mert a pályát telerakták mindenféle védőbűbájjal, és Dumbledore professzor sem hagyná, hogy bármi történjen veled – hadarta olyan hangon, amit ő maga valószínűleg megnyugtatónak szánt.

Harry az ajkába harapott, és az asztal túloldala felé pillantott, ahol McGalagony már várt rá.

– Nézd, Hermione, lehet, hogy egyáltalán nem kell aggódnunk semmi miatt. Tudom, nem szabadna mondanom erről semmit, még neked sem, de… ha lenne lehetőségem, hogy kiszálljak, még a próba megkezdése előtt, ha csak egy halvány esély is lenne, hogy ne hagyjanak versenyezni, és feladhassam, biztosan úgy döntenék. Megtennéd, hogy ezt Ronnak is elmondod?

– Nem értem. Miért ne engednék, hogy versenyezz…

– Mondd el Ronnak, de mindenképpen _még a próba előtt_, hogy ha lenne lehetőségem, én magamtól azt _választanám_, hogy ne induljak – hadarta sietősen, miközben lassan McGalagony felé hátrált.

– Harry? Történni fog valami? Nem fogsz versenyezni?

– Ha versenyeznem kell, megteszem. Most mennem kell, de ne felejtsd el megmondani neki.

– Várj már egy kicsit, mit értettél azon, hogy _„ha"? _– kiáltott utána teljesen hiába a lány.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Semmi szükség, hogy túlaggodalmaskodja a dolgot, Perselus – jegyezte meg Dumbledore, könnyedén lépést tartva vele, miközben a lelátók felé meneteltek.

– Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire nyilvánvaló, mit érzek.

– Harry egy igazán különleges fiatalember, és bármi történjék ma, nincs oka aggodalomra.

– Nagyon jól tudom, mire képes a fiú.

– Harryt fogom először szólítani, hogy még a verseny hivatalos megkezdése előtt tisztázni tudjuk, versenyeznie kell-e, vagy sem.

– Én pedig majd rajta tartom a szemem a tömegen, amikor megteszi a bejelentést. Próbálom kiszűrni, ki tűnik csalódottnak – felelte.

– Perselus, kérem, tényleg jó lenne, ha megnyugodna. Harry rendben lesz.

– Igazgató úr, volt idő, amikor feltétel nélkül hallgattam volna bármelyik tanácsára azzal kapcsolatban, hogyan járjak el a védencemmel kapcsolatban, de ha csak értelmetlen locsogásra és üres megnyugtatásokra futja, inkább nem akarom hallani.

– Maga és én soha, egyetlen dologban sem értettünk egyet a fiatal Harryt illetően – jegyezte meg egy cseppnyi meglepődéssel a hangjában Dumbledore.

– Mert maga nem akarta, hogy végleg magamhoz vegyem! – fakadt ki, mert képtelen volt visszafogni magát. – De ha lett volna bármi fogalmam, hogy egyszer ilyen helyzetbe kerülünk, azt reméltem, számíthatok magára, ha már egyszer az akarata ellenére hozzám került a gyerek.

– Meglepően jól végezte a dolgát.

– Fogalmam sincs, hogy ezt miből szűrte le; aligha vagyok sokkal jobb, mint a rokonai.

– Biztosan tudom, hogy ez nem így van. Maga legalább őszintén törődik vele.

– Attól még nem biztos, hogy nem követek el hibákat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Akkor hát indulhat, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore professzor külön kérte, hogy maga legyen az első.

Harry, akár egy bábu, rábólintott Bumfolt szavaira, és elindult, amikor a férfi megemelte neki a sátor bejáratánál a vásznat. Tudta, hogy most abban kellene reménykednie, könnyedén megússza a mai napot, de ez elég nehéz volt annak tudatában, hogy talán kénytelen lesz kimenni oda csak azért, hogy egy sárkány szénné égesse. De még ez a legkisebb baj; ha kénytelen lesz versenyezni, folyton hallgathatja majd Piton szónoklatát, amiért megint majdnem sikerült megöletnie magát.

Abban már most biztos volt, hogy ez még a kviddicsmeccsek előtti lámpaláznál is rosszabb. Úgy érezte, mintha tripla annyian bámulnának le rá a lelátókról, holott tisztában volt vele, hogy mindössze két tucat, az idegen iskolákból jött tanulóval van több odafent, mint egy átlagos kviddics mérkőzésen. A sárkányt nyilván idegesítette a tömeg morajlása, amikor Harry kilépett a sátorból, mert vett egy mély levegőt, aztán fenyegető, fülhasogató mordulást hallatott.

– Ehhez a vonalhoz állj, Harry – szólalt meg egy ismerős hang, s csak ekkor jött rá, hogy már oda is lépett Dumbledore mellé. – Készen állsz?

– Hogy szembenézzek egy sárkánnyal? Nem igazán, de remélhetőleg élve megúszom.

– Kérlek, lépj egyet hátra. – Harry bólintott, arca szinte ráncokba szaladt a nagy koncentrálásban, mert minden pillanatban arra számított, hogy valami mágikus erőtér, vagy bármi, ami megakadályozza, hogy kilépjen a versenyből, pillanatokon belül visszarántja. A lába bele is ütközött valamibe, mire éles pukkanás hallatszott, de olyan hangosan, hogy Harry biztosra vette, a sárkány fülsüketítő morranásai ellenére ezt a bírák is meghallották.

– Nem megy – jelentette ki riadtan, és kétségbeesett tekintete máris Piton arcát kutatta a lelátókon összeverődött tömegben. Miért volt olyan ostoba, hogy elhiggye, talán tényleg kiszállhat ebből az egészből? Sajnos, túl távol volt ahhoz, hogy kivehesse a messzeségben Piton arckifejezését. Nagyot nyelt, pillantása körbe-körbe járt a tömegen, miközben igyekezett mély levegőt venni. Tekintete végül a dühös sárkányon állapodott meg. – Hát akkor… uh… talán neki is foghatnék.

Nagy levegőt vett, nekidurálta magát, és már lépett is előre, amikor Dumbledore hangja megállította.

– Csak egy pillanat, még szeretnék megpróbálni valamit.

Harry megtorpant, s tekintete az ádáz bestiáról megint az igazgatóra siklott. Dumbledore latinul kezdett kántálni valamit, pálcáját először elhúzta a fiú előtt, aztán széles mozdulatot tett körülötte. Nem történt semmi. Legalábbis Harry semmiféle változást nem érzett a korábbiakhoz képest.

– És most… megkérlek, hogy próbálj még egyszer hátralépni – kérte csendesen az igazgató, s hangját majdnem elnyomta az egyre türelmetlenebb és zavarodottabb tömeg morajlása.

Harry engedelmesen követte a másik utasításait, s már várta a hangos csattanást, ami majd végigvisszhangzik a stadionon, ugyanúgy, ahogy korábban is. Amikor nem történt semmi, gyorsan lépett még egyet, hogy biztos legyen, s csak aztán mert megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtani.

– Köszönöm – tört ki belőle szinte zihálva.

– Ugyan már.

– Igazgatónő, igazgató úr, és kedves bírák! – Dumbledore hangja százszorosan felnagyítva visszhangzott a tömegben. – Úgy találtam, Harry Pottert nem béklyózza a mágikus kötelék, amely a Trimágus Tusán való részvételét igazolná. Hogy a verseny igazságos legyen, s az ő saját biztonságát is megőrizzük, bejelentem, hogy Harry Potternek tilos versenyeznie a viadalon.

Harry nem bírt magával; amikor a döbbent csendben egyetlen ember tapsolni kezdett, arcára széles vigyor ült ki. Tekintetével megkereste Hermionét, és megkönnyebbülten odaintett neki.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Előre tudtad, hogy ez lesz? Harry James Potter, rögtön el kellett volna mondanod nekem! – feddte meg Hermione, amint a fiú csatlakozott hozzá a lelátón.

– Nem tudtam biztosan – emelte fel a kezét megadóan.

– Épphogy megúsztad, Harry! – kiáltott oda neki Dean egy sorral fentebbről.

– Szerintem azért megpróbálhattad volna – jegyezte egy hatodéves griffendéles fiú, akit csak látásból ismert.

– Megmondtad Ronnak? – tekergette a nyakát Harry, hogy felfedezze barátját, bár azt hitte, a fiút itt találja majd Hermione mellett.

– Igen, persze. Egy perce még itt volt, fogalmam sincs, hová tűnhetett azóta…

– Kijött Krum! – kiáltott fel valaki mellettük fülsüketítően éles hangon. Hermione az aréna felé kapta a pillantását, hogy lássa, mi folyik odalent.

– Harry! Már kerestelek – szólalt meg hirtelen Ron, bár a tömeg lenyűgözött „Ohhhh"-ja közepette alig lehetett meghallani.

– Azonnal feljöttem ide, amint elengedtek.

– Igen persze. – A vörös hajú fiún látszott, mennyire kényelmetlenül érzi magát. – Oké, figyelj, egy szemétláda voltam. Már nem hiszem, hogy önként jelentkeztél a versenyre – hadarta, össze-vissza hadonászva, közben sikeresen fejbe kólintva Colin Creeveyt.

– Már azóta ezt szajkózom, hogy a nevemet kidobta az az átkozott Serleg. Biztos, hogy nem csak azért akarsz ilyen hirtelen kibékülni, mert kiderült, hogy nem versenyezhetek?

– Dehogy. Örülök, hogy nem versenyezhetsz, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy valaki megrendezte ezt az egészet, hogy ártson neked – vágta rá Ron halálkomoly arccal.

Harry vigyorgott, és megcsóválta a fejét. – Örülök, hogy végre megjött az eszed.

Pár percig mindketten csendben maradtak, és inkább Krumot nézték, aki odalent vesződött a maga sárkányával.

– Mit gondolsz? Én legalább egy hetest adnék neki – jegyezte meg Harry, amikor a durmstrangos fiú győzedelmesen magasba emelte az aranytojást.

– Én ötösnél többet nem adnék, mert Karkarov úgyis olyan, mint Piton, főleg ha kivételezni kell a sajátjaival. Átkozott csaló – háborgott Ron. Hermione ide-oda forgatta a fejét, hol egyik fiúra nézve, hol a másikra.

– Ennyi? – tört ki végül néhány másodperces csend után.

– Hát… ja – vont vállat Harry, miután megerősítésért Ronra nézett.

Hermione hitetlenkedve tátogott, de végül sikeresen összeszedte magát. Miközben a pályára kibaktató Fleurt figyelte, azért még halkan megjegyezte.

– Ti ketten elképesztőek vagytok. Hihetetlen.

Harry a próba további részében együtt izgult, együtt morrant fel a tömeggel minden egyes elrontott varázsige, minden egyes újabb lángcsóva után, amit a sárkányok fújtak ki bosszantó ellenfeleik felé. Lelkét viszont hihetetlenül könnyűnek érezte közben, mert a próba folytatódott, viszont senki, de senki nem őrá figyelt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Azt mondta, nincs más mód arra, hogy érvénytelenítsük a nevezését a próbára – jegyezte meg Perselus szemrehányóan, ahogy az igazgatóval visszafelé baktattak a kastély irányába. Egyelőre még azt sem tudta eldönteni, hogy dühös, vagy hálás legyen az idős mágusnak, amiért betartotta az ígéretét.

– Nem tudhattam előre, hogy működni fog-e, vagy sem. Kellett hozzá egy jó adag szerencse is, na meg némi briliáns varázstudomány, ha nem szerénytelenség ilyesmit mondanom.

– Bumfolt egyáltalán nem tűnt boldognak, Mordon pedig továbbra is furcsán viselkedik – közölte Perselus, úgy határozva, jobban teszi, ha ejti a témát.

– Szeretném, ha Alastor a kastélyban maradna. Veszély esetén minél több szövetséges van körülöttünk, annál jobb.

– A fickó zavarodott, emiatt pedig többet árt nekünk, mint használ.

– De a mi oldalunkon áll, és a paranoiája egyáltalán nem légből kapott – javította ki az igazgató. – A szerződése csak az iskolaév végéig szól, ráadásul a jelenléte olyan lépés, amit épp Mr. Potter biztonsága érdekében hoztam meg.

– Kérem, ne próbáljon Harryn keresztül manipulálni engem.

– Ha már Harrynél tartunk, nem szeretne néhány szót váltani vele? Most, hogy a versenyen már nem kell részt vennie, nincs többé okunk távol tartani őt a Griffendél-toronytól.

– Igen, beszélek vele.

Perselus gyorsan belépett egy éppen használaton kívüli osztályterembe, nehogy az arénából érkező, s a folyosót elárasztó diáksereg közepében találja magát. Az igazgató megállt az ajtóban, majd megszólalt:

– Harry szereti a karácsonyt. Örülnék, ha tenne róla, hogy a fiú élvezze a téli szünetet.

– Mit tanácsol pontosan? Engedjem el a keresztapjához, vagy inkább hagyjam, hogy Weasleyéknél töltse az ünnepeket?

– Csak annyit szeretnék, hogy az ünnephez méltó élményekben legyen része. Hagy díszítsen fát, legyenek ajándékai, legyen kivel elköltenie a karácsonyi vacsorát.

– Ezt a tanácsa nélkül is megtettem volna.

– Akkor a figyelmeztetésem talán felesleges is volt. Maga tudja, mit csinál. Ami Weasleyéket illeti… nem hinném, hogy okos dolog lenne, ha a nyilvánosság tudomást szerezne róla, hogy a fiú nem a „rokonainál" tölti az ünnepeket.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Válthatnánk néhány szót, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte vidáman csillogó szemekkel Dumbledore. Régóta most először lengte körül megint az a „mindenki nagypapája" légkör, amit Harry a Roxfortba érkezésekor mindig érzett a közelében.

Sietősen búcsút intett barátainak, majd engedelmesen követte az igazgatót az egyik üres osztályterembe. Már épp megkérdezte volna, pontosan mit akarnak tőle, amikor meglátta Pitont az egyik sarokban. A férfi az iskolaév megkezdése óta nem látszott ennyire nyugodtnak.

– Uram! Sikerült, nem kell versenyeznem! – kiáltotta ragyogó arccal, bár teljesen feleslegesen.

– Láttam. Elmondod nekem is, hogy pontosan mi történt?

– Hát, azt nyilván látta, amikor kijöttem a sátorból. Mr. Bumfolt azt mondta, Dumbledore professzor külön kérte, hogy én legyek az első. Először észre sem vettem, hogy az igazgató úr ott áll, semmit sem láttam azon a hatalmas sárkányon kívül. – Piton különös arccal hallgatta a történetet, de nem szólt közbe. – És akkor visszaléptem, de olyan volt, mintha falnak ütköztem volna… mi az?

– Szóltam egyetlen szót is? Folytasd. – Harrynek valahogy kezdett olyan érzése lenni, mintha épp valami tréfa kellős közepébe csöppent volna, és a bájitalmester csak ugratná, de ennek ellenére folytatta.

– Hát… akkor Dumbledore professzor elmondott valami varázsigét, és szabad voltam – fejezte be sietősen. Kicsit szégyellte, hogy úgy beszélget Pitonnal, hogy az igazgató jelenlétéről szinte tudomást sem vesz.

– Csupán egy kis varázslás volt, semmi különös. Megváltoztattam a szerződés feltételeit, ennyi.

– De hát én azt hittem, hogy az teljesen végleges és megváltoztathatatlan – vetette közbe Harry.

– A varázslattal már amúgy is babrált valaki, gondolom, ez megkönnyítette a dolgot – közölte Piton, kérdő pillantást vetve az igazgatóra.

– Igen, ez valóban fontos körülmény volt.

– Köszönöm, uram.

– Nagyon szívesen, fiam. Az év további részét pedig élvezd ki kedved szerint – javasolta, majd biccentett, és magukra hagyta őket.

– Jól csináltad.

Harry meglepetten pislantott egyet a dicséret hallatán, de bármennyire igyekezett, egy csepp szarkazmust sem fedezett fel Piton hangjában.

– Nem csináltam semmit.

– Igen, tudom, épp ez a lényeg. Le vagyok nyűgözve – jelentette ki a bájitalmester, miközben egy apró mosoly játszadozott a szája szegletében. Harry megint úgy érezte, hogy éppen ugratják valami miatt. – Idén pedig már nem gyakoroljuk többet az okklumenciát.

– Biztos? Még mindig elég béna vagyok benne…

– Lehet, de mivel a próbán már nem veszel részt, nincs többé hihető kifogásunk arra, miért ne töltsd az estéidet a Griffendél-toronyban. Ráadásul most, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr terve kudarcba fulladt, roppant elégedetlen lesz a dolgok állásával. Talán megpróbálja majd a dühét rajtad kiélni, az okklumencia viszont csak sebezhetőbbé tenne vele szemben.

– Várjunk csak, akkor ez azt jelenti, már nem fogok több időt magánál tölteni?

– A szünet előtt már nem. Felesleges ilyen elszontyolodott képet vágnod, hiszen alig két hét, és itt is a karácsony.

– Nem vagyok szomorú! – jelentette ki Harry egy kicsit gyorsabban, mint kellett volna, majd idegesen megköszörülte a torkát. Nem akart szó nélkül elmenni. – Szeretném megköszönni, hogy vigyázott rám.

– Most menj – intette le Piton a köszönetnyilvánítást. – Ha úgy érzed, bárki a közeledben furcsán viselkedik, gyere hozzám, és mondd el! Egyébként pedig mindig maradj a barátaid mellett, és ne kószálj egyedül a kastélyban.

A fiú bólintott, aztán hangtalanul kislisszolt a teremből, hogy megkeresse Ront és Hermionét. Közben nem állhatta meg, hogy egy apró, elégedett mosoly ki ne üljön az arcára. Különösnek találta, hogy egyetlen nap alatt ilyen kedvezően elrendeződött az élete.

– Szerencsés megmenekülés, Potter – zengett fel egy hideg hang tőle balra. Harry megperdült. Malfoyt látta, bár a mardekáros fiú szokatlanul magányosnak látszott a folyosón kavargó diákok között is.

– Kopj le, Malfoy – motyogta, mert a korlátnak támaszkodva éppen kiszúrta a griffendélesek gyűrűjében ácsorgó Ront és Hermionét, éppen egy emelettel lejjebb. Olyan jó hangulatban volt, annyira megkönnyebbült az események kedvező alakulása miatt, hogy úgy érezte, ma még Malfoy sem tudja lelohasztani a jókedvét. Fél lábbal már épp a lépcsőre lépett, amikor a mardekáros fiú megint megszólalt mögötte.

– A szerencse nem fog állandóan téged kísérni, Potter. _Inciampare._

– Mi… – kérdezte volna Harry, de a szavak a torkában akadtak, ahogy valami kipasszírozta tüdejéből a levegőt, ő pedig megbotlott a lépcsőn és lebukfencezett a mélybe, két hatalmas és fájdalmas puffanással, majd egy még hangosabb csattanással találkozva a kemény kőpadlóval. Mielőtt szeme előtt sötétségbe borult minden, még hallotta a körülöttük mászkáló tanulók szájából felhangzó rémült kiáltásokat és sikolyokat, amelyek visszhangot vertek a folyosó teljes hosszában.


	32. Chapter 32

**Harminckettedik fejezet**

Amint meghallotta a sikolyokat, Perselus azonnal kirohant a folyosóra, és belevetette magát a diákok tömegébe, akik a felfelé vezető fő lépcsősor mentén gyűltek össze.

– El az útból! – vicsorogta, pálcája egy intésével arrébb taszítva egy csapatnyi hugrabugost. Nagyon-nagyon remélte, hogy bármi várja is a helyszínen, az csak valami újabb Weasley-tréfa miatt kitört felfordulás lesz, elvégre kizárt dolog, hogy Voldemort máris tudomást szerzett Harrynek a Tusáról történt kilépéséről. Ugye?

– Mi folyik itt?

– Nem látok semmit!

– Ki esett le? – csipogta egy aprócska elsőéves, aki lábujjhegyre állva próbált ellátni a tömegbe verődött diákok feje felett.

Leesni? Baljós előérzet szorította satuba a szívét, miközben utat könyökölt magának a sokaságban, hogy végre-valahára célhoz érjen. Amikor fentről lepillantva meglátta az arccal lefelé heverő alélt testet a földön, már-már megtántorodva, de nem csökkenő vehemenciával lökdösődött tovább, szinte meg sem hallva a hatalmas dörrenést, ami megreszkettette a levegőt a fejük fölött.

Ahogy az egész jelenet a szeme elé tárult, egy kicsit még tovább reménykedett, s imádkozott érte, hogy ne legyen igaz, amit lát, hogy bárki, csak ne Harry legyen az ott heverő élettelen alak, de amikor meglátta a fiú saját vérétől lucskos kócos, fekete haját és a mellette heverő törött szemüveget, úgy érezte, minden csepp vér jéggé fagy az ereiben.

Megölték a fiát! Bárkik is tették, ezért megsemmisíti őket! Végez velük, de csak mielőtt megbizonyosodik, hogy ugyanúgy érzik a szenvedés, a _gyötrelem_ minden egyes percét meg a kínt, ami a lelkét tépi, szaggatja ebben a pillanatban is.

– Ki tette ezt? – acsarogta, megragadva az első, keze ügyébe kerülő tanulót a talárja gallérjánál fogva. – _Ki tette? _– rázta meg szerencsétlent, de attól csak egy ijedt, üres pillantásra futotta. A tettesek elfelejthetik a Főbenjáró Átkokat, vannak sokkal kreatívabb módszerek is a kínzásra… a végén könyörögni fognak neki a sima, vértelen feloldozásért, amit a Cruciatusszal nyújthat nekik!

– Piton professzor, kérem, állítsa elő Mr. Malfoyt – zengett fel Minerva hangja. Akik csak látták, mind elcsendesedtek, mert a nő még mindig pálcáját magasra tartva állt mellettük, s a pálca végéből vékony füstcsík szállt a mennyezet felé, emlékeztetőül, hogy a korábbi robajlás honnan származott. Filius eközben lekuporodott a vörös tócsa közepébe a szerencsétlenül járt fiú mellé, pálcája hegye szinte alig látszott, olyan gyorsan mozgatta a magatehetetlen test felett.

– Poppy! Gyere gyorsan! – kiáltotta, hangjában nem titkolt aggodalommal.

Poppyt hívja? Akkor a fiú még életben van? Ennek hallatán – bár időközben Minerva utasítása szerint fenyegetően megindult a reszkető mardekáros felé – léptei lelassultak, míg végül teljesen meg is állt. Igen, a bosszú még várhat, Harrynek most sokkal nagyobb szüksége van rá. Azonban hiába fordult sarkon, és indult volna meg lefelé a lépcsőn, mert alig egy fél lépés után megbotlott, és majdnem orral előre a padlóra esett a ragasztó átoknak köszönhetően, amivel valaki épp a lábát célozta meg.

– Prefektusok, haladéktalanul vezessetek vissza mindenkit a körletébe! – csattant fel a helyszínre érkező Dumbledore éles hangon. Arca komor volt, szemében nyomát sem lehetett látni a megszokott csillogásnak. – Perselus, maga menjen, kérem, Mr. Potterrel a gyengélkedőre – fordult most felé a mágus, s már érezte is, hogy a lábát béklyózó varázslat semmivé foszlik. Nem késlekedett, vak és süket volt minden másra, csak Harryt látta, ahogy félrelökte Flitwicket az útból, hogy ő segíthessen Poppynak az összezúzott testet az odavarázsolt hordágyra fektetni.

– Gyógyítsd meg itt helyben! – követelte kemény hangon. Lehet, hogy Harry nem halt meg, de attól félt, ha koponyatörése van, ez bármelyik pillanatban bekövetkezhet.

– Te addig állítsd el a vérzést a karján! – utasította Madam Pomfrey, miközben fürge pálcamozdulatokat tett a fiú feje körül. Perselus csak ekkor látta, hogy az a rengeteg vér nem a fejsebből, hanem egy kimondottan csúnyának látszó vágásból szivárog Harry felkarján.

– Vérpótló és csonterősítő bájitalra, meg zúzódásokra való balzsamra lesz szükség, utóbbiból méghozzá a létező legerősebbre, különben szörnyű fájdalmakat kell majd elviselnie szegény fiúnak, amikor felébred – hadart tovább a nő, pálcája hegyét egy hosszú pillanatig egy bizonyos pontra irányítva Harry fejénél.

– Csak nem egy ócska _balzsammal _akarod kezelni?

– Amint a gyengélkedőbe értünk, meggyógyítom a karját. A fejével már végeztem, és elláttam a belső sérüléseit is. Már nincs kritikus állapotban – magyarázta a nő, de Perselus ezt nehezen tudta elhinni, főleg, amikor Harry mozdulatlan testére nézett. Haja alvadó vértől volt ragacsos, s arca egyik oldalán is hosszú, jól látható csíkot hagyott a rászáradt vér. Ha a javasasszony itt helyben semmi többet nem tehet érte, akkor majd ő elintézi, hogy minél előbb a gyengélkedőre érjenek.

– NYOMÁS A KÖRLETETEKBE! – bömbölte az arra tévedő diákoknak, akik csak most vették észre, mi történt, és az alélt Harryt látva tátott szájjal megálltak bámészkodni.

_És ha Poppy kihagyott valamit? Nem lehet, hogy agykárosodása lesz, miután ilyen erősen beverte a fejét? _Szinte ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy ő maga is elvégezzen néhány vizsgálatot, elméje ugyanis színes és roppantul valóságosnak tűnő elméleteket gyártott arról, hogy milyen szörnyű utóhatások jelentkezhetnek majd Harrynél egy ilyen esés után. Poppy immár másodszor vagy harmadszor förmedt rá, hogy menjen az útjából és hagyja dolgozni, de egyszerűen képtelen volt távol tartani magát.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem károsodott súlyosabban a…

– Perselus Piton, ha tovább piszkálsz, esküszöm, kiküldelek innét, és az sem fog érdekelni, hogy Albusnak mi erről a véleménye!

Perselus a fogát csikorgatva hátrébb lépett, pillantását azonban egy pillanatra sem vette le Harryről, és árgus szemekkel figyelte a javasasszony további ügyködését. Ahogy telt az idő, egyre inkább megnyugodott, mert a fiú légzése szemmel láthatóan normalizálódott. Végre tiszta, kórházi ágyon feküdt, lemosták róla a vért, és csupán néhány vágás meg karcolás látszott a bőrén, meg a gyógyító balzsam maradéka, amit Madam Pomfrey kent a sérült területekre.

Nem maradt más hátra, Perselusnak várnia kellett, míg felébred, és reménykedni, hogy semmi komolyabb baja nem esett. Persze legbelül tudta, hogy kár aggódnia, az ilyen nem varázslattal okozott sérüléseket Poppy simán meg tudta gyógyítani, de most valahogy ez a tudat sem segített. Kétséget kizáróan tudni akarta, saját szemével kellett látnia, hogy a fiú teljesen felgyógyul.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Homályon kívül nem sokat látott, mikor végül kinyitotta a szemét, de ez most kivételesen egyáltalán nem zavarta. Mielőtt a kőlapokon koppanó cipősarkak zaja felébresztette, jobban, pihentetőbben aludt, mint bármikor az elmúlt időszakban. Csak akkor érezte magát először zavarban, amikor a föléje hajoló Madam Pomfrey kijelentette: – Áh, hát felébredt végre, Mr. Potter! Fáj valamije? – kérdezte, szaporán lengetve felette a pálcáját. Harry pislogott, s igyekezett egy kicsit éberebb állapotba kerülni.

– Nem, nem igazán. Csak fáradt vagyok – motyogta, de közben folyamatosan dolgoztatta az agyát, hogy kitalálja, hogyan sikerült megint a gyengélkedőbe juttatnia magát. Talán valami történt a sárkánnyal? Ja, nem, az nem lehet… nem is kellett megküzdenie a sárkánnyal, hiszen Dumbledore még előtte kimentette a próbáról. Az utolsó, amire emlékezett, hogy Pitonnal beszélgetetett, aztán meglátta Malfoyt, és _ah_. Rögtön elszégyellte magát, hogy ilyen könnyedén megadta magát a mardekárosnak… sokkal jobban kellett volna figyelnie, tudhatta volna, hogy Malfoy készül valamire. Gondolatban egy igencsak epés „én megmondtam"-ot küldött Piton felé. Ennyit arról, hogy okos dolog megfutamodni egy harc elől.

– Nem is csoda, egy megrepedt koponya meg számos törött csont senki egészségének nem tesz jót – dörmögte szigorúan a javasasszony. – Meggyógyítottalak ugyan, de a szervezetedet hatalmas sokk érte, amit csak sok pihenéssel tud kiheverni. Piton professzort kérték fel, hogy maradjon melletted, amíg a dolog nem tisztázódik.

Harry meglepve félrenézett, és összerezzent, amikor meglátta az ágyától kicsit arrébb ácsorgó bájitalmestert. Madam Pomfrey határozottan olyan képet vágott, mint akinek egyáltalán nincs ínyére a férfi jelenléte. Ez elgondolkoztatta Harryt arról, hogy vajon mindenki más is annyira gyűlöli-e Pitont, mint ahogyan ő utálta, mielőtt rendesen megismerte volna.

– Az irodámban leszek, ha szükséged lenne rám – biztosította Madam Pomfrey, egy utolsó, gyanakvó pillantást vetve Pitonra.

Rögtön beszélni akart, mihelyt látta a javasasszonyt eltűnni az ajtó mögött, de a férfi egyik ujját az ajka elé téve jelezte, hogy egyelőre még maradjon csendben. Elővette a pálcáját, és egyszer meglengette, aztán helyet foglalt a fiú ágya mellé felállított széken.

– Mennyire volt súlyos? – suttogta, amikor Piton végül intett neki, hogy megszólalhat.

– Madam Pomfrey szerencsére igen kiemelkedő a munkájában. Biztos, hogy nem fáj semmid? – Mivel a férfi meg sem próbált halkan beszélni, Harry feltételezte, egy némító bűbáj kiszórásának volt tanúja az imént.

– Igen, jól vagyok – felelte, de azért próbaképpen meglengette egy kicsit mindkét karját.

– Alkalmazd az okklumenciát. Elég hosszú idő eltelt, így a Sötét Nagyúrhoz valószínűleg már eljutott a próbákról való menekülésed és a sebesülésed híre. Minden bizonnyal megpróbál majd kapcsolatot létesíteni veled. Ideális esetben az ilyen támadások kivédésére szolgáló okklumencia minden erőfeszítés nélkül és különösebb gondolkodás nélkül kellene, hogy menjen, de ezen még dolgozunk majd a karácsonyi szünet alatt – magyarázta, és bár a mélyen zengő hang duruzsolása egyáltalán nem segített Harrynek a koncentrálásban, azért bólintott egyet, mielőtt becsukta a szemét, és összpontosítani kezdett.

– Mikor mehetek el innen? – kérdezte, végigtapogatva az éjjeliszekrényét a szemüvege után. Csak pár pillanat múlva vette észre, hogy a keresett tárgy Piton kezében van, aki segítőkészen át is nyújtotta neki. Amikor az orrára helyezte, és a világ végre újra fókuszba került, meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a férfi arcán nyoma sincs annak a fölényes nyugalomnak, amit a próba után látott rajta, inkább kimerültnek látszik, pont, mint amikor éjszakákon keresztül fennmaradt, csak hogy a sebhelyére való elixírt kikísérletezze neki.

– Amíg a tested fel nem épült az elszenvedett traumából, semmiképpen sem. Ráadásul jobb, ha itt várod meg, amíg kezeskedhetünk a biztonságodért.

– Gyilkossági kísérletért minimum egy azkabani cella a jutalom, nem igaz? Fel nem foghatom, miért lennék veszélyben, ha Malfoyt odaszállítják – dohogta, miközben igyekezett ülő helyzetbe tornászni magát. Ahogy a párnákat pakolta a háta mögé, majdnem lemaradt Piton válaszáról.

– Nem Draco volt a felelős a zuhanásodért.

Harry mozdulatlanná merevedett. Egyszerűen nem akart hinni a fülének. – Nyilvánosan megátkozott, még csak meg sem próbálta diszkréten csinálni!

– Tudom, hogy mit hiszel, de nem úgy történt… – kezdte volna Piton megnyugtatónak szánt hangon, amitől csak még jobban felment Harryben a pumpa.

– _Tessék_? Maga képes Malfoy mellé állni, _már megint?_ A következő mondata meg nyilván az lesz, hogy minden az én hibám volt, mert az áldott, tökéletes _Draco_…

– Félreértesz – vágott közbe emelt hangon a férfi, de aztán ismét a korábbi nyugodt tónusban folytatta. – Elhiszem, hogy Draco megátkozott, de azt is tudom, hogy nem vonhatjuk felelősségre a tetteiért. – Bizonyára Piton is megérezte, hogy ezzel aligha segített Harry paprikás hangulatán, mert sietve hozzátette. – Az Imperius-átok hatása alatt cselekedett.

– Milyen kényelmes magyarázat – vicsorogta Harry csikorgó fogakkal. Keze ökölbe szorult a marokra fogott lepedő körül, s azt gyűrögette, miközben igyekezett elkerülni a bájitalmester pillantását. Végül úgy találta, az ágyát körülzáró függöny eléggé érdekes látvány. Ezt nem veszi be! Naná, hogy Piton elhiszi, hogy Draco nem direkt csinálta, elvégre kedveli őt, és nem akarja, hogy kicsapják. Persze a régebbi próbálkozásait, hogy őt, Harryt megkísérelje eltávolítani a Roxfortból – nem is egyszer! –, a gyilkossági kísérletnél sokkal gagyibb kifogásokkal is elég volt megindokolnia!

– A haragod nem a megfelelő emberre irányul – jelentette ki Piton. Harry öldöklő pillantással végigmérte, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy valami igen gorombát a fejéhez vágjon, de a férfi még idejében felemelte a kezét, hogy elhallgattassa. – A dühödet inkább arra a személyre kéne irányítanod, aki az életedre tör, és nem egy fiatalemberre, akivel az én kegyeimért vetélkedsz, és akiben vetélytársat látsz, mivel félsz, hogy esetleg eltaszít majd engem tőled. Utóbbit később _mindenképpen_ megvitatjuk, de nem most.

– De én nem… – fújta fel magát Harry, ennél tovább azonban nem jutott, mert belátta, hogy felesleges Pitonnal olyankor vitatkozni, amikor _így _néz. – És én még abban a hitben éltem, hogy mindenki kedves próbál lenni azzal, akit nemrég majdnem megöltek – zúgolódott inkább.

– Egy epitomé-jellegű írásban már össze sem tudnám foglalni, mennyi mindent tettem, hogy ne érjem el a türelmem végső határát veled kapcsolatban.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mi az az epitomé, ezért inkább elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést, és kihívóan folytatta: – _Jól van_, akkor árulja el, maga szerint ki szórt ki Imperiust Malfoyra?

– Amennyire én tudom, azt még ő maga sem tudja, de ha Albus ideér, talán többet is tud mondani nekünk erről.

– Személyesen meg sem kérdezte tőle idáig?

– Nem – felelte Piton olyan hangsúllyal, mintha ez teljesen magától értetődő lenne.

– Valóban nem, mivel attól kellett tartanom, Mr. Malfoy nem élné túl azt a megbeszélést – szólalt meg Dumbledore, bedugva fejét a függöny résén. – De most, hogy már tudja, hogy a fiú nem bűnös, megérdemelne egy látogatást a háza fejétől, nem gondolja? – kérdezte, Pitonra szegezve átható tekintetét.

A bájitalmester persze nem volt hajlandó ilyen egyszerűen bekapni a csalit. – Harry pedig megérdemelné, hogy itt maradjak, és megvédjem, ha kell.

– Lenyűgöző védővarázslatokkal látta el a gyengélkedőt, bár véleményem szerint annyi is elegendő lett volna, amennyit én kiszórtam. Nyugodtan elmehet egy kis időre, amíg én itt maradok vele – javasolta, egy saját széket bűvölve magának Harry ágyának túlsó feléhez.

– Nincs szükségem bébiszitterre, már korábban is túléltem párszor, hogy egyedül voltam a gyengélkedőn – szólt közbe hitetlenkedve a fiú.

– Csend legyen, Harry.

– Perselus. – Dumbledore hangjából egyértelműen áradt az üzenet, hogy ragaszkodik a bájitalmester távozásához. Piton nem válaszolt, csupán szó nélkül Harryre nézett. Neki fogalma sem volt, hogy most akkor mi is a helyzet tulajdonképpen, ezért kissé bután visszabámult. – Perselus. – Az igazgató immár kétségtelenül türelmetlennek hangzott.

Hosszú szünet után Piton végül döntésre jutott. – Nemsokára visszatérek. – Ezzel elindult kifelé, de minden egyes megtett lépésén látszott, hogy tulajdonképpen maradni akar. Harry egy darabig nézett utána, de aztán visszatért ahhoz a kérdéshez, ami leginkább foglalkoztatta, jelesül, hogy mikor mehet el végre innen.

– Dumbledore professzor? Most mi fog történni?

– Itt maradsz a gyengélkedőn, amíg meg nem bizonyosodunk arról, hogy biztonságban visszatérhetsz az iskolába. Sajnos, attól tartok, a Minisztérium sem fogja annyiban hagyni a dolgot, tekintve a támadás természetét, s azt, hogy az Imperiust is használták közben.

– Akkor már száz százalék, hogy Malfoyon valaki a főbenjáró átkot használta?

– Teljesen biztos. – Harry sóhajtva visszahanyatlott a párnái közé. Pitonnak nem egészen hitte el a dolgot, de ha már Dumbledore is ezt állítja…

– De azt még nem tudják, hogy ki tette?

– Valóban nem, de nem nehéz kitalálni, hogy ugyanaz lehetett, aki a nevedet is a serlegbe dobta. Sajnálatos módon még nem sikerült kideríteni, hogy ki lehetett a tettes.

Harry bólintott megértése jeléül, de legbelül nagyon is frusztráltnak érezte magát. Ha Dumbledore még arra is képes volt, hogy kimentse a próbák kötelezettsége alól, és mindenki azt szajkózza, hogy milyen nagy varázsló, hogyhogy képtelen megtalálni azt az egyetlen embert? Hiszen bárki is az, biztosan a kastélyban kellett lennie. Ron, Hermione és ő sokkal hamarabb meg tudnák állapítani, ki volt az, egyszerűen csak elő kéne csalogatniuk valahogyan. Nem is lenne olyan nehéz, hiszen az illető mindent megtesz, hogy Harryt valahogy örökre kivonja a forgalomból.

– Ron és Hermione nem voltak itt, amíg aludtam? – kérdezte reménykedve.

– Nem, senkit sem engedtünk be hozzád, amíg az állapotod nem stabilizálódott.

– És most már lehet?

– Attól tartok, Perselus jelenléte melletted olyan kérdéseket vetne fel, amivel egyikőtök sem szeretnie szembenézni, édes fiam.

Harry bólintott. Nagyon jó lett volna látni a barátait, de azt sem akarta, hogy Piton elmenjen. Attól függetlenül, hogy a férfi milyen hírekkel fogadta, amikor felébredt, örült neki, hogy itt maradt vele. Kimondottan ugyan nem volt _szüksége_ a másik jelenlétére… de akkor is… valahogy jólesett, hogy Piton hajlandó vele maradni annak ellenére, hogy szemmel láthatóan teljesen kimerült.

Elhatározta, hogy mindenképpen fennmarad a bájitalmester visszatéréséig, megkérdezni, mit tudott meg a férfi Malfoytól. Ez persze nem volt könnyű, de erőnek erejével nyitva tartotta a szemét, és türelmesen várt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Draco érthető módon nagyon feldúlt, és mindenáron az apját szeretné látni – mesélte Perselus csendesen, vigyázva, nehogy felébressze Harryt, amikor visszatért az ágya mellé.

– Az alkalmas pillanatban majd bejelentem a nyilvánosság előtt az ártatlanságát – mondta Dumbledore, majd pár pillanattal később témát váltva hozzátette. – Mi történt a diszkréciójával, Perselus? Ha nem tudnám, mi az igazság, könnyedén összetéveszthetném egy gyermekéért aggódó szülővel. Poppy szerencsére elég rég ismeri ahhoz, hogy a viselkedését ne a fiú iránt tanúsított szeretet határozottan meglepő megnyilvánulásának tanúsítsa. Ehelyett úgy érzi, az ő gyógyításban való jártasságát kérdőjelezi meg az állandó kérdezősködésével.

– Sokkal fontosabb dolgokkal kellett törődnöm! Nem tudtam még arra is odafigyelni, hogy beletaposok-e egy javasasszony érzékeny lelkivilágába, vagy sem.

– Inkább hálás lehetne, hogy Poppy úgy értelmezte a viselkedését, ahogy. Azonban figyelmeztetnem kell, hogy ha hasonló módon folytatja, azzal felkeltheti a gyanúját. Poppy eléggé tapasztalt, és épp elég aggódó szülőt látott már ebben a gyengélkedőben ahhoz, hogy felismerje, maga hogyan érez a fiú iránt. Arról is beszélnünk kell, ahogy a baleset helyszínén viselkedett. A szorongás, amit biztosra veszem, legbelül érzett, az arcára is kiült, ez pedig igen szokatlan.

Perselus szája széle önkéntelenül megrándult az igazgató szóhasználatát hallva. „Szorongás", hát persze. Ő a maga részéről úgy érezte, pontosan a helyzet komolyságának megfelelően reagált.

– Azt hittem, hogy a fiú _meghalt_!

– Nem sokáig lesz már kém, ha nem képes uralkodni az érzelmein. Ha pedig nincs kémünk Voldemort köreiben, fogalmam sincs, Harrynek mennyi esélye lesz a túlélésre, amikor eljön az idő – feddte meg az igazgató szemrehányóan.

– Ez kivételes alkalom volt, Albus! – csattant fel védekezően, miközben egyik kezét lágyan Harry feje búbjára tette, majd lejjebb csúsztatta, hogy végigsimítson a Madam Pomfrey által korábban begyógyított törés helyén. Tudta magáról, hogy önző, amiért arra vágyik, hogy a fiú felébredjen. Így, behunyt szemmel, az alvó Harry borzasztóan hasonlított arra az élettelen alakra, aki véresen és sebesülten feküdt a lépcső alján. Igyekezett elhessegetni fejéből a gondolatot, s ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy mit határozott Dracóval kapcsolatban.

– Draco legalább akkora veszélyben van, mint Harry. Nem szívesen küldeném vissza a markedárosok körletébe, amíg a biztonságát nem tudom garantálni. Meglehet, hogy Draco nem csupán egy véletlen áldozat volt. Talán a tettes mind Dracóval, mind Harryvel szemben haragot táplál, azért akarja megölni őket.

– Ez elég valószínűtlen, de ha valóban így van, akkor nemcsak Draco, de a tanulók közül bárki lehet a következő áldozat. Ami viszont Harry biztonságát illeti, remek ötletem támadt…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus türelmetlenül dobolt lábával az igazgató irodájában lévő egyik szék lábán, amire leültették várakozni. Hiába tudta, mennyire erős védelem alatt áll most a gyengélkedő, nem szívesen hagyta ott úgy Harryt, hogy saját maga, vagy Albus nincs mellette, amikor alszik. A fiú még közel sem épült fel eléggé ahhoz, hogy egy esetleges támadás esetén védekezni tudjon. Szedje össze magát – üzente Albus figyelmeztető pillantása, amikor a kandallóban zöldre váltottak a lángok, jelezve, hogy Lucius pillanatokon belül megérkezik.

– Dumbledore, Perselus. Hol van a fiam? – A férfi látszólag nem veszítette el a hidegvérét a korábban történetek ellenére sem. Hangja tónusa az emberben azt a benyomást keltette, hogy Draco jelenlétének hiányát az igazgató hozzá nem értésének tulajdonítja, és nem az igyekezetnek, amivel Dumbledore esetleg a fia biztonságát próbálja garantálni.

– Semmi baja, erről biztosíthatom. Természetesen nem lenne kifogásom ellene, hogy ő is jelen legyen ezen a megbeszélésen, azonban roppant fárasztó napja volt, minekutána úgy döntöttem, jobb, ha ott marad, ahol van. Semmi jó nem származna belőle, ha még jobban felzaklatnánk.

Lucius gúnyosan mosolygott; látszólag még az ötletet is nevetségesnek találta, hogy a fia esetleg hagyná magát „felzaklatni", úgy reagálva egy ilyen helyzetre, mint minden normális ember.

– Akkor hol is van pontosan?

– Az igazgatóhelyettesünk vigyáz rá.

Lucius elsötétülő arcát látva Perselus ildomosnak találta, hogy megszólaljon. – Valószínűleg maga a támadó is ugyanígy meglepődne, ha tudna erről. Nyilván azt feltételezné, hogy Draco velem marad.

– Így is kellene lennie. – Perselus erre már csupán megbiccentette egy kicsit a fejét, hogy jelezze egyetértését.

– Kétségem sincs afelől, hogy minden értékes forrását a Potter-fiú védelmére pazarolta, azonban nem tolerálom, hogy közben az én Dracómról megfeledkezzen. Az iskola vezetésében mutatott túlságosan laza felfogása máris veszélybe sodorta a fiam életét. Tudni akarom, hogy milyen lépéseket tesz a biztonsága érdekében.

– Mostantól minden tanulóra fokozottan fogunk vigyázni. Amíg a tettes szabadon mászkál, a diákokat tanárok fogják az órákra kísérni, és a takarodóidőt is újra érvénybe léptetjük. Aurorokat is hívtunk, hogy kivizsgálják az ügyet, akik már jelezték is, hogy szeretnék kihallgatni Dracót az esetről, amint ez a megbeszélés véget ér. Attól tartok, addig nem lenne bölcs dolog őt visszaengedni a mardekáros körletbe, amíg az igazi betolakodó kilétére fényt nem derítünk.

– Ez lenne a maga megoldása? Kihallgatni a fiamat, mint egy bűnözőt, és száműzni őt a háza tagjai közül? Úgy érzem, csupán két választást hagy nekem; az első, hogy kiveszem Dracót az iskolából, a második, hogy szavazást indítványozok, hogy magát mozdítsák el a helyéről, mint igazgató. Utóbbit egyszer már sikerült elérnem, nem hinném, hogy másodszor is nagy erőfeszítésembe kerülne – fenyegetőzött, Albust azonban látszólag nem hatotta meg a szavaival.

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy Draco a tőlünk telhető legteljesebb védelemben részesül. Éjszakára nem megy vissza a saját körletébe, de az órákon továbbra is a mardekáros társaival vehet részt. Amikor pedig a folyosón mászkál, vagy a Nagyterembe megy, egy személyes… testőr lesz vele, ha szabad így neveznem – vágott közbe Perselus, mert szerette volna elejét venni a további vádaskodásnak. Ettől eltekintve viszont nevetségesnek találta Albus ötletét, és kizártnak tartotta, hogy Lucius hajlandó lesz beleegyezni ilyen képtelen megoldásba.

– Egy őr? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke férfi, minden bizonnyal kiérezve hangjából a kételyt.

– Hogy egészen pontos legyek, egy házimanó, aki a nap huszonnégy órájában a nyomában lenne, és megvédené – jelentette ki Albus magától értetődő határozottsággal.

– Egy házimanó?! Ez az atombiztos védelem, amit Albus Dumbledore ajánlani tud? Ez abszurdum!

Az igazgató azonban könnyedén elhessegette Lucius aggodalmait, mondván: – Nemsokára tárgyalunk az Auror Parancsnoksággal arról, hogy két emberüket bocsássák rendelkezésünkre, akik majd megvédik a kastélyban a fiúkat. Amíg azonban a megállapodás nem születik meg, szükség van egy ideiglenes megoldásra. Sokan könnyedén alábecsülik a házimanók mágiáját, jómagam azonban igen lenyűgöző teremtményeknek tartom őket; képesek a kastélyon belül is hoppanálni, halálig hűségesek a gazdáikhoz, és azt hiszem, azt ön sem tagadhatja le, hogy elég erősek ahhoz, hogy megvédjék magukat és a gazdájukat akár még egy erős boszorkány vagy varázsló támadásával szemben is.

Perselus alig bírt ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy a szemét forgassa; nem tartotta bölcs ötletnek emlékeztetni Luciust a saját házimanója felszabadulásának körülményeire, amikor is a lény a gazdája ellen támadt.

– Nem fogom a fiam életét ilyen alantas, áruló teremtményekre bízni! – háborgott Malfoy, olyan hangsúllyal betűzve a „teremtmény" szót, hogy abból világosan kiérződjön, ő inkább „patkányt" vagy „söpredéket" mondana helyette. – A kormányzók meg lesznek döbbenve, ha értesülnek erről a bizarr ötletről. Draco _ugyanolyan _védelmet fog kapni, mint Potter, és punktum!

Az igazgató ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon kijelentette. – Remélem, megérti, hogy a kastélyon kívül senkivel nem tudathatjuk a pontos részleteit annak, hogy Harry milyen védelemben részesül.

Lucius felállt, fenyegető alakja az íróasztal túloldalán ülő Dumbledore fölé magasodott. Perselus tudta, hogy ideje közbeszólnia.

– A tanári kar tagjai számára elsődleges cél lesz Draco biztonságának biztosítása. A házimanó jelenléte csupán biztosíték, hogy baj esetén a lehető legtöbb embert figyelmeztethessen, és hívhasson Draco segítségére. Így még inkább megnehezíthetjük a tettes dolgát, megakadályozva, hogy Dracót, vagy bármelyik tanárt meglephesse egy támadással. Ha valamire, hát egy házimanóra biztos nem számít majd az illető, tehát utolsó védelmi vonalnak mindenképpen megteszi.

– Nem. Draco az év további részében a te gondjaidra lesz bízva, Perselus. Biztosra veszem, hogy te is egyetértesz, elvégre, ha Pottert hajlandó voltál magadhoz venni a nyáron, akkor minden további nélkül a fiammal is megteheted ugyanezt. Bejár majd az órákra, de ennyi, és nem több. Bármelyik tanár kíséri őket a következő órájukra, Dracóra mindig kiemelten kell majd figyelnie, és valóban lesz majd _saját _házimanója, aki megvédi… a Malfoy-család egyik manója – jelentette ki Lucius, majd rávicsorgott az igazgatóra, hogy merészel-e szembeszállni vele.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Nem utasíthat, hogy egyezzem bele! – tört ki Perselus, amint hallótávolságon kívül értek.

– Épp maga mondta, hogy Mr. Malfoy egyelőre nem térhet vissza a mardekárosok közé.

– Maga összetéveszti a szállásomat egy átkozott menedékházzal!

– Két hétig befogadni Dracót aligha nagy áldozat azért, hogy egy kis előnyt szerezzünk a háborúban.

– Köszönöm szépen, de magamtól is tisztában vagyok vele, hogy meddig fog tartani, és mit nyerek vele – mordult fel. Persze, hogy tudta. Ha befogadja Dracót, azzal kétséget kizáróan bizonyítja, hogy hűséges a Malfoy famíliához, arra viszont nem volt hajlandó, hogy úgy ugráljon, ahogy Lucius fütyül. – Az otthonom mindig nyitva áll Harry előtt, ez számomra elsődleges szempont.

– Harrynek azonban nem lesz szüksége a régi szobájára az elkövetkezendő két hétben. Maga is tudja, hogy mennyire fontos úgy tennie, hogy jóban van Luciusszal. Ha nem közösködik azokkal, akik minden bizonnyal Voldemort legbelsőbb köreit fogják alkotni, akkor nem sok hasznát vesszük, mint kém.

Aljas húzásnak tartotta az igazgatótól, hogy épp ezzel érvel, főleg azok után, hogy tegnap miről beszéltek. Úgysem hagyott neki más esélyt, hiszen most már képtelenség nemet mondania!

– Harrynek nem fog tetszeni ez az új fejlemény. A legkevésbé sem.

– Akkor menjen, és beszélje meg vele. Délutánra megtesszük a szükséges előkészületeket, és vacsora után már vissza is térhet a toronyba.

Persze, Albus bezzeg könnyedén semmibe veszi Harry érzéseit! Nem is csoda, elvégre nem neki kell törődnie vele, nem ő az, aki kockáztatja a nehezen kialakított jó kapcsolatukat, és nem ő az, akit Harry választott, és akiben Harry feltétel nélkül megbízik, akire támaszkodik! Ráadásul egyáltalán nem ez volt a legjobb időpont arra, hogy a fiú Dracóval kapcsolatos dolgaival foglalkozzanak; egyszerűen túl sok minden mást kellett megbeszélniük, túl sok mindent kellett figyelembe venniük. Mióta rendszeresen tesztelte Harry mentális pajzsait, sokkal jobb rálátása volt a fiú Dracóval kapcsolatos érzelmeire, és már egyáltalán nem találta értelmetlennek a bizonytalanságát. Régen megbánta, hogy nyáron egyáltalán nem figyelt oda Harry érzéseire, amikor ezzel a dologgal szembesült, hogy nem úgy kezelte, ahogy kellett volna, és hogy meg sem próbálta kitalálni, mi lehet a fiú elégedetlenségének igazi oka. Ismét bebizonyosodott tehát, hogy még csak meg sem közelíti azt a szintet, amit egy rendes gondviselőnek kellene, ráadásul most is épp arra készült, hogy egy már amúgy is katasztrofális szituációt csak még rosszabbá tegyen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Arra lépett a gyengélkedőbe, hogy Harry az ágya szélén ül teljesen felöltözve, és éppen az egyik cipőfűzője bekötésével foglalatoskodik.

– Mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz?

– Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, reggel elmehetek. Már reggel van, szóval…

– Nem mész sehová – közölte vele Perselus, egyetlen pálcaintéssel kibogozva az immár bekötött cipőfűzőt.

– De Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, már meggyógyultam – ellenkezett Harry, miközben felemelte a lábát, hogy újrakezdje a műveletet.

– Az nem számít. Még nem mehetsz vissza az iskolába; nem biztonságos.

– De…

– Erről nem vitatkozom – csattant fel türelmetlenül. Idegesítette, hogy a fiú már megint nem képes komolyan venni egy, a számára nagyon is veszélyes szituációt.

– Nem akartam vitatkozni – emelte fel mindkét kezét megadóan Harry. – Hallgasson meg! Semmi kedvem egész évben bujkálni, és felesleges, hogy mindig a nyomomban legyen valaki. Ha Sirius tavaly tényleg meg akart volna ölni, simán megtehette volna, szóval a védelemnek akkor se volt túl sok értelme. Dumbledore tegnap este azt mondta, még mindig nem tudják, ki a tettes, igaz? De azt is állította, hogy szerinte a személy, aki a nevemet a serlegbe dobta, meg aki ezt csinálta, egy és ugyanaz, tehát biztosak lehetünk benne, hogy bárki is az, mindenáron meg akar ölni engem.

– Ki is lyukadsz végre valahova?

– Egyszerű. Elő kéne csalogatni az illetőt, most rögtön – jelentette be nagy komolyan Harry. – Ha ilyen kétségbeesett akciókra szánják el magukat, akkor nagyon-nagyon el szeretnének engem tenni láb alól, vagyis valószínűleg nem lenne túl nehéz elérni, hogy megint megpróbálják. Csak éppen ezúttal résen lennénk, és elkapnánk, bárki legyen is az…

– Teljesen megvesztél, te gyerek? – ragadta meg és rázta meg erőteljesen a vállánál fogva a fiút. – Azt hittem, _meghaltál! _Nem fogom még egyszer átélni azt, amit akkor, csak azért, mert te egy kicsit kényelmetlennek találod az igyekezetet, amivel megpróbálunk megvédeni! Merlin szerelmére, Harry! – fejezte be, s ugyanolyan hirtelen engedte el, mint ahogyan megragadta az előbb.

– Sa-sajnálom – dadogta kerekre tágult szemekkel a fiú. Perselus komoran vette tudomásul, hogy az elmúlt események kezdenek túl nagy hatással lenni rá, pedig tisztában volt vele, hogy nem engedheti ennyire szabadjára az érzelmeit, amikor a fiúval van. Az elmúlt nap történtek kezdték megzavarni az ítélőképességét. – Én csak arra gondoltam, hogy mindenkinek sokkal könnyebb lenne, ha mielőbb lezárhatnánk ezt az ügyet – folytatta Harry megnyugodva. – Ráadásul nem látom be, hogyan tudnák megakadályozni a tettest, ha úgy dönt, hogy megint akcióba lép.

– Engem nem érdekelnek a gyors megoldások, a helyzetelemzésed pedig teljesen hibás. Amennyiben a legutóbbi támadó valóban megegyezik azzal, aki a nevedet a serlegbe dobta, akkor a tegnapi tettét minden valószínűség szerint a tehetetlen düh diktálta. S ha ez így van, akkor ezután már nem lesz olyan könnyű kiugrasztani. – Nem kevés akaraterejébe került, hogy a mondat végéről lehagyja a Harry számára kevéssé dicsérő „te együgyű, oktalan kis bolond" jelzőket. – Ha úgy gondolnám, nem vagy ott biztonságban, nem küldenélek vissza a körletedbe.

– De ha azt hiszi, nem fognak újra próbálkozni, akkor mire ez nagy felhajtás?

– Nem _tudhatom, _hogy mit fognak csinálni. Abban sem lehetek biztos, hogy az illető a Sötét Nagyúr egy követője, vagy szimplán csak őrült, aki bosszút akar, és ki van zárva, hogy a te életed kockáztatásával fogok választ találni erre a kérdésre! – emelte meg újra a hangját. Pedig amikor a gyengélkedőbe lépett, egyáltalán nem állt szándékában kiborulni. A látszat szerint azonban mostanára a türelme utolsó maradékához ért.

– Jól van már, jól van. Sajnálom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piton fel-alá járkált, ujjaival ütemes és ideges ritmust kopogva egyik alkarján. Harry szerette volna megint megkérdezni, hogy mikor mehet el végre innen, de nem merte a férfinál tovább feszíteni a húrt, mert látszott rajta, hogy nem sok kell már neki a kiboruláshoz.

– Itt kell maradnod, míg a vacsorának vége nem lesz. – Szerencsére Piton elég jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy magától is kitalálja, mi jár a fejében.

– Itt kell maradnom egész nap, _már megint?_

– Halott is lehetnél; nem látom be, hogy egy fél nap a gyengélkedőn miért akkora katasztrófa.

Na jó, persze ilyen szempontból talán tényleg nem a világ vége az itt dekkolás, viszont borzalmasan unalmas volt heverni órákon át. Ha elvárják tőle, hogy a nap további részében csak a fejéből bámuljon kifelé, hát tuti, hogy nemsokára megháborodik.

– Nem lehetne inkább azt mondani mindenkinek, hogy itt leszek egész nap, de közben magához mennék vacsoráig? – kérdezte reménykedve.

– Nem. És ne vitatkozz, mert felesleges. Jelenleg van egy sokkal sürgetőbb dolog, amit meg kell beszélnünk – jelentette be Piton zordonan.

– Például azt, hogy hogyan fogok visszamenni az iskolába? Ugye nem úgy lesz megint, mint másodévben, hogy minden órára tanárok kísérgetnek minket?

– Ez nem barkóba, és valami másról van szó. – Harry várt, remélve, hogy Piton végre hajlandó lesz előrukkolni azzal, amit ennyire meg akar beszélni. – Úgy vélem, eljött az idő, hogy rendesen megtárgyaljuk a Dracóval kapcsolatos érzéseidet – mondta végül, s hangja, már amennyire ez Pitonnál egyáltalán lehetséges volt, egy kicsit meglágyult.

Harrynek viszont nem sok kedve volt erről diskurálni, és ezen a bájitalmester igyekezete sem segített, sőt! Piton legtöbbször ordibálva vitatta meg vele a problémás helyzeteket, ha meg nem kiabált, akkor általában csak kioktatta, mondván, teljesen rosszul látja a helyzetet, így aztán nem sok jót ígért, hogy most ennyire próbált erőt venni magán.

– Már korábban is mondta: Malfoy az Imperius hatása alatt állt – morogta, bár tudta, hogy még mindig túl morcosnak hangzik.

– Én nem erre gondoltam.

– Tudom, hogy mit akar mondani… – sóhajtott fel Harry.

– Én nem akarok semmit sem mondani. Legalábbis addig, amíg te be nem fejezted. Kérlek, mondd el, mit gondolsz erről. – Ezzel intett neki, hogy kezdheti. Harry először gyanakodva nézett rá, de aztán úgy határozott, hogy Malfoy tanári engedéllyel történő ócsárlása olyan lehetőség, amit nem szabad kihagynia. Ha Piton ennyire hallani akarja a véleményét, hát megkapja! Mert Harrynek bőven volt mit mondania a témában.

– Malfoy egy gonosz, utálatos, kegyetlen rohadék. Meglehet, hogy tegnap nem szándékosan akart elintézni, de ha mégis sikerült volna neki, és valahogy megúszhatta volna a büntetést, szerintem egyébként is megtette volna – hadarta egy szuszra. Jólesett így kiadni magából a felgyülemlett sérelmeket, s mivel Piton látszólag komolyan vette, hogy végighallgatja, tovább folytatta. – Pont olyan, akár az apja; ugyanolyan rasszista, mert folyton az emberek származásán rágódik, és sárvérűnek csúfolja Hermionét, meg direkt eléri, hogy mások háziállatai elpusztuljanak, és állandóan fenyegetőzik. És tudja, hogy mi dühít ezek közül a legjobban? Hogy magát ezek nem érdeklik! Még amikor megtámadott engem, akkor is úgy állította be, mintha az egész az én hibám lett volna! Sőt, bármikor történik _bármi_, ami vele és velem kapcsolatos, állandóan rám fogja, pedig nagyon jól _tudja, _hogy mindig Malfoy kezdi!

– Ezt már megbeszéltük korábban. A nyáron Dracóért nem én tartoztam felelősséggel, érted viszont igen. Ha utasítalak rá, hogy ne verekedj valakivel, de mégis megteszed, akkor tiszta sor, hogy büntetést kapsz érte.

– Tiszta sor? És egyáltalán nem számít, hogy Malfoy mit művelt, amiért elkezdődött az egész? Ő bármit megúszhat, de ha én esetleg védekezni próbálok ellene, akkor rögtön bűnös vagyok érte?

– Hogy mivel hoz ki a sodrodból, az irreleváns. Nem is várok tőle mást, túl jól ismerem Draco természetét.

– És ennek ellenére, mégis őt kedveli jobban! – Harry most már megemelte a hangját. – Annak ellenére, hogy tudja, mennyit bántja az embereket, meg zsarnokoskodik rajtuk, sőt, még ennél is rosszabbakat csinál. Nem számít, mennyire gonosz, maga még úgy is jobban szereti őt nálam!

– Nem…

– Sosem hallgat végig – folytatta. – Csak üvöltözik velem, meg ostobának nevez, és még csak meg sem kérdezi, hogy pontosan mi történt.

– Én nem kivételezek senkivel. Attól tartok, párhuzamot próbálsz vonni a mostani, és a korábbi családi életed között. Ahogyan a nagybátyádék az unokatestvéredet favorizálták veled szemben, az határozottan elítélendő, de még csak nem is hasonlít ahhoz, ahogyan én Dracóval bánok. A két szituációt nem lehet összehasonlítani.

– Ezt én is tudom! – bődült fel Harry. – Ő nem a maga fia! Még ha nem is tartottak volna valami korcsnak, Dursleyék valószínűleg akkor is jobban szerették volna Dudleyt, mint engem. De Malfoy nem a maga fia, én viszont magával élek, és mégis mindig inkább neki kedvez. És tudja mit? Mindketten szemét alakok; Dudley is folyton terrorizált másokat, és Malfoy tízszer rosszabb!

– Harry, ahogy a nagynénéd és nagybátyád bántak veled, az szégyen-gyalázat, semmilyen értelemben nem vagy korcs, és ha csak egy csepp ész is szorult volna azokba az emberekbe, akkor fiukként szerettek volna téged – jelentette ki Piton hevesen, és két, meleg tenyere közé fogta Harry egyik kezét.

– Én csak azt mondtam, hogy ők egy korcsot láttak bennem, de az a mágiám miatt volt…

– Láttam az emlékeidben, hogy mennyire favorizálták az unokatestvéredet veled szemben, méghozzá oly módon, amit biztosan nem érdemeltél, viszont nem tudom elhinni, hogy tényleg párhuzamot látsz a között, ahogyan ők viselkedtek veletek, és ahogyan én fordulok feléd, vagy Draco felé.

Harry döbbenten hallgatta, és nem értette, hogy a férfi hogyan nem vette észre azt a rengeteg apró jelet, ami pontosan arra utalt, hogy Dracót részesíti előnyben. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy elég nevetséges volt ezt pont egy olyan ember szájából hallani, aki állítólag büszke a remek megfigyelőképességére.

– Maga azt hitte, hogy arrogáns vagyok, és ugyanolyan, mint az apám, amiért évekig utált is engem – tört ki belőle a szó. Kirántva a kezét Piton szorításából, az ujjain kezdte számolni az érveit. – Draco ugyanúgy bántja az embereket, ahogy apám egykor magát is bántotta, és akkor még finoman fogalmaztam; maga mégis kedveli őt. Mindig ostobának, meg tökkelütöttnek bélyegez engem, de neki soha nem mond semmi ilyesmit, épp ellenkezőleg, mást se csinál, csak folyamatosan dicséri, és még pontokkal is díjazza a gazságaiért. Akárhányszor összekapok vele, maga teljesen kiborul _rám, _s figyelembe sem veszi, hogy ő esetleg rosszat tett velem. És ez csak néhány párhuzam, ami így kapásból eszembe jutott, még csak nem is az összes!

– Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy csak az alapján ítélem meg az embereket, hogy kedvesek-e, vagy gonoszok? Azért utáltalak, mert annak idején az apádat is utáltam. Oktalan és alaptalan hiba volt tőlem, de ezt korábban őszintén be is vallottam neked – mondta, és a mód, ahogyan arca megrándult azt mutatta, még mindig rossz szájízzel tudja csak bevallani mások előtt egy-egy hibáját. – Ami a többit illeti… Régebben beszéltünk róla, mennyire fontos, hogy a külvilág felé milyen képet mutatunk, s hogy kénytelen vagyok úgy tenni, mintha őt kedvelném, téged meg gyűlölnélek.

– Igen, nyilvánosan. Nézze, nem akarok többet beszélni erről…

– De beszélni fogunk róla. Már így is épp elég sokáig hanyagoltuk a témát. Tudom, hogy nem kellene neveken neveznem téged, mert gyerekes dolog, de ez mindig csupán a pillanatnyi haragom kifejeződése. Korábban már említettem, hogy vannak szokások, amikről nehezebb leszokni, mint a többiről. Ezt te is tapasztalhatod, mert ha jól sejtem, még mindig nehezen veszed rá magad, hogy Perselusnak szólíts.

– Sosem akartam Perselusnak szólítani – vallotta be vállat vonva Harry. – Csak amikor rájöttem, hogy Malfoy is így hívja, akkor gondoltam, hogy jó lenne, ha nekem is lehetne. Kicsit furának tartom; már úgy értve, hogy Ron sem hívja az apját Arthurnak.

– Nem, gondolom, nem teszi – felelte lassan Piton, s vonásain egy pillanatra különös kifejezés suhant át. – A lényeg az, hogy attól tartok, túlbecsülöd a Draco iránt tanúsított érdeklődésem mértékét. Te vagy az egyetlen gyermek, akit rám bíztak, s ily módon a kapcsolat közted és köztem egyedülálló. Nincsen másik fiam, és nem is kívánom, hogy legyen. Tényleg hasonlónak érzed, ahogy a rokonaid bántak veled, és ahogy én viselkedem?

– Nem, én csak… nem.

– Harry – ragaszkodott egy rendes válaszhoz Piton.

– Nem, egyáltalán nem olyan, mint ők. Maga remekül bánt velem – felelte fejrázogatva, de közben kerülte a férfi pillantását.

– Sokáig annyira elhanyagoltalak, hogy még mindig nem bízol bennem eléggé, és nem tudsz őszintén beszélgetni velem. Közted és Draco között nincs semmiféle versenyhelyzet, ami engem illet, ez az egész csak a _te_ _fejedben_ létezik. Draco maga sem foglalkozik ilyesmivel, sőt, ha jól sejtem, a legkevésbé sem érdekli ez a téma. Nem szeretném többet előhozni ezt a dolgot, és jobb lenne, ha te sem tennéd, mert csak magadnak ártasz ezzel a képzelt rivalizálással. Hogy kiket kedvelek és mennyire, annak egyáltalán semmi köze nincs a kettőnk közötti kapcsolathoz. Még azt is megengedtem, hogy a keresztapád meglátogasson, nem igaz?

– Sirius közel sem olyan rossz, mint Draco – húzta el a száját durcásan Harry.

– A keresztapád nem volt megbabonázva, amikor megpróbált megölni engem.

– Tessék?

– A vérfarkassá változott Lupin karmai közé küldött volna a Szellemszállásra, amikor apád megkönyörült rajtam, és „megmentett" – toldotta meg az utolsó szót egy gúnymosollyal. – De nagyon elkanyarodtunk az eredeti témától. Megértetted, amit Dracóval kapcsolatban mondtam? Szeretném, ha ezt az ügyet egyszer s mindenkorra tisztáznánk.

– Jó, jó, persze, hogy megértettem. De Sirius tényleg megpróbálta megölni? – kérdezte a fiú elszörnyedve. – Miért nem beszélt nekem erről korábban?

– Most sem azért mondtam, hogy felzaklassalak, csak szerettem volna nyomatékosítani a mondanivalómat – legyintett a férfi. – A Draco-témát pedig azért hoztam fel, mert valamit kérdeznem kell tőled.

Harry szeme összeszűkült, és gyanakodva szemügyre vette a férfit. Kizártnak tartotta, hogy tetszeni fog neki, bármi is legyen a kérdés.

– Ahogy azt már tudod, megtettem a szükséges lépéseket, hogy visszamehess a kastélyba. Dracóval kapcsolatban ugyanezeket az óvintézkedéseket foganatosítottuk, Lucius azonban ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a fia különleges védelemben részesüljön, amíg az ügyet rendesen ki nem vizsgálták. Úgy hiszi, jelen helyzetben Draco sokkal jobban ki van téve egy esetleges támadásnak, tekintve, hogy a tettes talán megkísérli majd eltenni láb alól, nehogy elmondhassa nekünk, mi is történt vele valójában. Arra is nagy az esély, hogy a támadója a mardekáros tanulók közül került ki. Ez megmagyarázná, hogy miért éppen őt választották, és az is valószínű, hogy a tettes valami személyes sérelmet is táplál Dracóval szemben.

– Vagyis ő még nem mehet vissza az iskolába.

– Még nem mehet vissza a mardekárosok körletébe – javította ki Piton. – Lucius kérte, hogy maradjon velem, amíg a szünet el nem kezdődik. Szeretném őt a te szobádban elszállásolni, amennyiben beleegyezel.

Harry egyáltalán nem akart beleegyezni! De ezt nyilván maga Piton is pontosan tudta, még azelőtt, hogy egyáltalán feltette a kérdést. Az igazat megvallva már az is elég szokatlan volt, hogy engedélyt kér tőle bármire is…

Harry ekkor dühösen felpillantott. – Ez nagyon „mardekáros" húzás volt magától.

– Oh? – Piton egyik szemöldöke a magasba emelkedett, de látszólag elégedett volt, hogy a fiú nem akadt ki rögtön a javaslattól.

– Igen, az volt. Ha eléri, hogy igent mondjak, akkor én magam egyeztem bele, és ezért később már nem emelhetek kifogást. Egyébként sem mondhatnék nemet.

– Dehogynem, mondhatsz nemet. Ha valóban elképzelhetetlennek tartod az ötletet, akkor majd beszélek Albusszal és Luciusszal.

– Maga is tudja, hogy ezt nem tehetem, hiszen korábban kihangsúlyozta, mennyire fontos, hogy úgy tűnjön, jóban van Malfoyékkal – dohogta keresztbe tett karral. – A válaszom igen, rendben? De nem fogok úgy tenni, mintha örülnék neki. Mi történik, ha végre kimehetek innen a gyengélkedőről? – váltott gyorsan témát.

Piton arcán egy pillanatra mintha bizonytalanság suhant volna át, de aztán visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét, és felöltötte a szokásos, szigorú tanár attitűdöt.

– Remélem, mondanom sem kell, hogy amikor elhagyod a Griffendél-tornyot, sosem lehetsz egyedül. Kettő, de inkább több társaddal együtt járkálhatsz csak a folyosókon. Felteszem, ez Weasley és Granger lesz, de még jobb lenne, ha többen is összeverődnétek. Az órákra valóban tanárok kísérnek majd titeket. Természetesen az Imperius-átok ellen ez nem valami erős védelem, de az igazgató biztosított, hogy van egy igen elkötelezett barátod, aki bármit megtenne, hogy megóvjon.

– Kicsoda? – csodálkozott Harry.

– Dobby – felelte Piton, habár nem válaszként, inkább hívószóként hangzott, amikor kimondta a nevet. A manó pillanatokkal később mély hajlongással meg is jelent a gyengélkedőben.

– Piton professzor hívatta Dobbyt?

– Ha jól tudom, Mr. Pottert már ismered – intett lustán Harry felé, mire Dobby teáscsésze méretű szeme felcsillant, és szinte vibrált az izgalomtól a fiú láttán.

– Harry Potter mester, uram! Nagy megtiszteltetés lesz téged szolgálni! Dobby hallott róla, hogy gonosz varázslók bántani akarják Harry mestert, de ez többé nem fog megtörténni, nem bizony, uram.

– Dobby! El sem hiszem, hogy itt látlak! – Azóta nem találkozott a manóval, hogy felszabadította Malfoyéktól; sokkal egészségesebbnek és boldogabbnak tűnt, mint két évvel ezelőtt. – Várjunk csak, pontosan mit értettél azon, hogy „engem szolgálni"?

– Dobby azt a feladatot kapta, hogy védje meg Harry Potter uramat! Dobby nem fogja hagyni, hogy bármilyen gonosz varázsló Harry mester közelébe férkőzzön, de nem ám! Dobby mindent megtesz majd, hogy megvédje Harry mestert.

– De ez elég veszélyes, nem? – aggódott Harry, mert túlságosan élénken élt még emlékezetében az a számos alkalom, amikor Dobby mentőakcióinak hála a gyengélkedőn találta magát. – Nem kell folyton engem védelmezned, Dobby – ellenkezett. Annak ellenére, hogy kicsit tartott a manó túlzott lelkességétől, amivel az megpróbálta távol tartani a bajtól, nem tartotta igazságosnak, hogy Dobby feladjon mindent, amit éppen csinál, csak hogy az ő manó-testőre vagy micsodája legyen.

– De Dobby szeretné megtenni, Harry uram! Dobby inkább meghal, minthogy hagyja, hogy Harry Potternek bármi bántódása essen! – sipította készségesen az apró lény.

– Most menj vissza a konyhába, Dobby, vacsoráig nem lesz szükségünk a szolgálataidra – szólt közbe Piton, mire a manó egy pukkanás kíséretében azonnal köddé vált.

– Várjon már… még nem is tudtam igazán beszélni vele! Hol találtak rá?

– A kastélyban dolgozik – felelte Piton, alig észrevehető vállvonogatással. – A házimanók mágiája erős. Ő képes lesz megvédeni téged, ha a tettes Imperiusszal bárkit a megtámadásodra kényszerítene, legalábbis addig, amíg a segítség oda nem ér. Amíg nem beszéltem vele, nem voltam meggyőződve róla, hogy ez jó ötlet. De aztán rájöttem, hogy nagyon lelkes, ha a védelmedről van szó.

– Azt hittem, már korábban ismerte őt, elvégre Malfoyék házában dolgozott.

– Malfoyéknak rengeteg házimanójuk van. Dobby mostantól csak nekem, az igazgatónak és neked tartozik engedelmességgel, s ennek megfelelően minden más kötelessége háttérbe szorul.

– Nem akarom kihasználni, csak azért, mert kedvel engem. Ez nem fair.

– Én úgy látom, tartozik neked, amiért felszabadítottad Luciustól.

– Szerintem kvittek vagyunk, hiszen ő megpróbált figyelmeztetni Tom Denemre. – Úgy érezte, jobb, ha nem említi Dobby néha elég egyéni meglátását mások „megmentésével" kapcsolatban. Ha véletlenül meggyőzi Pitont, hogy a csodás terve talán mégsem működőképes, még képes lesz év végéig bezárni a gyengélkedőre, tekintve, hogy Malfoy miatt most biztosan nem mehet a tanár körletébe.

– Szerintem, ha ezek után közölnénk vele, hogy mégsem őrá bízzuk a munkát, eléggé fel lenne dúlva. Az ideális megoldás az lenne, ha egy auror vigyázhatna rád, de Albusnak gondja akadt a tárgyalások során, s amíg ezt meg nem oldja, addig Dobby az egyetlen lehetőségünk.

Harry kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ha a bájitalmester lehetségesnek tartaná, még azt is megszervezné, hogy a Minisztérium összes aurorja, meg a kastély minden házimanója állandóan Harry körül járőrözzön, és talán megspékelné még a listát egy morcos trollcsapattal is.

– Láthatom végre Ront és Hermionét?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Annyira aggódtunk! – Harry rendesen meglepődött, amikor a délután folyamán Hermione egyszer csak beszökkent az ágyát eltakaró függönyön, és szorosan a nyaka köré fonta a karjait.

– Nyugi, már jól vagyok. Sőt, igazság szerint, már tegnap teljesen meggyógyítottak.

– Akkor ennyi, most már biztosak lehetünk benne, hogy valaki odakint el akar tenni láb alól – jegyezte meg sötéten Ron, s odahúzott egy széket az ágy mellé.

– Mit fognak most csinálni? Ugye nem kell itt hagynod az iskolát? – idegeskedett Hermione.

– Dehogy! Nem kell mennem sehova. Egyébként sem hiszem, hogy a menekülés megoldaná a problémát; nem hagyhatnák annyiban, hogy egy potenciális gyilkos mászkál a kastélyban, főleg így, hogy állítólag Malfoy is veszélyben van.

– Nem értem, kinek lehetne gondja egyszerre Malfoyjal _és _veled – ráncolta a homlokát Ron. – Elvégre az ember vagy a te oldaladon áll, vagy az övén.

– Nos, talán mégsem ilyen egyszerű a helyzet – vont vállat Harry.

– Harrynek igaza van, elvégre bárki volt is, aki Imperiusszal parancsolt Malfoynak, megpróbálta rákenni a dolgot – bólogatott Hermione.

– Ja, szegény Malfoy – morogta, mert nehezére esett sajnálni a mardekáros fiút. Igen, kiszórták rá az Imperiust, na és akkor mi van? Legszívesebben hangosan is kimondta volna a véleményét, miszerint a tettes csak szívességet tett Malfoynak azzal az átokkal, és teljesítette a fiú leghőbb vágyát: bánthatta Harryt, és még meg is ússza, amit tett. Dracónak ez maga lehet a valóra vált álom. Egy része legbelül ugyan vitatkozott vele, hogy egy kicsit racionálisabban is felfoghatná a dolgot, és rámutatott, hogy csak a piti sértettségét tölti ki a mardekároson, de nem érdekelte. Elege volt már, hogy reggel óta másról se folyik a szó, csak mindig Malfoyról, Malfoyról, Malfoyról.

– És mikor jöhetsz vissza a suliba? Nekem egészségesnek látszol – jegyezte meg Ron, és Harry hálás volt neki, amiért elvonja a figyelmét a Malfoy-témáról.

– Ron, Harry majdnem meghalt!

– Persze, de Madam Pomfrey az ilyesmit könnyedén meg tudja gyógyítani – legyintett a vörös hajú fiú.

Harry meglehetősen üdítőnek találta barátja könnyed felfogását, főleg Piton és Hermione idegbajjal határos idegeskedése után. Persze Ron egész életét a varázsvilágban élte le, így pontosan tudta, hogy mi mindenre képes a mágia; ha Madam Pomfrey újra tud növeszteni semmivé vált csontokat, akkor egy pár törés sem jelenthet neki gondot. Hermione ezzel szemben – Harry legalábbis így gondolta – még csak most kezdett hozzászokni, hogy varázslattal még az ilyen kimondottan súlyosnak számító sérüléseket is viszonylag gyorsan be lehet forrasztani. Persze ez korántsem magyarázta meg Piton túlzott riadalmát és gondoskodását.

– Igen, ő is mondta, hogy koponyatörésem volt, de azt már tegnap teljesen begyógyította. Csak fáradt voltam egy kicsit, azok után, ami történt. Vacsora után már elmehetek innen. Viszont sajnos megint úgy lesz minden, mint másodévben; mindenhová a tanárok fognak kísérgetni bennünket, én meg nem mehetek sehová egyedül, csak csoportban – fintorgott, s látta, ahogy Ron együttérzően elvigyorodik. – Emlékeztek még Dobbyra?

– Nem… vagyis várj csak! Nem ő volt az az őrült házimanó, aki majdnem átsegített a másvilágra, miközben állítólag védeni próbált?

– Igen, ő az. Mostantól mindenhová követni fog, hogy vigyázzon rám – mondta, és rögtön észrevette, ahogy a hírre Hermione szorosan összeszorítja a száját, végül azonban a lány türtőztette magát, és nem fűzött kommentárt a dologhoz.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem fog kinyírni, ahelyett, hogy megvédene? – kérdezte Ron szörnyülködve.

– Szerintem Dumbledore szólt neki, hogy ezúttal inkább a támadómat sebezze meg, és ne engem, ha arra kerül a sor – vont vállat Harry.

– Hát, azért én a helyedben megbizonyosodnék, hogy a manó meg is értette, haver. Egyébként, ha már itt tartunk, mit szól majd a partnered, ha Dobbyt viszed magaddal az Újévi Bálba? – nevette el magát Ron.

– Most csak viccelsz, ugye? Nekem nincs partnerem! Nektek már van? – nézett hol egyikre, hol másikra tágra nyílt szemekkel. Szinte eszébe sem jutott a bál egész évben, de most hirtelen jeges zuhanyként érte a hír, hogy talán már el is késett a partnerkereséssel.

– Még nincs, de úgyis rengeteg idő van találni, nem? – kérdezte Ron, árnyalatnyi pánikkal a hangjában. Hermione nem szólt, hanem a talárja szegélyével babrált.

– Mi van? – csattant fel végül, amikor érezte, hogy a fiúk rászegezik a pillantásukat.

– Neked már van párod? – Ron roppant gyanakvóan hangzott.

– Talán – felelte a lány, majdnem védekezően, legalábbis Harry így érezte.

– Ki az?

– Azt hittem, inkább Harryről kéne beszélnünk. Valaki megpróbálta megölni.

– Nem, ezt a témát már kimerítettük – vigyorodott el Harry.

– Szóval ki az? – erősködött Ron.

– Szerintem inkább a saját partneredre kéne koncentrálnod, tekintve, hogy mindjárt itt a bál.

– Ki maradt egyáltalán? – esett megint kétségbe Harry.

– Lehet, hogy nekünk már csak a selejt…

– Hogy mondtad? – förmedt rá Hermione a vörös hajú fiúra.

Harry tudta, hogy itt gyorsan kell cselekedni, ezért kimondta az első dolgot, ami eszébe jutott. – Muszáj odamenni egyáltalán? Én úgysem fogok táncolni.

– De kénytelen leszel jönni, mindenki ott lesz. Már Ginnynek is van párja.

– Pedig ő még egy évvel alattunk jár! – tűnődött el Harry. Ez egyre rosszabbul hangzott; mindenki ott lesz, és szinte már mindenkinek van párja rajtuk kívül!

– Azt hiszed, neked rossz, de csak mert még nem láttad a dísztaláromat – jelentette be Ron megborzongva.

– Szerintem nem lehet rosszabb, mint az enyém.

– Nem értem, te miért nem olyat vettél, ami tetszik? – kérdezte zavartan Hermione.

Harry kerekre tágult szemmel igyekezett valami hihető hazugságot kiötölni pár másodpercen belül.

– Hát… öhm… rendelnem kellett, mivel akkor éppen a Roxfortban voltam, és szerintem elszúrták a rendelésemet… és már nem tudtam, hogyan lehetne visszacsinálni. De most komolyan kérdezem, Hermione, ki maradt még a lányok közül?

– Honnan veszed, hogy én tudom? – kérdezte Hermione, de közben fura pillantást vetett a fiúra.

– A lányokkal laksz a női lakrészen!

– Én nem aggódnék a helyedben; te vagy Harry Potter, szerintem minden ujjadra jutna egy partner.

– Na, kösz szépen! – méltatlankodott Ron.

Az idő meglepően gyorsan elszállt így, hogy a barátai elszórakoztatták. Örült annak is, hogy Hermione és Ron nem akadtak ki teljesen a gyilkossági kísérlet miatt; a túlzott aggódásból már épp eleget kapott Pitontól. A barátai legalább nem hitték, hogy ez egy teljesen kezelhetetlen helyzet, és biztatóan álltak a dologhoz.

Amikor Pitonra gondolt, megint elkomorodott. Bármit megadott volna, csak hogy elmesélhesse végre a barátainak is, hogyan él mostanában. A férfi mostanában nagyon belejött ebbe a „hogyan legyek valaki gondviselője" dologba, de Harrynek még mindig halvány gőze sem volt, hogyan kéne viselkednie, mint valakinek az úgymond „gyámfia". Maga is szó is olyan fura volt számára, még sokáig ízlelgette, mégis roppantul zavarosnak tűnt a számára az egész ügy. Érezte, hogy a barátai nagy segítségére lehetnének ebben; Hermione biztos rögtön megosztaná vele a meglátásait, és ki sem fogyna a jó tanácsokból. Ron pedig… nos, nála jobban senki sem tudja, hogy Harry milyen környezetből érkezett, és… jó lett volna, ha lenne kivel beszélni ezekről.

Ettől függetlenül még maradt egy titka… egy titok, ami legalább ennyire fontos, és amit akár nyugodtan el is mondhatna nekik. Belegondolva nem is értette, hogy eddig miért nem tette meg, hiszen körülbelül ez volt az egyetlen, amit következmények nélkül elmesélhetett a többieknek. Aztán rájött, hogy mostanában nem igazán úgy jött ki a lépés, hogy nagyon panaszkodhatott volna… először ott volt a Trimágus Tusa, aztán meg összevesztek Ronnal... Most azonban úgy érezte, éppen ideális lenne az alkalom. Voldemort mindenképpen vissza fog térni, és attól, hogy nem gondol rá, és nem beszél a jóslatról, attól az még ugyanúgy létezik, és ugyanúgy fenyegetően lebeg a feje felett.

Idegesen megköszörülte a torkát.

– Amíg így együtt vagyunk, és itt van körülöttünk ez a sok védővarázslat, szeretnék elmondani nektek valamit. – Ron és Hermione erre rögtön abbahagyták a diskurálást arról, hogy vajon ki lehet az, aki egyszerre utálja Harryt és Malfoyt, és várakozóan rápillantottak.

– Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem… – Megint krákogott egyet, mert most, hogy tényleg felkeltette a figyelmüket, hirtelen elbizonytalanodott. – Kiderült, hogy Voldemort régen azért támadott meg engem és a családomat, mert volt egy jóslat… ami rólam szólt. – Hermione szemöldöke erre rögtön a homloka tetejéig szaladt. – Az áll benne, hogy egy gyermek születik majd július végén, akiben meglesz az az erő, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. Voldemort azért támadt rám és a szüleimre, hogy megöljön, mielőtt felnőnék, és esetleg legyőzhetném őt. Tudom, hogy bénán magyaráztam el, de a lényeg az, hogy a végén vagy ő öl meg engem, vagy nekem kell megölnöm őt.

– Jaj, Harry!

– Nahát, ez… jól vagy? – hápogta Ron.

– Igen, én már tudok erről egy ideje. Csak várni akartam amíg… umm, hát, amíg újra jóban leszünk, hogy elmondjam.

– Nagyon sajnálom.

Harry nem tudhatta, hogy Ron a jóslat miatt sajnálkozik, vagy mert miatta kellett ennyit várnia a dolog elmondásával, esetleg mindkettő, de ettől függetlenül igazán értékelte a gesztust.

– Nem baj – legyintett lemondóan. – Ez titok, még maga Voldemort sem ismeri az egész jóslatot, szóval…

– Semmit nem fogunk kikotyogni erről, Harry! Senkinek, soha. Ezt te is tudod! – vágott közbe Hermione őszintén.

– Tudom, és megbízom bennetek. Egyelőre nem hiszem, hogy veszélyben vagytok, csak mert tudtok erről. A látszat szerint Voldemort – úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre, hogy Ron összerezzen a név hallatán – nem gondolja, hogy én tudok róla, vagy hogy a közeljövőben megtudom.

– Minket nem érdekel, hogy ezzel veszélybe sodorsz-e minket, vagy sem! Tudni akarunk róla, nem hagyhatjuk, hogy egyedül nézz szembe vele! Ezt is megoldjuk együtt, pont, ahogyan eddig is megoldottunk minden mást is. Gondolj csak bele, mennyi mindent elértünk az évek alatt! – hadonászott vadul Ron, mintha így vizuálisan bemutathatná az eddig elért eredményeiket.

– Ron, azért gondolj bele, hogy Voldemort hamarosan visszatér – emlékeztette Harry. Ez már nem csupán egy ijesztő, távoli lehetőség volt, hanem egy nagyon is valós veszedelem, Pettigrewnak köszönhetően. – Emlékszel még Trelawney próféciájára múlt évből? Ne nevess, Hermione, mert tudd meg, hogy az eredeti jóslat is tőle származott – közölte Harry a lánnyal, aki rögtön kétkedően nézett rá. – Igaz, általában csak szélhámoskodik, sőt, még ő maga sem tudja, hogy néha igazi jóslatokat is szokott produkálni.

– Emlékszel még a jóslatra szóról szóra? Szeretném hallani – kérte Hermione.

– Elég nehéz lenne elfelejtenem. – Ezzel elismételte az egészet, bár a saját szájából közel sem hangzott olyan fenyegetően, mint Pitonéból.

– Akkor… már biztos, hogy ez rólad szól? Nem lehet, hogy mégis valaki másra utal? – kérdezte félénken a lány.

– Nem, azt nem hiszem, Dumbledore eléggé biztosnak tűnt a dologban. Miért, szerinted lehetséges?

– Hát, az egyetlen konkrét dolog, és ami esetleg rád utalhat, az a születésnapod – mélázott Ron, de Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Tudjukki tette őt azzá, aki, ő tette Harryt vele egyenlővé. – Megütögette a homlokát, Harry pedig ugyanezt tette a sajátjával, ahol a sebhelye húzódott.

– Ezért hiányoztál annyit a toronyból mostanában? – érdeklődött Ron, miközben Hermione tovább elemezgette a jóslat szavait.

– Nem, az az okklumencia gyakorlás, meg a próbákra való felkészülés miatt volt.

– De ezt én is elmondtam neked, Ron – tette hozzá Hermione.

– Igen, tudom, de eszembe jutott, hogy talán Dumbledore tanított neked valamit emiatt is, miután elárulta neked. Mióta tudsz róla?

– Úgy pár hete.

– Oh – nyugtázta Ron az információt, miközben fura képet vágott.

– Mi az?

– Semmi – vágta rá a fiú, de arca eltökélt kifejezést öltött. – Mi melletted leszünk, Harry, bármi történjék is.

– Ezt nagyon értékelem, de ugye tudjátok, hogy nem muszáj…

– Ugyan már, Harry! Ha Tudjukki tényleg visszatér, akkor háború lesz, pont, ahogy legutóbb is történt. Az én családom véráruló, Herminonéék meg mugliszületésűek…

– Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy évek óta közel állunk hozzád. Segítettünk megszerezni a Bölcsek kövét, Ron veled ment, hogy megküzdjetek Tom Denemmel. Voldemort velünk is mindenáron végezni akar majd, vagyis bármennyire is ki akarsz hagyni minket, vagy megvédeni attól, ami jön, nem fog sikerülni.

Harry ellenkezni akart, de Ron rideg hangon közbevágott. – Ha te megtudnád, hogy hasonló jóslatot mondtak Hermionéról vagy rólam, te cserbenhagynál minket?

– Nem! Hát persze, hogy nem!

– Na, mi pont ugyanígy érzünk irántad. Már mindannyian voltunk életveszélyben, és sokat kockáztattunk.

Harry nem vitatkozott tovább. Az érvelés hatott, ráadásul a jóslat súlya így mintha kevésbé nyomta volna a vállát.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perselus kritikus szemmel végignézett a szállásán, hogy megbizonyosodjon, nem hagyott egyetlen apró bizonyítékot sem a konyhapulton, sem a kanapén, sem a hálószobában arról, hogy Harry egykor itt lakott vele. A fiú alig néhány itt maradt személyes dolgát a saját hálószobájába rejtette, aztán utasította a házimanókat, hogy készítsék elő a másik szobát Draco érkezésére.

Határozottan kijelentette, hogy Malfoyék egyik házimanóját sem engedi a körletébe. A folyosón és a kastély többi részén nyugodtan követhetik a fiút, de ide be nem tehetik a lábukat. Lucius kérése ettől függetlenül nem töltötte el felesleges gyanakvással, mert hitt benne, hogy a férfi elsődleges célja Draco biztonsága.

– Perselus? Az aurorok bármelyik percben megérkezhetnek – közölte Dumbledore kandallóban lebegő feje.

– Máris ott leszek.

Ki nem állhatta az aurorokat, több okból; először is, tudta jól, hogy egyik sem elég ravasz, hogy a jó kérdéseket tegye fel, ahhoz meg túl makacsok, hogy bármi másra is rákérdezzenek azon kívül, ami őket közvetlenül érdekli. Másodszor, legtöbbjük túl könyörtelen volt ahhoz, hogy egy az egyben a világos oldal mellé álljanak az első háborúban, és Perselus a másodikban is ugyanerre számított. Mordon volt erre az élő bizonyíték, épp ezért határozottan ellene volt, hogy a férfi részt vegyen ezen a kihallgatáson. Más se hiányzott nekik, minthogy Mordon beavatkozása miatt szalasszák el a tettest.

Draco az apja mellett állt, szálegyenes tartással és büszkén várva az aurorok érkezését, Perselus azonban látta a megfeszülő vállán és az egész viselkedésén, hogy sokkal idegesebb, mint amennyit mutat. Perselus az igazgató íróasztala mellett kóválygott. Nem állt szándékában beleavatkozni ebbe a beszélgetésbe, hiszen itt volt Lucius, akit több mint képesnek tartott arra, hogy Draco érdekeit képviselje, az igazgató jelenléte pedig szinte száz százalékos garanciát adott arra, hogy az aurorok ne vessék el a sulykot, és úgy viselkedjenek, ahogy az elvárható tőlük.

A kandalló tüze zöldre színeződött, és hamarosan két auror lépett ki a szőnyegre, mindketten komolynak és méltóságteljesnek tűntek a minisztériumi részlegükre jellemző vörös talárban. Az egyik egy szigorúnak látszó, idősebb varázsló volt, akinek rövid hajába és rőt szakállába már jócskán vegyültek ősz szálak is. A másik, egy még nála is öregebb boszorkány, vastag keretes szemüvege felett – amely mögött a szeme legalább dupla akkorának látszott, mint valójában volt – komoran összehúzta a szemöldökét. Mugliszületésű – gondolta azonnal Perselus. Rögtön eszébe jutott az is, hogy nyilván nem véletlenül küldtek olyan idős aurorokat, akik már az első háború idején is hivatalban voltak… valószínűleg régóta ismeretségben állnak Luciusszal. Tudják, hogy nem lenne ildomos elidegeníteni azt a Lucius Malfoyt, akit a Mágiaügyi Miniszter ennyire favorizál, de azzal is tisztában vannak, hogy régen a férfi is azzal a mesével úszta meg a büntetést, hogy azt hazudta, az Imperius-átok hatása alatt cselekedett. Biztosan felmerül bennük, hogy Draco talán csak az apja nyomdokaiban akart járni.

– Jó estét, Dumbledore igazgató úr, Mr. Malfoy, Piton professzor. Az én nevem Savage – mutatkozott be a varázsló. – Ő pedig itt a kollégám, Proudfoot – mutatott a mellette álló boszorkányra. Draco szeme rögtön összeszűkült, amikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, neki nem fognak külön köszönni.

– Információink szerint a kastélyban egy igen súlyos támadás zajlott le, melynek során az egyik Főbenjáró Átok is bevetésre került.

– Valóban. Draco Malfoy volt az átok áldozata. Ő és az édesapja kérték ezt a találkozót, mert szeretnének segíteni a tettes mielőbbi elfogásában – mondta Perselus, ezzel rögtön kinyilatkoztatva a saját és az igazgató álláspontját is, miszerint nem tartják bűnösnek a fiút. Persze nem volt naiv, tudta jól, hogy ezeket a legkevésbé sem fogja érdekelni a véleménye, sőt, még örülhet, ha nem hozzák elő a múltját, és vádolják meg _őt, _mondván, biztosan bűnös. Hogy valaha halálfaló volt, az egyáltalán nem segített a megítélésén, sokkal inkább mindig mások eszébe juttatta, hogy régen előszeretettel alkalmazta a főbenjáró átkokat másokon. Ehhez jött még nem titkolt gyűlölete Harry iránt, és jó kapcsolata Malfoyékkal, amik mind könnyedén gyanúba keverték.

– Először talán menjünk végig a tényeken, mielőtt megkezdjük a kihallgatást…

– Természetesen, mindenki foglaljon helyet, kérem – kedélyeskedett Dumbledore, miközben elegendő széket bűvölt oda, hogy aurorok és Malfoyék is leülhessenek.

– Köszönjük – felelte kimért hangon Proudfoot, akinek látszólag egyáltalán nem tetszett, hogy egyszerű vendégekként kezelik őket, és nem minisztériumi alkalmazottaknak kijáró tisztelettel.

– Rövid idővel az első próba után, Mr. Potter az első emeleti lépcsősor tetején állt. Az ekkor jelenlévő tanúk…

– A tanárok és diákok épp akkor tértek vissza a pályáról a kastélyba. Mind odalent a bejáratnál, mind az első emeleten rengetegen voltak – vázolta a helyzetet világosan Dumbledore.

– Mr. Malfoyt azzal vádolják, hogy megátkozta Mr. Pottert, aki emiatt legurult a lépcsőn, és számos sérülést szenvedett, köztük olyanokat, amelyek rosszabb esetben akár halálosak is lehettek volna. Így volt?

– Koponyatörést szenvedett, számos csontja eltört, és súlyos vérveszteséggel szállítottuk a gyengélkedőre. Ha szeretnének erről részletesebb tájékoztatást kapni, akkor azt javaslom, forduljanak Madam Pomfreyhoz, mivel ő kezelte a fiút, és részletesen dokumentálta a sérüléseit – szólt közbe Perselus.

– Akkor valóban életveszélyes sebeket szenvedett – állapította meg Savage, jegyzetelő kollégája pedig minden bizonnyal ugyanezen megállapítást írta le egy furcsa kis füzetbe. Perselus arra gyanakodott, hogy mivel mugliszületésű, direkt megpróbál a Malfoyokra hatást gyakorolni azzal, hogy mugli eredetű tárgyakat használ.

– A Roxfortban tartózkodók jelentős része látott, amint megátkoztad Mr. Pottert, és súlyosan sérülten, sőt, talán holtan hagytad ott a lépcsők aljában. Nyilván már akkor tudtad, hogy egy ilyen szörnyű cselekedet felett nem fog senki csak úgy szemet hunyni, ellentétben a korábbi, Mr. Potter ellen intézett támadásaiddal. – Ez alkalommal a kérdés egyenesen Dracónak szólt, és félreérthetetlen volt a vádoló él, ami a szavakból áradt.

Lucius tekintete megkeményedett, ujjai megrándultak, mint aki legszívesebben azonnal pálcát rántana.

– Nekem nem ez volt az első gondolatom, amikor felszabadultam az átok hatása alól – felelte Draco hidegen.

– Akkor mi volt? – kérdezett vissza Savage.

– Először zavarosnak és kuszának tűnt minden. Amikor rájöttem, hogy pontosan mi történt, nagyon feldúlt lettem, ahogy azt nyilván megérti.

„Feldúlt", valóban – gondolta Perselus, mert nagyon jól emlékezett a fiú elszörnyedt arcára, amikor megindult felé a támadás után.

– És mennyi idő telt el, mielőtt azt állítottad, hogy megátkoztak?

– Gondolom, másodpercre pontosan szeretné tudni a támadástól kezdve addig a pillanatig eltelt időt, amíg Draco képes volt elmondani a tanári kar egyik tagjának, hogy valószínűleg az Imperius hatása alatt állt, így van? – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Perselus, mert szerette volna, ha végre az igazi, érdemi vizsgálat elkezdődik. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az aurorok mindenképpen Draco nyakába akarják varrni az egészet, függetlenül attól, hogy mind Perselus, mind Dumbledore az ellenkezőjét sugalmazta feléjük.

– Biztosan van valami mód, amivel megbizonyosodhatunk róla, hogy a fiatal Mr. Malfoy igazat mond – erősködött az igazgató.

– Nagyban felgyorsítaná a vizsgálatot, ha Mr. Malfoy beleegyezését adná a Veritaserum használatára a fiánál.

– Attól tartok, ebbe nem fogok beleegyezni – jelentette be Lucius kőkemény arccal, és nem titkolt megvetéssel. Draco azonban látszólag nem értett egyet apja döntésével.

– Van esetleg olyan auror, aki jártas a legilimenciában?

– Nem, attól tartok, ilyen most nincs a közelben.

Vagyis egy sincs, csak ezt nem akarják nagyon reklámozni.

– Látta bárki, amikor megátkoztak? – fordult Savage ismét Draco felé.

– Mindenfelé diákok voltak körülöttem, szóval lehetséges, hogy valaki esetleg észrevette.

Proudfoot ezt hallva rövid bejegyzést biggyesztett a noteszába.

– Megtennéd, hogy pontosan leírod, milyen érzés volt az átok hatása alatt állni?

– Mintha nem én irányítottam volna a testemet, viszont teljesen szabadnak éreztem magam. Egy hang szólt a fejemben, aki megmondta, mit kell tennem, és én képtelen voltam ellentmondani neki.

– De azért megpróbáltad?

– Ez irreleváns – szólt közbe Lucius vontatottan.

Perselus úgy döntött, nem mutat rá, hogy Mordon már megátkozta Imperiusszal a diákokat az óráján, így bármelyikük könnyedén le tudná írni annak pontos hatásait. Minden bizonnyal bajba juttathatta volna Mordont, de nem érte volna meg a rövid elégtétel, ha ezáltal Draco sztorija még kevésbé hihetővé válik; szegény fiúra már így is épp eléggé rávetült a gyanú árnyéka, tekintve az apja múltját, aki az első háborúban szintén ugyanezt állította magáról.

– Leírnád azt a pillanatot, amikor megtámadtak? Hol voltál akkor?

–Visszafelé sétáltam a kastélyba Vincenttel és Greggel, Pansy meg Millicent pedig előttünk mentek pár lépéssel. Az átok épp akkor ért, amikor beléptem a bejárati csarnokba.

– Az előbb említett diákok közül van bárki, aki tanúsíthatja ezt?

– Azt tőlük kéne megkérdeznie, nem gondolja? – kérdezett vissza kevélyen a fiú.

– Draco. – Csak egyetlen szó, de Lucius hangjában világos volt a figyelmeztetés. A Malfoyok büszke emberek voltak, és ezt a büszkeséget mindenki előtt meg akarták őrizni.

– Nem hiszem, hogy Greg és Vincent bármit is észrevettek volna… nem jellemző rájuk az éles megfigyelőképesség. Pansyről már inkább el tudom képzelni, hogy esetleg feltűnt neki a dolog.

– És mi történt, miután az átok célba talált?

– Felmentem a lépcsőn, mert a hang erre utasított. Otthagytam Greget meg a többieket, és az első emeleten várakoztam.

– Hol volt ekkor Mr. Potter?

– Fogalmam sincs, én csak álltam ott az első emeleten, mert a hang azt parancsolta, hogy ne mozduljak, és én így is tettem.

– Nem aggódtál? Elvégre az a hang bármire utasíthatott volna.

– Nem, képtelen voltam ilyen érzelmekre. Semmi mást nem éreztem, csak… derűt.

– Mi történt ezután?

– Potter jelent meg a lépcső tetején, én pedig beszéltem hozzá. Azt mondtam, a szerencse nem áll majd mindig az oldalán.

– És ezt te mondtad, vagy…

– Az én számon jött ki a hang, de nem a saját szavaim voltak. Potter elfordult, és lenézett a korláton át. Amikor az első lépcsőfokra tette a lábát, hogy lemenjen, a hang utasított, hogy szórjak ki rá egy botlás-átkot.

Proudfoot tolla csak úgy száguldott a mugli papíron. Draco elbeszélése eddig mindenben egyezett azzal, ahogyan egy ilyen Imperiusszal történő támadás kinéz. Az is az ő javára szólt, hogy csupán egy egyszerű botlás-átokkal támadta meg Pottert, mintha a tettes nem lett volna képes ennél komplexebb varázslatra kényszeríteni a kiszemeltjét. A fenyegetés, amit Potternek mondott, meglehetősen különös volt, hiszen arra engedett következtetni, hogy a támadó célja már eleve is csak az volt, hogy sérülést okozzon, de ne öljön, ami szintén Draco ártatlansága felé billentette a mérleg nyelvét.

– Miért pont téged használt az illető?

– Szerintem eléggé logikus, hogy engem választott, maga szerint nem?

– Vagyis egyetértesz azzal, hogy egy ehhez hasonló támadás egyáltalán nem szokatlan, ami a Mr. Potter irányába tanúsított mindennapos viselkedésedet illeti?

– Dracónak nincs hosszú bűnlajstroma ebben az iskolában, ami más tanulók ellen intézett támadásokról számolna be – szólt közbe fagyos hangon Lucius. – Arra számítottam, hogy olyan képzett aurorok, mint önök, képesek lesznek majd minden eshetőségre kiterjedő vizsgálatot lefolytatni. Nem szívesen számolnék be a miniszternek arról, hogy a maguk ügyosztálya szerencsétlen módon elmulasztott kivizsgálni egy esetet, amikor is egy kiskorú volt egy főbenjáró átok áldozata.

Savage felhúzta egyik szemöldökét. – Szándékunkban áll alaposan kivizsgálni ezt az ügyet, Mr. Malfoy – mondta védekezőn.

– Mit tudsz nekünk mondani a hangról, ami a parancsokat osztogatta neked? – szólt közbe emelt hangon Proudfoot.

– Ismerős volt, de nem tudok rájönni, honnan – rázta meg a fejét Draco.

– Már tisztáztuk, hogy számos diákkal voltál körülvéve, amikor az eset történt – szólalt meg az auror fáradtan, gyors pillantást vetve korábbi jegyzeteire. – Azt hiszem, jelenleg nincs több kérdésünk, de a közeljövőben még előfordulhat, hogy felkeresünk.

A nő ekkor szigorú pillantást lövellt mind Dumbledore, mind Lucius felé.

– A támadás erőszakosságára, és a két fiú múltjára való tekintettel én azt javasolnám, hogy tartsák őket távol egymástól, Mr. Malfoyt pedig éber megfigyelés alatt, amíg ki nem derül, hogy valóban Imperius hatása alatt állt, vagy sem.

– Maga Albus Dumbledore, az iskola igazgatója is kiállt a fiam mellett. – A düh kezdte felülírni a tartózkodó, arisztokratikus maszkot, amit Lucius legtöbb esetben magára öltött.

– Minden tiszteletem az igazgatóé, de ez vajmi keveset számít, amíg össze nem szedünk elég bizonyítékot a fiú ártatlanságának bizonyítására. Talán ha még egyszer átgondolná, és mégis megengedné, hogy Veritaserumot alkalmazzunk…

– Kizárt dolog.

–Mr. Malfoyt egy időre kivesszük a Mardekár-ház közösségéből, mivel aggódunk a biztonsága miatt, az órákra azonban be fog járni a többiekkel együtt. Egy oktatónk minden percben ügyel majd rá. Bízom benne, hogy ez kielégíti az önök ügyosztályának feltételeit, főleg annak fényében, hogy eddig még senki nem emelt hivatalosan vádat Mr. Malfoy ellen, és mindenben együttműködött önökkel – szólalt meg az igazgató kedves, ámde határozott hangon. – Piton professzor el tudja intézni, hogy beszélhessenek a Mr. Malfoy által korábban említett mardekáros tanulókkal. Ez így megfelel önöknek?

– Igazság szerint mi Mr. Potterrel szeretnénk mihamarabb szót váltani.

– Természetesen – bólintott az igazgató, bár némiképp számító arccal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piton valószínűleg nagyon elfoglalt lehetett, mert aznap már nem látogatta meg a gyengélkedőn. Dumbledore viszont egyszer csak megjelent, és közölte, hogy az aurorok szeretnének pár kérdést feltenni, s hogy Malfoyt már korábban kihallgatták. Az igazgató, ha konkrétan nem is, de elég világosan a szájába rágta, mennyire fontos, hogy az aurorok az igazi tettes után kezdjenek kutatni, minél hamarabb, s ezért Harrynek talán ildomos lenne olyan válaszokat adnia nekik, amik ezt segítik elő. Ilyen mardekáros gondolkodást Harry inkább Pitontól, mintsem Dumbledore-tól várt volna. Piton azonban nem volt sehol, Harryt egyenesen McGalagony irodájába vezették, ahol két zordnak tűnő auror már várt rá.

Harrynek volt egy fejben kialakított elképzelése arról, hogy milyen lehet egy vérbeli fekete mágus-vadász, ezért egy kissé csalódott, amikor meglátta ezt a két embert; nem úgy festettek, mint akik mindjárt indulnak gonosz mágusokat üldözni. Aztán megrótta magát, mert eszébe jutott, hogy Dumbledore öreg, mint az országút, mégis eléggé félelmetes tud lenni, ha akar. Ezek az aurorok itt előtte a legösszeszedettebb emberek voltak, akikkel valaha találkozott; mindkettejük tekintete röviden a sebhelyére villant, és a férfi, aki Savage-ként mutatkozott be, roppant lelkesen szorongatta a kezét, mintha így akarná lenyűgözni, ettől eltekintve azonban nem csináltak nagy ügyet abból, hogy Harry mennyire híres, és látszólag minden vágyuk volt mihamarabb megkezdeni a kérdezősködést, ami a fiút is nagyban megnyugtatta.

– Szeretnénk feltenni egy pár kérdést a Mr. Malfoyjal történt veszekedésetekről. Semmi okod az idegességre, mi csak szeretnénk a te szemszögedből megismerni a történéseket. Ha bármikor zaklatottnak érzed magad a beszélgetés folyamán, nyugodtan közöld velünk – nyájaskodott Savage, és a bájolgó viselkedés annyira nem illett hozzá, hogy Harry korábbi tisztelete iránta határozottan megcsappant. Egyáltalán nem volt ideges, és nem volt szüksége rá, hogy pátyolgassák.

– Megtennéd, hogy röviden elmeséled, mi történt, miután beléptél a kastélyba, egészen addig, hogy megtámadtak? – indítványozta Proudfoot enyhe mosollyal az arcán.

– A griffendéles barátaimmal együtt jöttem vissza, de Dumbledore professzor üzent, hogy beszélni szeretni velem, ezért elmentem vele pár percre az egyik első emeleti osztályterembe. Miután kijöttem, a barátaim keresésére indultam. Láttam, hogy odalent vannak a bejárati csarnokban, ezért álltam ott a lépcső tetején, amikor Malfoyjal beszéltem.

– Mire emlékszel a támadásból?

– Mondott valamit a Tusáról, hogy szerencsém volt, amiért megúsztam, vagy ilyesmit. Egyedül volt, ezért úgy döntöttem, nem foglalkozom vele. Az utolsó, amire emlékszem, hogy mond valamit arról, hogy legközelebb már nem leszek ilyen szerencsés, és aztán, mint az nyilvánvaló, leestem. – Proudfoot együttérzően bólogatott, Harry pedig legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna a viselkedése láttán.

– Nem tűnt szokatlannak a beszélgetésed Mr. Malfoyjal?

– Hát… inkább az volt a fura, hogy egyedül állt ott. Malfoy nem az a fajta, aki a barátai támogatása nélkül csak úgy belemegy egy harcba – felelte lassan Harry.

– Vagyis nem vártál támadást Mr. Malfoytól? Ha jól értem, a múltban is összeakaszkodtatok már párszor.

– Nem, valóban nem számítottam rá, de csak azért, mert – ahogy az imént említettem – nem szokott a barátai nélkül belém kötni. Azt nem állítom, hogy néha nem szór ki rám egy-két átkot, de általában befejezi, amikor fennáll a veszélye, hogy felfedezik, vagy egyszerűen megvárja, amíg én kezdeményezek.

– Ezzel ön is egyetért, McGalagony professzor?

Harry majdnem hangosan felmordult. Mit számít, hogy McGalagony egyetért-e vagy sem? Ez az ő véleménye!

– Ha Mr. Malfoy viselt dolgairól szeretne többet megtudni, akkor inkább Piton professzor a maga embere.

– Vagyis maga nincs tisztában a két fiatalember között fennálló ellenséges viszonnyal? – vágott meglepett képet Proudfoot, miközben folyamatosan sercegett a tolla a mugli jegyzetfüzet lapjain.

– Természetesen tudok róla, alig hiszem, hogy van olyan az iskolában, aki ne tudná – felelte McGalagony meglehetősen kurtán. Harry nem bírta eldönteni, vajon Dumbledore a tanárnőt is megkörnyékezte-e korábban, úgy, ahogyan őt.

– Mit gondol, Mr. Malfoy hajlandó lenne magától ilyen támadást intézni Mr. Potter ellen?

– Nem, sosem gondoltam, hogy képes lenne egy nyílt gyilkossági kísérletre.

– Múlt évben volt egy incidens, amikor is Mr. Malfoy büntetésben részesült, idézem: „mert viselkedésével veszélybe sodorta egy társa életét". Ez a diáktársa pedig a feljegyzések szerint Mr. Potter volt – nyújtott át Savage egy hivatalosnak tűnő iratot a tanárnőnek, és ahogy a nő átvette, Harry futólag felismerte rajta McGalagony lendületes, kacskaringós betűit.

– Ez hogyan történt, professzor? – kérdezte Harry, mert semmi ilyen komolyra nem emlékezett tavalyról.

– Mr. Malfoy dementornak öltözött, hogy elterelje Mr. Potter figyelmét egy kviddicsmeccs alatt. Egy kicsit talán komolyabban fogalmaztam a szokottnál ezen a papíron, azzal a célzattal, hogy Mr. Malfoy jobban elgondolkodjon a cselekedetei következményeiről.

Harry majdnem elmosolyodott. Gyanította, hogy McGalagonynak inkább azért lendült meg a tolla egy kicsit jobban, mert a mardekáros fiú ezen tettével szabotálni próbálta a meccset, ezáltal rontva a Griffendél esélyeit a kviddicskupa megszerzésére. A tanárnő és Piton kezet foghattak volna, mert ami annak a kupának a sorsát illette, mindkettőjükben lobogott a versenyszellem.

– Beszélt veled bárki a támadás óta Mr. Malfoyról? – fordult Savage a kérdésével ismét Harry felé, de a fiú olvasott a sorok között, és tudta, hogy a férfi inkább arra kíváncsi, vajon elmesélte már-e neki valaki, hogy Malfoy Imperius hatása alatt cselekedett. Nem felelt rögtön, mert tudta, hogy ha igent mond, akkor talán nem fogják elhinni neki, hogy Malfoytól _valóban igen furcsa, _amiért így cselekedett, viszont azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha nemet mond, akkor rájöhetnek, hogy hazudik.

– Nem igazán beszélt nekem senki Malfoyról – blöffölt végül, remélve, eléggé hihetően sikerült a hazugság ahhoz, hogy az aurorok dobják a témát. A mugli füzetbe jegyzetelő Proudfoot azokat a régi detektívfilmeket juttatták eszébe, amiket még Durselyéknél látott nagyon régen, azon ritka alkalmakkor, amikor senki nem foglalkozott a csatornák váltogatásával és hagyták, hogy azt nézzen, amit akar.

– A támadás előtt mit gondolsz, ki jelentette rád a legnagyobb veszélyt az iskolában?

– Az, aki bedobta a nevem a Tűz Serlegébe – vont vállat Harry.

– Nem Mr. Malfoy?

– Nem érzem úgy, hogy Malfoy veszélyt jelentene rám. Ki tudok állni ellene egy párbajon, most csak azért jártam így, mert hátulról lepett meg.

– Meglepődnél, ha azt mondanám, hogy Mr. Malfoy ragaszkodik hozzá, miszerint Imperiusszal átkozták meg, és egyáltalán nem felelős azért, amit veled tett? – kérdezte egy kissé hűvösen Savage, amiből Harry kitalálta, nem hittek neki az előbb, amikor azt állította, még senki nem beszélt neki Malfoyról.

– Igen, meglepne – felelte végül, meglehetősen rideg hangon.

McGalagony ezután átvette tőle a szót, és közölte a két aurorral, hogy amennyiben még több kérdésük lenne, az elkövetkezendő napokban bármikor megszervezhet nekik egy találkát Harryvel, de a fiú elég nehéz pár napon van túl, és jobb, ha most visszamegy a toronyba pihenni. Még ki is kísérte őket az iroda ajtajáig, s csak aztán került Harry újra terítékre.

– Minden rendben, Mr. Potter?

– Jól vagyok, professzor.

– Legközelebb azt tanácsolom, vigyázzon jobban a szájára, amikor az aurorokkal beszél, elvégre azért jöttek, hogy magának segítsenek.

– Tudom. – Legszívesebben azt is hozzátette volna, hogy sokkal nagyobb segítség lenne, ha inkább azt vizsgálgatnák, vajon ki átkozta meg Malfoyt, meg azt, hogy ki tette Harry nevét a Tűz Serlegébe, de aztán lakatot tett a szájára, mert nem tudta, McGalagonynak mennyit árultak el. Voltak kételyei arról, hogy vajon jól kezelte-e ezt a szituációt az aurorokkal vagy sem, de hát Dumbledore nem látta el túl sok jó tanáccsal, Piton meg nem volt a közelben, hogy megkérdezhette volna tőle.

– Van valami, amit nem mond el nekem, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte McGalagony hirtelen. A tanárnő roppant határozottan tudott bámulni, ha akart, de a pillantásában nem volt meg az az erő, ami Pitonnál, vagy Dumbledore-nál.

– Nem, nincs.


	33. Chapter 33

**Harmincharmadik fejezet**

Perselus Piton több mint tíz éve volt bájitaltan tanár a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában, és ezen idő alatt csak nagyon kevés olyan diákkal találkozott, aki ténylegesen vette a bátorságot, hogy az ő személyes készleteiből próbáljon lopni. Ezek közül is csupán egyetlen alkalom adódott, amikor képtelen volt elfogni a tettest, bár alapos sejtése volt a szemtelen tolvaj kilétét illetően; azóta ennek megfelelően őrizte a bájitalait és hozzávalóit. Biztos volt benne, hogyha valaki megint hasonlóval próbálkozna, ő tudni fog róla.

Amikor egy éjjel a készletei köré kiszórt védőbűbájok riasztására ébredt, félálomban és kissé kábán, először örömteli vágyat érzett, hogy végre nyakon csípheti Pottert takarodó után, késő éjszaka, lopás közben! Kellett egy pillanat, mire ösztöneit félretolva képes volt álomittas agyát működésre bírni, s onnantól kezdve már csak reménykedni tudott, hogy a kései látogató nem Harry, ebben az esetben ugyanis aligha tudott volna féket vetni indulatainak.

Igyekezett minél kevesebb zajt csapni, ahogy a személyes készleteit rejtő tárolószoba felé vezető pincebeli kanyargós folyosókon haladt. Maga is meglepődött, amikor megpillantotta Mordon hátát; az ex-auror annyira kétségbeesetten kutatott valami után, hogy egyelőre észre sem vette: társasága van. Perselus próbált nem hangosan felszisszenni, ahogy egyes üvegcsék összekoccantak, s kicsurranó tartalmuk tócsába gyűlt a polcon, inkább kihasználta a zajt, hogy pálcáját a betolakodó nyakára irányítva egészen közel lépjen hozzá.

– Nem szoktam félvállról venni, ha valaki a személyes készleteimből lopkod – sziszegte, miközben előrelépett, s pálcája hegyét a szükségesnél kicsit erősebben mélyesztette a tolvaj nyakának húsába.

Az auror teste egy pillanatra megdermedt, de aztán erőt vett magán, és csigalassúsággal szembefordult Perselusszal.

– Csak azt teszem, amiért idehívtak; kivizsgálok minden mocskos árulót, aki a kastélyban ólálkodik.

Perselus erősen kételkedett a kijelentés igazságában. Kapkodó, elkeseredett mozdulatai alapján nem úgy tűnt, mintha Mordon bizonyítékok után kutatna. Gondolatban figyelmeztette magát, hogy amint hívatlan látogatója távozott, készítsen leltárt mindenről, ami esetleg hiányozhat, és persze olyasmikről is, amik addig nem voltak ott, hátha csak terhelő bizonyítékokat akartak elrejteni nála, hogy gyanúba keverjék.

– Nem vagy olyan helyzetben, hogy bárkit is kivizsgálhass, s még ha nem hinné is mindenki, hogy teljesen megháborodtál, akkor sem lenne jogod kutakodni utánam. Az igazgató bizalmát élvezem, amit te egyébként, ha így folytatod, hamarabb elveszítesz, mint gondolnád. Most pedig kifelé!

A másik férfit látszólag nem félemlítette meg; Mordon továbbra is kötötte az ebet a karóhoz. Vészes mordulással jelentette ki.

– Te vagy a főgyanúsított, Piton, és nincs olyan magára valamit is adó auror, aki figyelmen kívül hagyná az orra előtt heverő bizonyítékokat. Azkabanba foglak küldeni. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy bűnös vagy, és már réges-rég ott kellene rohadnod a tetteidért – recsegte sóvárogva, de arcát eltorzította a gyűlölködés. Ezt leszámítva viszont továbbra is olyan nyugodtan állt ott, mintha Perselus nem is szegezné rá támadásra készen a pálcáját, és mint akit nem érdekel, hogy utálatos szavai esetleg áttörhetik a gátat, közelebb taszítva Pitont ahhoz a ponthoz, ahonnan már nincs visszaút, és képtelen türtőztetni magát. A bájitalmester pálcát tartót keze máris cselekedni vágyón viszketett, legszívesebben jó alaposan megátkozta volna ezt a dühöngő őrültet. Nem is lett volna nehéz dolga.

– Szerintem az aurorokat ennél sokkal jobban fogja érdekelni a diákok beszámolója arról, hogyan átkozta meg őket Imperiusszal a saját sötét varázslatok kivédése tanáruk az óráján! Számoljuk csak ki: ha valakit már egy főbenjáróért Azkabanba küldenek, te hány évet kapnál egy harminc főből álló csoport megátkozásáért?

– Ereszd le a pálcádat, Piton. Ha megtámadsz engem, attól csak még gyanúsabbnak tünteted fel magad – gúnyolódott a férfi.

– KIFELÉ! – üvöltötte, s immár tényleg csak egy vékony cérnaszál választotta el attól, hogy kitöltse mérgét Mordonon. A férfi hihetetlen könnyen ki tudta hozni a sodrából. Szerencsére az egykori auror végre a kijárat felé indult, de azért még visszafordult az ajtóból egy utolsó mondat erejéig.

– Rajtad fogom tartani a szemem – kopogtatta meg szédítően pörgő mágikus szemgolyóját. – Már váltottam is néhány szót a többi aurorral rólad: a múltadról, a fiú iránt tanúsított utálatodról, meg arról, hogy te voltál az egyik első személy, aki megjelent a baleset helyszínén. Bűnös vagy, Piton, és előbb-utóbb a büntetésed is utolér.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Semmi szükség rá, hogy te cipeld a cuccaimat, Dobby!

Harry bocsánatkérő sóhajt hallatott, hogy az elkámpicsorodott arcú kis lény is meghallja, aztán – aznap negyedszerre – kikapta táskáját a lelkes manókezek közül. Tudta, hogy mindenki csak segíteni szeretne neki, de eljutott arra a pontra, hogy tökéletesen tele lett a hócipője a tanárok anyáskodásával, meg Dobby jólelkű, ámde igen erőszakos próbálkozásaival, hogy valahogyan a hasznára legyen.

– Az enyémet viheted, ha akarod – ajánlkozott Ron nagylelkűen.

– Azért van itt, hogy megvédje Harryt, és nem azért, hogy elterelje a figyelmét a fontos dolgokról – jegyezte meg rosszallóan Hermione.

– Mr. Potter, ha készen áll… – toporgott McGalagony türelmetlenül az ajtóban, és az osztály nagyobbik része is szívesen ment volna már a dolgára. Harry alig várta, hogy elkapják a támadóját, bár tulajdonképpen azzal is megelégedett volna, ha az igazgató kijelenti, nincsenek többé veszélyben; akkor legalább fellélegezhetett volna egy kicsit. Tudta, hogy valószínűleg Piton keze lehet abban, hogy a biztonsági intézkedések ennyire szigorúak; a tanár hajlamos volt eltúlozni a dolgokat mostanában. Az extra biztonsági procedúrák lassan mindenkinek az idegeire mentek, még a griffendélesek is morgolódni kezdtek miatta a háta mögött.

– Dobby nagyon sajnálja, Harry Potter uram.

– Ne aggódj emiatt – nyugtatta meg gyorsan újdonsült őrangyalát, miközben sietős léptekkel a következő órája helyszíne felé vette az irányt. Reménykedett benne, hogy senki nem említette Pitonnak a tényt, miszerint Dobby néha hajlamos nem a kiadott feladatára koncentrálni. Igen, nagyon hálás volt a férfinak, amiért ennyire meg akarja védeni, de úgy érezte, ez már azért tényleg több a soknál. Az se volt semmi, amit harmadévben lerendeztek Sirius feltételezett betörésekor, de a mostani helyzet még azt is jócskán túlszárnyalta. S bár szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a közösen átélt veszélyek után Ron és Hermione is bőszen egyetértenek majd vele, csalódnia kellett.

– Ha _te_ láttad volna egyikünket ott a lépcső alján összetörve és véresen, szerintem te sem tartanád túlzásnak a dolgot. Nem vagy halhatatlan, remélem, tudod. – Ron csak vállat vont, de nemtörődöm mozdulata azt sejttette, egyetért Hermione feldúlt kijelentésével. A megjegyzés egyébként Harrynél is betalált, így további panaszkodás nélkül tette meg az utat a bűbájtan terem felé.

– Azt viszont el sem tudom képzelni, hogyan fogunk rendes partnert találni az újévi bálra, ha ez a sok tanár folyamatosan a nyomunkban kajtat – váltott témát Ron.

Harrynek erre majdnem kicsúszott a száján, hogy ez látszólag nem tartotta vissza barátját attól, hogy megrohamozza Fleur Delacourt, amikor a beauxbatons-os delegációba belebotlottak az udvaron gyógynövénytanra menet, de végül inkább befogta a száját. Ron már így is jó pár napja volt a barátságos griffendéles tréfák céltáblája kis akciója miatt, Harry pedig felelősnek érezte magát, amiért olyan sok tanúja volt a fiú felsülésének, tekintve, hogy a biztonsági intézkedéseket őmiatta léptették életbe.

– Inkább örülj, hogy amikor megkérdezel egy lányt, nem ezeket a szavakat kell használnod: „Eljönnél a bálba velem és Dobbyval?" – Ezt egészen halkan mondta, nehogy a mögöttük ólálkodó manó is meghallja.

– Te még meg sem kérdeztél senkit, Harry. Sőt, épp ellenkezőleg, inkább elküldted azokat, akik odamentek hozzád – jegyezte meg Hermione.

– Nem is ismertem azokat a lányokat! – Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy egyeseket felvillanyozna az ilyesmi, de ő nem volt hajlandó olyasvalakinek elígérkezni, akivel életében két mondatot sem beszélgetett.

– Nem is csodálom, hogy elhajtod őket. Főleg azt a melák mardekárost, aki… – Ron tekintete ekkor valószínűleg találkozott Hermione figyelmeztető pillantásával, mert mondat közben elcsuklott a hangja, és bár próbálta menteni a menthetőt, nem volt túl hiteles az új verziója – …hát, mardekáros volt. Érthető, hogy Harry nem akar olyasvalakivel menni, aki esetleg ármánykodhat ellene.

– Nem lehetünk biztosak benne, hogy egy mardekáros átkozta meg Malfoyt az Imperiusszal.

– Ugyan ki más tette volna? Mindenki, aki utálja Harryt ebben a kastélyban, a Mardekár-házba tartozik.

– Nem ismerünk mindenkit a kastélyban, a rengeteg vendégről már nem is beszélve; a többi iskolából jött diákok, a Tusa bírái, meg egyéb minisztériumi fejek nyüzsögnek mindenfelé.

– Hát szerintem viszont Malfoy meg a haverjai állnak az egész mögött. Az a rohadék biztos megkérte Crakot vagy Monstrót, hogy használják rajta az Imperiust, és ő teljesen ártatlannak tűnjön az eset után.

– Hát ez elég kockázatos lett volna, még tőle is. Különben is, akkor mi van az illetővel, aki a nevemet a serlegbe dobta?

– Az is lehetett egy mardekáros. Malfoy apja biztos mesélt a fiának a Tusáról, elvégre nyár eleje óta az összes minisztériumi dolgozó tudott róla. Rengeteg idejük lett volna kitervelni, hogyan csempésszék a nevedet a jelöltek közé.

– Egy nyár alatt senki nem tudja magát olyan szintre fejleszteni, hogy a serleg köré kiszórt erős bűbájokat csak úgy átverje.

– Már hogyne lenne lehetséges, ha egyszer _valaki tényleg _megcsinálta! Egyébként eszembe jutott egy mardekáros, aki már eleve elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy bármikor átverhesse a Tűz Serlegét.

– Kicsoda?

– Piton! – Harry legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna, de Ron nem figyelt rá, hanem tovább magyarázott. – Régen halálfaló volt, ezt már tudjuk Diggorytól, és hallottad… hát, tudod, hogy kitől is… vagyis bizonyára igaz. És értelme is van, hiszen a halálfalók a háború alatt rengetegszer használták a főbenjáró átkokat. – Lassan Hermione is olyan képet vágott, mintha elhinné ezt a sok sületlenséget, úgyhogy Harry elhatározta, most kell valahogy rövidre zárnia a vitát.

– Nem ő az egyetlen, aki biztosan tudja, hogyan kell az Imperiust kiszórni valakire. Ott van például Mordon.

– Ő auror volt – legyintett Ron.

– Jó, viszont Dumbledore professzor annyira megbízik Piton professzorban, hogy hagyta Harryt egy ideig vele élni – mutatott rá Hermione, Harry pedig hálásan bólogatott. A reakciója meglephette a lányt, mert arcára zavart kifejezés ült ki.

– Mindegy, én csak azt mondom, hogy Pitonra ráillik minden, amit eddig a tettesről tudunk. Jó sok tapasztalata van a főbenjárókkal, Harryt a háta közepére se kívánja, ahogyan Malfoyék sem, akikkel egyébként majdnem puszipajtások.

– Hányszor mentette meg eddig az életemet? – Harry nem bírt magával, kibukott belőle a kérdés.

– Csak be akarta biztosítani magát, amíg nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy Tudjukki tényleg visszatér! Nem értem, miért hiszed, hogy nem képes ilyesmire.

– Egy szóval se mondtam ilyet, csak arra próbáltam rámutatni, hogy az életem megmentése sokat nyomhat a latban Piton megítélésénél.

– Akkor is ő a legvalószínűbb gyanúsítottunk, úgyhogy szerintem meg kéne próbálnod távol maradni tőle. Talán kiharcolhatnánk együtt letöltendő büntetőmunkákat, amikor bájitaltanon megint rád száll.

– Nem! Ennek semmi értelme nem lenne, kizárt, hogy épp egy büntetőmunkán akarna elbánni velem. Hiszen akkor mindenki egyből tudná, hogy ő volt. Egyébként is, Dobby állandóan velem van.

– Én is azt hiszem, hogy tágítanunk kéne a látóterünket; egy kicsit erőltetett, hogy mindent Pitonra próbálunk fogni – szólt közbe Hermione, épp, amikor odaértek az asztalukhoz. Harry ekkor már jobban résen volt… tudta, hogy épp eleget kampányolt Piton érdekében.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ha Harry minden alkalommal ilyen frusztrációt érez, amikor Dracót emlegetem előtte, többé sosem kritizálom a viselkedését – gondolta dühösen Perselus, miközben fel-alá járkált az igazgató irodájában. Mit kell még annak az őrültnek tennie, hogy végre kihajítsák innen? A főbenjárókat használta a diákjain, lopott az iskolától és megfenyegette az egyik tanárt! Hogy lehetséges, hogy Dumbledore mégis úgy hessegeti el a panaszait, mintha teljesen triviális dolgokról jött volna cseverészni?

– A fickó megfenyegetett engem! – fröcsögte magából kikelve, és majd felrobbant, amikor az igazgató türelmetlen pillantást vetett rá az átkozott félhold alakú szemüvege fölött.

– Számtalanszor érintettük már ezt a témát, s bár együttérzek magával, nem áll szándékomban bármelyiküknek a pártját fogni ebben a vitában.

– Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy hihető fenyegetésekkel állt elő. Azok az ostoba aurorok valamilyen szinten hitelt fognak adni a szavainak, és előbb-utóbb idejönnek kutakodni. Nem is tudok jó indokot így hirtelen, hogy idáig miért nem jöttek a nyakamra.

Az igazgató egy pillanatra elkomorodott, mint aki levont magában valamiféle következtetést. Sajnálatos módon, nem azt, amiben Perselus reménykedett.

– Jó okkal kérettem őt ide a kastélyba.

– Ő úgy gondolja, ez a „jó ok" nem más, mint hogy végre börtönbe juttasson engem. Albus, a végén odáig jutunk, hogy ki fognak kérdezni, és ha nem lesznek elégedettek az eredménnyel, követelni fogják a Veritaserum alkalmazását. – Ennél a pontnál nem kellett bizonygatnia, hogy miért nem lehet, és miért nem is fog ilyesmibe soha beleegyezni.

Ha ez megtörténne, nem lennének többé titkai, a kémkedést azon nyomban elfelejthetné, Harryt pedig rögtön magával vinné a Minisztérium, vagy rosszabb esetben a halálfalók. Nem, kizárt, hogy felfedje magáról az igazságot csak azért, mert egy mániákus a fejébe vette, hogy elítélteti egy bűnért, amit el sem követett!

– Biztosíthatom, bevetem majd cseppet sem elhanyagolható befolyásomat annak érdekében, hogy eszükbe se jusson magát gyanúsítani.

– Az auroroknak megvannak a maguk előítéletei, és a saját rendszerük az ügyeik intézésére. Meglehet, hogy tisztelik magát annyira, hogy a kastélyban nem mernek ellenszegülni az akaratának, a Fonó soron viszont bármikor megkörnyékezhetnek. Nem fogok Veritaserumot bevenni!

– Lesz rendes alibije, erről kezeskedem – nyugtatta meg az igazgató. – Még csak hazudnom sem kell, hiszen valóban velem volt alig pillanatokkal a támadás előtt.

– Magával és Harryvel – mordult fel keserűen.

– Úgy vélem, van elég sütnivalóm néhány auror megtévesztéséhez. Azért kértem, hogy maga is legyen ott azon a megbeszélésen, mert részt vesz a kutatásaimban, és a nyomozásban is, amit a Harry nevét a serlegbe szóró ismeretlennel szemben folytatunk. – Perselus buktatókat keresve fejben újra végigment az érvelésen, de végül úgy találta, ennél jobb esélye nem lesz, hogy megússza a komoly felelősségre vonást.

– Nem azt mondta, hogy mélyebbre ás, hogy megtudja, mi okozza Mordon különös hangulatingadozásait? – folytatta a korábban megszakított gondolatmenetet. Még nem adta fel a reményt, hogy kirúgathatja azt az alakot a kastélyból.

– Ő csak reagált a fenyegetésre, amit a látszólag növekvő halálfaló aktivitás jelentett. A maga módján próbálta felkészíteni a diákokat a legrosszabbra. Elismerem, hogy nem ő a legkiválóbb pedagógusjelölt, és a módszereit sem tolerálom, viszont megbeszéltem vele a dolgot, és az ügy le van zárva.

– Ha az aurorok fülébe jutna, mit művel, ők talán nem zárnák le ilyen könnyen – mordult fel ingerülten.

– Na de Perselus!

A bájitalmester nem válaszolt az enyhén megrovó felkiáltásra, inkább csak dörmögött valamit az orra alatt, majd hirtelen más témára váltott.

– Szükségem lesz egy új házra. A Sötét Nagyúr és kétségtelenül az aurorok is tudnak a Fonó sori otthonomról. Védve van ugyan mindenféle bűbájjal, de akkor sem vinném oda szívesen Harryt. Ha a Minisztérium vagy a Nagyúr emberei a ház után kezdenének kutatni, és rájönnének, hogy hirtelen eltűnt, mert erősen védve van, gyanakodni kezdenének. Fenntarthatom a látszatot, hogy amikor nem a Roxfortban lakom, akkor a Fonó sorra megyek, de Harryvel valójában egy másik, mindenki számára ismeretlen házban húznánk meg magunkat. Egy olyan házban, amit sehogyan sem lehetne visszavezetni hozzám.

– Ha költözni akar a téli szünetben, segíthetek magának új házat találni – ajánlkozott az igazgató, mintha így próbálná kiengesztelni a korábbiakért.

– Inkább abban segédkezhetne, hogy eltávolítsa Mordont az iskolából, mielőtt még nagyobb bajt okoz. A jelenléte a kastélyban semmiféle módon nincs Harry hasznára – erősködött Perselus.

– Ezt maga tudja, de a fiú támadója nem. Meglehet, hogy Alastor reputációja az, ami visszatartja a tettest valami vakmerő próbálkozástól.

– Egyre őrültebb dolgokat csinál, a maradék szabadidejében pedig utánam kajtat; nem látom be, hogy egy látszólag intelligens merénylőt miért tartana vissza egy paranoiás ex-auror.

– Szerintem az utálata befolyásolja az ítélőképességét.

– Szerintem meg épp az ellenkezője igaz – jelentette ki Perselus, és már nem érdekelte, hogy az igazgatóval folytatott kommunikációja mostanában a legjobb esetben szemtelennek, legrosszabb esetben tiszteletlennek mondható.

Mióta a fiút kiengedték a gyengélkedőről alig egy napos ott tartózkodása után, Perselus még nem is találkozott vele, az aurorok általi kihallgatásáról meg szinte alig tudott valamit. Természetesen tisztában volt vele, hogy furcsán vette volna ki magát, ha McGalagony helyett ő ül be Harry mellé felügyelőnek, mégis bosszantotta, hogy nem lehetett ott mellette. A támadás óta eltelt egy hét fájdalmas lassúsággal telt el. Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy egyetlen olyan varázsló és boszorkány sincs a kastélyban, aki nála jobban számolná a karácsonyi szünetig hátralévő napokat. Még Draco Malfoy lelkesedése sem vetekedhetett az övével, ha a szünet megkezdésének áldott pillanatára gondolt, pedig a fiút mindig legalább egy hordónyi ajándék várta odahaza a szeretet ünnepén. Perselus számára most minden ajándéknál többet ért volna, ha egy kis ideig nem kell azon aggódnia, hogy Harryt bármelyik pillanatban megölhetik, vagy azon, hogy mikor jelennek meg az aurorok az ajtóban egy adag, neki szánt Veritaserummal.

Ilyen körülmények között természetesen azonnal megragadta a Longbottom által tálcán felkínált alkalmat, hogy a kétbalkezes fiún vezesse le a frusztrációját, amikor az idióta meggyújtotta a lángot egy adag szalamandravér és pár doxiszárny keveréke alatt, s még volt képe értetlenül meresztgetni a szemét, mintha nem tudná, mitől ment tönkre ez a bájitala is. A hangulatát látva senki nem lepődött meg, amikor újabb büntetőmunkával sújtotta Harryt a hozzávalónak használt doxiszárnyak figyelmetlen felboncolása miatt (a diákok előtt persze nem ilyen szépen fogalmazott).

– Itt maradhatsz most rögtön letölteni a büntetésedet, Potter – jelentette be hangosan, miközben a csoport a szokásosnál is sietősebben összepakolta a cuccait. Longbottom annyira remegett, hogy szinte azonnal elbotlott a saját lábában az ajtó felé menet; az ilyesmi általában egy kicsit jobb kedvre derítette Perselust, de a Harry támadása óta ránehezedő stressz meg az aurorok esetleges beavatkozása miatt olyan ideges volt, hogy már ez sem segített pocsék hangulatán.

Szerencséjére a prefektusok folyamatosan körbejártak az iskolában, hogy összegyűjtsék az osztályokból kiözönlő diákokat, és a Nagyterembe kísérjék őket, így neki nem kellett külön kört tennie Harryvel.

– Kifelé – parancsolta a kötelességszerűen Potter lába mellett ácsorgó házimanónak, és egyáltalán nem nyűgözte le, hogy a kis lény csak a fiú beleegyező biccentésére tett eleget a kérésének. Végül inkább visszafogta magát, és nem kiabált rá a teremtményre, de azért bosszantotta, hogy nem engedelmeskedett neki azonnal, holott ő is egyike volt a tanári kar azon két tagjának, akiktől az őrködésre beosztott manó köteles volt utasításokat elfogadni.

– Úgy látom, jól vagy. Nem voltak problémák a sebhelyeddel? – érdeklődött, és az asztala melletti székre mutatott, ahelyett, hogy Harryt a büntetőmunkákon általában használt helyre ültette volna.

– Alkalmaztam az okklumenciát. Legalábbis amennyire tőlem telt.

– Mostanra elég gyakorlott vagy ahhoz, hogy kivédd a legyengült állapotban lévő Sötét Nagyúr távoli támadásait.

– Igen, én is azt hiszem – vont vállat Harry.

– Nem vettél észre semmi szokatlant, esetleg gyanúsat magad körül? Senki nem viselkedett furcsábban a megszokottnál? – erősködött a bájitalmester.

– Oh, nem is tudom, ott volt például Dobby, aki folyamatosan a sarkamban járkált. De szó szerint, Perselus! A _tanárokat _már ne is említsem…

– Adhatok igazi büntetőmunkát is, ha arra vágysz – vágta félbe a fiú szarkasztikus megjegyzéseit.

– Nem, nem volt semmi – adta meg magát a tinédzser. – Hogy is lehetett volna, hiszen szemernyi esélyt sem adott a tettesnek.

– Akkor jól végeztem a munkámat, nem igaz?

– Persze, csak épp még mindig fogalmunk sincs róla, és ha így folytatjuk, nem is lesz, hogy ki szórta ki Malfoyra az Imperiust, Dobby meg az elkövetkező három évben kísérgetni fog engem. Azért ugye az aurorok nem fognak itt maradni az iskolában állandó felügyeletre? – Harry ezen lehetőség említésekor nyilvánvaló nemtetszéssel elfintorodott.

– Mivel mostanra elég jól megismertelek, egy kissé meglepőnek találom a hálátlan viselkedésedet – kommentálta a helyzetet Perselus, a kérdést elengedve a füle mellett.

– Nagyon is hálás vagyok – szállt vitába a fiú. – De továbbra is fenntartom a véleményemet, hogy sosem fogunk rájönni a tettes kilétére, ha nem adunk neki lehetőséget, hogy megmutassa magát.

– A válasz erre egy hete is határozott „nem" volt, és most is az. Uralkodnod kellene az ellenállhatatlan ingereden, hogy mindenáron megölesd magad – jegyezte meg maró gúnnyal Perselus. Harrynek látszólag erre is lett volna megfelelő visszavágása, de volt annyi esze, hogy ne mondja ki hangosan. Ezután jó időre kellemetlen, feszült csend ereszkedett közéjük; a fiú meg sem próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni, a bájitalmester pedig saját magával viaskodott, ugyanis legszívesebben jó alaposan lekapta volna védencét a tíz körméről, és tartott volna neki egy jó hosszú hegyi beszédet az idióta griffendélesekről, akik nem képesek értékelni a saját biztonságuk érdekében hozott intézkedéseket.

Hosszú hallgatás után Harry kíváncsisága végül mégis felülemelkedett a bájitalmesterrel szembeni frusztrációján, és érdeklődve rámutatott egy összetekert pergamenlapra, ami Perselus asztalán hevert, és az ő neve állt rajta.

– Az meg mi?

– Aha! – tört ki Perselusból akaratlanul is a válasz, bár elméje figyelmeztette, hogy talán nem ilyen idegállapotban kellene ezt a témát elővennie. – Én is épp ezt akartam kérdezni: mi akar ez lenni? – kérdezte, miközben lassan kitekerte és közszemlére tette a lapot, amin Harry a saját kézírására ismert.

– Ezek szerint nem jó? – nyúlt a fiú az esszé után.

– Nem, egyáltalán nem _jó_. Már nem vagy a Tusa bajnoka, vagyis nincs többé kifogás, amivel megmagyarázhatnál egy ilyen középszerű, hanyag munkát.

– Várjunk csak egy percet – szólt közbe Harry, ahogy szemével végigfutott a kérdéses dolgozaton. – De hát ez nem is a bájitaltan beadandóm, hanem az év végi bűbájtan dolgozatom! – A vádló pillantás, amit e szavak után Perselusra vetett, kétséget sem hagyott afelett érzett rosszallása felől, hogy gondviselője beleavatkozik a többi tantárgyból végzett feladataiba.

– Ilyen ostoba mellébeszéléssel nem tudsz lekoptatni, és ezt te is tudod – mondta Perselus sötéten, minden egyes szótagot jó alaposan kihangsúlyozva.

– Nem tudtam lépést tartani minden tantárgy anyagával az okklumencia-tanulás és a Tusára készülés mellett, ezért egy kicsit lazára vettem a bűbájtant – felelte Harry határozott hangon, nehogy megfélemlítettnek tűnjön, de lesütött szeméből látszott, hogy kellemetlenül érinti a téma.

– Az összes tantárgyadat „lazára vetted". És ez, Harry, igenis szégyen.

– De tudom az összes varázsigét és ráolvasást, ami kell bűbájtanra és átváltoztatástanra, csak az elmélettel maradtam le egy kicsit.

– „A fagyasztó-bűbáj, melynek pontos varázsigéje a _Glacius_, lefagyasztja a dolgokat" – olvasta hangosan Piton, undorodva kigöngyölítve a pergament. – „Ezenkívül a meleg dolgokat lehűti, vagyis például lefagyasztja a tüzet." – Úgy hangsúlyozott minden egyes szót, mintha direkt elidőzne a papírra vetett sorok szerzőjének komplett idiotizmusán. – Ezen a ponton nyilván úgy döntöttél, már elég okosságot írtál a fagyasztó-bűbájról, és elérkezettnek láttad az időt, hogy elképesztő intellektuális magasságokban szárnyaló tűnődésbe kezdj a színváltó-bűbájok használatáról – folytatta a tanár lenézően.

– Ne olvassa fel! – rezzent össze a fiú. – Nem vagyok lemaradva a varázsigékkel, és esküszöm, nem vagyok olyan béna, mint amilyennek ez alapján kinézek.

– Ez alapján azt is hihetném, Monstro egyik dolgozatát tartom a kezemben. Fel FOGSZ zárkózni a karácsonyi szünetben. Jövőre kell letenned az RBF vizsgáidat; eddig azt hittem, elsőre szeretnéd abszolválni őket, de ha te inkább úgy tervezed, hogy a hírnevedből és apád örökségéből élnél a későbbiekben…

– Mármint addig, amíg Voldemort meg nem öl?

– NEM fog megölni! – vágta rá Perselus azonnal. – Minél többet megtanulsz itt a Roxfortban, annál inkább képes leszel megvédeni magad ellene. Ha mindenáron életben akarsz maradni, azt javaslom, vedd komolyan a tanulmányaidat.

– Nem mondtam, hogy nem akarok felzárkózni a karácsonyi szünetben.

– Nincs is választásod! – csattant fel Perselus, akinél mostanra telt be a pohár Harry viselkedése miatt.

– Szerettem volna valamit megkérdezni – tört ki a fiúból hirtelen, újabb pár percnyi kényelmetlen hallgatás után. – Ron és Sirius a karácsonyról kérdeztek… mit mondjak nekik?

– Pontosan mit szeretnél tudni? – kérdezett vissza Perselus, akinek azonnal feltűnt Harry zavara.

– Mi a karácsonyi program?

– Weasleyéket csak a szünet második felében látogathatod meg, mivel a külvilág számára úgy kell tűnnie, az időd nagy részét a rokonaidnál töltöd. Ami Blacket illeti, vele bármikor találkozhatsz.

Harry látszólag eltűnődött ezen, a zavara azonban nemhogy csökkent, de a látszat szerint egyre fokozódott.

– Hát… öhm… és maga általában mit csinál karácsonykor? Úgy értem, maga is… uh… szóval a legtöbben ilyenkor… mint tudja… a családjukat látogatják meg, szóval, ha magának úgy könnyebb, akkor… – Itt aztán végleg megakadt a dadogásban.

– Még az is értelmesebben fejezi ki magát, akit többszörösen eltaláltak a Gügyögés-átokkal – csóválta a fejét Perselus. – Roxfortba való első érkezésed óta minden évben láthattál engem az iskolában, a karácsonyi szünetben. Mit képzeltél, miféle nagy terveim lehetnek ilyenkorra, amiben te nem vehetnél részt? Időközben a gondviselőd lettem, és ez az egyetlen ok, amiért idén nem tölthetem az ünnepeket az eddig megszokott módon – magyarázta, s bár legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna, inkább csak megrázta a fejét.

– Jól van, na! Én csak udvarias próbáltam lenni.

– Otthon, vagy Blacknél akarod tölteni az ünnepeket? – dörrent rá Piton türelmetlenül.

– Hát, otthon inkább, de ha magának nem…

– Akkor vagy karácsony napját, vagy másnapját fogod Blackkel tölteni – zárta le a vitát egy kézlegyintéssel a férfi.

– Vagyis akkor együtt fogunk karácsonyozni – derült fel Harry annak ellenére, hogy gondviselője hangulata határozottan elborulni látszott.

– Tudom, milyen ünnep következik, köszönöm szépen. Gondolkodj el rajta, mire lesz szükségünk. Előre meg kell vennünk mindent, amit nélkülözhetetlennek érzel ahhoz, hogy élvezni tudd az ünnepeket. Ha pedig már úgyis vásárolni megyünk, téli ruhákat is nézünk neked. A szobádat is át kell alakítanod. Egy füst alatt intézünk el mindent, ugyanis semmi kedvem a szünetben többször is megismételni a mugli intézményekbe tett látogatást – mondta, s ajka látszólag már annak a gondolatától is lebiggyedt, hogy újfent be kell tennie a lábát a varázstalan emberek világába.

Harry a maga részéről inkább azt találta kifogásolhatónak, hogy Piton ennyi pénzt akar rákölteni.

– Miért kell átalakítanom a szobámat?

– Még nem volt esélyed, hogy magad képére formáld.

Ez annyira „pitontalan" beszólás volt, hogy Harry majdnem felnevetett. Jól emlékezett még a férfi által zöldre színezett falakra, meg a mardekár-ezüst ágytakaróra, hiszen éppen haragban voltak, amikor beköltöztek a Fonó-sori házba.

– Nem baj, annyira nem vagyok finnyás. Maradhat úgy, ahogy van.

– De engem igenis zavar, úgyhogy ne vitatkozz! – jelentette ki Piton olyan hangon, ami nem tűrt ellentmondást.

– Oké, de pulóvereim már vannak, szóval nem kell vennie…

– Ne kezdd! – dörrent rá éles hangon a férfi, de Harry a másik harapós hangulata ellenére sem bírt magával.

– De nincs szükségem…

Piton egészen előrehajolt, úgy morogta.

– A világ egyik legtekintélyesebb varázsiskolájának bájitalmestere vagyok. Az anyagi lehetőségeim talán kissé korlátozottabbak a tiédnél, de gond nélkül megengedhetem magamnak, hogy ruházzalak, és vásároljak neked egy átkozott fenyőfát. Többet hallani sem akarok a pénzkérdésről, világos voltam?

– Nem azt akartam mondani, hogy nincs elég pénze rá – szabadkozott ijedten Harry.

– Egyáltalán ne mondj semmit.

– Uram… maga, öhm… jól érzi magát? – kérdezte óvatosan. Nem Piton volt az egyetlen, aki tudott olvasni a sorok között. Igen, Harry nem volt a legilimencia és okklumencia nagymestere, de azt még ő is meg tudta állapítani, hogy gondviselője ma még a szokottnál is harapósabb kedvében van. Legszívesebben megkérdezte volna, hogy akkor ez most tényleg igazi büntetőmunka-e, tekintve, hogy mióta leültek egymással szemben, a férfi minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy beleköthessen… Végül úgy döntött, hogy a bájitalmester provokálása valószínűleg nem a legjobb módja a helyzet kezelésének.

Kérdésére nem is kapott más választ, csak egy megemelt szemöldököt.

– Hogy mennek a dolgok Malfoyjal? – próbálkozott a fiú más oldalról.

– Jól, Harry. De nem hinném, hogy mélyebben bele szeretnél menni ebbe a témába, egyébként közlöm, hogy én sem – válaszolta a tanár, de pár pillanattal később mégis megadta magát a fiú kíváncsiságának. – Dracót meglehetősen feldúlta, hogy nem vehet részt az újévi bálon, ezen kívül azonban nem sokat beszéltem vele az elmúlt napokban.

Harry egy kicsit csalódott volt; ha már Piton ma ilyen kurtán-furcsán bánik vele, azt remélte, legalább Malfoy a férfi nyilvánvaló rosszkedvének az okozója. Végül úgy döntött, még jobb is így; több kell ahhoz annál a nyavalygós kis takonypócnál, hogy a bájitalmestert ennyire kihozzák a sodrából.

– Egy pillanat! Ha neki túl veszélyes elmenni a bálba, akkor nekem pláne az lenne, nem? – csillant fel a szeme, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

– Kétlem, hogy az ifjú hölgy, aki elígérkezett neked, megköszönné ezt a nyilvánvaló kísérletet, amivel igyekszel távol maradni a báltól – felelt Piton vigyorogva, és ez a vigyor a következő pillanatban még szélesebbé vált, ahogy leesett neki a tantusz. – Aha!

– Nem vicces – tette karba a kezét morcosan Harry. A férfi határozottan nem osztozott ezen a véleményen, mert arckifejezése kajánból lenyűgözöttre váltott. – Tudja, egy „kissé" lefoglalt, hogy folyton az okklumenciával meg a Tusával foglalkoztam, ezért a bál eszembe sem jutott. Ja tényleg! – kiáltott fel hirtelen. – Az hogy lehet, hogy maga egy szóval sem említette nekem, hogy a bajnokoknak _táncolniuk kell_?! Méghozzá az egész iskola előtt!

– Elnézésedet kérem, hogy néha más dolgom is volt, mint a te társasági eseményeken való megjelenéseidet számon tartani. Inkább hálás lehetnél, hogy kimentettelek egy olyan borzalmas szituációból, amely mellett eltörpül a Sötét Nagyúr bármelyik sötét praktikája: a tánc – mondta a férfi szemforgatva.

– Sajnálom, nem úgy értettem. Tudom, hogy elfoglalt volt a bájitalom megfőzésével, meg a Tusára való felkészítésemmel. Csak arra utaltam, hogy én NEM táncolok. Nem tudok.

– Lássuk, jól értem-e; eszedben sincs táncolni, viszont feldúlt vagy a tény miatt, hogy még nincs partnered, akivel megtehetnéd.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem akarok táncolni vele – vágta rá Harry gondolkodás nélkül. – Jaj, nem _úgy _értettem! – Érezte, hogy egyre jobban felforrósodik az arca a szégyentől. – Lehetne, hogy ne beszéljünk többet a lányokról? Kérem! – Szinte már könyörgött.

– Semmi akadálya, inkább mesélj, mi történt a kihallgatásodon az aurorokkal.

– Maga nem volt ott – jelentette ki Harry vádlón.

– Mert nem engedték. Ha a szabályok lehetővé teszik, ott lettem volna.

– Oké, elmondom, de csak akkor, ha maga is elmeséli, mi történt Malfoyén.

– Mindenképpen el fogod mondani nekem – jelentette ki Piton, de inkább jókedvűnek, semmint idegesnek látszott Harry alkudozási próbálkozásától.

A fiú végül megadta magát, és a bájitalmester megelégedésére részletesen elismételte, mire voltak kíváncsiak az aurorok. Beszéd közben folyamatosan azon tűnődött, vajon mi ronthatta el annyira a férfi kedvét, hogy így meglátszódjon rajta a rossz hangulata. Még akkor sem tűnt ennyire ingerültnek, amikor év elején Harry neve a serlegbe került. Kezdte kicsit rosszul érezni magát, amiért azt kívánta, bár a körletében lakó Draco jelenléte idegesítette volna fel ennyire a férfit.

– Viselkedj rendesen – figyelmeztette Piton a társalgás végeztével. Harry vállat vont.

Már előre kitervelte, mennyi mindenről fog beszélgetni gondviselőjével, amikor végre találkoznak, de látva a másik kedvét, nem mert olyan témákat felhozni, amikkel esetleg ronthatott volna a helyzeten. Miközben Dobby kíséretében távozott az irodából, úgy döntött, nem hazudik saját magának; igenis csalódott volt, hogy neki nem sikerült rendesen beszélgetnie Pitonnal, míg Malfoy bezzeg, akinek ott van az egész családja, akikkel bármikor diskurálhat, egész este együtt lehet majd a bájitalmesterrel, aki innen nyilván egyenesen a körletébe megy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bár az aurorok jelenléte az iskolában határozottan bosszantotta Perselust, ideális esetben legalább ez megnyugtathatta volna, hogy a saját, tökéletesen eredménytelen kutatásán kívül mások is tesznek komoly erőfeszítéseket a tettes megtalálására. Az ő nyomozása ugyanis abból állt, hogy az összes, legkisebb mértékben is számba jöhető gyanúsítottat felírta egy képzeletbeli listára, aztán gondolatban kihúzta róla azokat, akik megítélése szerint nem követhették el a merényletet, majd újrakezdte az egészet, amikor rájött, hogy az összes nevet kipipálta. Igazság szerint megnyugvás helyett csak idegesség volt az osztályrésze ezekben a napokban. Folyamatosan úgy érezte, hogy figyelik, és itt nem csak arról a zavarba ejtő mágikus szemgolyóról volt szó, de mintha az iskolában tartózkodó két auror is állandóan a sarkában lett volna.

A feketemágus-vadászok még csak meg sem próbáltak diszkrétek lenni a követése során. A mód, ahogyan kikérdezték a háza diákjait, szemernyi kétséget sem hagyott afelől, mennyire szeretnék, ha magától rájönne, miszerint őt gyanúsítják, hogy imígyen megfigyelhessék, hogyan reagál erre az új fejleményre. Ő persze megvető pillantásokon kívül semmilyen más módon nem válaszolt a kihívásra, és ugyanúgy folytatta megszokott napi rutinját, mint bármikor.

Végül aztán visszavonhatatlanul eljött az a pillanat is, amikor a nyomozók képtelenek voltak tovább ellenállni természetes ösztöneiknek, melyek átsegítették őket az éveken át tartó intenzív és megerőltető képzésen, hogy aztán dicsőségesen kidülleszthessék a mellüket, és elmondhassák magukról: immár a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium képviselői, s nagyra becsült, éles eszű aurorok. Bizonyítékok híján, és csupán egy bomlott elméjű ex-auror gyanúsítgatásaira alapozva úgy döntöttek, ideje Pitont egy kicsit megszorongatni.

– Szeretnénk, ha velünk jönne. Lenne pár kérdésünk a Mr. Potterrel szemben végrehajtott közelmúltbeli támadással kapcsolatban – rohanták le egy nap, épp, amikor bájitaltan óra után Minerva terméhez kísérte hatodéves diákjait. A tinédzserek arcán megjelenő ördögi vigyorból azonnal tudta, hogy kihallgatásának története vacsoráig bejárja majd az egész kastélyt, méghozzá minden bizonnyal erősen kiszínezett verzióban; a tanulók többsége esküdözve fogja állítani, hogy a két auror hősies küzdelem után tudta csak őt magával cipelni a megérdemelt felelősségre vonásra.

– Van hatvan perc szabadidőm a következő órámig. Kövessenek, menjünk az irodámba – mondta a rá jellemző, parancsoló hangnemben, miközben hátat fordított az arcát elégedetlen fintorba húzó Savage-nek.

A tőle megszokott, hosszú léptekkel szelte a folyosót, s magában jót szórakozott a háta mögött felhangzó szapora cipőcsattogáson, ahogy az apró termetű Proudfoot kurta lábaival igyekezett tartani vele a tempót. Irodájába érve az íróasztala mögé telepedett, és közben sötét pillantást vetett a mögötte besorjázó aurorokra. Azok rögtön elfoglalták az asztal elé felállított két széket, melyeket Perselus a hozzá „látogató", alapos fejmosásra érkező tanulók számára tartott fenn.

– Piton professzor, az ügy rendkívül komoly, és meg kell mondanom, ezt a beszélgetést valószínűleg a Minisztériumban ejtenénk meg, ha Dumbledore professzor korábban nem tanúskodott volna maga mellett.

Perselus elértette a célzást, s két keze azonnal megszorult a széke karfája körül, amikor az igazgató ígérete eszébe jutott.

– Én vagyok tehát az egyik gyanúsítottjuk, jól gondolom?

– Most inkább mi kérdezünk, és maga válaszoljon, professzor. – Perselus erre csak szarkasztikusan legyintett egyet, némán jelezve „Csak tessék".

– A nekünk elmondottakból azt szűrtük le, hogy a maga és Mr. Potter közötti tanár-diák kapcsolat a legkevésbé sem mondható ideálisnak.

– Ez nem kérdés volt, de felteszem, arra kíváncsiak, én igaznak ítélem-e eme kijelentést. Igen, a kapcsolatunk egyáltalán nem ideális.

– Mi az pontosan, amit ennyire kifogásolhatónak talál Mr. Potterben? – érdeklődött Proudfoot, idegesítő kis kattanásokkal arcához ütögetve mugli gyártású tollát. Kérdésében kimondatlanul benne volt a véleménye, hogy Harryt nem kedvelni számára épp elegendő indok bárki hosszú távú lecsukására.

– A tanulással szembeni hanyag hozzáállását – kezdte Perselus a felsorolást –, a szabályok ismételt áthágását, aminek számos bizonyítékát megtalálhatják az iskolai jelentésekben…

– Vagyis tagadja, hogy a fiú személye az, amit gyűlöl?

– A fiú személye, illetve jelleme az, ami miatt ily módon viselkedik, nem igaz?

– Tehát az irányába tanúsított érzéseinek semmi közük ahhoz a régi és széles körben ismert tényhez, miszerint ki nem állhatta James Pottert? – Proudfoot és Savage öntelt képe jobban dühítette Perselust, mint maga a kérdés.

– Nem látom be, ennek mi köze a jelenlegi nyomozásukhoz. Nem kedvelem a fiút, de sosem próbáltam megölni. Ha valóban beszéltek már az igazgatóval, ő bizonyára rámutatott, hogy épp ellenkezőleg, több alkalommal is megmentettem az életét.

– A tárgyhoz tartozó összes fontos ténnyel tisztában vagyunk, Piton professzor – bólintott Savage, Perselus pedig alig bírt visszafojtani egy megvető horkantást. – Azt is tudjuk, hogy a helyzet tavaly megváltozott. Black megszökött Azkabanból, s ezt az önök társaságának többi tagja esetleg új reménysugárként értelmezhette.

– A mi társaságunk? – ismételte Perselus sötéten. Kissé előrehajolt székében, úgy folytatta. – A Sötét Nagyúr nem tért vissza, hiszen mi azonnal tudnánk, ha így lenne – mondta, s kijelentésének bizonyítékaként felmutatta a karját, közszemlére téve a rajta lévő undok szimbólum egészen halovány körvonalait. – Egyik Azkabant elkerült halálfaló sem lenne olyan ostoba, hogy Black szökésének túlságosan nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítson, s eszükbe sem jutna feladni sem a pozíciót, sem a bizalmat, amit az elmúlt tizenhárom évben kiharcoltak maguknak.

– Magát is beleértve?

– Én nem vagyok halálfaló.

– Elmondaná, hol volt, és mit csinált pontosan a támadás idején?

– Az egyik első emeleti osztályteremben voltam az igazgatóval és Potterrel. Miután az igazgató elment, én még ott maradtam vele, hogy kérdőre vonjam a bájitaltan óráimon mutatott csapnivaló teljesítményével kapcsolatban. Előttem távozott a teremből, vagyis nem voltam jelen a támadásnál, ahhoz viszont elég közel voltam, hogy hamar a segítségére siethessek.

– Miért volt szükség az ön jelenlétére is a Mr. Potter és az igazgató közötti beszélgetésnél?

– Mert kis mértékben én is szerepet játszottam az igazgató azon törekvéseiben, hogy felszabadítsa őt a Tusán való részvétel kötelezettségei alól, ezenkívül egyike vagyok a tanári kar azon tagjainak, akik részt vesznek a Potter nevét a serlegbe dobó illető kilétét firtató kutatásban. Az igazgató úgy érezte, az én jelenlétem is szükséges a beszélgetésnél.

– Egészen idáig eredménytelenül próbált a tettes nyomára jutni? – Bár a mondat kérdésként hangzott el, Perselus csak a gyanúsítást érezte ki belőle.

– Igen, ahogyan önök is – válaszolta jéghideg hangon.

– Úgy tájékoztattak minket, hogy Mr. Malfoy jelenleg önnél tartózkodik – váltott taktikát Savage. Perselus addig bámult rá némán és kitartóan, amíg az auror észbe kapott, hogy talán kérdeznie kéne, nem kijelentéseket tenni. – Elismeri, hogy közeli kapcsolatot ápol a Malfoy-családdal?

– Nem, azt mondanám, ismeretségben állunk.

– Mr. Malfoy szinte napi szinten kapcsolatban áll önnel, vagyis nem lepődne meg, ha…

– Aligha engem hallott a fejében a támadás során. Nem épp felejthető a hangom, ráadásul több mint három éve vagyok a házvezető tanára. Hiába volt az Imperius hatása alatt, engem biztos felismert volna.

– Mr. Malfoy nem az első diák, akit magához vett mostanában. Hogyan jellemezné azt az időszakot, amit nyáron Mr. Potterrel töltött?

– Fárasztó volt, de gondolom, erre maguktól is rájöttek. Egyébként a dolognak semmi köze a mostani nyomozáshoz. Ezenfelül, bár maguk nyilván ezt szeretnék, én nem tudok róla, hogy Harry Pottert utálni bűnténynek minősül. Most pedig, hacsak nincs még több halaszthatatlan kérdésük, elfoglalt ember vagyok…

– Mi csupán szeretnénk magát teljesen kizárni a lehetséges gyanúsítottak közül…

– Nem emlékszem, hogy közölték volna, pontosan mivel gyanúsítanak.

– A Mr. Potter elleni támadás ügyében nyomozunk, továbbá azon személyt keressük, aki Imperius-átkot szórt Mr. Malfoyra. Olyan információk birtokába jutottunk, melyek arra a feltételezésre adtak okot, hogy esetleg maga is érintett lehet a dologban.

– Egyetlen módon lehetnék érintett: ha úgy gondolják, én átkoztam meg Dracót. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem igazán hittek neki a kihallgatáson.

– Mi csupán számba veszünk minden lehetőséget, Mr. Piton. Mind az irodának, mind magának könnyebb lenne, ha beleegyezne egy rendes kihallgatásba, mégpedig a Veritaserum hatása alatt.

– Azt inkább kihagynám! – sziszegte, mert nem volt hajlandó tovább az udvariasság álarca mögé bújni. Professzor volt, és sosem tűrte jól, ha valaki nem a megfelelő, neki kijáró tisztelettel szólította meg. – Felteszem, legalább kettejükbe együttesen szorult annyi ész, hogy a segítségem nélkül megtalálják a kijáratot.

– Azt reméltük, hajlandó lesz kicsit jobban együttműködni.

– Én meg azt reméltem, a Minisztérium ennél hozzáértőbb kivizsgálókat fog küldeni.

– Tudjuk, hol találjuk, ha később szükségünk lenne magára.

Perselus ingerült pálcamozdulattal vágta be mögöttük az ajtót, ami sajnálatos módon rögtön megakadt az éppen kopogtatni készülő Igor Karkarov öklében.

– Hallgatózol, Igor?

– Nem, csupán szeretnék veled szót váltani. Négyszemközt – felelte a férfi, miután kissé ügyetlenül meggyógyította fájós kezét.

Perselus legszívesebben azonnal elküldte volna. Az aurorok még a folyosón ácsorogtak, kíváncsian bámulva a két ex-halálfaló találkozását. Tudta, hogy aligha fog ártatlannak tűnni, ha Karkarovval cseverészik a szabadidejében. Ennek ellenére mégis kinyitotta az ajtót, épp csak annyi helyet hagyva, hogy a másik férfi becsusszanhasson a résen. Remélte, hogy ha már így alakult, a fickó legalább nem csak rabolni jött az idejét.

A fél óra múlva Karkarov után bevágódó, majd a becsapódás erejétől zsanérjairól leugró ajtó sajnos épp az ellenkezőjéről tanúskodott. A pasas csak az értékes oxigént pazarolta, amíg arról panaszkodott, hogy fél a Sötét Nagyúr visszatérésétől. A támadások csak még jobban meggyőzték arról, hogy legrosszabb rémálma készül valóra válni. Másról sem hadovált, mint a Sötét Jegyről, és folyamatosan nyivákolt, hogy a Nagyúr most már bármelyik percben visszatérhet. Perselus semmiféle értékes információt nem tudott kicsikarni belőle, csak annyit ért el, hogy elvesztegetett harminc percet az életéből, és további alapot szolgáltatott az auroroknak a gyanakvásra, amikor egy volt halálfalót invitált a szobájába.

Ahogy a fickó kislisszolt az irodából, veszettül viszketett a tenyere, hogy utána szórjon valami undok átkot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Azt beszélik, az aurorok kénytelenek voltak bilincseket elővarázsolni!

– Hallottam, hogy azonnal Azkabanba küldték…

– …ezért minimum kicsapják, az tuti!

– Szerinted nekiálljunk egyáltalán annak a hosszú bájitaltan házinak? – vigyorodott el izgatottan Ron, a klubhelyiségben körülöttük zsongó susmus közepette.

– Mi van? – csattant fel meggondolatlanul Harry, aki megpróbált minél több részletet elcsípni diáktársaik elbeszéléséből, és Ron jókedvű közbeszólása nemhogy felvidította, inkább az idegeire ment. – Azt hiszem, most felmegyek készülődni.

– Máris?

– Igen, máris – vágta rá, s csak ekkor döbbent rá, mennyire furának tűnhet, hogy már két órával a bál előtt öltözködni akar.

Megkönnyebbülten kieresztette a benn tartott levegőt, amikor végre magára csukhatta a hálóterem ajtaját, majd azonnal Dobby után kiáltott. A manó megjelenését kísérő pukkanás visszhangja még el sem halt, ő máris letámadta a lényt a kérdésével.

– Megtennél nekem valamit?

– Dobby megtenne érted _bármit,_ uram…

– Jó, jó, köszi – vágott közbe gyorsan, mert félt, hogy a fiúk közül valaki előbb-utóbb rájuk nyit. – Menj le a pincébe, és tudd meg, mi a helyzet Pitonnal.

– Uram azt akarja, hogy kémkedjek Piton professzor után? – kérdezett vissza a másik ártatlan értetlenkedéssel.

– Nem, szemtől szembe is megkérdezheted tőle. Mindenképpen tudni akarom, mi történt ma közte és az aurorok között.

– Héj, jól vagy? – dugta be a fejét Ron gyanakodva az ajtón, épp, amikor Dobby nagy pukkanás közepette elhoppanált. – Hová ment az őrangyalod?

– Biztos Dumbledore-nak akar jelenteni – rögtönzött Harry.

– Mutasd azt a dísztalárt, amiről annyit panaszkodtál – húzta be maga után az ajtót Ron, szemlátomást elhatározva, hogy ha már feljött, segíteni fog.

– Szerintem te is egyet fogsz érteni. Nézd! – húzta elő, és rázta szét a kérdéses ruhadarabot, hogy jobban látszódjon.

– Öhh, megmondanád, miért mardekáros zöldben rendelted meg?

– Nem volt szándékos. Még el is viselném, ha ez az ezüst díszítés nem lenne rajta. A színén viszont tuti nem tudok változtatni – fintorodott el kétségbeesetten.

– Az enyém akkor is rosszabb – rángatott elő Ron valami csipkés borzadalmat a saját ládájából. Igaza volt. A leghízelgőbb, amit el lehetett mondani a förtelmes darabról, hogy korábban még rettenetesebben nézett ki. Mármint azelőtt, hogy Ron kikozmetikázta volna, lenyesve a csipke legnagyobb részét.

– Hát, nem vagyok éppen a dísztalárok és a varázsdivat szakértője, de megkockáztatom, hogy ez tényleg nem egy szép darab.

– Igazad volt, hogy feljöttél. Tényleg időbe fog telni, mire ebből hordható példányt csinálok. Igazából már hetek óta a csipkékkel szenvedek.

– Harry Potter, uram! – kiáltotta a fiú könyöke táján materializálódó Dobby.

– Várj egy kicsit… – emelte fel a kezét Harry, mintha ezzel leállíthatná a manó szóáradatát.

– Piton professzor nem volt boldog, uram, ó, de mennyire, hogy nem! De Piton professzort nem tartóztatták le, és még mindig a pincében van, ha uram ezt szerette volna tudni.

Harry idegesen megköszörülte a torkát, és kissé félénken pillantott Ronra.

– Én nem… öhm… gondoltam fontos lenne tudni, hogy most akkor tényleg ő tette-e, vagy sem. Tudod, mint ahogy te is gyanítottad. Köszönöm, Dobby, most már elmehetsz.

– Te elküldted Dobbyt Piton után kémkedni?! – vágott döbbent-rémült arcot a vörös hajú fiú. – És Piton _tudja_?!

– Miért ne, elvégre a legrosszabb, amit tehet, hogy megpróbál megölni – vont vállat Harry.

– Szerintem meg is teszi.

– Ugyan már – csóválta a fejét. – Most már legalább biztosan tudjuk, hogy nem ő volt, úgyhogy biztonságban vagyok.

– Nem tudjuk, hogy nem ő volt – mutatott rá Ron, miközben Harry hanyagul a mugli ruhái fölé húzta a dísztalárját. – Csak annyi biztos, hogy nem tartóztatták le. Szerintem most már csak azért is kinyír, mert Dobbyt a nyakára küldted!

– Hagyd már Pitont, nagyobb gondjaink is vannak nála… Úgy nézek ki, mint valami mardekáros kabalafigura.

Ron arcán elmélyült az iszonyodó kifejezés, amit Harry határozottan rossz jelként könyvelt el. Piton talán azt hiszi, jó a humora, pedig néha akkora szemétláda tud lenni! Képes volt rásózni egy zöld-ezüst színekben virító dísztalárt!

– Gondolod, hogy Hermione le tudná szedni róla legalább az ezüstöt? – Korábban magától is bepróbálkozott néhány bűbájjal, de csúfos kudarcot vallott, és lassan kezdett kétségbeesni. Már az is megfordult a fejében, hogy az órákon használt tintával festi be a díszítéseket, bármennyire béna is lesz az összhatás.

– Nem 'tom, az enyémről egyáltalán nem volt hajlandó levarázsolni a csipkét.

– Ez annyira égő lesz! – súgta oda barátjának sötéten, ahogy vonakodva lemásztak a klubhelyiségbe vezető lépcsőn.

– Hol van Hermione? – támadta le a portrélyuk mellett Lavenderrel csevegő Parvatit. A lánynak eltartott egy darabig, mire képes volt megszólalni, és még akkor is kissé akadozva beszélt, amikor közölte velük, hogy barátjuk jó ideje elkészült, és régen lement a Nagyterembe.

– Mondd csak, a dísztalárodat tréfának szántad vagy ironikusnak? Csak mert…

– Nem – vágott közbe kurtán. – Remekül nézel ki – tette aztán hozzá, mintegy kiengesztelésként az udvariatlan hangnem miatt.

– Padmával a nagyterem előtt találkozunk – vetette oda a lány Ronnak, nyilvánvalóan úgy határozva, jobb, ha nem kommentálja a fiú megjelenését.

Harry legalább abban biztos lehetett, hogy Dobbynak ezen az estén nem lesz gondja az ő szemmel tartásával, ugyanis a bál kezdetekor lecövekelte magát az egyik étellel és itallal roskadásig rakott asztal mellett, és egy tapodtat sem volt hajlandó elmozdulni onnan. A maga módján így tudott elnézést kérni Dobbytól, amiért kitette őt Piton esetleges haragjának. Egy idő után Parvati és Padma hangja érthetetlen zsongássá tompult a fülében, s szinte egy szót sem hallott abból, amit a lányok Hermione meglepően újszerű megjelenéséről, vagy a „ki kivel jött és miért" témakörről pletykáltak mellette. Ron hozzá hasonlóan unott képet vágott, bár gyanította, hogy nem teljesen egyforma okokból; hangulata akkor váltott kedvetlenből szemmel láthatóan komorrá, amikor a Krum oldalán belebegő Hermionét először megpillantotta. A bajnokok nyitótánca közben végig a homlokát ráncolta, és időről időre sötét pillantásokat lövellt a világhírű kviddics-sztár felé, aki nem átallotta Hermione kezét az első tánc vége után hosszabban megfogni a kelleténél. Harry gyorsan feladta, hogy megpróbáljon beszélgetésbe elegyedni vele, és inkább azzal töltötte az időt, hogy dísztalárját gyűrögette, hátha a redőkkel eltakarhatja az ezüst egy részét.

A tanári asztalnál ücsörgő Piton a jelek szerint épp annyira élvezte a mulatságot, mint maga Harry. A fiú irigykedve morgott magában, amikor rájött, hogy a férfi még csak fel sem öltözött rendesen; a tanárok közül ő volt az egyetlen, aki a szokásos, hétköznapi, fekete talárját viselte. Amennyire messziről látszott, a bájitalmester Ronhoz hasonlóan hamvában elfojtott bármiféle próbálkozást, amit a körülötte ülők tettek annak érdekében, hogy esetleg bevonják a beszélgetésbe. Harry egyébként ugyanolyan sorsra jutott, akár vörös hajú barátja, partnerüket ugyanis hamarosan elcsábította mellőlük néhány beauxbatons-os fiú, ő pedig totálisan nemtörődöm arccal vette tudomásul, hogy kedélyes társalgás tekintetében könnyedén lekörözi egy olyan ember, akinek még a legegyszerűbb angol szó kiejtése is komoly problémát okoz.

Ronnak a szempillája sem rezdült, amikor Parvati és Padma faképnél hagyták őket, túlságosan lefoglalta, hogy a táncparketten lejtő Krum-Hermione kettősét bámulta. Partnere távozása után Harry már reménykedni kezdett, hogy az este mégis tartogathat kellemes meglepetéseket a számára, hiszen így elmúlt a veszély, hogy esetleg fel kellene kérnie valakit, Ron azonban olyan meredten bámulta Krumékat, hogy esély sem volt egy jót dumálni vele. Harry így jobb híján arra fanyalodott, hogy irigykedve és kissé túl feltűnően Cho Changot és Cedric Diggoryt fixírozta.

– Nem értem, mit lát benne – motyogta Ron, egészen összehúzva a szemöldökét.

– He?

– Krumban. Csak azért, mert gazdag, híres kviddics-játékos… de nézz csak rá!

– Már eleget láttam – felelte Harry, aki közel sem találta elég érdekesnek Hermione választottját ahhoz, hogy folyton őt bámulja.

– Hol van Padma és Parvati? – zihálta az asztalnál hirtelen megjelenő Hermione.

– Nem 'tom – vont vállat Harry.

– Ti ketten nem táncoltok?

– Hát… nem. Eszemben sincs – válaszolta, s még a poharát is védekezően maga elé húzta. Ron nem szólt, de jéghideg tekintete magáért beszélt.

Ekkor kacsázott melléjük Krum hűsítő italokkal teli tálcát cipelve, de Hermionénak elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie Ron arcára, s már húzta is magával partnerét vissza a parkettre.

– Szerintem csak még tovább fog táncolni vele, ha ilyen kitartóan nézed őket – jegyezte meg Harry könnyedén, mert félt, hogy barátja a végén agyvérzést kap, ha ilyen intenzíven teszteli, lehetséges-e valakit puszta pillantással a halálba küldeni.

– Még az is lehet, hogy ez a fickó átkozta meg Malfoyt! Ez egy durmstrangos! Nem találod egy kissé gyanúsnak, hogy így Hermionéra tapadt?

Harry a vállát vonogatta, mert élt a gyanúperrel, hogy Ron egyedüli baja Krummal nem az, hogy a fiú potenciálisan veszélyes, hanem hogy Hermione őt választotta partneréül.

– Még nem is mondtad, mikor jössz el hozzánk karácsonyozni. Mert eljössz, ugye? – kérdezte hirtelen Ron, elszakítva pillantását Hermionétól.

– Um. Sajnos vissza kell mennem Dursleyékhez a szünetre, de nagyon remélem, hogy egy kicsit hozzátok is elengednek – felelte, zavartan gyűrögetve talárja szegélyét.

– Ugye tudod, hogy borzalmasan hazudsz? – ajándékozta meg Ron egy szomorkás pillantással. Na tessék, már csak az kellett, hogy barátja Krum helyett őrá kezdjen figyelni! Ennyit Harry Potter szerencséjéről!

– Nem hazudtam – vetette ellen azonnal, de minden meggyőződés nélkül.

– Ugyan már, Harry, rég tudjuk, hogy valamit titkolsz előlünk, és egyáltalán nem azt, amit korábban bevallottál. Hermione erősködött, hogy még véletlenül se kezdjelek faggatni erről, de miután elmondtad a múltkor, hogy… nos, a tudod mit… szóval arra gondoltam, hogy ha _arról _beszélhetsz nekünk, akkor már bármit elmondhatnál, nem?

– Nem tudom, miért hiszed, hogy bármit is rejtegetek. Arra nem gondoltál, hogy csak kellemetlenül érint a karácsony-téma?

– Ne félj, nem harapom le a fejed. Csak hát már évek óta a legjobb barátok vagyunk, és pontosan tudom, ha valami nem stimmel veled, vagy valamiért nem vagy önmagad.

– Ha eddig nem beszéltem róla nektek, akkor nyilvánvalóan nem tehetem. – Bűntudatos pillantása önkéntelenül Pitont kereste, mintha a férfi máris tudná és megfeddhetné azért, hogy ennyire béna hazudozó.

– Miért nem?

– Mert nem – nyakaskodott Harry. – Nézd, szeretném elmondani, de egyszerűen nem tehetem.

– Siriusról van szó? – tippelt Ron, immár egészen suttogóra fogott hangon.

– Ne találgass, légy szíves! Nézd, nem csak arról van szó, hogy nem szabad elmondanom. Nos, valójában tényleg nem szabad, de ha csak ennyiről lenne szó, simán elmesélném, pokolba a szabályokkal! Bízz bennem; amikor megtehetem, el is fogom mondani.

– Rendben nem kérdezősködök – adta meg magát vonakodva Ron. – De csak mert tartozom neked. És csak akkor, ha nem azért hallgatsz, mert megfenyegettek, vagy ilyesmi…

– Nem, semmi ilyesmiről nincs szó. Kérlek, ne izgasd fel Hermionét ezzel, és ne hagyd, hogy magától próbáljon rájönni.

– Nem biztos, hogy meg tudom állítani, ha már rácuppant a témára.

– Akkor ne hagyd, hogy rácuppanjon!

Az este csigalassúsággal telt, még úgy is, hogy Ron végre felvidult annyira, hogy beszélgetni lehessen vele.

– Az illetőnek itt kell lennie valahol – folytatta a megkezdett témát Ron, ahogy visszatért az asztalukhoz két pohárral, meg némi harapnivalóval. – Becsüld meg, mert két smároló mardekáros párocskán kellett átküzdenem magam, hogy hozzájussak – bólintott a tortaszeletek felé.

– Kösz. Szóval, Pitonon kívül még kit gyanúsítasz? – kíváncsiskodott Harry.

– Minden mardekárost és Krumot – közölte Ron, és a durmstrangos nevének említésénél kicsit hevesebben trancsírozta szét a sütijét, mint kellett volna. – Ja igen, meg Karkarovot, ő is elég agyafúrtnak tűnik.

– Mármint szerinted ő tette a nevem a serlegbe, vagy ő átkozta meg Malfoyt?

– Az is lehet, hogy mindkettőt ő követte el.

– Szerintem Crakot és Monstrót egyből kihúzhatjuk a listáról. Túl buták, hogy ilyesmit végrehajtsanak.

– Jó, nyilván nem ők az ötletgazdák, de attól még segíthettek a tettesnek.

– Potter – bólintott oda neki hirtelen az előttük eldübörgő, italok felé tartó Mordon. – Jobban szemmel kéne tartanod a házimanó-testőrödet.

– Tessék? – értetlenkedett Harry, és csak most vette észre, hogy Dobbyt semerre sem látja. – Köszönöm, uram – szólt a tanár után. – Gyere, meg kell keresnünk. – Az utolsó, amit akart, hogy felhívja mások figyelmét Dobby hiányára. Egyrészt, ha Piton megsejtené, hogy a házimanó nem annyira megbízható, mint képzelte, a végén Harrynek egy őrző-védő trollal a sarkában kellene befejeznie a tanévet, másrészt pedig veszélyes lett volna felhívni a támadó figyelmét, hogy a célpontja védtelenül maradt.

– Szerinted valaki próbál megszabadulni tőle? – találgatott Ron, miközben megkerültek egy csapat röhögcsélő boszorkányt.

– Remélem, nem. – Harry aggodalomtól összeszoruló szívvel fürkészte a tömeget talajszinten, hogy azonnal észrevegye a kis manót. – Én itt sehol sem látom – motyogta egészen halkan.

– Én sem. Próbáld szólítani.

– Ne itt. Túl sok az ember – indult meg a kijárat felé Harry, bár útközben többször is elakadt az összekapaszkodó párokban. – Hoppá! – tört ki belőle az önkéntelen kiáltás, ahogy a Nagyterem ajtajánál majdnem frontálisan ütközött az elé toppanó Pitonnal.

– Mész valahová? – érdeklődött gonosz vicsorral a férfi, elállva a kijáratot.

– Csak egy percre a folyosóra, uram – válaszolta Harry.

– Várj, Harry, már megtaláltam! Oh! – fékezett le Ron, dülledő szemekkel bámulva a semmiből előtűnt Pitonra.

– A bál egy óra múlva ér véget, és maguk ketten a házuk többi tagjával együtt, a prefektusok vezetésével fognak visszatérni a körletükbe. Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, amiért megpróbálták megkerülni a saját biztonságuk érdekében hozott szabályokat. – Hangjából szinte áradt az elégedettség, hogy végre alkalma nyílt pontokat levonni, és Harry biztosra vette, hogy ha esélyt ad neki, gondviselő vagy sem, még többet is elvesz tőlük ma este. – És még ötven, amiért a házimanója délután a körletemben lábatlankodott.

Harry erre majdnem tiltakozni kezdett, de a hozzájuk lépő McGalagony meghiúsította a szándékát.

– Valami gond van? – kérdezte, szigorú pillantást lövellve kollégája és fiúk hármasa felé.

– Nem, tanárnő – rázta a fejét Harry, mert nem volt kedve ma este még több pontot elvesztegetni.

– Hetven pont! – dühöngött magából kikelve, abban a percben, ahogy hallótávolságon kívül értek. Az igazságtalanság annyira kikészítette, hogy Mordon különös megjegyzése egészen kiment a fejéből.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Nem értem, mit akarnak már megint – panaszkodott Draco, ami egyáltalán nem volt meglepő tőle, sőt, inkább hétköznapinak számított, pedig a bálnak már rég vége volt. Elmondása szerint ezt azért csinálta, mert általában vagy egy tucatnyi házimanó vette körül, akik lesték minden egyes szavát, és hozzászokott, hogy bármit, amit megkíván, rögtön a kezébe ad valaki. Persze ez a magyarázat egy cseppet sem tette könnyebbé az idegesítő nyavalygása elviselését.

– Véleményem szerint csak felteszik majd ugyanazokat a kérdéseket, amiket múltkor. A helyedben én nem aggódnék.

– Nem aggódom. Apámmal úgysem mernek szembeszállni, hiszen gyakorlatilag ő fizeti a bérüket.

Perselus legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna, de inkább folytatta a mostanában szokásává vált fel-alá járkálást, ami segített levezetni a stresszt. Egy percig sem hitte, hogy azok az aurorok Draco miatt jönnek ide. Nem, ez csupán elterelés a részükről, hogy nyomást gyakoroljanak rá, a főgyanúsítottra.

– Viselkedj mardekároshoz méltón, és nem lesz semmi gond.

– Van rá esély, hogy azok ketten felmentsenek ez alól a nevetséges korlátozás alól? A bált máris ki kellett hagynom Potter miatt…

– Az apád miatt kellett kihagynod a bált. Az aurorok csak azt tiltották meg, hogy ugyanazokra az órákra járj be, mint Potter. Egy ilyen büntetést én is szívesen elviselnék.

– Azért nem mehettem a bálba, mert Potter nem verte szét eléggé a fejét, amikor leesett a lépcsőn – fröcsögte rosszindulatúan Malfoy.

– Vedd fel az egyenruhádat! – acsarogta Perselus, és Dracóhoz csörtetve mérgesen kikapta a tollászkodó fiú kezéből az elővarázsolt tükröt. – Sokkal rosszabb sorsra is juthatsz, mint némi kicsapás egy iskolából, ha még egyszer hasonlót kiejtesz a szádon.

– Az aurorok előtt nem fogok ilyet mondani, Perselus – motyogta Draco, és egészen kicsire összehúzta magát, mikor a férfi újra megkezdte az ideges járkálást. Elmondani sem tudta, mennyire várja már a karácsonyi szünetet, amikor legalább egy kis ideig nem kell majd ehhez hasonló megjegyzéseket hallgatnia a saját otthonában. Draco szavai új perspektívába helyezték Harry viselkedését, és a fiú vágyát, hogy minden mérgét, ami mardekáros ellenfelével szemben felgyülemlett benne, szavakba öntse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Szünet előtt egy nappal, Harryt az igazgató irodájába kérették. Miután megesküdött barátainak, hogy fogalma sincs, mit akarhatnak tőle, szaporán megindult a Dumbledore irodáját rejtő kőszörny felé, a sarkában Dobbyval, előtte pedig az éppen szolgálatban lévő prefektussal. A spirális csigalépcsőre szerencsére már egyedül állhatott fel, állítólag Dumbledore kérésére.

– Harry! Hogy vagy? – Sirius tárt karokkal várta az ajtó mögött.

– Szia, Sirius! – mosolyodott el, bár persze alaposan meglepődött a nem várt fogadóbizottságon. – Nemrég írtam neked, megkaptad a levelemet? – kérdezte, egy cseppet bűntudatosan. Szörnyen sokáig várt azzal a levéllel, hiszen abban kellett megírnia, hogy nem keresztapjával tölti a karácsonyt. Vagy egy hétig halogatta az írást, mire végre rászánta magát, és útjára bocsátotta Hedviget az elkészült beszámolóval.

– Igen, éppen tegnap. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy az esésed óta nem jöttelek el meglátogatni. Albus mondta, hogy várjak; kijelentette, hogy a téli szünetig lehetetlen lenne összehozni bármilyen találkozót. Egyébként is, mire egyáltalán megtudtam, hogy baleset ért, már meg is gyógyultál, szóval…

– Ja igen, biztos a biztonsági intézkedések miatt nem jöhettél – bólintott Harry. – Szinte már semmit nem lehet itt titokban csinálni, Pitont is csak kétszer láttam, mióta kijöttem a gyengélkedőről. – Ekkor eszébe jutott valami. – Nem lett volna egyszerűbb, ha inkább otthon… mármint Pitonnál látogatsz meg engem? – javította ki magát bűntudatosan.

– Inkább előbb, mint utóbb akartam találkozni veled, méghozzá úgy, hogy Piton nem liheg a nyakamba – felelte Sirius, és csak egészen kicsit rezzent össze keresztfia szóhasználatától. – Szóval, mi a helyzet a karácsonnyal?

– Hogy érted? – izgett-mozgott zavarában Harry.

– Karácsony napja, vagy másnapja, ezt írtad, igaz?

– Öhh, igen. – Harryt megmentette a további magyarázkodástól, hogy valaki kopogott az ajtón. Sirius ösztönösen és egy pillanat alatt átváltozott nagy, fekete kutyává, miközben a fiú a bejárat felé fordult. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor látta, hogy csak Piton az, bár természetesen Siriustól nem várt hasonló reakciót. Nem is csalódott; keresztapja kelletlen morgás közepette rögtön visszaváltozott emberré.

– Black – bólintott oda neki Piton.

– Megkapod őt minden ünnepre, és most még karácsonykor is magadnak akarod – jött a rosszkedvű válasz.

– Kiérdemeltem, hogy a fiúval tölthessem a karácsonyt – felelte Piton, mintha Harry ott se lenne, aztán megfordult, és egy iratkapcsot nyomott a fiú kezébe. – Ez egy zsupszkulcs, ami a Roxfort Expressz Kings Crossra történő érkezése után negyed órával aktiválódik. Diszkréten használd – figyelmeztette, majd így búcsúzott. – Holnap találkozunk.

– Igen, holnap – felelte Harry csendesen, mert még nem bocsátott meg teljesen a _hetven pont_ veszteségért. Mikor a bájitalmester távozott, kitört. – Mióta megtámadtak a folyosón, Piton elérte, hogy _mindenhová _kövessen engem valaki, Sirius! – panaszkodott, mert egyszerűen szüksége volt rá, hogy a professzor miatt felgyülemlett frusztrációjával kapcsolatban kiöntse valakinek a szívét. Amint kimondta, majdnem meg is bánta a dolgot; régebben megesküdött, hogy sosem fog a bájitalmesterről épp Siriusnak nyavalyogni. – Az ember azt hihetné, hogy anyámasszony katonája vagyok. Mindenki folyton csak pátyolgat!

– Senki nem hisz ilyet.

– De ő igen. És a múltkor levont a Griffendéltől hetven pontot! _Hetvenet! _– ült le méltatlankodva Dumbledore egyik székére. Siriust látszólag kellemes meglepetésként érte, hogy keresztfia szájából végre nem csak dicséretet hallhat Pitonnal kapcsolatban, és gyakorlatilag sugárzott az arca a panaszáradat közben. Harry szintén nagyon kellemesen csalódott keresztapjában, aki meglepő módon nem használta ki a kínálkozó alkalmat esküdt ellensége ócsárolására. Mondjuk volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Sirius még véletlenül sem akarja félbeszakítani addig, amíg teljesen ki nem merítette Pitonnal kapcsolatos rossz élményei ecsetelését, ugyanis határozottan úgy festett, mintha hájjal kenegetnék.

Harry közben azt is elhatározta, hogy nem fog Remusról kérdezősködni, pedig még Siriusról is többet hallott mostanában, mint egykori SVK professzoráról, holott biztos volt benne, hogy keresztapjától eltérően, aki a bujkálás miatt sokszor nem jutott pergamen és penna közelébe, Remus biztosan tudott volna írni neki, ha akar. Harry ugyan túlzásnak tartotta azt a felhajtást, amit Perselus lerendezett, ha a védence biztonsága került szóba, de éppen ez példázta a legjobban, hogy a bájitalmesterhez képest Remust mennyire nem érdekli a sorsa, ha még egy levélre sem futotta neki az elmúlt néhány hétben.

Sirius keresztfia ismételt kérésére sem volt hajlandó elhagyni a Roxfort közelében lévő barlangokat, ahol jelenleg meghúzta magát; elmondása szerint túl régóta várta már, hogy a fiúval tölthesse az ünnepet ahhoz, hogy éppen most keressen egy kényelmesebb, ám sokkal távolabb fekvő búvóhelyet. A Harryt ért támadás csak megerősítette abban a hitében, hogy minél közelebb van, annál jobb, hiszen így bármikor a segítségére siethet, amikor csak szükség lesz rá.

A látogatás végeztével Harry kicsit szomorúan hagyta ott keresztapját az irodában. Hiába tudta, hogy hamarosan úgyis találkoznak, semmi kedve nem volt visszamenni a szobájába, hogy összepakoljon a holnapi teljesen értelmetlen vonatútra, amit – akarta vagy sem –, mindenképpen meg kellett tennie.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hatalmas pelyhekben, sűrűn hullott a hó, amikor a roxforti diákok kiözönlöttek a fiákerekből, és ládájukat vonszolva vagy lebegtetve, sietős léptekkel megindultak a rájuk várakozó vonat felé baglyaik és macskáik gyűrűjében. Az állatok szemlátomást szintén szerettek volna már a Roxfort Expressz biztonságában melegedni.

– Melegítő bűbájt! – motyogta Ron, a feje fölötti poggyásztartóba kormányozva súlyos ládáját.

– Vagy azt a kék lángos izét – tódította Harry, fázós kezeit dörzsölgetve.

– Bármelyikőtök megcsinálhatná – csóválta a fejét Hermione, de azért máris hármójuk közé varázsolt egyet a jellegzetes kis lángocskái közül.

– Ebben te vagy a legjobb.

Nem sokkal később már arról beszélgettek, ki mit fog csinálni a karácsonyi szünetben, bár Harry a maga részéről inkább nem nyilatkozott, barátai pedig, legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére, nem is próbálták faggatni. Az idő meglehetősen csendesen telt; egyetlen mardekáros sem jött a nyakukra gúnyolódni, az elsősök sem szaladgáltak a folyosón, és – Ron meg Harry legnagyobb bánatára – egyelőre a büfés boszorkány sem tűnt fel a fülkéjük előtt kis kocsijával.

– Három tanár is van a vonaton. Majd meghalok egy tökös derelyéért… szerinted ki tudnám kerülni Sinistrát? – hajolt ki Harry a fülkéből körülnézni. – Vagy nem éri meg kockáztatni egy kis kaja kedvéért?

– Dehogynem! Nekem egy pár csokibékát hozz, légy szíves – vágta rá Ron, és máris a zsebeit túrta a benne kallódó sarlókért és knútokért.

–Ugyan már, fiúk, csak ki tudjátok várni, amíg a büfés ideér. Világosan megmondták, hogy senki nem mászkálhat egyedül. Ha kimész, tuti, hogy Sinistra fog visszakísérni.

– Inkább kérd meg Dobbyt, hogy hozzon nekünk valamit!

– Nem azért van velem, hogy feladatokat adjak neki, és nem is áll szándékomban idehívni, hacsak nincs rá feltétlenül szükségem. Várj egy percet… Neville! Neville! A büfést keresed?

– Öhh, nem – felelte a fiú, megállva a fülke előtt. – Igazából épp téged akartalak megtalálni. Véletlenül kihallgattam néhány mardekárost a bálon, és nagyon úgy hangzott, hogy be akarnak próbálkozni valamivel ellened, amikor leszállsz a vonatról. Eléggé feldühítette őket, hogy Malfoyt majdnem kicsapták miattad.

– Akkor talán tényleg nem kellene egy kis süti miatt az ő fülkéik felé tévednem a vonaton.

– Arra gondoltunk, megvédünk téged. Az összes griffendéles egyszerre szállna le a vonatról.

– Ah… – Harry összerezzent. – Nos, ez… ez igazán szép tőletek, srácok, de nem akarom, hogy miattam bárki bajba kerüljön.

– Ha mindannyian ott vagyunk, úgysem mernek támadást indítani, vagyis a balhét is elkerülhetnénk. Szeretnénk egy kis szolidaritást vállalni veled. Igazából már jó pár napja beszélgetünk erről. Csomóan ott voltunk, amikor leestél a lépcsőn – motyogta bűntudatosan Neville.

– Igen, de… én a szünetre visszamegyek… Durselyékhez – dörmögte ő kelletlenül. – Nem lehettek ott mind, amikor találkozom velük.

– Oh. Sajnálom, Harry.

– Figyelj, ha a többiek mindenáron segíteni akarnak, legalább azt érd el valahogyan, hogy amikor Weasleyékhez érünk, hagyjanak egyedül velük, rendben? – Harry már-már könyörgött. Ha ez így folytatódik, vagy egy nagy csapat griffendéles közül fog eltűnni, vagy kénytelen lesz szándékosan lekésni a zsupszkulcsot.

– Na? Neville hoz nekünk kaját a büféstől? – támadta le Ron, amint visszalépett a fülkébe és behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.

– Nem. Valamit el kell mondanom. – Ezzel Harry elmesélte barátainak a dilemmáját griffendéles társaik mentőakciójáról, és az ő ebből adódó problémájáról.

– Vagyis szeretnéd, ha segítenénk neked, hogy használhasd a zsupszkulcsot, de nem árulod el, hová fog vinni?

– Durselyékhez megyek vele.

– Tudjuk, hogy nem oda mész, mert azt már rég elmondtad volna nekünk – jelentette ki Hermione, és váltott egy jelentőségteljes pillantást Ronnal.

– Elárultam nektek a zsupszkulcsot, pedig nem lett volna szabad. Mindent nem mondhatok el – magyarázta, és ő is Ronra nézett.

– Szóval valamit csinálni fogsz a karácsonyi szünetben, amiről senkinek nem beszélhetsz…

– Hermione, ne próbáld kitalálni! Kérlek!

– Miért nem mondhatod el nekünk? – A lány vizslató tekintettel bámult rá.

– Azért, mert nem az én titkom. Figyeljetek, amikor megtehetem, rögtön elmondom, jó?

– Szóval nem Dursleyéknél töltöd a karácsonyt?

– Nem, de mindenkinek azt kell hinnie, hogy így lesz – adta meg magát. – Ez nagyon fontos.

– Esküszünk, nem mondjuk el senkinek, és azzal kapcsolatban is bízhatsz bennünk, amit nem akarsz elmondani – jelentette ki tüzesen Hermione, Ron pedig szaporán bólogatott hozzá.

– Tudom. És _amint _megtehetem, el is fogom árulni. Na, akkor most segítetek nekem, vagy sem?

Barátai nem tűntek túl boldognak, de végül ráálltak, hogyha Harry tényleg biztonságosnak ítéli a dolgot, elintézik, hogy használhassa a zsupszkulcsot. Amint a vonat lelassított, hogy begördüljön a Kings Crossra, Hermione azt tanácsolta, rejtse el valahol magánál a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, hogy azonnal használni tudja, amint a griffendéles csoportból kiszabadul.

– Megdolgozzuk mi azokat a mardekárosokat, ha veszik a bátorságot, hogy ujjat húzzanak velünk! – kiáltotta Seamus, ahogy a csapat az ajtók felé tódult, úgy körbevéve Harryt, Ront és Hermionét, mintha a fiú tiszteletbeli testőrségének a tagjai lennének. Aligha ez volt a legelegánsabb leszállás, amit valaha produkáltak; annyian tolongtak körülöttük segítségnyújtás címén, hogy tulajdonképpen csak egymást akadályozták, ahogy a szűk vonatajtóban összegyűlve és Harryt közrefogva lenyomultak a peronra.

Harry azonnal kiszúrt egy igen elszántnak tűnő, mindenféle korú diákokból álló mardekáros csoportosulást, akik undok pillantásokat vetettek rájuk, miközben megindultak az állomás vége felé.

– Ők azok? – kérdezte Neville-t. A mardekáros kviddicscsapat nagyobbik fele, meg Nott és Zambini is ott virítottak a potenciális támadók között, és mereven fixírozták őket, ahelyett, hogy a családjukat keresték volna a tömegben.

– És ők is – mutatott Neville egy másik csoportosulásra, akik kissé lemaradva követték társaikat, nem lévén elég gyorsak a vonatról való leszállásban, mivel a többiekkel ellentétben, rögtön magukkal cipelték nehéz táskáikat is. Fura módon mindegyikük kissé kábának tűnt; könnyező szemmel vonszolták maguk után a cuccaikat.

– Amikor láttuk, hogy a csomagjaikat is magukkal akarják hozni, tüsszentő port szórtunk a ládákra – vigyorgott Fred. – George most éppen az ő adagjukat szórja szét – mutatott az első csoport felé.

– Ha – nevetett fel Harry. A Weasley ikrek részéről ez meglehetősen szelíd tréfának számított, de ő hálás volt nekik, amiért tiszteletben tartották a kérését, miszerint nem szeretné, ha miatta bárki nagyobb bajba keveredne.

A peronon álló tömeg soraiban lassan zavartság lett úrrá; senki nem értette, miért marad együtt egy nagy csapat griffendéles, ahelyett, hogy rég nem látott szüleikhez rohannának, miért fogják közre Harryt, és miért merednek úgy minden útjukba kerülő mardekárosra, mintha a puszta tekintetükkel akarnák visszatartani őket. Harry roppant problémásnak, és nem mellesleg teljesen értelmetlennek ítélte a dolgot, a tanévben történtek után mégis hálás volt a nagylelkű segítségért.

– Köszönöm mindenkinek. Boldog karácsonyt! – Ennyit sikerült mondania, mielőtt Mrs. Weasley csontropogtatóan fullasztó ölelésében találta magát.

– Oh, Harry, annyira aggódtunk! – kiabálta az asszony.

– Ha az a csürhe itt bárkit meg akar támadni, velünk gyűlik meg a bajuk! – üvöltötte az egyik griffendéles, ahogy a csoport lassan szétoszlott, elindulva a saját családjuk keresésére.

– Helyes, helyes! – értett egyet lelkesen a többi közelben tartózkodó háztársuk. Még Ginny is csatlakozott az ujjongók kórusához.

– Meghívtunk karácsonyra; gondoltuk, hogy idén nem szeretnél a kastélyban maradni a történtek után.

– Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley. Sajnos mindenképpen vissza kell mennem Dursleyékhez, szóval…

– Anya, hagyd szegényt levegőhöz jutni! – vágott közbe Ron, és az asszony szerencsére rögtön eleresztette. Hermione segített neki feltűnés nélkül magára ölteni a köpenyt, és együttesen odahúzták a cókmókját egy viszonylag nyugodtabb sarokba.

– Írj nekünk! – suttogta, kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy a Weasley gyerekek egyszerre tódultak oda a szüleikhez.

– Fogok, ne aggódj. Neked pedig boldog karácsonyt! – Ennél többet nem mondhatott, mert a köldökénél hatalmas rántást érzett, és a következő pillanatban már ott sem volt.

Hatalmas puffanással ütődött a talajnak, amit Hedvig odébbguruló kalitkájának zörgése követett. Lassan a hátára fordult, s közben rájött, hogy szinte egyáltalán nem ütötte meg magát, a körülötte lengedező hosszú, sűrű fű ugyanis felfogta az esést.

Piton erőteljesen megragadta a felkarjánál fogva, és miközben álló helyzetbe húzta, azt motyogta halk, sietős hangon: – Siess!

– Nem otthon vagyunk – mutatott rá zavartan Harry, és gyanakvó tekintetét a férfira irányította. Egy hatalmas, végeérhetetlennek tűnő és teljesen üres mező kellős közepén álldogáltak. A távolban nem látszott semmi, néhány hegy kivételével, de azokat is félig eltakarta a köd, meg az esőt szitáló felhők.

– A megfigyelőképességed mindig újra és újra lenyűgöz – vicsorogta Piton, továbbra is lehalkított hangon. Intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse, de amikor elkapta a fiú kétkedő tekintetét, megtorpant. – Van egy bájital a zsebemben. A számodra fejlesztettem ki olyan módszerrel, mely gyakorlatilag fekete mágiának minősül. Én vagyok az.

– Mit csinálunk mi itt? – kérdezte Harry, ládáját nagy nehézségek árán maga után gördítve a göröngyös, füves talajon.

– Megváltozott a lakcímünk – közölte Piton, majd kezébe nyomott egy kis cetlit, kiszórva rá egy vízlepergető bűbájt. Amint elolvasta a ráfirkált címet, Harry szeme előtt azonnal megjelent egy apró, düledező házacska, ami határozottan úgy festett, mintha már jó ideje ott állna. A Fonó sori háznál jóval öregebbnek tűnt, és kőből épült az egész. A magas fű nemcsak egyszerűen körbenőtte; az épületet gyakorlatilag beborították a különféle, vadon tenyésző növények, mintha a természet úgy döntött volna, egy az egyben be akarja kebelezni.

– Mi történt a másik házzal? – kérdezte, és bizonytalan pillantást vetett a roskatag építményre, miközben Piton a pálcájával eltüntette a bejáratot elzáró borostyán nagy részét.

– Az aurorokat mostanában roppantul izgatja, merre járok, és nem szeretném, ha a fejükbe vennék, hogy bujkálok előlük. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy a Fonó sori házamat már a Nagyúr bukása előtti időkben is több halálfaló ismerte, így aztán kényelmes megoldás lenne főhadiszállásként használni, amikor megint kémkedni kezdek. Bármelyik csoport kezd is nyomozni utánam, nem lenne szerencsés, ha téged ott találnának.

– Uram! – hüledezett Harry. – Maga miattam vette ezt a házat?

– Nem – vetette ellen Piton, és ahogy behúzta maguk után az ajtót, a fény nagy részét is kizárta, félhomályba borítva mindkettőjüket. – A saját meghozott döntéseim, és néhány szerencsétlen körülmény összejátszása miatt kellett megvennem.

A szoba, ahol jelenleg álltak, az ablakot benövő sűrű növényzetnek köszönhetően sötét volt és árnyékos. Állt benne két megviselt szék, meg egy roppant strammnak tűnő polc; utóbbira biztosan Piton hatalmas könyvgyűjteménye miatt volt szükség.

– Gyere – intett a férfi, és a szoba túlsó felén nyíló ajtót kinyitva, bevezette egy másik helyiségbe. – Ez lesz a te szobád. A karácsonyi szünetben ízlésed szerint átrendezheted.

Harry azonnal észrevette, hogy korábbi szavai ellenére Piton igenis vette a fáradságot, hogy ezt a szobát sokkal hívogatóbbá varázsolja, mint az előzőt, ahol jártak. Felismerte a fal mellé tolt fekvőalkalmatosságban a saját ágyát, amiben már az előző házban is aludt, a bearanyló napfény pedig barátságos megvilágításba vonta a falakat, mivel a ház gazdája gondosan eltávolította az ablakokra fonódott kúszónövényeket.

– De uram – tiltakozott, mert új szobája közepén ácsorogva a bűntudat máris utat talált a szívébe.

– Harry – imitálta a hangsúlyát Piton, elhelyezve Hedvig kalitkáját az íróasztalon.

– Hagynia kell, hogy segítsek. Van pénzem…

– Ez nem így működik. A gondviselőd vagyok, tehát én látlak el téged, és nem fordítva – jelentette ki a férfi olyan gyorsan, mint aki számított erre a beszélgetésre, és előre kitervelte, mit fog mondani.

– Igen, és mostanában egy szót se szóltam a ruhák, meg az iskolai cuccok miatt… de ez egy ház!

– Jobban végig kellene gondolnod, hogy a segítségnyújtás mely fajtáit fogadod el tőlem szívesen, és melyiket nem – fordult felé a férfi, és hangja egészen komolyra váltott. – Minden gond nélkül elfogadtad a segítségemet, amikor beteg voltál. Akkor sem hallottalak panaszkodni, amikor félretettem a saját kutatásaimat, hogy kifejlesszek egy illegális bájitalt, amire ki tudja, lesz-e egyáltalán szükséged. Nem vitatkoztunk, amikor minden követ megmozgatva igyekeztem elérni, hogy ne kelljen versenyezned a Tusán, mint ahogy akkor sem, amikor feladtam a szabad estéimet, hogy varázsigékre tanítsalak, vagy az okklumenciát gyakoroltassam veled.

– Fogalmam sincs, hogyan fizethetném vissza mindezt… – motyogta döbbenten Harry.

– Nem akarom, hogy bármit is visszafizess! Csak arra akartam rámutatni, hogy ezek a dolgok sokkal jelentősebbek voltak, mint venni egy másik házat.

Harry értette, mire akar kilyukadni a férfi, de akkor sem hagyhatta ennyiben a dolgot. Képtelen volt rá. Piton nem értette a lényeget.

– Nem akarom, hogy ennyi pénzt vesztegessen rám. Dursleyék sosem hagyták, hogy akár egy pillanatra is elfelejtsem, mennyibe került nekik, hogy fel kellett nevelniük engem; nem akarok a maga nyakán is csak egy nagy nyűg lenni. Tudok fizetni a saját ellátásomért.

– Nem. Azok a muglik teljesen elferdítették a józan ítélőképességedet. Szerinted jobban szerettek volna téged, ha kompenzálják őket, amiért be kellett fogadniuk?

– Nem – vallotta be halkan. – De a pénznek azért örültek volna.

– Te az én felelősségem vagy. Majd fizethetsz magad után, ha elmúltál tizenhét, és elvégezted az iskolát. Én döntöttem úgy, hogy elhozlak Dursleyéktől, és megígértem, hogy többé nem kell hozzájuk visszamenned. Továbbá a saját döntésem volt, hogy hosszú távon a gondviselőd leszek, holott már akkor tudtam, hogy ez anyagi terhekkel is együtt jár.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy azt hiszi, fizetnie kell nekem mindent, és nagyon hálás vagyok, amiért hajlandó rá. De én nem akarom, hogy megtegye. Ez a maga pénze.

– Kezdem azt hinni, szántszándékkal játszod az ostobát. Jólesik, ha azt látom, mindened megvan, ami kell. Nem esik jól, hogy újra meg újra ugyanarról vitatkozunk.

– Már így is eleget tett értem, ez már több a soknál.

– Nem szívességet teszek neked, te idegesítő, ostoba mamlasz! Nem akarom, hogy visszakerülj a rokonaidhoz. Azt akarom, hogy itt élj velem, akarok neked új dolgokat venni, ha szükséged van rájuk, és akarom, hogy kipakolj végre a ládádból, és megpróbáld legalább egy kicsit otthon érezni itt magad. Még átkozott karácsonyi ajándékot is vettem neked. Nem ajánlom, hogy annak az árát is vissza próbáld téríteni!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Az ajtó nyitva volt, Perselus mégis koppantott rajta kettőt, mielőtt belépett volna.

– Nem igazán így képzeltem az érkezésedet az új házba.

– Én meg nem akartam veszekedést kezdeményezni – vont vállat Harry, miközben berugdosta üres ládáját az ágy alá.

– Előre tudtam, hogy kellemetlenül fogod érezni magad a ház miatt – vallotta be. – De azért körbevezetlek rajta, ha nem bánod.

Nem sok néznivaló maradt; ott volt még a konyha, az ő saját szobája, meg a fürdőszoba, minden ugyanazon a szinten. Nem volt túl izgalmas hely, Perselus mégis boldogan vette meg, amikor felajánlották neki, hiszen hatalmas megkönnyebbülést jelentett, hogy az elkövetkezendő pár évben nem a Fonó soron kell tengődnie. Egyetlen porcikája sem vágyott vissza a régi házba, bár azt rögtön látta, hogy Harry valamiért nagyon kötődik ahhoz a helyhez.

– Nincs bájitallabor – észrevételezte Harry, és úgy nézett körül, mintha keresné a nem létező bejáratot.

Perselus vállat vont. Ez volt az utolsó dolog, amiért jelenleg aggódott.

– Arra gondoltam, csinálok egy pincét. Kellene hozzá néhány bűbáj, de nem hiszem, hogy túl nagy erőfeszítésbe kerülne.

Harry bólintott, Perselusnak viszont volt egy olyan érzése, hogy csak fél füllel hallgatja, amit mond. Néhány csendes perc után gyanúja beigazolódott, a fiú ugyanis kitört.

– Uram? – Itt nagy levegőt vett, mintha nekidurálná magát a feladatnak. – Ron és Hermione tudják, hogy nem Dursleyéknél vagyok. A többi griffendéles rájött, hogy egy csapat mardekáros tervez valamit ellenem, amikor leszállok a vonatról, ezért elhatározták, hogy segítenek nekem. Na mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy ahhoz, hogy diszkréten használhassam a zsupszkulcsot, szükségem volt a segítségükre, ők pedig maguktól rájöttek, hogy nem a rokonaimhoz megyek vele. Tudják, hogy titkolok valamit, és azon sem lepődnék meg, ha Hermione előbb-utóbb rájönne az igazság egy részére. – Mondandóját befejezve bocsánatkérő hallgatásba burkolózott, és a világért sem nézett volna gondviselője szemébe, mint aki arra számít, mindjárt alaposan lehordják, amiért nem volt óvatosabb.

– Van még valami? – kérdezte Perselus, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy tökéletesen nyugodt legyen a hangja.

– Nem, nem hinném. Ők azt hiszik, maga szórta ki Malfoyra az Imperiust, és maga tette a nevem a Tűz Serlegébe.

Jellemző. Minden kreativitást nélkülöző, tökéletesen kiszámítható következtetés. Még szerencse, hogy a gyanakvásuk ezúttal a segítségére lesz, és nem fordítva; biztos egy pillanatra sem fordulna meg a fejükben, hogy Harry azzal az emberrel él együtt, akit a legtöbben a fiú feltételezett merénylőjének tartanak.

– Merlinre – morogta. – Tekintsd magad nagyon szerencsésnek, hogy a barátaid ugyanolyan ostobák, mint az aurorok, akiket a Minisztérium a nyakunkra küldött. És eszedbe se jusson még többet elkotyogni nekik!

– Tudod, tudom, nem mondok semmit – felelte Harry, de még mindig úgy állt előtte, mint a cövek. Szemlátomást sokkal nagyobb fejmosásra számított tőle.

Hát ez a karácsonyi szünet pazarul kezdődik – gondolta savanyúan Harry. Élt a gyanúperrel, hogy Piton inkább töltené Malfoyjal az ünnepeket, mint épp vele.

– Egyél valamit – nyomott a kezébe a férfi egy üres tányért.

– Mi történt a szigorú szabállyal, hogy csak az asztalnál lehet étkezni?

– Első hazatérésed örömére enyhítettem rajta.

– Köszönöm – vigyorodott el. Megérintette Piton igyekezete, hogy kedves legyen hozzá, főleg annak fényében, hogy a bájitalmesternek mostanában folyton rosszkedve volt valamiért.

– Tessék – lebegtetett hozzá egy dobozt a férfi, ami egy zuttyanással a lábára pottyant.

– Mi ez? – hajolt fölé kíváncsian.

– Dekoráció. Úgy hallottam, szereted a karácsonyt. Tombold ki magad.


	34. Chapter 34

**Harmincnegyedik fejezet**

– Egy csomó zöld és ezüst dekoráció maradt – jelentette ki Harry, hatalmas, elégedett vigyorral ácsorogva a szoba közepén, s lábfejével a bájitalmester felé pöccintve a díszekkel tele dobozt.

– Ezeknek már nem maradt hely? – kérdezte közömbösséget tettetve Perselus.

– Maga szerint eltúloztam?

Perselus vállat vont. Igazából ezt az egész angyalhaj-, és flitter-mizériát feleslegesnek tartotta, viszont nem akarta megadni Harrynek az elégtételt, hogy hagyja magát cukkolni érte, főleg, mivel a fiú szemtelen vigyorából nyilvánvaló volt, hogy erre játszik.

– Na jó, ha tényleg nincs ellenvetése, akkor így hagyom, ahogy van…

Megint nem válaszolt, inkább eltüntette a feleslegessé vált, megmaradt dekorációt, és a szobába lebegtette a kijavításra váró dolgozatokat, amiktől minél hamarabb meg akart szabadulni.

– Tényleg nem akar mondani semmit? – erősködött Harry egy percnyi némaság után.

– Nem, nem akarok. Bár látom, hogy te heves panaszkodásra számítottál. – A kedvenc vörös tintájával teli üveg jóleső koppanással landolt az asztalon, amit az egyik legtartósabb pennájának finom zörgése követett.

– Gondoltam, megérdemli a büntetést az újévi báli fiaskó után – jelentette ki Harry. Elégedettnek tűnt, hogy a vörös-arany dekoriáció legalábbis idegesíti gondviselőjét.

– A levont pontokra gondolsz? – kérdezte csak úgy mellékesen Perselus, miközben maga elé húzta az első lapot az elrettentően magas dolgozat-kupacból. Rögtön látta, hogy az illető írását legfeljebb bűbájjal tudja majd kibetűzni… nyilván mugliszületésű elsőéves munkájával áll szemben… szerencsétlen még a pennát sem tudja rendesen használni.

– Igazából a dísztaláromra gondoltam, a pontlevonás csak hab volt a tortán – dobta le magát Harry vele szemben az egyik székre.

– Egy házimanót küldtél a nyakamra, hogy kémkedjen utánam – mondta, egy dühös pillantás erejéig felnézve a javításból. – Ha ezt múlt évben csinálod, súlyosabb árat fizettél volna néhány elveszített házpontnál.

– Nem arra kértem, hogy kémkedjen maga után…

– Ezt én is tudom, de _gondolkozz már_, Harry, mielőtt cselekszel. Nem voltam egyedül a körletemben, hiszen Draco ott lakott nálam, amivel te is tökéletesen tisztában voltál.

– Jól van, na! – védekezett a fiú durcás képpel. – Hülyeség volt a részemről, de azt hittem, letartóztatták! Mindenki arról beszélt, hogy bilincsben hurcolták el az aurorok.

– Az, hogy jó szándékból teszel valamit, nem teszi elfogadhatóvá az ostoba hibákat – vágott vissza ingerülten, s mérgében olyan vadul hadonászott a pennával, hogy a piros tinta mindenfelé telepöttyözte az asztalt. – Akárhányszor valami ehhez hasonló marhaságot csinálsz, a mostani életkörülményeidet teszed kockára. Ha tényleg annyira szeretnél velem maradni, és nem visszabútorozni Dursleyékhez, akkor azt ajánlom, _használd az eszed_! – szótagolta nagyobb nyomatékosítás céljából.

Harry pár másodpercig dühösen összeszorított szájjal nézett vissza rá, mint aki csak nagy erőfeszítések árán képes magában tartani a véleményét. Ez a visszafogottság nem tartott sokáig; mire Perselus néhány velős megjegyzést biggyesztett egy olyan dolgozatra, melynek tulajdonosa csúnyán elpocsékolt egy tökéletes ív pergament, Harry is eldöntötte, hogy nem fogja annyiban hagyni a dolgot.

– Ha Malfoy nem lett volna ott, akkor ez az egész nem lenne olyan nagy ügy. Egyszerűen tudnom kellett, hogy tényleg letartóztatták-e, vagy sem.

– Az igazgató tájékoztatott volna, ha bármi történik velem. Ez nem Dracóról, hanem a kellő diszkrécióról szól.

– Tudtam, hogy Dobby így is, úgy is jelentést tett volna magának, én csak simán megkértem, hogy ha már ott van, nézze meg, jól van-e. Nem gondoltam, hogy megharagszik érte.

– Ha kitudódik, hogy velem élsz, el fognak vinni innen – jelentette ki komolyan Perselus, s magában hozzátette, hogy ebben az esetben nyilván ő sem lóghatna meg a igazságszérummal történő kihallgatás elől. A tinédzser arckifejezéséből jól látszott, hogy ez a megjegyzés elevenébe talált, így aztán nem is forszírozta tovább a dolgot, hanem visszatért a dolgozatjavításhoz.

– Akkor szükségünk lesz egy diszkrét módszerre, hogy kommunikálhassunk egymással – jelentette ki Harry pár pillanat múlva. – Egyébként is, mit akartak magától az aurorok?

– Az nem rád tartozik – hárította el a kérdést, mivel nem szívesen fedte volna fel a fiú előtt, hogy talán még jelenleg is ő a fő gyanúsított. Úgy volt vele, hogy Harrynek épp elég baja van enélkül a galiba nélkül is.

– De igen, rám is…

– Ne feleselj velem! – emelte meg enyhén a hangját, amivel saját magát lepte meg leginkább; nem is gondolta, hogy ilyen közel áll a kiboruláshoz. – Úgy tudom, van egy esszé, amit ideje lenne elkészítened.

– Akkor tényleg nem fogja elmondani, mit beszéltek az aurorokkal? – makacskodott tovább Harry, figyelmen kívül hagyva Perselus előbbi utasítását.

– Nem fogom ismételgetni magam! – csattant fel.

– Fordított helyzetben maga mindenről tudni akarna.

– Meglehet, de te csak tizennégy éves vagy, és nem szükséges mindenbe beleütnöd az orrodat. Foglalkozz inkább a negyedévben kötelező bűbájokkal – javasolta, belebegtetve a szobába a szükséges könyveket, melyek hatalmas puffanással landoltak az asztal közepén. Harry nagyot ugrott ijedtében.

– Tudom, hogy magát gyanúsítják, nem vagyok hülye! Korábban már amúgy is célozgatott erre, úgyhogy kitaláltam.

– Akkor minek vitatkozunk róla feleslegesen?

– Mert valami fontos történik, de maga nem hajlandó beszámolni nekem róla – morogta frusztráltan, durcáskodva Harry, rá sem nézve az asztalon heverő kusza könyvkupacra.

– Pont annyit tudsz, amennyit kell. Dobd végre a témát és ne mérgesíts! – parancsolta, de amikor látta, hogy Harry morcosan szólásra nyitná a száját, végleg elveszítette a fejét. – Próbára teszed a szerencsédet, kölyök! Az én türelmemnek is van határa! – kiabálta, de aztán rögtön mély levegőt vett. Tudta, hogy a düh és kimerültség lassan eluralkodik rajta, ha így folytatja. – Kivételes elnézést mutattam feléd, pedig a legszigorúbb utasításaim ellenére elárultad a barátaidnak, hogy már nem a rokonaidnál élsz. Jobb, ha tudod: nem fogok mindig ilyen toleránsan eljárni, ha megint ellenszegülsz nekem.

– Azért kellett a segítségük, mert a _maga _mardekárosai nekem akartak támadni. Muszáj volt elmondanom nekik! – feleselt vissza Harry, a korábban mutatott bűntudatnak és sajnálatnak immár a legkisebb jele nélkül.

– Kifelé! – dörrent rá. – Menj! Belefáradtam ebbe a vitába.

Harry láthatóan meglepődött, hogy ilyen durván elbocsátották, de nem szólt semmit, csak vetett egy utolsó, megvető pillantást a Piton által számára odalebegtetett könyvkupacra, sarkon fordult, mérgesen a szobájába trappolt, és bevágta maga után az ajtót.

Perselus körül lassan elmélyült a csend. Hosszú lábait sóhajtva maga elé nyújtotta, hogy kényelmesebben üljön a rozoga széken, és belemerült a gondolataiba.

Tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad ennyire átlátszónak lennie, hiszen az előbb a fiú is könnyedén kitalálta, hogy rejteget valamit előle. Igazság szerint az egyedüli dolog, amit valóban titkolni próbált, az a saját nyugtalansága volt. Rémültnek érezte magát, pedig ilyesmi utoljára talán tíz éve történt meg vele utoljára. Hamisítatlan, valódi félelmet érzett, ami szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott, mert folyamatosan marta, tépte belülről. Tisztában volt vele, hogy könnyedén bebizonyíthatná az ártatlanságát, csak épp akkor minden kiderülne, és a fiút biztosan azonnal elvinnék tőle. Ha pedig ez megtörténne, akkor Harrynek nem lenne senkije. Nem lennének edzések, nem lenne okklumencia, nem lenne bájital, és nem lenne ott neki egy felelősségteljes gondviselő védelme sem… Ha őt az aurorok esetleg bűnösnek találnák, akkor nem a fiút szakítanák el tőle, hanem éppen fordítva: Harryt fosztanák meg a szükséges védelemtől, amit jelenleg ő, Piton biztosít a számára. Sokkal rosszabb helyzetbe kerülne, mint eddig volt, ráadásul Perselus is megszegné az adott szavát; a gyereket minden kétséget kizáróan azonnal visszaküldenék a rokonaihoz.

Elhatározta, hogy nem fogja megosztani Harryvel, mennyire bizonytalan helyzetben vannak éppen. Kizárt, hogy ilyen nehéz súllyal gyarapítsa a tinédzser vállát amúgy is nyomasztó, hatalmas terhet.

Az idegeinek persze egyáltalán nem tett jót, hogy Harry már a téli vakáció kezdetén ennyire makacsnak és követelőzőnek mutatkozott. Az elkövetkezendő két hétben nemcsak arra készült, hogy folytassa a tinédzserrel az okklumencia órákat, segítsen neki felzárkózni az iskolai anyagban és kitalálja, ki akarta őt eltenni láb alól, de azt is szentül elhatározta, hogy jól fogják érezni magukat, és valahogy eléri, hogy Harry otthonának érezze ezt a rozoga házat.

– _Hát utóbbi aligha fog sikerülni, ha így folytatjuk _– gondolta, mereven fixírozva a fiú csukott ajtaját. A körülötte felaggatott piros-arany dekoráció szinte hívogatta, hogy töltse ki rajta a mérgét, és meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy a rettenetes díszek lángba borítása feloldaná kissé a frusztrációját. Viszont azt is tudta, hogy másnap reggelre megbánná a dolgot. Elég nevetségesen festene, ha hirtelen azzal állna oda Harry elé, hogy újra fel kell díszítenie a házat, meg gondviselője gyerekes dühöngésében hamuvá égette az egész dekorációt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harrynek hiányzott a Fonó sori ház, pedig azt még ő is elismerte, hogy annál lepusztultabb, sivárabb helyet keveset látott életében. Mégis… az a ház Piton háza volt, és volt valami furán jóleső, megnyugtató a gondolatban, hogy visszamehet oda a téli szünetre. A férfin persze látta, mennyire utálja azt a helyet, és el kellett ismernie, hogy gondviselője érdekeit szem előtt tartva a költözés egyáltalán nem volt rossz ötlet; könnyedén el tudta képzelni, milyen borzalmas lenne, ha valaki mondjuk, őt kényszerítené vissza a Privet Drive-ra, azok után, hogy azt hitte, soha többé nem kell visszatérnie oda.

Ha Piton élvezte is a környezetváltozást, hát remekül leplezte, az biztos. Reggel Harry roppant óvatoskodva viselkedett a közelében; előző nap igen meglepődött, hogy a vitájuk után Perselus nem törte rá az ajtót, hogy hozzávágja a konyhában hagyott könyveket, vagy legalábbis megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy védence nekiállt a tanulásnak. Amikor másnap Harry a konyhába lépett, ugyanolyan zordnak látta Pitont, mint általában mindig. A férfinak az is beletelt vagy egy percbe, hogy egyáltalán észrevegye a jelenlétét, mivel éppen egy félig kitekert pergamantekercset böngészett, ami a jelek szerint minden figyelmét lekötötte.

Amikor Harry megkísérelt egy tálka gabonapehellyel kereket oldani, arra azért felkapta a fejét, de ahelyett, hogy a korábbi veszekedést hozta volna szóba, kurta utasításokat dörmögve közölte vele, hogy készüljön, mert vásárolni mennek a mugli világba. Harrynek csak ekkor esett le, hogy ha szemfülesebb, akkor már Piton mugli viseletét látva menekülőre foghatta volna, ugyanis egyáltalán nem volt mindennapos, hogy a tanár ilyen ruhákban parádézzon odahaza. A gyűlölt öltözet valamelyest talán undok hangulatát is megmagyarázta, így amikor Harry reménykedő felvetése után – hogy inkább felejtsék el a vásárlást, és maradjanak idehaza – a bájitalmester szája vékony kis vonallá préselődött, a fiú jobbnak látta, ha inkább csendben marad, és engedelmeskedik. A jelek szerint Pitont most világon senki nem tántoríthatta el attól, hogy még több pénzt költsön olyan holmikra, amikre Harrynek – legalábbis a saját elgondolása szerint –, egyáltalán nem volt szüksége. Talán a férfi így próbálja demonstrálni, mi egy igazi gondviselő dolga? Vagy ezzel akar végleg rácáfolni az ő korábbi megjegyzésére, miszerint nincs elég felesleges pénze, amit rá pazaroljon? Esetleg ilyen fura, kifacsart módon akar bosszút állni, amiért Harry felajánlotta, hogy maga fizet a saját ruháiért? Nos, Pitonnál az ember sohasem tudhatta.

– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy erre fogjuk pocsékolni az egész napot. Nem hagyom, hogy megint órákig vacakolj, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal – figyelmeztette a férfi, ide-oda masírozva a kis helyiségben. Az idáig olvasott pergament a mosogató mellett a pultra dobta, Harry szemét pedig önkéntelenül magához vonzotta a kis papírdarab, ahogy egy halk csattanással magától összepöndörödött. Végül pislogva elfordította róla a pillantását, s inkább gondviselőjét vette szemügyre, aki épp a reggeli maradványainak eltakarításán fáradozott, s meglehetősen zajos csörrenésekkel lebegtette a konyhaszekrénybe a tiszta edényeket.

– Nem akarok sokáig válogatni – mondta, kanalával jelentőségteljesen Piton felé bökve. – A múltkor sem voltam olyan elviselhetetlen, elvégre hagytam, hogy mindenfélét vegyen nekem, pedig akkor még eléggé gyűlöltem. Már bocsánat – tette hozzá csak úgy mellesleg, nehogy tovább hergelje amúgy is paprikás hangulatban lévő gondviselőjét. Később még szerette volna tovább puhítani, hogy megpróbáljon információkat kicsikarni belőle, s ehhez mindenképpen kellemes légkört akart teremteni. Erről hirtelen eszébe jutott a mosogatónál heverő kis pergamen, s elgondolkozott, vajon mi lehet benne olyan fontos, ami ennyire elvonta az imént a férfi figyelmét.

– Semmi gond, én ugyanúgy ki nem állhattalak téged. Arra céloztam, hogy nem akarok semmiféle ostoba ellenkezést hallani tőled a mai napon – jelentette ki Perselus, maga előtt keresztbe tett karral, fenyegetően tornyosulva a fiú fölé. – Veszek neked ruhákat, karácsonyi dekorációt, és bármit, amire szükséged van, hogy otthonosabbá tedd a szobádat, méghozzá ha akarod, ha nem.

– Maga aztán tudja, hogyan kell kedvet csinálni a vásárláshoz; alig várom, hogy elinduljunk végre – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan Harry, mert rájött, hogy valószínűleg Piton az egyetlen az egész világon, aki ilyen fenyegető határozottsággal áll neki néhány karácsonyfadísz beszerzésének. – Egyébként hová is megyünk? Mert gondolom, Londonba biztosan nem.

– Aligha számít, tekintve, hogy az összes mugli bolt nagyjából ugyanúgy néz ki – vicsorogta a férfi.

Harryt hihetetlen módon idegesítette, hogy a másik ennyire nem akar neki elárulni semmit, s igen csábító volt a gondolat, hogy megmakacsolja magát, és ellenálljon, amikor a tanár odahívta magához, hogy fedőbűbájjal átalakítsa a kinézetét. Végül meggondolta magát, és megadóan végignézte, ahogy Piton meglehetős nehézséggel kihúzta a legkevésbé sem praktikus mugli inge ujjából a pálcáját, majd egy mostanra már ismerőssé vált mozdulattal meglengette előtte. Finom bizsergés jelezte, hogy a bűbáj működésbe lépett.

– Semmi makacskodás, világos?

– Értettem, Perselus – felelte engedelmesen, de elharapott egy vidám mosolyt, Pitonnak az ingujjába akadt pálcájával való viaskodását látva. Határozottan az volt a véleménye, hogy a bájitalmester lebecsüli, és nem bízik benne eléggé; az, hogy a beígért fél napos shoppingoláshoz még jó képet is kell vágnia, egy dolog… viszont továbbra sem bírt napirendre térni afölött, hogy Piton vett egy házat – egy _házat_! –, csakis miatta, ráadásul úgy tett, mintha ez egyáltalán nem lenne nagy dolog.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry keményen markolta Piton karját a hazahoppanálás közben; hiába volt gyors és kényelmes, továbbra is utálta az utazásnak ezt a módját. A férfi kárörvendő vigyorát figyelmen kívül hagyva, nagy nehezen visszanyerte egyensúlyát, majd a landolás során fűre szóródott csomagok után nyúlt.

– Szerintem Dobby nem ment sehová. Ron épp akkor találta meg, amikor maga vagy egymillió pontot levont a Griffendéltől – folytatta a korábban megkezdett párbeszédet, amikor már biztos volt benne, nem fogja elhányni magát a hoppanálás megrázkódtatásai után. Attól tartott, Piton csak újabb indokot keres, amiért leszúrhatja, csak mert megpróbálta a bál napján elhagyni a nagyterem menedékét.

– Épp az a lényeg, hogy feltűnés nélkül, de mindig a nyomodban legyen; nem sokat érne, ha folyton ott ólálkodna körülötted, mindenki szeme láttára.

– Igen, tudom, de Mordon szavaiból tisztára úgy vettem le, hogy eltűnt, vagy ilyesmi, és rögtön aggódni kezdtem. Arra gondoltam, ha ott helyben magamhoz hívom, de nem jelenik meg, akkor mindenki tudni fogja, hogy eltűnt, és…

– Mordon? Mit mondott neked Mordon? – torpant meg Piton a félig kitárt bejárati ajtóban.

– Micsoda?

– Mit mondott neked? – ismételte meg a kérdést.

– Már nem is tudom – vont vállat, becsusszanva a férfi mellett a házba. – Valami olyasmit, hogy jobb lenne, ha szemmel tartanám a manót, és amikor körülnéztem, hogy hol van Dobby, és rájöttem, hogy nincs sehol, azonnal aggódni kezdtem. Persze valószínűleg Dobby nem ment sehová, és Mordon csak emlékeztetni akart arra a „lankadatlan éberség" mániájára, amit folyton mindenkinek szajkóz – magyarázta, de amikor hátrapillantott, meglepve elhallgatott. Piton még mindig a félig nyitott ajtóban állt, és meredten bámult. – Uram, jól érzi magát?

– Egyszerűen fel nem foghatom, mi van veled! – tajtékzott Perselus, hatalmas dörrenéssel bevágva maga után az ajtót. Hirtelen rosszkedve igencsak meglepő volt, ugyanis ahhoz képest, hogy saját bevallása szerint gyűlölte a vásárlásnak minden formáját, meglehetősen vidám volt egész nap. Persze Harry majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy csak azért vágott jó képet a dologhoz, mert élvezte az ő cukkolását, vagy simán jól esett neki, hogy a szokásos boltosok helyett most újakat kergethet az őrületbe.

– Nem tudom, mire gondol, de bármi is az, nyilván rossz dolog, ha ennyire felkapta rajta a vizet.

– Dühös vagyok, mert csak most, _csak ennyi idő után_ jutottál el addig, hogy megemlítsd, amiatt akartad elhagyni a báltermet, mert Mordon mondott neked valamit. Mi az ördög ütött beléd, hogy idáig visszatartottad ezt az információt?! – üvöltötte szinte megszállott dühvel. Látszott rajta, hogy csak egy hajszál választja el a teljes kiborulástól.

– Nem tartottam vissza semmit. Maga volt az, aki elvonta a figyelmemet azzal a mínusz hetven ponttal, amit igazságtalanul levont. Ahelyett, hogy rögtön büntetett, akár meg is kérdezhette volna, miért akartunk kimenni onnan.

– Remélem, nem leszel olyan pofátlan, hogy rám hárítsd a felelősséget, amiért abszolút életbevágó információt hallgattál el előlem. Te is átkozottul jól tudod, mennyire fontos kiderítenem, ki próbált megölni téged! – pattogott tovább a bájitalmester, türelmetlenül kiszakítva a tele szatyrokat a fiú kezéből.

– Nem hallgattam el…

– _Ülj le! _– vágta el Piton az ellenkezésnek még a lehetőségét is, de olyan erővel rántotta kijjebb az asztal mellé tolt egyik széket, hogy az rögtön az oldalára borult. Harry elcsodálkozott, hogy az egész tákolmány egyben maradt, amikor a bájitalmester egy dühös csattanással talpra állította. – Írj le mindent, ami aznap este lezajlott, méghozzá _pontosan _úgy, ahogyan történt. Aztán jöhet az, hogy feleleveníted az összes párbeszédet, amit azzal az őrülttel valaha folytattál, különös tekintettel az incidensre, amikor főbenjáró átkot szórt gyakorlás címén az osztályodra.

Harry alig hallható sóhajjal és roppant óvatosan a székre ereszkedett; nem volt biztos benne, hogy az ülőalkalmatosság a Pitontól elszenvedett tortúra után is megtartja a súlyát. Ellenkezni nem mert, mert ismerte már gondviselőjét annyira, hogy tudja, amikor ilyen hangulatban van, nem érdemes vesződni vele. Még a jobb napjain is csak nagyon ritkán tudott érvelni vele a maga igaza mellett, nemhogy most, amikor bármelyik pillanatban kirobbanhatott belőle a visszafojtott düh. Abból, ahogyan a Harryvel szembeni egyik szék háttámláját markolta elfehéredett ujjakkal, jól látszott, hogy nem érdemes packázni vele.

– Miért akarja, hogy leírjam? – kérdezte Harry, mikor már épp arra készült, hogy a pergamenhez illessze pennája hegyét. – Ugye nem próbálja őt kirúgatni?

Piton erre olyan sötét pillantást vetett rá, hogy az még Harrynek is sok volt, pedig jó három és fél éve volt rá, hogy megtanulja elviselni a fekete szempár intenzív tekintetét. Sietve lesütötte hát a szemét, és hangos pennasercegéssel elkezdte papírra vetni az újévi bál estéjének történéseit.

– Miért utálja őt ennyire? Csak azért, mert egykor auror volt? – kérdezte halkan, de ezúttal meg sem próbált felpillantani, amikor megtörte a csendet.

– Ez egy meglehetősen primitív feltételezés.

– Akkor miért? – faggatózott tovább, miközben tovább törte a fejét, hogy visszaemlékezzen Mordon elhangzott szavaira.

– Számos oka van, de egyik sem olyan, amit szándékoznék veled is megbeszélni.

Harry ezen úgy megsértődött, hogy legszívesebben azonnal elhajította volna a tollat. Kissé túl sok dolog volt mostanában, amit Piton _nem szándékozott _az orrára kötni.

– A maga számára igen kényelmes megoldás lenne, ha az lenne a fő gyanúsított, akit a legjobban utál, de engem irracionálisnak nevez, amikor felvetem, hogy esetleg az az igazi tettes, aki _konkrétan _megtámadott – morogta az orra alatt, miközben cikornyás betűkkel, részletgazdagon leírta a hetven pont elveszítésének minden pillanatát, kiemelve azt is, hogy a bájitalmester meg sem próbált rákérdezni a fiúk távozásának okára.

– A te biztonságod volt és mindig az lesz a legfontosabb a számomra. Ne merészeld ezt kétségbe vonni – mordult fel a férfi, de olyan megbántott arccal, hogy Harry azon nyomban visszaszívta volna meggondolatlan szavait, ha teheti. Vadul dobogó szívvel, és mély bűntudattal körmölt tovább.

Eddig folyton azon járt az agya, hogy mennyi mindent kellett mostanában elviselnie, de hirtelen megértette, hogy az ő kínlódása semmi ahhoz a hihetetlen erőfeszítéshez képest, amit Piton vitt végbe az iskolaév eddigi részében; a „több dolgot csinálni egyszerre" fogalmát valami egészen új szintre emelte. Ennek fényében talán nem is volt annyira meglepő a mostani viselkedése, bár ez a hirtelen dühroham a nagy semmiért, még részéről is kissé túlságosan drámainak tűnt.

– _Sebaj, legalább amíg a szünet tart, és itthon vagyok vele, nem kell annyit aggodalmaskodnia _– gondolta Harry. Nem értette, hogy a férfi miért nem képes legalább ilyenkor lazítani, hiszen aligha túl valószínű, hogy Harry titokzatos támadója egyszer csak beront ide az ünnepek alatt. Nem, kizárt, hogy csak ennyiről lenne szó, tuti, hogy történt még valami, valami igen komoly dolog, különben Piton nem lenne ennyire kiborulva miatta.

Másrészről persze lehet, hogy csak az arrogancia beszél belőle, amikor azt feltételezi, hogy Piton rossz hangulatának feltétlenül hozzá, Harryhez van köze. Igen, nyilván rengeteg macerával járt a bájitalmesternek, hogy végig az ő feltétezett támadóját kereste, miután a próbák miatt már nem kellett aggódnia, de ki ő a férfi számára tulajdonképpen? Nem túl nagy önteltség azt gondolni, hogy Piton _csakis _miatta ilyen aggodalmas manapság? Ráadásul meglehet, hogy nem is aggodalom, amit lát rajta, hanem a másik szimplán ideges rá, amiért visszatartott szerinte életbevágó információkat.

– Írj tovább, Potter! – csattant fel a tanár hangja, erőszakosan kirántva Harryt a tűnődéséből azzal, hogy az asztalra csapva felborította a tintásüveget. Ő sietve elhúzódott a férfitól, meg a felé terjedő tintapacától. Nem mintha Piton megfélemlítette volna… már nem ijedt meg tőle, amikor ilyen volt, nem igazán… de azért a biztonság kedvéért megtartotta a kellő távolságot. Ha játszadozott is idáig a makacs engedetlenség gondolatával, most teljesen felhagyott vele; mindenki tudta, hogy egy ennyire feldúlt Pitonnal kukoricázni egyáltalán nem tanácsos dolog.

Bár a kérdés, hogy nem lenne-e egyszerűbb simán csak merengőt használni az emlékek felelevenítéséhez, már régóta ott égett a tudatában, nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy épp most kezdjen el erről faggatózni, annál is inkább, mivel a férfi nyilván még mérgében sem felejtkezett volna meg erről az opcióról, ha tényleg alkalmazni szerette volna. Miközben épp annak az estének az eseményeit fogalmazta meg, amikor Mordonnal a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt találkozott, valami váratlanul megjelent a perifériás látószögében, ő meg azonnal összerezzent ijedtében. Rögtön el is pirult, hogy feleslegesen rémüldözik, gondviselője ugyanis mindössze elhelyezett mellé az asztalra egy merengőt, aztán szándékosan hátrébb lépett tőle, mintha közeli jelenlétével nem akarná még jobban megrémíteni.

Mikor úgy gondolta, mindent leírt, ami Piton szerint tényleg fontos lehet, az asztal túloldala felé csúsztatta a lapot, s csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a bájitalmester időközben elhagyta a szobát. Néhány perc múlva Harry korábban elkobozott gyakorló cikeszével a kezében tért vissza. Ennek láttán, a fiú agyán egy pillanatra átcikázott a kellemetlen gondolat, hogy a férfi valami szadista bosszúvágytól hajtva a szeme előtt akarja darabokra törni az ajándékot, de szerencsére rögtön belátta, hogy szó sincs erről, Piton ugyanis felé nyújtotta a kis labdát, majd lágyan a homlokához érintette a pálcáját, és megvárta, hogy beleegyezően bólintson. Fura volt belegondolni, hogy az okklumencia óráktól eltérően – amikor épp az volt a feladat, hogy megtartsa magának a gondolatait –, most békésen tűri, hogy a másik csak úgy kihúzza őket az elméjéből, és bármikor beléjük nézzen.

Amikor az utolsó fényes gondolatszál is megállapodott a merengő alján, Harry hátrébb lépett egyet, aztán Pitonnal együtt csendben figyelte a lágyan fodrozódó szubsztanciát a kőtálban. Úgy döntött, mindenképpen megvárja, hogy a férfi szólaljon meg először, hátha megint ordibálni akar; Mordon látszólag sokkal érzékenyebb téma volt a számára, mint azt Harry eredetileg gondolta.

– Eszembe jutott, hogy ez épp eleget volt nálam – szólalt meg végül lágy hangon Piton, mintha jóvá akarná tenni korábbi hevességét, és a Harry ujjai között vergődő, szárnyait verdeső aranylabdára nézett. – Elég tágas a hely a ház körül, hogy repülhess. Érezni fogod a védőbűbájok hatáskörét, semmiképp ne menj túl rajtuk.

Harry meg sem várta a mondat végét, már indult is a seprűjéért. Miután magára öltötte egyik új pulóverét, szinte megkönnyebbülten csukta be maga után a bejárati ajtót. Rettenetesen hideg volt idekint, de úgy érezte, inkább megfagy, minthogy visszamenjen a házba. Egy melegítő bűbájjal tompította a fagy élét, s közben visszanézett új otthona felé. Eddig nem is vette észre, de a zúzmarás fű és a hideg miatt olyan volt a hely, mintha egy tipikus karácsonyi képeslapról vágták volna ki; már csak a piros sállal a nyakában várakozó rénszarvas, és a hósipkás háztető hiányzott, hogy teljes legyen a kép.

Egy régi, jól ismert karácsonyi nótát dúdolva szabadjára engedte a cikeszt, átlendítette lábát a seprű nyele fölött, és a szabadság minden cseppjét kiélvezve a magasba röppent.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meg fogja ölni, kinyírja, de nem egy szimpla Avada Kedavrát fog használni, óh, nem, nem, nem! Ismer ő elég varázslatot, melyeknek végeredményéhez képest a fél láb és az orr egy részének elvesztése szúnyogcsípésnek fognak tűnni. Illegális átkokat gyakoroltat a tanulókkal, a szabályok megszegésével arra biztatja Harryt, hogy seprűn menjen egy felbőszült sárkány elébe, na meg itt van ez az incidens is a házimanóval… na, ennek is utána fog járni, annyi szent! Hogy lehetett ennyire vak? Ez nem csak egy megveszekedett őrült, ó, dehogy! A fickó Harry megölésére játszik! Ebben teljesen, tökéletesen, minden kétséget kizáróan biztos volt, s ettől a meggyőződésétől többé képtelen volt tágítani. A fiú emlékeinek szemrevételezése csak tovább erősítette a gyanúját. Minden klappolt, még az is teljesen érthetővé vált, miért épp Dracót használta; a fickó ugyanúgy utálja a mardekáros fiút, mint amennyire Pottert gyűlöli.

Most könnyedén felkerekedhetne, hogy elmenjen a kastélyba, szembesítse tetteivel a férfit, addig átkozza, amíg bevall mindent, aztán tovább kínozza, amíg a gazember a józan esze végső maradékát is elveszti, hogy már arra se legyen képes, hogy kegyelemért könyörögjön. Roppant csábító volt a gondolat, rettenetesen csábító… Pálcáját vadul markolva fontolgatta, érdemes-e megtennie.

Ekkor az ablakon keresztül, a szeme sarkából megpillantotta Harryt, aki a seprűjén lebegett, és minden lelkesedés nélkül játszadozott a cikesszel. A Mordon megölésére vonatkozó gyilkos gondolatok azonnal elillantak a fejéből; mivel épp az a célja, hogy _ne tartóztassák le semmiért_, kénytelen lesz valami… kevésbé élvezetes, mégis hatásos módszert kitalálni az egykori auror semlegesítésére. Muszáj lesz meggyőznie Albust, hogy zárassa Mordont Azkabanba, még Harry Roxfortba való visszatérése előtt. A fiú addig be nem teszi a lábát a kastélyba, amíg az az őrült szabadlábon van.

Sietve megfogalmazott egy levelet Dumbledore-nak, hozzácsatolta Harry jegyzeteit, s bár legszívesebben személyesen kereste volna meg az igazgatót, kényszerítette magát, hogy szorítkozzon inkább a bagolypostára, s megfontolt mardekárosként, ne pedig forrófejű griffendélesként kezelje ezt az egész ügyet.

– _Túl sok griffendéles vett körül mostanában, az lehet a bajom_ – gondolta megborzongva. – _Bár bizonyos szempontokat figyelembe véve, talán többet foroghatnék a társaságukban_ – fűzte hozzá, amikor eszébe jutott Harry elkámpicsorodott arckifejezése a repülésbe való menekülés előtt. Ennyit a kellemes, békés karácsonyról szőtt terveiről. Mindent el fog rontani az átkozott ingerlékenységével.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry észrevette ugyan Pitont, aki a hátsó kijárat ajtajának támaszkodva figyelte, hogyan repül, de mivel a férfi nem szólította, és semmilyen más módon sem próbálta felhívni magára a figyelmét, nem törődött vele. Tovább repült, egyre feljebb és feljebb szállt, hogy tesztelje, milyen magasra engedik a ház köré kiszórt védőbűbájok. Amikor néhány perccel később a cikesszel a kezében földet ért, Piton kivont pálcával, vad iramban megindult felé, s közben éles hangon instruálni kezdte:

– Vedd úgy, hogy halálfaló vagyok, aki azért jött, hogy megöljön vagy elfogjon téged. Védd magad!

– Elment az esze? – mordult rá mérgesen Harry.

– Add ide a seprűdet. Annyi pénzem azért nincs, hogy meglepjelek egy új Tűzvillámmal – nyújtotta ki kezét a férfi a szuperseprű felé, s bár ez legalább tökéletesen pitonosan szarkasztikus megjegyzés volt, csak félig-meddig volt megnyugtató Harry számára. – Védd magad! – ismételte, s alig rántotta ki a seprűt a fiú kezéből, már ki is lőtt felé egy tökéletesen kivitelezett csalánártást.

Harry felszisszent egy kicsit fájdalmában, de azért ő is előkapta a pálcáját. Óvatosan hátrálni kezdett, a cikeszt azonban nem eresztette el, mert félt, hogy ha most elengedi, talán nem lesz lehetősége még aznap begyűjteni. Piton villámgyorsan mozgott, de még így is látszott, hogy visszafogja magát; tucatnyi non-verbális csalánártást küldött Harry felé, ő pedig, miután a sebtiben kiszórt védőpajzsa tökéletesen kudarcot vallott, inkább elvetődött a magas fűben, hogy valahogy kikerüljön a tűzvonalból.

– Gyenge próbálkozás, Potter – ingerelte szándékosan Piton, amikor a fiú nagy nehezen feltápászkodva ismét megbotlott a sűrű aljnövényzetben. Harry nem válaszolt, biztos volt benne ugyanis, hogy a férfi csak kihasználná a figyelmetlenségét, így inkább azon igyekezett, hogy valahogy elugráljon a felé záporozó átkok elől. Amikor ügyetlen mozdulattal felrántotta a lábát, hogy elkerüljön egy, a bokájára irányzott varázslatot, szinte rögtön eltalálta a karját egy másik, alattomosan felé repített átok, fájdalmasan megpörkölve érzékeny bőrét.

Jó néhány ehhez hasonló, apró sérülést szedett össze, mire Piton megkegyelmezett, és befejezettnek nyilvánította a rögtönzött gyakorlatot. Harry a cikeszt az oldalához szorítva, összegörnyedve kapkodott levegő után, s közben válogatott, csúnya szavakat motyogott az orra alatt a szadista, kegyetlen bájitaltan professzorokról úgy általában. Arra azért büszke volt, hogy a kemény edzés alatt egyszer sem könyörgött Pitonnak, hogy álljon meg, mert nem bírja tovább.

– A pajzsbűbájodon még van mit javítani, bár ha valaki a főbenjáró átkokkal, vagy más egyéb kreatív ártással próbálkozik, az nem fog segíteni rajtad.

– De más védekezést nem ismerek, itt meg a ház körüli bűbájok miatt még elrohanni sem tudtam.

– Akkor harcolj, és átkozz vissza. Próbáld megszerezni a pálcámat, anélkül úgysem tudok komoly kárt tenni benned.

– _Na persze, mert csak úgy elnézné nekem, ha megpróbálnám megátkozni, mi? _– fújtatott magában Harry, miközben dúlva-fúlva visszatrappolt a házba. A hidegről időközben totálisan megfeledkezett, ami nem is volt csoda, tekintve, hogy teljesen kimelegedett a fél óráig tartó fűben való hempergésben. Sőt, testének azon pontjain, ahonnan még nem múltak el a betalált átkok hatásai, kimondottan kellemetlen forróságot érzett. Pulóvere ujját felhajtva szabad szemmel is jól látta a Piton legerősebb varázslatai nyomán keletkezett vöröslő, égő foltokat.

A férfi magához intette, s miután ő is megvizsgálta a sebeit, kezébe nyomott egy tégelyre való égésekre kialakított, hűsítő krémet. Mikor pillantása a fiú karján éktelenkedő karcolásnyomokra tévedt, elgondolkodva kézbe vette Harry kezét, és tűnődve megkérdezte:

– Meg akartál tanulni néhány gyógyító varázsigét, igaz?

– Igen – figyelt fel Harry, egy pillanatra elfeledkezve még a hirtelen jött gyakorlat felett érzett idegességéről és Piton aggasztó hangulatingadozásairól is.

– A varázsige, amit megtanítok, csak vágásokra jó, zúzódásokra nem. Ha a vágás túl mély, és a bűbájt rosszul alkalmazod, csak még több fájdalmat okozol magadnak, mivel a bőr nem záródik össze rendesen, és újra meg újra felnyílik. – Ennél gyomorforgatóbb magyarázatot ugyan elképzelni sem tudott volna, Harry mégis izgatottan bólintott, mert boldog volt, hogy végre megtanulhat valami hasznosat. – Mielőtt elkezdenénk, egy valamit jegyezz meg: nem akarom azt látni, hogy az esetleges sérüléseid eltitkolására használod ezt a tudást, vagy úgy gyógyítod meg magad, hogy nekem nem szóltál róla.

– Miért?

– Mert tudni akarok róla, ha valaki bántott, mint ahogy arról is, ha véletlenül megsérülnél.

– Az ilyen sérüléseim kilencvenkilenc százaléka a kviddicspályán keletkezik. Unalmas lenne, ha mindegyikről beszámolót kéne tartanom.

– Azokat lesz, aki begyógyítsa neked, vagyis úgyis értesülök róla. Amit nem akarok, hogy megpróbálj eltitkolni előlem dolgokat, és olyan sebeket akarj begyógyítani, amikhez a te képességeid még nem elegendők. A válasz, amin töröd a fejed, az „Igen, uram."

– Igen, uram – szavalta Harry, s csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy a szemét forgassa.

Az ezután következő pár percben Piton annyiszor elismételtette vele a varázsigét és a pálcamozdulatot, hogy Harry már azt hitte, a vágásai maguktól begyógyulnak, mire a férfi engedi neki a gyakorlatban is kipróbálni a dolgot.

– Koncentrálj – figyelmeztette Piton, mikor a fiú végre a sebek felé fordította pálcája hegyét.

Harry mindent megtett, hogy erősen összpontosítson, de a feladat sokkal nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint eredetileg gondolta. Minden egyes újabb balul sikerült kísérlet után egyre idegesebb lett, koncentrálás helyett grimaszolni kezdett, a bőre pedig, ahelyett, hogy szépen összeforrott volna, mindig újra és újra szétnyílt. Minél többet hibázott, annál nagyobb kárt okozott, míg a sebek végül véresebbek voltak, mint amikor elkezdte a munkát. Piton kénytelen volt maga begyógyítani őket, amikor megelégelte védence próbálkozásait.

– Az idegeskedés nem segít a koncentrálásban – jegyezte meg.

Harry vállat vont, pedig roppant bosszús volt, hogy még pár jelentéktelen vágást sem tud rendesen beforrasztani.

– Uram, én nem hiszem, hogy Mordon professzor a tettes.

– Még szerencse, hogy ebben a kérdésben az én véleményem számít, és nem a tiéd.

– Nincs indítéka, az egésznek semmi értelme.

Piton hátradőlt a székén, s pár pillanatig figyelmesen nézte őt, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Tisztában vagy vele, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr számos követője mennyire türelmetlenül és várakozással telve várta érkezésed a varázslók világába?

– Igen, gondolom azért, hogy rögtön megpróbáljanak megölni.

– Draco Malfoy azonnal barátkozni akart, amikor megtudta, ki vagy, igaz? Szerinted miért csinálta? – Furcsa volt őt úgy hallani erről beszélni, hogy nem az éveken keresztül jellemző gúny és totális értetlenség csengett a szavaiból, amiért bárki van olyan ostoba, hogy Harryvel barátkozzon.

– Talán hogy könnyebb legyen nekik később elfogni engem, vagy tréfából, vagy… nem tudom.

– Meglehetős tréfa lenne az, mondhatom. A lényeg, hogy a híres Mr. Potter akkor még teljesen ismeretlen hatalom és jelenség volt mindenki számára. Miután megölted a Sötét Nagyurat, azonnal eltávolítottak a varázsvilágból. Mindenfelé olyan pletykák járták a halálfalók között, hogy ez a csodálatos gyermek talán még volt uruknál is erősebb és hatalmasabb lehet; nem csoda hát, hogy Draco örömmel lett volna a barátod.

– Ez nevetséges.

– Valóban az; tökéletesen átlagos vagy, nem pedig hihetetlenül hatalmas.

– Kösz, Piton – vágott vissza gúnyosan Harry. – De mi köze ennek Mordonhoz?

– Nyilván ő is hallotta ezeket a szóbeszédeket, meg a többi átkozottul veszélyes kalandod történetét is… a bölcsek köve, a baziliszkusz… – sorolta a férfi vicsorogva.

– Az mind csak szerencsén múlott – védekezett Harry.

– De Mordon nem volt ott, hogy erről maga győződjön meg – vakkantotta a bájitalmester. – Fogalma sincs, hogy a jószerencsének köszönheted az életedet. Ő csak annyit tud, hogy ellen tudsz állni az Imperius-, és az Avada Kedavra átkoknak, meg hogy az első alkalom óta még kétszer szembeszálltál a Nagyúrral, s mindkétszer élve kerültél ki onnan.

– Vagyis maga szerint Mordon azt hiszi, hogy valami hipererős sötét varázslót képeznek belőlem? – kérdezte kételkedve.

– El sem tudom képzelni, mit hisz az az ember. Paranoiás és instabil, még az is lehet, hogy semmiféle racionális indoka sincs a támadásokra. Az emlékeid alapján, és amiket idáig mondott neked, úgy vélem, ő a legvalószínűbb gyanúsított.

– De akkor miért nem ölt meg aznap éjjel, amikor összefutottam vele a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt?

– Mert akkor még mindenki azt hitte, részt veszel a Trimágus Tusán, s ha ő volt az, aki benevezett téged, akkor nyilván jó okkal tette!

Harry elgondolkozva hümmögött; félt, nehogy olyasmit ejtsen ki a száján, amitől Piton megint elveszti a fejét. Egy percnyi csendes tűnődés után végül egy biztonságosnak vélt kérdés mellett döntött:

– Mi van vacsorára?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– _Rettenetesen, átkozottul nagy hülyeség az egész_ – gondolta Perselus, bár nem volt biztos benne, vajon csak azért ez a véleménye, mert nincs hozzászokva az efféle, hugrabugosokat is megszégyenítő, nyálas gesztusokhoz, vagy esetleg, mert tényleg ostobaság volt részéről ilyesmit kiötölni. Már a saját megítélésében sem tudott megbízni igazán, hiszen amikor legutóbb azt hitte, „a legjobbat" teszi Harryvel, annyira elidegenítette őt magától, hogy a fiú majdnem visszaszaladt gyűlölt rokonaihoz. Leghőbb reményét most a mugli könyv által sugalmazott jó tanácsokba vetette, és csak bizakodhatott abban, hogy a gyereknevelésről szóló kiadvány szerzője nála sokkal, de sokkal többet tud a tinédzser lélek rejtelmeiről.

Rájött, hogy miközben aurorokat is lepipáló buzgalommal vetette bele magát a Harry támadójának kilétét felfedni hivatott nyomozásba, közben talán megfeledkezett a legfontosabbról, nevezetesen, hogy rendesen oda kell figyelnie a fiúra, és törődnie kell vele, hogy élvezetes karácsonyi vakációt tölthessenek együtt. A tegnapi nap olyan katasztrofálisan végződött, hogy bármennyire nem illett jelleméhez az ilyesféle gesztus, hajlandó volt megkockáztatni, hogy ezáltal kárpótolja valamicskét a tinédzsert az átélt megpróbáltatásokért.

– Öhhh… mi folyik itt? – nézett nagyot a szobaajtónál lábatlankodó védence Perselus ténykedésén ámuldozva, mivel a férfi épp Harry bútorait lebegtette ki a nappaliba.

– Gyere ide – parancsolta, nem akarván ilyen távolságból diskurálni vele. A szoba mostanra teljesen kiürült, csak egy vödörnyi festék, meg két mugli falfestő henger várakozott az egyik fal mellett. Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel, egy csapdákat kereső kopó gyanakvásával fürkészett körül a helyiségben, Perselus pedig, aki a fiú arcának minden rezzenését szemmel tartotta, a kétkedő tekintetet rossz jelként könyvelte el. Ő maga is bizonytalan volt, mivel nem igazán értett egyet a mugli könyvben leírtakkal ebben a kérdésben.

– Azt akarja, hogy mugli módszerrel fessem ki a szobát?

– Együtt fogjuk csinálni – javította ki Perselus, miközben gondosan feltűrte inge ujját. Csak utóbb jutott eszébe, hogy valószínűleg feleslegesen óvatoskodik, a nap végére, ha akarja, ha nem, mindenképpen úszni fog a festékben.

– De… miért? – Harry kifejezetten döbbentnek látszott.

– Az elmúlt félévben mutatott csapnivaló tanulmányi eredményeid láttán úgy gondolom, sokat profitálnál praktikus ismeretek elsajátításából.

– Amikor megvette ezeket, azt hittem, csak meg akar viccelni, vagy célozgatni próbál valamire. Az igazat megvallva, most sem vagyok meggyőzve az ellenkezőjéről, hisz' világos, hogy varázslattal pillanatok alatt meg tudná csinálni az egészet – jelentette ki kihívóan Harry, az ajtóban toporogva, és dacos ellenállásával jelezve, mennyire nem értékeli gondviselője fanyar humorát.

– Nem azért szoktam vásárolni neked, hogy bosszantsalak vele. Legalábbis nem mindig – tette hozzá, a zöld dísztalár esetét felidézve. – Egyébként is, ne vitázz velem, így csináljuk, és kész.

– De hát ma már biztos nem szárad meg. A végén még kénytelen leszek a nappaliban aludni.

– Majd varázslattal megszárítom – mordult fel Perselus türelmetlenül.

– Szóval varázslattal szárítja meg és varázslattal mozgatja a bútorokat, a festést mégis mugli módszerrel akarja megcsinálni.

– A szemtelenséged kezd idegesíteni, annál is inkább, mivel az egész délutánom rááldozom, csak hogy együtt csinálhassuk meg a szobádat – felelte Perselus jéghideg hangon. Mostanra tényleg komplett idiótának érezte magát.

– Én csak tudni szeretném, miért lett fontos hirtelen, hogy így csináljuk meg – makacskodott tovább Harry.

Perselusnak persze esze ágában sem volt bevallani, hogy miért akarta mindenáron követni ezt a bizonyos tanácsot, azt meg pláne nem, hogy honnan vette az ötletet. El sem tudta képzelni, mennyire kínosan érezné magát a fiú előtt, ha felfedné, hogy mugli könyveket olvas az adoptálásról, viszont híján volt a jó kifogásoknak, hogy miért mutat hirtelen élénk érdeklődést a beltéri dizájn kialakítása iránt.

– Ez csak egy gesztus – felelte végül merev hangon, s ha lehet, még ostobábbnak érezte magát.

– Oh – pirult el a fiú, hirtelen jött zavarában a padlót rugdalva cipője talpával. – Ha ez Dursleyék miatt van…

– Olvastam róla, hogy az ilyesmi fontos lehet – vágott közbe tárgyilagos hangon –, és annak fényében, ahogy jómagam, na meg a rokonaid bántak veled, egyetértek, hogy sokat nyerhetsz abból, ha látod, valaki tényleg megpróbál igazi otthont teremteni neked.

– De én nagyon is otthon érzem magam… Amennyi gondja van mostanában, igazán nem kéne még ezzel is foglalkoznia.

– Ez számomra is nagyon fontos. Én vagyok a gondviselőd, így az én felelősségem, hogy érzelmileg is…

– Komolyan mondom, hagyja abba – húzta el a száját Harry, mintha undorodna az efféle nyálas szövegektől.

– Nem. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy megbántottalak, amikor megengedtem, hogy Draco a szobádba költözzön.

– Nem azért esett rosszul, mert az én szobámba engedte. Már eleve azt sem akartam, hogy magával éljen együtt. Malfoy megpróbált megölni, erre engem tiltott el attól, hogy találkozzunk, meg beszéljünk egymással, míg őt bezzeg meghívta magához az átkozott körletébe!

– Csakis a fennálló körülmények kényszerítésére!

– ÉN élek magával a körülmények kényszerítő hatása miatt!

– Nem, te azért élsz velem, mert én úgy akarom. Nézz rám, itt állok, fizikai munkára készen, s még arra is hajlandó vagyok, hogy órákon keresztül szívjam befelé valami primitív mugli festék felszálló gőzeit, csak azért, hogy éreztessem veled, otthonra találtál ebben a házban. Azt már ne is említsem, hogy újra és újra belemegyek ezekbe a nevetséges vitákba veled arról, hogy vajon jobban szeretem-e Dracót, vagy sem. Merlin szakállára, Harry! – kiáltott fel tehetetlen méltatlankodással.

A fiú homlokát ráncolva bámult maga elé, bár valószínűleg már a cipője minden egyes szépséghibáját kielemezhette volna, ha akarja. Végül az orra alatt motyogva ugyan, de mégis megszólalt:

– Tudom, hogy hülyeség, és valószínűleg hálátlanság is azok után, amennyi mindent tett értem, de akkor is szeretném, ha legalább egy kicsit jobban kedvelne engem nála.

Perselus hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét a tinédzser ostobaságán. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Harryt fojtaná-e meg szívesebben, amiért ennyire idegesítő, vagy magát rúgná seggbe, amiért nem tisztázta ezt a dolgot vele egyszer, s mindenkorra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, mire számítson szánalmas bejelentése után, de a Perselus arcán hirtelen átfutó rémült kifejezés azért megdöbbentette.

– Majd később befejezzük – mondta a férfi, intve egyet a kezével, mely intés magába foglalta a szoba kifestését, és a Harryvel való későbbi beszélgetés ígéretét is. Ezután kimasírozott a nappaliba, s egyenesen a kandallóhoz sietett, két ujja közé csippentve egy adagnyi Hop-port. Harry követte, de nem jutott messzire, Piton ugyanis váratlanul felé fordult, de olyan hevesen, hogy a kezében lévő por egy része a szőnyegre hullott, és félhold alakzatban elkenődött rajta, ahogy csizmájával rátaposva megperdült a sarkán.

– Maradj itt! Semmilyen körülmények között ne kövess, és próbálj utánam jönni a kandallón át. Világos?

– Nem! Mi folyik itt? – vágta rá azonnal engedetlenül Harry. Pitonnak új heppje ez a titkolózás, vagy mi van? Tényleg elvárná tőle, hogy nyugodtan üljön idehaza, miközben nyilvánvaló, hogy valami életbevágóan fontos ügyben készül elsietni valahová? Régebben elárulta neki a jóslatot, sőt, még azt is, hogy egykor halálfaló volt… akkor most miért nem képes megbízni benne?

– Nincs időm arra, hogy vitatkozzak veled. Ne gyere utánam! – ismételte a bájitalmester. – Vészhelyzet esetén használhatod a kandallót, és elmehetsz Lupinhoz, a Roxfortba vagy Weasleyékhez, ha pedig a sebhelyeddel lenne gond, itt hagyom neked a bájitalt, bármikor beveheted. Arra a bizonyos „Igen, uram"-ra várok.

– Nem…

– Ha nem bízhatok benned, most azonnal leadlak Lupinhoz, és ottmaradsz, amíg nem végeztem. És hidd el nekem, Potter, nem fogsz tudni megakadályozni benne – tette hozzá figyelmeztetően, mielőtt Harry megszólalhatott volna. – Igen, uram – ismételte, jelentőségteljes, szigorú pillantást vetve rá.

– Igen, uram – morogta Harry, s Piton kielégítőnek találhatta bosszús motyogását, mert a kandallóba lépve bemondta a Fonó sori ház címét, és eltűnt a felszikrázó zöld lángok között.

Harry keze alig egy másodperc múlva már a Hop-poros dobozban volt, s csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy azonnal a tanár után menjen.

Tudta, hogy valami folyik az orra előtt, valami rossz, bár már azt is elég furcsának találta, hogy Piton mindenáron kedves akart lenni vele ma délután. Lassan elbizonytalanodott. Itt vannak előtte az árulkodó jelek, biztos nem kell Hermionénak lenni ahhoz, hogy összerakja őket, és kitalálja az igazságot. Bár persze ha a lány itt lenne, valószínűleg már rég rájött volna mindenre, és épp azt ecsetelné, hogy Harrynek mi a teendője az adott helyzetben.

– _Sebaj, menni fog ez magadtól is Harry, csak gondolkozz_ – biztatta magát. Piton az aurorokkal való összeszólalkozása után vette ezt a házat… ez biztos, hiszen ő maga árulta el a szünet kezdetén. Az előbb azt mondta, hogy még vészhelyzet esetén se menjen utána, és ne az ő segítségét kérje, pedig korábban kerek-perec kijelentette, hogy ha valaha szükség lesz a bájitalra, akkor azt Harry csakis az ő felügyelete mellett veheti be. Konklúzió: valami olyasmi történik a Fonó sori házban, ami Harryre veszélyt, kockázatot jelent, s ha neki veszélyes, akkor nyilván Pitonnak is legalább annyira az…

Kizárt, hogy halálfaló ügylet legyen; biztos, hogy az aurorokkal van valami. Talán Piton maga kérette oda a házba őket, hogy beszámolhasson a Mordonnal kapcsolatos gyanújáról? Mindegy, akármi is az igazság, egyelőre kénytelen lesz lemondani arról a tervéről, hogy azonnal Piton után menjen, bármennyire is ég a vágytól, hogy megtudja, mi van vele. Nem éri meg megkockáztatni, hogy emiatt elvigyék innen, és visszaküldjék a rokonaihoz…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A kandallóból kilépve öt hosszú lépéssel a bejárati ajtónál termett, s dühösen feltépte, megszakítva az egész házon végigvisszhangzó, feleslegesen erélyes kopogássorozatot.

– Feltételezem, semmire nem jutottak a nyomozásban, ha úgy döntöttek, megint engem kezdenek háborgatni – mordult fel egy apró termetű auror fölé tornyosulva, aki nemhogy felnőttnek nem látszott, de egyenesen úgy nézett ki, mintha alig pár hete végzett volna frissen a Roxfortban.

– Wendon és Hoffley aurorok vagyunk – mutatkozott be a töpszli kis férfi, bár nyelve meg-megbotlott néha az r-rek kiejtése közben. – Az Auror Parancsnokság felhatalmazott minket, hogy… öh… hogy… – Riadt-esdeklően kollégájára nézett, aki egy hivatalosnak tűnő dokumentumot kigöngyölve átvette a szót, és betűről betűre felolvasta a benne leírtakat.

– Abból fakadóan, hogy a gyanúsított visszautasította az igazságszérum ésszerű okokból felvetett alkalmazását, a parancsnokságnak jogában áll házkutatást végezni az érintett házában – szavalta Hoffley, majd kis szünet után, miközben feljebb tolta orrán a szemüveget, folytatta a felolvasást. – Amennyiben a gyanúsított ezt is visszautasítja, két okból emelünk vádat ellene; az első, miszerint…

Perselus eleget hallott; meg sem várva, hogy a férfi befejezze, sarkon fordult, a kanapéhoz lépdelt, és a fiatalabbik aurorra függesztve a tekintetét, kényelmesen helyet foglalt. Meglehetős elégtételt jelentett volna a számára, ha láthatja valamelyikük arcán a házba való belépés gondolatára kiülő rémületet, annál is inkább, mivel egy cseppet sem lepte volna meg, ha az idióta páros egyik tagja megkísérel elrejteni valami „megtalálnivalót" a házában a kollégája számára. Bárki küldte is ide őket, nyilván tisztában volt vele, hogy ha ő a tettes, nyilván nem hagyna szanaszét a Harry elleni merényletre utaló bizonyítékokat a saját házában. Eleve nem volt értelme bármit is keresni, hiszen a támadást pálcával követték el, az elkövető így semmiféle tárgyi bizonyítékot nem hagyott maga után.

– Ha… öhm… most beleegyezik a Veritaserum alkalmazásába, akkor nem lesz szükség a házkutatásra – dadogta a fiatalabbik, Perselus sötét pillantásától összezavarodva, miközben habozva toporgott a konyhaajtóban.

– Kezdjék már el végre – hessegette el a felajánlást. – Jobb dolgom is van, mint két munkájára alkalmatlan aurort figyelni a konyhaszekrényeim kipakolása közben.

Mialatt beszélt, véletlenül a kandallópárkányra siklott a pillantása, ahol, mintha csak rá várna, egy még bontatlan boríték hevert. Mivel az aurorok ugyanolyan figyelmesen figyelték őt, mint Perselus őket, természetesen azonnal észrevették, mit néz, de mire egyáltalán megmozdulhattak volna, ő pálcája enyhe intésével már magához is lebegtette a kérdéses levelet. Higgadt önuralommal zabolázta meg arckifejezését, s biztosan tudta, hogy a megkönnyebbülésnek még az árnyéka sem szaladt át a vonásain, amikor a címzésre ránézve a saját, és nem Harry nevét pillantotta meg.

– Azt nekünk is látnunk kell.

_Perselus!_

_Nem akartam feleslegesen zavarni, de gondoltam, szeretné tudni, hogy a Draco fejéből kinyert emlékekkel nem sokra jutottunk. Ettől eltekintve még magamnál tartom őket pár napig, hogy megnézhesse, amennyiben mindenképpen kíváncsi rá._

_Ami a legutóbbi levelét illeti, nem hiszem, hogy a benne közölt adatok elfogadható bizonyítékok lennének, s azt tanácsolnám, ne hagyja, hogy az illető iránti gyűlölete befolyásolja az ítélőképességét a nyomozás során. A kérdésére válaszolva: én kérettem magamhoz Dobbyt egy időre a bál estéjén. _

_Kellemes ünnepeket:_

_Albus_

– Hát még nekem, ha már az én nevem áll a címzett helyén – válaszolta, s ahelyett, hogy az egyik aurornak átnyújtotta volna, visszahelyezte a levelet a kandallópárkányra.

_Nagyon is _látni akarta azokat a bizonyos emlékeket, amikről Dumbledore írt, mivel Mordon után akart kutatni bennük, s kétsége sem volt felőle, hogy meg fogja találni, amit keres. Amikor pedig fellelte a bizonyítékot, Albus többé nem fogja tudni ilyen könnyedén lerázni.

Ha a szünet végén úgy látja, Harry vagy Draco még veszélyben lehet, nem engedheti őket vissza a kastélyba. Elvégre ki tudja, mi lesz Mordon következő lépése azok után, hogy benevezte Harryt a Tusára, majd előre megfontolt szándékkal, brutális módon próbálta megöletni? Ezek a tervek biztosan nem egy racionális és intelligens elme agyszüleményei voltak.

– Az Auror Parancsnokság kiterjedt nyomozást folytat az ügyben – jegyezte meg Hoffley, nevetségesen vastag lencséjű szemüvege mögül olyan meredten pislogva a levélre, mintha a puszta tekintete felfedhetne rajta valami égbekiáltóan gyanúsnak tűnő jelet.

– Elképesztően fantasztikus munkát végeznek – jelentette ki Perselus pléhpofával, de homloka azonnal ráncokba szaladt, amikor a fiatal Wendon megbotlott a lépcsőn, és egy, a padláson talált papírdoboz tartalmát szétszórta maga körül a padlón. – Ajánlom, hogy feltakarítsanak maguk után – parancsolta, kihívóan meredve Hoffleyra, hogy csak merjen neki ellentmondani.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– _Ha még sokáig idegesítenek, hát majd adok nekik okot, hogy letartóztassanak!_ – dühöngött magában, amikor visszatért a házba. Azok az ostoba aurorok is jól tudják, hogy soha nem fognak nála a Roxfortban történt incidenssel kapcsolatban semmit sem találni, a fenébe már!

– Mi történt? – támadta le a kérdéssel Harry, mielőtt egyáltalán leporolhatta volna a hamut a köpenyéről.

– Semmi közöd hozzá – morogta, miközben elvitorlázott a nappali közepére félretolt ágyon egyensúlyozó Harry mellett. A fiúnak látszólag épp kapóra jött a szobájából száműzött bútor, mivel erre állva elérhette a karácsonyfájuk legtetejét, s ezt kihasználva most is épp azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy teleaggassa az ágakat csillogó girlandokkal.

– Ha magának köze van hozzá, akkor nekem is – tolta félre Harry a díszeket, s Perselus nyomába szegődve követte őt a konyhába.

– Nem fogunk erről beszélni, ráadásul semmi kedvem újrakezdeni ezt a vitát – csapta ki dühösen és vágta be megint sorban az összes konyhaszekrény ajtaját, mivel teljesen kiment a fejéből, hogy a kölcsönkért házimanó hová rejtette az ételek és az étkészlet nagy részét.

– Az aurorokról és az ellenem elkövetett támadásról van szó, ugye? – találgatott Harry, mire Perselus heves átkozódásba kezdett, félig a fiú kotnyelessége miatti mérgében, félig pedig azért, mert a begyűjtő bűbájjal magához hívott teafüves doboz elakadt egy rossz helyre szerelt szekrényben, és tartamának fele beterítette a padlót.

– Hányszor kell neked valamit elmondani, mire gyökeret ver abban az átkozott, makacs fejedben? Indíts vissza a francos fenyőfádhoz!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Nem vagyok már gyerek, Perselus – nyafogott Harry, elengedve a füle mellett az előbbi megjegyzést.

– De igen, pontosan az vagy, méghozzá egyike a legidegesítőbbnek, akivel valaha találkoztam.

– Tényleg? Hát maga sem épp egy napsugaras kedvű, jópofa fickó – jegyezte meg szárazon, karba tett kézzel, tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyva gondviselője nyilvánvaló dühét. Piton egy pillanatig úgy festett, mint a teáskanna, amiben épp forrni kezd a víz, Harry pedig ösztönösen összerezzent, amikor hirtelen felemelte a pálcáját.

– Invito, nyugtató főzet. – Miután Piton nagyot kortyolt a kezébe lebegő kis üvegcséből, és kutató pillantással fixírozni kezdte őt, Harry mindent megtett, hogy ne látszódjon rajta az szégyenkezés keltette idegesség, amitől szíve vadul dörömbölt a mellkasában. – Soha többé nem akarom azt a kifejezést látni az arcodon, amikor pálcát emelek a közeledben.

– Mostanában semmit nem mond el nekem – kockáztatta meg a panaszt Harry, most, hogy látta, Piton talán puhítható kedvében van a főzet miatt. – És nemcsak erről az incidensről beszélek, hanem arról, hogy alig tudok valamit magáról.

– Ez erős túlzás, igenis elárulok neked bizonyos dolgokat – ellenkezett, nyomatékos pillantással emlékeztetve a fiút a jóslattal kapcsolatos beszélgetésükre. Harry biccentését látva, így folytatta. – Jelenleg semmi nincs, amiről érdemes lenne külön beszámolni – bökött a padlóra hullott kupi felé, mire a szétszóródott teafű a szemetesbe ugrott. – A tények nem változtak, a részleteket pedig nem kell hallanod.

– De én tudnom akarom, mi történik – vitázott tovább Harry, csüggedt mozdulattal leroskadva az egyik székre.

– Én viszont áldott tudatlanságban akarlak tartani – vágott vissza kemény és türelmetlen hangon Piton. – Az én dolgom, hogy a részletek miatt aggodalmaskodjak, nem a tiéd. Ami pedig a múltamat illeti, élénken emlékszem, amikor beszámoltam neked róla…

– És nem a halálfalós-cuccra gondoltam – sietett világossá tenni szándékát Harry. – Úgy értettem, semmit nem tudok magáról abból az időből, amikor velem egykorú volt.

– A te múltad fontos, az enyém tökéletesen irreleváns.

– Tehát eldöntötte, hogy nem fog elmondani nekem semmit? De maga azért elvárja, hogy én mindenről számoljak be, mi? – dohogta, egyre inkább belelovalva magát a sértődöttségbe. – Én bezzeg megengedtem, hogy mesedélutánt tartson Malfoyéknak arról, miszerint utolsó megmaradt családtagjaim ki nem állhatnak engem, meg az emlékeimbe is folyton betekintést engedek magának, akárhányszor csak megkér rá, maga viszont nem bízik bennem annyira, hogy bármit is eláruljon nekem.

– Nem mondok el mindent, amit tudni akarsz; ez jelentős különbség. Te több olyan dolgot is tudsz rólam, amit másoknak normál esetben sosem árulnék el – felelte Piton, miközben mugli módszerrel állt neki a teafőzésnek.

– Nem maga mondta el, hogy apám rosszul bánt magával annak idején. Sirius kotyogta ki.

– Talán vannak dolgok, amikről senkivel az égvilágon nem akarok diskurálni – morogta akkora keserűséggel a férfi, hogy Harry majdnem visszakozott, de gondviselője makacssága mostanra olyannyira az idegeire ment, hogy képtelen volt befogni a száját.

– Nekem is vannak dolgaim, amit legszívesebben örökre eltitkolnék mindenki elől – feleselt vissza emelt hangon. – Szívesen megtartottam volna magamnak, hogy egy gardrób volt a hálószobám, vagy, hogy egyetlen barátom sem volt, amíg a Roxfortba nem jöttem. Ezeket maga mind tudja, mégsem elégszik meg vele, folyton többet, _még többet _akar kiszedni belőlem.

– Teljesen hiába, hisz' akárhányszor szóba hozom, mindig rögtön eltérsz a tárgytól…

– Mit kell ezen órákig ecsetelni? A saját szemével látta, nem? Egy gardróbban laktam, Perselus, és nem repestem az örömtől emiatt. Egy idő után magamtól is rájöttem, hogy más, normális gyerekeknek saját szobájuk van, míg én nem érdemeltem ki, hogy nekem is legyen. Tökéletesen tisztában voltam vele, hogy azért löktek be oda, mert nem akartak engem, és csak a helyet foglaltam…

– Hagyd abba! Elég! – vágott a szavába Piton halk, de erélyes hangon. – Nem vásárolhatsz tőlem információkat a saját nyomorúságod felelevenítése árán. Azért nem mondok el neked mindent, mert nem szolgálnám vele az érdekeidet, azt meg pláne nem akarom, hogy így ossz meg velem dolgokat… csak azért, mert éppen dühös vagy.

– Rendben – préselte ki magából Harry a szót elcsukló hangon.

– Bolond. Megmondtam, hogy bármikor felteheted nekem a kérdéseidet, nem igaz?

– Igen, azzal kapcsolatban, hogy halálfaló volt. Sosem lennék olyan tapintatlan, hogy a családjáról kérdezzem, hiszen már elmondta, hogy nehéz gyerekkora volt, a Roxfortban töltött idejéről viszont azért nem faggathatom, mert apám és a barátai folyton bántották.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy csak a halálfalóként töltött évekről kérdezhetsz engem – vetette ellen Piton. – Bármiről és bármikor megkérdezhetsz, csak nem biztos, hogy válaszolni fogok rá. Se neked, sem nekem nem muszáj olyan kérdésekre megfelelnünk, amiket túlságosan tolakodónak érzünk. Tisztelnünk kell egymást annyira, hogy tudjuk, hol a határ – magyarázta, miközben teával a kézben bevonult a nappaliba. – Látom, felfedezted, hogy zöld-ezüst dekoráció is van a házban.

– Hát igen… azok is tipikus karácsonyi színek. Elég hülyén nézne ki, ha mindenhová csak pirosat és aranyat aggatnék – vont vállat Harry, miközben ügyetlenül kikerülte a szobájából kipakolt íróasztalt.

Piton a fenyő felé biccentett, mire ő engedelmesen odasétált, leült a mellé félreállított ágyra, és szórakozottan gurigázta ide-oda a matracon a fáról lemaradt üveggömböket.

– Na jó – vett egy nagy levegőt, mert rengeteg kérdés feszítette belülről, csak bizonytalan volt, melyikeket bélyegezné a férfi túlságosan tolakodónak. Pitonnak a Fonó sori ház iránti utálata egészen nyilvánvaló volt, de Harry azért okosabb volt annál, minthogy azonnal belekontárkodjon ebbe a történetbe, tekintve, hogy szinte a semminél is kevesebbet ismert gondviselője gyermekkorából. A férfi családjáról szívesen megtudott volna többet; bár pár dolgot magától is kitalált, úgy gondolta, ez talán jó pont lehet az óvatos, puhatolózó kezdéshez.

– Azt elárulta, hogy édesanyja boszorkány volt… de maga mégis félvér, mint én vagyok, ugye? – érdeklődött, igyekezve a lehető legtapintatosabban fogalmazni.

– Nem úgy, mint te – javította ki a férfi néhány másodpercig tartó, tűnődő hallgatás után. – A te szüleid mindketten mágusok voltak, ha az édesanyád vérvonalában a rokonaid nem is voltak azok.

– De maga a Fonó soron élt, igaz? Pedig az anyja boszorkány volt…

– Igen, ott éltünk – vallotta be kelletlenül és kissé akadozva Piton, mint aki elhatározta, hogy válaszol, csak épp nem igazán találja a helyes szavakat. Amikor Harry felnézett, egyáltalán nem lepődött meg azon, hogy a másik milyen képet vág; a bájitalmester homloka gondterhelt ráncokba szaladt, idegességében néha-néha szórakozottan a csészéjébe nyúlt, és az ujjáról lecsöppenő folyadékot bámulta. Harrynek fájt ennyire zaklatottnak látni őt, meg némi bűntudata is volt, hogy kikényszeríti belőle a sztorit, de a kíváncsisága erősebb volt annál, mint hogy éppen most visszakozzon. – A házat a szüleim vették még a születésem előtt, és egészen halálukig ott is maradtak.

– Én arra lennék kíváncsi, miért laktak ott, ha az anyja boszorkány volt? – erősködött Harry, és éppcsak sikerült leállítania magát, pedig már ott volt a nyelve hegyén a következő kérdés is; szerette volna megérteni, miért hiányoztak a Fonó sorról szinte teljesen a mágikus tárgyak. Ennek nem sok értelme volt a számára, hiszen látta Weasleyéket, akik bár korántsem voltak pénzügyileg túlságosan eleresztve, mégis tele volt a házuk mindenféle varázslatos mütyürrel. Pitonnál ellenben minden kopott, elhasznált és kétségtelenül mugli eredetű volt.

– Anyám aranyvérű boszorkány volt, aki egy muglihoz ment férjhez. Nem sok tisztavérű máguscsalád van, akik jó képet vágnak az efféle egyesüléshez, bár kivételek természetesen vannak, lásd Weasleyéket. A megmaradt Prince rokonságból szinte senki nem látta anyámat szívesen, így aztán más választás nem lévén, abban a házban kellett megtelepednünk.

– Ez volt az édesanyja családneve? Prince? – Harry próbálta a nevet fejben Pitonhoz társítani. – Még sosem hallottam róluk.

– Ezt nem csodálom. A teljes neve Eileen Prince volt.

Nem kerülte el Harry figyelmét, hogy a férfi milyen körültekintően kerüli az apja bármiféle említését, de nem elégedetlenkedett, hanem érdeklődve fülelt tovább. Megérezte, hogy ezeket a dolgokat Piton nem osztaná meg akárkivel, s bár nyilvánvaló volt, hogy sokkal több van a háttérben, mint amit elárult, Harry magából kiindulva jól tudta, mennyire nehéz még ennyit is szavakba önteni.

– Kitagadták csak azért, mert egy muglihoz ment hozzá? – kérdezte végül, s most először a beszélgetés alatt nézett fel igazán Pitonra, ahelyett, hogy a karácsonyfa bámulását használta volna fel a másik pillantásának elkerülésére.

– Ez egyáltalán nem kirívó gyakorlat az aranyvérű családok körében. Anyám bemocskolta a Prince-família vérvonalát, megbecstelenítette őket, ráadásul miért? – vicsorogta Piton, s Harry már nem volt biztos benne, hogy a Prince család, vagy a saját nevében méltatlankodik. – A sebhelyed nem fáj? – kérdezte a férfi hirtelen, s ő csak ekkor kapott észbe, hogy az ágyon kuporogva, elgondolkodva simogatja a villám alakú heget.

– Nem, semmi bajom. – Most, hogy így szóba került, neki is eszébe jutott, milyen furcsa ez a régóta tartó nyugalom. Természetesen mindig megpróbálta rendesen alkalmazni az okklumencia órán tanultakat, különösen éjszaka, amikor legvédtelenebbnek számított, és szerette volna azt hinni, hogy az ügyessége miatt nem érzett fájdalmat ilyen hosszú ideje, de az esze azt súgta, már rég történnie kellett volna valaminek. Ahhoz nem volt elég naiv, hogy okklumencia-szakértőnek tartsa magát, ráadásul mivel nemrégiben meg akarták öletni, aligha érezhette biztonságban az életét. Kétségeit Pitonnal is megosztotta, aki biccentett egyet, és így felelt.

– Számos oka lehet, amiért a Sötét Nagyúr nem próbálkozott ezzel újra.

– De maga szerint, miért?

– Szerintem, ha felhagyott azzal, hogy ily módon próbáljon kárt okozni neked, akkor más egyéb, kreatív módszereken töri a fejét, ami legalább ugyanannyira nyugtalanító. Egyébként preferálnám, ha ezt a legutóbbi, nevetséges ötletemet kivernéd a fejedből – jelentette ki hirtelen felpattantva, és végigjártatva pillantását Harrynek a nappaliban itt-ott szerteszét hagyott bútorain. – De amit igazán szeretnék, hogy szállj le az ágyról, hogy visszalebegtethessem a szobádba.

– Hol olvasott erről? – pattant le Harry a kérdéses bútordarabról. – Korábban azt mondta, olvasott az ilyesmi fontosságáról.

– Egy mugli könyvben, ami rögtön meg is magyarázza, miért ostobaság az egész. Mi a haszna, ha egy támadó csak elrabol, de nem öl meg? – szegezte egyszer csak Harrynek a kérdést egy hirtelen témaváltással.

– Öhhh, hogy egy kicsit tovább élhetek…? Csak vicceltem, nyugalom, csak vicc volt! Nos, gondolom az, hogy több esélyem van elmenekülni, mert az illető nem reszkírozza meg, hogy egy küzdelem során esetleg véletlenül megöljön.

– Helyes. Mostantól vedd úgy, hogy halálfaló vagyok, aki az életedre tör, és az a célja, hogy egyetlen huszáros vágással kioltsa az életedet. Jaj neked, ha ezt a következő tíz percben sikeresen véghezvinném. _Vegyél kabátot_! – kiáltott utána fejcsóválva, amikor Harry úgy ahogy volt, ingujjban indult kifelé a kertbe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piton ezúttal elkapta, amikor kibotorkált a Fonó sori ház kandallójából. Mikor körülnézett, úgy találta, a hely még a szokottnál is rumlisabb, ami annak fényében, hogy nyár óta elvileg senki nem lakott itt, elég különös volt a számára. Ezt majdnem szóvá is tette, amikor Piton két ujjal csettintett egyet a füle mellett, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét.

– Este visszahozlak. Semmilyen körülmények között ne próbálj átjönni nélkülem. Ha a sebhelyed megfájdul és szükséged lenne rám, itt leszek, küldd át értem Lupint. _Lupint_ és ne Blacket! Azt meg remélem, mondanom se kell, hogy egyedül semmiképp ne gyere. Még figyelmeztetni se próbálj te magad.

– Nem fogja elmondani, miért kér erre, igaz?

– Mit gondolsz? Komolyan beszélek, Harry – dörmögte olyan komoly képpel, mintha erős kétségei lennének a fiú engedelmességével kapcsolatban. – Ha bármi történik, és idő előtt haza akarsz jönni, akkor is Lupinnak kell először átjönnie.

– Felfogtam. Semmiképp ne jöjjek át.

Piton pár másodpercig gyanakodva méregette, nyilván azt fontolgatva, higgyen-e neki, vagy sem. Végül felsóhajtott, az íróasztalához lépett, és rendezgetni kezdte a rajta szétszóródott iratokat.

– Viselkedj rendesen – szólt utána még egyszer, amikor Harry már a kandallóban állt, Hop-porral a kezében.

– Boldog karácsonyt! – rikkantotta vidáman Sirius, amint keresztfia kizuhant előtte a szőnyegre.

– Neked is boldog karácsonyt! – viszonozta az üdvözlő ölelést, s rögtön át is nyújtotta az ajándékkártyát, amit erre az alkalomra készített.

Remus nappalija olyan volt, mintha a karácsony nem beköszöntött, de egyenesen berobbant volna hozzá. A könyvespolcokon és bútorokon mindenhol színes girlandok lógtak, s szinte teljesen elborították azt a hatalmas fenyőt, ami legalább a szoba negyedét elfoglalta. Még a plafonról is csillogó dekoráció függött, ráadásul valaki megspékelte az összhatást egy kis elvarázsolt hóval, ami folyamatosan hullott, lebegett, kavargott a fejük felett.

– A bűbáj talán kicsit túlzás – jegyezte meg Remus jókedvűen.

– Szerintem király – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Tisztára olyan érzés, minta az ember belekerült volna egy hógömbbe. – Amikor kinyújtotta a kezét a szállongó pelyhek felé, azok vagy semmivé lettek a tenyerében, vagy elérhetetlen magasságba röppentek, mintha egy láthatatlan szellő szárnyán vitorláztak volna a mennyezet felé.

– Egy kicsit előrébb hoztuk a karácsonyt, hogy rendesen ünnepelhess velünk, mielőtt visszamennél Pitonhoz.

Harry elengedte a füle mellett a bájitalmesterre vonatkozó szurkálódást, s vigyorogva a minden földi jóval telepakolt ebédlőasztalhoz lépett.

– Kizárt, hogy ezt mind meg tudjuk enni! – nevetett fel, na, nem mintha nem lett volna hajlandó legalább megpróbálni.

– Mi kihagytuk a reggelit, hogy helyet csináljunk a vacsorának – közölte Sirius talán még keresztfiánál is nagyobb lelkesedéssel, ami persze annak fényében, hogy tizenkét évig Azkabanban csücsült, egy évig bujdosott és most egy barlangban húzta meg magát, egyáltalán nem volt meglepő. Számára egy sült pulykával, főtt krumplival, meg süteményekkel telerakott asztal maga lehetett a földi mennyország.

– Kölcsönkértem egy házimanót a Roxfortból, hogy segítsen a karácsonyi menü elkészítésében – szúrta közbe Remus, miközben bekapcsolta a rádiót. Olyan szerkezet volt, amihez hasonlót Harry már Weasleyéknél is látott, a dal viszont, ami a hangszórókból kiáradva betöltötte a szobát, számára teljesen ismeretlen ünnepi melódia volt. – De hagyjuk még egy kicsit a vacsorát, először az ajándékozás következik.

Ismét beterelték a nappaliba, s leültették a hatalmas fa mellé, mely óriási volt ugyan, de a padlóra szóródott tűlevelekből ítélve nagyon is igazi.

– Honnan szereztétek ezt a fát?

– Eredetileg sokkal kisebb volt, csak Sirius ráküldött egy bazibumm-bűbájt – felelte szemforgatva Remus, aki most az egyszer sem betegesnek, sem fáradtnak nem látszott; Harry gyanította, még közelében sem járnak a legközelebbi holdtöltének.

– Szerettem volna megadni a módját idén karácsonykor – védekezett Sirius, de egyáltalán nem tűnt sajnálkozónak.

– Azt megértem, és James régi házában vagy hozzátok talán még illett is volna ez a méret, innen viszont eléggé kilóg.

– Régen apáékkal karácsonyoztál, Sirius? – támadt fel rögtön Harry kíváncsisága.

– A nagyszüleid befogadtak, amikor alig voltam idősebb, mint most te. Második fiukként bántak velem, olyan volt, mintha örökbe fogadtak volna – mesélte a férfi, miközben vagy egy tucat ajándékot lebegtetett feléjük a fa alól.

– Oh… – Ugyanúgy, ahogy Pitonnál korábban, Harry most is úgy érezte, nem lenne szabad mások múltjában vájkálnia, de mivel nagyon, nagyon tudni szerette volna, miért került a keresztapja olyan helyzetbe, hogy Potteréknek kelljen befogadniuk, félénken rákérdezett a dologra.

– Elszöktem otthonról. A családom és én alapvető kérdésekben sem értettünk egyet, Potterék viszont nagyon kedvesek voltak. Nem ismertem jobb embereket náluk…

– Először a zoknikat – vágott közbe Remus, s egy dugig tömött, réginek tűnő, de masszív zoknit nyomott Harry kezébe.

– Köszönöm, azt hiszem. Tudjátok, nem ez az első régi zokni, amit ajándék gyanánt kapok – vallotta be kissé szégyenlősen. – Apa családjában is megvolt ez a szokás? – kérdezősködött tovább, miközben kirángatott a zokniból egy dobozt, színültig tele a legkülönfélébb színű és ízű cukorkákkal.

Siriust látszólag felvillanyozta a téma; részletes beszámolóba fogott arról, hogy Potterék pontosan hogyan ünnepelték a karácsonyt annak idején, és kitért még a Yorkshire-puding ízére, és azoknak a villogó kis fényeknek a leírására is, amiket a háztetőre bűvöltek ünnepek idején. Harry fél füllel keresztapját hallgatta, s közben mindenféle ízletes és néha fura dolgot húzott elő a feneketlennek tűnő zokniból. Pár perc múlva teljesen körülbarikádozta magát a Bogoly Berti féle mindenízű Drazsék, csokibéka dobozok, kondéros kekszek, varázspálca nyalókák garmadájával, de volt még az ajándékok között több más érdekes dolog is; egy különös síp, ami minden alkalommal más hangot adott, amikor az ember belefújt, egy trükkös kulcs, amit akárhányszor próbáltak megfogni, mindig másvalaki zsebéből bukkant elő, és egy kis üveg színváltó tinta.

Harry lassan kezdte rosszul érezni magát, hogy keresztapja és Remus elhalmozták mindenféle ajándékkal, ő meg csak egy vacak ajándékkártyát tudott cserébe adni nekik, de amikor ezt a két férfi meghallotta, azonnal lehurrogták. Végül belátta, hogy nem érdemes erőlködnie; Siriust a jelek szerint felvillanyozta, hogy örömet szerezhet neki, ráadásul elég tapasztalatot szerzett Pitonnal a ráerőltetett ruhák és ajándékok terén, hogy felfogja, csak megbántaná őket, ha nem fogadna el valamit. Így aztán lenyelte bűntudatát, és lelkesen bontogatni kezdte a következő csomagot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Albus nem mozdult a helyéről, Perselusnak pedig lassan kezdett az idegeire menni, ahogy az idős mágus vizslatóan fürkészte az átkozott, félhold alakú szemüvegén keresztül. Idegességében elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a szobában, s közben folyton azon járt az agya, hogy Draco emlékei csak még jobban megerősítették Mordonnal szembeni gyanújában. Szinte minden emlékképben felfedezte az ex-aurort, aki meg sem próbált Harry segítségére sietni, mikor látta, hogy a fiú leesett a lépcsőn. Ő maga akkor annyira feldúlt volt Harry miatt, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, Mordon mennyire közel állt az incidens idején a két fiúhoz, de így tökéletesen összeállt a kép.

– Látom, a parancsnokság ideküldött néhány aurort – pillantott körül a szimpátia apró lángjával a szemében az igazgató, következő megjegyzése azonban épp olyan kiszámítható volt, ahogy Perselus számított rá. – Biztos, hogy nem csak azért vádaskodik, hogy a figyelmet Alastorra terelje? – kérdezte. Perselus szomorúságot, és egy csipetnyi csalódottságot látott megcsillanni a szemében.

– Ő ugyanezt tette velem! Meggyanúsított egy olyan bűnténnyel, amit nem követtem el, maga pedig a feltárt bizonyítékaim ellenére még csak megfontolni sem hajlandó a lehetőséget, hogy igazam van vele kapcsolatban.

– Perselus, ez nem bizonyíték – csóválta a fejét Dumbledore, Harry jegyzeteit az asztalra ejtve.

– Két teljes hónapja toporgunk egy helyben. Ez az első igazi nyom, amin elindulhatnánk!

– Attól tartok, maga kezd megszállottá válni…

– Kérje el Mordontól az emlékeit – váltott stratégiát Perselus. – Draco visszaemlékezésében szinte végig jelen volt, így ha nem is ő a tettes, talán lehet valami a fejében, ami hasznos lehet számunkra.

– Szerintem maga is tisztában van vele, hogy Alastor senkinek nem adná oda szabad akaratából az emlékeit. Még nekem sem – rázta meg a fejét Dumbledore. Látszott rajta, hogy pontosan érti, hová akar kilyukadni a bájitalmester, és egyáltalán nem tetszik neki az ötlet.

– Ha igazam van, ha nem, a fickó láthatott valami fontosat. Ő szajkózza folyton, hogy „lankadatlan éberség!", fel nem foghatom, hogyan átkozhattak meg Imperiusszal egy diákot az orra előtt, ha követi a saját tanácsát. Ha kéri tőle, nincs joga nemet mondani, hiszen akkor Harry életét kockáztatná, méghozzá az átkozott paranoiája miatt!

– Rendben, Perselus, ígérem, meg fogom kérdezni tőle – sóhajtotta az igazgató. – De ahogy maga visszautasította a Veritaserumot, úgy ő is megtarthatja magának az emlékeit. Ugyanannyi joga van hozzá, mint magának.

– De ha nemet mond, az felveti a kérdést, hogy valamit titkol – erősködött tovább Perselus, és elhatározta, hogy addig nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot, amíg Dumbledore legalább meg nem nézte Harry emlékeit. Ha Albus is tanúja lesz a fiú és az ex-auror közötti párbeszédeknek, talán annyi világossá válik a számára, hogy idén felfogadott új tanára nem teljesen komplett. Már ez is nagy előrelépés lenne.

– Nem a magáé volt az egyetlen érdekes levél, amit a napokban kaptam – szólalt meg egyszer csak az igazgató. Amint Perselus megpillantotta a kérdéses borítékot, azonnal kíváncsian összehúzta a szemöldökét, a levél ugyanis kétségtelenül mugliktól származott. Képtelen volt letörölni a vigyort a képéről, amikor gyorsan végigfutotta a sorokat.

– Nyomatékosan megkértem, hogy semmit ne tegyen velük – emlékeztette az idős mágus.

– Nem is tettem semmit; csak maguknak köszönhetik a dolgot. Ha nagyon muszáj, hát írja meg nekik, hogy megszüntettem az átkot – húzta el a száját megvetően, majd a levelet visszaszolgáltatva, mérgesen karba tette a kezét.

– Még szükségünk lehet arra a családra a jövőben, így megköszönném, ha nem terrorizálná őket feleslegesen.

– Ennél sokkal rosszabbat érdemelnének. Ha még egyszer meglátom őket…

– Nem fogja – szakította félbe az igazgató, lezárva egyúttal a beszélgetést is.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Albus azt mondja, még mindig fogalmuk sincs, ki próbálhat az életedre törni az iskolában – jegyezte meg Remus, Harryhez lebegtetve a tört krumplis tálat, amit a fiú hiába próbált elérni.

– Hát… Piton úgy gondolja, tudja, ki a tettes… viszont nem hinném, hogy bárki egyetértene vele.

– Piton vizsgálódik az ügyedben?

– Nem igazán, hivatalosan Dumbledore és az aurorok intézik a dolgot. Te sem tudsz semmi újat, igaz?

– Mint például?

– Még a Roxfortban voltunk, amikor úgy tűnt, az aurorok nagyon rászálltak Pitonra. Állítólag azt hitték, neki is köze van a dologhoz, amikor viszont megkérdeztem őt erről, nem volt hajlandó semmit mondani nekem.

– Ha azt hiszed, Pitonnak is köze van a támadáshoz… – kapott a szón Sirius.

– Dehogy! Neki semmi köze hozzá; semmiképp se tehette, hiszen alig egy perccel előtte még együtt voltunk. Azért aggódom, mert látom, hogy Piton is aggódik, és én még csak megsaccolni sem tudom, mennyire rossz a helyzet.

– Szerintem feleslegesen idegeskedsz, de ha ennyire fontos neked ez a dolog, majd beszélek Albusszal, hátha ő tud valami újat mondani.

– És nekem is elmondod, ha megtudtad, mi folyik itt?

– Hát persze – vágta rá azonnal Sirius, de Remus letorkolta.

– Elmondjuk, ha olyasmi, amit hallanod kell.

Harry nem akart hinni a fülének; minek gondolja őt Remus egyáltalán? Piton most már hivatalosan is a gondviselője, neki, Harrynek pedig semmi szüksége rá, hogy egy olyan ember ítélje meg, miről szabad tudnia és miről nem, aki arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy küldjön neki egy levelet egész évben! Borús tűnődéséből csak akkor ocsúdott fel, amikor valaki egy szaloncukorhoz hasonló, színes papírral borított holmit tolt az orra alá.

– Az ilyesféle beszéd nem karácsonyhoz illő. Mit szólnál egy újabb crackerhez? – kínálgatta széles vigyorral a keresztapja.

Harrynek már jó pár ilyen karácsonyi varázsdurrantóssal volt dolga, de nem akarta elrontani Sirius kisfiús örömét, így meghúzta a papír másik végét. Egy sima, hangos „bumm"-ra, meg legfeljebb egy előugró élő kisegérre számított, ehelyett csilingelő csengettyűszó zendült, és jéghideg hózuhatag zubogott a vesztes ölébe, majd egy sárgarépa kandikált ki a papír Harry felé eső végéből.

– Jóságos ég, ez jéghideg! – borzongott meg Harry, de közben a hasát fogta a nevetéstől.

– Szerintem én passzolom az enyémet, ha arra is rátetted a kezed, Sirius – nyomta a másik férfi kezébe a saját crackerjét Remus, majd egy pálcaintéssel megszárította a fiút, és kisöpörte a megmaradt havat a fekete tincsek közül.

Mire Piton érte jött, hogy hazavigye, Harry gyakorlatilag magánkívül volt izgatottságában. Egy hatalmas táskába pakolta az összes ajándékot, s nemcsak a megmaradt tréfás crackeret állt szándékában hazavinni, de annyi karácsonyi pitét is, amennyit a két kezében el tudott cipelni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piton rögtön megállapította, amikor belépett a Lupin szobájából kreált téli álomképbe, hogy talán még sosem látta a fiút ennyire vidámnak, mint most. Olyan vigyorral járkált a házban, mintha ez lett volna élete legszebb napja, bár ebben nyilván közrejátszott a szervezetébe került gigászi mennyiségű cukor is, amit a helyiségben mindenfelé szétszórt süteménymaradékok és kibontott cukorkás papírok igazoltak.

Amíg Harry elbúcsúzott a bájitalmester jelenlétéről tüntetően tudomást sem vevő Blacktől, Lupin megpróbálkozott a felszabadult csevegéssel. Egyikük kísérlete sem járt nagy sikerrel, Harry pedig kissé elkámpicsorodva nézett keresztapjáról gondviselőjére, majd újra vissza. Perselus nem volt benne biztos, hogy a fiú mit talált elkeserítőbbnek; a tagadhatatlan feszültséget, ami közte és a bolhazsák között szikrázott, vagy Piton modorát, ahogy durván félbeszakította a társalogni próbáló Lupint.

Bár egészen másra számított, hirtelen kezdte idegesíteni ez az egész szituáció. Afelett érzett elégedettségében, hogy Harry kerek-perec kijelentette, vele, és nem a keresztapjával akarja tölteni az ünnepeket, meglehetősen öntelten lépte át a ház küszöbét. Elég volt azonban egyetlen pillantást vetnie a tinédzser arcára, rögtön megállapította, hogy odahaza, vele, Harry még sosem látszott ennyire felhőtlenül boldognak, mint itt. Black és Lupin látszólag igencsak kitettek magukért, hogy élvezetessé tegyék neki a karácsonyt, és a jelek szerint nem is hiába fáradoztak.

Perselus szégyenkezve ugyan, de kénytelen volt bevallani magának, hogy a karácsonyt valamiféle versenynek tekintette, amiben mindenképpen _nyerni _akart, a dolgok állását látva azonban sokkal inkább vesztésre állt. Nem szívesen gondolt arra, hogy egy ilyen boldog délután után Harry másnap biztosan csalódott lesz az ünnepi hangulat hiánya miatt. A legjobban azonban mégis az bántotta, hogy ennek a két idiótának könnyedén sikerült boldoggá tennie Harryt, míg az ő próbálkozásai nem eredményeztek mást, csak veszekedést és kínos pillanatokat.

– Mit csinált ma egész nap? – érdeklődött mosolyogva Harry, miközben megpróbálta Pitonra tukmálni a kezébe halmozott sütemények felét.

– Találkoztam az igazgatóval. – Látta a másik arcán az afelett érzett meglepődést, hogy ténylegesen választ kapott a kérdésére. Nem mintha Perselus szívesen beszélt volna erről, de a fiú szerencséjére neki is be kellett látnia, hogy semmi értelme a Mordonnal kapcsolatos gyanakvását titkolnia az elől, akinek az az őrült mindenáron az életére tör. Hiszen ha Harry nem tud a fenyegetésről, aligha tud majd védekezni ellene.

– Harry elmondta, hogy már van gyanúsítottad – szólt közbe most Lupin.

Perselus rég elhatározta, hogy büszkeségét félretéve mindenképpen elfogadja Lupin és Black segítségét ebben az ügyben, így hát habozás nélkül elővette talárja zsebéből a fiú jegyzeteit, és átnyújtotta.

– Alastor… ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan! – nézett nagyot a farkas, amikor átfutotta a sorokat.

– Csak azért, ami ebben a pár mondatban leírva áll, nyugodtan Azkabanba küldhetnék egész további életére – közölte véleményét Perselus, majd bosszúsan elmotyogott egy „Finite"-t a szobát havazásba borító nevetséges bűbájra.

– Nem magyaráztál bele kicsit sok mindent, ami nincs is ott? – kérdezett vissza a férfi, Blacknek is átnyújtva a kis papirost.

– Draco Malfoy az Imperius-bűbáj hatása alatt támadott rá Harryre. És azt se felejtsük el, hogy nagyon kevés olyan mágus lakik a kastélyban, akik képesek lennének megbűvölni a Trimágus Kupát, de Mordon nagyon is közéjük tartozik.

– Hát, nekem ez az egész egy olyan ember szurkálódásának tűnik, aki mindenáron Mordonra akarja terelni gyanút. Azt hittem, Harrynek akarsz segíteni, nem pedig kihasználni az alkalmat, hogy leszámolj a saját ellenségeiddel – morogta kihívóan Black, mire Perselus agyát lassanként elöntötte a vörös köd. Soha nem tolerálta valami jól, ha ostobának akarták beállítani, az pedig, hogy valaki burkoltan arra célozgat, Mordon eltüntetése fontosabb neki, mint Harry biztonsága, végképp kihozta a sodrából.

– NE merészeld itt nekem azt sugalmazni, hogy bármi fontosabb számomra Harry életénél! Semmivel sem törődök jobban ennél! Te mit tettél érte, hogy ilyen nagy a szád?

– Egy barlangban élek!

– És onnan aztán valóban hatékony segítség vagy, Black, gratulálok – vágott vissza gúnyosan.

– Áruld már el, hogy TE mit tettél érte?

– _Én _befogadtam, amikor leginkább szüksége volt valakire, és megtanítom rá, hogyan védje meg magát! – kiabált vissza vörös fejjel.

– Uram…

– Mit tudsz te a gyerekekkel való törődésről azok után, ahogy téged felneveltek? Harry csak azért visel el téged, mert nincs más választása… szerencsénk lesz, ha nem okozol neki nagyobb kárt, mint az átkozott rokonai – fröcsögte Black, s Perselus számára ez volt az utolsó csepp… teljesen elveszítette a fejét. Pálcáját elfeledve, kezét ökölbe szorítva rontott az undok kutyára.

– PITON! Ne… – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Harry, a két férfi közé vetve magát, hogy megakadályozza a verekedést.

– Sirius! – zengett fel szinte a fiúéval egy időben Lupin megrovó hangja is.

– Menj innen! – vicsorogta Harryre Perselus, a fiú azonban nemhogy meghátrált, de vékonyabb és kisebb testfelépítése ellenére kudarcra ítélt kísérletet tett, hogy hátrébb lökje őt. Amikor belátta, hogy ezzel a módszerrel sosem fog célt érni, vasmarokkal megragadta gondviselője talárjának elejét, így ha Perselus mindenáron Blackhez akart volna férkőzni, a fiút is közéjük préselte volna.

– Eressz el – mordult fel.

– Nem.

– Merlin szakállára, Sirius, kérj bocsánatot! – állt kettejük közé Lupin is.

Perselus tökéletesen mozdulatlanná dermedve nézett bele Harry szemébe, aki erre csak még eltökéltebben markolászta a köpenye elejét. Ő győzedelmes kis mosollyal elővette pálcáját, és megfagyasztotta a talár anyagát a fiú ujjai alatt. A reakció azonnali volt.

– Au, uram! Ez hideg!

Ő azonban nem törődött vele; Lupint félrelökve megragadta Blacket, és a mögötte lévő falnak lökve elégedetten konstatálta a koppanó hangot, mikor a férfi koponyája találkozott a kemény téglákkal.

– Te semmit nem tudsz, Black. Amikor a fiú beteg, _engem_ szólít. Amikor fél, _hozzám_ jön segítségért. Önállóan döntött úgy, hogy helyetted inkább _velem_ tölti a karácsonyi ünnepeket – vicsorogta a másik képébe, kirántva a kezéből a varázspálcát, és áthajítva a szoba túlsó végébe. – Folyamatosan tanulom, hogyan kell egy rendes gondviselőnek viselkednie; szerencsédre mostanra azt is beláttam, nem ölhetlek meg anélkül, hogy Harrynek nagy, nagy bánatot okozzak vele, így egyelőre egyben maradhatsz. – Búcsúzásképp újra a falnak lökte az ebet, csak mert igen jólesett látni a képén a fájdalmat. – Az pedig, hogy engem hogyan neveltek, semmi hatással nincs arra, ahogyan Harryvel bánok. Világos?

– Rendes gondviselő? – horkant fel Black, fogait félelmetes vigyorba húzva, amit nyilván az Azkabanban töltött ideje alatt sajátított el. – Fura ezt hallani, főleg, mivel Harry épp eleget mesélt még a múltkor arról, mennyire béna gondviselőt sóztak rá személyedben.

– Én nem mondtam ilyet!

– Gyerekes vagy, Black. Gyerekes bolond. – Eleresztette a férfit és hátat fordított neki, remélve, Lupinba elég józan ész szorult ahhoz, hogy ne engedje bármi hülyeséget csinálni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry még mindig rémült volt és szeme kerekre tágult az elszörnyedéstől, amikor Piton szembe fordult vele.

– Esküszöm, nem mondtam olyasmit, hogy maga rossz gondviselő lenne. Csak ideges voltam a levont pontok és Malfoy miatt, de soha, soha nem mondtam semmi ilyet. Tényleg nem!

– Nyugodj le, majd otthon megbeszéljük – dörmögte mély hangján a férfi, s a hátuk mögött vitatkozó Lupinnal és Siriusszal mit sem törődve, felkapta Harry jegyzeteit, meg az elfeledett ajándékokat.

– Amikor erről volt szó, tényleg nem úgy értettem, amit mondtam, és egyetlen szóval sem utaltam arra, hogy maga rossz gondviselő… – hadart tovább, képtelenül arra, hogy csak úgy dobja ezt a témát.

– Azt mondtam, majd otthon. _Nyugodj meg végre_!

Nyugodjon meg? Hogyan nyugodhatna meg ezek után?

– Láttam Mordont Draco emlékeiben, pont a támadás előtt – nézett vissza Piton Lupinra, olyan természetességgel folytatva a félbehagyott párbeszédet, mintha az előbbi incidens meg sem történt volna. Harry kissé összerezzent, amikor egy kezet érzett a hátán, mivel nem szokta meg a bájitalmester részéről az efféle gesztusokat.

– Albusnak mi a véleménye? – kérdezte Remus, egy utolsó figyelmeztető pillantás után végre eleresztve Sirius vállát.

– Átvette tőlem Harry emlékeit, hogy tanulmányozza őket – felelte a férfi, s a szóhasználatból mindenki azonnal kitalálta, hogy az igazgató valószínűleg közel sem volt olyan lelkes Mordonnal kapcsolatban, mint Piton.

– Te mit gondolsz? – nézett jelentőségteljesen keresztfiára Sirius.

– Azt gondolom, hogy többé soha nem fogok megosztani veled semmit – vágta rá Harry jéghideg hangon.

– Ne haragudj rám. Nem lett volna szabad…

– Minden gyerek szokott panaszkodni a szüleire, de ha ilyeneket mondasz neki, ő már nem akar majd az enyém lenni! – kiáltott fel vadul gesztikulálva, miközben a kirohanás hallatán összerezzenő Pitonra mutatott.

– Ő nem az apád! – csattant fel Sirius felpaprikázva, mire Harry, aki már majdnem visszavágott valami frappáns beszólással, rögtön érezte, hogy melegség önti el az arcát, s azt se tudta, hová legyen hirtelen támadt szégyenében. Remus csak a fejét csóválta.

Szerencsére Piton elég gyorsan összeszedte magát, és Harryt a kandalló felé kezdte kormányozni.

– Ha te is látni akarod, kérd el Albustól az emlékeket – vetette még oda Lupinnak, belemarkolva a Hop-porba. – Régen megbíztatok Pettigrew-ban, ami hatalmas baklövésnek bizonyult. Ne kövessétek el még egyszer ugyanazt a hibát.

Harry érezte, ahogy körülölelik a zöld lángok, s legközelebb már csak arra eszmélt, hogy Piton talpra állítja, miután kizuhant a Fonó sori ház kandallójából. Ügyetlen szavakkal bocsánatot kért, bár igazából már azt sem tudta, pontosan miért: hogy rosszakat mondott gondviselőjéről Siriusnak, vagy amiért az imént úgy utalt rá, mintha a szülője lenne.

– Hagyd abba ezt a felesleges bocsánatkérést, mert semmi szükség rá. Világosan megmondtam, hogy arról és akkor beszélsz azzal a két bolonddal, amiről és amikor akarsz.

– De én nem mondtam nekik, hogy maga rossz gondviselő! – tiltakozott tovább.

– Hiszek neked – jelentette ki Piton könnyed hangon, újabb adag Hop-port dobva a kandallóba.

– Oh.

– Húzd be a könyököd, és próbálj ez egyszer nem hasra esni a landolásnál. – Harry engedelmesen belépett a tűzbe. A férfi nem azonnal jött utána, s amíg egyedül várakozott, érezte, hogy a Siriusszal szembeni haragja egyre nő és nő. Keresztapja azzal áltatta, hogy már belenyugodott, hogy Pitonnal lakik, erre az első adandó alkalommal próbálja szabotálni a közte és gondviselője között kialakult kapcsolatot! Mi lesz, ha a bájitalmester egyszer csak úgy dönt, nem akarja már ezt az egész kalamajkát, ami az ő jelenlétével együtt jár? Mi lesz, ha túl furának fogja találni az előbbi elszólása miatt, amikor véletlenül úgy utalt rá, mintha a szülője lenne, és inkább messzire elkerüli? Lehet, hogy ez az oka, amiért még nem jött haza?

– Úgy tudtam, karácsonykor vidámnak kellene lenned – ült le mellé Piton, elcsenve egyet a magukkal hozott piték közül. Harry összerezzent; nem is hallotta, mikor érkezett meg a férfi. – Van egy elképesztően mulatságos történetem a számodra.

– Igen?

– Az igazgató egy igen érdekes levelet kapott a mugli világból – nyújtózott ki kényelmesen a férfi, lezserül a dohányzóasztalnak támasztva a lábát.

– Ez annyira különleges? Én mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy mint az iskola igazgatója, rengeteg levelet kap a mugliszületésűek szüleitől.

– Azok az emberek mind tudják, hogy a bagolypostát kell használniuk, de ezt a levelet valaki a hagyományos mugli postával próbálta eljuttatni az iskolába. – Piton arckifejezése arról árulkodott, hogy szerinte Harrynek ennyiből már rég ki kellett volna találnia, kikről van szó.

– Nem Dursleyéktől jött, ugye? – találgatott összehúzott szemmel, miközben otthonosan összekucorodott a kanapén. Piton válaszként mindössze megemelte egy kissé a szemöldökét, jelezve, ez igazán egyértelmű. – Tényleg? – kérdezte döbbenten. – Na és mit akartak?

– Azt írták, hogy mondjam meg neked: nyugodj meg – felelte a bájitalmester, nyomatékosan védencére pillantva. – Mondtam, hogy igen mulatságos a történet.

– Vagyis akkor biztos benne, hogy tényleg Dursleyék írtak?

– Oh, az teljesen biztos. Emlékszel még, hogy aláírattam a nagynénéddel egy nyilatkozatot, melyben beleegyezik, hogy én legyed a gondviselőd? – Szokatlanul jókedvűnek látszott, pedig Harry elképzelni sem tudta, hogy Durselyék bármiféle reakciója bárkiből is vidámságot váltson ki.

– Halványan…

– A rokonaid panaszok egész sorozatával fordultak az igazgatóhoz. Úgy tűnik, a bácsikádat nemrég lefokozták a munkahelyén, amúgy is hatalmas unokaöcséd még kövérebbre hízott, a nagynénédet pedig valami fura mugli elmebajjal kezelik. Annyira kétségbe vannak esve, hogy hajlandóak voltak Dumbledore-hoz fordulni. Arra kérik az igazgatót, érje el, hogy szüntessem meg az átkot, amivel őket sújtottam.

– Megátkozta őket? – lepődött meg Harry.

– Nem.

– Elvesztettem a fonalat.

– Képzelheted, mennyire csábító volt a gondolat, hogy valóban megátkozzam őket, de sajnos korábban már szavamat adtam az igazgatónak, hogy semmiféle módon nem ártok nekik. Ezért mindössze úgy tettem, mintha átkot mondanék rájuk – rántotta meg a vállát, újabb süteményt csenve el a magukkal hozott halomból.

– Akkor hogyhogy annyi rossz dolog történik velük mostanában?

– A hiszékenység ereje, gondolom. Közöltem velük, hogy ne lepődjenek meg, ha a szerencséjük a lehető legrosszabbra fordul. Vagy annyira megijedtek, hogy saját maguknak okoztak vele bajt, vagy csak véletlen, hogy épp most történtek velük ezek a dolgok. Annyira félnek a mágiától, hogy rögtön tudtam, hinni fognak az átokban.

Harry arcán önkéntelen mosoly terült szét, Piton pedig látszólag roppant büszke volt saját leleményességére.

– Uram, magának tényleg igen fanyar humorérzéke van. De azért köszönöm.

– Örülök, hogy legalább te értékeled. Az igazgató már nem volt ilyen lelkes.

– Uram… – Szerette volna elmondani, mennyire sajnálja, hogy a háta mögött beszélt róla Siriusszal, hogy mennyire hálás neki, amiért azt mondta, törődik vele, és hogy szerinte Siriusnak egyáltalán nincs igaza, mert remek munkát végez a gondviselőjeként, és milliószor jobb Dursleyéknél. Szerette volna hozzátenni, hogy pontosan tudja, Piton nem az apja, de hogy néha mégis azt kívánja, bárcsak az lenne, pedig nincs joga semmit elvárni tőle, hiszen Piton már eddig is hihetetlenül sok mindent tett érte.

– Fáj valamid? – kérdezte óvatosan a férfi, aki egész végig az arcát figyelte.

– Nem.


	35. Chapter 35

**Harmincötödik fejezet**

Harryt másnap reggel sült szalonna illata ébresztette, mire úgy, ahogy volt, pizsamában és álomittas szemmel, a konyhába tántorgott.

– Boldog karácsonyt – motyogta, s a férfi kezébe nyomott egy karácsonyi üdvözlőkártyát, aztán fogott egy tányért, s minden egészségesnek tűnő eledelt mellőzve púposra lapátolta; úgy volt vele, hogy a rengeteg szalonna és egyéb finomságok között már úgysem jutna hely a grillezett paradicsomnak és más efféléknek.

Piton elmorgott az orra alatt egy „Köszönöm"-öt, aztán csak tartotta a kártyát jó néhány másodpercig, hogy Harry biztosra vette, mindjárt szóvá teszi, miért „Uram"-nak van címezve. Végül mégsem szólt semmit, hanem simán a kandallópárkányra lebegtette az ajándékot, majd a Harry elé halmozott étel felét a saját tányérjára kotorta, és gondosan néhány gombát és paradicsomot kanalazott oda neki.

– Nem azért csináltam ennyit, hogy kihívásnak tekintsd.

– Karácsony van – jegyezte meg Harry két falás között.

– A bálnaszerű unokatestvérednek ez talán egyet jelent azzal, hogy rosszullétig zabálja magát, de azt nem szeretném, ha neked a vécé fölött öklendezve kellene töltened az ünnepeket, mert ha mégis így lesz, tőlem ne számíts szimpátiára.

– É'es va'ok. Maga mióta van fenn?

– Órák óta, Potter. Izgatottságomban elkerült az álom – morogta vontatottan, gúnyolódva a férfi.

Miközben végigette magát az elé kirakott ünnepi finomságokon, amikkel Piton lepte meg karácsony reggelén, Harry kíváncsi pillantásokat vetett a fa alá halmozott ajándékok felé. A gondviselőjének szánt csomagot már tegnap este odacsempészte a fal mellé, ahol nincs nagyon szem előtt, de az ajándékok halma jól láthatóan megnövekedett, mióta utoljára látta.

Ez a karácsony lassan kezdett olyan képet ölteni, amilyennek mindig is megálmodta… Persze a Roxfortban is mindig nagyszerűen érezte magát ilyenkor, de annak, hogy nem az iskolában, hanem idehaza, egy rendes otthonban töltheti el a szeretet ünnepét, volt egy sajátságos, kellemes varázsa. Mivel tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton tökéletesen közömbös az ilyesfajta nyálas dolgok iránt, mégis jól láthatóan igyekszik, hogy csak miatta különlegessé tegye ezt a pár napot… nos, ez jól mutatta, hogy végső soron tényleg nem muszájból tölti vele az ünnepeket. Erre a gondolatra bárgyú vigyor kúszott az arcára, ami kissé megnehezítette, hogy a szájában tartsa, amit eddig beletömött, és utánatolja azt, ami még a kanalán várakozott. Persze azért valahogy megoldotta…

– Az utóbbi napokban érkezett ajándékaidat eldugtam, és csak ma reggel vettem elő – mutatott Piton a fa alatti halomra.

– Remustól és Siriustól már egy csomó mindent kaptam. Kitől jöhetett ez a sok csomag? – nyújtogatta a nyakát Harry, bár egyelőre sikerült ellenállnia a kísértésnek, hogy felpattanjon, és rendesen szemügyre vegye.

– Menj – sóhajtott fel Piton, s a szennyes edényeket egy suhintással eltüntetve, a fa irányába terelgette őt. – Gondolom, a legtöbb a barátaidtól jött.

Harry letérdelt a csomaghalom előtt, s azonnal a kezébe is vette az elsőt.

– Áh, Weasley pulcsi! – kiáltott fel, mielőtt egyáltalán kinyitotta volna, de addig nem kezdett el bontogatni, amíg Piton is helyet nem foglalt vele szemben a fotelben. Az ajándékot azonnal felöltötte a pizsamája fölé, s miközben boldogan szemlélte a skarlátvörös alapra hímzett aranyszínű H betűt, még az sem zavarta, hogy a bájitalmester egyáltalán nem osztja a lelkesedését.

– Nahát! Ezen itt az áll: „Perselus Piton gyámfiának" – csodálkozott, s felmutatta a csomagot, hogy a férfi láthassa.

– És? Az nem te vagy? Biztosan az igazgatótól jött – jelentette ki Piton, látszólag elégedetten Dumbledore szóhasználatával.

Harry ettől függetlenül meglehetős zavarodottsággal töltötte el a fura üzenet, de ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy kíváncsian szét ne tépje a csomagolást. Az egy dobozt rejtett. A fedélről egy boldogan integető pálcikaemberke nézett vissza rá, aki Harry láttára fogta magát, nyugodtan felsétált egy rövidke, fa lépcsősoron, az ott heverő kötélből csinos kis hurkot kezdett formálni, utána pedig…

– Mágikus akasztófa-játék? Várjunk csak… akkor ez magát fogja felakasztani? – meresztette a szemét elképedve, s mialatt feltépte a dobozt, igyekezett eldönteni, hogy elszörnyedjen-e ennyi morbidság láttán, avagy sem.

– Inkább örülhetnél… nekem szinte soha nem küld olyan ajándékot, ami legalább egy kicsit is hasznos lenne, sőt, szerintem magában mulat, miközben postára adja a borzalmasabbnál borzalmasabb ruhákat, meg isten tudja, honnan származó édességeket.

Erre Harry rögtön félbehagyta a csomagbontogatást, és küldetésszerűen keresni kezdte Dumbledore Pitonnak szánt ajándékát, csak hogy megbizonyosodjon, valóban olyan rettenetes-e, amilyennek a férfi elképzeli. A napvilágra kerülő meleg, vörös-arany színekben pompázó bolyhos fülmelegítők láttán Piton olyan képet vágott, mintha megparancsolták volna neki, hogy ítéljen meg száz pontot a Griffendélnek, aztán meg töltse a diákokkal a karácsony hátralévő részét.

– Undorító vacak – mondta ki az ítéletet vicsorogva.

– Ha! Biztos az igazgató fülébe jutott, hogy mardekáros dísztalárba kényszerített a bálon.

– Te tökéletesen elfogadhatóan festettél a dísztalárodban, ez viszont egy rettenet – dobta oda az élénkszínű fülmelegítőket Harry ajándékainak halmára, mely egyre emelkedett, míg végül csak egyetlen bontatlan csomag maradt.

– Tessék. – Perselus mindenféle ünnepélyesség mellőzésével a fiúhoz röptette az utolsó meglepetést, ami nagy zizzenéssel landolt a szakadt csomagolópapírokból kialakult hegy kellős közepén. Eredetileg teljesen más ajándékot szánt védencének, de látva Harry viselkedését a karácsonyi szünet első napjaiban, az utolsó pillanatban meggondolta magát.

– Köszönöm, uram.

– Még azt sem tudod, mi van benne – forgatta a szemét Perselus, bár a fiú arckifejezése arra engedett következtetni, hogy annyira nem is _akarja_ tudni, mit rejt az utolsó csomag. Ettől függetlenül – bár jó adag aggodalommal az arcán –, mégis elkezdte bontogatni, vagyis inkább apró cafatokra szaggatni a papírt, amit aztán nyilvánvalóan további időhúzás céljából, megpróbált rögtön feltakarítani. Perselus nem tette szóvá. Amikor végül a zizegő papír maradéka is lekerült, nem maradt a szőnyegen más, csak egy meglehetősen megviselt, réginek tűnő, egyszerű kartondoboz.

– Tudja, ha most Dursleyéknél lennék, ez tuti üres lenne, ők meg harsányat nevetnének a jól sikerült tréfán – mosolyodott el a fiú, de a szeme nem mosolygott vele, ujjaival pedig szórakozottan tépdeste a doboz szélét. Fájdalmas volt látni, mennyire védtelen még mindig a gyerekkori emlékeivel szemben, s Perselus belátta, felesleges elnyújtani ezt a pillanatot.

– Én nem tennék veled ilyesmit – jelentette ki határozottan, s a kanapé fiúhoz legközelebbi széléhez húzódva ő maga nyitotta ki neki a dobozt, feltárva ezáltal egy csomó limlomot. Meglehet, a benne található holmit a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehetett lenyűgözőnek nevezni, Perselusnak azonban egyáltalán nem az volt a célja, hogy nevetségessé tegye Harryt, vagy bármiféle ízetlen tréfának vesse alá.

– Óh. – Harry feltérdelt, s feltámadt érdeklődéssel pislogott bele a dobozba. – Ez mind a magáé volt?

– Ha úgy vesszük. Semmi szükség ilyen kitörő lelkesedésre – tette hozzá epésen. – Nem mindennap ajándékozok oda másnak mindenféle kacatot a régi házamból. A könyvek az enyémek voltak – vallotta be. – De nem várom el, hogy ujjongva körbeugráld a házat miattuk.

– Szoktam olvasni – védekezett durcás képpel a fiú, de legalább nem habozott tovább; előhúzott a dobozból egy könyvet, és lelkesen belelapozott. Perselusnak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem annyira maga a történet, mint inkább a régi könyv mögött meghúzódó személyes história érdekli, de ezt már megnyugodva vette tudomásul, egészen addig, míg rá nem jött, talán kicsit jobban izgatja Harrynek az ő személyes ajándékával kapcsolatos véleménye, mint szeretné.

– Egyik sem a kviddicsről szól – jegyezte meg, csak úgy bosszantásképpen. – Legtöbbje mugli eredetű, de azért van közte néhány, amit a varázsvilágból szedtem össze, mikor pár évvel idősebb voltam nálad. Ezekkel talán jobban elleszel, ha esetleg úgy alakul, hogy nem tudlak elvinni sehová.

Harry egyenként húzta elő a könyveket, s miután mindegyiknek alaposan szemügyre vette a borítóját, takaros kupacba rendezte őket, hatásos kontrasztot alkotva a mellettük szanaszét heverő kusza édességhalommal, és az igazgató rikító ajándékaival. Mikor úgy határozott, már eléggé megcsodálta a nyomdaipar eme ósdi remekeit, megkockáztatta, hogy a dobozban heverő többi tárgyat is kirakosgassa maga mellé.

Perselus számára meglehetősen különös élmény volt végignézni, ahogy a tinédzser lelkesen turkál gyermekkora régi tárgyai között; ugyanolyan tisztelettel bánt az ócska dobozzal, meg a belőle előkerülő holmikkal, mint amilyennel a Fonó sori házat is mindig szemlélte, habár elejétől fogva tökéletesen tisztában volt Perselus utálatával a helyet illetően.

– Maga szerint itt is működni fog? – kérdezte Harry egy régi rádió gombjait csavargatva, méghozzá akkora kedvvel, amilyet a férfi sosem érzett a mugli szerkentyű iránt.

– Ha a szobádban tartod, és nem nagyon varázsolsz odabent – felelte, miközben egyre jobb kedve kerekedett Harry szemmel látható lelkesedésétől, amivel az az ajándékát illette.

– Milyen régi?

– Jó pár éves, de szerintem működnie kell – mondta, majd kissé bizonytalanul kinyújtotta kezét a rádió felé, hogy működésre bírja a fiúnak. Az igazat megvallva továbbra sem emlegette fel valami szívesen a múltja részleteit, de kezdte megérteni Harry kíváncsiságát, és csak remélni merte, hogy ez a néhány értéktelen régi holmi megfelel majd neki a verbális magyarázat helyett.

– Ez micsoda? – mutatott fel Harry egy mélyszürke színű, üres táblát, nem nagyobbat, mint bármelyik könyv a kupacból. Első ránézésre egyáltalán nem tűnt fel rajta semmi különleges; annyira megkopott már a mágiája, hogy Perselus maga is alig vette észre, amikor átkutatta a padlást érdekes holmik után.

– Szerintem meg kell kocogtatnod a pálcád hegyével, hogy a bűbáj működésbe lépjen.

Természetesen korábban már kipróbálta a táblát, úgy ismerte ugyanis a Prince családot, mint a rossz pénzt, és nem állt szándékában bármi túl erőset, vagy ne adj' isten veszélyeset a fiú kezébe adni. Már így is épp elég nehézséggel kellett szembenéznie, ráadásul az apja köpenyének birtoklása is jól példázta, mennyire nem való igazi hatalom ilyen fiatal kezekbe. A tábla egyáltalán nem volt valami nagy szám, de remélte, Harry azért majd használni tudja valamire.

A fiú egyelőre se jót, se rosszat nem mondott, de amikor meglátott rajta valamit, vádlón meglengette gondviselője orra alatt, aki ennek köszönhetően csak egy elmosódott foltot látott belőle, de kibetűzni esélye sem volt.

– Ezt maga bűvölte rá? – kérdezte morcosan.

Perselus ügyesen kihalászta a kezéből, hogy megnézhesse, mi lehet olyan nagyon bosszantó rajta. A táblán fakó, de meglehetősen hivalkodó írással az a „jó" tanács állt, hogy Harrynek okklumenciát kéne gyakorolnia. Szinte maga előtt látta apja arckifejezését, s rögtön megértette – bár a férfi eleve szívből utált minden mágikusat –, miért nem akart ehhez hasonló tárgyakat a házában látni.

– Ha azt akarnám, hogy okklumenciát gyakorolj, nem egy régi táblán üzennék róla neked – jegyezte meg szárazon, elrejtve aggodalmát a fiú elől. A bűbáj ugyan nem volt valami erős, viszont ha ennyi év után sem tűnt el teljesen, s most első dolga volt Harryt az elméje védelmére figyelmeztetni, nyilván jó okkal csinálta.

– Szóval akkor ez is a magáé volt annak idején?

– Akkor láttam először, amikor megfelelő ajándékok után kutattam neked – vont vállat. – Felteszem, egykor anyámé volt, ő pedig még a születésem előtt elrejtette.

– Ha az édesanyjáé volt… biztos, hogy nekem akarja adni? – nézett nagyot Harry, s olyan óvatosan kezdte tartani a holmit, mintha Perselus felbecsülhetetlen értékű kincset bízott volna rá.

– Egy régi táblát, aminek a létezéséről pár nappal ezelőtt még nem is tudtam? Aligha fogok könnyeket hullatni utána.

– A doboz legalján még van valami. Mi lehet ez? – váltott témát gyorsan Harry, miközben a tenyerére emelt egy kicsi, fura alakú követ. Az szinte teljesen átlátszó volt, kivéve, ahol ráesett a fény, mert ott kéken tündöklött.

– Áh, igen, ezt én készítettem – jegyezte meg Piton, árnyalatnyi büszkeséggel a hangjában. – Tartsd ott a tenyereden. _Collegare_ – kántálta, miközben kurta kis mozdulattal a kő felé bökött a pálcájával. – Nekem is van egy ugyanilyen. Ha szükséged van rám, bökd meg, és mondd: „Allerta, Perselus!".

– És akkor mi történik a magáéval?

– Felmelegszik, s ha ezzel nem kelti fel a figyelmemet, akkor hangot is ad. Ha úgy alakul, hogy szükséged van a bájitalodra, vagy bármiféle veszélybe kerülsz és nem vagy idehaza, használd, és én azonnal hozzád sietek.

– Erre Dobbyt is megkérhetnénk.

– Csakhogy, amint már korábban is beszéltünk róla, a házimanó nem elég diszkrét.

Mivel nem akart hálátlannak látszani, Harry inkább befogta a száját. Amikor korábban pedzegette a férfinak, hogy ki kell találniuk egy módot, amivel kommunikálhatnak, nem egészen erre gondolt. Túlságosan egyoldalúnak találta a módszert. Ha mondjuk épp Piton kerül bajba, akkor ő honnan fog tudni róla? Ezen járt az agya, miközben szórakozottan lapozgatni kezdett az egyik ajándékba kapott könyvben.

– Ebbe beleírt valamit…

– Tényleg? – Piton azonnal kikapta a kezéből. – Á, igen. Abban az időben hajlamos voltam a véleményemet a könyveim margójára firkálni, akár regényről, akár tankönyvről volt szó.

– Még ma is hajlamos rá – mutatott rá Harry, s a pirossal kidekorált esszéire gondolt. – Ráadásul ez itt nem is a könyvvel kapcsolatos – vigyorodott el, amikor elolvasta az egyik oldal tetejére kapart megjegyzést (Gillen a saját nevét se tudja rendesen lebetűzni, mégis „Várakozáson felüli"-t kapott bájitaltanból?!), Piton azonban ezt is kivette a kezéből, és lázasan lapozgatni kezdett benne, mielőtt Harry a továbbiakat is kisilabizálhatta volna.

– Hm… úgy látom, ebben nincs semmi túlságosan sértő. Különben meg nem azért adtam oda ezeket, hogy a margóra firkált dolgaim után kutass bennük – morogta, s magához hívta a következő könyvet is a fiú melletti kupacból.

– De én szeretném látni, miket irkált tinédzser korában! Nem nagyon tudom elképzelni, milyen lehetett fiatalon.

– Még a negyvenet sem töltöttem be – védekezett kissé sértetten Piton.

– Most direkt kitörli mindet? – hajolt a lapok fölé Harry, bezsebelve egy randa pillantást a kotnyelességéért, miközben gondviselője finom mozdulattal végigsiklatta pálcája hegyét a könyv széle mentén.

– Nem feltétlen kell látnod mindent, amit leírtam. Gondolom, nem szeretnéd írásban viszontlátni, mit gondoltam annak idején az apádról, ugye? Ráadásul erősen kétlem, hogy örülnél, ha ezeket elolvasnád. A regények szélére nem feltétlenül a történettel kapcsolatos véleményemet jegyeztem le, hacsak nem volt kifejezetten pocsék a mű stílusa. Végeztünk? – kérdezte végül, a fa felé pislantva.

– Még nem – felelte feltámadó idegességgel Harry. – Én még… öhh… hát, még itt van az én ajándékom is magának. Amúgy köszönöm ezt a sok mindent – intett bizonytalanul a holmik felé, melyekkel szinte elbarikádozta magát.

– Úgy vettem észre, jobban örülnél ilyesminek, mint ha pénzt költenék neked bármi másra – vont vállat Piton.

– Igaza volt, ez így tényleg jobb. De amikor először megjöttünk ide, mintha említette volna, hogy már vásárolt nekem valamit – emlékeztette Harry.

– Hmm? Ó, igen. Azt Dracónak adtam – jelentette be a férfi nemtörődöm hangon.

– Hahaha – válaszolta szarkasztikusan Harry. – De én tényleg szeretném megköszönni…

– Az előbb éppen azt tetted.

– Ja, igen. Hát akkor… elég nehéz magának ajándékot venni, szóval nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy tetszeni fog – nyújtotta át a csomagot kissé bizonytalanul Harry.

– Nem lett volna szükséges bármit is venned – jegyezte meg a férfi, miközben gyors és hatékony mozdulattal felhasította a papírt.

– Uhh, szóval… korábban mondta, hogy nincs még ilyenje, de azt nem említette, hogy nem is _akarja_, hogy legyen – hadarta sietve, mielőtt a csomagolás lehullana, és Piton kimondhatná az ítéletet. – Amikor megmutatta a képeslapjait, csak annyit említett, hogy mindig egyedül élt – folytatta, s kissé elvörösödött, látva, hogy a másik milyen gyorsan kibontotta a kis csomagot.

– De most már nem lakom egyedül – mutatott rá a bájitalmester, miközben kiemelt a dobozából egy mugli fényképezőgépet. Arckifejezése közönyös volt, mint mindig, így Harry nem nagyon tudott messzemenő következtetést levonni belőle.

– Gondoltam, biztosan el tudja készíteni a főzetet, amitől a fényképek mozogni fognak – mondta Harry, s kínosan fészkelődött, mialatt Piton továbbra is az ajándékot vizslatta.

– Igen, el tudom – válaszolta a másik, s miután alaposan szemügyre vette a kis készüléket, kinyitotta a hátulját, és szakértőket is megszégyenítő bizonyossággal a helyére illesztette a mellékelt filmet. A következő pillanatban kattanás hallatszott, majd éles fény villant, mire Harry bosszúsan ugrott egyet ijedtében.

– Héj!

– Most már az enyém, és bármikor használhatom, nem igaz? – vigyorodott el Piton, s mivel a férfi nem nevette ki, és nem is vicsorgott mérgében az ajándék láttán, Harrynek nehezére esett neheztelnie rá. Persze egyébként sem hitte, hogy gondviselője kigúnyolná emiatt… Piton egész rendes tudott lenni, ha az ember képes volt hozzászokni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Karácsony reggele ide vagy oda, amint befejezték az ajándékbontogatást, Piton máris nyaggatni kezdte, hogy hozza magát prezentálható állapotba. Harrynek persze elképzelése sem volt, mit várhat majd gondviselőjétől, amikor beleegyezett, hogy vele töltse az ünnepeket, de most rájött, hogy már előre tudhatta volna… Piton egyetlen árva napot sem hajlandó nyugodtan, pihenéssel eltölteni, még az iskolai szünet alatt sem.

Bár a férfi erős szorítása megóvta attól, hogy fejjel előre landoljon a sűrű hóban, a hoppanálás most valamiért mégis durvábbnak tűnt a szokottnál, ő pedig magában megjegyezte, hogy a sült szalonna kevésbé kellemes, amikor megpróbál visszajönni az ember torkán. Nagy nehezen felegyenesedett, s ahogy elhúzódott a másik mellől, kíváncsian körülnézett.

– Hol vagyunk?

A szél itt még csípősebbnek tűnt, mint dérlepte házuk fagyos kertjében, ráadásul vastag hótakaró borította a földet, ami még egészen frissnek tűnt, és Harry alig bírt ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy vidáman belegázoljon.

– Nem messze a Roxforttól. Ha érzésem nem csal, szereted a havat.

Harry mosollyal jelezte meghatódottságát ennyi figyelmesség iránt, de ez rögtön le is hervadt az arcáról, ugyanis rögtön beugrott az előző este képe, meg a Lupin szobájában hulló elvarázsolt hópelyhek látványa, és a kérdés úgy szaladt ki a száján, hogy szinte el sem jutott az agyáig, mit csinál. Az egész teljesen önkéntelenül történt, az ajka mintha magától mozdult volna, hogy olyasmit mondjon ki, amit sosem gondolta, hogy egyszer tényleg mersze lesz szavakba önteni.

– Maga szerint apám belenyugodna ebbe… hogy magával élek együtt? – Amint kimondta, rögtön megbánta, de persze ugyanakkora képtelenség volt visszaszívni mindent, mint az előbb megtartóztatni magát a kimondásától.

– Nem – felelte Piton, vagy egy percnyi néma hallgatás után. – Szerintem apád ennél sokkal többet… jobb sorsot szánt volna neked, de ettől függetlenül talán hálás lenne, hogy valaki elhozott a rokonaidtól.

– De pont, mint Sirius, ő is utálná, hogy épp maga volt az, aki megtette, nem?

– Amikor Blacket Azkabanba zárták, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy átálltam a világos oldalra. Tizenkét éven keresztül dédelgette magában a gyászát meg a gyűlöletét, s közben lélekben ugyanolyan gyerekes maradt, amilyen még a Roxfortban volt. Továbbra is tartom, amit tegnap mondtam: az az ember egy gyerekes bolond – nyilatkoztatta ki véleményét megvetően. – Amikor James Potter meghalt, a fiáért áldozta fel magát. Ő sosem próbálná elvenni tőled ezt, amit az élettől kaptál, csupán azt kívánná, bárcsak ennél több is kijutott volna.

– Ez már-már úgy hangzik, mintha valami szépet is tudna mondani apámról – húzta össze magán a kabátot Harry, hogy ne dideregjen.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy az apádnak is voltak jó tulajdonságai… elméletben még a leggonoszabbaknak is vannak.

– Voldemorté például mi?

– A _Sötét Nagyúr…_

– Nem fogom így hívni. Ő nem az én nagyuram – húzta össze a szemöldökét makacsul Harry.

– Akkor nevezd Tudodkinek. Ő egy kimagaslóan tehetséges varázsló, csak épp minden csepp tehetségét a gonoszsága szolgálatába állította – mondta Piton, miközben kiszórta a védővarázslatokat maguk köré. Harry nem tudta, csak képzeli-e, de szinte látta, ahogy a levegő vibrálni kezd a mágiától körülöttük.

– Az, hogy valaki okos, nem sorolható az illető jó tulajdonságai közé – folytatta a megkezdett párbeszédet, miközben fázósan toporgott a hóban, s magában bosszankodott; ha előre tudja, hogy eljönnek fagyoskodni az isten háta mögé valami hegyre, talán még egy pár zoknit húzott volna a meglévő fölébe.

– Miss Granger ezt biztosan vitatná.

– Én nem azért kedvelem őt, mert okos. Egyébként mit csinálunk itt?

– Mivel úgy tűnik, kénytelen leszek egész nap a társaságodat élvezni, gondoltam, elhozlak magammal hozzávalókat gyűjteni – válaszolt Piton enyhe mosollyal arcán; nyilván eszébe jutott, hogy nyáron hasonló ürüggyel hurcolta magával védencét a tengerpartra.

– Mégis mit akar itt gyűjteni? Havat? – morgolódott Harry.

– Idióta – jött a válasz egy szép nagy kupac hó társaságában, ami pontosan telibe találta.

– Naaa! – Erre már Harry is felmarkolt egy hógolyóra valót, nagy bánatára azonban tökéletesen elhibázta a könnyed mozdulattal elhajoló férfit, ráadásul azonnal megbánta könnyelműségét, mert a fa, amely alatt állt, megrázta magát, és az ágaira rakódott összes havat Harry nyakába hullajtotta.

– Úgysem nyerhetsz ellenem, Potter.

– Piton! – Harry méltatlankodva, s nem kis bosszúsággal megrázta magát.

– Milyen szempontokat kell figyelembe venned, amikor a hóban menekülsz valaki elől? – kérdezte komolyra váltva a férfi, miközben Harry mellkasára szegezett pálcával, széles ívet leírva körözni kezdett körülötte.

– Hogy a hó rohadt hideg, és nem lett volna szabad engednem, hogy egy hegyre hoppanáljon velem – dörmögte kelletlenül, a talárja belsejét szárogatva egy melegítő bűbájjal, ahol a hó beszivárgott a ruhája alá. Miután épphogy elkerülte a felé küldött csalánártást, felsóhajtott, és igyekezett komolyan venni a feladatot. – Jól van, na! Jeges minden, szóval lehet, hogy elesek, miközben elrohanok, éééééés… lábnyomok! Látni fogják a lábnyomaimat!

– Ne legyél magadra ilyen büszke, ez kifejezetten könnyű kérdés volt. Most figyelj ide! – parancsolta a bájitalmester, és a megfelelő bűbájjal ügyesen eltüntette Harry nyomait.

– Azt hittem, legalább karácsonykor lesz egy szabadnapom.

– Tíz másodpercet kapsz, hogy elrejtőzz – engedte el Piton a füle mellett a megjegyzést. – A tisztástól ne távolodj el, és maradj a védőbűbájok hatókörében.

– Megölni akarnak vagy elfogni? – kérdezte Harry, s felkészülve rá, hogy rögtön eltüntesse a nyomait, amint a bájitalmester hátat fordít, előkapta a pálcáját.

– Megölni; ha akár egyetlen ártással eltalállak, azt jelenti, halott vagy. Indulj!

Harry tisztában volt vele, milyen utasítást kapott, de úgy ítélte meg, hogy a hó ropogása a lába alatt csak még inkább felhívná hollétére a figyelmet. Előregörnyedve haladt előre, sziklák mögé rejtőzve, bokrokat használva fedezékül, de még így is összerezzent, akárhányszor nagyobb zajt csapott maga körül. Egy idő után elvesztette a férfit szem elől, s néha-néha direkt megállt, hogy az esetlegesen közeledő léptek zajára ügyeljen. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy feleslegesen erőlködik; Pitonnak volt ez az idegesítő képessége, hogy úgy suhant, mint valami szellem, s ezt általában hasznosította is, amikor éjjeli kószálókra vadászott az iskola folyosóin.

Mikor hátranézett, hogy ellenőrizze, követik-e, valami feketét látott megvillanni a fák között, s ettől úgy megrémült, hogy önkéntelenül összerezzent. Tudta, hogy talán épp ijedt zihálása fogja elárulni, ezért ugrásra készen lapult, hogy azonnal nekiiramodhasson, ha Piton megemelné felé a pálcáját. Úgy számolta, a férfi már rég utolérhette volna, ha a tisztásról idáig követi, de azt is feltételezte, hogy nem egyenesen az ő korábbi útvonalán halad, hanem megpróbálja majd csendben, más irányból becserkészni hangtalan lépteivel.

Végül pár percnyi tanakodás után döntésre jutott; alaposan szétnézett maga körül, majd a legközelebbi fához rohant, és nehézkesen – a cipője ugyanis minduntalan megcsúszott, ráadásul a jeges fatörzs felülete majdnem teljesen sima volt – felkapaszkodott rá. Amint odafent biztonságban elhelyezkedett, rögtön rájött, hogy nem szabad mocorognia; elég volt egyetlen apró mozdulat, s az ágakra rakódott hó sűrű felhő formájában hullani kezdett alatta a földre. Így persze képtelenség volt rendesen körülnézni, s ez a hátrány lett aztán a veszte néhány perccel később, amikor Piton könnyedén rátalált.

– „Okos" húzás – jegyezte meg gúnyolódva a férfi, s egy gyenge átkot küldött Harry felé, hogy hivatalosan is véget vessen a játéknak. Utána mogorván keresztbe tett karral, várakozón megállt a fa alatt. – Gyere le! – parancsolta. – Megmondanád, mi volt terved? Hová mentél volna innen?

– Sehová – felelte Harry, miközben megpróbált biztonságos fogást találni a síkos fatörzsön, sikertelenül. – Gondoltam, majd idefentről megátkozom, aztán leugrom – vagy leesem –, amikor már harcképtelen. – Homlokát ráncolva állapította meg, hogy innen lemászni úgysem tud, így aztán jobb ötlete nem lévén, ugrani készült. Csak remélni merte, hogy elég időre meg tudja tartani magát a karjaival.

– Ha nincs menekülési útvonal a rejtekhelyedről, akkor csak a legvégső esetben bújj oda – okította tovább Perselus, miközben felnyúlt, megragadta a kabátjánál fogva, és biztonságban talpra állította a havon.

– Ha elég idős lennék, hogy hoppanálhassak, akkor egyszerűen eltűnhetnék, nem?

– És mi van, ha a Sötét Nagyúr dehoppanálás-gátló rontást szórt az egész terület köré? Vagy egy erős bűbájokkal őrzött házba hurcoltak, esetleg magában a Roxfortban estél csapdába, ahol szintén nem tudsz hoppanálni? A legjobb megoldás az, ha minden egyes esetben megtanulod használni a _fejed_.

– Ebben van valami.

– De még mennyire. Mit gondolsz, ha el akarnának fogni, milyen varázslatot használnának ellened?

– Lefegyv…

– Az nem tesz képtelenné az elfutásra – ellenkezett Piton, mielőtt Harry egyáltalán befejezhette volna a mondatot.

– Még folytatni akartam. Szóval, vagy a Petrificus Totalust vagy a kábítóátkot gondolnám…

– Bizonyára utóbbit használnák; a Petrificus Totalus meglehetősen kellemetlen eredménnyel végződhet, ha egy rohanó emberre szórják ki, ha pedig eleget vacakolnak az elfogásoddal, akkor valószínűleg élve, és feltehetőleg komolyabb agykárosodás mellőzésével akarnak a Nagyúr elé cipelni. – Ezzel Piton felemelte a pálcáját, és biccentéssel jelezte, hogy indulhat.

– Várjon már! Csak nem akar tényleg megá…

– Stupor!

Harry bambán pislogott a vakító fényben, s eltartott neki néhány másodpercig, mire felfogta, hogy a hátán fekszik, és napba bámul.

– Héj – motyogta gyengécske hangon, miközben megpróbált feltápászkodni, hogy ne süsse hátát annyira a hideg.

– Ostoba kérdés volt – osztotta az észt fölé hajolva Piton. – Ha egy csatában elveszíted az eszméleted, Harry, nagy valószínűséggel már az ellenségeid fogságában fogsz felébredni.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry elégedett hümmögéssel még beljebb fészkelte magát a kanapé puha melegségébe; egyik oldalon a kandalló tüze, a másikon számtalan párna és takaró melengette, ő pedig úgy elpilledt ebben a csodás kényelemben, hogy csak egy hajszál választotta el az elbóbiskolástól. Eléggé kimerítették az aznapi kalandok, tekintve, hogy jó párszor elkábították, ráadásul ilyenkor mindig a hóban terült el, vagyis a nap végére alaposan átázott a ruhája is. Piton azonban nem állt meg és nem kegyelmezett, sőt, részvétlenül kijelentette, hogy ha nem szeretne többet a hóban hemperegni, hát tanulja meg rendesen kivédeni az átkot, vagy legalább gyorsan elugrani előle. Ennyi megpróbáltatás után Harry határozottan úgy érezte, megérdemel egy lustálkodós estét, így aztán egyáltalán nem sietett elhagyni a menedékét, ahhoz túlságosan élénken élt benne a hóban fekve töltött délután emléke.

– L.

– Nem.

Piton látszólag sokkal jobban élvezte Harry ajándékát, mint azt magától valaha bevallotta volna. A páros egymással szemben ült a kanapén, s együtt figyelték, ahogy a kis akasztófa-figura vidáman integetve halad egyre közelebb végzete felé, miközben a vesztőhelye magától megácsolja magát.

– Ismerem én egyáltalán ezt a szót? – morgolódott Harry, gyanakodva karba téve a kezét. Piton egész este direkt olyan szavakat választott neki feladványként, amikről feltételezte, hogy a fiú vagy nem tudja rendesen lebetűzni, vagy rosszabb esetben egyáltalán nem is hallotta még. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, azért csinálja-e, mert így akar győzelmet aratni felette, vagy esetleg, hogy minél gyakrabban nézhesse, amint a kis figura felakasztja magát – ez utóbbit ugyanis a jelek szerint meglehetősen mulatságosnak találta.

– Nem szándékozom a szókincsemet a te szintedre limitálni. Így legalább tanulsz is valamit belőle.

Harry mormogott valami érthetetlent az orra alatt, közben pedig, csak hogy még véletlen se kelljen felállnia, nyújtózkodni kezdett a posta után, amit a kandalló éppen akkor böffentett ki magából. Csak az utóbbi pár napban kezdtek leveleket kapni ebben a házban, s ő még azt sem tudta, Piton miféle varázslattal érte el, hogy így legyen. Azonban ennél sokkal jobban izgatta az a kérdés, hogy Piton hirtelen miért érezte szükségét annak, hogy elérhetővé tegye ezt a házat az üzenetek számára. Pálcájával a kis kupac felé bökött, úgy, ahogy gondviselője tanította neki, mire a levelek egytől egyig Piton várakozóan kinyújtott tenyerébe hullottak.

– F?

– Nem… – felelte Piton, s vigyorogva átnyújtott egy levelet védencének, pillantása azonban a figurára tapadt, aki még egy lépést tett felfelé, s a hurokba dugta a nyakát.

Harry csupán egyetlen pillantást vetett a borítékra, aztán ugyanazzal a lendülettel rögtön félre is tolta.

– Y?

– Nem. – Ez alkalommal, mikor Piton felnézett, hogy megnézze a figura előrehaladását, pillantása a fiú által félrelökött levélre esett. – Nem akarod kinyitni?

– Tudom, hogy kitől jött – morogta oda, miközben homlokráncolva törte a fejét a bájitalmester feladványán.

– Nekem úgy tűnt, élvezetesen töltötted el odaát a tegnapi napot – próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni a férfi, aki nyilván rögtön kitalálta Harry mogorvaságának okát.

– Persze, egészen addig, amíg ő tönkre nem tett mindent.

– De te meg fogod bocsátani neki – jelentette ki teljes bizonyossággal Piton, egy neki szóló levél lapja mögül.

– Micsoda? – Harry meglepve, s kissé talán ingerülten kapta fel a fejét. – Maga gyűlöli Siriust. Mégis mióta akarja pártját fogni?

– Nem azt mondtam, hogy meg kell bocsátanod, csak annyit, hogy szerintem úgyis meg fogsz. Nem az a fajta vagy, aki sokáig dédelgeti a sérelmeit, elvégre nekem is megbocsátottál, nem igaz?

– Persze, mert _kétszer is_ befogadott, ráadásul rengeteg mindent tett értem – heveskedett Harry, dühösen kihúzva magát ültében. – Sirius azt mondta, beletörődik, hogy magával élek, és azt is világosan tudja, mennyit jelent ez nekem, _mégis _megpróbált mindent tönkretenni.

A fiú szavaiból áradó zaklatottság eléggé elvonta Piton figyelmét ahhoz, hogy kissé leeressze a levelet, és nyugodt hangon megjegyezze:

– Black bele sem gondolt abba, hogy mit csinál, csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy megbántson engem. Biztosíthatlak, semmi olyat nem mondhat, amivel szabotálhatná a jelenlegi helyzetünket.

– Miért ne, elvégre semmi sincs kőbe vésve ezzel kapcsolatban, vagy igen? – dőlt hátra megint Harry. – Nem akarom, hogy a dolgok megint úgy legyenek, mint régen – vallotta be.

– Én szavatartó ember vagyok. Az a fickó semmi olyat nem mondhat, ami miatt ne akarnék tovább a gondviselőd lenni – mondta Piton, aki bár nem tette le a levelet, beszéd közben végig a fiúra szegezte a pillantását, mintha nem akarna addig újra beletemetkezni az olvasásba, amíg nem biztos benne, hogy ezt a témát rendesen megbeszélték.

– Jó, azt én sem hiszem, hogy egyszer csak kihajít, vagy ilyesmi, csak azt mondom, hogy nem vagyunk egymáshoz kötve… mármint tudja… hivatalosan.

A megfogalmazása látszólag bosszantotta Pitont.

– Csak mert nem lettél adoptálva, még nem kell azt hinned, hogy az itteni életed nincs szilárdan bebetonozva – mondta, majd megrázta a fejét, és miközben rendesen kigörgette a pergamentekercset, csak úgy mellesleg hozzáfűzte: – Az adoptáció amúgy sem jöhet szóba, de nem is változtatna semmin.

Hogy a férfi ezt ilyen világosan kimondta, az olyan volt Harry számára, akár egy arculcsapás. Rossz volt hallani, hogy Piton ennyire könnyedén és nemtörődöm módon utasít vissza olyasvalamit, amiről ő még gondolatai magányában is alig mert álmodozni, az pedig még jobban bántotta, hogy gondviselője kerek perec kijelentette: az adoptálás nem jelentene számukra semmit. Ez fájt. Méghozzá nagyon. Elvörösödve bámulta ölében fekvő kezét, és hirtelen nagyon elszégyellte magát, amiért gyerekes képzelgéseket dédelgetve mindenáron a tanárával akarta tölteni a karácsonyt, naivan eljátszva, hogy ők ketten valamiféle család.

– Azért nem érdemes adoptációról beszélni, mert ha eljön az idő, én azonnal újra kémkedni fogok a világos oldal számára – magyarázta szótagolva, s a hosszúra nyúlt csendet megtörve Piton, mint aki nem is érti, miért kell erre külön rámutatnia. Amikor nem kapott választ, rögtön abbahagyta az olvasást, teljesen félretette a levelet, és figyelmét egészen Harryre fordította, aki vizslató tekintete alatt csak még jobban elpirult.

– Szóval, ha… ha eljön az idő, hogy már nem kell kémkednie…? – dadogta egyszer csak a fiú, szándékosan nyitva hagyva a kérdés végét, miközben szégyenlősen gondviselője szemébe nézett.

– A terv mindvégig az volt, hogy mindenkivel elhitetjük, továbbra is a rokonaiddal élsz, hiszen így a Sötét Nagyúr is azt hiszi, anyád mágiájának védelme alatt állsz. Ha esetleg mégis a fülébe jutna, hogy már nem ott laksz, még mindig védeni fog a titok, hogy szinte senki nem ismeri a hollétedet. Ez olyan előny, amit nem fogok csak úgy könnyelműen feladni.

Harry kiérezte a hosszas magyarázatból a ki nem mondott „nem"-et, mire szaporán pislogva csak annyit mondott:

– Értem.

– Egyébként sem számít igazán – tette hozzá megint Piton, s olyan közel hajolt, hogy Harrynek esélye sem volt figyelmen kívül hagyni. Mondjuk ezúttal nem is akarta.

– Ez nem igaz! Hát persze, hogy _számít!_ – mordult fel Harry, már-már undorral ejtve a szavakat. – Ha ennyire nem akar adoptálni, megértem, de…

Piton védekezően felemelte a kezét.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem akarlak adoptálni.

Harry homlokát ráncolva nézett vissza rá, s ahogy korábban, most sem tudta visszatartani a véleményét.

– Még annyit sem bírtam elérni, hogy kimondja: engem jobban kedvel Malfoynál!

– Mert ezt külön szájbarágás nélkül is érezned kellene! – csattant fel Piton a beszélgetés során most először, s látszott rajta, hogy nagy erőfeszítésébe telik nyugalmat csempészni a hangjába. – Ez egy képzelt rivalizálás, amit a helyzeted bizonytalanságába vetett hited miatt valósnak érzel; a magam részéről nem szándékozom minden alkalommal hosszas szónoklatot tartani a megnyugtatásodra, amikor fenyegetve érzed magad.

Perselus frusztráltan csikorgatta a fogát, és tehetetlenségét jelző mozdulattal végigszántott ujjaival a haján. Átkozta magát, hogy naivan kimondta az „adoptálni" szót, s ezzel elindította ezt a lavinát.

– Ebből elég. Nem vagyok hajlandó elhinni, hogy nem érted, miért nem lehetséges az örökbefogadás. Ez a mostani megoldás a biztonságod megóvása érdekében alakult ki, s a lényege épp a titoktartás. Ha hivatalos adoptációt kezdeményeznénk, az nagyrészt a nyilvánosság előtt zajlana, ami a te szempontodból a legkevésbé sem lenne ideális.

– Én nem könyörögni akartam magának az örökbefogadásért, csak meglepődtem, amiért olyan kerek-perec kijelentette, hogy eszébe sem volt semmi ilyesmi, meg nem is jelentene az égvilágon semmit.

– Én nem ezt mondtam. Csak azért értelmezted így, mert az agyadnak valamiért könnyebb a számodra legkedvezőtlenebb interpretációt elfogadnia, vagyis elhitetni veled, hogy nem akarlak téged, holott valójában csak leszögeztem egy tényt. Most semmiképpen sem fogadhatlak örökbe. Ez viszont egyáltalán _nem számít_, Harry, méghozzá azért, mert nincs szükségem a Minisztérium jóváhagyására ahhoz, hogy a fiamként tekintsek rád – szögezte le határozottan.

Ez a kijelentés már túl sok volt a fiúnak… talán a letaglózó lehetne a legjobb a szó rá, amilyen döbbenten nézett vissza rá.

– Maga… hogy… micsoda? – hebegett döbbenten összevissza, s még annál is elveszettebbnek tűnt, mint két perccel azelőtt.

Amikor a kandalló hirtelen zölden felparázslott, mindketten ijedten rezzentek össze, de Perselus nem kis büszkeséggel konstatálta Harry gyorsaságát, amivel a fiú felkapta a pálcáját, és Dumbledore lebegő fejére célzott vele, mielőtt az egyáltalán rendesen megjelent volna előttük. Ettől függetlenül lenyelte az önelégült vigyort, és lágyan lenyomta védence karját, mielőtt a kandallóhoz lépett, és udvariasan beinvitálta a vendéget.

Mivel tudta, hogy csak néhány másodpercük maradt az igazgató érkezése előtt, sietve megperdült a sarkán, és szigorúan Harryre nézett.

– Ha megkérlek, hogy menj ki a szobából, azonnal engedelmeskedj. Ne vitázz velem az igazgató úr előtt – utasította szigorúan, mert a legutolsó, amire vágyott, az egy efféle cirkusz volt, épp Dumbledore előtt. Pillantását még néhány másodpercig Harryn pihentette, de a fiú látszólag már összeszedte magát annyira, hogy feltűnés nélkül kibírjon egy ilyen – Piton reményei szerint rövid – látogatást.

– Boldog karácsonyt! – toppant be Dumbledore. – Rögtön egy gratulációval kell kezdenem: mind a reflexeid, mind a dekoratőri képességeid lenyűgözőek, Harry. Perselus otthona szerintem még sosem volt ennyire hívogató az ünnepek alatt – magyarázta nagy hangon, de az öltözete még így is elvonta meglehetősen harsány belépőjéről a figyelmet. Amint teljes életnagyságban kilépett a kandallóból, Perselus azonnal csóválni kezdte a fejét, képtelen volt ugyanis elrejteni rosszallását ekkora ízléstelenség láttán; az élénk, piros-zöld talár még hagyján, de az anyagra varázsolt táncoló hópelyhek végképp feltették a koronát az egészre. Már csak néhány girland hiányzott ahhoz, hogy a bájitalmester hivatalosan is kijelenthesse: ennél rosszabb tényleg nem lehet.

– Mostanáig jól teltek az ünnepek? – érdeklődött nagypapásan csillogó szemekkel az igazgató Harry felé fordulva, mire Perselus sietve kimentette magát, s elvonult a konyhába teát főzni. Úgy döntött, a bájolgást a fiúra hagyja, neki még bőven lesz ideje megkérdezni Dumbledore-tól, hozott-e neki új híreket a nyomozás állásáról. Az idős mágusból egyébiránt kinézte volna, hogy képes csupán a karácsonyi köszöntőre meg egy csésze teára átugrani, s közben úgy tenni, mintha idén sem változott volna semmi, s Perselus szokásához híven egyedül élvezné a jól megérdemelt pihenést a kastélyban, minden diáktól és kollégájától távol.

Mire befejezte a tea előkészítését, s megindult visszafelé, élénken remélte, hogy Harry mostanra végigjárta a szokásos udvariassági köröket, amikor azonban meghallotta a fiú meglepően komolyan csengő hangját, gyanakodva megtorpant, s megállt az ajtóban hallgatózni.

– Biztos benne, hogy nem tartóztathatják le őt bizonyítékok nélkül? – kérdezte éppen Harry, s annyira az igazgató ajkain csüggött válaszra várva, hogy észre sem vette az ajtóban szobrozó gondviselőjét.

– Igen, biztos vagyok – felelte egyszerűen Dumbledore.

Perselus hangosan megköszörülte a torkát, de amikor pillantása összeakadt Harryével, a fiú eltökélten nézett vissza rá, s meg sem próbált úgy tenni, mintha bűnösnek érezné magát.

– Köszönöm, Perselus. Harry megmutatta a fényképezőgépet, amit magának vett karácsonyra.

– Valóban? – kérdezett vissza jeges hangon, Harry azonban olyan ügyesen ignorálta, mint a profik, s úgy tett, mintha minden figyelmét lekötné, hogy rendesen Dumbledore kezébe adja a masinát, s elmagyarázza, hogyan működik.

– Hol szeretnéd? A tűz mellett, vagy inkább a fa előtt? – kérdezte éppen az idős mágus, továbbra is úgy tartva a fényképezőt, mintha sosem látott volna ilyesmit.

– Talán inkább a fánál – állt fel Harry.

– Micsoda? – Perselus egy pillanatra elvesztette a fonalat, s úgy érezte, mintha egy teljesen új beszélgetésbe csöppent volna, de aztán gyorsan vette a lapot. – Nem… Harry, ülj le! Én nem szeretem, ha fényképeznek – védekezett, mert kezdte belátni, hogy ez a találkozó egy olyasféle társas összejövetellé alakul át a szeme előtt, amelyeket szívből utált, arról már nem is beszélve, hogy szeretett volna végre a lényegre térni.

– Ugyan, ugyan, Perselus – feddte meg enyhén az igazgató. – Biztosan szívesen őrizne meg egy emléket az első közös karácsonyukról, hiszen korábban mondta is, hogy…

– Jó, rendben! – vágott a másik szavába türelmetlenül, nem akarván, hogy emlékeztessék bármire, amit régebben mondott, főleg nem Harry füle hallatára. A fiúhoz érve lehajolt, hogy egy szintben legyenek, és fenyegetően azt suttogta: – Bajban vagy.

– Tudom.

– Perselus – türelmetlenkedett az igazgató.

Kelletlen kis sóhajjal felegyenesedett, s fiú vállát átkarolva közelebb rántotta őt magához. Megvárta, míg a fotó elcsattan, majd rögtön kibűvölte Dumbledore kezéből a masinát, melyet, amíg ellene nem fordították, meglepően élvezetes szórakozásnak talált. Most a saját szobájába lebegtette, az volt ugyanis az egyetlen hely a házban, ahová a fiú még kalandkereső természete ellenére sem merészkedett be soha.

– Hosszú nap volt mai, és Harry éppen lefeküdni készült. Pár perc múlva visszatérek, igazgató úr – mondta, szavait olyan udvarias hazugságok hálójába csomagolva, amelyeket ő maga is számtalanszor hallott már hasonló „szociális összejöveteleken".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Világosan megmondtam: nem akarom, hogy bármit is tudj az aurorok ellenem folytatott vizsgálódásairól – mordult fel Piton, miközben a szükségesnél kissé nagyobb erővel csapta ki Harry ruhásszekrényének ajtaját, hogy kikapja belőle és felé hajítsa a pizsamáját. – Pontosan tudtad, hogy ez mit jelent. Hogy merészeltél mégis ellenszegülni, és információt kicsikarni az igazgatóból?

– Nem kérdeztem tőle semmi konkrétumot – felelte, mire a férfi egy kis időre abbahagyta a sötétítő függönyök módszeres behuzogatását, csak hogy megajándékozza egy sötét pillantással.

„_Egyáltalán nem számít, Harry, méghozzá azért, mert nincs szükségem a Minisztérium jóváhagyására ahhoz, hogy a fiamként tekintsek rád." _

Ha ebben a szent pillanatban Pitonra nézett, nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy alig negyed órával korábban valóban elhangzottak a szájából azok a szavak. A férfi ugyan már nem járkált ide-oda a szobában, hanem lecövekelt előtte, de arcán a szokásos mérges fintor volt az uralkodó érzelem. Piton folyton dühös volt rá valamiért… vagy legalábbis majdnem mindig. Talán rosszul fogalmazott, és nem is úgy értette, amit mondott, ahogy Harry értelmezte. Persze lehet, hogy tényleg azt akarta kifejezni, hogy egyszer, esetleg képes lesz őrá fiaként gondolni, és ha ez megtörténik, már nem fog számítani a Minisztérium véleménye az ügyben. De az is lehet… bár erre Harry még gondolni sem akart… szóval az is lehet, hogy még ha egyszer örökbe is fogadja Piton, és az egész dolog hivatalos lesz, még akkor sem fog számítani neki a Minisztérium, mert sosem lenne képes fiaként gondolni rá, bármiféle hivatalos okirat bizonyítsa is az ellenkezőjét…

– Amit korábban mondott… – kezdte bátortalanul, de amikor meglátta gondviselője arckifejezését, ennél tovább nem is jutott. Csak ekkor esett le neki, hogy az előbb a férfi elkezdte leszúrni valamiért, ő meg simán félbeszakította, hogy valami más témába fogjon… Perselus Piton nem az a fajta volt, akinek csak úgy büntetlenül a szavába lehet vágni, még ha bizonyos szinten hozzá is szokott védence szokásaihoz. Szerencsére gyorsan vágott az esze, és Harry dadogását hallva méltatlankodó fintorát megértő kifejezés váltotta fel.

– Ne kételkedj benne, hogy komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam.

Harry igazából nem a szavainak komolyságát vonta kétségbe, csak épp… az egész elgondolás annyira idegen volt a számára, annyival több volt, mint amiről valaha is álmodni mert, hogy szinte észre sem vette, s már megrázta a fejét, miközben fogalma sem volt, pontosan mit is tagad. Jobb híján visszatért hát ahhoz a témához, amiből az egész beszélgetés kiindult.

– Akkor nem fogok bocsánatot kérni, mert nem sajnálom, amit tettem – jelentette ki határozottan. – Ha tényleg azt akarja, hogy elhiggyem, igazán törődik velem, akkor meg kell értenie, miért kellett erre rákérdeznem Dumbledore-tól. Hogy ne aggódnék magáért, amikor tudom, hogy az aurorok egyik gyanúsítottja, és ez szemlátomást magát is nyugtalanítja?

– Semmit sem nyersz abból, ha ismersz minden apró részletet. Így is épp elég gond van a válladon, felesleges még tetézni is őket – szajkózta a szokásos választ Piton. – Kérdezősködés helyett inkább koncentrálj minden erőddel az okklumenciára, az edzésekre, meg arra, hogy ne hagyd megöletni magad, amikor kilépsz ennek a háznak az ajtaján. Úgy vélem, egy korodbeli tinédzsernek éppen elég ennyi gond és baj az iskolai feladatokon kívül.

– Kit érdekel most az iskola? – vágott vissza hitetlenkedve Harry. – Már nem vagyok gyerek, akit a széltől is óvni kell, vagyis felesleges úgy tennie, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lenne. Éppen maga bizonygatta nekem korábban, hogy attól, hogy nem veszünk tudomást egy problémáról, az még nem fog varázslatosan semmivé válni.

– A tényeket már tudod, és _amikor _a helyzet megváltozik, arról is tudni fogsz. Addig viszont nem fogom gyarapítani a válladra nehezedő terhek számát azzal, hogy minden nehézségről, amivel szembe kell néznem nap mint nap, részletesen beszámolok. – Piton olyan eltökélt arccal szögezte le az álláspontját, hogy Harry rögtön tudta, nagyon nehéz – ha nem lehetetlen – lesz eltántorítani tőle. – Egyébként meg nincs semmilyen „ha". Szerintem épp elégszer elmondtam már, hogy igenis törődöm veled.

– Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy törődik; egész életemben olyan emberekkel éltem összezárva, akiktől akár bármikor feldobhattam volna a talpamat, az se rázta volna meg őket, szóval nem nehéz észrevennem a különbséget. Én nem a törődését kérdőjelezem meg – magyarázott, de arról, hogy akkor pontosan miben nem biztos, inkább mélyen hallgatott. – Bárhogy is legyen, meg kell értenie, hogy én is törődöm magával! Ezért képtelen voltam csak úgy nyugodt szívvel lefeküdni, otthagyni Dumbledore-ral, hogy aztán esetleg arra ébredjek, hogy elhurcolták magukkal az aurorok.

– Nem fognak elhurcolni – csóválta a fejét Piton.

– Igen, tudom, ezt kérdeztem meg Dumbledore-tól – vágta rá gyorsan, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy talán kissé túlzásba viszi a szemtelenséget.

Bármit akart is erre felelni Piton, az ajtón felhangzó udvarias kopogás beléfojtotta a szót.

– Ne haragudjanak, fiúk, de kezdtem attól tartani, hogy esetleg a rossz szobában várakozom…

Harryt egy pillanatra sem tévesztették meg az igazgató könnyed szavai. A mágus talán hallotta őket veszekedni, és azért jött, hogy békebírót játsszon, de az is lehet, hogy fontos információja van Piton számára, amit minél előbb meg akar osztani vele. Harry a fejét és összes Gringotts-beli vagyonát tette volna rá, hogy utóbbiról van szó.

– Boldog karácsonyt, Harry. Remélem, jól telt az ünnep – mosolygott rá Dumbledore, ezzel kívánva neki jó éjszakát.

– Nagyszerű volt. Tényleg, megköszöntem már az akasztófa játékot?

– Boldog vagyok, hogy tetszik, és örülök, hogy élvezetesen el tudtátok tölteni vele az időt. Sajnos, jó pár ajándékom ment már veszendőbe. Áh, itt is van az egyik! – vigyora szélesebbé vált, kék szeme pedig azon a jól ismert, mindentudó módon csillogott, ahogy rámutatott Harry szembántóan rikítósárga pizsamafelsőjére.

– Igazából ez már inkább az én pizsamám – szabadkozott Harry, de miközben szégyenlősen vakargatta a tarkóját, másik kezével szinte védekezően simította mellkasára az anyagot.

A megjegyzést néma csend követte; Dumbledore jelentőségteljes pillantásokat vetett hol egyikükre, hol másikukra, nyilvánvalóan arra várva, mikor kívánnak már egymásnak jó éjszakát. Piton Harry szemébe fúrta a tekintetét, mintegy figyelmeztetően, hogy a tanú előtt ne csináljanak semmit, amikor azonban Dumbledore végre magukra hagyta őket, egy ujjal türelmetlenül intett neki, hogy lépjen oda hozzá. Amint elég közel oldalazott, a bájitalmester meglepő dolgot cselekedett: egyik karjával ügyetlenül magához húzta, és finoman átölelte.

– Most már hiszel nekem? – kérdezte szinte suttogva, hogy az előszobában várakozó mágus még véletlenül se hallja meg.

– Igen – felelte pár másodperces tűnődés után Harry.

– Helyes. De erről említés ne essék senkinek, különben esküszöm, ez volt az utolsó alkalom – jelentette ki játékos-fenyegetően. Egy röpke pillanatig még így maradt, aztán eleresztette a fiút, s visszahúzta a kezét. – Boldog karácsonyt.

– Boldog karácsonyt – felelte erőtlen hangon Harry.

A férfi felkapott egy könyvet az íróasztalról, és a kezébe nyomta.

– Olvass egy kicsit elalvás előtt, és alkalmazd az okklumenciát. Reggel látjuk egymást.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Talán megzavartam valamit az érkezésemmel ma este? – kérdezte az igazgató, amint Perselus kijött védence szobájából, és mágikusan levédte az ajtót a hallgatózók ellen. Eleget tanult már Harryről, vagyis jól ismerte a makacsságát és olthatatlan kíváncsiságát.

– Még végig sem olvastam a levelét. Nem számítottam látogatásra.

– Nem szándékoztam elrontani az első közös karácsonyukat, de az ügy nem tűr halasztást. – Dumbledore itt hosszas szünetet tartott, talán hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, talán hogy időt adjon neki lélekben felkészülni arra, amit hallani fog. Perselust szimplán idegesítette a késedelem. – A Minisztérium magához hasonlóan nagy nyomást gyakorol rám, hogy tegyek végre valamit a támadás ügyében.

– Hát tegyen – kapott a szón rögtön Perselus. – Mondjon fel Mordonnak, és árulja el az auroroknak, amit tőlem hallott.

– Mondjam el az auroroknak, hogy a fő gyanúsítottjuk be akar mártani egy nagy tiszteletben álló ex-aurort? Perselus, nincs elegendő bizonyítéka ellene, s bár én igazán bízom magában, ezt egy eléggé elvetélt ötletnek tartom. Hogy is fogalmazott Cornelius? Ah, igen! Mivel állítása szerint én csak „egy helyben toporgok" és nem „teszek lépéseket" az ügyben, így kénytelenek lesznek ők akcióba lépni.

– Mivel fenyegetőznek már megint? Csak nem akarják bezárni a Roxfortot, míg az elkövető személyére fény derül?

– A maga felfüggesztését követelik – közölte kertelés nélkül Dumbledore.

Mostanra ismerőssé vált félelem hasított Perselus mellkasába. Rettegett attól, hogy kényszer hatására magára kell hagynia Harryt a kastélyban, miközben a merénylő körülötte ólálkodik. A fiú lépcső alján heverő, élettelen, véres, összetört testének emléke túlságosan élénken élt még a fejében.

– A Roxfort nem tartozik a Minisztérium fennhatósága alá, vagyis nincs joguk ilyen intézkedéseket hozni.

– A Minisztérium meggyőzte az iskolát ellenőrző testületet arról, hogy a maga makacs ellenállása, a Veritaserum hatása alatti kihallgatás megtagadása, és az emlékei rendelkezésükre bocsátásának ismételt elutasítása gyanakvásra ad okot magával szemben, ezért aztán úgy döntöttek, amíg nem hajlandó alávetni magát ezeknek, addig nem taníthat tovább az iskolában. – Sajnálkozó hangvétele, és a rá annyira nem jellemző aggodalom nem segített Perselus megnyugtatásában.

– Ezt nem mondhatja komolyan – sziszegte.

– Sajnos, nagyon is komoly a helyzet. Még maradt pár napunk a tanítás megkezdéséig. Addig ki kell találnunk valamit, különben kénytelen leszek felfüggeszteni, míg az ártatlansága bizonyítást nem nyer.

– Képes lenne Harry biztonságát veszélybe sodorni, csak hogy kielégítse az aurorok szeszélyeit?! Kérdezze ki Mordont újra, vagy ha erre nem hajlandó, legalább ne csak engem, de mindkettőnket küldjön el a kastélyból!

– Én egyáltalán nem akarom magát elküldeni, Perselus. Nyugodjon meg, még van időnk, hogy kitaláljunk valamit.

Hogy egy kicsit lecsillapodjon, elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a kandalló előtt. Az igazgató szavaiban van valami… még maradt idő. Ha a kastélyban akar maradni, először is tökéletesen meg kell győznie Dumbledore-t Mordon bűnösségéről, s közben valahogy ki kell csikarnia a vallomást abból a gonosztevőből. Ez nehéz lesz, de nem lehetetlen, felesleges tehát bepánikolnia, vagy bármi meggondolatlanságot elkövetnie… tudja, ki a tettes, csak ezt valahogy be is kell bizonyítani.

– Két nap múlva, amikor Harry elmegy ünnepelni Weasleyékhez, odamegyek a kastélyba – jelentette ki, mikor végül elhatározásra jutott. Nem, egyáltalán nem állt szándékában hagyni, hogy csak úgy kirúgják onnan. Vagy meggyőzi az igazgatót, vagy kicsikarja a vallomást abból az őrültből, méghozzá azelőtt, hogy Harry akár csak a kastély közelébe megy. A fiú addig be nem teszi a lábát az iskolába, amíg a támadója is egy levegőt szív vele, Perselust meg valahová a távolba kényszeríti néhány ostoba hivatalnok.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Weasleyék pont úgy ünnepeltek, ahogy Harry elképzelte; az asztal még mindig roskadozott a karácsonyi vacsoráról megmaradt finomságoktól, hogy szinte már sajnálta, amiért nem lehetett itt, mikor először nekiültek, a ház pedig pezsgett az élettől, a karácsonyi hangulat utórezgéseitől, és az örömteli várakozástól, mellyel az újév elébe tekintettek. Ron rendkívül lelkes volt, hogy megmutathatja neki, milyen egy varázslócsalád körében karácsonyozni; meglehet, úgy gondolta, Harrynek ebben az évben sem sikerült ilyesmit megtapasztalnia, de ő inkább arra gyanakodott, hogy barátja be akarja bizonyítani, igenis tud titkot tartani, és nem fogja egyetlen tettével vagy szavával sem elárulni, hogy tudja, Harry nem Dursleyéknél töltötte az utóbbi pár napot. Bármi volt is az oka, Harry roppant mód értékelte az erőfeszítéseit, és a vele szemben tanúsított tökéletesen normális viselkedését, méghozzá azért, mert félig-meddig arra számított, megérkezése után barátai rögtön letámadják azokkal a kérdésekkel, amiket a vonaton már nem volt alkalmuk feltenni neki.

A vendégeskedés alkalmából legújabb Weasley-pulcsiját öltötte magára, mintegy köszönetképpen a szíves vendéglátásért, meg persze azért is, hogy megmutassa, hálás az ajándékért. Utóbb kiderült, nem is tette rosszul, hogy így beöltözött, az ikrek ugyanis megérkezése után alig néhány órával máris egy barátságos kviddicsmeccsre invitálták, s ő csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a nagy kapkodásban még a télikabátját sem hozta magával. Mrs. Weasley elégedetlenkedve ciccegett, és addig nem engedte őket kilépni a házból, míg rendesen fel nem öltöztek, amivel fura módon Pitont juttatta Harry eszébe. Ezt az észrevételét persze megtartotta magának, úgy vélekedve, egy röpke percnyi bosszankodó kifejezés a férfi arcán nem elég jutalom ahhoz, hogy aztán a szünet további részében üstöket kelljen pucolnia.

Csak akkor tudatosult benne, mennyire hiányzott már neki a kviddics, mikor seprűjére ülve elszáguldott a kert felett, s ujja hegyével épphogy elcsípve a kvaffot, egy ügyes manőverrel visszapasszolta George-nak. Igazság szerint mostanában többször is eszébe jutott, nem fog-e berozsdásodni a tudománya, ha egész évben nem játszik, de aztán rögtön azon kezdett morfondírozni, hogy Piton vajon kinek fog drukkolni jövőre, ha az iskolai kviddics-szezon elkezdődik…

Mikor éhesen és kimerülten visszacsörtettek a házba, meglepetten állapította meg, hogy időközben Hermione is befutott; a lány elárulta, inkább idebent várakozott rájuk, ugyanis semmi kedve nem volt a földön fagyoskodni, amíg ők odafent dobálják a labdát. Harrynek el kellett ismernie, barátja valószínűleg okos döntést hozott, neki ugyanis annyira átfagytak ujjai, hogy leszállás közben attól félt, nem fogja tudni lehámozni őket a seprűnyélről.

Hermione követte őket Ron szobájába, de alig csukódott be mögöttük az ajtó, Harrynek rögtön be kellett látnia, barátja csak visszafogta magát az utóbbi pár órában; amint lekerültek róluk a sapkák és kesztyűk és sálak, Ron rögtön letámadta a kérdéseivel.

– Szóval, mit csináltál eddig a szünetben?

– Semmi érdekeset. Hermione, neked hogy telt a karácsonyod? – érdeklődött, abban reménykedve, hogy elterelheti magáról a figyelmet.

– Béna próbálkozás – horkant fel Ron, miközben a lány suttogva megkérdezte.

– Találkoztál Siriusszal?

– Jó, feladom. Igen, találkoztam vele – vallotta be kelletlenül. Talán, ha jól játszik, barátai majd elhiszik, hogy ez volt az a nagy titok, amit el kellett rejtenie előlük.

– Na és hogy van? Ugye már nem abban a barlangban lakik, amiről meséltél? – kapott a szón Ron.

– Én nem ott találkoztam vele.

– Biztos örültél, hogy láthattad, és egy kicsit máshová is elmehettél az ünnepek alatt – próbálkozott Hermione gyengéd hangon, amit Harry, ha lehet, még Ron nyílt kíváncsiságánál is idegesítőbbnek talált.

– Mmm – morogta, Perselus ilyen esetekben szokásos viselkedését imitálva.

– Biztos van valami, amit elárulhatsz nekünk is… például az edzésekről… biztos fel kell készülnöd a bajra, tudod, a jóslat miatt – találgatott tovább Ron, olyan erősen lehalkítva a hangját, hogy Harrynek szájról kellett leolvasnia, mit mondott.

– Egy kicsit tényleg gyakoroltam. Taktikai dolgokat a védekezéshez, meg ilyesmiket, és persze folytattam az oklumenciát is – dörmögte, s a dolog jelentéktelenségét bizonyítandó, megrántotta a vállát.

– De nem Sirius tanít téged, ugye? – kérdezte sunyin Hermione.

Harry kezdett belefáradni a faggatózásba.

– Abbahagynátok végre? Ha majd lesz olyan, amit elmondhatok nektek, el is fogom. Tényleg! Csak egy pár napot tölthetek itt veletek, nem lehetne, hogy egyszerűen csak jól érezzük magunkat?

– Na jó, de akkor mi az, amit elárulhatsz? – kérdezte Ron türelmetlenül.

– Nos – Harry igyekezett óvatosan megválogatni a szavait. – Azt feltételezik, talán Mordon volt az, aki megpróbált megölni engem, csak még nem tudják bizonyítani.

– Ezt meg ki feltételezi? – húzta el a száját hitetlenkedve Ron. – Amennyire én tudom, mindenki Pitonra gyanakszik.

– Dumbledore tudja, hogy nem ő tette, ami mellesleg igen jó dolog, tekintve, hogy legalább egyvalaki az igazi tettes után kutat.

– Honnan tudjuk, hogy tényleg nem ő volt? – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz vörös hajú barátja.

– Ha el akart volna tenni láb alól, könnyedén megtehette volna a nyáron – magyarázta Harry, s próbált nem túl frusztráltnak hangzani. – Nézd, én azt mondom, tényleg Mordon lehetett az, szóval jobb lesz óvatosnak lenni vele.

– Fura, hogy éppen ő… te is tudod, hogy ex-auror, ráadásul elég jóban van Dumbledore-ral.

– Hát én meg úgy hallottam, hogy sokan komplett őrültnek tartják – vágott vissza dühösen Harry. Minél inkább megkérdőjelezte Ron Piton elméletét Mordonról, ő annál nagyobb vágyat érzett, hogy megvédje.

– Én meg úgy hallottam, hogy Piton halálfaló volt!

– Mi lenne, ha mindkettejükkel szemben óvatosak lennénk? – szúrta közbe gyorsan Hermione, mielőtt túlságosan elmérgesedhetett volna a vita. – Szóval, akkor semmi más nincs, amit elmondhatnál nekünk?

– Majd elmondom, ha megtehetem, de most csak élvezzük a karácsonyt, oké? Kérlek! – nézett könyörgően barátaira. – Egyébként Fred megkérdezte, nem akarom-e megkóstolni a legújabb gyümölcsös pitéjüket. Nekem nem igazán akaródzik. Ugye jól tettem, hogy nemet mondtam?

– Nagyon is, és ha jót akarsz, anya előtt ne említsd a dolgot. Nagyon kiakadna, ha megtudná, hogy az ikrek még mindig nem hagytak fel a kísérletezéssel. Ja, és Percyt is kerüld, ha nem akarod, hogy halálra untasson az ömlengésével – javasolta fejcsóválva Ron, de ez utóbbi kellemetlenséget még ő sem kerülhette el, ugyanis lefelé haladtukban épp belefutottak a bátyjába, az meg azonnal terjengős panaszkodásba fogott az „osztályon belüli üzenetek nagy katasztrófájáról", ahogy ő nevezte.

Az este további részét csevegéssel töltötték, miközben hol Ginny és Bill heves köpkőcsatáját, hol Fred és George ügyködését nézték, akik Percy egyik „halálfontos munkahelyi iratának" tetejére építettek tornyot robbantós snapszliból. Az ebből adódó nézeteltérések a testvérek között épp elegendő szórakozást nyújtottak estére, de a szoba egykettőre kiürült, mikor Percy magyarázni kezdte, hogy az üstfenék vastagság miért olyan divatos téma manapság a Minisztériumban. Mikor Harry, Mrs. Weasley csodás főztjének köszönhetően, tele hassal bemászott az ágyba, szinte egyáltalán nem zavarta Ron finom hortyogása, és sietve kiürítette elméjét, mielőtt alámerült az álom mélységiben.

Heves szívdobogásra és a sebhelyébe hasító éles fájdalomra ébredt. Nem vesztegette az időt, azonnal kitámolygott az ágyból, bár közben majdnem átesett Ronéra, annyira belegabalyodott a takarókba. Vakon tapogatózott a Pitontól kapott köve meg a szemüvege után, s közben igyekezett megbirkózni a fájdalommal, meg a zavarba ejtő eufóriás öröm érzetével, ami bizonyosan nem a sajátja volt.

– Mi f'lyik 'tt?

– Nem találom a szemüvegem – sziszegte csendesen. Bár mostanra teljesen kiment az álom a szeméből, mégis nehezére esett a gondolkodás a fejébe nyilalló folytonos fájdalomtól. Szüksége volt Pitonra, kellett a bájitala, és minél előbb el akarta mesélni gondviselőjének az álmát, amiben valamiféle főzetről beszéltek, ami elkészült… A részletek máris elhalványodtak a fejében, s továbbra is küszködnie kellett az égető kínnal, meg a különféle érzésekkel, melyek közül alig tudta kibogozni a sajátjait.

– Az éjszaka közepén minek neked a szemüveged? – fordult morogva az oldalára Ron, s pislogott felé álmos szemmel a sötétben.

– _Allerta, Perselus _– suttogta, elég halkan ahhoz, hogy Ron semmiképp se hallhassa, aztán kicsit megemelve a hangját, magához hívta a szemüvegét. – Invito, szemüveg!

– Hová indulsz? – kérdezte Ron, miközben kibújt az ágyból, s csodálkozva bámulta barátját, aki a Weasley-pulcsit igyekezett a pizsamája fölé ráncigálni.

– Szükségem van egy bájitalra – nyögte két fájdalomhullám között zihálva. – És beszélnem kell Pi… Dumbledore-ral… valakivel… valamiről.

– Csak nem Tudodkiről van szó? Megint látomásod volt? Anya és apa tudni fogják, mit kell tenni.

– Nem, nekem nem a szüleidre van szükségem, hanem Pitonra! Én csak… hol van a köpenyem? – hadarta, egymás után ráncigálva ki a holmikat a hátizsákjából, miközben szabad kezével ösztönösen a sebhelyét simogatta. – Odamegyek hozzá a Hop-hálózaton keresztül, de nemsokára visszatérek – csikorogta összeszorított fogain keresztül.

– Nekünk is van idehaza egy csomó bájitalunk – próbálkozott Ron suttogva, habár idefent aligha hallhatta volna meg őket valaki.

– Shhh! Pitonnak van egy különleges bájitala a fejemre, gah!

– Haver, figyelj, szerintem azt sem tudod, miket beszélsz – sziszegte vissza neki Ron, s makacsul követte lefelé a lépcsőn. – Jó, felfogtam, Pitont akarod. Biztos a kastélyban őrködik, vagy ilyesmi. Először meg kéne néznünk a térképen, hogy hol van.

– Miért lenne a kastélyban?

– Piton mindig az iskolában tölti a szünidőt. Na, hol van a térkép? – követelőzött Ron, miközben határozottan elállta az útját. – Amint vetettünk rá egy pillantást, ígérem, utadra engedlek. – Mivel alig állt a lábán, ráadásul még gondolkozni is nehezére esett, Harry úgy döntött, felesleges vitatkoznia. Piton bizonyára éppen alszik, vagyis nem fogja megérezni a kő hívását, és nem tud azonnal idesietni hozzá. – Nézd! Nézd! Dumbledore-ral van az igazgatói irodában!

– Miért lenne ott… – pillantott le zavartan, fejét rázogatva Harry a térképre, de aztán feladta, és nem próbált belegondolni. Szüksége volt Pitonra, és most már azt is tudta, hol találhatja meg.

– Harry, neked elment az eszed! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy csak úgy elrohanj innen az éjszaka közepén, ráadásul éppen Pitonhoz – vitatkozott Ron, s egy ugrással a Hop-poros edény mellett termett, hogy barátja ne érhesse el. – Ő az egyik, akit gyanúsnak tartanak, s aki talán az életedre tört. Különben is, miről szólt az a látomás?

– Ron, a fejem – nyögte, de aztán próbált mély levegőt venni, s valamiképp rendet tenni kusza gondolatai között. – Pitonnak van egy külön nekem kifejlesztett bájitala, és az álmomról is be kell számolnom valakinek, méghozzá MOST! – Kezdett kétségbeesni, ráadásul majd' minden erejét lefoglalta, hogy ne karmoljon tíz körömmel a homlokába. Szorosan ökölbe szorította a kezét, s igyekezett elhatárolni magát a fájdalomtól.

– Nem kéne az okklumenciát…

– Nem vagyok rá képes! Ha tudnám rendesen alkalmazni az okklumenciát, már eleve nem is álmodtam volna, a sebhelyem sem akarna kiszakadni a helyéről, és a bájitalomra sem lenne szükségem! – csattant fel türelmét vesztve, miközben előkapta a pálcáját, azzal az eltökélt szándékkal, hogy varázslattal hívja magához a Hop-port.

– Rendben, de akkor mindketten megyünk – határozott Ron, s olyan védekezően szorította magához a kis edényt, mintha kitalálta volna Harry gondolatait.

– MI nem megyünk sehová. ÉN megyek, egyedül! Te meg szépen visszasétálsz az ágyba.

– Ha látnád magad, eszedbe sem jutna ekkora hülyeség. Alig állsz a lábadon, el sem jutnál odáig segítség nélkül. Hívd Dobbyt!

– Nem tehetem, ő nem elég diszkrét, Pitonnak nem tetszene a dolog – motyogta, s már az sem érdekelte, hogy barátja őrültnek nézi értelmetlen válaszai miatt.

– Menj odébb, nekem is hagyj helyet – csusszant be ellentmondást nem tűrően Ron a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alá, miközben a térképet fürkészte. – Lehetséges egyáltalán a kandallón keresztül a Roxfortba menni?

– Hát persze! Majd Piton körletén át megyünk – vágta rá Harry, s míg Ron elképedve tátogott, ő ügyesen kicsippentett az edényből egy marékra való port.

– Teljesen elment az eszed?! – Ron lenyűgöző tehetséggel kombinálta a suttogást úgy, hogy szinte kiáltásnak hatott.

– Piton most épp Dumbledore irodájában van. Nyugi, nem fogsz bajba kerülni – motyogta, miközben reszelős hangú lélegzetet vett; az idegen érzelmek már eltűntek, de a fájdalom továbbra sem szűnt, ő pedig pislogva igyekezett látni valamit a szeme előtt gyülekező, s egyre sűrűsödő fekete pöttyök között.

– Piton ki fog akadni, ha egyszer csak megjelenünk a szobájában.

– Akkor ne gyere! Piton körlete! – mondta ki a címet tiszta hangon, miközben maguk köré szórta a port, s Ron karjába kapaszkodva igyekezett talpon maradni az eszelős pörgés közepette.

– Jól vagy? – suttogta oda neki barátja, miután cseppet sem elegáns landolást mutattak be a bájitaltan tanár szőnyegén.

Harry nem volt jól. Rájött, hogy a rosszullétét egy gyomorforgató Hop-poros utazással kombinálni valószínűleg nem volt egy remek ötlet, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy most nem hagyhatja magát eltántorítani. Meg kell találnia Pitont, és minden elrendeződik.

– Igen – hazudta végül türelmetlenül. – A kastély biztos tök üres ilyenkor, szóval nem lesz baj. – Meg sem próbált hangtalanul lépkedni, miközben sietve átvágott a szobán a kijárat felé, Ron viszont, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, Piton épp az igazgató irodájában tartózkodik, úgy nézegetett körbe, mintha arra számítana, a bájitalmester mindjárt vicsorogva ugrik ki valamelyik fotel mögül.

– Annyira mérges lesz… – lehelte maga elé a vörös hajú fiú, de igyekezett nyugodt maradni, miközben végigsuhantak a pince folyosóin. Pillantását ennek ellenére végig a térképen tartotta, attól való féltében, hogy Piton hirtelen ott teremhet előttük, s leszidhatja őket, amiért a szobájában ólálkodtak. – A sarkon túl van valaki – suttogta a lehető legfinomabb hangon, miközben a térképen lévő apró pöttyre mutatott. – Mi a csudát csinál Kupor idelent?

Harry vállat vont, de azért elővigyázatosan lelassította lépteit; elképzelni sem tudta, mit kereshet itt pont Kupor az éjszaka kellős közepén, de úgy találta, jobban járnak, ha észrevétlenül surrannak el mellette. Lábujjhegyen közelítették meg a kérdéses sarkot, s most már Harry is a térképet fürkészte, előre kiszámítva a Dumbledore irodájáig hátralévő útvonalat, hogy ellenőrizze, belefuthatnak-e még bármilyen akadályba odáig. Látta, hogy Piton pöttye ide-oda mozog a térképen, s ebből arra következtetett, talán éppen vitáznak valamiről az igazgatóval. Amikor Ron hirtelen megtorpant, ő is felpillantott.

– De hát ez nem… – tátogta Ron, miközben zavartan a térképre bámult.

Harry csak nagy nehézségek árán volt képes visszatartani meglepett felszisszenését, s abban a halvány reményben rángatta meg Ron ruhájának szélét, hogy Kupor, vagy Mordon, vagy bárki volt is az előttük, nem fordul meg, amíg el nem tűnnek a közeléből.

– _Képes átlátni a köpenyen _– tátogta barátja felé kerekre tágult szemmel.

– Már késő a visszavonuláshoz, fiúk – szólalt meg hirtelen az imposztor, anélkül, hogy feléjük fordult volna, s Harryben csak ekkor tudatosult, hogy a mágikus szemmel nemcsak a köpenyen, de a saját fején is képes átlátni. Mivel már úgyis lebuktak, látszólag közömbös mozdulattal összehajtogatta a térképet, és barátja kezébe nyomta.

– Sajnálom, uram. – Hangját továbbra is a közöny uralta, hogy ezzel is érzékeltesse, most sem számít nagyobb kalamajkára, mint legutóbb, mikor Mordon éjszakai sétafikáláson kapta. A fájdalmat és félelmet is igyekezett titkolni annak reményében, hogy az imposztor Ron jelenlétében úgysem próbálkozik majd semmivel.

– Bőven takarodóidő után vagyunk, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley – jegyezte meg a férfi, s ahogy megfordult, Harry iszonyodva konstatálta, hogy már ki is vonta a pálcáját. Eltűnődött, vajon a mágikus szemgolyó azt is látja-e, milyen rémülten ver a szíve a mellkasában. – Kettőtöknek nem is kéne a kastélyban lennetek, és tessék, mégis itt kóboroltok, ráadásul épp a megfelelő időben tévedtetek az utamba… méghozzá láthatatlanul, tévedhetetlen bizonyítékaként annak, hogy rajtam kívül senki még csak nem is sejti, hol kószáltok éppen. – Mire kis mondókáját befejezte, már egyáltalán nem úgy hangzott, mint az általuk ismert Mordon; szája lassan mosolyra húzódott, egyetlen emberi szemében pedig őrült, lelkes fény csillogott.

A fájdalom ugyan lassan alábbhagyott a fejében, Harryben viszont épp ekkor tudatosult, hogy hiába érzi Piton a kő segítségével, hogy védence bajba került, attól még nem fogja tudni, hol keresse őt pontosan. És éppen most… most, amikor _tényleg _nagy veszélyben vannak.

– Dobby! – kiáltott hirtelen, magához szólítva a kis manót.

A hoppanálás éles, pukkanó hangját rögtön a rettegett átok kemény hangon elszavalt szótagjai követték – „Avada Kedavra!" –, s az ál-Mordon pálcája pontosan arra pontra szegeződött, ahol Dobby megjelent. A kis lény egy pillanat múlva már halott volt… egyetlen apró kupacban hevert a folyosó hideg kőpadlóján.

Harryt a jelenet láttán megbéklyózta az iszonyat, s csak tompán érzékelte Ronnak a kis manó élettelen holtteste láttán feltörő fájdalmas kiáltását.

– Most nézd meg, mire kényszerítettél, Potter. Ne, ne merészelj a pálcád után nyúlni, fiú!

Harry megpróbált tudomást sem venni barátja zihálásáról, miközben óvatosan elé oldalazott, hogy eltakarja.

– Maga nem Mordon – jelentette ki, csak hogy egy kis időt nyerjen.

– De épp elég meggyőző hamisítvány vagyok, kölyök. Köszönetet kell mondanom neked; tálcán kínálod fel az életedet, miután annyi nehézséget állítottál elém egész évben. Sikerült megúsznod a Tusán való részvételt… amikor a Mester ezt meghallotta, nagyon dühös volt, én pedig nem szeretem a mesteremet rosszkedvűek látni. Azért élek, hogy őt szolgáljam, Potter.

– Kit, Voldemortot? Ő már csak egy roncs… szánalmas alak az olyan, aki képes rabszolgájává válni egy test nélküli szörnyetegnek – vicsorogta Harry. Igyekezett a még fejében bujkáló fájdalomról teljesen megfeledkezni, hogy minden figyelmével a kialakult helyzetre összpontosíthasson. Piton ilyen eshetőségre nem készítette fel, de azt magától is kitalálta, hogy minél inkább eszénél van, annál több esélye marad. Pillantása vissza-visszatért Dobby élettelen testére, azt a halovány reményt dédelgetve, hogy a manó mágiája valahogy képes volt megóvni őt az átok erejétől… Talán mindjárt felébred, elvégre kizárt, hogy csak így megölték… nem lehet halott, képtelenség.

– Nemsokára rád hárul a megtisztelő feladat, hogy ezt a hibát kijavítsd – recsegte Mordon, majd kotorászni kezdett a talárjában, míg ki nem húzott alóla valami apró tárgyat, amit aztán kétszer megkocogtatott a pálcájával.

Pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét kihasználva, Ron azonnal megragadta barátja ruháját, hogy minél előbb beforduljanak a sarkon, s eltűnhessenek az imposztor szeme elől.

– Találd meg Pitont! – üvöltötte Harry, miközben botladozva rohantak előre a sötét folyosón. A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt már az előbb letépte magukról, nehogy elbotoljanak benne, Mordonnal szemben amúgy sem vehették hasznát, hiszen a férfi átlátott rajta.

– Nem hagylak egyedül!

– Engem akar elkapni, te nem kellesz neki, meg fog ölni! Rohanj! – Ezzel minden erejét beleadva nekitaszította Ront az egyik keskeny folyosót rejtő falikárpitnak, úgy számolva, Kupor-Mordon a sarkon befordulva úgyis őt veszi üldözőbe, Ront pedig kénytelen lesz futni hagyni. Hátra sem fordulva rohant előre, átkozva a bujdosásra alkalmas folyosók hiányát, miközben folyamatosan fülében zengett Mordon falábának minden egyes dobbanása.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

– Tehetetlen leszek, ha elküldenek a kastélyból – dühöngött Perselus, miközben az igazgatóval együtt Mordon érkezésére várakoztak a megbeszélt éjszakai „találkára". – Hogy nevezhetném magam kémnek, ha az, akinek kémkedek, maga küld el a Roxfortból?

– A kulcsfontosságú kérdés, hogy bízom-e magában, és erre a válasz határozott igen.

– Nem, szerintem az az igazán kulcsfontosságú, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr azt fogja hinni, teljesen haszontalan vagyok a számára, ha a fülébe jut, maga hagyta, hogy elküldjenek. Amikor a Nagyúr visszatér, fontos, hogy bizalommal forduljon hozzám, mert csak így tudok majd értékes információkat szállítani róla. Minden ezen áll, vagy bukik.

– Meg fogom oldani ezt a problémát, Perselus. Nem áll szándékomban elküldeni magát innen, s nyilván nekem is ugyanannyira fontos, hogy amikor eljön az idő, ismét kémkedhessen nekünk.

– Akkor ne függesszen fel! Ne engedje nekik, hogy ezt tegyék! – tárta szét a karját magából kikelve. Vég nélkül idegesítette az igazgató látható nyugalma, meg a tény, hogy Dumbledore csak azért egyezett bele ebbe a késő esti találkába, hogy bebizonyíthassa, kollégájának nincs igaza Mordonnal kapcsolatos vádjaival kapcsolatban. – Nem fogom odahaza ücsörögve kivárni, míg megtámadják Harryt, csak hogy bebizonyítsam, nem én fenyegetem az életét.

– Ha tényleg arra kerül a sor, hogy el kell mennie, nem kell aggódnia Harry biztonságáért. Mindannyian látjuk, mennyit tesz azért, hogy megóvja őt. Lily is büszke lenne…

– Ez most ugyanannyira nem Lilyről szól, mint amennyire a fiú apjáról sem. Most csak Harry a lényeg.

Ebben a pillanatban rohanó léptek zaja hangzott fel odakintről, s mikor a két férfi felkapta a fejét, már csak azt látták, hogy az iroda ajtaja a kelleténél nagyobb erővel kivágódik, s hatalmas, visszhangzó csattanással a falnak csapódik.

– Professzor… segítsen. Elvitte Harryt… Mordon, illetve Kupor… elvitte őt! – lihegte a Weasley fiú levegő után kapkodva, kimerülten kapaszkodva a kilincsbe, miközben őrült módra hadonászott egy ócska pergamendarabbal, ami a kezéből lógott. Megjelenését látva Perselus szoborrá dermedt, s feje búbjától a lábujjai hegyéig jeges iszonyat borította el, pedig igazából még alig tudatosultak fejében a fiú összefüggéstelen szavai.

– Mi történt pontosan, Mr. Weasley? – Miközben az igazgató faggatni kezdte a tinédzsert, Perselus kétségbeesetten kotorászott zsebében a kő után, aminek testvérét direkt ő adta Harrynek vész esetére. A kő forrósága – amit a talárján keresztül idáig nem érzett – úgy égette, mint a pokol lángjai, s amint előhúzta, szinte azonnal ki is hullott érzéketlenné vált ujjai közül, hogy hangos koppanással essen az asztal lapjára. Iszonyodva bámulta. Harry veszélyben volt, szüksége volt rá, és ő észre sem vette!

– Ki vele, Weasley! Hol van? – támadt neki a mostanra könnyeivel küszködő fiúnak.

– Nem tudom… már nincs rajta a térképen – mutatta fel a papírlapot, amit az igazgató gyengéden kihámozott az ujjai közül, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye. – Mordon… illetve dehogyis, Kupor… Százfűlé-főzettel felvette Mordon alakját… elvitte Harryt, és megölte Dobbyt!

– Dumbledore professzor, ezt a tanulót a folyosón találtam – fröcsögte zihálva az éppen befutó Frics.

– Mr. Frics, az egyik házimanónkat meggyilkolták. Hol van a test, Mr. Weasley?

– Piton professzor körletének a közelében.

– Tegyen róla, hogy a test ne legyen ott, ahol a gyerekek megláthatják. Az egyik diákunkat elrabolták, biztosítsa, hogy a többiek ne kószálhassanak a folyosókon ma éjjel – osztotta ki utasításait a gondnoknak Dumbledore, Perselus pedig hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felrántotta ruhájának ujját, hogy szemügyre vegye a ronda tetoválást a karján. Nem volt sötétebb a szokottnál… tehát nem tért vissza… _még_ nem tért vissza.

– Mit mondott Mordon? Hová vitte őt? – faggatta tovább a Weasley fiút annak reményében, hogy értékes válaszokat kaphat tőle.

– Azt nem mondta!

– Akkor _mit_ mondott? Miért voltatok ott egyáltalán ti ketten? – mennydörögte.

– Minerva McGalagony körlete! – hallotta maga mögött az igazgató hangját, de elengedte a füle mellett a Hop-hálózat surrogásának zaját, s az előtte álló fiúra fordította teljes figyelmét. Az nem lehet, hogy végleg elveszítették őt, most azonnal tudnia kell, hová vitték Harryt, muszáj, hogy legyen valami, amit tehet érte! Mordon biztos mondott valamit, amiből kikövetkeztethetik, hová vitte a fiút.

– Azt mondta, hogy… hogy Tudjukkinek dolgozik, vagy valami ilyesmit, és még… még valamit arról, hogy vissza akarják hozni a testét?

– McGalagony professzor kapcsolatba lép a szüleivel, Mr. Weasley. Mindjárt itt lesznek – kormányozta oda Dumbledore a fiút egy székhez.

– Végig a Sötét Nagyúrnak dolgozott; egyenesen hozzá fogja vinni őt! – üvöltötte Perselus a mágus felé. Tombolni akart, annyira kihozta a sodrából a férfi nyugalma.

– Harry magát akarta – nézett fel rá Weasley reszketve, dideregve, értetlenül. – Azért jött ide, hogy megtalálja magát, mert fájt a sebhelye és álmodott valamit…

Hirtelen ziháló légzés zaja töltötte be a szobát, mire Perseluson kívül mindenki kapkodni kezdte fejét a hang forrását keresve. Aztán tompa puffanás hallatszott, amit a fájdalom fojtott hangú nyögése követett, mire Perselus erőtlenül egy székbe hanyatlott, s tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta az asztalon hagyott követ.

– Nemsokára tanúja lehetsz egy történelmi jelentőségű újjászületésnek – zengett fel egy síri hang, melyet a kő mágiája csak még jobban felerősített, de amely e nélkül is mániákus várakozástól és izgatottságtól vibrált.


	36. Chapter 36

**Harminchatodik fejezet**

– Ezt csinálják valahol másutt! – csattant fel Perselus már-már üvöltéssé erősödött hangon, hogy túlkiabálja a Weasley fiú szüleinek érkezésével keletkezett lármát, a felnőttek szörnyülködő és megkönnyebbült kijelentései ugyanis szinte teljesen elnyomták Harry kő által közvetített légzésének ziháló robaját, amit a többiek egyelőre nem vettek észre. Kiáltására szerencsére mindenki elcsendesedett, a pillantások pedig a villámló tekintetű Perselus felé fordultak, aki védelmezően borult testével az apró tárgy fölé, mely immár az egyetlen kapcsolata, az utolsó megmaradt információforrása volt, ami még Harryhez kötötte.

Albus ekkor előrelátóan átvette a helyzet feletti irányítást, és sietve kitessékelte Weasleyéket a szobából. Távozása előtt még megtorpant egy utolsó mondat erejéig, Perselus azonban annyira a kőre koncentrált, bármilyen árulkodó nyomban reménykedve, mely esetleg Harry hollétére utalhat, hogy egy szót sem hallott az igazgató Minervának adott instrukcióiból.

– Ne! Eresszen el… – lihegte Harry, a száraz avaron recsegő léptek zaját azonban szinte rögtön ezután megtörte egy sziszegve elmondott varázsige és valaki fájdalmas nyögésének éles hangja.

– Ez csak nem… – hápogta Minerva a rettenet és megdöbbenés fintorába merevedett arccal, mikor felfogta, hogy minek lett épp a fültanúja. Perselus egy intéssel elhallgattatta, de még így is félt, hogy a mellkasában feszülő fájdalom és szíve riadt kalapálásának ütemes dobogása miatt elmulaszthat valami nagyon fontosat.

– Még csak az kéne, hogy elszökj nekem – dörmögte Mordon hangján az imposztor, bár a kő megközelítőleg sem közvetítette a szavait olyan tisztán, mint Harryét az imént. Perselus számára elviselhetetlenül rettenetes érzés volt tétlenül ülve fülelni, de az, hogy esetleg feláll és kimegy, meg sem fordult a fejében. Hallania kellett, mi történik, s már csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy Kupor önelégültségében kérkedni kezd a tettével, s közben talán elkottyant valamit a szándékáról, vagy ami még jobb lenne, a pontos helyzetéről. Sajnos Kupornak egyelőre nem maradt több mondanivalója, bár sokkal valószínűbbnek tűnt, hogy Harry gúnyolásánál valami sokkal fontosabb ragadta meg a figyelmét.

– Nem, nem, nem, nem… – nyögött fel Harry halkan, panaszosan.

– Nagyuram… – susogta Kupor tiszteletteljesen Mordon hangján.

Perselus behunyta a szemét kínjában.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry döbbent iszonyattal, és valami igen kellemetlen déjá vu érzéssel pillantott a gyermektestű szörnyetegre, miközben teljesen hiábavaló küzdelmet folytatva igyekezett szabadulni a testét a sírkőhöz béklyózó kötelektől, de csak annyit ért el, hogy a két csuklóját összefogó madzag még jobban belevágott a húsába. Képtelen volt visszatartani az öklendezést, de hogy az undortól fordult-e fel a gyomra, vagy a homlokában újult erővel lüktető fájdalom miatt lett rosszul, azt már nem tudta megállapítani. Kupor eközben mély meghajlással üdvözölte urát, Harrynek pedig most először nyílt alkalma rendesen megnézni azt az alakot, aki a lényt a karjában tartotta.

– Hagynom kellett volna, hogy megöljenek – sziszegte, feltámadó dühvel tekeregve kötelékei között, amint Féregfarkot megpillantotta.

A férfi nem törődött vele, hanem egyetlen szó nélkül az imposztorhoz lépett; utóbbi arcán az undornak még az árnyéka sem látszott, sőt, látszólag igen nagy megtiszteltetésnek vette, hogy ha csak pár lépés erejéig is, de karjában tarthatja urát. Harry ellenben összeborzadt a lény közelségétől, s amennyire a kötelei engedték, megpróbált elhúzódni a közeléből. Véresre harapta az ajkát, hogy benntartsa kitörni készülő üvöltését. Kétsége sem volt felőle, hogy kit lát maga előtt; a sebhelyében izzó fájdalom, az elméjében felvillanó emlékképek, a temetőben fel-alá rohangáló Féregfark iszonyodó ábrázata épp elég bizonyítékot szolgáltattak, hogy megértse: Voldemort az, személyesen.

– Készen van, uram – jelentette be egyszer csak Féregfark, aki mostanáig a tisztásra bűvölt hatalmas kőüst mellett térdelt. A Mordon alakjában tetszelgő áruló arcán a hírre a fanatikus öröm derült kifejezése ömlött szét.

– Hát itt az idő – szólalt meg a csecsemő-lény első alkalommal, s bár hangja igen gyenge volt, még így is kegyetlenül és iszonyatosan csengett a kihalt temetőben. Kupor rögtön el is indult az üst felé, gazdája fagyos hangja azonban megállásra késztette. – Ez a kegy hadd legyen Féregfarké, hű szolgálataiért cserébe.

Mordon arcára a lemondás és csalódottság visszataszító keveréke ült ki, ahogy átadta terhét a másik férfinak, Féregfark ábrázatán pedig tökéletes tükörképét lehetett látni ugyanezen érzelmeknek.

– Ne tegye… – suttogta oda neki Harry, mikor az áruló elhaladt mellette az üst felé haladtában. – Nem muszáj megtennie – könyörgött, mert egy része odabent még reménykedett a csodában, hogy talán megállíthatja ezt az őrületet, talán megakadályozhatja, hogy az a _dolog_ az üstbe kerüljön, talán még helyrehozhat mindent…

– Fogd be! – mordult rá az imposztor olyan hevesen, hogy Harry még fejét elfordítva is érezte az arcán landoló nyál fröcsögő pettyeit. – A legnagyobb tisztelet épp téged ért, Potter. Csak a sors keze lehet abban, hogy a megfelelő időben rohantál a karjaim közé, épp, amikor már készen álltunk… Az a küldetésed, hogy visszahozd őt az életbe… s nagyobbá, hatalmasabbá tedd, mint valaha volt.

Harryben ekkor tudatosult, hogy ez az alak biztosan nem normális. Miközben beszélt, arcán furán hullámzani kezdett a bőr, Mordon vonásai eltorzultak, a mágikus szem pedig obszcén pukkanás kíséretében kiugrott üregéből, és odébbgurult a földön. Harry iszonyattal figyelte az átváltozást, mert még ez is kellemesebb látvány volt, mint Féregfark és a szörnyeteg kettősét bámulni, csak épp, amikor a főzet hatása teljesen elmúlt, nem azt az embert látta maga előtt, akire számított.

– Maga nem Kupor – jegyezte meg ostobán, de míg ő megütközve nézte az ismeretlent, az ügyet sem vetett rá; valami sokkal érdekesebb jelenet kötötte le a figyelmét.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

– Oh, édes Merlin! – kapott levegő után McGalagony, Féregfark kő által eltorzított monoton kántálását hallgatva. Látszott, hogy pontosan érti, mi történik. A gyáva áruló vissza akarja hozni az életbe a szörnyeteget… Az a semmirekellő patkány azok után, hogy elvezette a Sötét Nagyurat Lilyhez, most megtette ugyanezt a fiával is.

– „_Halott apa, csontod tudatlan adatik…_" – Perselus ajka hangtalanul mozgott, ahogy magában ismételte az elhangzott szavakat. – Hol van a Nagyúr apja eltemetve? ALBUS! – ordította felugorva, lábát azonban mintha a padlóhoz szegezték volna; ösztöne azt súgta, induljon el válaszokat keresni, mégis képtelen volt eltávolodni az íróasztalon heverő kőtől. – Ne csak állj ott, menj és hívd ide! – kiabálta Minerva képébe, amikor a nő nem sietett rögtön az igazgató után.

Szerencsére nem is volt rá szükség, Dumbledore ugyanis pár pillanat múlva kérdő tekintettel belépett a szobába.

– Hová temették a Nagyúr apját? – suttogta Perselus, próbálva úgy kommunikálni, hogy közben egyetlen szót se mulasszon, ami a kőből érkezik. Amikor Féregfark hangja felerősödött és a kántálás folytatódott, olyan erősen szorította össze a száját, hogy tisztán hallotta fogai csikorgását.

– „_Ellenség, a véred erővel vétetik…_"

– Adjon pár percet, hogy kiderítsem – felelte higgadtan az igazgató. – Minerva, kérem, lépjen kapcsolatba Remus Lupinnal, és mondja meg neki, hogy a kutyáját is hozza magával. Az irodában várjanak rám. Ennél többet ne mondjon!

A kántálás hirtelen elhallgatott, s a beállott csendben nem hallatszott más, csak Féregfark nyöszörgése. Bármilyen testrésze csobbant is bele abba az üstbe, jobban tette volna, ha inkább a fejét nyisszantja le az az undorító csúszómászó! – acsargott Perselus gondolatban. Nem baj, még jobb is így. Legalább ő maga ölheti meg a nyomorultat, de persze csak miután végzett azzal az elmebajossal, aki elrabolta a fiát! Nem lesz gyors halál, ó nem, nem... hosszú lesz, mocskos és nagyon, nagyon fájdalmas. Kínzási lehetőségek egész kavalkádja vonult át a gondolatain, miközben azon töprengett, hogyan fogja egyszer megbüntetni az átkozottakat, akik kezet mertek emelni a fiúra, az ő fiára!

– Talárt, Féregfark – süvítette egy éles, parancsoló hang, melynek iszonyatát sem a sok eltelt év, sem a kő torzító hatása nem tompította; Perselus egész testében megborzongott a hallatán.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

– Isten hozott újjászületésnapi fogadásomon, Harry Potter – susogta Voldemort, s arcán groteszk mosollyal üdvözlően széttárta mindkét karját a sírkőhöz kötözött, didergő fiú előtt.

– Nagyúr… kegyelmes uram… elhoztam őt neked – borult térdre átszellemült arccal az imposztor parancsolója lábai előtt.

– Méghozzá pont a legjobbkor. Ezért jutalmat érdemelsz.

– Én a helyében nem sietném el a dolgot – vágott közbe Harry, mert magában eltökélte, hogy ha ma éjjel úgyis meg kell halnia, nem fog csendes belenyugvással távozni. – A szolgája nem intézte a legdiszkrétebb módon az ügyet, vagyis Dumbledore máris értesült az elrablásomról. Mit gondol, mennyi ideje maradt, mielőtt ideérne? – morogta Harry, igyekezve bátornak tettetni magát, bár legbelül folyamatosan remegett a félelemtől. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, Voldemort haragra gerjed, alig néhány másodperccel később azonban lassan megfordult, arcán pedig az öntelt felsőbbrendűség kifejezése ült.

Néhány pillanatig úgy vizslatta Harry arcát, mintha a fiú egy teljesen új, ismeretlen állatfaj egy példánya lenne, de közben egyik kinyújtott karjával lágyan visszafogta a dühösen fújtató imposztort, nehogy a fogolyra vesse magát.

– Ugyan, ugyan, Barty, hagyjuk a szórakozást későbbre, amikor már a többiek is élvezhetik.

Nem úgy tűnt, mint akit különösebben megijesztett Harry fenyegetőzése, és a fiú pontosan értette, miért; ő maga sem tudta, hol tartózkodnak éppen, hogyan lenne hát képes Dumbledore időben kitalálni?

– Tizenhárom hosszú év telt el… vajon hányan válaszolnak majd a hívásomra?

Ha Harry lelkében esetleg még pislákolt a remény, hogy kijátszhatja három fogvatartóját, a következő pillanatban ez is semmivé foszlott, mert a temető megtelt fekete csuklyás, álarcos halálfalókkal. Ekkor végleg kétségbeesett; nem elég, hogy reménytelenül nagy számbeli fölényben vannak vele szemben, de itt áll megkötözve, vérző sebekkel, olyan emberek egyre szűkülő gyűrűjében, akiknek minden vágya holtan látni őt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Szinte még fel sem izzott karján a Jegy, Perselus felugrott, torkát pedig győzedelmes morranás hagyta el. Pár perc az egész, amíg magához veszi a halálfaló köpenyt és maszkot, s már távozhat is a kastélyból!

– Megtiltom, Perselus! – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon az igazgató, aki látszólag tökéletesen tisztában volt kollégája szándékaival.

– Nem várom meg, míg kiböki, hogy valójában gőze sincs annak a temetőnek a hollétéről! – tört ki ingerülten, mert már így is majd' megőrült, hogy az utóbbi percekben tétlenül kellett figyelnie Dumbledore ügyködését, aki térképek és különféle jegyzetek fölé hajolva igyekezett betájolni a legvalószínűbb helyeket. – Én most megtehetném, hogy odahoppanálok, aztán azonnal vissza…

Az igazgató korát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel elállta az útját.

– _Én _viszont nem hagyom, hogy a meggondolatlan akciójával megölesse mindkettőjüket. Ha most odamegy, húszszoros túlerővel kell szembenéznie.

– Nem érdekel, nem ülhetek itt tovább tétlenül. – Pálcáját keresve eltökélten a talárja zsebébe nyúlt, azonban alig az ujja hegyével érinthette a varázseszközt, mielőtt Dumbledore „Capitulatus!" kiáltására nyomban el is röppent a keze ügyéből. Még fel sem ocsúdott az első döbbenetből, amikor néhány nonverbális varázslat nyomán egy székhez kötözve találta magát, s ismételten rá kellett jönnie, hogy tűnjék bár sokszor kotnyeles vénembernek, Dumbledore-t nemhiába tartják a világ legerősebb mágusának.

– Nagyon sajnálom, Perselus, nem kockáztathatom meg, hogy mindkettejüket elveszítsem.

– Eressz el! Albus, kérlek, hadd menjek el érte! Ne kényszeríts, hogy végighallgassam, hogyan ölik meg! – könyörgött kétségbeeséstől elcsukló hangon.

– Nem hiszem, hogy Harry ma éjjel meghal, Perselus – jelentette ki az igazgató, bár nyugodt hangját alig lehetett érteni a kő által közvetített pukkanások csattanó zajában, mely kétséget kizáróan jelezte a halálfalók temetőbe való érkezését. – Nyilván örömmel tölti el, ha elárulom, azt hiszem, tudom, hová vitték a fiút. Azonnal indulok, hogy megszervezzem a mentést, mert még egyszer mondom, nem fog egyedül nekiindulni ennek a küldetésnek. Ez nem az elhamarkodott döntések ideje.

– Ezt sosem bocsátom meg neked, Albus!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry esetlenül a földre rogyott, amikor a kötelek, melyek eddig a sírkőhöz szegezték, hirtelen semmivé foszlottak. Mikor végre sikerült talpra kecmeregnie, dühös tekintettel végignézett az őt körülvevő halálfalókon, Férekfarkon, aki véres csonkját markolva hevert Voldemort lábai előtt, meg az imposztoron, aki tébolyodott, imádattal telt arccal figyelte az eseményeket.

– Nézzétek meg ezt a fiút, a fiút, akiről úgy tartják, a vesztemet okozta – duruzsolta Voldemort lassú, vontatott beszéddel, prédájára leső ragadozóként körözve foglya körül, izzó tekintetét az összegyűlt halálfalókra függesztve. Harry követte a példáját, s gyenge láncszem, menekülési útvonal után kutatva alaposan megnézett magának minden egyes alakot, közben pedig igyekezett élesztgetni a lelkében egyre halványabban pislákoló reményt, hogy Piton esetleg eljön érte, sőt, talán éppen az ő arcát rejti az egyik undok maszk. – Nem Harry Potter győzött le engem. Egy erőteljes ősi varázs védelme alatt állt, ami azonban ma éjjel már nem óvhatja meg.

Ennél a pontnál elhallgatott, s amikor megállt egyenesen Harry előtt, ő rögtön elfordította a fejét, és megpróbált a fájdalom meg a félelem ködén át elég erőt gyűjteni, hogy okklumenciával elfedje gondolatait a szörnyeteg elől.

_Ne gondolj Pitonra, ne hagyd, hogy rájöjjön a titkára, ne gondolj Pitonra _– mantrázta magában.

– A véred mostantól az én ereimben is ott folyik, vagyis bármikor megérinthetlek – folytatta Voldemort, s kegyetlen, de őszinte mosollyal kinyújtva a kezét, egy finom simítással adott nyomatékot a szavainak. Harry alaposan bevágta a fejét a sírkőbe, amikor megpróbált elhajolni az érintés elől, de a sebhelyében olyan iszonyatossá fokozódott a kín, hogy ezt a másik fájdalmat meg sem érezte. – Most, hogy a sárvérű anyád varázslata nem állhat többé közénk, nem is kérdés, ki a hatalmasabb kettőnk közül. – Voldemort a halálfalóktól elfordulva ismét Harryre pillantott, ez a tekintet pedig kétséget sem hagyott a szándékai felől. – Könnyedén meg foglak ölni, Harry Potter.

– Akkor add vissza a pálcámat. Vagy talán félsz a fair küzdelemtől? – kérdezte kihívóan Harry, hogy bátrabbnak látsszék, mint amilyen valójában, de közben Voldemort válla felett a sötétségbe bámult, és igyekezett fékezni teste remegését a hideg éjszakai levegőben. Mit is tanított neki Piton? Hát olyat biztos nem, ami pálca nélkül megóvhatná egy csapatnyi halálfalótól. Ennek ellenére tovább törte a fejét, bár elég nehéz volt úgy előhívni a hasznos emlékeket, hogy közben minden Pitonnal kapcsolatos gondolatot igyekezett az elméje hátsó részébe tolni.

– Hogy félek-e? – hahotázott Voldemort, mire a halálfalók is gyorsan csatlakoztak hozzá. A vérfagyasztó kórus azonban nem ingatta meg Harry eltökéltségét; ha visszakapná a pálcáját, legalább halvány esélye lenne, így azonban mindenképpen halott ember.

– Add vissza a pálcámat! – ismételte dacosan felszegett fejjel.

– Adjátok vissza a fiúnak a pálcát. Sőt, tudod mit? Még azt is hagyom, hogy tiéd legyen az első varázslat, csak hogy lásd, milyen nagylelk…

– Capitulatus! – Harry nem vesztegette az időt; amint biztonságos fogást talált a kőrisfa pálcán, amit az imposztor nyújtott oda neki, néma fohászt küldött az ég felé, s elbömbölte az első varázslatot, annak reményében, hogy a meglepetés ereje majd valamiféle előnyhöz juttatja. Rögtön ezután beugrott a sírkő mögé, aminek közeléből pár perce még el akart menekülni, most azonban egyetlen menedéke maradt ellensége elől. A halálfalók kényelmetlenül feszengve figyelték az eseményeket, nem tudván eldönteni, beavatkozzanak-e Voldemort oldalán, de felesleges volt az aggodalmuk, mivel a szörnyeteg könnyedén kivédte a támadást.

– Micsoda pocsék modor, de hát az ember aligha számíthat másra valakitől, akinek ilyen felmenői voltak, mint ennek a fiúnak. Gyere elő, Harry Potter. Gyere, és nézz a szemembe…

A halálfalók gúnyolódásába egy hatalmas reccsenés vegyült, amikor a kő, aminek Harry támaszkodott, hirtelen kettévált középen. Sietve álló helyzetbe tornászta magát, Voldemort azonban csak mosolygott rendületlenül, s közben lágyan forgatta pálcáját hátborzongatóan hullaszerű, fehér ujjai között. Harry félrerántotta a fejét, de hiába fordította megmaradt erejét az elméje kiürítésére, s próbált száműzni minden, a jóslattal és Pitonnal kapcsolatos gondolatot a fejéből, koncentrációja nem volt az igazi, hamarosan pedig arra ocsúdott, hogy megigézve bámul Voldemort már nem is emberi, égővörös szemébe.

– Nahát, Mr. Potter – biccentette félre a fejét tűnődve a mágus. – Meglehetős faragatlanságnak számít nem az ellenfelünk szemébe nézni. Kérlek, légy oly' udvarias, és tisztelj meg azzal, hogy megteszed.

Harry úgy érezte, mindjárt szívrohamot kap… Béna volt, elrontotta, nem figyelt oda eléggé, és Voldemort most már tudja, hogy titkolni próbál valamit.

– Inkább nem – feleselt vissza, s alkalomra várva erőteljesen megmarkolta pálcája nyelét.

– Attól tartok, ragaszkodom hozzá. _Imperio_!

_Nézz rám, nézz a szemembe!_

Harryt a csodálatos, minden fájdalmat elűző megkönnyebbülés ismerős érzése kerítette hatalmába. Olyan volt, mintha a saját testén kívül lebegne, és minden gondját egyszeriben elsöpörték volna… Még az előbb is annyira ideges, annyira kétségbeesett volt, de mégis miért? Nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha simán csak engedelmeskedne? _„Nézz a szemembe!"_ Egy aprócska, távoli hang mintha azt súgta volna, hogy ne tegye, nem szabad megtennie, de arra már nem emlékezett, hogy miért ennyire fontos ez. Vagy mégis... Titkok! Okklumencia! Ha belenéz a szemébe, Voldemort tudni fog mindent, rájön egy fontos dologra… Piton! Nem árulhat el semmit Pitonról…

– A fiú képes ellenállni az Imperius-átoknak – tolakodott be az imposztor hangja a fejét vattaként kitömő, lebegő kábulatba, mire egyszeriben minden érzék, minden fájdalom felerősödött, s ő visszatért a való világba.

Igyekezett kihasználni azt a pár pillanatot, míg Voldemort pálcája az imposztor felé fordult, és a nehéz köd felemelkedett az agyáról, elég időt hagyva neki ahhoz, hogy ismét nekiveselkedjen az okklumenciának. Muszáj kiürítenie az elméjét… nyugodtnak kell maradnia… nem szabad Pitonra és a jóslatra gondolnia…

– Azt én is látom – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Voldemort, mielőtt Harry legnagyobb bánatára ismét felé irányította minden figyelmét. A tekintete elfordítása hirtelen sokkal nehezebb feladatnak ígérkezett, főleg, mikor halálos ellensége fekete talárja betöltötte egész látóterét, Voldemort éles körme pedig az arcába vájódott, ahogy erővel megemelte a fejét. – A vénember feleslegesen vesztegette az idejét a tanításoddal, Potter. Mindig én győzök, akárhányszor kerülünk is szembe.

– Nem lesz ez mindig így, Tom – felelte, erősen behunyva a szemét.

– Egy pillanat alatt megtudhatnám a legrejtettebb titkaidat is, de egyelőre más terveim vannak. Mielőtt megölnélek, elérem, hogy _önszántadból_ áruld el, mit próbál Dumbledore ennyire elrejteni előlem. Mire pirkadni kezd, te magad fogsz könyörögni, hogy elmesélhess nekem mindent, amit tudni akarok.

Harry pálcáját megemelve kiszakította magát a karomszerű ujjak szorításából, s az arcán így keletkezett mély sebekkel mit sem törődve felkiáltott:

– Stup…

– _Crucio!_

Pálcája kihullott a kezéből, ő pedig tehetetlenül fetrengett a földre omolva, a bőrét, testét, minden porcikáját kíméletlenül szaggató, elképzelhetetlen kín alatt, és kiabált_, és sikított, _de úgy, ahogy még nem sikított egész életében. Megszűnt a világ, a kegyetlen fájdalmon kívül nem maradt számára semmi, nem volt menekülés, nem voltak érzések, csak a döbbenetes gyötrelem, ő meg csak tűrt és tűrt, amíg egyszer csak… vége volt. Pihegve feküdt a hideg földön, Voldemort fagyos kacaját hallgatva, amit hamarosan a halálfalók hahotája követett. Minden erejét összeszedve küzdött, hogy eszméleténél maradjon, s valahogy sikerült is térdre küszködnie magát, miközben pálcája után kotorászott a földön.

– Most már tudod, milyen az igazi fájdalom, ami idővel az őrületbe kergethet. Mondd csak, ér annyit az a titok, hogy odaadd érte a józan eszedet cserébe?

– Kapd be, Tom!

– _Crucio!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perselus behunyta a szemét, úgy rángatta a reménytelenül szoros köteleket, melyek a székhez béklyózták a testét. Elviselhetetlen volt hallgatni. Tudta ő is, pontosan ismerte, miféle az a fájdalom, ami végigcikázik az ereiden, darabonként tépi le tagjaidról a bőrt, miközben beszivárog még a csontjaid belsejébe is. Az a fajta fájdalom volt ez, mely vonzóvá tette a halált, s elérte, hogy úgy vágyakozz utána, mint szomjazó egy hűsítő pohár víz után.

Perselus artikulálatlan üvöltést hallatva megrántotta magát, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy a kötelek durván belevágtak a mellkasa és karja bőrébe. Semmi, egyetlen titok sem érte meg azt a kínszenvedést, aminek azt a gyermeket tették ki e pillanatban.

– Oh, Perselus – lehelte valaki szánalomra méltó suttogással az ajtóból. Perselus dühös pillantást vetett ültő helyéből Lupinra, a férfira, aki szabadon állt előtte, mégsem mozdult, hogy kiszabadítsa. – A többiek is jönnek, Albus olyan gyorsan értesít mindenkit, ahogy csak lehet – mondta magyarázat és bocsánatkérésképpen. A sikoltozás felerősödött, Perselus kezéből pedig vér csordult a padlóra a sebből, amit saját körmével vájt a tenyerébe.

Ahogy Lupin figyelmen kívül hagyta a kötelékeit, úgy ő is ignorálta a férfit, s néző, de mit sem látó szemmel meredt az asztalra, mely ugyanolyan rendetlenül állt, ahogy Albus hagyta, amikor elsietett, nem hagyva maga után mást, csak rendetlenséget és üres ígéreteket. Harry a kínzás megkezdése óta nem szólt többet; hangja egyre gyengült, de az akaratereje nem tört meg.

– Készít egy zsupszkulcsot, és amint mindenki ideért, indulunk – motyogta szánalmas tehetetlenséggel Lupin.

– Már rég megmenthettem volna! – üvöltötte túl Perselus Harry sikolyait. – Ehelyett itt ülök, arra kényszerítve, hogy végighallgassam, amint megkínozzák!

– De kudarcot is vallhattál volna, s akkor talán máris halott lennél – ellenkezett Lupin, mintha ez elég indok vagy elég kifogás lenne arra, hogy itt csücsül, biztonságban egy roxforti irodában, ahelyett hogy egy hoppanálással elhozná Harryt abból a temetőből.

Perselus pillantása fél másodperc alatt kitisztult, s egyetlen csepp megbánás nélkül kész volt minden mérgét és félelmét ezen az idegesítő farkason kitölteni, akinek volt képe ideállni elé az igazgató tetteit védelmezni.

– Az én döntésem lett volna, ha… Az meg micsoda? – kérdezte, mikor pillantása az asztalon hagyott térképek és jegyzetek halma között heverő egyik pergamenre esett, s megakadt az Albus kanyargós betűivel írt „sebhely" szón. – Add ide azt a listát! – parancsolta, tekintetét az igazgató jegyzetire tapasztva.

Lupin a témaváltástól meglepetten, lefagyva álldogált még pár pillanatig, aztán lassan maga is az asztal felé fordult, de amint megismerte Dumbledore kézírását, némán megrázta a fejét.

– Muszáj bíznunk Albusban. Ha itt lenne, nyilván nem nézné jó szemmel, hogy belelapozunk a jegyzeteibe. Biztosan van bennük jó pár dolog, ami nem a mi szemünknek való.

Perselus tehetetlenül vicsorgott Lupin engedelmességén.

– Mielőtt kilépett ebből a szobából, azt mondta nekem, nem hiszi, hogy Harry meg fog halni ma este. És ezt nem holmi megnyugtatásomra tett elvetélt szándékkal ejtette ki a száján. Azért mondta, mert hisz benne.

– De hát ez jó hír…

– Itt ülök, Harry elkínzott sikolyait hallgatom, és miért? Mert Albust csak a saját ostoba, hülye meggyőződése hajtja, miszerint a fiú biztosan megmenekül, és nem érdekli, hogy közben mennyi fájdalmat kell kiállnia, és hogy ez mekkora traumát okoz majd neki. Albus jobban törődik az eljövendő háború alakulásával, mint a fiammal! Ki fogja használni őt! Ha van valami információja, bármi, ami Harryvel kapcsolatos, te nem szeretnéd inkább olyasvalaki kezében látni, aki tényleg törődik a fiúval?

Lupin behunyta a szemét, de fülét nem csukhatta be Perselus szavai és Harry fájdalmas kiáltásai előtt. Erre még jobban elsápadt, pedig már az irodába való belépésekor sem volt jó színben. Minden további szó nélkül átnyújtotta a papírt Perselusnak, majd azonnal elfordult, mintha ő maga látni sem akarná, mi áll benne. Az összekötözött bájitalmester azon mesterkedett, hogy kigöngyölített állapotban tartsa a pergament, ez azonban nem volt egyszerű Harry újra felzengő sikolyai hallatán megremegő kezével.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

„– _Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy beszélsz… mondd el… mondd el nekünk, és nem lesz többé fájdalom…"_

Bár kiszáradt torkából alig bírta kipréselni ezt az egyetlen szót is, valahogy mégis sikerült neki:

– Nem.

Az okklumenciával ugyan felsült, de a száját azért képes lesz befogni. Voldemort nem töri meg… sem kínzással, sem az Imperiusszal.

– Nem? Hogy merészelsz nemet mondani Voldemort nagyúrnak? – Harry kétségbeesetten próbált a hosszú fűben a pálcája után nyúlni, mikor meglátta a közeledő ellenséget, de a Cruciatus-átok pusztítását megsínylett teste irányíthatatlanul remegett és rángatózott, így még a karját sem volt képes felemelni. Nem tudta elég gyorsan elrántani a fejét, amikor Voldemort ismét keményen megragadta az arcát, de a szemét azért becsukta, hogy kihasználja az utolsó védelmi vonalát, ha már az okklumenciával kudarcot vallott. Érezte a másik türelmetlenségét, és tudta, hogy Voldemort számára ez a játék elveszítette a báját, hiszen Harry úgysem fogja megadni magát.

– Megtörtél, Harry Potter… de szerencséd van. Azt akarom, hogy az elméd ép maradjon, azt akarom, hogy tudd, ki ölt meg, hogy ki az, aki legyőzött téged… – Ezzel Voldemort, továbbra is szorosan tartva a fiú arcát, újra elsziszegte a varázsigét: „Crucio!"

Harry szemhéja felpattant, kitartó ellenállásának utolsó fala is leomlott, s amikor a fájdalom alábbhagyott, rögtön tudta, hogy Voldemort látta… tisztán látta az elméje előterében védtelenül hagyott gondolatot. A kígyóarc egy másodpercre dühös fintorba torzult, majd kisimult, Voldemort pedig felnevetett… ez a nevetés azonban igen kurtára sikerült, mintha csak a látszat fenntartásának vágya kényszerítette volna ki belőle.

– Rossz emberbe vetetted a bizalmadat, Harry Potter – vicsorgott a fiúra, mielőtt a halálfalói felé fordult. – Perselus Piton! Hol van Perselus Piton? Nincs itt! Akkor hát van-e közöttetek, aki ismeri hűtlenségének, galád árulásának valódi mértékét? Lucius, mit tudsz erről mondani nekem?

Harryben nem maradt elég erő csapásként érzékelni a felfedezést, miszerint undok maszkba és halálfaló gúnyába öltözve Lucius Malfoy is ott áll a körben, élvezettel figyelve az ő kínszenvedését.

– Dumbledore-nak dolgozik, Nagyuram. – Az ez egyszer alázatos hangnem furán idegenül csengett Harry fülének, hiszen sosem hallotta még Malfoyt a képmutató, öntelt felsőbbrendűség fölényes felhangja nélkül beszélni. A meghunyászkodó tónus azonban nem fedhette el Lucius afelett érzett zavarát és rettegését, hogy nem szolgálhat megfelelő válasszal ura számára.

Harry kínlódva imádkozott a testének, hogy még ne hagyja cserben, s reszelős, kínzó hörgések közepette szánalmas kísérletet tett, hogy hidegtől lassan érzéketlenné váló ujjaival megkaparintsa a pálcáját.

– Barty, hűséges szolgám, neked van valami hozzáfűznivalód? – érdeklődött tovább Voldemort, a halálfalók köre mentén a szólított elé suhanva.

– Úgy tudom, hogy ő… ő hűséges Dumbledore-hoz…

– A mágia, mely csecsemőkorában megmentette tőlem a fiút, örökre oda, de egyikőtök sem tudott róla. Harry Potter már rég nem él együtt a mocskos mugli rokonaival… a mi drága jó Perselus Piton barátunk fogadta magához, az a Piton, aki úgy tervezte, Dumbledore kettősügynökeként ma este visszatér körünkbe.

Harry végre elérte a pálcát, s ujjait rögtön a hűvös fa köré kulcsolta.

– Ideszólítottam őt, de úgy döntött, nem jön, mivel tudja, hogy úgysem menthet meg, hogy ma éjjel mindenképpen az én kezemtől halsz meg.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perselus minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy visszanyelje az elárultság és düh keverékének hatására ajkára kívánkozó megjegyzéseket, amikor Dumbledore belépett az ajtón. Muszáj volt elérnie, hogy végre kiszabaduljon ebből a székből, ráadásul a pálcája nélkül úgysem tehetett volna semmit Harryért. Lupin kelletlen segítségével még korábban eltüntette a listát a talárja alá, s egyáltalán nem állt szándékában erről az igazgatót is tájékoztatni.

– Tudja – jelentette be gyászosan, a Sötét Nagyúr bő lére eresztett szónoklatának háttérzaja közepette, Voldemort ugyanis már jó néhány perce elemezte részletesen, hogyan és milyen fájdalmasan fognak megbűnhődni a Perselus Pitonhoz hasonló, mocskos árulók.

– A jóslatot? – kérdezett vissza azonnal az igazgató.

– Aligha. Rólam tudott meg mindent: hogy az ellene való kémkedést tervezgettem, és hogy befogadtam Harryt. Más szavakkal, a korábbi kifogásai, hogy miért nem mehetek én is magukkal, tárgytalanná váltak, hiszen nincs többé álcám, amit rejtegetni kéne – sorolta indokait a helyzethez képest nyugodt modorban.

– Tehát megfontolni sem hajlandó az opciót, hogy azt hazudja, csupán kimosta a gyerek agyát, s ügyesen megragadván a kínálkozó alkalmat, végleg kiszakította őt a vérmágia által kínált védelmező burokból, mely a rokonainál várta, miközben galádul elnyerte még a bizalmát is…?

– Úgy van, nem vagyok hajlandó megfontolni! – sziszegte undorodva. – Ott leszek, amikor az a zsupszkulcs beindul, és magukkal megyek, hogy megmentsem őt.

– A többieknek már elmagyaráztam a tervet, amit ők betű szerint követni is fognak – közölte Dumbledore nyomatékosan, Perselusnak pedig újra összecsikordult a foga dühében, hogy a vén mágus itt áll, tervezget, s egyetlen szót sem ejt Harry – minden másodperccel fogyatkozó – túlélési esélyeiről. – A zsupszkulcs elviekben a temető köré felállított bármilyen védőbűbáj hatókörén kívül tesz le minket. Míg a többiek ezt a védelmi vonalat igyekeznek áttörni, maga a halálfaló köpenyben és maszkban egyenesen átsétál rajta. Amint odabent van, a kavarodásban próbáljon minél hamarabb biztonságos helyre hoppanálni Harryvel, ha pedig ez bármilyen okból nem sikerül, igyekezzen legjobb képességei szerint megvédeni őt, míg mi át nem törünk, és a segítségére nem sietünk. Nem akarom, hogy idő előtt, feleslegesen felfedje magát, világos?

Perselus kurtát biccentett, de fél füllel már a kő felől érkező hangokra ügyelt; Voldemort újfent Harryvel gúnyolódott. Az igazgató, hogy magára vonja a figyelmét, egy „Finite" varázslattal kikapcsolta a kő mágiáját, számára azonban a hirtelen beállt csend annyira rémisztő volt, hogy továbbra is kábán, megdermedve bámulta az elnémult követ. _A Sötét Nagyúr egyetlen pillanat alatt megölheti… Talán már meg is tette…_

– Perselus?

– A halálfaló maszkra és a pálcámra szükségem lesz, igazgató úr, szóval, hacsak nem akarja, hogy ülve fogjak neki a küldetésnek, el kell eresztenie.

– Bízhatom benne, hogy követi a parancsaimat, Perselus?

– Követem a parancsait, de bizalomról egyelőre ne essen szó közöttünk, igazgató – felelte a gyanakvás és megbántottság keverékétől ridegen csengő hangon.

– A zsupszkulcs két perc múlva indul, ha készen áll, jöjjön a mellettünk lévő szobába – mondta Dumbledore. Egy intéssel eltüntette a szétszórt papírokat, az immár üres íróasztalra helyezte Perselus pálcáját, majd az ajtóhoz lépdelt, és távoztában eltüntette a kollégája köré varázsolt köteleket.

A zsupszkulcsnak legalább annyi előnye volt, hogy az érkezésük tökéletesen észrevétlen maradt, hiszen a csoport gyalogosan sokkal kisebb feltűnéssel közelíthette meg a temetőt. Az éjszaka olyan hideg volt, hogy még a leheletük párája is meglátszott a levegőben, de Perselusnak jelenleg az volt a legkisebb aggodalma, hogy Harry esetleg tüdőgyulladást kap idekint a vékony pizsamájában.

A városka, melyen útközben átkeltek, néma volt és kihalt, nem az a fajta hely, mely éjszakai sétafikálásra csábít, muglikat legalábbis biztosan nem. A csoport egyetlen szó vagy – Black esetében, aki a lábuknál szaglászott a földön, mintha kiszimatolhatná keresztfia hollétét – morgás nélkül haladt célja felé. Perselus legszívesebben futásnak eredt volna, de türtőztette magát, és csupán erősen megnyújtott léptekkel haladt előre, miközben magában átkozódott, amiért a temetőtől ilyen távol hozatták magukat a zsupszkulccsal.

A Dumbledore vezette csapat egy hatalmas, ósdi birtok határára érve lelassított, és mindannyian felbámultak az erősen reparálásra szoruló, omladozó házra, mely betöltötte a látképet. Perselus rájött, hogy az épület valamilyen szinten fontos lehet a Nagyúr számára, amint belebotlott a funkcióját ellátni tökéletesen alkalmatlan első védővarázslatba, mely elkövetőjének, a hatékonysága alapján, Pettigrew-t tippelte. Rögtön nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy ettől Albus rövid úton, a magával hozott boszorkányok vagy varázslók bármiféle segítsége nélkül képes lesz megszabadulni. Ennek ellenére a csoport elővigyázatosan szétszóródott a házat védő mágiakör körül, Perselus pedig felöltötte a maszkját, és bemasírozva a védett területre, jó néhány percig lépdelt, valami kevésbé feltűnő helyet keresve a helyzet kikémleléséhez.

Közben reménykedett, hogy Pettigrew-nak nem volt elég esze riasztó varázslatot is beépíteni a birtok védelmébe, és a korlátolt képességeivel csak arra figyelt, hogy kívül tartson mindenkit, aki nem viseli a Jegyet. A Sötét Nagyúr arroganciája is a kezére játszott, Voldemort ugyanis a jelek szerint nem tartotta fontosnak, hogy újjászületése első lépéseként megerősítse a rejtekhelye védelmét, remek lehetőséget biztosítva Perselusnak, aki úgy lopakodott a fák között, hogy egyetlen száraz levél sem zizzent, egyetlen ág sem reccsent a talpa alatt. Rövid időn belül nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy valami megváltozott, mióta otthagyta a követ Dumbledore irodájában; Harry elkínzott sikolyai helyett az éjszaka csendjét ideges kiáltások és zavarodott emberek lármás zsibongása verte fel. Amint a temető a látóterébe került, a felbolydulás oka is nyomban világossá vált. A tisztáson toporgó köpenyes, maszkos férfiak némelyike látható kínban feszengve próbálta eldönteni, hogy megpróbáljon-e urának segíteni, vagy inkább meneküljön, mások pedig egy ezernyi aranyló, íves fényszálból álló kupola körül lábatlankodtak, a teljes tanácstalanság kifejezésével az arcukon.

Mi a csudát csinálhatott a fiú? – tűnődött Perselus, de kíváncsiságát elnyomta az afelett érzett öröm, hogy még nem késett el, mert Harry életben van, és nemhogy nem ölték meg, de még ahhoz is maradt ereje, hogy küzdjön. Elképzelni sem tudta, honnan jöhet ez a griffendéleseket kísérő, állandóan jelenlévő piszok szerencse, de nem állt szándékában megvárni, amíg Harry kifogy belőle.

Finomkodásra nem maradt idő; a zűrzavart kihasználva egyenesen a halálfalók csoportjának közepe felé vette az irányt, s leutánozva a körülötte bóklászók bizonytalan mozgását, az arany kupola szegélyéhez oldalazott. A fényeken keresztül látta a Sötét Nagyúr és Harry kettősét, akiknek pálcája között a kupolát alkotó nyalábokhoz hasonló, mély aranyszínű sugár feszült. És volt ott még más is… szellemekhez hasonlatos, halovány alakok, akiket még a mágia ragyogásában is nehéz volt kivenni, de amint Perselus megpillantotta egyiküket, lába megrogyott alatta, s csak tántorogva tudta megőrizni egyensúlyát. _Az nem lehet…_ Ez lett volna az első gondolata, de rögtön el is vetette, hiszen hogy is ne ismerte volna fel őt? Még ennyi év elteltével is, még a halál áttetsző, színtelen ködén át is rögtön tudta, hogy Lily az, hiszen azonnal felismerte a hangját.

– Mi néhány pillanat múlva eltűnünk, de te rendben leszel. Eljöttek érted. – Perselus még jóval később is megesküdött volna rá, hogy a szellemalak egy pillanatra mintha elfordította volna tekintetét a fiáról, hogy átható pillantását az ő halálfaló álca alatt rejtőző szemébe fúrja, s az a tekintet még a maszk alatt is úgy égette, mint a tűz.

– De mit csináljak? – kérdezte Harry, hatalmasra tágult szemekkel nézve az anyjára, miközben minden megmaradt erejével a pálcáját szorította.

– Mi egy rövid ideig még itt maradunk, hogy feltartóztassuk őt. Te csak szaladj – tanácsolta James Potter meleg hangon a fiának.

– De hová?

– Ő már vár rád – nyugtatta meg mosolyogva Lily. – Elvisz téged egy biztonságos helyre. Amikor azt mondjuk „most", rohanj, rendben?

– De én…

– Most!

Harry – úgy tűnt, teljes erejéből – felfelé rántotta a pálcát, megszakítva a kapcsolatot. A kupola azonnal eltűnt, a szellemalakok azonban megindultak Voldemort és a közelében álló halálfalók felé. Perselus is csak néhány döbbent pillanat múlva fogta fel, hogy Harry menekül, de ez rögtön észhez térítette, s tagjaiba is azonnal visszatért az erő. A fiú után vetette magát, és hosszabb lábainak köszönhetően gyorsan utol is érte… éppen időben ahhoz, hogy egy vele párhuzamosan rohanó, és pálcájával Harryre célzó halálfalót teljes erejéből egy közeli sírkőnek taszítson. A kielégítő reccsenést már nem is hallotta, mert a sírok között botorkáló fiú útjából újabb ellenfelet kellett kiátkoznia.

– Harry! – üvöltött fel a maszkja mögül, s ezzel végre elérte a kívánt hatást; a fiú döbbenetében annyira lelassult, hogy a lendületből érkező Perselus erősen beleütközött, de ez már egyáltalán nem számított, mert amint biztos fogást talált rajta, azonnal dehoppanált vele.

Mire megérkeztek a célhoz, már Perselus is lihegett a kimerültségtől, s nemhogy ő, de még a sűrű fű sem tompíthatta landolásuk erejét. Karjával ennek ellenére ösztönösen tovább ölelte a fiút, harcra, küszködésre számítva tőle, hiszen Harry nem tudhatta, hogy megmentője vagy támadója ragadta-e magával, amikor azonban lepillantott rá, aggodalommal kellett tudomásul vennie, hogy a tinédzser teste végleg megadta magát az eszméletlenségnek; a hoppanálással járó megrázkódtatás a jelek szerint már túl sok volt neki az átélt trauma tetejébe. Perselus egyetlen mozdulattal letépte arcáról a maszkot, s pálcáját előkapva igyekezett megállapítani a védencén esett sérülés mértékét. A fiú bőre egészségtelenül hidegnek érződött kutató ujjai alatt, teste pedig még eszméletlenségében is meg-megrándult, és ez, végtagjai folytonos remegésével párosítva olyan mértékű idegkárosodásra utalt, melynek gyógyítása minden kétséget kizáróan bőven meghaladta Perselus képességeit. Bár az összképet tekintve megközelítőleg sem volt olyan viharvert állapotban, mint a hallottak alapján lehetett volna, az arcán végighúzódó véres karmolásnyomok valamilyen önmaga előtt is ismeretlen okból, végtelen szomorúsággal töltötték el Perselus szívét.

A pillanatnyi nyugodalmat és relatív biztonságot kihasználva csendben nézte őt egy darabig, de aztán erőt merítve abból, hogy Harry az esélyek ellenére élve kijutott abból a pokolból, és hamarosan hazajöhet vele, magához szorította, felnyalábolta, majd elindult vele Poppyhoz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

– Remekül csinálta, Perselus – gratulált neki meleg mosollyal az igazgató. – Képzelem, mennyire megkönnyebbült, hogy Harry végre biztonságban visszakerült hozzánk. – Kedves szavai és udvarias hangvétele ellenére Perselus rögtön látta, hogy nem szívesen egyezett bele egy privát találkozóba pont most, amikor ilyen sok tennivalója van.

Ő nem vesztegette az idejét válaszadásra, inkább egyszerűen előhúzta a korábban zsákmányolt pergament a talárja alól.

– Ez micsoda?

Az igazgató kis ideig némán bámulta a listát kollégája kinyújtott kezében, mintha a megfelelő feleletet fontolgatná.

– Csak egy idős ember jegyzetei, melyet kutatás közben vetett papírra.

– Jegyezetek, melyeket máig megőrzött. Vagyis jelentenek valamit – erősködött Perselus. – Maga mondta nekem korábban, hogy nem hiszi, Harry meghal ma éjjel, ez a papír pedig a Sötét Nagyúrral kapcsolatos jegyzetei között volt. Szerintem maga azt hiszi, kiderített valamit Harryről, én pedig tudni akarom, hogy mi az.

– Semmit sem tudok biztosan – tagadott tovább Dumbledore, óvatos pillantással felmérve a bájitalmestert félhold alakú szemüvege lencséi mögül.

– De gyanakszik valamire. Mi ez? – ismételte meg újra a kérdést.

A másik lemondóan felsóhajtott, és a nap folyamán most először látszott meg rajta, mennyire fáradt.

– Vannak dolgok, amikről jobb, ha egyelőre csak nekem van tudomásom.

– Nem – jelentette ki Perselus, s még meg is rázta hozzá a fejét a nagyobb nyomaték kedvéért. – Akkor nem, ha Harryről van szó. Maga jobban törődik a háborúval, mint a fiam életével. Ha az együttműködésemet akarja, akkor követelem, hogy osszon meg velem minden információt.

– Nem hiszem, hogy a maga helyzetében helyénvaló fenyegetéseket kilátásba helyeznie.

– Érte bármit megteszek, ami csak szükséges – közölte megingathatatlan elhatározással. – Túl sokat kért, amikor korábban elvette tőlem a lehetőséget a megmentésére. Kényszerített, hogy egyenes adásban végighallgassam a megkínzását, és ne tegyek semmit, amikor arról győzködték őt, úgysem mozdítom majd a kisujjamat sem az érdekében!

– Mindkettőjüket meg akartam védeni. Nekem kell meghoznom a nehéz döntéseket…

– De nem Harryvel kapcsolatban. Most már nem – jelentette ki hevesen Perselus. – Én vagyok a gondviselője, s ha odáig fajulnak a dolgok, meg is védem, akár még magától is.

Az igazgató tekintete megkeményedett.

– Nem akartam emlékeztetni, de a gondviselői szerepe Harry mellett nemhogy nem legális, de hivatalos körökben egyáltalán nem is tudnak róla. Sőt, ha már itt tartunk, a helyzete olyan ingataggá vált, hogy nem lepne meg, ha az információt hamarosan kiszivárogtatnák a Minisztériumnak, ők pedig nyilván haladéktalanul beavatkoznak Harry elhelyezésének ügyébe. – A célzás, hogy Dumbledore segítőkészségének mértéke a viselkedésén múlik, ott lógott közöttük a levegőben, Perselus azonban nem hagyta magát ilyen könnyen megfélemlíteni.

– Ha azt akarja, hogy Harry még valaha ebben az életben jóindulattal és bizalommal tekintsen magára, küzdeni fog azért, hogy ne vehessék el őt tőlem, sőt mi több, ha lépéseket teszek a helyzetünk hivatalossá tétele érdekében, elvárom, hogy teljes vállszélességgel mellém álljon a kérdésben. Szerintem nem nagyon engedheti meg magának, hogy Harry bizalma még jobban meginogjon az irányában.

A másik kutató pillantása megint az arcát fürkészte egy darabig, majd a mágus fáradtan megjegyezte:

– Az örökbe fogadást nem szabad könnyedén venni, és szeszélyből vagy haragból, esetleg dacból hozzáállni.

– Biztosíthatom, hogy ez nem valami légből kapott, elhamarkodott döntés a részemről. Azt akarom, hogy tudja, bármit tervez, bármit akar is véghezvinni, Harrynek nem lesz hozzá köze, ha nekem is van beleszólásom a dologba – jelentette ki Perselus a végletekig eltökélten. Ebben a kérdésben nem volt hajlandó engedni egy jottányit sem. Ezt kétségtelenül Albus is megérezte, mert kimerülten felsóhajtott, és felvéve a „fáradt öregember" szerepkört, a tanári asztal mögötti székbe ereszkedett, amitől a használaton kívüli, elhagyatott osztályterem egyszeriben olyan lett, mintha az ő pótirodája lenne. – Árulja el, mit jelent ez – lebegtette meg a papírt még egyszer Perselus, de ez alkalommal biztosra vette, hogy választ is fog kapni.

– Szeretnék rámutatni, hogy ez nem megerősített tény, és hogy amit mondani fogok, bizonyára nagyon megrázza majd, Perselus. Az a szó, hogy horcrux, mond valamit magának?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perselus képtelen volt tovább annak az embernek a szemébe nézni, aki alig pár perce közölte vele a fia halálos ítéletét. Az agya valahogy nem tudta befogadni az információt… amíg az egyik él, addig a másik sem halhat meg… ha ez igaz… ha ez tényleg így van, és Harry valóban magában hordozza a Sötét Nagyúr lelkének egy darabját, akkor ahhoz, hogy megöljék azt a szörnyeteget, _Harrynek _is meg kell halnia. Nem akarta elhinni, mégis tudta, hogy kár tagadni. A kirakós darabjai a helyükre kerültek; a fájdalom Harry sebhelyében, meg a különleges mentális kapcsolat, ami a Nagyúrhoz kötötte, kétséget sem hagyott az igazság felől. Perselus szavát teljesen elvette a gyász érzése, olyannyira, hogy még ráordítani sem bírt Dumbledore-ra, amiért ezt idáig eltitkolta, vagy ami még rosszabb, hogy végül mégis elmondta neki. Szörnyülködő töprengéséből egy ezüstös patrónus megjelenése rázta fel, aki Lupin hangján közölte velük, miszerint „Harry felébredt". Perselus rögtön felállt, s miután megajándékozta az igazgatót egy gyűlölködő pillantással, a gyengélkedő felé vette az irányt.

Csodás megmenekülésük felett érzett korábbi örömét szinte teljesen beárnyékolta a gyötrelmes igazság tudata, és ahogy védencére pillantott, nem tudott nem gondolni a fiú testében bujkáló gonoszra. Harry hihetetlenül aprónak tűnt a kórházi ágy fehérségében, s ezt a látszatot még fokozta a körülötte álló látogatók egész garmadája, Lupinnal és a „kutyájával" kezdve, McGalagonyon át a Weasley pereputtyig, akik közül Perselus soha nem akart ennyit egyetlen szobában látni. Közelebb lépve rögtön nyilvánvalóvá vált a számára, hogy Harry a felébredése óta eltelt néhány percben máris sikeresen összeveszett a segítségére siető javasasszonnyal.

– Nem iszom meg – jutott el fülébe a fiú makacs ellenkezése, amint hallótávolságon belülre került, és azt is látta, ahogy eltökélt mozdulattal az ágy sarkába húzódik a bájitalos fiolával közelítő Madam Pomfrey elől. Homloka elborult, mikor észrevette védence végtagjainak állandó, egészségtelen remegését, annak bizonyítékát, hogy Poppy eddigi kezelése egyelőre nem tudta teljesen rendbe hozni az idegkárosodást, amit Harry Cruciatus-átoknak sokszorosan kitett szervezete elszenvedett. A vita folytatódott, Harrynél azonban minden felnőtt könyörgése süket fülekre talált, beleértve a folyamatosan körülötte sürgölődő Weasley-matrónát is.

– Nem akarok elaludni. Azt mondtad, idehívjátok Pitont! – panaszkodott Lupin felé fordulva, az ágyát körülálló tömegben ugyanis nem vette észre Dumbledore és Perselus érkezését.

– Dumbledore professzor! – kiáltott fel Poppy zaklatottan, amint megpillantotta a közeledő igazgatót. – Mr. Potternek pihenésre van szüksége, ezért az Álomtalan Álom főzetet... – kezdte méltatlankodva, de Harry már ügyet sem vetett rá, Pitont meglátva ugyanis minden másról megfeledkezett.

– Uram! – harsogta felragyogó arccal, s csak Lupin karja akadályozta meg abban, hogy lelkesedésében kiugorjon az ágyból. Abban a pillanatban Perselust nem érdekelte többé, amit az igazgató elárult neki; hordozzon bár a sebhelyében Harry akármilyen láthatatlan fenyegetést, egyáltalán nem számít, mert ő, Perselus, attól is meg fogja védeni. Kell, hogy legyen megoldás, de ha nincs, hát majd ő felfedez egyet, mert a fia igenis élni fog, és punktum!

– Hagyj már, én csak… Uram! – küszködött Harry, hogy Lupinon átjutva Pitonhoz jusson. Ő enyhén megrázta a fejét, és megtartotta a kellő távolságot. Igen, talán elfogadta, hogy a gondviselői szerepköre Harry felett nemsokára közbeszéd tárgyává válik, jelenleg azonban nem állt szándékában ezzel foglalkozni, főleg mivel egyikük sem volt olyan helyzetben, hogy könnyedén kezelje az esetleges következményeket.

Albus megérezhette, hogy Harry nem lesz képes túl sokáig visszafogni magát, mert finoman kitessékelte Madam Pomfreyt a teremből azzal a megnyugtatással, hogy páciense mindenképpen be fogja venni a bájitalt, csak előbb még fontos dologról kell beszélniük vele, és nem, ez egyáltalán nem várhat.

– Aggódtam, hogy elment. Már tudja! – magyarázta Harry, s tekintet nélkül az ágya körül gyülekező sokadalomra, hatalmasra tágult, megkönnyebbüléstől könnybe lábadt szemmel bámult Perselusra.

– Tudom – felelte ő egyszerűen, szavak nélkül sugalmazva Albus felé, hogy magányra lenne szüksége védence megnyugtatásához. Gondolatolvasó persze egyikük sem volt, de Perselus meg mert volna esküdni az igazgató ártatlan, mit sem értő pillantása láttán, hogy a másik szándékosan játssza az ostobát. Ő meg pár perccel ezelőtt még azt hitte, ennél jobban már nem haragudhat a manipulatív vénemberre. Na hiszen!

– Akkor ugye nem megy oda hozzá? Uram? – faggatta tovább Harry, annyira csak Pitonra fókuszálva, hogy tökéletesen elkerülte a figyelmét a szobában lévők egyre növekvő zavarodottsága.

– Megtennék? – intett Perselus türelmetlenül a fiú barátai felé, de a szándékát egyedüliként megértő Lupin vérszegény próbálkozásait a többiek vagy észre sem vették, vagy direkt ignorálták. Bár agyában megszólalt a vészcsengő, hogy ennél sokkal elővigyázatosabbnak kell lennie, Perselus képtelen volt megállni, hogy még egy lépéssel közelebb ne húzódjon az ideges tinédzserhez.

– Perselus? – játszotta tovább Albus az értetlen lüke szerepét, s ez már túl sok volt szegény Perselusnak. Vészesen felmordult, s csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy végleg kijöjjön a sodrából. Az egy dolog, hogy az igazgató meg akarja büntetni korábbi szemtelenségéért, de ha folytatja ezt színészkedést, csak Harrynek okoz fájdalmat vele! Pont Harrynek, aki nem érdemli meg, hogy játsszanak az érzéseivel, s aki látszólag minden egyes másodperccel egyre rosszabbul viseli ezt az egészet.

– Ennek még nincs itt az ideje… – kezdte volna győzködni Dumbledore-t, Harry hangja azonban félbeszakította.

– Uram, kérem, ne menjen, meg fogja ölni magát! Már tudja! – kiabálta annak reményében, hogy végre felkeltheti gondviselője figyelmét.

– Nem a maga dolga, hogy eldöntse, mit tegyen, vagy mit ne tegyen Piton professzor – szólt közbe türelmetlenül Minerva, akinek figyelmeztető pillantásából azt lehetett kiolvasni, fél, hogy kollégája dühében esetleg ráförmed a beteg fiúra. – Talán jobb lenne, ha most távoznál, Perselus. Mr. Potternek a történtek után pihenésre van szüksége, nem arra, hogy még jobban felizgassák.

Egykettőre kiderült, hogy a Griffendél-ház fejének Harry megnyugtatására tett kísérlete épp az ellentétes hatást érte el, Harry ugyanis riadtan kiugrott az ágyból, és egyik gyenge, reszkető kezével Perselus karjába csimpaszkodott.

– _Nem!_ Uram, kérem… Nem mehet el. Kérem, kérem, ne tegye, ő most nagyon mérges, és _tudja_! Ha most odamegy hozzá, meg fogja ölni. Esküszöm, nem csak kitalálom, higgyen nekem – hadarta alig érthető, elcsukló hangon, s egész testbeszéde arról árulkodott, hogy közel áll a teljes hisztériához. – Kérem, maradjon, nem akarom, hogy tovább kémkedjen, azt akarom, hogy maga legyen az apám!

Perselus megkövülten, döbbent arccal lebámult Harryre a kétségbeesett, esdeklő felkiáltást követően beállt süket csöndben. Pár pillanatig mindenki mozdulatlanságba dermedt, de amikor Harry vészesen megingott, és mindkét kezével az ő karjába kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy állva tudjon maradni, a bájitalmester rögtön magához tért a kábulatból. Harry egyik kezét finoman lehámozta magáról, a tenyerébe fogta, és miközben gyengéden megszorította, igyekezett megnyugtatni őt.

– Nem megyek sehová – jelentette ki, de csitító hangjába némi frusztráció és lemondás is vegyült, amiért Harry kirohanásának ilyen nagy közönsége volt. Jelentőségteljes, komor pillantást küldött az igazgató felé, világossá téve, hogy csakis őt okolja Harry felindultságáért, és a káoszért, amiről tudta, úgysem sokáig várat már magára. Egy picit még habozott, de aztán minden mindegy alapon úgy döntött, fenébe a színleléssel; közelebb húzta magához Harryt, aztán úgy, ahogyan otthon is tette volna, ha megbetegszik, a karjába kapta, és finom mozdulattal visszatette az ágyba.

– Jobb, ha fekve maradsz – dörmögte lágy hangon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry fülében lüktetve, zúgva száguldott a vér, s hirtelen tökéletesen tudatában volt a rászegeződő pillantásoknak, melyek Pitonéhoz hasonlóan a komplett elszörnyedés és hitetlenkedés kifejezésébe merevedve fixírozták. Érezte, hogy a bájitalmester ismét megszorítja elgémberedett ujjait, de ő csak ült kimeredt szemmel, mozdulatlanságba dermedve, szabad keze pedig, melyen nem érezte Piton tenyerének megnyugtató melegét, tovább rángatózott azon az idegesítő módon, ahogy a temetőből való visszatérése óta folyamatosan tette.

– Várjunk csak, mi van?! – Ron volt az, aki bámészkodók közül először szedte össze magát annyira, hogy képes legyen megszólalni, ő pedig rögtön érezte Piton megrezzenését és erősödő szorítását, amit a férfi még megspékelt azzal is, hogy másik kezét finoman a vállára tette.

– Engem is érdekelne, hogy mi folyik itt – jegyezte meg McGalagony alig pár pillanattal később. Pitonnál ekkor gurult el végleg a gyógyszer.

– Mindenki kifelé! – vakkantotta vörös fejjel. – Most! Nem, Albus, ne merészeld… nem ez volt a megfelelő időpont – sziszegte, hamvában elfojtva az igazgató csitító szavait. – _Tűnés innen!_

– Nem hagyhatjuk Harryt egyedül vele, hiszen egyértelmű, hogy összezavaró átkot szórt rá, vagy ilyesmi! – kelt ki magából Ron, segélykérően pillantva a szüleiről McGalagonyra, majd megint vissza. Harry nem szólt, csak ült magába roskadva, megsemmisülten, vöröslő arccal, szégyenkezéstől tágra nyílt szemekkel. Látnia sem kellett, anélkül is tudta, hogy Pitonnak nem sok hiányozhat a teljes kiboruláshoz; úgy fújtatott, mint egy bivaly, s olyan erősen szorította Harry vállát, hogy egy kicsit még fájt is. Végül Lupin próbálta menteni a helyzetet, mint mindig, mikor kijelentette, hogy mindenki nyugodjon meg, elvégre maga Harry akart mindenáron beszélni a bájitalmesterrel.

– Szerintem túl sokan tömörültünk ide köré. Hagyjunk neki egy kis levegőt, az biztosan csodákat tesz vele – próbálkozott, mintha azzal, hogy úgy tesznek, minden a legnagyobb rendben, hirtelen megoldódna az egész kalamajka. Harry hálát adott az égnek, hogy legalább Sirius nem változhat vissza emberré ennyi tanú előtt.

– Albus? – Még Arthur Weasley is habozónak tűnt, helyes-e itthagyniuk Harryt, vagy inkább maradniuk kéne.

– _Neki _miért nem kell elmennie? Harry, mi folyik itt? – szegezte egyenesen barátjának a kérdést Ron, ő azonban képtelen volt rávenni magát, hogy felpillantson. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, de amikor semmi jó magyarázat nem jutott eszébe, simán kiengedte, s közben azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy a hatalmas gombóctól, ami a torkában nőtt, úgyis lehetetlen lenne megszólalnia. A vége az lett, hogy tovább bámulta a saját térdét.

– Tüntesse. El. Őket. Innen. Vagy én teszem meg, de a saját módszereimmel – ért türelme maradékához Piton, s Harry látta a szeme sarkából, hogy azzal a kezével, ami nem az ő vállát szorítja, a talárja pálcát rejtő redője felé nyúl.

– Harry traumatikus megpróbáltatáson ment keresztül ma éjjel, ezért úgy hiszem, valóban okos dolog lenne, ha hagynánk kicsit pihenni – szólalt meg végre az igazgató.

– Nem hagyhatjuk magára Pitonnal! – harsogta Ron még akkor is, amikor elráncigálták barátja ágya közeléből, és behúzták utána a függönyt.

Harry még mindig a térdét tanulmányozta figyelmesen, mert hiába nyitotta ki többször is a száját, hogy most aztán megszólal, hang nem jött ki rajta.

– Képtelen voltam az okklumenciára – suttogta végül reszelős hangon. – Most pedig tud magáról és nagyon dühös… azt mondta, meg fogja ölni, nem mehet el, Perselus!

– Én is tudom – felelte Piton ugyanolyan halkan, magyarázatképpen magához bűvölve és a fiú kezébe nyomva a követ. – Mindent hallottam onnantól kezdve, hogy megérkeztél a temetőbe. – Két ujjal lágyan védence álla alá nyúlt, és gyengéden megemelte a fejét. – Mérhetetlenül bátor voltál ma este, és én nagyon büszke vagyok rád.

– De hát mindent tönkretettem – préselte ki magából Harry a szót, felkavarva Piton érdemtelennek érzett dicséretétől. – Mindenki füle hallatára kijelentettem, hogy szeretném, ha maga lenne az apám, többé nem kémkedhet a Rendnek, mert Voldemort tu-tud mindent, hagytam, hogy elra-elraboljanak, és visszahozzák őt az életbe a véremmel, é-és még Dobbyt is meggyilkolták az én hibámból! – fejezte be a szeméből irányíthatatlanul hulló könnyektől nedves arccal. Újra ott látta maga előtt Dobby apró testét, kitekeredve és élettelenül a hideg kőpadlón, mire az újabb adag könnyekkel együtt egy bánatos, elkínzott, zokogó kiáltás is kiszakadt a mellkasából.

– _Nem _– mordult fel Piton, s ahogy magához húzta, egyik karjával még védelmezően át is ölelte. – Ezek közül _egyik sem _volt a te hibád – jelentette ki együttérzően. – Épp eleget szenvedtél, nem fogom végighallgatni, ahogy tovább gyötröd magad feleslegesen.

– De az én hibám volt… – vitatkozott Harry, mert nem érezte helyesnek, hogy még őt vigasztalják azok után, hogy Dobby _halott,_ Voldemort visszatért, elbaltázta az esélyt, hogy Piton még kémkedhessen nekik, és mindenkit teljesen feldühített…

– Azt a manót egy holdkóros elmebeteg ölte meg, ugyanaz, aki téged is elrabolt és akaratod ellenére vette a véredet. Elviselhetetlen gyötrelmeknek vetettek alá, te mégis kitartottál, úgyhogy ne vitatkozz velem, mert minden egyes szót a saját fülemmel hallottam, Harry! – kiabálta Piton olyan hangon, mintha az ő fájdalma neki is mérhetetlen kínokat okozna.

– Már akkor tudtam, hogy veszélyes, amikor magamhoz szólítottam! – zokogta, küszködve próbálva karját az arcához emelni, hogy letörölhesse a könnyeit, de csak egy frusztrált nyögésre futotta tőle, reszkető és rángatózó kezei ugyanis továbbra sem engedelmeskedtek az agyából érkező ingereknek. Piton szerencsére megkönyörült rajta, mert finoman lenyomta mindkét karját, hogy a pálcájával szárogassa meg az arcát, de ahogy megemelte a kezét, és talárja ujja a könyökéig csúszott, csúnya, mély, körkörös sebek kerültek napvilágra mindkét csuklóján.

– Milyen varázslat csinál ilyet? – kérdezte Harry, meglepetésében kissé elkalandozva a tárgytól.

– Incarcerandus. Ugyanis… megkötöztek – vallotta be Piton, morcosan visszarántva köpenye ujját, hogy elfedje a sebeket. – Sokkal hamarabb odaérhettem volna hozzád…

– Akkor maga volt az, aki belém rohant! – kiáltott fel Harry, a felfedezéstől nagyra nyílt szemekkel. – Mintha rémlett volna, hogy hallottam a hangját. Tehát mégis eljött értem, Voldemort hiába mondta, hogy nem fog…

– Rögtön odamentem volna, amint szólítottak – jegyezte meg gondviselője fájdalmas arccal. – Sőt, az első percben, ha már akkor tudom, hová vittek el…

– Semmi baj – susogta Harry, mert fájt neki Pitont gyötrődni látni.

– De igenis baj! – vetette ellen a férfi, hevesen megragadva a vállánál fogva. – Megkínoztak, Harry! Meg is halhattál volna, el is veszíthettelek volna ma este!

– Sajnálom – lehelte Harry feléledő bűntudattal. Mondani se kell, ezzel inkább csak rontott a helyzeten, Piton arckifejezése ugyanis még jobban elborult.

– _Neked _egyáltalán nincs miért bocsánatot kérned – dörmögte, miközben megint magához vonta, és mindkét karjával szorosan átölelte. – Elképzelni sem tudod, te gyerek – motyogta csak úgy magának. – Nem veszíthetlek el, Harry… – És védencét ölelve tovább zagyvált az orra alatt, hosszasan, érthetetlenül. Harry a maga részéről, most először ezen az éjszakán, végre igazán biztonságban érezte magát, ráadásul Piton karjai mintha a reszketését magukba olvasztották, mérsékelték volna. Nem akarta, hogy az ölelés véget érjen, mert tudta, hogy akkor az éjjel történtek ismét valósággá válnak; Dobby halott lesz, Voldemort új testben garázdálkodhat, neki pedig emlékeznie kell majd arra, hogy megkínozták, és hogy ez még mindig átkozottul _fáj. _Csalódottan vette tudomásul, amikor kis idővel később Piton lágyan eltolta magától, megigazgatta mögötte az összegyűrődött párnákat, aztán felemelte a takarót, és csendesen kijelentette:

– Csússz alá.

Ő hagyta, hogy besegítsék az ágyba, de mikor megint az orra alá dugták a bájitalos kelyhet, jól begyakorolt, dacos pillantásához folyamodott.

– Először maga igyon belőle – követelte, mert még mindig félt, sőt, rettegett, hogy ha esetleg elalszik, úgy fog majd felébredni, hogy Piton eltűnt mellőle.

A férfi megrázta a fejét.

– Biztosíthatlak, hogy nincsenek öngyilkos hajlamaim. Egyáltalán nem áll szándékomban elhagyni a kastélyt – közölte komolyan, a kelyhet az éjjeliszekrényre állítva.

– Akkor is ezt mondaná, ha el akarna menni…

– Nem! – vágott a szavába a bájitalmester határozottan, és Harry ismételt tiltakozása ellenére, ügyesen leemelte orráról a szemüveget. – Ha el akarnék menni, akkor megmondanám, hogy miután megittad az Álomtalan Álom főzetet, távozom a kastélyból, aztán pedig kijelenteném, hogy rettenetesen büszke vagyok rád, és hogy mindent megteszek majd, hogy épségben visszatérjek hozzád. Emeld fel a karjaidat. – Harry zavartan pislogott, mire Perselus megemelte mindkét karját, és lehúzta róla a meleg, bolyhos pulcsit, hogy csak a szokásos pizsamája maradt rajta. – Sosem tenném meg veled, hogy azt hazudom, itt maradok, de mire felébredsz, már eltűnök, hogy talán soha többé ne térjek vissza.

Harry bizonytalanul az ajkába harapott, és felpillantott a felette álló homályos alakra. Annyira fáradt volt, hogy félt, mindjárt a bájital nélkül is simán álomba ájul.

– Harry, kérlek, bízz bennem. – Egy kéz ismét megragadta az övét. – Hihetetlenül bátran viselkedtél ma éjjel; tudom, hogy képes vagy ezzel kapcsolatban is összeszedni a bátorságodat. Nem megyek sehová, és amikor felébredsz, _itt leszek veled._ – Még egyszer kinyújtotta felé a bájitalt, és Harry nem ellenkezett tovább, elfogadta.

– Megígéri? – kérdezte félős hangon, ami még a saját fülének is nevetséges gyerekességgel zengett. Perselus segítőkészen fogta a kezét, és segített neki tartani a kelyhet.

– Nem megyek sehová.

Harry szorosan behunyta a szemét, és egy hajtásra kiitta a pohár tartalmát. Szinte azonnal kellemes meleg és súlyos álmosság ölelte körül, majd érezte, ahogy lágyan a párnákra engedik a fejét, és kihámozzák érzéketlenné vált ujjai közül a kelyhet.

– Jól van – mormogta valaki a feje felett. Még tudatában volt, hogy az illető a válláig húzza a takarót, és kisimítja a hajat a homlokából, de ekkor az álom elragadta, és többé nem tudott magáról.


End file.
